Journey to the End
by krtlvr
Summary: Sequel to Stopping and Growing. Read that first and don't be scared by the number of chapters. Follows Kurt and Blaine through the rest of senior year, dealing with their new style of relationship. Follows canon quite a bit. Warnings: d/s, spanking, other stuff mentioned in relevant chapters
1. School Days

AN: Welcome back dear readers. So here it is. The sequel. I will be changing canon events as I see fit to suit my story. Consider yourselves warned. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kurt straightened his scarf, making sure the knot fell in just the right way before he opened the door. He smiled as he saw Blaine leaning against the car waiting for him.

"Is it weird to say I missed you?" Kurt asked as he approached the car.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well, I hope not. Because I missed you too." He gave Kurt a kiss.

Pulling back, Kurt laughed. "Well good then. You ready for the last half of our senior year of high school?"

Blaine nodded. "Most definitely."

He opened the door for Kurt and ushered him in. Kurt shook his head and slipped in the car, smiling when he saw a coffee in the cup holder for him. "Oooh someone is getting in my good books this morning." He teased as he lifted the cup to his lips.

Blaine buckled himself in and gave a mock cheer. "My plan is working. Hooray!"

Kurt snorted. "Dork."

"And proud of it." Blaine shot back, sticking his tongue out at Kurt before he started to drive.

Kurt went back to drinking his coffee, humming in delight as the warmth spread through his body. As they got closer to the school, he started worrying a bit. "How is this going to work at school?"

Blaine glanced quickly over at Kurt before looking back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"You know." Kurt said insistently. "This whole thing we've been doing for most of winter break. You know, that thing?"

Blaine chuckled. "Okay. That thing. Well, we agreed no public so I won't be doing anything public. Okay?"

Kurt sighed. "I get that. I'm just, I'm not sure how this is going to work."

Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot and parked before answering Kurt. "Well, you know what I expect. I'll try to warn you if I see you approaching a line but I'm not going to be everywhere. It's going to be the honor system here Kurt. You do something wrong, something you think you should be punished for, you tell me. You tell me and we will figure it out together. Okay?"

Kurt grabbed his bag and nodded. "Okay. I can do this."

He started to get out of the car when Blaine grabbed his hand. "Hey. _We_ can do this."

Kurt laughed. "You are just so corny. Seriously."

Blaine laughed and let go of Kurt, getting out of the car. "Now see, I thought I was being romantic."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, think again." He gave Blaine a sly grin and bumped shoulders with him as they walked into McKinley.

They went to their lockers and opened them, unloading the books they had taken home for the break. Kurt was just finishing up when Mercedes approached. "Hey boo. You feeling better?" She asked.

Kurt smiled and gave her a hug. "Much better. Blaine makes a good nurse." He winked at Blaine who was standing behind Mercedes.

Mercedes laughed. "I really hope that's not a euphemism for sex or something."

Kurt blushed. "'Cedes!"

"What? Don't pretend you two don't go at it like rabbits." Mercedes said defensively. "Enough of that though. What do you think of my outfit? I bought it the afternoon you ditched us."

"Hey, I tried to go. Blaine wouldn't let me." Kurt said, leaning back to take in Mercedes' clothes.

"Excuses, excuses. You wouldn't let my boy go?" Mercedes asked, turning around to ask Blaine.

"He had a fever. I saved you from getting sick." Blaine said, holding his hands up.

"All right. I can forgive that." Mercedes said before turning back to Kurt. "Well?"

"I like the overall ensemble. However…" Kurt said, reaching to grab Mercedes' hat. "This needs to go."

"I like that hat." Mercedes said, snatching it back.

"Mercedes, I say this with all the love in my heart, stop matching plaid with stripes. It doesn't matter that they are both Technicolor." Kurt said, grabbing Mercedes hand.

Mercedes gave him a look. "You have been trying to change my style since we were sophomores. It's time to accept defeat."

Kurt laughed. "I just can't do that. As your friend, I can tell you that you are gorgeous but you could do so much more if you stopped mixing patterns. I mean, that shirt with those pants? Not a combination I would ever try but you pull it off. The hat is a bit much though."

Mercedes sighed. "I know. I just really love this hat and I can't figure out what to wear with it."

Kurt tapped his chin with a finger. "What about that shirt with the fringe?"

"I thought that too but with what pants?" Mercedes responded.

"I saw this amazing pair in a magazine the other day. I'll show you at lunch." Kurt said.

Mercedes smiled. "Sounds good. I'm going to go say hi to Sam. Later boys."

Kurt laughed. "Have fun with that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked away. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Those two are still skirting around each other."

"Isn't she still dating Shane?" Blaine asked, shutting his locker.

"Yeah. Well, I think so. I can't keep up with her." Kurt shrugged, pulling out a notebook for his first class. "Was…was that okay earlier? With Mercedes?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, leaning against the locker next to him. "It was fine. You were critical but not in a way that made her feel bad. And you gave good advice. I would have intervened if you said something I didn't consider appropriate."

Kurt sighed as he shut his locker and leaned against it. "Okay. I'm glad. I'm just a little nervous about doing this here."

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's shoulder lightly for a moment. "I know. Try not worry so much. If you are trying, I won't be upset. Okay?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and nodded, giving Blaine a smile. "Okay. I can do this."

"Yeah you can." Blaine grinned. The bell rang and he pushed off the locker. "I'll see you at lunch, okay babe?"

Kurt nodded, smiling as he watched Blaine walk down the hall before he headed to his own class.

AN: And so it begins. The countdown to the end. Please review.


	2. Day 1

AN: So it's been a weird day. Hence, I have nothing to say here. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The morning passed by slowly, senioritis hitting both the boys hard now that winter break had ended and the race to graduation was on. Kurt got to an empty chair in the lunch chair and slumped down, folding his arms and resting his head.

Blaine laughed and rubbed his neck. "You all right there?"

"I hate school." Kurt moaned.

"What happened babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat up and leaned back in his seat. "Oh, nothing. It's just so boring. And honestly, the Neanderthals at this school are so bad at everything. It's not anywhere near as difficult as they think it is."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe you are just fortunate and smart enough to understand stuff with less effort. Be grateful."

Kurt sighed. "I am. It just makes for boring days of sitting there as the teacher repeats the same thing. For the fifth time."

"Well, it's lunch time now. No sense thinking about it now. Let's go get food." Blaine said, pushing back from the table.

"I forgot to bring food and I just can't deal with the food here." Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine as he stood.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'll go find you some salad or fruit."

He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of the seat. Kurt sighed and let Blaine drag him through the lunch line, grabbing a cup of fruit as he passed by. Blaine grabbed two sandwiches and paid before placing one of them on Kurt's tray. Kurt wrinkled his nose but said nothing as they went back to the table.

The other gleeks had arrived by that time and Kurt was drawn into a conversation with Brittany and Tina about a dance they wanted to try out. He talked as he ate, making his way through the cup of fruit without touching the sandwich.

Blaine, pulling away from his own conversation with Finn and Puck, reached over and unwrapped the sandwich. He held a sandwich half up to Kurt. "Eat."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and took a bite out of the sandwich, pointedly chewing. Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

Kurt gave Blaine a mock scowl before grabbing the sandwich and continuing to eat the rest of it. He turned back to his conversation and noticed that the little segue between the two had gone unnoticed by the rest of the gleeks.

They finished up lunch and the whole table made their way to glee club, Blaine and Kurt trailing behind the group. "Was…was that too much?" Blaine asked quietly as they turned a corner.

Kurt smiled. "What, you force-feeding me a sandwich I didn't want?" He teased.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's sweet that you care."

"Aww, you like my pushiness. Admit it." Blaine said, nudging Kurt with his shoulders.

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirked over his shoulder as he walked ahead and caught up to the group as they entered the choir room.

"Hey guys. I'm going to give you all a free period today to catch up. We are still meeting after school so I'll see you later." Mr. Schue said when he walked in. The group let out a cheer at that and broke apart, the girls gathering around Mercedes. Rachel beckoned him over and Kurt crossed the room, leaving with the girls.

Blaine smiled and turned to the boys. They were nudging Sam as they headed out of the room. After catching up with the guys and hearing all about how Sam and Mercedes' summer love had happened, the glee kids went on to their afternoon classes.

When they got back to the glee room, Kurt slid into the seat next to Blaine. "So you know how I said I hated school this morning?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered, flipping shut his notebook and turning to face Kurt.

"It's even worse now. I am so ready to go back to bed until graduation." He said, leaning over and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine reached up and stroked the back of Kurt's neck. "Coffee after school?"

Kurt nodded, sitting up as Mr. Schue came bursting in the room, talking about getting married.

Kurt and Blaine expressed excitement, thoughts of wedding planning going through Kurt's head as he listened to the excitement around the room. After they finished glee for the day, Kurt and Blaine headed out to Blaine's car, waving goodbye to the rest of the glee kids as they all went home.

Kurt sighed as he got in the car. "Is it wrong that I'm jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Blaine asked, shutting his door.

"That he gets to get married. I'm just being jealous of the straight people." Kurt said, leaning his head against the door and watching as Blaine drove down to the Lima Bean.

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, saying nothing for the rest of the drive.

They pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and got out of the car, brushing hands before they walked in. Blaine went to grab their table while Kurt grabbed their drinks. He gave Kurt a smile when he brought over a plate of biscotti with the drinks.

"Aww, my favorite." He said, picking one up.

Kurt smiled. "Well, you've put up with my complaining about school all day. Just giving you the energy to listen to my rants some more."

Blaine laughed at that. "I will always have the energy for you."

Kurt looked down at the table, blushing a bit. "I know." He gave Blaine a tentative smile before reaching over and grabbing one of the cookies, nibbling at it a bit.

They sat there as they drank their coffee, making light conversation about the people they had seen and the assignments they had gotten, hedging around the comment Kurt had made in the car on the way there. Once they had finished, they cleared their trash and headed to the car, agreeing silently to head to Blaine's house for a bit before going to Kurt's.

AN: Plot. Because what is porn without plot? Haha. No but really, I have reason. Sort of. Least ways, I think I do. Please review.


	3. At Blaine's

AN: Another weird day. I'm just ready for May to be over. It's sort of a blah kind of month. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

They got to Blaine's and went into the house, settling onto the family room couch. Blaine pulled Kurt up so he was practically in his lap and asked. "So what has you so upset?"

Kurt sighed. "Look, I know it's stupid. We're young and as close to engaged as we can be without actually being engaged and when we get to New York, we could get married. But I'm still jealous. We have been in a relationship for at least as long as almost all the couples in New Directions but we aren't able to get married. We can't even hold hands in public in this state." Kurt said, tucking his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know. I know, it's not fair. But you said it yourself, we are young and when we get to New York we are going to have most amazing wedding when the time is right. It won't be like this forever." Blaine said, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet. "How do you know it won't always be like this?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly as he answered. "Because every day, we see things changing and I think it's going up. One day, we will be married in all fifty states. I promise."

Kurt sighed, voice wet with tears he was choking back. "I'm holding you to that."

"Good." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

They sat there together for a while, just enjoying the moment of peace together. Both of them were startled when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt onto the couch and heading toward the door.

Peeking out the window, he threw open the door. "Mom, dad. What are you two doing here?" He asked, startled.

Blaine's mom laughed and gave him a hug as she came in. "Is that any way to greet your parents? In their own home, no less."

Blaine shook his head and grabbed her suitcase, helping her in as she explained. "Your dad's conference was cancelled so we had an unexpected week off and decided to come spend it with you."

"Hope you don't mind son." His dad said spoke up.

"Of-of course not. It's always great to see you." Kurt appeared at the door of the living room. "You both know Kurt."

"Of course we do." Blaine's mom said, crossing to give Kurt a hug. "And how are you darling?"

"I'm good Mrs. Anderson." He replied.

"Wonderful. Now would you be a dear and help me bring my luggage upstairs?" Kurt smiled and took her bag from Blaine, shrugging when Blaine shot him a questioning look before they disappeared upstairs.

"Blaine, do you often have Kurt over when no one's home?" Blaine's dad asked.

Blaine blinked, shocked for a moment. "Well, sometimes. It can get noisy at Kurt's house sometimes and privacy is nice."

"Hmm well, do you think it's appropriate to be here in an empty house like this?' His dad asked.

"We-we weren't doing anything. Kurt was upset and we needed somewhere we could talk in private." Blaine said defensively.

"Watch your tone. I'm not trying to start something or insinuate anything. I suppose I phrased it wrong. Do Kurt's parents know you two are in an empty house together?" Blaine's dad asked, hanging up his coat.

"Yes, they know." Blaine answered, confused.

"Okay. I know we give you a lot of leeway since we aren't here often. I wanted to make sure you weren't breaking his rules by being here." Blaine's dad said, pulling his suitcase into the family room as Blaine followed.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Sorry I got so…defensive. Just a little tense I guess. Long day at school."

"Oh? You'll have to tell us about it over dinner."

Blaine smiled. "That almost sounded like a normal family thing."

Blaine's dad laughed. "There's hope for us yet."

As the two bonded downstairs, Kurt was helping Blaine's mom reorganize her closet so her traveling clothes could fit. "I absolutely hate living out of a suitcase but we travel so much, I have two wardrobes and not enough closet space." Blaine's mom explained as she unpacked her jewelry.

Kurt nodded. "I have to do seasonal cleanses of my closet. It's always a tough choice." He pulled out a dress that had been hanging in the back. "This is gorgeous. And with your color, you must look stunning in it."

Blaine's mom laughed and came over, taking the dress. "Oh stop you flatterer. I haven't fit this in years. I bought it for my tenth anniversary to Blaine's father." She held it up to herself. "It was gorgeous, though I wonder now why we ever thought this kind of ruffle was in style."

She winked at Kurt and they both laughed. As they returned to their work, Blaine's mom spoke. "I did have ulterior motive to ask you for help. How has my son been?"

Kurt smiled. "I think he's been good. School's been off but he did all the assignments for the community college."

Blaine's mom smiled. "I know I have nothing to worry about with his academics. He's so different from his brother Cooper. We had to push and push him to get through high school. Blaine likes school How has been without the warblers? He was very close with them. Such good boys."

"Well, we actually saw them over the break and Blaine stilled talks with them regularly. And he's gotten to be good friends with new Directions. He's fitting in well Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said reassuringly.

She sighed. "I'm so glad. He had such a rough time last time he was in public school."

Kurt spoke determinedly. "I won't let anything happen to him. And he's stronger now."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked.

Kurt blinked at the non-sequitor but smiled. "I would love to."

As they headed downstairs, Blaine's mom pulled him in for another hug, whispering gratefully "Thank you" before letting go.

AN: A little choppy in places. And kind of all over the place but I hope you all enjoyed anyways. And you should review. Because it's Friday and not as many people are on here on Fridays so I get less reviews already.


	4. Finchel Dinner

AN: Writing this with the episode is really hard. I have a few more chapters written but I've been stuck for a couple days now. Sorry if my updates are choppy as I'm making it up as I go along and trying to make connecting ties and whatnot.

Chapter 4

When they got downstairs, they found the Anderson men laughing as they watched a game. Mrs. Anderson cleared her throat. "Why are neither of you cleaned up for dinner? Go get ready."

Both of them jumped off the couch and headed upstairs. She winked at Kurt. "Works like a charm."

He laughed at that. A few seconds later, Blaine came back down, clothes straightened and hands wet from the sink. "Where are we going?" He asked, walking over to Kurt and putting an arm around his waist.

"Breadstix?" His mom suggested. They agreed and when Blaine's dad got downstairs, they headed off.

Kurt sent off a quick text to his dad, telling him his plans. Burt responded with an okay.

They got to Breadstix and sat with couples next to each other. They had quiet conversation throughout the meal, getting to know Kurt and catching up with Blaine.

As they finished, Mr. Anderson suggested they get dessert. "They have great cheesecake here." Blaine said, smiling at his mom.

"Well, you know I can't resist a good cheesecake." She said.

Kurt laughed. "I'll get it." He looked over towards the kitchen area and, seeing their waitress, snapped his fingers.

She came over and greeted them. "Cheesecake?" She asked knowingly as she got to the table. They placed their orders and she left.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt. "Snapping?" He murmured in his ear.

Kurt turned a bit red but didn't reply. They finished their meal and headed out. They drove to Kurt's place and Blaine got out of the car to walk Kurt up to the house.

Kurt spoke quietly as they walked. "I've snapped before and you never said anything."

Blaine shrugged. "I've never noticed it like I did today."

"Well, whatever. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?' he said, giving Blaine a quick peck.

Blain nodded, saying quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt responded before pulling the door shut.

Blaine sighed and headed back to the car. Later that night, Kurt still called Blaine for them to do their moisturizing routine together so Blaine pushed the incident out of his head.

They next morning, Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss and a donut. "I stopped by on my way here. I know you like them fresh."

Blaine smiled and took a giant bite out of it, making Kurt laugh even as he crinkled his nose in disgust. They got to school and went through the motions of another boring day, Kurt having a slight altercation in the morning. When Blaine asked how his day was going at lunch, Kurt just gave a non-answer and diverted the subject.

After school, Finn came up to them looking devastated. "I can't, I can't look at my mom right now. Do you guys want to go to Breadstix with Rachel and me?"

Blaine shook his head. "My parents are in town and want to have family dinner tonight. Sorry about whatever happened bro."

Finn smiled and the two fist-bumped before he disappeared into the crowds of people.

They went out to the car and Kurt started driving to Blaine's house in silence. "You're leaving me alone with them?" Kurt whined suddenly.

"He's your brother and he's upset. Be nice. I'll talk to you later." Blaine said as Kurt pulled up to the curb. He leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek but Kurt leaned away, looking determinedly out the window. Blaine sighed. "Text me if you want to talk later. I love you."

He got out of the car and slammed his door shut behind him. Kurt watched him go into the house before pulling away from the curb and heading home. He got back to his house and went up to his room, flopping down on his bed, head buried in his pillows. He hadn't told Blaine yet but he had been making a comment about his math teacher's shirt. She had overheard and assigned him detention saying his remarks had been rude and disrespectful. He just knew when Blaine found out, he'd be in trouble but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

Well Blaine would find out when Kurt missed glee the next day to serve his detention. And he was feeling bad about it and it was making him act even worse towards Blaine. Every time he said something nice, he felt he didn't deserve it and every time Blaine scolded him, he felt like telling Blaine it was only going to get worse.

He groaned and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. He should have just told Blaine at lunch when he asked how his day was going. Instead Kurt had just lied and said it was fine. The longer he went without saying anything the worse trouble he was in but he couldn't say anything. He wasn't afraid of being punished. He just knew Blaine would be disappointed because, once again, he had been rude and disrespectful and hurt someone's feelings. He was wallowing in misery when his phone beeped. "Going 2 Brdstx. C u there." From Finn.

Sitting up, he straightened his hair and went out the door, joining Rachel and Finn for dinner. Not wanting to tell Rachel or Finn about his detention in case they told Blaine before he could, he blames his current depression on NYADA and ordered cheesecake for all of them to drown their sorrows in. After the meal ended, he waited with Rachel while Finn ran to the bathroom. She asked him for advice about what Finn had said about having nothing special in his life. "I don't want to make this about me because he is so upset but at the same time, he needs to remember that he does still have me. And I'm here for him." Rachel said.

Kurt smiled. "Well, that was almost a sign of growth there. Tell him that. Or better sing it for him."

Rachel smiled at him and no more was said as Finn got back to the table. They left the restaurant, Finn coming back with Kurt since he had rode with Rachel and wanted to save her the trip. As they drove home, Kurt spoke. "I think you hurt Rachel's feelings earlier. When you said you had nothing special in your life."

Finn groaned. "Did she say something? Dang it. I keep screwing up everything."

Kurt sighed. "Just make it up to her. Get her something or do something for her to show you do think she's special."

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming. "I've got it. Thanks bro."

Kurt laughed as he pulled up to the house. "You aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Finn answered before bounding up to the house. Kurt shook his head and headed up himself.

AN: I'm working off of the one scene that had a member of Klaine speaking in it. The rest is just me adding conflict so there is actual plot for the boys. I make vague references to the plot of the episode. I'd recommend reading a synopsis as refresher if you can't decipher what is going on. Anyways, review. Tell me about your weekends. Or your current goals in life. The weather. Whatever. I need a distraction.


	5. The Truth

AN: Sorry this is so late. Enjoy anyways!

Chapter 5

He went up to his room and sat at his vanity, staring at his phone. "I can do this. I have to tell him." He said before picking it up and calling Blaine.

"Hi Kurt. Isn't it a little early to moisturize?" Blaine asked, voice cheery through the phone.

"Can you go on Skype now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just have to tell you something and I should have said it to your face but I didn't." Kurt rambled.

Blaine cut him off. "Okay, okay. Skype it is. See you in a few."

They hung up and Kurt opened his computer. As soon as it finished loading, he was getting a call from Blaine.

"Hey babe." Blaine smiled as he greeted Kurt.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Hey." Blaine waited, smiling encouragingly at Kurt while he waited for him to speak. After several minutes of silence, Kurt blurted out. "I got detention."

Blaine blinked, surprised. "Umm, okay. What for?" He asked.

Kurt looked down and mumbled. "I was making fun of my math teacher's shirt."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Kurt said, tearing up at the disappointment in Blaine's voice.

"When did you get detention?" Blaine asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least this explained why Kurt had been acting so weird.

"Before second period." Kurt said quietly.

"And you didn't tell me earlier because?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged and Blaine ordered. "Verbal answers."

Kurt bit his lip before answering quietly. "I didn't want to disappoint you. It's only been two days."

Blaine sighed. "I wish I could hold you right now. I'm not disappointed babe. Never disappointed. I'm a little upset you didn't say anything earlier but that's all. I promise."

Kurt gave Blaine a tentative smile. "Okay."

"Good boy. Now here's what I want you to do. We are going to moisturize together like always and then you are going to bed. Tomorrow, after glee practice, we'll come back here and talk okay?"

Kurt nodded. "What about your parents?"

"They are visiting one of my aunts in Columbus for the night. Now you go moisturize." Blaine ordered, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, grabbing his first lotion. As he went through the motions, he relaxed a bit, the giant ball of guilt gone now that he had told Blaine.

After he finished, Blaine ordered him through the rest of his nightly routine, changing his clothes and brushing his teeth. Each order relaxed Kurt more and more, acting almost as a reassurance that Blaine wasn't giving up on him. By the time he was ready for bed, he was tired as the relaxed state of mind washed over him. Blaine ordered him to switch to a phone call and Kurt got under his covers with his phone.

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's sleepy reply.

"Yes, sir."

"I love you baby." Blaine whispered.

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled a bit as he heard Kurt's breathing even out over the phone line. He hung up the phone and got himself ready for bed, contemplating how he would deal with Kurt's latest misdemeanors. He fell asleep with a plan in place, resolved to do what he needed to do.

The next morning, Kurt smiled shyly as he got into Blaine's car. "Hi." He greeted quietly.

"Hi." Blaine answered back, leaning over and giving Kurt a light kiss before driving them to school. Despite Kurt's normal reluctance to show physical affection at their homophobic high school, he couldn't help walking as step closer than normal, hands brushing with every step. Blaine gave him a quick hug before heading to class, promising to meet him at lunch. After Blaine disappeared down the hall, Kurt headed to his math class.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Robins? Could I speak with you a minute?" He asked quietly.

She sighed and nodded, ushering him into the hallway. "What is it Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday. It was out of line and you deserve better."

The teacher sniffed. "Yes, well, I expected more from you Mr. Hummel."

Kurt looked down. "I know. It was really rude. I just, I'm used to you being the most well-dressed teacher here and I was a little surprised at your clothing choice. I shouldn't have said anything though."

The teacher blushed. "You really think I dress well?"

Kurt smiled. 'You really do. Most teachers here repeat the same outfit every week. You get innovative. And you generally have a good sense of color." Kurt said.

"So yesterday?"

"Yesterday, I was just shocked you would choose to wear that shade of yellow when it's not really compatible with your hair and skin. I'd recommend a pink or even blue over that."

"Really?" The teacher asked, looking contemplative.

"Definitely. Again, though, I'm really sorry for what I said." Kurt said, giving the teacher an earnest look. While he was kissing up a bit, he wasn't lying. And she was one of his favorite teachers.

Ms. Robins smiled. "Well, I appreciate the apology and the explanation. I was shocked yesterday when I heard your comment but in light of what you have said today, I'll revoke the detention. But" She warned "if you do it again, three days of detention."

Kurt beamed. "I swear, no more criticisms. Thank you so much."

She laughed. "Of course. Now let's go get started with class."

Kurt mock-groaned but followed her into the room, silently cheering at having the detention revoked. Now to get through Blaine's punishment.

Before that could happen, Kurt had to get through a day of classes. They day dragged, lunch with the gleeks a welcome relief from the boring repetition of the day. When he got to glee rehearsal after school, Sam directed them to the pool. "I have an awesome idea for a proposal." He explained as they entered the chlorinated area. He began teaching them several moves in the pool, some of them having an easier time than others. They reached the point where they were too out of breath to continue and they left, changing back into their day clothes.

Blaine and Kurt chose to skip the showers there, deciding it'd be more comfortable for all of them if they showered at Blaine's.

AN: Even though this update is late, you should still review. :D


	6. Has Consequences

AN: So I know yesterday was his birthday but I couldn't post more than one chapter. I only have a paragraph of tomorrow's written and it's going to be a busy week. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 6

Kurt was ushered into Blaine's shower as soon as they got there, Blaine going down to his parent's bathroom. They finished around the same time and Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed once they were dry and dressed. "What are we here for?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hands as he sat facing him on the bed.

Kurt sucked in a breath before meeting his gaze. "I was rude to a teacher about her fashion and I got a detention."

Blaine nodded. "And what else?" Kurt gave him a confused look. "You kept it from me. I asked you if everything was okay and we spoke several times after it happened and you didn't tell me." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, looking down as his eyes filled with tears. "We've talked about both of those things before. Haven't we?"

Kurt mumbled. "Yes, sir."

Blaine sighed. "Well, here's what's going to happen. You are going to get a spanking right now for, once again, insulting someone. And for the next week, every time I ask you how you are or if everything is okay, I expect the complete truth. Anything less than that and I will take you back over my knee as a reminder. It won't be a full spanking but it will hurt. We will reassess at the end of the week to see if you need more of a reminder to be honest. Oaky?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands hard as he nodded. "Okay." He whispered. Blaine pulled Kurt forward and gave him a quick kiss. "And you need to apologize, okay babe?"

Kurt nodded. "I already did. And she revoked the detention."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well okay then. Good. I'm proud of you for thinking of that yourself." Kurt smiled, warmth spreading through him at Blaine's words. Blaine gave Kurt a gentle stroke on his cheek before standing. He pulled out his chair and sat on it. "Let's get this over with, okay?"

Kurt nodded before walking over to Blaine. Blaine gave Kurt's hands a quick kiss before he reached to Kurt's pants. Making quick work of the buttons and zipper, he pushed them down to Kurt's knees before reaching for his boxers and slowly pulling them down.

Kurt turned a bright red, hating being exposed like this for this reason. When it came to sex, he was a lot more comfortable with being nude, but for punishment, nothing made it worse than having Blaine strip him.

He was relieved when Blaine pulled him over his left knee, even as he felt Blaine's other leg come and trap his legs in place. Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt up a bit, leaving Kurt completely naked from his lower back down to his knees.

He placed his hand on Kurt's trembling cheeks and gave them a light pat before lifting his hand high. Coming down with a loud smack, he tightened his arm around Kurt's waist as he bucked before continuing.

Kurt squirmed as swat after swat landed on his quickly pinking cheeks. Blaine landed swats at random, landing several swats in a row on one spot before switching to a different spot for one smack. This technique brought Kurt to tears quickly as he wasn't able to anticipate where the next swat would land.

After a series of swats on the stretched skin of his upper thighs, he reached his hand back with a plea. "Please, please, I won't do it again, owww, sir, please."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly even as his other hand continued landing swats to Kurt's dark pink cheeks. "We've talked about this before, babe. We have a ways to go."

With those words, Kurt let out a small sob, kicking his ankles ineffectually as Blaine concentrated his efforts on his already warm sit spot. After a series of smacks there that left the area a red color, Blaine returned to the cheeks and continued there for another minute. He ended as he gave five more spanks all over, renewing the heat on the entire spanking area before stopping.

Kurt lay over Blaine's lap, crying harshly, occasionally letting out small apologies and pleas for Blaine to stop. He slowly settled as he realized Blaine was no longer spanking and was just gently rubbing his smoldering butt.

When he gently tried to push to get up, Blaine tightened his grip on him with a sigh. "Not yet. We have a bit more to discuss here." Kurt bit his lip as his eyes teared up at those words. Blaine reached over and grabbed his brush from his desk. Gently tapping it on Kurt's butt, he spoke. "We have talked about your disrespect before. We have talked about your lying to me before. And clearly, those times didn't get through to you. You deserve a spanking with the brush."

Kurt choked on a sob at those words, cheeks tensed as the brush continued lightly tapping. "However, because you went to the teacher and apologized already and did it so well she revoked the detention, I will let you off this time." Kurt let out a wet sigh at that, a few tears coming out of his eyes as the relief set in.

"But I swear Kurt" Blaine said, pressing the brush down on Kurt's red cheeks in warning "if I have to discuss either of these things with you, nothing will stop me from using the brush. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, answering quickly. "Yes, sir." The pressure on his cheeks lightened and he felt Blaine's legs come off of his own. Finally able to get up, Kurt stood and threw himself into Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he cried into Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back as he soothed him. "Shh, it's okay. It's all done now. You're forgiven. Shhh."

Kurt felt Blaine's arms tuck under his legs and Blaine lifted him, carrying him over to the bed. They lay down, Kurt on top of Blaine, head still tucked into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine returned to gently rubbing Kurt's back until he settled down.

When Kurt finally calmed down, he lifted his head up and wiped his tear stained cheeks. He gave Blaine a small smile before tucking his head back into Blaine's shoulder.

AN: And while editing this, I realized I had only written 300 words for this chapter and started a new one. So I have even less than I thought already written. It's going to be one of those weeks. Review and make it better?


	7. Soothing

AN: Sorry to say, I have nothing written for tomorrow and I have no time to write today. Big project due tonight and I won't be home til past 11. And I procrastinated all weekend so I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Sometimes, I hate that I can't stick to my own schedules. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'll post again in a couple days.

Chapter 7

Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a kiss on the side of his head. "How are you doing babe?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm fine."

He yelped when Blaine's hand came down twice on his cheeks, reigniting the fire there. "Owww."

Blaine gently stroked the sting away as he spoke. "That word is banned for the week. Now tell me the truth. How are you doing?"

Kurt sighed as he snuggled in closer to Blaine. "Well, I'm sore and I'm starting to get the feeling this is going to be a long week."

Blaine snorted at that glib remark. "Well, that's honest anyways."

They settled into silence for a little while as Blaine continued gently stroking Kurt's red cheeks before Kurt quietly began talking. "I didn't want to disappoint you again. It's why I didn't tell you right away. I just, I should be able to control myself better by now and I keep messing up. I couldn't tell you that."

Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt to him tightly. "I can understand why you didn't want to tell me right away. You set such high standards for yourself. But babe, I'm not going to be disappointed when you mess up. Not as long as you keep trying. It hurts me more to have you hide things from me."

Kurt nodded, brushing his head against Blaine's cheek with how close he was. "Okay." He said simply before lapsing back into silence.

With just that word, Blaine knew that Kurt understood what he was trying to say. Hopefully, it would prevent Kurt from keeping stuff from him in the past. It was going to be a long week for the both of them what with Kurt's punishment for keeping stuff from him.

Blaine gently nudged Kurt up. "Come on. Let's take care of that butt of yours."

Kurt slid off Blaine and kneeled next to him on the bed, not wanting his sore cheeks to touch anything. He waited as Blaine got up and went into the bathroom, searching for some lotion to use on Kurt.

He smiled in relief when Blaine came back with a soothing aloe lotion. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap, laughing when Kurt quickly dived over his lap.

"Eager huh?" Blaine said, placing a quarter sized dollop of lotion on his hand.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "Hush, you. Don't make fun of the person with the sore butt."

Blaine laughed at that before he started gently rubbing the lotion onto the red cheeks before him. Kurt hissed at the cold before slumping in relief as the lotion put out the remaining fires in his cheeks.

Blaine rubbed his hand in circular motions, starting up at Kurt's cheeks and making his way down his legs, paying special attention to his sit spots, knowing that he had focused much of the spanking there.

He used a light pressure, knowing anything more would hurt Kurt more. Kurt lay relaxed over Blaine's lap, occasionally pushing up into Blaine's hand when he didn't spend a long enough time at a spanked area.

Before long, Blaine had rubbed lotion into the whole spanked area of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt smiled blissfully and wrapped his arms around Blaine's closest leg. "Thank you."

Blaine chuckled and lightly rubbed Kurt's back with his non-lotioned hand in silent response. Kurt drifted a bit, the fire gone leaving just a residual soreness that would need time to heal. He came out of it a bit when he felt Blaine's fingers drift a bit and push themselves into his crack.

He moaned and spread his legs a bit, giving Blaine better access to his hole. Blaine smiled and circled it lightly, gently breaching with his fingertip.

"You want more babe?" Blaine asked as Kurt tried to push back again. He held him down and continued lightly stroking him.

"Please, Blaine?" Kurt asked, voice breathy as he squirmed under Blaine's ministrations.

Blaine gently pressed in more before pulling back out. "You have to tell me what you want. Say it Kurt."

Kurt whined in the back of his throat as the sensations left. "Please, please put your fingers in me."

Blaine gave quick brushes against the hole, never pushing in, just stroking it. "Where do you want my fingers babe?"

Kurt tried to buck. "Blaine! Stop teasing me." He demanded as Blaine held him down.

Blaine sighed and pulled his hand away. "Okay. If you say so. I'll stop teasing you."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine's hand left him completely. He felt it come to rest on the back of his thighs and he squirmed a bit. "Blaine, please, put your fingers in my…my hole. Please Blaine." He begged.

Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheeks, saying quietly. "Good boy." He put his finger back against Kurt's hole and slowly pushed in, pressing until he was up to his knuckle.

Kurt moaned at the feeling, thrusting down into Blaine's lap. He could feel Blaine's own hard on against his thigh and moved his hips so he would brush against it as he thrust.

Blaine moved the finger in and out slowly, stroking against Kurt's insides. He added a second finger as Kurt's thrusts against his lap got more frantic, moving them around until he found the spot he was looking for. He smiled when Kurt let out a loud moan as he hit his prostate.

"You like that babe? Like my fingers in you?" He asked, continually thrusting his fingers against Kurt's prostate. "Look at you. Your greedy little hole sucking up my fingers, you thrusting against my lap. You want to come babe?"

Kurt whined, nodding his hand as he squirmed between Blaine's fingers and his lap. "Please, let me come. I need to."

Blaine pulled his fingers back a bit and moved his own erection against Kurt. "You need to huh? Well, then. Come for me babe."

With those words, he began thrusting his fingers in and out roughly, deliberately hitting Kurt's prostate each time. Kurt cried out as a thrust matched his leaking cock brushing Blaine's thighs. He came, loudly moaning as Blaine continued fingering him through his orgasm.

Kurt's wriggles as he came were enough for Blaine and they sent him over the edge too. He groaned loudly as he came, breathing hard as he started to settle.

He slowly slid his fingers out of Kurt, laughing a bit. "Well, that's not really what I had meant when I said I'd take care of your butt."

Kurt laughed a bit at that, struggling to catch his breath. "You don't say?"

AN: I hope that my gift of smut keeps any unhappiness about waiting a couple days away. Review? Maybe? Please?


	8. Finishing the Night

AN: Sorry this took so long. Bad writer's block plus failing my project plus the end of the semester plus work stress have all sort of hit at once. I'm having a crappy week basically. Updates might be slow for the next couple weeks as I get through dead week and finals but once it's summer, I have a couple weeks before I start working full time for the summer. So we all just have to hold on a couple weeks and I should be updating regularly again. Promise. Apologies for the sporadicness of this chapter. I wrote it a sentence here, a paragraph there with days between updating. Try to enjoy anyways.

Chapter 8

Kurt's phone rang and he jolted off of Blaine's lap. "He-hello?" He said breathlessly.

Blaine watched as his cheeks turned red as Kurt held a conversation with his dad with his pants down.

Kurt glared at him when he started laughing just as he hung up the phone. "It's not funny. Let's see you talk to your parents like this." Kurt pouted as he pulled up his pants.

Blaine bit down his chuckles and went over to Kurt, wrapping him in his arms. "You're right. I'm sorry. What did your dad want?"

Kurt relented and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "He wanted to make sure I was coming home for dinner. He said I should bring you if you wanted."

"Well, whose night is it to cook?" Blaine asked.

"Carole's. Yesterday's was Finn's and he chose to go out." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Smart choice. Well, I will never say no to Carole's cooking."

With that, the two broke apart, putting themselves back in order. Heading out, they made it over to Kurt's house in a few minutes, pulling into the driveway. As they walked up, Kurt cuddled into Blaine, giving him a small smile at his questioning look. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and they walked in like that.

Finn was in the hall when they came in and rolled his eyes when he saw them. "Having a good afternoon guys? Don't think we didn't notice you all leave early."

Kurt rolled his eyes and detached himself from Blaine as he hung up his jacket. "Shut up Finn."

Blaine elbowed Kurt as he took off his own jacket. Kurt sighed and gave Finn a smile that looked more like a grimace. "We just didn't feel like showering in the locker room. Honestly, have you seen the mold growing? And I do not have the proper shower supplies at school."

Finn nodded. "Uh-huh. Sure." He smirked at the two as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurt huffed but followed Blaine in, plastering a smile on his face as he saw Carole and Burt already sitting.

"Well hey there boys. Blaine, we've missed you the last couple days. It almost feels emptier here without you." Carole said as she put a pan down in the middle of the table.

Blaine blushed a bit as he sat, smiling at Kurt when he served him some of the food. "It's been weird being at home. I mean, I love my parents but it's always weird to have them around so much."

Burt and Carole exchanged a quick glance before they changed the topic to school. The family made quiet conversation, talking about the planned proposal for Ms. Pillsbury.

After dinner ended, Blaine and Kurt volunteered to do dishes, washing and drying together in companionable silence. Once they finished, they went out to the living room and sat on the couch with Burt and Carole, joining them in watching some show on the home improvement channel.

Kurt yawned a bit and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, eyes slowly drifting closed as he listened to the host of the show debate the merits of wood floors versus tile.

Blaine laughed quietly when he felt Kurt slump completely against him. "I guess the swimming tired him out." He said softly, smiling down at Kurt.

Burt chuckled. "Water has always had that effect on him. It was good to know as a parent."

Blaine smiled at Burt before shifting slightly, moving so he could better support Kurt's neck. He turned his attention back to the television, listening to the quiet breathing in his ear with a small grin.

Kurt woke abruptly an hour later when someone began using a power drill to make a dresser. He sat up and blinked his eyes rapidly. "What happened?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

Blaine jumped a bit before laughing. "Nothing, nothing. You fell asleep."

Kurt nodded sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "I can feel that. How long was I out?"

"Not long." Blaine answered, looking down at his watch. "But I do actually need to go now. Homework."

Kurt pouted and followed Blaine out to the hallway. "I just wake up and you're going to leave me?"

"Never leaving you, babe. Just have to pass my classes so we can be together in New York next year. Not stuck in Lima. Don't you have work to do?" Blaine said, shrugging on his coat and grabbing Kurt's hands.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. I suppose since you're going, I should do that."

Blaine smiled and leaned in, giving Kurt a quick kiss. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt looked into the living room and saw Carole and Burt were absorbed in the show. He turned to Blaine and pulled him into a more heated kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. "Yeah. I'll call you to moisturize."

Blaine grinned. "Looking forward to it." He winked at Kurt lecherously.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Time for you to go." He laughed as he opened the door and pushed Blaine towards it. Blaine laughed and went willingly, giving Kurt one last kiss before heading off.

Kurt watched Blaine drive off before shutting the door. He headed upstairs with a quick wave to the two adults. He opened his computer and began working on a summary for English, yawning a bit as he tried to recall the short story they had read earlier that day. Finishing that, he pulled open his math book and began the slow process of finishing that.

By the time he had finished, it was late enough he felt comfortable with calling Blaine to get ready for bed.

They went through their typical moisturizing routines, chatting a bit about what they could do during the upcoming weekend. Kurt crawled into bed, trying to continue talking with Blaine. Blaine eventually pushed him off the phone, unable to ignore the yawns in his voice.

They hung up and went to bed after exchanging 'I love you's'.

When Blaine woke the next morning, he had a text waiting for him. From Sebastian.

AN: That made infinitely more sense than I expected it to. Huh. I hope you liked it. Maybe review? Up to you but I would certainly appreciate it.


	9. The First Day and Important AN

AN: Bigger update than normal today. Make up for lack of updates. Still doing testing and such right now so I won't be regularly updating for another week and a half. Also, due to the great purge, I have started a livejournal with the name krtlvr. Should my work here be deleted, go there to find it. I'll be putting my stories there once tests are done either way. Anyways, read on.

Chapter 9

'What's up killer? How are you and gay face doing? Break up yet?' Blaine read.

Scowling, he texted back. 'No. Don't call him that. And don't text me.'

He sent it and not a minute later, he was getting a phone call. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat the new Warbler soloist?" He heard as he answered.

Blaine sighed. "Congratulations. Now what do you want?"

He could practically hear Sebastian smirk through the phone. "From you? Many things. But at this moment, I was hoping for some advice. You know, Warbler to Warbler."

Blaine heard a slight bit of nervousness in Sebastian's request and couldn't bring himself to blow him off. Instead, he set to work reassuring him of his talent if the Warblers had picked him as lead.

After a few minutes, he feigned someone being at the door and hung up. Pushing the weird occurrence to the back of his mind, he set to work getting ready for school. Rushing through his gel routine, he managed to finish with a few minutes to spare.

Smiling, he grabbed his things an headed out, making a stop at the Lima Bean for drinks before going to pick up Kurt. Kurt grabbed the coffee greedily as he entered the car.

"Oh sweet, sweet caffeine." He said, chugging down a good portion of the drink before turning to greet his bemused boyfriend. "Good morning." He said, giving Blaine a kiss.

Blaine chuckled. "Go back to your coffee. I see what you're in this relationship for."

Kurt laughed. "Darn. You've figured me out."

"So how are you today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "A little tired still. The swimming wore me out."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I had an early night too. How about the rest of you? Are you still sore at all?"

Kurt blushed and fiddled with the cap of his coffee. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt." He warned with just the tone of his voice.

"Oh yeah. Shoot. Um, it's a little sore still. Mostly when I sit so that's going to make school today just tons of fun."

Blaine laughed. "Sarcastic but I'll take it." He pulled into the school then and the two exited the car.

They were still relatively early and headed in together, hands brushing against one another. They stopped at Blaine's locker first, Kurt waiting as he exchanged a few notebooks.

They headed down to Kurt's locker, chattering about a new sale at the mall that Kurt was planning on going to with the girls to make up for his missed shopping trip. Blaine declined going with, his parents wanting him home this weekend since they might have to head out on Monday.

The halls gradually filled and before they knew it, the bell was ringing. Parting ways, they each went to their classes. The day crawled by with the only bright spot being lunch and glee.

"Is it just me or are the days getting slower and slower?" Kurt asked as he set his tray down next to Blaine. Blaine noticed that Kurt had grabbed his normal fruit cup along with a sandwich and he nodded, pleased.

Tina responded to Kurt. "It isn't just you. I thought I saw the clock ticking backwards in one of my classes. It's like a nightmare."

The two laughed a bit before they started talking about a new store that was opening in the mall in Columbus. Blaine got pulled into a conversation with Rachel and Mercedes about the merits of rock in a show choir.

The bell rang and they headed as a group to the choir room. Tina and Kurt sequestered themselves in a corner, surrounded by old swimsuits from the synchronized swimming team. Only a few needed to be altered but it was a tricky material to work with.

As they worked, they tried to pay attention as Sam outlined how the dance would go in the water. Kurt cursed lightly as his knot once again slipped through the material.

The rest of glee club had finished and was broken into groups. Blaine looked over form his conversation with Puck and Finn and left the two to check up on Kurt.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" He asked, rubbing Kurt's back lightly as he sat next to him.

"Fine." Kurt grumbled, stabbing the swimsuit with the needle. Tina giggled at his scowling expression.

"Fine huh?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's anger.

"By fine, he means fucked up, irrational, neurotic, and emotional." Tina said teasingly.

Kurt laughed too, looking over at Blaine. "We were talking about that song earlier." He said by way of explanation.

"Okay." Blaine said. He leaned over and gave Kurt a quick hug before heading back over to the boys.

"Thanks for the save." Kurt said, not looking at Tina. He had shared with her during one of their earlier classes about his current restrictions and she was doing a better job than him at being attentive.

"No worries. Just watch yourself. That only works once and then you are just being smart with them and they don't appreciate that." Tina said before letting out a groan her suit crinkled the wrong way.

Both of them sighed and continued working, managing to finish by the end of the period. Cheering quietly, the two headed off to their classes. Kurt met up with Blaine after school, finding him waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey. Stalker much?" Kurt teased as he approached his waiting boyfriend.

Blaine laughed. "No. Not stalking. Not right now anyways. How are you?"

Kurt shook his head, chuckling as he opened his locker and slid a text book in. "A little creeped out now. I'm fine. Why? What's up?"

Kurt shut his locker and looked up from his bag, smile fading from his face as he took in Blaine's look. "Fine again. Kurt."

Kurt looked down at the floor for a second. "I keep forgetting. Sorry." He turned pleading eyes at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. Looking around, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled them down the now empty hallway away from the gym and the glee room. He pulled them into an empty classroom with missing desks and dust collecting on the table tops.

Kurt followed him quietly, not wanting to make a scene. He felt relieved when Blaine found them a secluded classroom, no window on the door that someone could look through to see what was going on.

Blaine stood with his back to the door after he locked the door, looking at Kurt. Kurt stood biting at his nails as he waited for Blaine to speak.

"Why am I punishing you?" He asked quietly, moving closer to Kurt.

"I'm not supposed to say I'm fine. I'm supposed to answer honestly." Kurt said, looking down at the ground.

Blaine nodded. He brushed off a table and sat on the edge. "And why is that?"

Kurt sighed. "I lied to you earlier this week."

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile. "That's right. Now, are you still sore at all?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, sir."

"Okay. Come here." Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to come over to him.

Kurt crossed the room slowly, stopping when he reached Blaine's side. Blaine grabbed his bag and put it down next to him before grabbing Kurt's arm. He tucked him under his arm, holding him in place bent over one of his knees.

"No noise unless you need to safeword. Okay?" Blaine asked. He saw Kurt nod and brought his hand up.

He brought it down with a soft thwack on Kurt's pants, aiming low for the most effectiveness. He landed a flurry of quick swats, peppering Kurt's sit spot for about thirty seconds before letting him up.

Kurt bit his lip and tried not to squirm. The few swats weren't too bad, nowhere near as bad as his normal spanks. Still, the quickness with which they had landed and where they had landed made it hurt. As he was stood up, he wiped quickly at his moist eyes.

Blaine frowned at the sight and pulled Kurt into his arms, hugging him tightly. Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's neck and sniffled. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. How are you?" Blaine asked, testing Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "A little sore now. Kind of embarrassed." He admitted.

Blaine pulled back a bit. "Was this okay? I know one of your limits was no public punishments but I didn't really count this as public."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't either. I'm just embarrassed that I keep forgetting. That makes three times today I've slipped."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt back into the hug. "I knew Tina was covering for you. You told her?"

Kurt nodded. "She's good to talk to. And she's been on both sides of it with Mike. Is…is it okay?"

Blaine quickly reassured him. "Of course. I'm glad you have someone to talk to. Of course, if she's going to be helping you cover up stuff…" He teased.

Kurt laughed. "No worries. She won't do it often."

"Good to hear. You good to go to glee now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled as he pulled away from Blaine. "Bring on the swimming."

They grabbed their stuff and headed out, going straight to the locker room since they were meeting at the pool.

AN: I was going to cut off sooner but you all have waited so patiently. I answered a few requests in here and I hope the people liked them. If there's something you want to see, let me know. I love getting suggestions. Feeds the muse.


	10. Swim

AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long. Finals were just…terrible, quite frankly. And my job for the summer fell through so I have plenty of time to write. But anyways, life has been painful the last couple weeks but I finally broke through and wrote again. I hope you all enjoy and are still with me after the long wait.

Chapter 10

They got to the locker room and changed quickly, Kurt slipping into a bathroom stall to change discreetly and without the others catching a glimpse of his recently pinkened butt. He grimaced a bit as he pulled the stretchy material over his cheeks, grateful that the suits were knee-length even though it was less fashionable.

He exited the stall and placed his folded clothes in a locker before heading out to the pool area. Everyone else was already in the water, splashing around.

Blaine called out to him and Kurt approached, slowly edging himself in the water.

"Now that Kurt has finally arrived, we can get started." Kurt heard someone say across the pool.

Kurt sent a glare in the direction the voice had come from. "You're all just jealous that I still manage to look fabulous even in this swimsuit." He said haughtily.

Sam grinned and called back. "Yeah. That must be it. Now let's see if you can still manage that while you perform the routine."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, it's on."

The glee kids all laughed and began working to get the routine down, wanting to be able to finish it with just the one extra practice. Two hours later, they called time, having gone through the whole routine without noticeable flaws. Deciding they would rehearse one more time the next day before the actual proposal, the group disbanded for the day, heading into the locker rooms.

Kurt slipped into the stall once more, changing quickly out of the wet suit. Leaving the stall, he placed it on a hanger and stuck it into the locker he had been using, leaving it to drip dry overnight.

Heading over to the sink, he began washing the chlorine off his face, trying to keep it from drying out. In the meantime, Blaine had changed back into his own clothes and was gelling up his hair, knowing how bad it would get with the pool water. He watched Kurt out of the corner of his eyes as he stepped up to the other mirror in the bathroom.

Kurt caught him looking at him and blushed, looking down for a second before returning his attention to his skin care.

Blaine finished gelling his hair and placed his swim stuff in his locker. Shutting it, he went over to Kurt and started putting the products he had already used away. Kurt gave him a smile and finished up quickly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag for him and the two headed out, calling out goodbye's over their shoulders. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked through the silent halls, heading towards the parking lot.

When they got there, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and watched as he slipped into the seat. He grabbed the seat belt before Kurt could and pulled it down, buckling Kurt in. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, letting his mouth shut with a small click. He blushed and looked down, folding his hands on his lap.

Blaine smiled at this as he put Kurt's bag on the floor by his feet. He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before shutting the door.

He walked around the front of the car, keeping an eye on his boyfriend. Slipping in, he buckled his own seatbelt before turning the car on and blasting the heater. They sat in silence as they warmed up before Blaine asked tentatively. "You okay Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. He spoke quietly. "Yes, sir."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the sir, reaching over to Kurt. He gently grabbed his chin and turned his head up to face him. "You sure?"

Kurt swallowed hard, meeting Blaine's eyes for just a moment before dropping them. "Yeah. I-I had no idea that just you buckling my seatbelt for me could be so hot." He turned a bright red as he spoke.

Blaine grinned at that, glad that there was nothing wrong while making a mental note of what Kurt had said. "I'll have to remember that." He dropped his hand from Kurt's chin and turned to the wheel, placing the car in reverse to get out of the parking spot.

Kurt turned slightly in the seat to watch Blaine as he drove them home, watching the lights reflect off his face as they drove past shops and streetlights. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile before turning back to face the road as it was dark and the roads were slick from all the snow that had been falling.

He got them to Kurt's house safely and pulled up to the curb. Turning off the car, he opened his door and walked around the car. Kurt watched him as he opened his door and reached across him to unbuckle the seatbelt. Kurt gulped as Blaine's eyes met his and he saw how widely dilated his eyes were.

"I wish my parents weren't in town. I'd bring you back to my place and make you scream as I fucked you into the mattress." Blaine said quietly, voice husky as he stared into Kurt's wide eyes.

Kurt felt his cock grow hard as Blaine said those words, a blush flooding his face. He tried to look away but Blaine's gaze held him mesmerized in place.

Blaine saw the blush staining Kurt's cheeks and gave a grin that came across as almost predatory to Kurt. "You like that huh? You want me to take you home and fuck you until you are begging for me to let you come? But I wouldn't let you. Not for a little while. I'd take you closer and closer to the edge but I wouldn't let you come for hours. Not until you would do anything if I would just let you come. Would you like that?" Blaine asked, his own erection straining against his pants.

Kurt let out a small whimper as he nodded quickly, eyes pleading with Blaine. Blaine chuckled at that and pulled his head out of the car. He grabbed Kurt by the elbow and helped him stand, eying the hard-on that was barely concealed by Kurt's pants. "Like I said though, my parents are in town so you'll just have to wait."

He bent back over and grabbed Kurt's bag before shutting his car door. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in tight against his body as he walked Kurt to his door. He spoke quietly, whispering in Kurt's ear. "Now remember, no touching yourself without permission. And permission is not granted. I want to think of you tonight, squirming in bed, struggling not to jerk yourself off because I told you not to. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt nodded, letting his head slump against Blaine's shoulder. "Yes, sir."

AN: That's all on this for today. I will be updating regularly again and I have my Dalton story which has nine chapters written that I'm trying to work up the courage to post. Send me some reviews, let me know I didn't lose you all with that long wait.


	11. Tease

AN: So I'm taking requests for what you want to see in the story. Try to keep it within the capabilities of the plot but if you give me enough detail, I could add what you want. Just let me know.

Chapter 11

Blaine smiled at that as he pulled Kurt's keys out of his bag and unlocked the door. He let them into the empty house and helped Kurt with his jacket and shoes before pulling him up the stairs.

Kurt followed willingly, each action Blaine was sending Kurt further and further into wanting and frustration. He wasn't holding out much hope that Blaine would let him come tonight but he couldn't get rid of all hope.

Blaine set Kurt's bag down and asked. "What homework do you have?"

"Just math sir." Kurt answered, fiddling with his hands as he tried not to rub at his aching cock.

Blaine nodded and pulled out Kurt's math book and notes, setting it up at the desk. Pulling the chair out, he crossed the room and pushed Kurt up against the wall, rubbing against him with his own erection. "Here's what you are going to do for the rest of the night. I want you to finish your homework. When your family gets home, go down to dinner with them. Don't stay down there after dinner. Come back up here and lock your door. I want you to take a shower. Finish any of the math that you have left. Call me for when you do your moisturizing. Get in bed. Don't get dressed after your shower. I want to think of you sitting here naked as you rub lotion into your skin, knowing you can't rub the one place that is just aching for attention." He reached a hand down and roughly rubbed Kurt's cock.

Kurt gasped and arched into the touch, eyes closed and head thrown back, leaving his neck bare. Blaine leaned in and gave him a kiss, ending with a light nip on the base of his neck near his collar bone. "Got it?" Blaine asked, air brushing against Kurt's sensitized skin.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said weakly. He whimpered as Blaine's body heat pulled away. Blaine gestured towards the chair, giving Kurt a smack on the butt as he passed by on his way to sit. Kurt yelped as the pain sent more blood flowing down to his erection. He sat down and picked up his pencil, looking over at Blaine pleadingly.

Blaine crossed over and gave him a heated kiss before pulling back. "Good boy. I'll talk to you tonight." With those words, he slipped quietly out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kurt let his head fall on his desk with a thunk as he tried to not immediately begin jerking off from the erection Blaine had left him with.

Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt let out a small groan as he shut the door. He headed down the stairs and out to his car. Slipping in, he turned the car on and sat for a few minutes, trying to will away his own erection so he wasn't as uncomfortable. It was hard, no pun intended, as he couldn't help but think of Kurt up in his room right now, struggling not to touch himself just because Blaine had ordered him not to.

Groaning, he forced his mind away from that and drove home, doing his own homework quickly before joining his parents for dinner. They announced to him there that they would be leaving Monday morning for a two week conference in Atlanta. He hid his smile as he thought about all the things he could do with Kurt once the house was free to them again.

After catching up with them for a bit, he headed upstairs to take a shower, rinsing off the chlorine from the pool. He took his cock in hand and began gently stroking it up and down, eyes closing as he got harder. He began jerking faster as thoughts of Kurt filled his mind. Kurt pleading to come, Kurt arching his butt up as his hand fell against his red cheeks, Kurt falling apart as he came hard as Blaine fucked him against the headboard.

He came at the last thought, shooting hard as he continued jerking through his orgasm. Rinsing off, he turned the shower off and wrapped himself in his towel, going back into his room. He changed into some loose pajamas and sat against the headboard of his bed, phone next to him and computer on.

Meanwhile, Kurt had just stepped into the shower, dinner having started late as a result of Burt getting home late. It had been a quiet affair, every member of the family caught up in their own thoughts. Kurt had done his share of the dishes before heading upstairs, calling out a 'Good night' to his family.

He got upstairs and locked the door. He gratefully unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock. While the erection had gone away after a bit of math homework, it had returned as he came back up the stairs recalling Blaine's instructions for him.

He stripped his clothes and put them in the laundry basket before going into the shower. He turned the water on and waited a moment for it to warm up before stepping under the spray.

Grabbing his soap, he began washing his body off thoroughly, not wanting to have any chlorine left on him. He let out a small groan as his cloth brushed against his aching erection.

Skirting around it, he continued washing off, trying to think of things that would make it go away. Sadly, everything he thought of just led him back to thoughts of Blaine, not helping his erection.

After washing his hair, he sighed before bracing himself, reaching behind him to turn the water temperature down. He shivered a bit as his erection faded, leaving behind a sense of dissatisfaction.

Still, he had to do something about it and Blaine had made it clear he couldn't jerk off. He had a little math left to do and didn't want to be sitting at his desk naked with a huge hard-on.

He shut off the shower and dried off, feeling awkward as he slipped into his room and didn't wrap a towel around him or put pajamas on. He folded his towel on his chair before sitting, pulling his math homework back to him.

The cold air of the room brushed across his exposed skin, causing goose bumps to form on his arms. His left hand fluttered awkwardly for a moment as he unconsciously put it on his lap and remembered he was naked.

He turned a bright red and tried not to think about it, focusing on getting his homework done as soon as possible so that he could call Blaine and cover himself up in bed.

AN: Blaine is being a tease. I know. I promise, Kurt gets a little something in the next chapter. Well, maybe. :D Review, send me ideas for what you want to see, tell me about the weather (it's bloody hot here), whatever.


	12. Satisfaction

AN: Dirty talk in this chapter. Sorry if it's awkward. I did my best. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Rushing through the last few questions, Kurt shut the book and placed it back in his bag. He grabbed his phone and opened it, dialing Blaine's number. Plugging in his headset, he waited for Blaine to pick up.

"Hello, Kurt. How are you?" Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt huffed. "A little…frustrated."

Blaine laughed. "I'd imagine so. You hard babe?" He teased.

Kurt groaned, his cock hardening quickly. "Yes, sir. Please, Blaine, I-"

Blaine interrupted. "Oh Kurt, we haven't even started yet. Save the begging for a few minutes. Now I want you to go do your moisturizing routine. I know how important your skin care is for you."

"Blaine…" Kurt whined.

"Now Kurt." Blaine said, voice hard. "Unless you don't want to come at all tonight."

Kurt moaned low in the back of his throat at that. "I'm going, I'm going. Sorry." He said quickly, moving over to his vanity.

Blaine remained quiet, listening to the click of bottles on the other line. Kurt waited, tense, for Blaine to say something as he began his moisturizing routine. Two minutes passed, Kurt getting tenser and tenser before Blaine finally broke the silence.

"Good boy."

Kurt let out a large sigh at that, feeling the relief spread through his body. He set down the bottle he had in his hands and sat for a moment, waiting for more.

Blaine continued listening for a moment to Kurt's deep breaths, smirking a bit. He cleared his throat and listened as Kurt's breath caught in his throat before he heard the bottles begin clicking again. He started speaking.

"I want you to do your moisturizing routine and listen to me. Don't try rushing it, I know exactly how long you take. Okay?" Blaine said.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said quietly, hands shaking as he picked up the next cream in his routine. He began smoothing it into his skin as he listened to Blaine, trying to stay steady and not reach down to stroke his hard cock.

"I bet it's hard for you right now, to not reach down and touch your cock. You're probably so hard right now, sitting there naked at your vanity. I can just picture you sitting there, blushing all the way down your chest, nipples hardening as the cold air of your room brushes over you." Blaine said into the phone, leaning against the pillows on his bed as he took his cock in hand and began stroking.

Kurt had one hand clenched tightly around his current bottle of lotion while the other jerkily rubbed it into his face. "Blaine, please…"

"Hush Kurt." Blaine ordered. "You still have about ten minutes left of moisturizing to do. So you just keep making that skin of yours as perfect as you like it to be. Just don't touch that cock of yours. I want you to think about how hard you are right now, how much you want to touch yourself. How much would you give if I just let you come right now? Hmm?" He let his thumb stroke across the sensitive top of his cock with his jerks, getting closer to his own orgasm.

"Anything, just please…" Kurt moaned as he opened the final bottle of his routine, barely able to open the lid.

"Shh, it'll be okay babe. You're almost done and then I will let you come. You just finish up. Think about how hard you are, are you leaking babe? So close to coming that the lightest brush stroke would send you over the edge, make you come so hard you see stars. I bet you want that so bad huh? To reach your hand down and touch that hard cock and finally get some relief?"

Kurt gave a light sob, finishing the last of the lotions and putting the lid on. "Done, I'm done. Can I, please?" He twisted his hands together, his need to come nearly overwhelming now that he had nothing else to focus on but his hard, dripping cock.

Blaine groaned at the need in Kurt's voice, hand working frantically at his own erection. "Go for it. Come."

Kurt reached his hand down and wrapped his cock tightly, jerking it just once before he came hard, biting his lip to hold in the loud moans that wanted to escape as the frustration he had been feeling for hours was finally relieved.

On the other end of the line, Blaine came hard as he listened to Kurt give breathy whimpers as he orgasmed, picturing how Kurt must look now in his mind. When he finally regained his breath, he spoke over the sound of the deep breaths on the other end of the line.

"I want you to get in bed now. Use some tissues to wipe up the mess, turn off your lights and then get under your covers." He ordered, listening as he heard gentle rustling through the phone and the sound of a beep as Kurt took him off the headset.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, voice thick with sleep now that he had come so hard. He grabbed a couple tissues and wiped up the remnants of his orgasm, still a little sticky when he was finished. While he would have preferred to go use a washcloth, Blaine hadn't told him to.

Flipping the light off, he crossed the room and slipped under the covers, shivering as his cool sheets brushed his now very sensitive cock. "You in bed now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, too out of it to realize Blaine couldn't see him. "Mmhmm."

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep now. I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow about fifteen minutes earlier than normal. Be ready to go, okay babe?" Blaine said gently, smiling as Kurt slurred out an agreement.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt said quietly, phone tucked near his head on the pillow. He shut his eyes and fell asleep quickly, not even hanging up the phone.

Blaine smiled and clicked his phone off, rolling over to shut off his bedside lamp. He drifted off to sleep, feeling quite content with how the night had gone.

AN: Hope this was satisfying for everyone. Luckily, Blaine wasn't a cheerio so it's not 'All about the teasing and not about the pleasing.' Well, mostly. Review please!


	13. Too Far

AN: …Just go read the story. I know most of you skip my ramblings here anyways.

Chapter 13

Kurt woke the next morning, still sticky from last night. He sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes. He got up and headed into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He took a washcloth and scrubbed at the last bits of stickiness left on his skin before heading into the bedroom to pick out his clothes.

As he was browsing through his shirts, he remembered suddenly what Blaine had told him the night before about being there early. Looking at the clock, he cursed a bit before grabbing clothes quickly and getting dressed. He did his hair in record time for him.

Gathering his stuff for school, he walked over to the door. Looking back at the room, he checked to see if there was any evidence of what had happened the previous night.

Blushing, he grabbed the towel off his chair and brought it into the bathroom and hung it up. He threw the tissues he had used the night before into the trash and put a few pieces of paper on top.

Satisfied that the room held no evidence of anything that had happened, he left the room and went downstairs, knocking back a cup of coffee as he waited for the toaster to pop out a piece of toast. Spreading some peanut butter on top, he ate quickly, keeping an eye on the clock.

Hearing a car pull up in front, he looked out the window in the front hallway. Smiling as he saw Blaine's car there, he rinsed his dishes out quickly before heading out the door.

He got to the car and slipped in, giving Blaine a small smile as a blush flooded his face. He then looked down at his hands. Blaine gave a small chuckle before reaching over and grabbing one of Kurt's hands as he pulled away from the curb.

Driving carefully, he brought them a few minutes away from Kurt's house, out of the neighborhood and into a secluded strip of land. Letting go of Kurt's hand, he turned off the car and got out. Walking around the car, he opened the door for Kurt, grabbing his elbow and pulling him out.

Kurt followed willingly, confused as he looked around to see where Blaine had taken them. Blaine shut Kurt's door and walked a couple steps, opening the back door. He gestured for Kurt to go in.

Kurt slid into the seat, looking at Blaine skeptically. He gave a small grin when Blaine slipped in beside him and shut the door.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and wrapped him in a hug, pulling Kurt's legs over his lap so Kurt was sitting on him. Kurt snuggled in closer, burying his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed as he held Kurt, a smile on his lips. "You were so good for me yesterday, I wanted nothing more than to hold you." He admitted, squeezing Kurt tighter.

Kurt smiled. "Well, I wanted nothing more than to be held so I guess it works out huh?" He said cheekily.

Blaine laughed at that. "Brat." He gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "We don't have much time. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay with last night."

"Last night was…it was unbelievable. I didn't know you could talk like that. Have you been watching porn again?" Kurt answered, nudging Blaine teasingly.

"I needed ideas for what we could do. And I certainly wasn't hearing any complaints." Blaine said.

"Well, I was ready to complain about how hard you left me but I had a feeling that would just end with me not getting to come at all." Kurt said, blushing as he thought about how he had felt last night.

"You were right about that. I like getting to control when you come like that. Complaining would have just left you frustrated." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hip as he spoke.

"Okay." Kurt said simply, laying his head to rest back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled at that, giving Kurt another quick peck.

The small amount of time they had together passed quickly and Blaine reluctantly nudged Kurt. "We have to get going. You good babe?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, sliding away from Blaine. He bit his lip as Blaine opened the door and started to get out. Blaine caught sight of the expression on Kurt's face and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just…I really liked what you did yesterday. I never thought I'd be into that kind of thing but I was. I'm just…a little embarrassed." Kurt admitted, looking down.

"Babe, don't be embarrassed. We can't help what we find hot and honestly, that kind of thing is pretty common. Nobody else will ever know and you don't have to be embarrassed with me. Okay?" Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin so he could look him in the eye.

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a small smile. "You're right. I'll be fine."

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a small kiss before speaking. "Speaking of, I think we need to take care of something."

Kurt gave Blaine a confused look to which Blaine elaborated. "I asked if you were good and you said yes. If I hadn't asked you again, would you have told me what you were feeling?"

Kurt blushed and looked down to which Blaine nodded. "That's what I thought. Come here. Let's take care of this before we head to school."

Kurt grimaced, shaking his head a bit as Blaine grabbed his elbow. "Not here, please." He pleaded.

Blaine shook his head. "No one is here. No one is going to see. Now come on, let's finish this so that we aren't late to school."

He opened the door and slid out of the car, gesturing to Kurt to come out. Kurt twisted his hands a bit before he slid over slowly. He gave Blaine a pleading gaze as he came out of the car. Blaine just shook his head as he moved to sit back down in the car, grabbing Kurt's elbow and guiding him over his lap, legs outside the car and head inside.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to panic at doing this in the middle of the empty field. Blaine was right, no one would come by here, no one would see this. He was trying to reassure himself of this when he realized Blaine was talking to him. "Kurt? Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I really can't do this. Please." He tried to sit up, get out of the car. Blaine tightened his grip on him, causing Kurt to panic. "No, no let me go. I-I…red, red!"

AN: So the next part is already written. I know how I'm resolving this but if you have something you want to see in the future, tell me. I take request seriously. It's why Kurt safe worded. Anyways, review!


	14. Talk

AN: Well, resolution time ahead. Read on my darlings!

Chapter 14

What Kurt didn't realize was that Blaine had been tightening his grip to help Kurt sit up, realizing that his reactions were not typical. He could tell Kurt was freaking out and while this location was no more public than the classroom the day before, that didn't matter if it felt more public to Kurt.

He pulled Kurt up and hugged him tight as he stood outside the car. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, it's okay. We aren't doing this here, I promise." He said soothingly, listening to Kurt's uneven breathing against his shoulder as his heart clenched with guilt.

Kurt clutched Blaine tightly, burying his head down, trying to calm his heart. He wasn't really taking in what Blaine was saying, just letting the sounds of his voice soothe him. As he calmed down, he listened to what Blaine was saying. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to do this here. I promise, never again. Okay babe? Calm down for me, please."

Kurt shook his head a bit, interrupting Blaine. "It's okay. Just, hush for a minute. Please?"

Blaine nodded, burrowing his face into Kurt's hair and breathing him in. They stood in silence for a minute, both of them calming down a bit.

"Okay. Okay. I'm okay now. I promise. Just, can we not talk about this right now? We have class in…ten minutes." Kurt said, pulling back from Blaine. He wouldn't make eye contact with him, instead looking down at his phone.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, hesitating. "We could skip first period if you wanted to talk about this now."

Kurt shook his head, looking up and making eye contact. "I need to go to class. You need to go to class. We can talk at lunch. Okay? I think we both just need some distance from this."

Blaine looked troubled. "Okay. But if you need me at all, you'll text me right? Class or not." He said hesitantly, really not wanting to let Kurt go right now.

Kurt sighed, giving Blaine a smile. "Of course. Blaine, this, this isn't going to break us. It doesn't even come close. Now, let's go." He leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick kiss before slipping into the passenger seat of the car.

Blaine followed, a bit more reassured now. He slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on, pulling out of the empty area. They made their way to school in silence, Kurt reaching out to squeeze Blaine's hand reassuringly part of the way there.

They got there just as the first bell rang and they both ran off to class, not wanting to be late. Blaine stressed out all morning, regardless of what Kurt had said, worried that he had really messed things up.

Kurt on the other hand, was pretty okay all morning. If anything, he felt a little guilty for calling the safeword and getting out of a fair punishment. Shaking his head, he resolved to bring it up when he met with Blaine at lunch.

All things aside, the morning went fast enough and before they knew it, lunch was upon them. Blaine saw Kurt in the lunch line and stepped next to him, grabbing his own tray. Kurt gave him a smile before turning to grab food from the cafeteria worker.

They got their food and had a small exchange with each other, Blaine gesturing towards the door and Kurt nodding. Blaine led them out of the cafeteria, following the hallway down to the secluded class room they had used the day before.

The hallway in front of the classroom wasn't crowded like other parts of the school, since this wasn't a used area of the school. However, there were still people sitting at the end of the hall as Blaine and Kurt entered the room so they resolved to themselves to be quiet as they spoke.

Kurt sat at one of the last dusty desks and gestured to Blaine to sit. Blaine grabbed a chair and pulled it to the other side of the desk, sitting across from Kurt.

"About earlier…" Kurt began.

Blaine shook his head. "That was my fault. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want to do it there."

Kurt held up a hand. "Let me talk. About earlier, I understand why you thought it would be okay to do that there. It's about as secluded as this room is. But the idea of being outdoors doing that…I'm just not comfortable. You couldn't have known that."

"But I should have listened to you sooner. I was letting you up when you safe worded but it never should have gotten to that point." Blaine said, reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"You were letting me up?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Of course. You were panicking and I was worried. I'd do anything to make sure you were all right." Blaine said in a tone that made it clear he thought that should have been obvious.

Kurt gave him a look that basically said everything. He was filled with wonder that Blaine would care for him so much and not even realize how good he was to Kurt. He just stared at Blaine for a moment as the realization settled over his face.

"I-I would have let you up anyways." Blaine said, shock coloring his tone.

Kurt gave him a smile. "Yeah. You would have. Because you are good to me. You know how to read me and you wouldn't do anything that would have caused me harm. Right?"

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, completely reassured now. "Right. How-how did I get so lucky with you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kurt responded, leaning over the table and kissing Blaine.

Blaine responded in kind, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Kurt's head, holding him in place as he opened Kurt's mouth with his tongue, sweeping over Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt moaned and responded in kind, letting his tongue sweep against Blaine's, battling for dominance for a moment.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt's hair and he moaned loudly, submitting to Blaine's intrusion, letting Blaine explore every crevice of his mouth. Eventually Blaine pulled back, both of them panting loudly, grateful for the table between them as it would keep them from jumping each other in the middle of school.

Blaine cleared his throat and gestured down to their forgotten food. "Maybe we should eat now."

Kurt nodded, blinking his eyes fast. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."

He smiled at Blaine as he unwrapped his sandwich, blushing as Blaine winked back at him. They continued exchanging flirty looks as they ate quickly.

AN: Hope everyone is okay with this. I've had this written for a few days and the characters wouldn't have it any other way. I swear, I never understood what writers meant when they said their characters took over a story until I started writing this series. These two are headstrong and stubborn. Anyways, review. Take pity on the poor author getting dragged along by the characters.


	15. Brat

AN: I have nothing written for this for tomorrow. So if I find time to write today, I'll update this tomorrow. If not, I'll post the first chapter of my Dalton story. Something will be posted, just no guarantees as to what. Enjoy the update.

Chapter 15

They finished with a few minutes of lunch to spare. Kurt came around the table and sat on Blaine's lap. Blaine laughed in surprise, bringing his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him up.

"What's all this?" He asked as Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't feel like I got enough cuddles this morning. And this still isn't going to be enough. I wish you could come over to my place again." Kurt said mournfully.

Blaine smiled. "Well, actually, my parents leave Monday so our cuddle time is only limited for a little longer."

Kurt pulled back a bit, grinning. "Really? That's great. I mean, it's not great that they are leaving you home alone again but that we'll get to spend time together again."

"Kurt, you're rambling." Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt blushed. "I know. I'm a little excited."

"Couldn't tell." Blaine teased as he pulled Kurt back towards him for a kiss.

Both of them groaned as the bell rang just as their lips met. "Glee. Darn." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head, trying to pull Blaine back in for a kiss. "There is seven minutes til we have to be there. We have time."

Blaine turned his head away. "If we start we won't stop. We should go."

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's pouting, watching him gather his things back up. "Before we go, are you sure you are okay with this morning?"

Kurt nodded. "I trust you. We're better than okay Blaine. Of course, I'm not sure when you are going to find time to give me what you owe me." He blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean, what I owe you?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt bit his lip before replying quietly. "The spanking you were about to give me."

Blaine shook his head. "We're even on that, babe. Don't worry about it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, giving him a pleading look. "But I lied to you."

"And I'm saying that you were punished enough. Okay?" Blaine said. Kurt gave him a small nod, hand tightening on his bag strap. "Okay. Now let's go to glee."

He reached out to grab Kurt's hand and Kurt pulled back at the last second. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, unable to believe that he was going to deliberately provoke Blaine. He said quietly. "Nothing. I'm _fine._"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, smile falling from his face. "I see. Well, congratulations Kurt. That fine just earned you a trip across my knee after glee tonight. We'll find the time."

Kurt nodded, looking down at the ground. He gulped as Blaine leaned in and spoke lowly into his ear. "And if you try to manipulate me again, I will come up with a far more creative punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt said. He added hesitantly. "Sorry."

Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand again, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get to glee, okay babe?"

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine out the door, silent for a few steps. Blaine regained his normal cheery air quickly and began questioning Kurt about the shirt he was wearing. By the time they got to the classroom, they were a couple minutes late but they were back in good spirits with each other.

They entered the glee room and observed the mayhem that always occurred before a group performance. "I'm going to go talk to Mike about some choreography." Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a quick squeeze before heading off.

Kurt smiled and went over to where Tina was sitting, looking a little overwhelmed. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Tina held up a swimsuit. "Apparently, some of the stitches didn't hold in the water. Wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure." Kurt agreed, putting his bag down and picking up his own needle. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the glee club members ran through choreography and chatted loudly with each other.

"So, how are things in Klaine land?" Tina asked, smiling as Kurt looked away from Blaine.

He smiled. "Surprisingly well. We had a rough morning but we talked at lunch and it's all good now."

"Do you want to talk about this morning?" Tina asked, grimacing as she pricked her thumb with the needle.

"Well, you know what the current rule is about how I am. I-I might have lied a bit and when Blaine went to…fix that, I called red." Kurt said, giving enough detail that Tina would understand but that none of the people around them would. Not that any of them were close enough to hear their quiet conversation.

Tina looked up, shocked. "You safe worded?" She whispered.

Kurt nodded, looking down at the swimsuit he was working on. "I have a thing about public places and he thought it was private enough to not count but it was too much for me. He was letting me up anyways but I wasn't in a right state of mind to realize that."

Tina sighed. "That sucks. You said you're all good now though?"

Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine. "Yeah. He knew without my saying anything. It's all okay now."

Tina shook her head. "Maybe for you. I've never had to safe word before but Mike has and Kurt, I felt like crap the rest of the day. He might be hiding it well but he's probably torn up inside."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at his boyfriend who was talking avidly with Mike. "Maybe. He seems fine to me."

Tina shrugged. "He could be. Maybe since he was already stopping when you called it, he won't feel as bad. But, go easy on him? Trust me, he's probably a little vulnerable right now."

Kurt bit his lip and sewed in silence for a couple minutes before saying quietly. "I…may have manipulated him into something earlier."

Tina gave Kurt a look. "What did you do?"

Kurt grimaced as he explained. "I deliberately used the word fine when he told me that he wouldn't continue what was stopped this morning."

Tina laughed at that. "Kurt, you are a brat. Blaine has his hands full with you."

Kurt blushed at that, glaring at the giggling girl. "Tina!"

"Well, it's true. And I'd say you are in for it the next time you are alone with him. Have fun with that." Tina said, still giggling a bit.

Kurt groaned and went back to sewing in silence for the rest of the period.

AN: So tell me what you think. I wrote these chapters on Wednesday and hit a wall. Hence, the lack of chapters for tomorrow. Hopefully I get past it or else you all get to be subjected to my Dalton story. Could be scary. Anyways, review. Please?


	16. Worries

AN: I wrote this in the past hour before posting it. If it's crap, I'm sorry. I really tried to get past the block and I'm thankful for the suggestion that sparked this. I just…ugh. Anyways, read on. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 16

Glee let out and the rest of the afternoon flew by way too fast for Kurt. He went to his locker and smiled when he saw Blaine waiting for him at his locker. He put his stuff away and grabbed Blaine's hand, walking with him down to the locker room

Changing quickly they each took their spots for the upcoming proposal, making sure everyone who was supposed to hand out a flower was there and ready.

While a little shocked Coach Sue had decided to participate, he wasn't too surprised. He always had though she was a little too over the top to really be truthful about how much she hated Mr. Schue.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he got in position by the pool, waiting for the music to start.

Blaine watched Kurt fret nervously over a loose thread on his suit and smiled softly. He knew Kurt took very seriously everything that he put together by hand and that even that loose thread would be enough to throw him off and stop him from enjoying the whole moment.

He reached forward and grabbed Kurt's twirling finger and stopped him from grabbing the thread. "Hold still babe." He said softly, gripping the thread and ripping it out. He smiled and pressed the thread into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks." Kurt said, looking at the thread in his hand.

Blaine grinned at him and they both startled a bit when the music started. Before they knew it, the performance was over. They all were cheering and hugging as they saw Miss Pillsbury nod and smile to Mr. Schue's question.

Kurt threw himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly before moving off and hugging Tina. Blaine subtly slipped back into the water to cool off for a second before they all started moving out of the pool.

They were headed into the locker room when Finn pulled Kurt aside. "Hey dude. I'm going to be with Rachel until dinner here at school. Let the parents know if they get home first?"

Kurt frowned. "Don't call me dude. And what are you two doing here after school?"

Finn's eyes got wide and he began backing away. "Just-just practicing a duet. Yeah, that's it. See you later dude."

"Finn Hudson!" Kurt said as Finn ran off. He huffed and turned to go into the locker room.

Blaine saw Kurt come in and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Finn. You know, if he wants to lie to me, he should work on his skills." Kurt said, smiling as Blaine came over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What did he lie about?" Blaine asked, looking amused.

"What he and Rachel were doing here after school. He said they were working on a duet, but he was very obviously lying about it." Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly at how badly his stepbrother lied.

"So he won't be home later?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Not until dinner." Kurt answered.

"Well, that works out. We have some stuff to talk about." Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick kiss before heading to his locker.

Kurt's face paled a bit as he remembered what Blaine was referring to. Sighing, he went over to his own locker and grabbed his clothes, changing quickly. He came out of the bathroom stall and washed off his face before following Blaine out of the locker room.

They started towards their lockers, grabbing the books they would need for the weekend before heading out to Blaine's car.

They made the trip with the radio playing, filling up the potential awkward silence. Arriving at Kurt's house, they headed in, knowing they had a couple hours before Blaine had to leave and anyone would be at the Hummel's.

They took off their jackets, shivering a bit after leaving the cold outdoors and headed up to Kurt's room after checking the house was empty. They shut his door just to be safe and Blaine gestured for Kurt to sit on the bed.

"Look Kurt, I've been thinking about this since earlier and I'm really not sure I'm comfortable punishing you." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I told you, it's okay. I knew what I was doing. I know I deserve it so you should do it."

Blaine sighed. "But that's just it babe. Do you deserve it? I mean, sure you lied to me about how you were feeling but-"

Kurt cut in. "But what? I lied and we have a rule about that remember? I'm not saying I really want you to do _this_, but at the same time, I can't deny that it works for us."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not fair of me to punish you for lying about how you've been feeling when I do the same thing. When I have to punish you, it makes me so nervous. I'm terrified I'm going to hurt you or do something that you can't forgive me for. Maybe it would be better if this just stopped."

Kurt bit his lip, eyes tearing up. "Where is this coming from? You've never told me about this before. You suggested this. And I-I need it Blaine." Kurt said, the last part in a pleading whisper.

"Maybe. But when you safe word like you did earlier, I just…I have to wonder if maybe I'm doing more damage than good." Blaine said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Kurt reached over and grabbed them tightly. "You don't do any damage to me. We've talked about this honey. And I promise, if it ever becomes something that I think is hurting us or me, I will tell you. Just, don't stop now. Please?"

Blaine continued looking down at their joint hands. Kurt slid off the bed and looked up at Blaine from his knees. "Please sir? Please don't give up on me, on this. We can make it work. If this is getting too hard for you, we can talk about it but don't stop out of concern for me. It's not needed."

Blaine shuddered at the word 'sir', listening to Kurt's words. Letting them flow through his head, he relaxed a bit, the worries and fears that had been growing in his head since that morning finally loosening. After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "Okay."

Kurt smiled and let out a shaky breath.

"Okay, I'll keep doing this. But I really need to know that if this stops working for you, you will tell me. I know I-I pressured you into this a bit at the beginning. If you decide you want this to stop, it doesn't mean the end of our relationship. I shouldn't have implied that to begin with. Okay?" Blaine said, bending a bit so he was making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. And I was never worried about that, you know."

"Oh you weren't?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"Nope. You love me too much to leave me." He answered cheekily.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt off the ground, wrapping him in his arms. "That I do, Kurt. That I do."

AN: So there you go. A little Blangst because I can only imagine how bad he must feel and it works with a request from one of my readers. Remember, if you ask for it, there's a good chance you will receive. BTW, can someone clarify 'silent spanking' for me? I thought I already did that but someone else asked for it so maybe I got it wrong. Anyways, review please.


	17. Business

AN: And another chapter written with ten minutes to spare. I really need to find time to do some writing. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 17

Pulling apart, Blaine sighed and gave Kurt a small smile. "You good?"

"Unbelievably so." Kurt said, grinning back at Blaine.

"Good to hear. Ready to get started?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand quickly before turning him around. "Okay. I think a few minutes in the corner will help both of us get in the right frame of mind for this."

Kurt moved over to the corner following Blaine's guiding hand. He flushed as he reached the corner and felt Blaine's hand move away from his back. Alone in the corner again.

How did he manage to get here again? It seemed like he was constantly messing up. He hadn't lied to Blaine earlier though, he was relieved that Blaine did this. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this until Blaine suggested it. But at this point, he couldn't imagine not having this arrangement with Blaine.

He sighed and shifted his weight to his other foot. While he might want to have this type of relationship and he did appreciate the punishment and forgiveness, he hated the waiting. It made him feel awkward and guilty. He sighed and hoped that Blaine would let him out soon and get the rest of the punishment over with already.

Blaine, for his part, was concentrating on getting his mind back in gear to punish Kurt. He had told Kurt earlier, it took a lot for him to work up the nerve and courage to punish Kurt. He always felt a little hypocritical taking Kurt over his knee. He wasn't perfect and it's why he tried to be lenient with Kurt.

He pushed these thoughts down and focused on the matter at hand. Kurt had provoked him into punishing him and he would give it to him. He wasn't sure what he would do the next time Kurt tried to manipulate him like that. He sighed and resolved to look for a solution online.

Finally, feeling he was ready, he called to Kurt. "Come here Kurt."

Kurt squared his shoulders and turned around, looking at the floor by Blaine's feet as he walked over to him. Blaine gave a small sigh at Kurt's inability to meet his eyes but continued on, knowing it was just a sign that his boyfriend was in the right frame of mind for this.

He reached for Kurt's pants and unzipped them, pulling them down to his knees along with his underwear. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him over his lap. Saying nothing, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Kurt's right cheek.

Kurt gasped, not expecting Blaine to start so quickly or so hard. As Blaine's hand came down again on his other cheek, he reached down and held onto Blaine's leg, his hand tightening with each subsequent smack.

Blaine continued landing hard smacks, flicking his wrist as they came down to make it sting more. After a dozen smacks, he left Kurt's cheeks a bright pink and warm to the touch. Resting his hand, he asked. "What's this for?"

Kurt cringed, waiting for the next smack to land. Realizing Blaine had stopped, he let out his shaky breath and answered. "Not being honest about how I was feeling, sir."

Blaine made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, that's true but the thing I really had a problem with was you manipulating me into this. When I decide that you don't deserve punishment, you accept that. You don't deliberately provoke me into this. Understood?" Blaine lectured, voice hard.

Kurt choked back a sob, the position and lecturing hitting him hard. He nodded vigorously, biting his lip when Blaine's hand left his cheeks again. He yelped as Blaine's hand came down in a hard flurry on the crease between his cheeks and thigh. His legs kicked up and down, squirming around.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He begged, hand clenching around Blaine's leg.

Blaine finally stopped after turning Kurt's sit spots and upper thighs a dark pink. Stopping, he pulled Kurt up and into sitting on his lap. Kurt winced as his enflamed cheeks hit Blaine's lap. He curled into Blaine, his voice coming out in pants, not crying but close to it.

Blaine rubbed his back, waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt hesitantly spoke after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I pushed you into that. I won't do it again."

Blaine chuckled a bit. "I'm sure you won't." He reached a hand down and patted Kurt's butt.

Kurt laughed at that too even as he turned red. "Well, for that reason too. But I'm sorry because I realize how hard it is for you. I'll try to be more considerate of that from now on."

Blaine shook his head and pushed Kurt up so he was making eye contact. "Hey, no. You be concerned with not breaking the rules. I will do this for you for as long as it's necessary. Just try to focus on not lying to me and don't manipulate me if I have told you no. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay. You'll tell me the next time you are feeling too…nervous about this? Because I don't want you to do this for me unless it's something you are comfortable with. I mean, you can safe word too."

Blaine smiled. "I appreciate the thought. And I will. I just get a little overwhelmed sometimes. Doing this means you trust me so much and I just get scared I'll ruin that."

Kurt shook his head. "We will work on your insecurities. For now, just trust me when I tell you that you aren't doing anything I don't want. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, giving a small smile as Kurt gave him a kiss. Moaning a bit, he deepened the kiss, letting Kurt's tongue into his mouth. They made out for a few minutes before Kurt stood and pushed Blaine back on the bed. He kicked off his pants quickly as Blaine waited.

Straddling him, he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Let me take care of you for a bit okay?"

Blaine nodded and groaned as Kurt moved his mouth down to begin sucking and kissing at his neck.

AN: I'm a tease, I know. Well, something to look forward to tomorrow right? Please review. Maybe I'll stop putting off writing for this if I have motivation.


	18. Topping

AN: I don't know. Writing this was hard. For reasons. I'll expand at the bottom of the chapter so I don't spoil anything. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

Kurt loosened Blaine's bowtie and latched onto the bit of neck that left exposed to him, nipping at his skin. Blaine groaned, hips thrusting up as Kurt's mouth passed over the sensitive skin over his collar bone.

Kurt smiled and began working at the belt on Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them and moving off of him just long enough to pull them off. He got back on the bed between Blaine's legs, looking down at his red and leaking cock.

Licking his lips, he lifted Blaine's shirt up a bit before lowering his head down. He licked lightly at the top of Blaine's erection. "Ohh that feels so good." Blaine said, trying to buck his hips up and get his cock fully in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt laughed at that and lowered his mouth further down, taking the top of his cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around. He used the hand not holding him up to reach down and fondle Blaine's balls.

As his right hand worked on Blaine's balls, he lowered his mouth down lower, taking Blaine completely in his mouth. He laughed around Blaine's cock as he heard him moan loudly from the top of his bed.

Letting his hand move further down, he began teasing a finger around Blaine's hole. This set Blaine to writhing around on the bed and his cock began leaking a bit. Kurt slid his mouth off the cock and licked around the top.

Looking up at Blaine, he smiled at how disheveled his normally put together boyfriend looked. He reached over and opened his night stand drawer, feeling around for the lube and a condom.

Letting out a victorious noise, he popped open the top and spread some lube on his fingers. Pushing Blaine's legs apart and bent, he began lightly pushing a finger in, rubbing his thigh as Blaine hissed in discomfort.

Moving his finger in and out until the tense look on Blaine's face faded, he pushed a second finger in, scissoring them so that Blaine was getting stretched for Kurt. Moving quickly, he added a third finger in.

Once he felt Blaine was sufficiently stretched around his fingers, he pulled them out, making a shushing noise as Blaine whined. "Give me a second here." He said, unwrapping the condom. Sliding it on, he rubbed lube on his own hard erection before sliding forward.

Lining his cock up, he began slowly pushing his cock into Blaine, hand wrapped around Blaine's cock and gently stroking. Blaine panted out as he felt Kurt slowly enter him, both of them stopping and waiting to adjust as Kurt fully settled in him.

"You ready?" Kurt asked, hand still stroking Blaine to get him back to full hardness after the pain of penetration.

Blaine nodded quickly, smiling up at Kurt. Kurt leaned forward as best he could, managing to drop a kiss on Blaine's lips before he began moving slowly in and out of Blaine.

At first, just the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as Kurt thrust in and out of Blaine, hips hitting him with every thrust. Finally though, Kurt heard Blaine moan loudly and he smirked, aiming for the same spot again.

When he got the same response from Blaine, he continued to thrust, aiming for that spot, knowing he had found his prostate. Blaine clenched around him and Kurt gasped, breaking his stride a bit before continuing with renewed vigor.

Both of them were panting loudly, groans escaping them. Kurt got closer and closer and began jerking his hand around Blaine's cock, trying to bring him off. Blaine finally couldn't stop himself any longer, the double sensation of Kurt hitting his prostate along with his hardened cock being rubbed bringing him to the edge.

As Kurt felt Blaine falling apart around him, he kept his hand around Blaine's cock, preventing his shirt from getting hit. He soon lost his presence of mind as the feeling of Blaine coming brought him over the edge. He came hard and froze, deep in Blaine as he did.

Coming down from his orgasm high, he pulled out, disposing of the condom and using a tissue to wipe off Blaine's come. He flopped down on the bed next to Blaine once that was done, exhausted after the mind-blowing sex.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, voice a bit raspy.

"Mmhmm?" Kurt replied, face down on his bedspread.

"That was good." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed at that, shoulders shaking as he giggled into the bedspread. "God, you're a dork."

"Hey!" Blaine said, weakly reaching over and smacking Kurt's bare ass before breaking into laughter himself.

Kurt edged over on the bed so he was lying next to Blaine, heads next to each other. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I topped." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand in a semi-awkward position.

"Yeah, it has. I almost forgot just how damn good you are." Blaine replied, contorting his own hand so he could hold onto Kurt.

"Good? I'm amazing." Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head even as he agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, you are."

They laid there in silence for a bit, recovering from the long day and just enjoying each other's company. Eventually though, Blaine glanced over and caught sight of the clock. Seeing the time, he began pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Blaine said, looking down at his boyfriend. Kurt was still lying face down, pants down at his knees, cheeks still pink. He leaned over and kissed both of them before he stood up and began righting his shirt and pulling on his pants.

Kurt moaned at the light sensation of Blaine's lips before turning over. He shimmied his pants back up as he watched Blaine dress. Standing up, he stood in front of the mirror, straightening his clothes before going over to the door.

He opened it and walked down the stairs with Blaine, stopping at the front door while Blaine put his coat on. They shared a quick kiss before Blaine slipped out the front door as Kurt watched him walk over to his car.

Shutting the door, Kurt went in the kitchen and started cooking dinner, already missing Blaine and not looking forward to a weekend without him.

AN: Kurt is hard to write as a top. I think it's just because of how I've constructed my story but dang, it's difficult. Which is weird because canon!Kurt doesn't really strike me as an exclusive bottom so it should be easier to write this. Whatever. Review. Weigh in on my internal debate about Kurt's topping ability. Then I can stop arguing with myself and feeling strange.


	19. Friday Night

AN: Procrastinated again. I had to go through Michael for Klaine scenes and there are a lot of them so it took longer than I thought. So you all almost didn't get an update today. But I finished with fifteen minutes to spare. Off to edit. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Family dinner at the Hummel's was a lively affair, Carole and Burt talking about a new movie they were planning to see the following day. Kurt was talking about the sale that he was going to go to with the girls. And Finn was…well, Finn was eating quickly and had a confused look etched on his face.

After dinner finished, they gathered in the living room with a game of Trivial Pursuit. As Burt was answering a question Carole asked, Kurt asked quietly. "Something the matter?"

Finn looked at him and gave him a goofy grin. "No dude. Why would you think that?"

Kurt shrugged. "You seemed a little out of it at dinner."

Finn just gave him the same goofy grin. "Nope. Just a long day. Nothing wrong though."

Kurt nodded, giving Finn a look. "Okay. Sure. I will find out what happened today. Mark my words."

Finn didn't reply, just picking up the dice for his turn. Kurt let him drop it, pulling out the card and asking him a question. The family continued playing for a couple hours before finally Carole managed to collect all the wedges.

Groaning, the boys cleaned up as Carole cackled about her win. Finished up, they went their separate ways for the night, the boys going to their own rooms while Carole and Burt settled in front of the television.

Kurt shut his door, smiling. It was weird but he loved the Friday nights spent playing board games with his new family. It was strange to have that experience but it wasn't a bad one.

Still smiling, he went over to his laptop and opened it, going onto Facebook. Opening up a chat between himself and Mercedes, Rachel and Tina, he confirmed their plans for the following day before starting a conversation about the proposal.

They were just laughing over how ridiculous the look on Schue's face was when a message from Santana popped up. 'I know you aren't planning on not inviting me and Britt-Britt out shopping tomorrow. She wants to see her dolphin.'

Sighing, Kurt informed the rest of the girls about this change in plans. They were all a little wary but agreed quickly anyways, two years of glee superseding any worry over possible motivations they may have.

Since all the other girls were going, they extended the invite to Quinn and Sugar. Looking at the time, Kurt sent a farewell to all of them before signing off.

Clicking on his Skype icon, he logged in and smiled as he saw the green icon next to Blaine's name. Clicking the call button, he plugged in his headphones as it rang.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine said cheerfully, waving through the screen.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said, blowing him a kiss. "Ready to moisturize?"

Blaine laughed. "Sure. Let's do it."

Both boys laughed at that phrasing before they pulled out their lotions. Blaine eyed his a bit suspiciously, not sure if Kurt had done something to it before opening it. Kurt chatted about his plans with the girls, rolling his eyes as he added about Santana joining them.

Blaine shot him a look to which Kurt simply gave an innocent wide-eyed look. Blaine laughed and waved at him to continue on. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before continuing on his talk about the plans.

When he finished, Blaine started talking about his night and how awkward it was to spend so much time with his parents. "I mean, I know I shouldn't feel that way about my parents but they are gone so much, I'm just used to being on my own."

Kurt shrugged. "That makes sense honey. You're very independent at this point. It's going to be weird for you to have to adjust to having them around. But they leave Monday so try to get past it and enjoy your time together."

"You're right. I know you are. I'll get over it. I should actually go to bed. They want me to come with them to Columbus tomorrow morning. Something about family brunch with my aunt up there." Blaine said, stretching his arms behind his back, his shirt lifting up and revealing his abs.

"You're going to leave me with that image? Cruel." Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed before regaining his composure. "Oh hush you. I'll text you tomorrow. I'll probably need the distraction. My aunt is kind of…crazy is the nice way to put it."

Kurt laughed. "All right. I'm sure the girls will start getting on my nerves too. Text any time."

"All right. Play nice tomorrow." Blaine said, mostly teasing with just a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Always." Kurt answered back, winking at Blaine. Exchanging 'I love you's', they disconnected the call.

Kurt opened a new tab, starting up his game of Angry Birds. Proceeding quickly through the beginning levels, he quickly got sucked into the vortex that is Angry Birds. Before he knew it, two hours had passed and it was one in the morning.

Blinking in shock at the time, he closed his computer down, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He slid under his blanket after shutting off the light and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Ten minutes later, he opened his eyes, groaning as the images of Angry Birds finally stopped playing. He had played too long and now all he could think about was the puzzle he had been working on.

Grabbing his IPod, he started playing music to a musical, visualizing it in his head. He finally fell asleep about halfway through at almost three in the morning.

Blaine had hung up from his call with Kurt and had been getting into bed when he got a text from Sebastian, asking a question about the Warblers. Sighing, he replied telling Sebastian to call him the next morning, saying he had to go to bed then.

With that taken care of, he got into bed, smiling as he thumbed through his phone and reviewed his text history with Kurt. This was his favorite way to go to bed when he didn't have Kurt next to him. Finally tired, he drifted off to sleep, Kurt's face smiling in his head.

AN: I thought there was one more episode between the proposals and Michael but I guess not. I meant to have more build up to the Sebastian thing. Oh well. We get to be treated to his snarkiness soon. Beware! Haha, please review!


	20. Weekend Begins

AN: I wrote this before 11 for once. I'm so proud! Read on and enjoy. Just a filler chapter sadly.

Chapter 20

Blaine woke up early the next morning, groaning as he got out of bed. He jumped in the shower, letting the water wake him up before his long day with his parents and aunt. He hadn't been lying the day before. His aunt was very eccentric. Not mean or anything, just in another world.

Getting out of the shower, he got dressed in plain jeans and a shirt, not wanting to have anything that could cause his aunt to go off on a tangent about corporate takeover of fashion.

Sighing, he pulled out his gel and began slicking his hair up, not wanting to deal with the craziness today. As he was setting the gel down, his phone beeped with a text message. Smiling, he crossed his room to grab the phone, looking forward to texting Kurt.

His enthusiasm died when he saw it was Sebastian. 'Can I ask you that question about the Warblers now, killer?'

Sighing, he tapped out a reply. 'Yes.'

He grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket before picking up his phone and heading downstairs. He got a new text just as he entered the kitchen. 'Did the warblers ever do anything by Coldplay while you were here?'

Thinking back, Blaine sent back a reply, silently wondering why Sebastian didn't just ask one of the guys still at Dalton. His message was answered quickly Sebastian pumping him for information on some of the performances he had done lead for.

Blaine poured himself some cereal and began eating as he listed some stuff that he had done with the warblers. He had just gotten a snarky reply about Katy Perry that he was preparing to answer when his mom walked in.

"Hey, you almost ready to head out?" She asked, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine took the last bite of cereal and brought his bowl to the sink. "Ready when you are."

His mom was about to reply when Blaine's phone buzzed again. "Oooh, is that Kurt?" She teased.

Blaine blushed and shook his head, picking up the phone and reading the message from Sebastian. "No. Just one of the warblers."

"Oh, I'm glad you're still in touch with them. Such nice boys." His mom said. She grabbed a thermos of coffee and headed out the door. "We leave in five."

Blaine called back an agreement and headed upstairs, informing Sebastian of the wonder that is Katy Perry. Reminded of Kurt at the mention, he tapped out a text to Kurt, wishing him a good day. It was past nine so Kurt should be up by then as he had said he was meeting the girls at ten.

Grabbing a sweater, he headed back downstairs and put on his heavy coat before going out to the car with his parents, prepared for an interesting day with his family.

In another part of Lima, Kurt's phone beeped out at him, startling him awake. Muttering angrily under his breath, he picked up the phone, ready to send an angry text to whoever woke him up so early.

He was shocked to see that it was already so late. He tossed the phone down and headed into the bathroom to get ready, realizing he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before.

Grumbling, he picked out an outfit in his head as he brushed his teeth, wanting to shorten his morning routine as much as possible to increase his chances of getting to the mall on time.

Going into his room, he got dressed quickly and styled his hair, keeping an eye on the clock. Seeing that he only had ten minutes until he had to leave, he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys and left his room, heading downstairs with a scowl on his face.

His dad and Carole were sitting at the table when he got in there. Kurt didn't say anything to either of them, in no mood to fake being pleasant. He headed to the coffee maker and downed a lukewarm cup before pouring another and putting it in the microwave.

He grabbed an apple and ate it quickly before he drank the second cup of coffee, finally feeling the caffeine going through his blood. Feeling awake finally, he gave Carole and his dad a greeting. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You headed out?" Burt asked, watching Kurt as he made himself a piece of toast.

"Yeah. Meeting the girls at the mall for a sale." Kurt said, sipping at his coffee.

Carole smiled. "Sounds fun. Try not to attack any of the other shoppers."

Kurt grinned. "I make no promises. Well, I have to go. See you tonight."

He drained his cup of coffee and grabbed the toast to go, holding it in his mouth as he put on his heavy coat. Chewing quickly, he headed out to his car, driving carefully to the mall.

He got to the store just a minute before it opened, seeing all the glee girls in front of the store waiting for him. "Hey ladies. You're all looking fabulous today."

They all said hello's and Mercedes added. "Well, you are no slouch either. Love the shirt."

Kurt grinned and they turned to face the door, watching as the employee approached the door and unlocked it. Heading in, Kurt separated from the rest of them, heading to the men's section for a shirt he had seen advertised as fifty percent off.

Finding it, he headed back to the girls, walking through the racks with them, picking up shirts here and there for each of them to try on, along with one for himself. Carrying his pile to the fitting rooms, he divided it out to each of them, smiling as Tina showed him that one of the shirts he had picked for her was already in her pile. Santana just gave him a wink when she took his pile to which he rolled his eyes. Brittney gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanking her dolphin. The real surprise was Sugar.

He handed her a couple tops that he thought she might like based on stuff she had worn before. She took the pile and looked at for a minute before smiling. "Thank you. It's not often I find anybody as fashionable as I am but you are certainly very close."

With those words, she flounced into the dressing room. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "You're welcome." He called down the hall before going into a room with his own shirts.

AN: Yeah. I think I'm just going to speed through the weekend. So should be finished in the next chapter. I don't like Klaine being apart. It's so sad. Anyways, review. Please.


	21. Saturday

AN: Another filler chapter. I'm really terrible at just skipping stuff. But it only took me one chapter to get through essentially two days (one for each boy). So I'm proud of myself.  
Chapter 21  
Finished in the store, the group moved through the mall, Kurt buying several shirts and a couple pairs of pants before he called it a day. He was still trying to recover from the holidays and didn't want to overspend.  
He headed to the food court with Tina, Brittney, and Santana, the rest of the girls continuing on in their quest. Buying a smoothie, he sat and watched the crowds go by with the girls.  
Realizing something, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his texts, finding he never had replied to Blaine's text that morning. Hitting reply, he sent him a greeting, telling him about the amazing new clothes he had bought.  
"Texting the hobbit?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her smoothie, managing to make that look dirty.  
Kurt sighed and set his phone down. "He is not a hobbit. And yes."  
"Wait, he's not a hobbit? But why is he so short and curly?" Brittney asked, staring at Kurt.  
Tina giggled at that and waited for Kurt to answer. "That doesn't make him a hobbit, sweetie. He isn't from the Shire."  
"Where?" Brittney asked, looking even more confused.  
Santana grinned and took pity on Kurt. "Don't worry about it. Now, what do you say we go find a new collar for Lord Tubbington?"  
Brittney smiled wide. "Yeah. He's been taking his off when I'm not watching so I think it's time for a new one."  
The two of them stood and walked off, leaving Kurt and Tina to talk. Kurt's phone buzzed. "So what does he want?" Tina asked, trying to look over Kurt's shoulder.  
"Remind me not to hurt any poor shoppers. You do it once or twice and people just don't trust you anymore." Kurt said, sighing dramatically.  
Tina just laughed and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, waiting for him to gather his bags before pulling him towards her favorite store, making it impossible to reply to Blaine.  
Blaine had spent the drive to Columbus listening to his IPod as his parents talked quietly in the front seat. As they got close, he pulled the headphones out and began plotting with them about how best to survive this trip.  
Deciding the best strategy was for Blaine to say the least amount he could, they pulled up to his aunt's house. She came outside to greet them, quickly ushering them in, citing the government satellites watching them.  
Sharing glances with his parents, they went in quickly, taking in the completely bare room that she showed them to. Sitting on the floor with her, Blaine sighed as he realized this might be a longer visit than he had thought.  
A couple hours passed by relatively quickly, his aunt nothing if not entertaining. He was actually noticing that she seemed to biting back a smile as she said some of her more outlandish claims. He bit back a laugh as she winked at him before going on a rant about the problems with technology.  
He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and excused himself, heading to the bathroom and pulling out his phone, smiling when he saw Kurt had finally replied. He sent a teasing text to him, asking if he had been nice to the other shoppers and saved them anything to buy.  
He waited as long as he could for a reply before finally leaving the bathroom. He found his parents were putting their coats on, getting ready to head out to lunch. Pulling his on, he followed them out to the car, sitting in the back with his aunt. She nudged him and pointed out some of her favorite places, successfully distracting him.  
After lunch, they headed back to home, Blaine sharing a grin with his aunt behind his parent's backs. On the ride back, he texted Kurt again, asking if everything was going alright.  
As he was waiting for a text from Kurt, he got another text from Sebastian. He replied trying to send through in the tone that he didn't feel like talking. Sebastian wasn't good at subtleties and he continued texting Blaine for the rest of the car ride.  
He finally got a reply from Kurt as they got home. He smiled when he read that Tina had kidnapped him and forced him into some gothic clothes under threat of taking his phone for good. He sent back his consolations and asked if he was going to call that night.  
Kurt smiled at the question, glad that he finally had his phone back. Tina had forced him into several horrible outfits after another. The black thing might work for her but he was just too pale. He had caved and bought a couple black bands that he could wear around his wrists. It had nothing to do with Tina showing him how they could be used for bondage.  
Blushing, he pushed the bands to the bottom of his bags as he walked out to his car. He sent Blaine a simple 'Of course' before sliding his phone into his pocket and pulling out his keys.  
He drove home and found it was quiet, his dad out in the garage tinkering with Carole's car while Finn had left to hang out with Puck. Carole was in the kitchen and gave him a grin when he walked in. "Want to bake?" She asked, showing him a recipe she had found.  
Smiling, he put his stuff down and set to work with her. The time until dinner flew by as the two baked and cooked up a bunch of food for the family to eat. Finn got back just in time, as if he had a secret food sense or something, and they sat down to eat. After they finished, Burt and Carole took off for a movie while Finn left to go back to Puck's for a game marathon.  
Heading to his room, he pulled his laptop to his bed and opened up Skype in the background while he played Angry Birds to wait for Blaine.  
Blaine had finally finished dinner with his family, having finished later than normal due to all the traveling they had done. He opened his computer up and smiled as he clicked the call button next to Kurt's name.  
AN: Probably the fastest paced chapter I've ever written. I just am not good at editing down the details. Oh well. Review, tell me about your weekends. I hope someone is having an exciting one.


	22. Skype Night

AN: Klaine times. Hooray! Everyone go enjoy their skype times. We're all hanging on for Monday.

Chapter 22

"Blaine! I've missed you!" Kurt said as he answered the call.

Blaine laughed at that. "You missed me? I didn't leave you hanging for hours waiting for a reply to a text."

Kurt blushed at that. "I was busy."

"Busy buying out the mall?" Blaine teased.

Kurt scoffed. "Please. I didn't buy that much. Only most of it."

Blaine shook his head as he laughed. "I don't have a problem believing that. But really, what all did you buy?"

Kurt grinned and got up from his bed, going over to his bags. He turned the computer and began modeling a few of the shirts he had bought, holding them up for Blaine to see. Blaine made appreciative noises, smiling at the joy on Kurt's face as he talked about the different stores and hanging out with the girls.

Kurt smirked as he pulled a small bag out. He got back on the bed and pulled out the bands. Blaine eyed them, a little confused. "What are those?"

Kurt blushed as he looked at Blaine while leaving his head down. "Well…" He put them around his wrists. "They are nice looking wristbands."

"Uh-huh. And?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt as he continued not making full eye contact.

"Well, Tina actually showed me something interesting." He grabbed the small hidden rings embedded in them. "We can use them to tie me up."

Blaine blinked, shocked for a moment that Kurt would say that so blatantly. "Really? Well, we will have to thank Tina somehow. After we use those."

Kurt smiled. "So how does your Monday look?"

Both of them laughed at that, both of them knowing Kurt was being serious but the fact that it was Kurt asking that making it funny. Blaine shook his head as the laughter faded. "Well, someone is in a mood today."

Kurt smiled. "Just missed you, that's all. I wanted to text you but Tina took my phone and wouldn't give it back until I'd tried on a million different outfits."

Blaine sighed. "That Tina. Taking your phone. Why are we friends with her again?"

"Oh shut up. How was your day?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes affectionately at Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, making a face that asked 'Who, me?'

Kurt laughed. "What's up with you?"

"You told me to shut up." Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt sighed and just gave him a look. Blaine laughed. "All right, all right. Well, as you know, we went to see my crazy aunt."

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to continue. "Well, she maybe is not so crazy."

"Really? Because I've been hearing stories about this crazy aunt of yours for months now. And she sounds pretty crazy to me." Kurt said, pushing the laptop to the end of his bed and laying down in front of it.

"That's what I thought too, but during her stories, she was totally laughing. I think she's just messing with my parents." Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt shook his head. "That sounds pretty crazy to me."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But it made the day fun anyways. And she's crazy in a different way than expected. I feel like I could actually get along with her."

"That's great honey. I'm glad your day wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "And did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Mostly. I spent most of my time with Tina which was kind of weird but it kind of makes sense. Mercedes and I have been weird for a while and Quinn was there to keep her company. And honestly, I like hanging out with Tina more. She knows more about fashion and she understands us better. And Mercedes is all caught up in her Sam/Shane problems but she won't talk about it." Kurt rambled on, cutting off when Blaine coughed loudly. He stopped talking and looked sheepishly at Blaine.

"Breathe, babe. It's okay to like Tina more. It happens, you grow up and apart and make different friendships. And I've said before I like that you have Tina to talk with and everything. Don't feel guilty about that." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't really. It's just always awkward when we all hang out and normally I would go with Mercedes when we all separate but I went with Tina."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not on you alone to go be with her. She has to make efforts too and since she didn't, I think it shows that she doesn't mind."

Kurt frowned for a second. "I guess that's true. Still, it's too bad. She was a really great friend for a long time. I mean, I came out to her first and broke her heart and she still was cool with it." He smiled at that.

Blaine laughed. "Wow. You broke her heart? Kurt Hummel, heartbreaker."

"Blaine! Stop it. She broke my windshield. I obviously broke her heart. I'm just a ladies man." Kurt said, laughing.

Both of them chuckled at that. "Well, I hope not. I rather like you not being a ladies man." Blaine said.

Kurt gave him an appraising look through the computer. "Well, okay. I guess I can make an exception in my long, long line of women for you."

"Aww, you do love me." Blaine said, covering his heart with his hand.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, it's a little hard not to."

Blaine made an 'aww' face at Kurt before replying. "A little hard not to love you either. But I wouldn't want to stop."

Kurt sighed. "Now why do we have these conversations when you aren't here for me to kiss? It just doesn't seem fair."

Blaine laughed. "Well, come Monday, we will have untold amounts of time together. So save that kiss for me."

"Who else would I kiss? I'm looking forward to it." Kurt said.

Blaine agreed. "Me too. But I should go now. My parents still want to spend time together tomorrow but I have a ton of homework so I'll have to do that early."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I have a lot too. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt said, blowing him a kiss.

They disconnected the call before both of them got ready for bed. Kurt, exhausted after the night yesterday, went right to sleep. Blaine stayed up for a bit, searching through facebook before going to bed.

AN: My goal for tomorrow is to get these two through Sunday in a single chapter. Fingers crossed everybody. Please review.


	23. Sunday

AN: I did it! It's a little rushed but I did a day in a chapter. Go read about Sunday.

Chapter 23

Blaine woke the next morning at eight, groaning at his alarm. He turned it off and rolled out of bed and straight into the shower, knowing he wouldn't stay awake without the help.

Showering quickly, he got out and dried off, getting dressed before sitting at his desk. Opening his textbook, he worked his way through a section of chemistry before heading downstairs for breakfast.

He got down there to find his mom had made a batch of pancakes. Cheering, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a plate for himself.

"So what do you want to do for our last night together?" She asked, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "You make it sound so morbid. You'll be back in a couple weeks. But I don't care. We don't have to do anything special."

She sighed. "Well, we could go out for dinner. I'm not really in the mood to cook and we both know better than to let your dad do anything more complicated than macaroni and cheese."

Both of them laughed as they reminisced about the screwed up chicken that marked his last attempt at cooking. "Well, like I said, we can do whatever. I just have to get my homework done first."

"What kind of teenager are you?" His mom said, laughing.

Blaine smiled and said jokingly. "Then I'm going to go rob a bank. Don't wait up."

"Oh hush. Go do your homework." She said, taking his empty plate from him and sending him off with a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine got back to his room and sighed as he pulled his math book out. It was going to be a long Sunday.

Kurt woke up about an hour after Blaine did and leisurely got ready for the day, not having as much homework to do and thus not feeling a need to rush. He got out of his shower and browsed through his closet, making some adjustments to the order in the closet before finally picking something to wear.

Dressing, he headed downstairs, pouring himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. He was eating it when his dad came into the kitchen. "Hey, son. Any chance you can come into the garage today?"

"What? The garage isn't even open today." Kurt said, putting the bowl down. He picked up his coffee and drank half of it down, thinking he would need the energy.

"Well, we've had a backlog with all the snow and stuff and I need a hand catching up on the cars in the garage before more come in tomorrow." Burt said, leaning against the counter and eying Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "All right. I'll go."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Burt said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Can you be ready to go in five minutes?"

Kurt nodded, picking up his bowl of cereal and eating it fast. He headed upstairs and changed into his garage clothes before going back down. Meeting his dad at the door, they left.

His dad hadn't been lying. The work needed in the garage lasted both of them over five hours, with them taking a short break for lunch. They got home a little before four. Kurt gave his dad a tired smile and headed upstairs, jumping into the shower again and doing his intensive skin routine that he did whenever he went to the garage.

Getting out, he put on the clothes he had picked out earlier that day. Finally having time, he sat down in front of his text books, the amount of work he had to do now seeming daunting now that the day was nearly done.

Resigning himself to a boring few hours, he got to work, switching from math to English to French back to math. Taking a quick break for dinner, he went back to work, finishing at eight.

Sighing, he slammed the book shut and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it. He opened his computer and found an old movie on Netflix to watch as he waited for Blaine to text or call.

Blaine had finished his homework around four and went downstairs to spend some time with his parents. He curled on the couch with his parents and chatted with them about their plans.

He told them about glee and reminded them of the date for their upcoming competition, both of them promising to mark it down so they could be in town. Checking the time, they went and got ready to go out.

Grabbing their coats, they headed out, driving to a nearby diner, his dad saying that he was craving a good hamburger. Blaine agreed and the two of them both ordered burgers, competing to eat them the fastest while Blaine's mom watched in bemusement.

Blaine finished first by a single bite and leaned back in the seat, rubbing his stomach. His dad laughed and rubbed his own, making a sympathetic face. Blaine's mom just shook her head before getting the bill, taking it to the counter to pay for it.

Blaine's dad threw an arm around his shoulder and said quietly. "I'm proud of the work you've been doing. Even with us out of town so much, I've never seen grades any better. We were here for your brother and he didn't do as well."

Blaine smiled. "Well, school never was Coop's thing."

Blaine's dad laughed. "That is true." Seeing Blaine's mom waiting at the door, they headed out the door. Blaine's parents had a very early flight out and headed to bed soon after they got back.

Blaine gave them both hugs goodbye before heading up to his room. He opened his computer and began writing an email to the professor of one of his correspondent courses at the local college about an assignment.

He then went and began working on an essay that wasn't due for a couple weeks, it being too early to call Kurt as he figured he'd still be busy. He hit his stride and wrote a large amount, killing a couple hours without realizing it.

Blaine got ready for bed and curled up with it around nine, opening Skype. Yawning, he waved at Kurt as he answered his call.

"Tired?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. So much homework." Blaine said, groaning.

"Me too. Is it totally weird that I'm ready to go to bed now?" Kurt asked, yawning.

"No. I'm kind of ready too." Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled. "Oh good. Then I'll see you in the morning. I'll pick you up okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt said. They clicked off, both of them opening up their Netflix accounts and watching old movies until they fell asleep.

AN: A long day. And unless you have recently spent an entire day doing homework, you don't get to claim it's not tiring. And in the worst way because your brain is exhausted but your body is all jittery. Anyways, review. I know it wasn't anything good today but…it's Monday tomorrow. :D


	24. Beginning of MJ

AN: So for the first episode, I made up most of the Klaine storyline as they didn't talk at all. However, we all know what the Michael episode means. Heavy plot line. Some parts are straight from canon so if it seems familiar, chances are I'm borrowing it. Not for profit. Consider yourselves disclaimed. Read on.

Chapter 24

Kurt woke up the next morning and got ready for school quickly, eager to see Blaine. Pulling on a hat, he headed downstairs and left, going by the Lima Bean first. He didn't intend for them to go after school, wanting to take advantage of the empty house as much as possible.

He grabbed them both coffees along with two muffins and headed back on the road. He got to Blaine's house five minutes early but Blaine came bounding out the door just as he pulled up.

"Hi!" Blaine said cheerfully, sliding into the car. He leaned over to give Kurt a quick peck but both of them got caught up in it, moaning as their lips met. Kurt grabbed Blaine's head and held him close for a moment before they both pulled back, panting.

"Hi." Kurt said, smiling softly. He held up Blaine's cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Well thank you." Blaine said, taking the cup and sipping at his medium drip. Kurt pulled the bag with the muffins from the back seat and opened it.

Blaine smiled and broke a piece off one, holding it up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes even as he smiled, opening his mouth. He let Blaine feed him a few more pieces before he stopped him, pulling out the muffin and eating it himself. Blaine grabbed his own and they sat there for a few minutes, eating their breakfast together in the car.

When Kurt finished, he put his wrappers in the bag and turned the car on, pulling away from the curb. As he drove, Blaine finished up his own muffin and began clearing the scraps from their breakfast.

They got out of the car at school and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thanks for breakfast babe."

"You're welcome. Ready for another glorious week of school?" Kurt asked, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine groaned and followed Kurt, throwing their trash in a trash can as they got to the building. They stopped by Blaine's locker before going over to Kurt's where they found Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana waiting.

"Hello ladies. How was your weekends?" Blaine asked, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's as he opened his to get his textbooks for the day.

"What are you wearing, lady?" Santana asked.

Kurt glared at her over his shoulder. "I was going through my closet and I found this. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's not real, right?" Tina asked, reaching out to touch the furry hat.

"Please. Like I would buy real fur." Kurt said, shutting his locker.

"Like you can afford real fur, is more like it." Santana quipped back.

Kurt sighed. "So what did we do to be subjected to your company so early, Satan? I mean, Santana." Kurt corrected, seeing the look Blaine was shooting him.

"We were just discussing the poor efforts of New Directions at sectionals. And how we are going to make it better." Santana said in a matter of fact way.

Blaine spoke up. "Last I checked, New Directions won. So we couldn't have been that bad."

San sighed. "Admit it wonder twins. The only reason why the new directions beat the trouble tones at sectionals was because that pervy clown judge was freaking high as a kite."

Kurt added. "And we did Michael Jackson. You guys didn't. But that was like weeks ago. Why are you still obsessing?"

Mercedes spoke up finally. "One word Kurt: Michael." She enunciated the final word, looking angry at having missed it.

Blaine hastened to reassure Mercedes before she could get upset. "You guys, fear not. The world tour of the cirque de sole tour about mj is coming to Columbus in June. We should all go."

Mercedes stopped the group as she spoke. "You don't get it. I don't want to see the spectacle that is Michael. I want to be the spectacle." The other girls nodded sympathetically.

Mr. Schue walked by and smiled as he saw the group. "Hey guys, everything okay?

Mercedes sighed. "Look we love being back in New Directions but we hate that we missed our one chance this year to do Michael."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yeah I get it. I've been thinking a lot about regionals and maybe we can do Michael again." The group looked excited to hear that and smiled at each other as Mr. Schue walked off.

The bell rang and the group split apart, mentally planning out what they wanted to do for the upcoming Michael week. Blaine got to lunch and spoke with the group that had been there that morning. "I know exactly what song we should start Michael week with."

They all looked excitedly at each other as Blaine began explaining his idea. They finished eating early and headed to the glee room to rehearse before class started up.

When Mr. Schue made the announcement, they jumped out of their seats before even Rachel could and stood in formation, ready to demonstrate their moves.

After they finished, they all grinned at the rest of the club, excited for the rest of the week. Mr. Schue announced that the club wouldn't be meeting that afternoon as he had an appointment but to be ready for class the next day.

Kurt and Blaine shared a quick look with each other at that, even happier now that their afternoon plans had moved up.

They still had an afternoon of classes to get through and Kurt in particular was having a hard time focusing. The class he shared with Blaine was right before the final bell and he couldn't stop looking at Blaine, imagining where they would be in less than an hour.

Blaine caught him looking and sent him his own smoldering look, making plans for things he could do later. Kurt brought his hands up on the desk and subtly pulled his sleeves a bit, revealing the black bands around his wrist.

Blaine swallowed hard, now envisioning Kurt tied to his bed, him doing all sorts of things to him. Both boys were startled when the bell rang but quickly recovered, grabbing their things and heading straight out to Kurt's car, skipping past their lockers.

Kurt unlocked the car and they got in, Blaine reaching out and grabbing his hand before he could turn the car on. He slid a finger under the band as he said scoldingly. "Such a tease."

Kurt blushed, looking down at Blaine's hand on his. "And what are you going to do about that?" He said, going for teasing but voice too shaky to manage it.

Blaine smirked and moved his hand away. "I'll show you when we get to mine. Now go."

Kurt sigh longingly before turning the car on, driving them to Blaine's as fast as he safely could.

AN: Oh I'm so mean, I know. Fun times tomorrow. I'll give them fun times before the horrible week I have to subject them to. Anyways, I don't intend to write musical performances in. I don't like reading lyrics in stories and I don't feel like finding them. So go watch the episode if you want to see what happens. Okay? Great. Sorry if that sounded mean. Just tired. Off to sleep. If my insomnia lets me. Review please!


	25. Monday Fun

AN: Smut times ahead. Read on!

Chapter 25

Kurt laughed, moving quickly to Blaine's door as he left the car. "Come on, Blaine. Move it." He called teasingly.

Blaine shook his head, following as he pulled out the right key for the door. "What's got into you?"

Kurt gave him a kiss as he reached the door, stealing the keys out of his hands as he recovered from the shock of the surprise kiss. He found the right one and ushered them in, not even giving Blaine time to take off his coat or shoes before he began kissing him again.

Blaine returned the kiss passionately, meeting Kurt at every move. However, he began to want to touch more than the outside of Kurt's winter coat and pushed him back. Kurt made a whining noise that Blaine raised his eyebrow at.

"What is going on with you?" Blaine asked as he worked the buttons on Kurt's outer coat.

Kurt reached out and slowly pulled the zipper down on Blaine's jacket. "Well, I've missed you. And it's been a few days. And I really, really want to have sex so come on!"

Blaine laughed, pushing off Kurt's jacket before allowing him to pull of Blaine's jacket. "Well, I'll agree to that. How about we get upstairs?"

Kurt grinned and toed off his shoes, waiting impatiently for Blaine to do the same before grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. When they reached Blaine's room, Kurt went to work on his outfit, trying to take off his clothes while watching Blaine move around the room.

Blaine walked over to his night stand and began pulling out a few things he wanted to use. Kurt stared, mid-taking off his clothes, as Blaine pulled out several ties, lube, and a cock ring. He groaned at the last one.

"Blaine, why do you have that?" Kurt asked, continuing to strip.

Blaine crossed the room and helped him out of the last of his clothes before pulling off his own, easier-to-remove clothes as he spoke. ""Well, I seem to recall someone being a tease earlier. So I think a little teasing will help that."

Kurt sighed, tucking his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "You aren't very nice."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, groping his butt with one hand as he spoke. "I'll show you just how not nice I am. Get on the bed."

He pulled his hand back and gave Kurt a spank before directing him towards the bed. Kurt yelped and walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed. Kurt gave Blaine an innocent look, failing a bit as he was naked.

Blaine just chuckled, kissing Kurt before going over to the head of the bed. Kurt twisted around and watched as Blaine piled two of his pillows in the middle of his bed. He then tied two of the ties at the corners of the bed.

Smiling at Kurt, he walked over to him and pulled him up, directing him up to the top of the bed. Positioning him face-up with the pillows under his hips, he grabbed his wrists and tied them using the black bands that Kurt had left on.

Kurt sighed, looking down at his now very prominent erection. "So any chance of you getting me off soon?"

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt, grabbing Kurt's hard on in his hand. He began jerking him off slowly, listening as Kurt moaned and began thrusting up to get more. He let out a loud groan when Blaine reached over and grabbed the cock ring, sliding it onto him.

He smirked down at Kurt as he settled himself on the bed between Kurt's legs with a condom and the lube nearby. Kurt bent his knees as Blaine settled down by his cock, trying to move enough that he could get any kind of attention on his erection.

Blaine watched Kurt squirm as he began slowly jerking himself off, lightly touching Kurt by his hips and thighs with his free hand. Kurt shivered at the teasing touches, each one moving through him and going straight to his straining cock.

"Blaine, please. I won't tease you anymore. Just stop teasing me." Kurt pleaded as he failed to buck his hips and get his cock to rub against Blaine's hand.

Blaine made a contemplative look, pretending to think about it as Kurt looked hopefully down at Blaine. Shrugging, he reached over and popped the top off the lube, slowly getting some out and applying it to his fingers. Kurt groaned loudly as he watched Blaine move deliberately slowly.

Finally, Blaine deemed himself having enough lube and he brought his fingers to Kurt's exposed hole. Kurt let out a breathy moan as Blaine began tracing his finger around the rim. "Blaine."

"Patience babe." Blaine said, slowly pushing his finger in. His other hand came up to slowly thumb around the tip of Kurt's still-trapped cock.

Thrusting his fingers in and out, he added a second finger as he brought his mouth down to Kurt's cock. He continued scissoring his fingers in Kurt as he ran his tongue around the sensitive tip of Kurt's erection.

Kurt thrashed in his bonds, the touches bringing him to the edge but the cock ring leaving him unable to come. Blaine added a third finger as he began sucking on Kurt's cock. Kurt let out a loud moan. "Blaine, please. Fuck me already."

Blaine smirked, pulling off Kurt's cock. "I love it when you curse." He said as he rolled the condom over his erection. Lubing up quickly, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

Kurt groaned loudly, Blaine filling him completely. He panted out as he adjusted around Blaine, moaning when Blaine wrapped his hand back around his cock and began jerking him off slowly as he began thrusting in and out of him.

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze around him, the pressure on his cock along with the desperate moans of Kurt bringing him close to the edge. Slowing down, he kept both of them on the edge for as long as he could manage before the urge to come overwhelmed him.

He began thrusting hard into Kurt, Kurt wrapping his hands around the bars of the headboard so he wouldn't get pushed into them. He let out a breathy cheer as Blaine pulled off the cock ring and began jerking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Kurt came first, having been on edge for far too long. He cried out as he came hard, Blaine jerking him through his orgasm. Blaine came shortly after, Kurt's wriggles and squeezes as he came pushing him over the edge.

Blaine slowly pulled out and after disposing of the condom, lay down on the bed next to Kurt, both of them smiling blissfully. "It's been too long." Kurt said.

"It's been two days." Blaine said, laughing as he looked at Kurt.

"Like I said." Kurt said, both of them giggling at that.

AN: So some nice Klaine sex. There may be more tomorrow. They shouldn't but it's going to be a bad week for them so…maybe. Anyways, review!


	26. Follow Up

AN: Surprise! A little more smut. I couldn't resist. Go read.

Chapter 26

Kurt rested for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "So Blaine, mind untying me soon?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smirked. "I don't know. I kind of want to keep you here forever."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, trying to give Blaine a look even though he didn't really have any leeway to do so, what with being naked and tied up.

Blaine laughed and reached up, untying one of the ties. When his hand was free, Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him into a kiss. Blaine pushed into the kiss, lying on top of Kurt again.

Kurt moaned as Blaine rubbed up against his sensitive cock with his own returning erection. "Blaine." He said pleadingly as Blaine pulled up for breath.

Blaine made a questioning noise as he latched onto Kurt's neck, sucking at his pulse point. Kurt tugged at his still bound wrist. "Mind untying the other one?"

Blaine laughed, the vibrations from it running against Kurt's neck before he reached up and untied Kurt's wrist. When his second hand was free, Kurt brought both hands down to Blaine's hips, holding him close as he began kissing Blaine.

Blaine moaned, thrusting against Kurt. With how sensitive both of them still were, it didn't take long before the thrusting brought both of them to a second, smaller orgasm.

They came and Blaine rolled off of Kurt, lying next to him on his now ruined sheets. Both of them panted for a bit before making eye contact, laughing. "You know, I just asked to be untied. You certainly have an interesting definition of that."

"Kurt. Be quiet." Blaine said, leaning over and kissing Kurt's cheek to take away any sting from his words.

Kurt smiled and rolled into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, cuddling him closer.

Kurt sighed. "And this is the part in movies where the characters would smoke a good cigarette to celebrate the good sex."

Blaine laughed. "You want a cigarette?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Do you have any idea what smoking would do to my voice? I'm just saying, I now understand why people smoke after sex. It's just that good."

Blaine shook his head, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the top of his head. "Whatever you say babe. As long as you aren't smoking."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I won't. And neither will you. I am not tasting that whenever I want to make out with you."

Blaine laughed. "So it's agreed. We won't smoke. But we can still enjoy our post-orgasm time."

"Cuddles are all I need." Kurt said, curling closer to Blaine.

"Well, I can do that." Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt sighed contentedly, breathing in Blaine. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, just enjoying holding Kurt close. After a few minutes, Blaine asked. "So how were your classes today?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't really remember. I was too busy looking forward to the whole 'after school' part of the day."

Blaine laughed. "Same. But I suppose it doesn't matter. McKinley really is easy."

"I told you. How is that college class going?" Kurt asked.

"It's interesting. A lot of writing but I'm a couple weeks ahead thanks to this weekend." Blaine admitted.

"So can we go out this weekend? We haven't gone out in a while." Kurt asked, scooting up on the bed so he was laying eye level with Blaine.

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt, smiling as Kurt began playing with his curly hair. "Of course. We'll go out, just us. Do the usual."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward, giving Blaine a kiss on the lips. "Yay!"

Blaine was about to say something when Kurt's phone beeped. Kurt groaned and rolled out of bed, going over to his pants. Pulling out his phone, he crinkled his nose.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"Finn reminding me it's my night to cook." Kurt said, typing back a quick reply. He shot a sad look over at Blaine, going into the bathroom to clean up, before he began pulling his pants on.

"Aww. So you're leaving me?" Blaine asked, getting off the bed.

"Well actually, I was hoping you'd come with. Enjoy some Hudmel family time with me. And you can help me figure out what's wrong with Finn." Kurt said, handing Blaine his pants.

Blaine made a questioning face as he grabbed his pants. He wiped his body up and pulled up his pants. "What's going on with Finn?"

"Ever since Mr. Schue's proposal, he's been out of it. I don't get it." Kurt said, pulling on his shirt and beginning to work on the buttons.

"Well, maybe he's just going through something with Rachel." Blaine said. "I mean, those two are always going through something."

Kurt shrugged. "Probably. She is dramatic. Whatever. Put your shirt on so we can go."

Blaine sighed. "You don't like me shirtless anymore? I knew it. I am getting fat." He pretended to pinch his stomach.

Kurt laughed and walked over to him. Touching his stomach, Kurt said. "I don't share. Put your shirt on so no one else sees what's mine."

"Ooh possessive Kurt. That's hot." Blaine said teasingly, tugging his shirt on.

Kurt laughed and smoothed out his hair in Blaine's mirror before smirking over his shoulder. "And don't you forget it. Ready?"

Blaine smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. "Always. Why couldn't you be shorter?" Blaine tried to stand taller so he could see over Kurt.

"Why couldn't you be taller?" Kurt asked, twisting in Blaine's arms to kiss him.

Blaine growled at that, pinching Kurt's hip lightly before kissing him back. They pulled apart and headed for the door.

Kurt drove them over to his place, making a quick stop at the market to pick up some vegetables. They got to Kurt's and Kurt set Blaine to work making them salad while Kurt pulled out some turkey burgers and began making burgers for everyone.

Blaine finished the salad and watched Kurt as he bustled around, making them homemade fries to go with the burgers and salad.

Kurt finished up just as the Carole and Burt got home. He called Finn down and they all started eating.

AN: Little chapter. You almost didn't get this. I was having stomach problems earlier. But then I decided, what the heck? I'm lying in bed doing nothing productive anyways. So hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	27. End of the Night

AN: So I don't know if that last chapter was just not good or what. This one won't be better. Just plot stuff. Go read.

Chapter 27

They sat down at the dinner table, Carole leaning over to pat Blaine on the shoulder. "You know, we've really missed you here."

Blaine chuckled. "It's only been like a week."

Burt shook his head. "Well, you were here so much before that, it seems like it's been longer."

Blaine smiled at that and just continued eating, not commenting anymore. He subtly watched Finn as he ate his burger. He seemed upset.

Kurt nudged Finn. "Everything all right?"

"Of course bro. Good burger." Finn said, shoving his burger in his mouth so he wouldn't be asked another question.

Carole raised an eyebrow at that and handed Finn a napkin. "You have a little ketchup, dear."

Kurt shared a look with Blaine, seeming to say 'see?' with just a glance. Blaine shrugged, agreeing with Kurt that Finn seemed to be a bit off tonight.

Carole and Burt chatted about their work days, leaving the boys to eat in silence. After their silent conversation about Finn, Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the sharing loving glances, interrupted only by the fake gagging noises from Finn.

Everyone finished up dinner and Kurt brought Blaine home, not wanting to get pulled into Finn world in case it was a Rachel problem.

Kurt sighed as he pulled up to Blaine's house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up. Talk to you later." Blaine said, leaning over and kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned and pulled Blaine into a kiss on the lips, pulling away with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said before sliding out of the car. He headed into his house, waving when he got in so Kurt would drive off. Kurt honked his horn before heading home.

Realizing he hadn't grabbed his books for the little homework he had, Kurt decided he would spend his night giving himself a facial. He had been neglecting his skin care a bit considering he normally added more for the dry winter months but hadn't this year.

He clicked on his ITunes playlist and sang along as he rubbed a green mask on his face. Once it was on, he washed his hands off and played Angry Birds for the time it was doing its work.

Blaine headed into his house and opened up Hulu, watching the newest episodes of a few talk shows. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, not checking the caller ID.

"Hello." He said, clicking the pause button.

"Well hello there Blaine. How are you tonight?" Sebastian said.

Blaine grimaced, choking back a groan. "Hi Sebastian. What are you calling for?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to my favorite Warbler." Blaine sighed at the clear flirting Sebastian was doing.

"Oh well, I actually have a lot of homework. Maybe we could talk some other time." Blaine said, biting his lip as he lied.

Sebastian sighed loudly down the phone line. "Oh well. I suppose I'll just call you tomorrow. Have fun with that homework."

Blaine opened his mouth to say good night, not able to not be polite but the phone clicked first. Shrugging, he set the phone down and pressed play, watching the rest of the talk show.

Kurt washed off his face mask before setting to work with his exfoliators and lotions, enjoying the tingling feelings in his face, feeling the skin getting healthier with each treatment.

Finishing up, he decided to get ready for bed then, having finished his moisturizing routine already. He changed into pajamas and pulled his computer over to the bed. He began playing Angry Birds again, passing a couple hours in what felt like no time.

Blaine smiled as his phone lit up again, noting that the caller ID said 'Kurt' before picking it up. "Hi babe. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I gave myself a facial. My skin has never been more smooth." Kurt said cheerfully, stroking his cheek even as he spoke.

"Ooh well. I look forward to feeling it tomorrow." Blaine said, laughing quietly.

"If that's a euphemism, you aren't getting any tomorrow." Kurt said, suppressing his own laugh.

Blaine groaned. "Euphemism? Of course not. I am a dapper gentleman. I would never lower myself to making a euphemism about sex. Honestly Kurt, who do you think I am?"

Kurt laughed. "Uh huh. Funny how the dapperness seems to dissolve whenever there is potential for sex."

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Blaine said, sniffing snootily.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say honey. And what have you been up to?" Kurt said, laughing at the snootiness Blaine managed to inject into his voice.

"Oh I've just been watching some talk shows I missed. Nothing special." Blaine said, not even thinking to mention the call from Sebastian since it had been so short and meaningless.

"Such exciting lives we lead." Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine laughed at that. "Well, there isn't much to do in Lima. I mean, there's Scandals but I think we've established I shouldn't be around alcohol."

Kurt giggled. "Yeah. You aren't allowed around alcohol unless we are away from any girls or meerkat look-alikes."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt."

"Okay. Sorry. Anyways, we won't be in Lima too much longer. We'll have to be more adventurous in New York. There's tons of stuff to do there." Kurt said, not really sounding apologetic and speaking fast to change the subject.

Blaine let it go, knowing just how much Kurt didn't like Sebastian and it wasn't that bad a comment. He smiled at the reminder of their future. "Well, of course. When we aren't in school or working, of course we will be doing all sorts of fun things."

"Way to bring in the reality there. On that note, I should probably go to sleep soon. It'll be a long day at school otherwise." Kurt said, yawning quietly.

"Agreed. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Blaine said.

"Love you too. Night." Kurt said, blowing a kiss to Blaine.

"Night." Blaine said, smiling. They hung up their phones and both of them turned off their lights, getting into bed. Not knowing just what the next day would bring.

AN: This chapter was hard for me. Review please. I missed hearing from all of you yesterday.


	28. Time with Friends

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. The last chapter was hard to write because I didn't get any reviews and I wasn't sure if it was bad or not. I'm not really confident in my writing yet so when I have a chapter with no reviews, it makes me feel like I screwed something up. Sorry for the melodrama. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 28

Blaine woke up the next morning, looking forward to getting through the day so he could once again spend time with Kurt. As he got ready for school, he thought about how he didn't think they had been spending enough time with their friends. He decided to mention it to Kurt and see what he said.

Just as he was making that decision, his phone rang. Sighing, he answered. "Hello, Sebastian."

He could practically hear Sebastian smirking down the line. "Hey, killer. You getting ready to go to that public school of yours?"

Blaine grimaced. "Yes. I happen to like it at McKinley."

"Oh please. You can't like it there as much as you liked it at Dalton." Sebastian said.

Blaine poured himself a bowl of cereal as he replied. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. It's different but in a good way."

"You don't even get any solos there. If you were still at Dalton, you and I would be sharing all the solos." Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled at that. "It's not about the solos. Besides, we get to do all sorts of fun things at McKinley that we never do at Dalton. So it all works out."

"What do you do at McKinley that you don't do at Dalton?" Sebastian asked, sounding skeptical.

Blaine answered, a bit defensive. "Well, we do a different assignment every week. Like this week we are doing Michael songs for regionals and last week we did proposal songs. It's more fun than doing the same song over and over."

"Well, that does sound interesting." Sebastian said.

Blaine hmmed, mouth full. He looked at the time on the stove and stood up. "I have to go. I have to pick up Kurt. Bye Sebastian."

Sebastian replied. "Goodbye Blaine." The phone clicked and Blaine finished his cereal, running upstairs to grab his bag before putting on his coat and heading out the door.

He headed to his car and opened it up, shivering as he waited for the heat to kick in. Finally warm, he drove over to Kurt's house. As he pulled up, Kurt left his house, walking quickly across the yard to Blaine's car.

He slid in and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Hi hon."

"Hey." Blaine said, giving Kurt a smile. They drove to school quickly, both of them tired. As Blaine was pulling up, he remembered that he had wanted to talk to Kurt.

"Hey babe. I was thinking earlier. Do you feel like we've been leaving our friends out?" Blaine said hesitantly as he parked the car.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just wondering if we have been spending too much time together and not enough time with our friends. I'd hate for us to regret not spending time with them during our senior year." Blaine explained.

Kurt made a thoughtful face as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Blaine walked around and grabbed his hand as he answered. "You may have a point. So you want to hang out with them?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, not too much. I love having time alone with you but I don't want to push them away."

"No worries. I wouldn't mind hanging out with them. We can go to the Lima Bean tonight. We don't have glee so they have time." Kurt said, leaning against the locker next to Blaine's.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Blaine said as the bell rang.

Kurt nodded and left after giving a quick squeeze to Blaine's hand. "Later."

The morning passed by quickly. Most of the gleeks agreed to meet up after school, all of them feeling the clock ticking on most of their last year in high school. Lunch was spent excitedly discussing details of people's plans for Micheal week, just as glee period passed with them rehearsing for their performances.

School ended before they knew it. Blaine and Kurt got into Blaine's car, driving over to the Lima Bean. Santana and Brittany were already in line when they got there, a couple people between the two couples.

Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow and 'aww'ed quietly when Brittany paid for Santana. Blaine chuckled and nudged Kurt back. When they got to the counter, they had a mini-race to see who could get their wallet out first to pay. Kurt won and stuck his tongue out at Blaine in victory.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine poked Kurt in the side, sparking a squeak. Kurt scowled and went over to the couch area, sitting in the circle the girls had made. Blaine grabbed their drinks and sat next to Kurt, giving him a soft smile.

As they waited, they chatted quietly, greeting each gleek as they arrived. Before long, everyone who had been available was there and had their preferred drink in hand.

Pulling the group out of their side conversations, Blaine asked. "Okay favorite MJ memory. Go."

The gleeks exchanged excited looks as Artie answered. "Okay when I was one, my mom showed me a VHS tape of his Motown special and when he did the moon walk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words, 'hot damn'."

All of them laughed at that story. Kurt added one of his own. "I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude. He was the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Blaine laughed at that, nudging Kurt.

Rachel spoke up. "I have to be honest. I never really got him."

Artie held up his hand as the others gasped in shock. "And we are no longer on speaking terms."

Rachel spoke quickly, worried. "No I think he is an amazing performer but I've never really just got what he is about."

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, he is best friends with Liza Minnelli and Elizabeth Taylor.

Rachel shrugged. "No all I'm saying is that I haven't connected with him the way I have with the likes of Barbara Streisand or either of the Stevens. So-"

Santana interrupted. "I'd throw this mocha in your face but it's not nearly scalding enough."

Rachel raised her hands in surrender. "Okay but since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea for regionals."

Satisfied, Santana leaned back, none of them expecting the interruption that came.

AN: Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Anyways, anything recognized isn't mine. I am pulling quotes straight out of the episode so if it seems familiar, it isn't mine. Sad. Anyways, review!


	29. Explain

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Honestly, I don't expect a ton of reviews, especially for chapters where nothing happens. But to get none makes me think something went wrong. So thanks for reviewing. Read on!

Chapter 29

Sebastian smirked as he interrupted the happy group. "That might not be the best idea. Hey Blaine. Hello everyone else."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at Sebastian. "Does he live here or something? Seriously you are always here." Blaine patted his arm consolingly, trying to calm Kurt down.

Artie asked suspiciously. "Why don't you think that's a good idea?"

Sebastian smiled. "Because we are doing MJ for regionals. You see Warblers drew first position so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set list accordingly."

The group gasped and shared looks as Rachel asked incredulous. "I'm sorry. How did you hear?"

Sebastian gestured towards Blaine. "Blaine told me this morning. I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it."

Blaine blinked, shocked. "I may have mentioned it."

Kurt turned to Blaine, asking accusingly. "How often do you talk?"

Sebastian interrupted, the twinkle in his eye making it clear that he was enjoying the drama he was causing. "OMG hey Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You're wearing boy clothes for once."

Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's arm, face going white when Kurt shot a glare at him as he jerked his arm away.

Santana noticed the interaction going on and jumped up in defense of Kurt. "Alright, twink. I think it's time I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality."

Sebastian raised his hand to stop Santana. "Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a state's attorney. But if you have a piñata you wanted delivered, I'm sure he could make sure that got to them. So here's what you guys should know. I am captain of the warblers now and I am tired of playing nice."

With those final words, he walked out of the Lima Bean, waving a goodbye to Blaine. Santana sat back down in her chair, turning to glare at Blaine.

Kurt was way ahead of her. "What are you talking to him for?"

Blaine raised his hands in defense. "He called me. I don't seek him out. And I didn't mean to mention the Michael thing. I didn't even realize I'd said anything."

Santana scoffed at that and was going to say something when Kurt interjected. "Look guys, we're going. We'll see you at school tomorrow."

He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him up, dragging him out of the coffee shop. Blaine followed nervously, Kurt not being mad like this normally. He pulled out his keys and let Kurt in, watching as Kurt slammed his door shut and crossed his arms in the front seat.

Walking around the car, he got in, turning it on. He asked hesitantly. "Where am I driving us?"

"Your place." Kurt said.

Blaine started driving, the drive there being made in awkward silence. Kurt was still fuming when they got to Blaine's but had calmed down a bit, to the point where he wouldn't say something he'd regret.

Blaine let them into his house and Kurt walked into the living room, gesturing to the couch as he paced. Blaine sat, nerves boiling in his stomach. Finally, Kurt stopped and turned to stare at Blaine.

"I don't understand why…how you could think talking to him would be a good idea." Kurt started.

Blaine opened his mouth to talk and Kurt raised a hand. "No. I'm talking. You are going to listen. You had your chance to talk to me about this before and you didn't. You hid this from me. I can't believe you. You get on my case for not being honest but you won't even tell me the truth." Kurt's face was flushed by then, tears welling in his eyes.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I just didn't consider it important enough to mention. I'm sorry."

Kurt turned away, blinking back tears. "You know how I feel about Sebastian. How could you not consider it important?"

Blaine put his head in his hands. "I don't know. He's called a few times. They were never long calls and we never talked about anything important. Just the Warblers and Dalton."

"Why was he calling you?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine. A couple tears had escaped and he swiped angrily at them.

"He said he was nervous about having the lead solo. And he wanted to know about my experiences with the Warbler to get some advice. I didn't think it was anything harmful." Blaine said, looking pleadingly at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the couch by Blaine. "It might not have meant anything to you but it meant something to him. You know how he feels about you. And you know how I feel about _him_. I'm not going to say you can't talk to him even though I really, really wish you wouldn't. But you have to tell me about it. Hiding it like this, I don't even know how to deal with that."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hands, relieved when Kurt didn't pull away. "I am so sorry. I swear, I never even thought about it as hiding it from you. I just never registered it as important enough to mention. Please Kurt, you have to believe me."

Kurt sighed. "I do. Mainly because I know just how oblivious you are to people crushing on you. But Blaine, if you ever keep something like this from me again…" He trailed off, not sure what he would do.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, pulling them up to kiss them. "I won't. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He sniffed, releasing one of Kurt's hands so he could wipe the tears that had been going down his cheeks unchecked.

Kurt scooted closer, wrapping Blaine in his arms. He rubbed his back, letting his last few tears go into Blaine's shoulder. The two of them sat there together, arms wrapped around each other.

Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a small smile, a little hesitant. "Are-are we okay?"

Kurt sighed. "I forgive you but you are going to have to work to get me to trust you again. I'm serious Blaine, you and I are going to have a lot of problems if I can't trust you."

"I know. I will do whatever I can to get you to trust me again. I swear." Blaine said pleadingly.

Kurt nodded, leaning forward to give Blaine a light peck on the lips. "All right. But I hope you know, you aren't getting away from this without punishment."

"Punishment?" Blaine said, shocked.

AN: Kurt has plans for Blaine. Muahahaha. Sorry. Couldn't resist the cliffie. Enjoy and review. I hope the fight was okay. I figured it wouldn't be huge blow-up since Kurt is with Blaine the next day in canon.


	30. Punish

AN: I couldn't decide what would happen. I can't see him spanking Blaine, it just doesn't fit them. So I wrote a couple things to start and this was the only one that flowed at all. Sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter 30

"What do you mean, punished?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt nervously.

"Well, if I wasn't telling you the truth, what would I be looking at?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine grimaced. "A spanking."

"Yeah." Kurt blushed at the words before moving forward in the speech that he was planning out as he spoke. "Well, I'm not really comfortable doing that to you. It just wouldn't feel right. So I'll have to get a bit more creative."

Blaine looked relieved at the first part of Kurt's words but became flushed again with the rest of the words. "Creative?"

"Yup. Tell me, how many times have you talked with Sebastian without telling me?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really keep count."

"Guess." Kurt said, looking stern. Inside, he was frantically trying to think of a suitable way to punish Blaine for his dishonesty.

Blaine looked down at his hands. "Umm, maybe five or so. I swear, it wasn't that much."

"Okay. Well then…" Kurt trailed off, thinking frantically of what to say next. "Lines. Five pages of lines. 'I will always tell Kurt the truth about Sebastian.'"

Blaine blinked. "Lines?"

"Yeah. You've given me lines before. I think it's time for you to discover the fun of writing them." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay, lines then. Is…is that all?"

Kurt thought about it and smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "Yup. But until the lines are done, you aren't getting any sex from me."

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked.

Kurt smirked. "Yeah. I know we said before that it wouldn't be a good punishment to restrict sex because it'd be punishing both of us. But I think this will be a good motivator for you to finish the lines. So get them done."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I suppose that's true enough. And after that, this will be in the past?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course. Just, make sure the lesson sticks. I don't like getting told things about you like that."

"I will never do it again. And I'll get the lines done as soon as possible." Blaine said.

"I know you will. You'll miss the sex as much as I will." Kurt said matter-of-fact.

Blaine sighed and leaned forward, hitting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I really, really will."

Kurt laughed and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Well, I think it's time you take me home. No temptation for either of us. And it gives you time to work on those lines. Five full pages, front and back."

Blaine groaned. "My hand is sore already. Are you sure you have to go so soon?"

"Yeah. I think a little space will be good for us too. And neither of us did homework last night so we should probably do that." Kurt said, standing up.

Blaine sighed and stood too, gesturing to the front door. "That's true enough."

They headed out to the car, driving over in a more comfortable silence than they had had before. When Blaine pulled up to the curb, Kurt turned to him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. And Blaine, I'd be prepared for New Directions reactions tomorrow. They don't take kindly to traitors."

Blaine turned pale as he realized how his actions would be perceived. He'd been with them long enough to know just how bad they could get. Kurt smirked a bit and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek before leaving the car.

Blaine watched as Kurt entered his house before sitting in his car for a few minutes, struggling to contain the multitude of feelings this afternoon had brought. And it wasn't even dinner time yet.

Blaine finally shook himself off, driving home. He got inside his house and pulled out a frozen meal, putting it in the microwave. He ate it, mind heavy with thoughts of what the next day would bring and what he had done today.

Rinsing his fork, he went into the living room and sat on the couch, curling his legs up. He rested his chin on his knees and rubbed his face tiredly. His phone beeped and he looked over at it, scowling when he saw it was Sebastian. Closing the message, he blocked Sebastian's number, not wanting to even contemplate dealing with him right now.

Sighing, he decided to head upstairs and get started on his homework. The sooner he got that done, the sooner he could start the lines. And the sooner Kurt would really forgive him.

Meanwhile, Kurt had an awkward family dinner, Finn staring at him across the table. Carole asked him what was wrong and Finn admitted that he had heard Blaine and Kurt had gotten in a fight.

"We didn't get in a fight. We went to his place and talked about why he shouldn't talk to stupid Sebastian. But it wasn't a fight. Now drop it." Kurt said, glaring at Finn as if daring him to say otherwise.

Burt and Carole exchanged an awkward glance and dinner was finished shortly after that. Kurt retired to his room, going into his bathroom and running himself a bath.

He sighed as he soaked in the water. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing with Blaine. Forgiving him so easily might be the mature thing, he knew it probably was, but he still had the urge to scream at Blaine.

How could he do this to me? Talking to that asshole and not telling me about it. And why has _he _not gotten the hint yet? I've made it clear Blaine is not up for grabs.

Kurt's angry rant in his head got him upset again and he slid under the water, holding his breath in for a moment before screaming angrily, the noise muffled by the water.

Surfacing, he smiled, finally feeling relaxed. He pulled the plug on the bath and got out, drying himself off. Putting on his robe, he headed out to his bedroom to do his moisturizing routine. He sat down in front of the mirror and was applying lotions to his face when there was a knock on his door.

AN: Well? I don't know what everyone was expecting. I should have asked you all to tell me what you wanted to see yesterday. I didn't write this til late since I couldn't decide anyways. Anyways, review. Please?


	31. Clearing the Air

AN: Lots of talking in this chapter. They all just have lots to say. Read on!

Chapter 31

"Hey kid. Mind if I come in?" Burt said, opening Kurt's door.

Kurt turned to face him, still rubbing a lotion into his skin. "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Burt came in and watched Kurt for a moment before taking a seat on his bed. "So…how was school today?"

Kurt laughed. "Dad, just ask what you came here to ask."

Burt chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You got me. I just wanted to see if everything was okay with you and that Blaine kid."

Kurt rolled his eyes even as he continued moisturizing. "You know very well that that Blaine kid is my boyfriend. And last I checked, he was just Blaine to you. What's with the change?"

"Well, Finn tells me you two were fighting earlier." Burt said, leaning forward.

Kurt sighed. "Finn talks too much."

"Kurt, come on. What's going on?" Burt asked.

Kurt put the lotion he had in his hands down and turned in his chair. "It's nothing really. He was talking to Sebastian and didn't tell me."

Burt made a face. "Sebastian? Is he the one who has been coming after Blaine?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. That's why I have a problem with it. I don't want to be controlling and tell him who he can talk to. But he kept it from me. That's not right, is it?"

Burt shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this one. If it bothers you, then you have a right to tell him that. It's a right you have as an equal partner in your relationship."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess. But isn't it sort of, I don't know, 'overbearing girlfriend' of me to tell him who he can talk to?"

Burt wrinkled his eyebrows. "I thought the whole gay thing meant neither of you was the girlfriend."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Dad, come on."

"Okay. Look, as long as you aren't demanding he drop his friends for you, you get to tell him if you don't like him talking to someone. Especially since this Sebastian kid seems to be trying to take your guy. And no offense to Blaine, but he can be a bit oblivious."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. I know. Trust me, I know. Thanks dad."

"No problem kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Burt said, standing. He patted Kurt on the back before heading to the door.

"Night." Kurt said as Burt shut the door behind him. He turned back to his mirror and began moisturizing again, feeling calm finally.

When it came time for him to go to bed, he picked up his phone and called Blaine, smiling as he picked up. "Hi Blaine."

"Hi babe." Blaine said.

"You doing okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "I should be asking you that. I feel terrible."

Kurt shook his head as he got under his covers. "Don't. I don't want you to feel bad. I just want you to not do it again. I want everything else to be the same."

"I want that too. He texted me again today." Blaine admitted, grimacing as he imagined Kurt's reaction.

Kurt sighed. "Well, thank you for telling me. He's a little slow, isn't he?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I blocked him. I should have done that before."

"Don't say you're sorry again." Kurt interjected, knowing Blaine was about to say it again. "Just get your lines done. I miss you already."

"I will. I didn't get much done today. Homework and guilt and whatnot." Blaine said, trying to come off as nonchalant.

"Yeah, I know. I've done lines before, remember? It's easy to put them off. Just don't do it too long." Kurt said, smiling to himself.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Prepare myself for New Directions." Blaine said, injecting an appropriate amount of terror into his voice.

Kurt laughed. "Aww, are you scared honey?"

"Terrified. And you won't even protect me. It's so cruel." Blaine said, sniffling dramatically.

"Oh calm down. I won't let them hurt you too much. Just a little." Kurt teased.

"Well, I feel so much better now. On that note, I think I'll go to bed." Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "Okay. Night hon. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said before clicking off his phone.

He curled into his pillow, feeling better after talking to Kurt. He had been feeling progressively guiltier as the night went on. It had gotten to the point that he had sat down to do his lines and had just stared at the page for a while, feeling too bad to even write.

Still, when he did finally start, he began feeling a little better about hiding things from Kurt. And hearing Kurt say he shouldn't feel bad made him feel better. He understood now why Kurt liked it when he punished him for things. The relief that came was nice.

However, he much preferred being on the other side of things. While he could now understand the appeal for Kurt, he didn't feel like he needed it like Kurt did.

Resolving to be more upfront with Kurt in order to avoid future situations like this, he sighed into his pillow. Looks like sleep wouldn't be coming easy for him tonight. Too much worry about just what New Directions would do and say the next day.

Kurt meanwhile fielded a few texts from some concerned members of New Directions. He wasn't going to tell Blaine but he was threatening them into going easy on him. He just got done telling Rachel off for spreading his private business when he got a phone call from Tina.

"Hey. What's up? You're calling late." Kurt said.

Tina replied. "Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was good between you and Blaine."

"It's fine. We went to his and I yelled/lectured for a while and then we talked about how Sebastian is an ass and he shouldn't talk to him without telling me." Kurt said, sharing more with her than he had with anyone else.

"Well, if you're sure it's all okay, I'll let you go. I just wanted to make sure. I know how the dynamics of your relationship can complicate simple relationship problems." Tina said, thinking back to a few fights she had had with Mike.

"No worries. Thanks for calling Tina. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said.

Tina said goodbye and they hung up. Kurt turned off his light and went to bed, preparing for the next day and all it would bring.

AN: Hope you all liked it. I know I had some people a little surprised with the lines. Believe me, Kurt isn't planning to make it all easy for Blaine. That whole 'no sex' thing will give Kurt some fun. Anyways, that's for future chapters. Please review!


	32. Recover

AN: Not too much drama for the boys. Not yet anyways.

Chapter 32

Blaine woke up the next morning after a restless night. He crawled out of bed and into the shower, shivering as he used the cold water to wake up before turning it to warm.

Getting out, he dressed comfortably, needing the reassurance of his comfortable clothes to get through the day. He went downstairs and forced himself to eat a bowl of cereal, insides twisting even as he did.

He went upstairs and grabbed his stuff, packing up his homework before going outside to wait for Kurt. Kurt pulled up a few minutes later, finding Blaine shivering in the snow.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you wait for me inside?" Kurt asked, laughing a bit as Blaine got in the car and gave a full body shiver.

Blaine laughed. "Just trying to wake myself up. Long night."

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgement, squeezing Blaine's hand before driving them both to school.

The morning passed quickly, all of the gleeks too busy with classes to confront Blaine about the Sebastian problem. He wasn't so fortunate at lunch time.

He approached the table where New Directions sat and watched as the whole table fell silent as he approached. He sat next to Kurt and gave him a grateful smile as he grabbed his hand in support.

Santana coughed out a traitor, smirking at Kurt when he directed a glare at her. The whole table seemed to be in agreement as the silence continued afterwards with everyone giving Blaine evil looks.

"So…" Tina said, breaking the awkward silence and pulling the glares that had been directed at Blaine away from him. "Are you ready for that quiz in history later, Artie?"

Blaine shot her a grateful smile as the conversations started back up around the table. He didn't miss the wink that she shot at Kurt before turning to the conversation she had just started.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt smirked. "You didn't really think I was going to leave you to fend entirely for yourself. I may or may not have threatened and/or bribed some key friends of ours."

Blaine laughed. "I hope you didn't really threaten them. You can be scary."

Kurt shook his head, smirk still in place. "I just reminded some of them of the screw-ups they have had with the club. They were much more eager to forgive after that."

"Thank you babe. I didn't deserve that." Blaine said gratefully.

"You did. We've all made mistakes. Now tell me, where exactly did that bow tie come from? I don't think I bought it for you." Kurt said, lightly fingering it and brushing his hand against Blaine's neck.

Blaine closed his eyes at the sensation before opening them again and answering Kurt's question. Lunch passed quickly, the group making a mass exodus over to the choir room at the sound of the bell.

As they walked in, the conversation turned to the elephant in the room. "I can't believe they are stealing MJ from us." Mike said.

Tina voiced loudly. "There has to be some kind of show choir committee we can complain to."

Blaine sighed, face full of regret as he tried to rouse their spirits again. "I know it sucks guys but it's not the end of the world. Hey, you had your set list stolen the day of the competition at sectionals and you still pulled that one off right?"

Artie shook his head. "Well they can have our Journey and our Dream Girls but pilfering my Michael, mm mmm, that's another level of not okay."

Kurt reached over and patted Blaine on the shoulder as Puck glared over at him. "I don't really feel comfortable having this convo with Blaine in the room. Clearly once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

Blaine looked shocked at that while Kurt sent a threatening glare over at him. "What?"

"Dude you told them what we were going to do. You're like a modern day eggs benedict. You're on notice as far as I'm concerned." Puck said, crossing his arms. He turned a sickly shade of pale as he caught sight of Kurt's glare and he raised his hands in defense. Blaine wondered for a moment just what dirt Kurt had on Puck before deciding he would really rather not know.

Luckily, Finn interjected before Kurt could tear Puck a new one. "We should all be on notice. I mean, next to Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best choir in the state and for a lot of us this is our last shot at a chance for a championship so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out a way to beat 'em."

Mr. Schue walked in, heading over to the white board. "Couldn't have said it better myself Finn. I'm less worried about our set list and more interested in getting us into the right mindset to crush those guys. Which is why our lesson for the week is 'What would MJ do'."

Finn looked determined as he answered. "He'd fight back. He'd say regionals are ours, MJ is ours and if they want it, they can pry it from our sequined-gloved hand."

The glee club cheered as Artie added. "Straight up. In 1983, MTV said they wouldn't air his Billy Jean video and what'd he do? They aired it in the Thriller album, sold an additional 3 million copies."

Mr. Schue nodded. "That's right."

Blaine spoke up, an idea popping into his head at that. "I know what Micheal would do. I think he would take it to the streets."

The glee club exchanged excited looks with each other before listening as Blaine laid out his plan. With all of them in agreement, they began planning out their choreography. When the glee period ended, the club was in much higher spirits, plan in place for that night.

Kurt walked Blaine to his locker. "That's a really good idea. Are you going to tell the Warblers?"

Blaine grimaced. "I probably should be the one to do it. But the only way all of them will come is if I tell Sebastian. And I don't really want to talk to him."

Kurt held out his hand. "Give me your phone. I'll tell him."

Blaine looked a little skeptical even as he handed it over. "Okay. Just, try to be nice. Ignore anything he says."

"I'll be nice. Well, nice-ish." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a quick hug before they separated for their final classes of the day.

AN: So what will happen next? If you don't know, go watch the episode so I'm not the one presenting sadness to you. I blame Fox. Anyways, review for me? Please?


	33. The Meet

AN: We are getting close to the drama of it all. Stay tuned.

Chapter 33

Final classes for the day passed quickly. After his final class for the day, Kurt headed outside to make a phone call to Sebastian.

Sighing, he pressed the call button. He grimaced when Sebastian picked up after a couple rings. "Well hey there killer. I wondered when you would return my calls. Finally seeing sense and ditching that boyfriend of yours?"

"No. As a matter of fact, Blaine and I are wonderful." Kurt sniped.

He could hear Sebastian sneering down the phone line. "Oh, it's you. You're being a little overbearing, don't you think? He's allowed to have other friends."

Kurt laughed. "If I thought you were interested in just being friends with him, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. You need to get over yourself. He isn't going to pick you. There isn't even a competition."

"Shows what you know. If there's no competition, then why did he never tell you about our phone calls and texts? Seems like he wouldn't hide that unless he had other feelings besides friendship." Sebastian said, trying to make Kurt doubt himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He deemed your calls and texts so unimportant that he didn't even remember them when he saw me. You rank lower than what he ate for breakfast Sebastian. So just give it up. That's not what I'm calling about anyways."

"And what are you calling for?" Sebastian said, sounding bored.

Kurt smirked. "New Directions isn't going to take your thievery lying down. We challenge the Warblers to an MJ-off tonight."

"I don't think so. Your little rag-tag team of misfits is just going to have to figure something else out."

"I knew you would be too chicken to do it." Kurt said, smirking as he could almost hear Sebastian's teeth grinding through the phone line.

"Fine. Tonight. What song?" Sebastian gritted out.

"Bad. Nine tonight in the fourth level of the parking garage at the mall."

"How cliché. We'll see you there. Prepare to lose." Kurt heard the phone click and rolled his eyes at Sebastian's getting the final word.

Putting Blaine's phone in his bag, he headed back inside, entering the choir room. Everyone turned to face him as he walked in. "The Warblers will be there. So let's do this."

The group cheered and began practicing, rehearsing the dance moves they had established earlier. Deciding they would wing a couple parts of it in order to accommodate what the Warblers would do, they began dividing the vocals up.

Hours passed quickly and the group broke apart for dinner, agreeing to meet up in the parking garage fifteen minutes early. Kurt handed Blaine his phone, smirking a bit.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down at his phone.

"Nothing." Kurt said, appearing too innocent.

Blaine pressed a button on his phone and laughed as he saw that Kurt had changed the background on his phone. "Oh wow. That's a lovely picture babe."

Kurt had taken a picture of himself sticking his tongue out at the camera. "You're jealous, I know. I look good no matter what."

"Yeah you do." Blaine said, looking around at the empty choir room before leaning in and kissing Kurt.

Kurt blushed and pulled back, checking the choir room himself before wrapping himself up in Blaine's arms. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. I know we are competing for the rights to Michael but I'm really looking forward to singing with the Warblers again." Blaine said, tucking his head next to Kurt's.

"It'll be fun. Despite the whole Sebastian part of it all." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled back a bit to look at Kurt. "How did the phone call go? You kept your cool right?"

"Yeah. Mostly. I did my best with him. He just can't take a hint though." Kurt said, pouting a bit.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's pouty lips. "That's true enough. Well, thank you for your effort. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, you know what I would appreciate? Dinner." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him toward the door.

The two of them headed out, getting in Kurt's car and heading to his house for dinner. They got there just as Carole pulled a pan from the oven.

Sitting down, they discussed their plans for that night with Burt and Carole, the two of them agreeing to let the boys go since it was a glee project. They were a little skeptical about the location though.

"A parking garage? Isn't that a little…odd for a school assignment?" Carole asked.

Kurt waved the question away. "It's Michael Jackson. We have to do the most genuine performance we can in order to beat the Warblers and the location will give us the advantage."

Burt shrugged. "Fine. Just be safe and don't wander off by yourselves. Parking garages that late can be dangerous."

"It's just a project for glee. How dangerous can it be?" Finn said, putting more food in his mouth.

With those words, the family finished up their food before the boys headed up to their rooms to get work done before the meet up later on. Kurt spread his stuff out on his bed while Blaine took over his desk.

Neither had much homework so they finished quickly and curled up on Kurt's bed, watching a few episodes of 'What Not to Wear' since Kurt enjoyed the fashion and Blaine loved the two hosts.

Checking the time, they got ready to go, changing into darker clothing, Blaine snooping through the drawer of the clothes Kurt had taken from him to put together his outfit.

After one last mirror check, they went down the hall and knocked on Finn's door. "Hey, want to ride with us?" Kurt called in.

Finn opened the door, dressed already. "Oh, yeah. That'd be good. You ready now?"

Blaine nodded and the boys headed out, piling into Kurt's car and heading to the mall. They reached the parking garage and parked along a back wall with the rest of the gleeks. Taking the extra time to get ready, they smiled at each other as they heard a group of people enter the garage.

"Show time." Blaine said before leading the group forward.

AN: Really not looking forward to writing the next chapter. The only reason the gleeks weren't meaner last chapter was because of the drama I have to put him through next. Anyways, review. Give me emotional support for this next part.


	34. Slushie

AN: Here it begins. I wish I could have been nicer to him.

Chapter 34

They rounded the corner of one of the pillars and gathered in front of the waiting Warblers, Santana and Blaine in front.

Sebastian crossed his arms in front of the Warblers. "Well, we're here."

Blaine sneered, mentally imitating Kurt's own face when encountered by Sebastian. "We've got something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ but only one of us can.

Santana smiled evilly. "We're having a Jackson off. Winner gets King of Pop at regionals."

Sebastian sneered. "You really think you're good enough? Is that what they teach you at that public school of yours?"

Blaine nodded to Artie and Santana before declaring. "It's time to see who's bad."

With those words, New Directions broke out into the song and dance they had prepared, the Warblers joining in easily.

After a bit, it became less about the competition and more about the fun of doing Michael Jackson's music. Quinn giggled as one of the Warblers tried to make scary faces at her, Puck and another Warbler were getting very into the fake fighting sequence of the choreography.

Blaine first noticed something was off when he saw one of the new Warblers pick up a brown bag from behind a pillar. Keeping an eye on it as he twisted and turned with the choreography, he watched as it got handed from Warbler to Warbler, taking note that none of his old friends from the Warblers touched the bag or even seemed to notice.

As the song reached the end, he realized just where the bag was going to end up: right in Sebastian's hands. Moving through the group, he reached Sebastian just as he pulled a familiar cup out of the bag.

Seeing Kurt standing in front of Sebastian, unaware, he dove in front of him just as Sebastian threw the slushie. He heard the gasps from some of the Warblers and New Directions. And then he was aware of nothing but pain.

It burned, feeling as if it was freezing his face off. Kurt had warned him before about how bad it felt to be hit by a slushie and he hadn't believed it at first but as he felt the burning cold on his face, he realized Kurt hadn't over exaggerated.

If anything, it was hurting more than Kurt had said. He slowly became aware he was screaming. He brought his hands to his face and brushed off as much slushie as he could. When he tried to open his eyes, he gasped in pain and brought his fists up to his eyes, his screams growing louder. At that point, he became unaware of anything but pain.

Meanwhile, the two competing choirs stood in shock. Kurt stared for a moment before getting on his knees next to Blaine. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Blaine didn't appear to notice, just began groaning in pain even louder. Kurt looked up to his team mates, noticing the Warblers leaving, several of them looking back concerned.

Shaking his head, he looked at Finn, the closest to him. "Get the car. We have to go to the hospital."

Finn ran off, recognizing Kurt's serious face and realizing something was wrong. Santana shook her head. "The hospital? It was a slushie."

"Does that look like a normal slushie reaction to you?" Tina asked, grabbing Mike's arm concerned. Mike looked torn between comforting Tina and wanting to go help Blaine.

Santana bit her lip, expressing concern for a moment. She looked down at the abandoned slushie cup and picked it up, looking at it. She shook her head when the others looked at her.

Finn pulled up and honked the horn. Kurt stood and supported Blaine on one side, Mike coming forward to help him up on the other side. They helped him into the car, Kurt getting in next to him before Finn took off, leaving the rest of New Directions to watch them peel out of the parking garage.

On the way there, Kurt texted his dad a brief message, too busy reassuring Blaine to want to make a call. They pulled up to the hospital and Kurt opened his door, helping Blaine out. Blaine had stopped screaming and was now clutching his eyes, whimpering loudly.

Kurt rushed him into the emergency room, calling for help. A nurse came up and asked what the problem was, looking concerned at the red liquid staining Blaine's shirt and the way he was grasping his eyes.

Kurt explained as best he could and the nurse took Blaine immediately to a room. Kurt watched him go, sinking into a chair. He pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Kurt, finally. What do you mean, you're going to the hospital?" Burt asked, worried. Kurt could hear Carole speaking in the background.

"Dad, it's Blaine. Sebastian hit him with a slushie and he was in so much pain. I think something is wrong with his eyes." Kurt said, on the edge of tears. He had kept the panic down while Blaine was around, not wanting to scare him when he was already in so much pain. But now, he was terrified and more than a little pissed off. But mostly scared.

"Okay, calm down. Carole and I are on our way. Have you talked to his parents yet?" Burt asked.

"No, no. I don't have their number and Blaine has his phone somewhere in the hospital. I'll just let them contact his parents." Kurt said, running his fingers through his hair before realizing what he was doing.

Finn walked in and Kurt listened as Burt spoke. "Well, hang tight. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Kurt hung up and stood, waving Finn over. "Finn!"

Finn came over and asked. "Where's Blaine?"

"They brought him back to get checked out. Carole and Dad are on their way. We'll find out more when they get here." Kurt said, biting his nail.

Finn patted him on the shoulder. "He'll be okay Kurt."

"I really hope so Finn. But you don't know that." Kurt said, pulling away from Finn and sitting down, putting his face in his hands, letting his tears overcome him.

AN: My poor babies! Give me reviews so I feel less bad about putting them through this. Darn canon.


	35. Hospital

AN: Hospital scene today. Sorry if it's not realistic. I've never worked in a hospital and never intend to so…yeah. Anyways, read on.

Chapter 35

Kurt looked up from his tears when he heard Finn call out. "Mom, Burt, over here!"

He looked up and saw they had just entered the waiting area. Burt came over to his son as Carole went up to the front desk to get more information about Blaine. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "They took him back there and haven't told me anything. We haven't been here long but I'm worried. He's alone back there." He started tearing up even more at that.

Burt pulled him into a side-hug, looking over at where Carole was talking to someone in a white lab coat. "Let's go see what Carole has been told."

They stood and walked over, the lab coat turning to face them. "Are any of you related to Mr. Anderson?"

Burt shook his head. "No. But he's very close with our family and his parents are out of town for a conference."

The doctor sighed. "I'm not allowed to share medical details with anyone but family members unless I have permission from the minor's parent."

Kurt spoke quickly, before the doctor could leave. "Then call his parents. They'll give us permission. Please?"

The doctor gestured over to the front desk. "One of the nurses is calling now. As soon as I get permission, I'll come let you all know what's going on."

He walked off before Kurt could stop him and Kurt let out a slightly hysterical sob. "Dang it. I need to see him."

Carole rubbed his arm soothingly. "I'll go see if the nurse has gotten a hold of his parents. You just sit and try to calm down sweetie."

She walked back over to the desk and Kurt sat in a nearby chair, staring at Carole. Carole was waiting patiently as an older nurse spoke on the phone for several minutes. When the older nurse finished, she handed the phone to Carole and Carole spoke for a few minutes before hanging up.

The nurse nodded at something Carole said and headed down the hallway. Carole waved the boys over to her. "What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"The nurse is getting the doctor now. That was Mrs. Anderson on the phone. They've given us permission to take care of Blaine until they get here tomorrow." Carole explained.

Kurt gave her an impulsive hug, feeling a bit more relaxed now that he knew he'd get to hear about Blaine and see him. The doctor reappeared and stood in front of the family. "Sorry about that. Hospital policy. If you'll come with me, I can take you to Blaine and we can discuss what we know."

Kurt nodded, following the doctor, the others trailing behind him. They came to a small room and entered, Kurt crossing over to the bed where Blaine was sitting, eye patch over his eye. "Blaine, are you okay?"

He nodded, smile a little too wide. "All good, Kurtsie. They gave me medicine."

Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand and kissing it. "It sounds like it. I'm glad you're feeling better."

The doctor cleared his throat and Kurt turned around, blushing when he saw everyone was staring at him. "Sorry."

The doctor waved the apology away and began speaking. "So here is what we know so far. We washed the foreign substance out of his eyes. His left eye is a bit irritated but should recover with a few days of eye drops that I will be prescribing to him. His right eye on the other hand, appears deeply irritated. We have to wait for the optometrist to come in and make a diagnosis."

"And when will that be?" Burt asked.

The doctor checked a paper on his clipboard. "We should have someone in tomorrow morning. For tonight, we have given Blaine a dose of morphine to offset the pain in his right eye. He should rest comfortably until tomorrow."

"So can we take him home with us for the night or does he have to stay here?" Carole asked.

"The morphine should last him the night. Bring him in at eight tomorrow and the optometrist will see you right away." He wrote out a few things and tore a paper off his clipboard, handing it to Carole before going over to Blaine and disconnecting his IV.

Helping him into a wheelchair, one of the nurses pushed Blaine out, Kurt clutching his hand. Blaine still had the dopey grin on his face, clearly out of it from the morphine. They helped him into the back seat of the car, Kurt once again sliding in next to him, buckling his seatbelt for him.

Carole went with Finn to drive home, not wanting him driving alone so late at night. Burt got in the car and turned the car on, turning the radio down so Blaine wouldn't be disturbed. Kurt pulled Blaine's head onto his shoulder, stroking his hair soothingly. Blaine quickly knocked out, the mix of the car ride and the morphine putting him to sleep.

When they pulled up to the house, Kurt gently nudged Blaine awake, grabbing his hand so he couldn't rub his eye. "Hey hon. Let's get up to my room so you can sleep."

"Mmkay. You're a good pillow Kurt." Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

Burt chuckled and got out of the car, helping Kurt guide Blaine out and up to the house. They managed to get Blaine to Kurt's room where he collapsed on the bed, curling into one of Kurt's pillows and beginning to snore.

Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled sadly, relieved to have Blaine safely in his room but the image ruined by the eye patch over Blaine's eye and the bandage on his hand.

Sighing, he went over to Blaine, gently pulling his jeans off and putting sweats on him. Kurt did an abbreviated moisturizing routine before crawling into bed, pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine went willingly, letting out a sleepy sigh before continuing to lightly snore.

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's head as he whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry Blaine." He wiped away a few tears and held Blaine tightly as he tried to fall asleep.

AN: Well? I have plans for these two. I'm going to fix that evil thing called canon. I couldn't ignore this event entirely since it was a big plot point but…I have plans. Anyways, review please!


	36. Diagnosis

AN: I actually wrote a few chapters today. Pretty proud of myself.

Chapter 36

Kurt woke up to his alarm the following morning, groaning at having to get up with how tired he was. He got up quickly though, not wanting to disrupt Blaine's rest. Going into the bathroom, he got ready for the day.

He quietly got dressed and headed downstairs, leaving Blaine lying on his bed, still snoring away. He went downstairs to find the rest of the family down there in various states of wakefulness.

"Hey kid. You ready for school?" Burt asked, handing Kurt a cup of coffee.

Kurt looked disappointed. "Can't I go with Blaine to the hospital?"

Burt shook his head. "No missing school. Carole will take him and they will be just fine."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. But tell him to call me at lunch okay?"

"Of course dear. I'll let him know." Carole said, patting him on the shoulder before heading upstairs.

Kurt sighed and grabbed a banana, eating it quickly before heading upstairs to grab his bag. He gently pressed a kiss to Blaine's head, not wanting to wake him.

He went out to his car and slid into the driver's seat, sadly turning on the car. He missed Blaine and their normal morning routine. He drove to school and got out of the car alone, trudging up to the school in the cold.

He went to his locker and saw that Mercedes and Tina were standing by it. "Hey boo. How's Blaine?" Mercedes asked as Kurt walked up.

"We don't know yet. Something was in the slushie and it did some kind of damage to his eye. He has an appointment this morning." Kurt explained, opening his locker and rummaging through it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And Schue has already been told what happened and he said he was going to contact Dalton. Sebastian won't get away with this." Tina said reassuringly.

Kurt smiled sadly and shut his locker. "I'm more disappointed that the Warblers were involved than Sebastian. I wouldn't expect this kind of thing from them."

He turned and walked to his first class, the morning passing by slowly. During a passing period, he sent Blaine a text reminding him to call at lunch and that he loved him. He waited eagerly for lunch to come so that he could talk to Blaine.

When the bell rang, he went quickly to the secluded classroom that he and Blaine had used in the past and pulled out his phone. After a few minutes of waiting, the phone finally rang.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled down the line. "Calm down. I will be. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So…what did the doctor say?" Kurt asked, biting at his nail.

Blaine sighed. "My right cornea is deeply scratched and I'm going to need eye surgery next week. And while I recover, I can't go to school."

"Surgery? That's pretty intense honey. And you can't go to school? Why not?" Kurt asked, worried by the minimum details.

"Yeah. Surgery. I'm trying not to think about it right now. And with the damage done to my eye, it has to be kept covered until I get surgery and the doctor doesn't want me to strain my other eye while I'm recovering." Blaine explained.

"I guess that makes sense. I'll miss seeing you at school though." Kurt said.

"I'll miss it too. This won't exactly be a vacation for me. I'm not allowed to read and only a half an hour of television every two hours. I guess eye strain could be really bad for my left eye since it got hit by the slushie too." Blaine said, sounding like he was already dreading the next couple weeks.

"Honey, that sounds terrible. Guess you'll be getting lots of sleep." Kurt said, trying to find a bright side.

"That's true. And I'll get to work on my guitar for a while. As long as I'm not trying to read music, I can play the guitar." Blaine said, sounding a little excited.

Kurt smiled for the first time since Blaine had explained the diagnosis. "That's great. You haven't had much time for that lately."

"It has been a busy few weeks. I'd still prefer to be in school but I'll take the wins where I can." Blaine said.

"Yeah, definitely." Kurt said, trying to project cheerfulness into his voice.

"Anyways, my mom came back today and I'm back at home. She can stay with me for a couple days but she's been scheduled to speak at a conference for the last two months so I told her she could go." Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. "Oh. So you're going to be at home? Well, it's nice that your mom will be there to take care of you for a while."

"Yeah. And you can come over. I expect you to come over and entertain me." Blaine said, teasing Kurt.

"Of course." He wanted to say more but the bell rang. "Shoot. I have to get to glee. I…I'll come by after glee club if that's okay?"

"Sure. Just, I got prescribed a pain killer so ignore me if I'm a bit out of it okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "No worries. I saw you last night. I can't wait to see what you'll be like when you aren't tired on pain killers."

"Well, I suppose we will both find out tonight. I'll let you go. I didn't mean to take up your whole lunch period. Did you eat?" Blaine asked.

"Well…no. I didn't want to miss your call." Kurt said, rubbing his neck.

"Eat something soon babe. No missing meals, remember?" Blaine said, tone scolding.

"Yes, sir. I really have to go. I'll see you tonight." Kurt said, turning pink.

"Love you." Blaine said.

"Love you too." Kurt said before clicking off the phone. He headed to the glee room and encountered Mike and Tina on his way. "Oh hey."

"Hey, we missed you at lunch." Tina said.

"Were you talking to Blaine?" Mike asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. He gave me an update after his doctor appointment earlier."

"You'll have to tell us in glee. But first…" Tina trailed off, opening her purse. She pulled out a power bar and holding it out to Kurt.

Kurt laughed and took it. "How did you know?" He asked, opening it.

"Blaine texted me in the middle of lunch and asked me to grab something for you." Mike explained.

Kurt shook his head. "How did he know I hadn't eaten?"

"Guess he knows you pretty well. Now eat up and let's head to glee." Tina said, hooking arms with Kurt. Kurt smiled and began eating as the couple walked down the hall to glee with him. He'd have to remember to text a thank you to Blaine.

AN: Lots of talking for the next few chapters. Sadly, sex is hard for the two at the moment.


	37. Plotting

AN: Just more chatting today. Go read.

Chapter 37

Kurt entered the choir room and stood in the front of the room as everyone filtered in. Once everyone was seated, Rachel asked. "How is he? Is he okay?"

Kurt sighed, voice going soft as he thought about Blaine. "It's his right eye. The doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery."

Everyone looked at each other in shock as Mr. Schue replied. "In all my years as a teacher and a student, I have never known a slushie to do that kind of damage."

Finn jumped in. "That's because it wasn't a normal slushie Mr. Schue. There was stuff in it. Rocks or something. He wanted to do that damage." Kurt moved to sit down as the room began agreeing with Finn.

Mr. Schue held up his hands for quiet. "Well unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushie, the police aren't going to get involved."

Kurt made a noise of disgust. "Sebastian is evil. He needs to be expelled."

Mr. Schue looked sympathetically at Kurt. "Look Figgins and I spoke with Dalton's headmaster. They're opening up an investigation. So guys, I'm telling you, please let the system handle this one."

Artie spoke up. "No. Dalton's old school, Mr. Schue. They're not going to turn their back on one of their own. We need payback."

Mike nodded, face set in determination. "An eye for an eye."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No I have a zero tolerance for violence of any kind. That's not how we do things."

Artie scoffed. "No, we sing. And that's all we ever do."

Mr. Schue asked. "Do you wanna get disqualified from regionals?"

Kurt just shook his head and blinked back tears as Artie shocked all of them. "I don't give a damn about regionals. What do you expect from us? We're people. I know the rest of the world may not see us like that but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us that were nothing but losers with stupid dreams, it freaking hurts. And were supposed to be the bigger man and turn the other cheek by telling us that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them? It gets pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win."

Mr. Schue tried to calm him down. "I get how upsetting this is for you-"

Artie interrupted. "No you don't. And don't give me any of that it gets better crap. Because I'm not interested in it getting any better. I want it to be better. Right now. I want to hurt them. The way that they hurt us. No worse. I want them to feel my pain because frankly, that's all I have left to give."

Kurt watched concerned as Mr. Schue stepped closer to Artie. "Artie, take a break. We'll be here when you get back. Artie? Artie?"

Artie shook his head, seeming to come out of a daydream. "I think I'd better roll away."

Kurt watched as Artie rolled out the door, feeling like he ought to follow Artie. Everything Artie had just said, he was in complete agreement about. He was tired of letting Sebastian push him around. He wanted to take him down.

Mr. Schue, sensing that he was losing the class, suggested that they all take a break and meet up after school for their normal meeting. Kurt left the room quickly, not wanting to get pulled into a conversation by anybody.

He got to an empty classroom and pulled out a piece of paper, feeling the rage at the situation going through him. Mr. Schue might be content to let this one go but it was personal for Kurt. And he would have his revenge.

He was working on a list of ways he could hurt Sebastian back when Santana strutted in.

Santana sat in a chair in front of Kurt. "Hey what are you doing?"

Kurt sighed, looking up from his paper, a lot of his rage having drained out of him. "Trying to keep the flames from shooting out the side of my face."

Santana smirked. "Well that outfit isn't helping."

Kurt glared at her before speaking. "I agree with Artie. I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk. So I've been sitting here for the last hour, making a list of ways to get back at him."

Santana looked down at the paper in front of him before smiling. "Well today is your lucky day because Auntie Snixx just arrived on the bitch town express. Now my suggestion is that we drag him bound and gagged to a tattoo parlor for a tram stamp that reads 'tips appreciated' or 'congratulations you're my 1000th customer'."

Kurt shook his head. "After what he did to Blaine, I really wanted to hurt him. But I can't. I've fought against violence in this school for too long. I have to take the high road.'

San "You know what, prancy smurf? I respect that. You're probably right. I want to go to a college that isn't a FEMA trailer in a prison yard so let's take the high road. We're not going to beat Sebastian by playing dirty. But we are going to beat him."

Kurt looked confused at her words, silently asking for an explanation. She smiled. "I'll take care of it. No violence, I promise."

Kurt gave her a small smile. "Thanks Santana."

Santana stood and began to walk to the door, turning around when she reached the doorway. "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

Kurt looked shocked for a moment before giving a slightly self-depreciating smile. "How'd you know?"

"You and I are a lot more alike than I'd care to admit. You couldn't have guessed he'd do something like this." Santana explained.

Kurt smiled. "You're right. I know that."

"But it doesn't really help. It's okay. See you around, porcelain." Santana said, giving Kurt a small wave before leaving.

Kurt watched her leave before looking at the paper in front of him. His eyes began tearing up again and he bit back a sob. He took in a deep breath and stood, gathering his stuff to head to his next class. He'd be strong for another few hours, have a good cry, and then go see Blaine. Plan in place, he headed to class.

AN: Anything recognizable is pulled straight from the show. Everything else is just the result of boredom. It makes me write. Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think.


	38. Guilt

AN: To the anon who wanted me to just skip this whole sad week and do a quick flashback, I can't. I have plans. I'll try not to make it too hard on the boys though. Enjoy.

Chapter 38

Kurt managed to get through the last half of the day, not really paying attention to anyone during glee, and headed out, stopping at a grocery store on his way to Blaine's. He grabbed a pint of Blaine's favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream along with a bouquet of flowers before continuing to Blaine's.

He went up the driveway to Blaine's and knocked on the door, feeling odd even as he did it. He smiled when Mrs. Anderson answered. "Oh, Kurt dear. It's wonderful to see you."

She pulled him into a hug and he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you too. How are you doing?"

She pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I'm all right. A little shocked. I just can't believe it was one of the Warblers who did this. They were always such good boys."

Kurt sighed and just gave her a helpless shrug. She shook her head and opened the door wider. "Anyways, come on in. I'm sure Blaine would love to see you. Though he did just take some medicine so he may be out of it."

Kurt stepped inside and toed off his shoes. "That's all right. It's good to see him either way."

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Are those for him?" She gestured to the flowers.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. They're his favorite. I also got him some ice cream."

"Oh, I'll take that. You just go on up." She said, grabbing the bag of ice cream from him. Kurt gave her a grateful smile and headed up the stairs.

He knocked lightly on Blaine's shut door and let himself in, smiling when he saw Blaine sprawled out on his bed. "Well, hello there. How are you feeling?"

Blaine opened his uncovered eye and smiled. "Kurt! I've missed you!" He said excitedly in a volume slightly above an indoor voice.

Kurt laughed and crossed the room, setting the flowers down on Blaine's desk before sitting on the bed by Blaine. "I've missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"My eye was hurting but I took a couple pills and I feels all better now." Blaine said, rolling onto his side.

"I can see that." Kurt said, running his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine preened under Kurt's hand before looking at him, his good eye tearing up. "I have to have surgery Kurt."

"I know honey. It'll be okay, I promise." Kurt said, tearing up as Blaine started crying a bit. He rubbed Blaine's back until he began to calm down again.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now." Blaine said before shutting his eye and beginning to snore.

Kurt chuckled a bit at the quick changes in emotion and the childlike way Blaine was talking before he stood up. He grabbed an empty cup from Blaine's desk and went into the bathroom, filling it with water. He snapped the ends of the flowers off so they would fit in the cup and placed them inside.

Going back to Blaine's room, he set the makeshift vase down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He left the room and shut the door quietly behind him before heading downstairs.

"Going so soon?" Mrs. Anderson asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Blaine passed out on me. I think him getting rest is pretty important right now." Kurt said, trying to smile.

Mrs. Anderson gave him a light hug. "Well, feel free to come over again tomorrow. I'm sure he'll want to see you when he isn't so hopped up on medication."

Kurt gave a more genuine smile at that. "Sounds good. Have a good night."

"You too sweetie." She said. Kurt turned and headed to the front room, putting his shoes on and heading out the door.

He got in his car and drove a few blocks away before pulling over on the side of a secluded road. He turned his car off and rested his forehead on the steering wheel in front of him. Finally having a private moment, he broke out into sobs.

Seeing Blaine like that, hurt and relying on medication to be pain-free hurt him so much. And it was his fault. He had seen the slushie headed for him when Blaine dove in front of him. It should have been him facing surgery, not Blaine.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He said, sitting up and wiping at his face. He pushed down the tears that were still threatening to overwhelm him. He had gotten away from that slushie with nothing but a stained shirt. He had no reason to be crying. He hadn't gotten hurt like Blaine.

Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself down, not letting himself think about the bad things Blaine was going through. Finally feeling calm, he turned his car back on and began driving over to his own house. He pulled up to the house and spent a few minutes checking his face to make sure there were no signs he had been crying.

His cheeks were flushed but he could attribute that to the cold outdoors. He got out of his car and headed up to his house. Opening the door, he heard someone in the kitchen. Poking his head in, he saw his dad at the stove, stirring a big pot.

"Hey bud. Making chili. Should be ready in half an hour."

"Sounds good. I'll just go do some homework until then." Kurt said, heading upstairs.

He pulled out his papers, crinkling up the list he had made earlier and tossing it towards his trash can. He ignored it when it didn't make it in and just turned to his math homework.

When he got called down for dinner, he realized Finn must have filled Carole and Burt in on what was going on as neither of them questioned him. He ate quickly and quietly excused himself, heading back up to his room.

He did some more homework and got ready for bed, curling up with his computer. He started playing some old movies that he had loved for years, needing the comfort. He kept one eye on his phone in case Blaine called or texted but it remained silent all night. He fell asleep, not feeling much better than he had the night before. And this time, he didn't have Blaine next to him for reassurance.

AN: My poor Kurt. It'll be better soon, my dear. Anyways, review please.


	39. Audition

AN: Read on people, read on!

Chapter 39

Kurt woke up the next day and went through his morning routine in a weary state. Two nights of fitful rest was not doing anything for him. He downed two cups of coffee before heading to school.

He went through the morning in a half-awake state, not engaging in conversation with anyone. Lunch time came and he didn't feel like socializing so he bought a sandwich and headed to the choir room to be alone.

He had finished eating and was just looking through his notebook when Mr. Schue walked in. "Kurt, your dad wants to talk to you."

Kurt looked up, growing worried. "What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

Burt walked in behind Mr. Schue and patted him on the shoulder as he left. "He's fine. The mail came."

"NYADA." Kurt breathed out, his breath growing short. He stood up and walked over to his dad, taking the envelope from him. He looked at it and began to tear it open before stopping. "Wait. This isn't right."

He left the room and headed down the hall, looking into the library and the cafeteria along with several classrooms before ending up back in the choir room, Burt trailing the whole way.

Burt sighed, exasperated. "Dude, come on. This is like the fifth room we've been to. What's wrong with the library or the lunchroom?"

Kurt shook his head. "None of those felt right. This is it dad. This is one of those crossroad moments in life. I mean, whatever is in this envelope is going to determine whether I go right or left."

Burt nodded. "I'm here no matter what it says. Okay?"

Kurt bit his lip and began tearing open the letter. He sucked in a breath as he skimmed the first lines, eyes widening as he saw what he had been hoping for.

Burt asked after moments of silence. "What? What?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm a finalist!" His dad let out a cheer and swept him into a hug, spinning him around. "Dad, dad, your heart."

Burt laughed. "Oh screw my heart! You did it! Oh man! Who's gonna tell Blaine? You got to let me do it."

Kurt laughed at that before speaking, shocked. "Dad, are you crying?"

Burt grabbed Kurt and began speaking. "You beat them all. They threw everything at you. They tried to beat you down. But you know what? You're unstoppable Kurt. I am so proud to be your dad. They can never take this away from you. Right now, in this moment, on this day, you won. Way to go dude!"

Kurt blinked back a couple tears and pulled his dad into another hug. They stood there for a few moments before the bell rang. His dad pulled back and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight at dinner. We are going to celebrate this weekend."

Kurt nodded and waved goodbye to his dad, watching as his friends came in. When Mr. Schue came in, he walked over to him. "Can I call Blaine? I got really good news and I can't wait to tell him."

Mr. Schue smiled sympathetically and gestured towards his office. Kurt thanked him and headed into the office, pulling out his cell phone. He let out a laugh as Blaine answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in glee?" Blaine asked over Kurt's laugh.

"Schue let me call. I got it Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You got it? What'd you-oh my god, you got NYADA?" He interrupted himself.

Kurt nodded, not able to stop himself even knowing that Blaine couldn't see him. "I got an audition. Blaine, I can't believe this!"

"You should believe it. You are amazing!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt blushed. "I couldn't wait to tell you. I wish you were here."

"I do too. We'll celebrate when you come over tonight okay?" Blaine reassured through the phone.

"Definitely. I should get back to class. Love you."

"Love you too. Later babe." Kurt heard Blaine hang up the phone and hung up himself, quietly slipping into the choir room. A group stood in front, ready to perform.

The period passed quickly, a couple people performing their Michael songs. After they got let out, Kurt rushed out after Rachel, catching her at her locker.

Kurt pulled out the letter. "Rachel, Rachel. I got it! I got my NYADA letter. I got in the finals."

Rachel gave a half-hearted smile. "You did? That's so great."

Kurt clapped excitedly, asking. "What did yours say?"

Rachel gently shut her locker. "I didn't get one."

Kurt blinked, shocked before speaking. "That doesn't mean anything. It just means they haven't sent it yet."

Rachel shook her head, beginning to cry. "I didn't even make it to the finals. I knew it, I had this weird feeling in my stomach all week long."

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, don't be stupid.

Rachel continued crying, beginning to go into hysterics. "Stupid? Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future and realizing that you have none at all. No plans, no college, nowhere to go. All I have here is my boyfriend and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Rachel threw her arms around Kurt and Kurt hastened to comfort her, not good with having a crying girl in his arms. Even as he comforted her, he felt a little resentment that he wasn't able to enjoy his victory because of Rachel. He tried to squash that down as he assured her of her talent and that NYADA would be stupid not to let her in.

Finally managing to get her to calm down, Kurt made his way to his next class, slipping in late. The teacher held him after class and he apologized for being late, explaining the situation. The teacher let him go, telling him not to let it happen again.

Kurt headed to his next class, pushing Rachel out of his mind and just enjoying his own victory with his future. After the final bell rang, he headed to his locker, gathering his stuff and getting ready to go to Blaine's.

Rachel and Finn approached him and asked if they could come visit Blaine too. Kurt sighed internally, really just wanting time alone with Blaine but he agreed, knowing that Blaine would want to see them. They agreed to come over in an hour and they made arrangements to sing a song for Blaine.

Finally done at the school, Kurt headed to his car, driving over to Blaine's.

AN: Plot movement. I swear, more interesting stuff will be coming soon. I just have to do the set up. If you want PWP, look elsewhere. Sorry. Review please.


	40. Visits and Plans

AN: So my last AN maybe came across poorly and for that I apologize. I know that this has been really slow moving the last ten chapters or so. I am terrible with moving faster. I will keep in mind that I don't need to show so much canon for the next few episodes. I'm still trying to figure out how to incorporate it so please bear with me. I'm giving you all a double update, both to get us out of the slower parts of the story and as an apology for how my AN may have come across. I'm feeling frustrated but I shouldn't have taken it out on you all. Enjoy the double length chapter.

Chapter 40

Kurt reached Blaine's house and entered, Mrs. Anderson waving him in. He headed up the stairs and burst into Blaine's room, smile dropping when he saw his empty bed. He squealed when Blaine's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm so proud of you! This is amazing Kurt." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt laughed and wriggled around, turning so he could hug Blaine back. "I'm so excited. I can't even believe this."

"You deserve this. And you are going to nail your audition and next year, we will be in New York, together, pursuing our dreams." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a deep kiss at the end of his monologue.

Kurt moaned and leaned into it before pulling back. "That sounds amazing. Now, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Kurt bustled Blaine over to the bed and helped him under the covers. "I'm not going to hurt myself by being out of bed. Besides, after tomorrow morning, I'll be on my own for everything. I can't just stay in bed all day."

"Your mom leaving tomorrow?" Kurt asked, ignoring the rest of Blaine's speech as he tucked the covers in around him.

Blaine nodded, just smiling amusedly at Kurt's hovering. "Early flight out. I can't let her miss this conference. It's been planned and paid for for months and it could change her career."

"When's the surgery?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine's chair up to the bed and taking his hand.

"Monday. I was hoping you or your parents could take me. My dad wants to be here but he is the keynote speaker and can't drop out of his conference either." Blaine explained.

"Of course. Actually maybe we can see if you can stay with us. I'd feel better knowing you weren't home alone." Kurt said, pulling out his cell phone.

Blaine blushed. "I was hoping you would offer. I didn't want to ask and be rude."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please. Of course you can ask. Anytime honey."

Blaine smiled at that and listened as Kurt called his dad. A very short conversation later, Kurt hung up. "He's going to call your mom and they will work out the details. I have to say, I'm glad you'll be staying with me. It's been hard sleeping without you knowing that you're hurt."

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile at that, lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to it. Kurt blushed and ducked his head, looking at the night stand for a distraction. He picked up the magazine sitting there. "Now how about I read to you for a while? Catch you up on the gossip. At least until Finn and Rachel get here."

Blaine grinned. "Finn and Rachel are coming over?"

"They want to check up on you. It's okay right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. It's perfect. Now please, delight me with the details of the celebrities lives."

Kurt cleared his throat and began reading, over exaggerating his reactions to the different bits of gossip he read about. He had just started a new article when there was a knock on the door. "Miss Jolie said that after a dramatic directorial debut, she expects her second feature to have far more honey than blood."

The knock came and the door opened. Blaine smiled. "Hey guys."

Rachel walked in quietly with Finn trailing behind her. "We brought you chicken noodle soup. I know it's not used to typically help eye injuries but we figured it couldn't hurt."

Finn held up some DVD's. "And i brought you a couple of eye-patch featuring flicks from my collection. I got Pirates of Caribbean, Valkyrie, and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow."

Blaine grinned. "Aww thank you guys. It's so amazing. It really means a lot to me that you'd come by to check up on me. However I cannot let a single moment pass without first raising a zero calorie toast to one Mr. Kurt Hummel, aka NYADA finalist. Yay! Cheers." He pulled out several glasses and sparkling cider, leaving Kurt to wonder just how long he had been waiting for that.

The room awkwardly toasted, Blaine not noticing the sad look that Rachel shot Finn. Kurt ignored it as best he could, wanting to be able to revel in his own victory regardless of whether Rachel was happy. He had earned it and wouldn't let Rachel bring him down.

Finn, not having the same resolve as Kurt, changed the subject. "So Blaine when's the surgery?"

Blaine sighed. "This Monday. Honestly, I'm terrified".

Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly as Finn spoke. "Don't sweat it dude. You'll heal up good as new."

Rachel smiled awkwardly. "And there are tons of legendary performers who've only had one eye: Sammy Davis Jr, Colombo."

Finn added. "And Stevie Wonder, he did pretty good with no eyes at all."

Blaine struggled to hide his frown at their attempts at reassurance. "You guys, I'm really upset I'm missing Michael week. It just totally sucks." Kurt had to smile as this misdirection left them the opportunity to follow their plan.

Finn nodded at the other two. "Well that's why we figured we'd bring a little bit of Michael to you."

Rachel grinned. "Yup."

The three of them began singing, Blaine grinning at each of them gratefully before joining in on their song. They finished off and Blaine laughed. "That helped. Thanks."

"Of course dude." Finn said.

"Anyways, we'll leave you to rest. It's good to see you Blaine." Rachel added, pulling Finn up.

"Good to see you guys too." Blaine said, watching as Rachel and Finn left.

He turned to Kurt. "So what was with them? Why was it so awkward?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel hasn't gotten her letter yet."

Blaine gave a small gasp. "Oh god. And I was toasting you and…that's embarrassing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "Because I wanted to be able to enjoy my own letter without it being about Rachel Berry."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt. It wouldn't have been all about Rachel. We could have celebrated alone instead of rubbing it in Rachel's face."

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't know you were going to do that or I swear, I would have mentioned it. I just wanted a little time to celebrate before we talked about Rachel. I mean, I already dealt with it being about Rachel right after I found out about NYADA. I just wanted to celebrate with you." He was near tears by the end of this rant, the emotions of the past few days catching him.

Blaine tugged Kurt's hand and pulled him to stand. Sitting up more, he pulled Kurt onto the bed with him, cuddling him close. "That's fair. Okay? I can understand why you did it. Just shh."

Kurt sniffled and tucked his head against Blaine's chest, relishing the close contact after the past few days of fear and anger and guilt. "I'm sorry. If I had known what you were planning, I would have told you. I swear, I didn't mean to make it awkward."

"I know. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt sighed as he relaxed against Blaine. He felt bad now for not telling Blaine immediately about Rachel. But he knew that his boyfriend would have felt terrible and would have wanted to call her and express his sympathies and Kurt just wanted to have a moment for himself. Too bad that backfired.

He grabbed Blaine's right hand in his hands, idly playing with the fingers when he noticed something. "What happened to your wrist hon?"

He pulled the sleeve of Blaine's pajamas down to expose a brace around Blaine's right wrist. Blaine looked down at it and rolled his eyes. "I keep forgetting about it. I sprained my wrist falling in the parking garage. Caught a bad angle I guess."

Kurt sat up and took his arm gently in hand. "How come you didn't say anything before? Or mention it at the hospital?"

"I didn't even feel it until I went in for my eye appointment and felt pain when I tried to get on the table. I guess the pain in my eye sort of blocked any pain from my wrist. It's not that bad. It'll just take a couple weeks of minimal activity to take care of it." Blaine said, twisting his arm a bit and wriggling his fingers to show Kurt that he didn't have any problems with it.

Kurt sighed, looking down at the arm. Yet another thing he felt responsible for. Blaine watched a shadow fall across Kurt's face and grabbed Kurt's chin, lifting his face to make eye contact. "You know none of this is your fault, right?"

Kurt blushed and tried to look away, tears welling up as he was forced to continue looking into Blaine's steely eyes. He bit his lip and didn't answer.

"Kurt Hummel, when I ask you a question, you answer. This is not your fault. Understood?" Blaine asked, voice becoming hard at Kurt's refusal to answer.

Kurt opened his mouth, hesitantly licking his lips before answering quietly. "Yes, sir."

Blaine let go of Kurt's chin and used the hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Good. You didn't throw the slushie. The only ones responsible for this are Sebastian and the warblers who participated in the hand off. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, nuzzling his face into Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and leaned up, kissing Kurt lightly before laying back down and pulling Kurt back into a cuddle against him. He stroked his left hand down Kurt's back, bringing it to rest on his butt. "Don't blame yourself. I may not be able to spank you right now with my hand out of commission but I can get creative."

Kurt shuddered, nodding his head before curling closer to Blaine. Blaine moved his hand off Kurt's butt and held him close, the two of the cuddling for a bit. Kurt felt a bit better now that Blaine had explicitly stated it wasn't his fault. Still, he didn't think he'd feel entirely better until Blaine was back at McKinley, fully recovered.

Both of them startled a bit when Blaine's mom knocked on the door. "Hey boys. Mind if I come in?"

Kurt slid off the bed and sat back in the chair as Blaine responded. "Sure mom."

She entered and smiled at the two. "Well, I just got off the phone with your father Kurt. I really do appreciate you letting Blaine stay with you while he recovers. I wish his father or I could be here but…"

Kurt raised up a hand. "No worries. Blaine told me about your prior commitments and neither of us would want you to miss out on the opportunity. We'll take great care of Blaine."

She smiled. "Thank you. We try but our jobs are just travel-heavy lately."

Blaine interjected at that. "It's okay. I told you to go. I'll be fine. When do you leave?"

She sat at the edge of Blaine's bed. "Well sweetie, that's the thing. My flight out tomorrow is very early. So I was thinking we would move you over to Kurt's tonight so that we didn't have to get you up super early tomorrow."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he answered. "Okay. Sure. So we'll go tonight."

She smiled at Kurt. "And your father was kind enough to invite us for dinner first so well head over there in a half hour or so and move you in and I can talk face to face with Kurt's parents."

"That sounds great. We'll get packed up and ready to go then." Blaine said. He moved off the bed and gave his mother a tight hug. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

She laughed. "One day you will be a parent and you will understand why your child telling you not to worry is so ridiculous. I'll leave you boys to pack."

She exited the room and Blaine went over to his closet, pulling out a large duffel bag. Kurt turned to his dresser and pulled out a week's worth of comfy t-shirts and sweats. "Normally, I don't approve of this kind of wear on a daily basis but I'll make an exception for you."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks babe."

Kurt left Blaine to pack his underwear and socks as he went to grab anything from his desk he might need. On the desk, he found a single page of lines written. He turned to Blaine. "You haven't been doing these since you got injured right?"

Blaine looked over and shook his head. "No. I'm not supposed to do anything that causes strain to my wrist. I tried to write and I can't do it for long. Sadly, the same goes for the guitar. I can only do either one for a few minutes before I have to stop."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'd say that you've learned your lesson already. We can just call it even."

Blaine walked over and took the paper. "Are you sure? If you still think I need to be punished in some way, just say so. We can figure something out."

Kurt shook his head. "Honestly Blaine, I think you have been more than adequately taught your lesson about Sebastian."

Blaine brought a hand up to his eye and nodded. "Yeah. I'd say so too."

Kurt gave him a kiss before turning to finish grabbing stuff from his desk.

AN: Double length update today. Maybe more reviews than normal? It would make my day. Really.


	41. Moving In

AN: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much. I'm really grateful for all of the reviews. And for those of you questioning Blaine's creativity, I can neither confirm nor deny that it may or may not be what you all are thinking. Haha enjoy.

Chapter 41

After packing up a good portion of Blaine's room, the three headed over to Kurt's. Kurt and Finn moved Blaine's stuff up to Kurt's room, leaving it packed up so they could go eat dinner with the two Andersons.

Kurt walked into the kitchen to find Carole and Mrs. Anderson chatting away already. Blaine sat at the table, playing around with a napkin. Kurt went and sat next to him, grabbing a napkin of his own to play with.

A few minutes later, Carole called for Burt and Finn, bringing a pot of spaghetti over to the table. Kurt let the two women grab some before scooping some for himself and Blaine. Blaine smiled in thanks and began eating.

Kurt had thought it might be a little awkward, his own family having only met Blaine's mom a couple times before. However, it quickly became clear that she and Carole had very similar tastes and interests. As dinner wound down, Blaine's mom pulled open her purse.

"Here. He has to take one pill twice a day, once after breakfast, once after dinner. It's a pretty heavy pain killer so it'll knock him out." She pulled out a prescription bottle and directed her instructions to Carole even as she handed the bottle to Blaine.

Blaine opened it and took one, flushing as the table seemed to watch him take it. Carole cleared her throat. "Sounds easy enough. I suppose we should let Blaine get situated then before the pill takes effect."

With those words, the table broke apart. Kurt headed upstairs and began unpacking some of Blaine's stuff, leaving Blaine to say his goodbye's to his mom. Blaine came upstairs and yawned. "I hate that pill. I only get about half an hour before I'm totally out of it."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Well, you are adorable when heavily medicated."

Blaine laughed and poked Kurt in the side as revenge. They pulled apart and Blaine helped Kurt unpack his things before he grabbed some pajamas to change into.

Kurt headed into the bathroom, shutting the door to give both of them privacy. Blaine changed and sat down on Kurt's bed, looking around his new temporary room. He saw a piece of crumpled paper lying on the floor near Kurt's trash can and went to throw it away.

He picked it up and was about to throw it in the bin when he saw Sebastian's name written. Frowning, he unwrinkled it, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. Folding it up, he put it in his drawer of clothes, deciding to talk to Kurt about it the next day when he wasn't feeling quite so out of it.

He crawled under the covers of the bed and watched as Kurt came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. "Tired honey?"

Blaine yawned. "Yeah."

Kurt smiled. "All right. I'm just going to moisturize and then I'll join you in bed."

Blaine nodded and curled into his pillow, passing out quickly. Kurt went through his moisturizing routine listening to Blaine's soft breathing behind him. After he was set, he grabbed his laptop and headphones and crawled into the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine rolled over and curled up to Kurt, wrapping an arm around him. Kurt smiled and snuggled in before opening up a web browser, killing time until it was his bed time since he didn't have a nifty pill to knock him out at 7 o'clock.

Finally though, he felt tired enough and he closed his computer, setting it down on the floor next to the bed before snuggling against Blaine and falling to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Blaine was already up and was sitting at his desk, scrolling through his IPod. "Good morning." Blaine said, seeing Kurt get up to turn off his alarm.

Kurt groaned as he slid out of bed. "I hate mornings."

Blaine laughed at that. "I know. But it's Friday. You can sleep in tomorrow."

"It's the only thing getting me through this morning." Kurt said as he walked through to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine changed into more presentable clothes, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom so they could go eat breakfast. Kurt came out, hair still wet and looking bedraggled. Blaine got up and pushed Kurt into the chair, grabbing the towel from him and drying his hair for him before gently styling it.

Kurt submitted to Blaine's ministrations, feeling more awake by the time Blaine was done. He grabbed Blaine's hand and went downstairs with him, pushing him to sit at the table before going to grab them both cereal and coffee.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Blaine sighing as he finished and grabbed a pill from the prescription bottle. Kurt handed him a bottle of water and they headed upstairs before Blaine took it. "Well, at least this means I can go back to sleep."

"Lucky you." Kurt said, gathering his stuff for school.

"When you get home tonight, we need to talk. Okay?" Blaine said, sitting on the bed.

Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine. "That's ominous. Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure that we're good. Now get to school." Blaine arched an eyebrow when Kurt didn't move. "Go Kurt."

"Yeah. I'm going. You sure we're okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine got off the bed and gave Kurt a hug. "We're fine. I just need to ask you about something but we don't have time now. So get to school before you're late."

He waited for Kurt to finish packing up his stuff before directing him towards the door with a swat on the butt. Kurt shot a mock-glare over his shoulder before heading out the door, both wanting the day to be over and wanting it to last a while. He didn't know what Blaine wanted to talk about but it didn't sound good.

Reassuring himself that he hadn't done anything wrong, he went to school, doing his best to pay attention.

AN: Every day can't be double update day. Sorry. We are getting to some good stuff coming up though. I swear. Review please.


	42. The List

AN: I enjoyed your speculation to those of you who commented. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 42

Kurt half got his wish, the day going faster than he would have expected. The morning passed by in what felt like a blink of the eye and he was headed to lunch before he knew it.

Grabbing some food from the cafeteria line, he headed towards the table of gleeks, shocked when Santana stepped out in front of him. "Porcelain, with me."

She walked off and Kurt sighed before following, knowing that if he didn't follow now it would just end up becoming a big thing. He followed Santana down the hall to the empty choir room. He sat down and began eating his sandwich as he watched her dig through her bag.

She pulled out a tape recorder with a flourish. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason I'm here?"

Santana smirked. "I'm going to get the smarmy little Warbler to confess to tampering with the slushie after school today. Then we are going to nail his ass…well, not the way you and the hobbit nail each other's asses. Unless of course, you two are looking to introduce someone new-"

Kurt cut in. "Santana! Oh my god, shut up. There will be no…ass nailing done of that variety. And how are you going to get him to confess anyways?"

"Oh I have my ways. Don't you worry about it porcelain. Just let Auntie Tana take care of everything." Santana said, not reassuring Kurt at all. She gave him a wave and walked out of the room.

Kurt sighed and just continued eating his lunch, the bell scheduled to go off soon enough that moving to the lunch room was pointless. The rest of the day passed by quickly, Kurt busy thinking about what he could possibly be in trouble for with Blaine. He couldn't think of any rules he had broken so hopefully the conversation today wouldn't be of the 'I'm in trouble' variety.

He got home from school and made his way upstairs, smiling as he found Blaine rocking out to his IPod. He was sitting on the bed, head bobbing along with whatever he was listening to. Kurt put his stuff down and cleared his throat. Blaine froze and blushed at seeing Kurt standing there.

"When did you get home?" He asked, calmly taking out the headphones.

"Oh just a little bit ago. That was quite some dancing hon." Kurt teased, moving to sit next to Blaine against the headboard.

Blaine laughed. "You're jealous of my awesome moves, I know."

"Yeah, that must be it." Kurt said, nudging Blaine with his shoulder.

"So anyways" Blaine cleared his throat, changing the subject "I wanted to ask you about something."

Kurt crossed his legs and turned so he was facing Blaine. "Go for it."

Blaine got up and grabbed the paper from his drawer before getting back on the bed and sitting facing Kurt. "I found this last night and I was wondering what it was."

Kurt reached out to grab the paper, unfolding it. He read the top line and bit his lip, kicking himself for not making sure it made it into the trash can. "Well, it's a piece of paper with some writing on it."

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

Kurt sighed. "I was really angry the other day so I made a list of ways I could get revenge on Sebastian for hurting you."

Blaine nodded. "I can see that. You realize that I'm not going to let you do any of these things right? I mean, besides the fact that a couple of these are very much so illegal, I don't want you going near Sebastian."

Kurt laughed a bit. "I know. I'm not going to do any of the things on this list. It was just cathartic to write it. Schue had been going on about how we had to let the system take care of this and it wasn't enough. You know?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Yeah, I know. But I want you to promise me that you and the rest of New Directions won't seek out your own revenge on Sebastian. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about Santana and how she was probably on her way to Dalton right now to confront Sebastian. He debated telling Blaine and letting Blaine call Santana back but decided she could handle herself. If anyone could handle Sebastian, it would be Santana. Deciding not to mention it, he looked up and smiled. "I promise that I won't go and seek revenge on Sebastian no matter how much he may deserve it. And I will do my best to stop anybody that tries to."

It wasn't technically a lie. He probably wouldn't be able to stop Santana even if he tried so there wasn't really a point in trying. Besides, Santana wasn't going so much for revenge but justice. Sebastian deserved to get found out and to have everyone know just what he did.

Blaine sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I would hate for one of you to try to get revenge on my behalf and get hurt or in trouble. He'll slip up sooner or later and Dalton will take care of him."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. So can I throw this away now? Because the only reason you found it was because I missed the trash can when I originally tried to throw it away. I wasn't keeping it."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. And then maybe we can read a magazine? I'm sort of sick of listening to music at this point. I can't do anything else."

"Sure." Kurt said, tossing the paper in the garbage and going to pick up the magazine he had been reading to Blaine the day before. He continued the article that he had been reading and grinned as Blaine interjected with his own commentary about the various celebrities.

They passed the afternoon this way, heading down for dinner with the family before retreating back up to the room. Kurt watched Blaine take a pill, giving him a hug when he grimaced at taking it. "It's only a couple more days and then you will be able to stay awake past eight again." Kurt teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out before getting ready for bed. Kurt watched as he drifted off, the heavy pain killer still having a sedative effect on Blaine. Kurt stayed at his desk, opening up facebook and browsing through people's statuses.

AN: I have such plans. Haha, feel free to guess as it makes me happy and gives me ideas. But forewarned, the next four chapters are already written. I know what I'm doing with this plot line but you could influence future ones. Please review.


	43. Caught

AN: Further plot stuff. Go read.

Chapter 43

He was looking through pictures on Facebook when a message from Santana popped up. 'I got it.'

He looked behind him to the bed to make sure Blaine was really asleep before replying. 'What did he say?'

'He put rock salt in it. I'm going to give it to the police on Monday.'

Kurt bit his lip. 'No. Blaine doesn't want us seeking revenge on Sebastian. He wants us to let Dalton handle it.'

'To hell with that. I didn't go and get slushied just for you to decide not to use it.'

'He slushied you?'

'Yeah. Which is why he's going down.'

Kurt grimaced. 'Look, I promised Blaine that we wouldn't do anything to get revenge on him.'

'Aww, little porcelain afraid of being in trouble with the hobbit? I didn't make a promise and now, it's personal.'

'Please Santana?'

After a minute's delay, she replied. 'Fine. But I'm not happy about this. You owe me.'

Kurt sighed. 'What do you want?'

'When I figure it out, I'll let you know.'

'Great.'

'So, breaking promises to the hobbit and hiding things from him? Sounds like someone's being naughty.'

Kurt flushed, hating the use of that word. 'Goodbye Santana.'

'Hey now, just know, these things have their ways of getting found out. He will find out and you will get in trouble. Fair warning.'

Kurt signed off Facebook, not wanting to confront his feelings about the truth of Santana's words. Hopefully he could keep this quiet though. He hadn't technically broken his promise, right?

Running his hand through his hair, he stood up, going into the bathroom. He got ready for bed, letting his moisturizing routine calm him down and quiet the guilt in his stomach.

He grabbed his laptop and crawled into bed, turning Netflix on and finding old Disney movies to fall asleep to.

When he woke up the next morning, he found Blaine still curled up behind him, holding him tight. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

The two had a lazy morning, not getting out of bed until after ten. Blaine finally had to move, getting up and going into the bathroom. Kurt let him take first shower as he picked out some clothes to wear.

They switched places, not able to have shower sex as Blaine had to focus on not getting his eye patch wet. Kurt went into the bathroom and began taking a long shower, wanting to scrub off the grime from this week.

Blaine was sitting in Kurt's room, looking through his IPod for music he hadn't played to excess already when Kurt's phone went off. He ignored it and went back to his IPod when it buzzed again. Reaching over, he picked it up, deciding to see if it was important so he could let Kurt know.

He saw two missed messages from Santana. 'Sorry about last night porcelain. I just really think you should tell him.' And 'You can't ignore me. Blaine is going to find out eventually.'

Putting the phone down, he looked over towards the bathroom door where he heard Kurt singing in the shower. Grabbing his own phone, he texted Santana. 'What is Kurt hiding from me?'

He got a text back almost instantly. 'What are you talking about?'

'I just read your texts to Kurt. I thought it might be an emergency. What is he hiding?'

'You shouldn't snoop through his stuff.'

'Come on Santana, tell me. He's my boyfriend. I have the right to know when he is keeping stuff from me.'

'Fine. You can't tell him I told you. I went to see Sebastian yesterday. I got proof that he tampered with the slushie and your boyfriend won't let me give it to the police in case you find out.'

Blaine shook his head, not able to believe what he had just read. 'Don't give it to the police. Thanks for telling me Santana.'

'I don't know why you are protecting him. He slushied both of us and he's just going to get away with it.'

Blaine put his phone down. Kurt had lied to him. And had asked someone else to lie for him. He couldn't believe Kurt would do something like this. He flexed his hand, scowling down at the bandage around his wrist. He couldn't even take care of this the way that they had agreed upon. He'd have to get creative.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and they headed downstairs together, Kurt making them both an egg sandwich. They ate in silence before Blaine spoke up. "Your phone went off while you were in the shower."

"Oh, I'll have to check it. Might be Mercedes. She had been talking about going out tonight." Kurt said, taking another bite.

"You going to go?" Blaine asked.

"No. I'd rather spend my time with you. We don't get many nights together." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and leaned over, kissing Kurt quickly before returning to his meal. They finished up and headed back upstairs. Kurt picked up his phone and watched as Kurt read the messages, turning a bit red. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just Santana." Kurt said, trying to act nonchalant. He would have gotten away with it if Blaine didn't already know the truth.

Blaine pushed more, wanting to see if Kurt was going to lie to him. "What does she want?"

"Nothing important. Just follow up on something we talked about last night. Anyways, what do you want to do today?" Kurt said, putting his phone down. Blaine let Kurt distract him, glad that Kurt had been truthful with his answers. They spent the next few hours messing around, reading magazines and taking the silly quizzes inside them. Blaine waited until Kurt had gone downstairs to get them both a snack to pull open his laptop.

He began searching, quickly finding the blogs he had found before about the kind of relationship he and Kurt had. It was there he stumbled across a way to spank Kurt when he couldn't actually spank him.

Putting in an order online, he paid for it to arrive Tuesday. He'd be recovered enough from his surgery and he'd be the only one at Kurt's so he'd be able to get the package without anyone else seeing it.

Finished, he shut his laptop and smiled as Kurt came back in. Sunday progressed much the same as Saturday, the boys just spending their time playing music and reading different things out loud.

AN: Aren't you all proud of me? I did Friday night and both Saturday and Sunday all in one chapter. It has to be a record for me. Review please.


	44. Mondays

AN: More and more plot. It thickens.

Chapter 44

When Monday came around, Kurt left Blaine with a hug and a kiss, telling him that he would be fine. Blaine was a little nervous about the surgery but felt that it would go well. The optometrist had said the surgery was very straight-forward and he would be fine. And she was the expert.

Kurt on the other hand, spent the entire morning staring at his phone, waiting for a text to say that Blaine was successfully through the surgery. He finally received one and sighed in relief, sending a text back telling him to rest.

He headed to glee and found Santana waiting with the tape recording. He glared at her and took the recording from her. "I said no. We aren't going to get revenge on Sebastian."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's illegal. I taped it to my under-boob and got him to confess. It's totally legit."

"Look, I have an idea for how we can confront Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers. But not like this." Kurt turned and walked out of the room, not wanting any of the gleeks to stop him.

He spent the rest of the glee period in the empty classroom, resting his eyes. When the bell rang, he headed to the rest of his classes, not really paying attention. Luckily, McKinley was so easy that showing up guaranteed passing scores.

He went to glee club, not expecting the group to be staring at him when he walked in. "Can I help you?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of them all.

"Santana told us about the recording. Dude, how could you not use it?" Puck asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "As far as I'm concerned, it's Blaine's decision and he doesn't want us to get revenge on Sebastian."

Mercedes spoke up. "Are you sure about that, boo? Because I'd hate for us to lose the perfect opportunity because you were guessing what Blaine wanted."

Kurt sighed. "Look, I appreciate that you guys don't want to stand for them hurting Blaine. But he made me promise that none of us would do anything. So just stop."

Tina and Mike exchanged a look before standing up and going to stand next to Kurt. "Okay, if Blaine doesn't want us to do it then we need to stop." Tina spoke, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at her and Mike before going to sit down. The club spoke for a while, not really happy about it. Santana leaned over. "You said you had another plan?"

"I was thinking we could bring the Warblers here for another MJ song, this time just us singing to show them that they can try to take us down but they won't succeed. And if we can get some of the Warblers on board, we could turn them against Sebastian." Kurt explained, turning to face her.

She nodded, a contemplative look on her face. "That could work. You'll make the arrangements?"

Kurt gave a small smile. "I was thinking you could. I think it's best I have no contact with them right now. I'd end up saying something I'd regret."

Santana agreed and Kurt gave her the numbers of a few key Warblers. Mr. Schue came in fifteen minutes late and told them they could all go, citing a need to talk to Ms. Pillsbury.

Kurt headed home and found Blaine lying in bed, a new bandage over his eye and him resting. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend as he headed over to his desk, getting to work on his school work. Blaine woke an hour later to find Kurt working diligently.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Blaine asked, sitting up. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Kurt smiled and got up, going to cuddle with his sleepy boyfriend. "About an hour ago. How're you feeling?"

"Good. My eye doesn't hurt as much anymore." Blaine said, snuggling up against Kurt.

"I'm glad to hear that. Unbelievably so." Kurt whispered, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled and went back to sleep, still groggy from the anesthesia the doctor had used. Kurt chuckled and let Blaine lie on him for a little while before moving him gently to lie on a pillow so he could get back to work.

About a half an hour before everyone was supposed to get back, Kurt headed downstairs and made dinner. He woke Blaine and they all ate together, all of them quiet and tired after a long Monday.

They headed back upstairs after dinner, Kurt letting Blaine pick a short show for them to watch. Blaine fell asleep midway through it and Kurt just tucked him in before moving to his desk. After spending a few hours on his computer, he got ready for bed and cuddled up to Blaine.

Hopefully, now that the surgery was over, they could get back to normal and not spend most of their time with Blaine sleeping.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to find a hyper Blaine sitting at his desk. "Morning! Want some coffee?"

He held out a cup and Kurt stifled a laugh as he grabbed it. "Yeah, thanks. What's got you so perky?"

"Well, coffee and the fact that I'm no longer going to be taking any medication that could cause me to pass out super early. And I have done nothing but sleep the last few days. I'm wide awake."

Kurt chuckled. "I see that. Well, I have to get ready for school. You try to contain yourself."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of bed and into a deep kiss, pulling back once they ran out of breath. "I'll try. No guarantees."

Kurt groaned and pushed Blaine away with a mock scowl before going into the bathroom to get ready. He came out and they went downstairs to get breakfast before going back up. "You know you don't have to get up with me when you aren't even going to school."

Blaine shrugged. "I like spending time with you. Besides, I am far from tired."

Kurt laughed. "Whatever. I don't mind."

"Well good. Speaking of spending time with you, are we alone tonight when you get home from school?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt intently.

Kurt ran through everyone's schedule in his mind. "Yeah. Finn will be at football until late and the parents are working until six."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Good. We need to have a discussion about something after school."

AN: Yes, it is coming soon. Stay tuned readers!


	45. Trying New Things

AN: So I'm sorry I couldn't double post yesterday. Truth be told, I have relatives visiting this weekend so I won't be able to write. I'll be posting (hopefully) but I have to keep the chapters I write stockpiled so I have something to post. But here is part of Tuesday. Enjoy!

Chapter 45

Kurt frantically tried to think of something Blaine could be upset about. "Why? Did I do something?"

Blaine sighed. "I know about Santana."

Kurt turned pale. "You do? I mean, what about Santana?"

"Kurt."

Kurt looked down. "Yeah, I know. Can I explain?"

"After school. I want you to come right back here tonight. No hanging out with anybody. Got it?" Blaine asked, lifting Kurt's chin.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you." Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Love you too."

He grabbed his stuff and after getting a quick hug from Blaine, headed out to school. With his stomach in knots knowing he was facing punishment when he got home, school flew by. He couldn't recall a single conversation he had had with anybody although he was reasonably certain he had talked with some of the gleeks.

The only reassurance he could find was that since Blaine's wrist was sprained, at least he wouldn't be in for a spanking. After school, he dropped by his locker before going straight home, not wanting to make whatever punishment Blaine had come up with worse.

He shut the front door quietly behind him and after shrugging off his coat, he headed upstairs. Blaine was sitting at his desk when he got there.

"How was school?" Blaine asked, turning the chair to face Kurt.

"I'm not really sure. I was a little distracted all day." Kurt admitted, going to sit on his bed.

Blaine nodded. "You want to explain why Santana went after Sebastian with your knowledge after you promised me that you wouldn't go looking for revenge?"

Kurt picked at his nails as he answered. "Well, technically, it wasn't after I promised you. It was more while I was promising you. And I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyways so it's not like I changed anything."

He refused to look up, knowing Blaine would be giving him a look at that answer. "So you don't think you did anything wrong?"

Kurt bit his lip as he blinked back tears. He knew full well he had broken his promise and had been lying by omission to Blaine for the whole weekend. It was just hard to admit. "I know I did."

Blaine strained to hear the quiet confession from his boyfriend and sighed when he caught it. "Yeah. You know you did. Want to tell me what you did wrong?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, face pleading, only to find no reprieve in Blaine's stern face. He looked back down. "I made the promise knowing that I wasn't really following it and I've been keeping it from you all weekend, sir."

Blaine nodded. "She got slushied Kurt. What if there had been rock salt in that slushie too? Would you want that on you, knowing she had gotten hurt because you didn't stop her or tell me what you were planning?"

Kurt shook his head, voice wet with tears. "No, sir."

"You got lucky this time. Sebastian didn't do much more than dent her pride. But there can't be a next time. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, voice nearly mute as he answered. "Yes, sir."

"Now, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, I can't spank you with my wrist as it is. Unluckily for you, I discovered something on the internet that will more than make up for it."

He pulled out a tube from a box that Kurt hadn't noticed on his desk. Blaine explained as he broke open the tube. "I had this delivered today. See, it's a skin lotion that is meant for arthritis pain but it has a very weird effect when put on someone's bare butt. It feels like you've gotten an intense spanking and water just increases the effect. So you have to wait for it to wear off naturally, just like a real spanking."

Kurt watched, a little scared as Blaine gestured him over. "I'm not going to use much. I read online that it doesn't take much for the effect. Now take down your pants and underwear and lie over my lap."

Kurt stood, hands shaky as he worked at his pants, finally managing to get them undone and pushed down to his knees. He shuffled over to Blaine and pushed down his underwear before throwing himself over Blaine's lap.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's bare cheeks as he asked. "Are you okay with me using this? You have to consent since it's not a punishment we've talked about before."

"Yes, sir. Just…be careful." Kurt said, tightening his grip around Blaine's leg.

"Of course. It's punishment. I'm not looking to do any harm. I just want you to think twice before you try to pull this again."

Blaine squeezed a very small amount on his fingers and began rubbing it into Kurt's cheeks, focusing mainly on his sit spots as Kurt held himself tensely over his lap. "I cross checked that you weren't allergic to anything in this so the only effect it will have is feeling like a spanking. It takes a little while to start so I want you to go lie face down on your bed and think about what it means to make a promise to me while you wait."

He finished rubbing it in, covering the spanking area from mid-cheek down to an inch below his sit spots with a small amount of the cream. He put the cap back on the tube and rubbed Kurt's back with the hand that hadn't been touching the cream. "Go on."

Kurt stood up and shuffled over to his bed, lying face down on his pillow. He turned to watch as Blaine quickly washed off the cream from his hands. He didn't feel anything yet and he was kind of hoping that with the small amount Blaine had used, he wouldn't feel anything.

Blaine knew Kurt was probably expecting it to hurt already and might be thinking he was getting off easy. Little did he know, it would definitely be a large disincentive for that kind of behavior.

AN: Fair warning, my writing about this is coming from comments on a blog that seriously annoyed me. Just, the gender politics of these kinds of relationship have always made it very hard for me to accept my own particular kinks and the blog I found this on just stepped all over it. It was a blog about how happy marriages are ones where the husband disciplines the wives and it's presented as 'the way it should be'. I'm not trying to step on anyone here, if it makes you happy then go for it, but the way they were talking on the blog seriously squicked me. And it takes a lot to do that these days. The feminist in me was getting seriously pissed. Anyways, sorry for the little rant but it's not something I can talk about in RL so you all get to read about what I do for you all. Please review, I promise the good stuff will be up tomorrow.


	46. Not Lifting a Finger

AN: Some of you raised some good points in your reviews regarding consent prior to Kurt getting into the sub headspace and what if he safewords type questions. If it was done through an account, I messaged you back and hopefully addressed your concerns. For you anons out there, they will talk at some point about these things. I hadn't planned it but it seems like a good thing to present. It won't be for a few chapters but it will happen. Anyways, go read and enjoy.

Chapter 46

Blaine left Kurt to think, going into the bathroom to wash his hand before the cream could take effect on his own skin. He then turned back to his IPod, randomly shuffling through songs until he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see Kurt's face had scrunched up and he was clenching and unclenching his bare butt.

"You feeling it?" Blaine asked, moving to sit next to Kurt on the edge of the bed.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Oww, it burns. I don't like this sir."

"You aren't supposed to. You are supposed to be feeling it burning and stinging just like if I was spanking you. This is what happens when you try to lie to me or hide things from me, Kurt. Understand?"

Kurt nodded, a few tears leaking out from his eyes as the burning in his rear reached new heights while Blaine lectured. "I'm sorry. Please, please, I'm sorry."

He grabbed his pillow tightly, the temptation to reach back and rub too much to resist without help. Blaine pulled him up and slipped under him, letting Kurt lie on top of him as the cream continued to spark pain in his butt.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as Kurt cried into his shoulder, sighing as he heard Kurt in pain and did nothing to help. "The effects should only last a few hours so you should be better by the time everyone else gets here."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine as he continued squirming at the burning pain in his cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry. I won't break a promise again."

"I really hope not. Because while this may seem bad now, there were ways online to make it even worse. Imagine if I gave you a quick spanking first. Or if I used more cream. It could get worse." Blaine explained, continuing to rub Kurt's back.

Kurt groaned, just the idea of it making him hurt even more. This was worse than a normal spanking because the pain was like he was still being spanked and didn't seem to show any signs of fading. He kicked out with his feet a bit, flinching as the movement made the pain worse.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay. Don't break a promise to me again and we won't have to go through this again." Blaine reached down and thumbed away the tears that were going down Kurt's face. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's hand, trying to relax.

The pain was at a constant now, no longer increasing with each minute that passed. It felt like he was getting a spanking from something just slightly less painful than the hairbrush. He had no idea how much time had passed already and how much time was left to come. He just wanted it to end. Still, at no point did he feel it was too much to bear.

Blaine continued to gently reassure Kurt, rubbing his back, stroking his cheek, trying to keep him calm despite the pain in his butt. He did this for two hours, not wanting to leave Kurt alone while he suffered and not really having anything better to do, what with all the restrictions he was facing due to his eye.

He noticed when they had about a half an hour until anyone got home that Kurt didn't seem quite as tense. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and asked. "Is it feeling better yet?"

Kurt nodded. "A little sir."

Kurt's voice came out small and submissive, the amount of time and pain clearly having pushed him into a different frame of mind. Blaine gave a soft smile and continued his soothing ministrations, wanting to keep Kurt as calm as possible while in that state. "Good boy. You took that so well Kurt. I know it hurt but you did so wonderfully."

Kurt gave a small sigh at that, looking up to smile at Blaine. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I lied."

Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a peck on the lips. "Don't worry about that right now. You just rest up after what you went through. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and put his head back down on Blaine's shoulder, this time facing him and gazing at him with slightly clouded eyes. "Yes, sir."

Blaine smiled and continued rubbing Kurt's back, feeling Kurt become less and less tense as the minutes went by. At a quarter to six, Blaine gently nudged Kurt, watching his eyes flutter open. "Time to get up babe. People will be here soon."

Kurt pouted but obeyed, scooting off of Blaine. He grimaced as the movement renewed some of the burning. Blaine stood up and gave Kurt a quick hug before bending over and helping him slide his underwear back on.

Kurt whimpered at the feel of the material against what felt like a freshly spanked butt. He kicked off the pants he had been wearing. "Can I wear something looser sir?"

"Of course babe. Your punishment is over. Do what you need to feel comfortable." Blaine said gently.

Kurt walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants that were the same shade as the previous pair but significantly looser. He pulled them up, wincing as they chafed.

"I'm going to go start on dinner. You go ahead and get cleaned up and join me when you're ready okay?" Blaine said, rubbing his hand down Kurt's arm.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be down in a minute."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Fair warning, rubbing or putting water on it will make it worse."

Kurt sighed. "Darn. There goes my plan."

Blaine laughed, glad to see Kurt already rebounding after what appeared to him to have been a pretty harsh punishment. He gave Kurt another hug before going downstairs and beginning to cook dinner.

Kurt went into the bathroom and gently pulled down his pants and underwear, turning to look in the mirror. His skin was a dark pink and he gently poked at one spot on a cheek, grimacing. He looked like he had gotten a spanking without Blaine even lifting a hand. How was that fair?

Shaking his head, he pulled his clothes back on and washed his hands. It was fair. It was totally fair. He had tried to lie to Blaine and he had gotten caught. The only way this wasn't fair was that Blaine had managed to circumvent any chance Kurt had of a couple weeks of no spanking. He almost couldn't wait until Blaine's wrist recovered. Normal spankings didn't hurt quite as much.

AN: Now I've never had this done to me, I've never seen it done to anyone, I'm basing the reactions and such off of that blog I ranted about last chapter. So if someone out there has experienced this and doesn't feel I did it right, I apologize now. I do not claim to have any experience with any of this beyond what I have read online. Now go review. Please?


	47. Care

AN: A little aftercare here plus the answer to what Blaine would have done had Kurt safeworded. Enjoy!

Chapter 47

When Kurt came downstairs, Blaine set him to work making a salad for the family. The rhythmic task of chopping the vegetables for the salad while still having to be aware enough that he didn't chop off his fingers brought Kurt further out of his submissive mindset and he was fine when the family came home.

Dinner passed by way too slowly for Kurt, the heat in his cheeks renewing as he sat down. When the meal was over, he made a quick escape upstairs, trying not to seem suspicious.

The only one who noticed anything strange was Blaine and that was only because he knew the reason behind Kurt's squirms. He excused himself and followed after Kurt, leaving the rest of the family to sort out the dishes as he and Kurt had cooked.

When he got upstairs, he found Kurt lying face down on the bed. He shut and locked the door behind him. "Sore?" He asked sympathetically.

"No, it feels wonderful." Kurt snapped, sending an evil look at Blaine.

At Blaine's glare, Kurt buried his face back in his arms. "Sorry. It just hurts. And I can't do anything to make it stop since the normal ways just make it worse."

Blaine crossed the room and sat down at the top of the bed, running his hand through Kurt's hair. "It won't hurt forever."

"Let's put some on you and see how you like it." Kurt grumbled, a little louder than he intended.

He gasped when Blaine gently tugged at his hair, lifting his head up. "You going to stop being a brat soon?"

Kurt let out an involuntary whimper. "Sorry, sir."

Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt's hair, gently stroking him once again. Kurt moved closer to Blaine, pressing his head up into Blaine's hand to get more pets from him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's thigh as Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair for a while.

After Kurt seemed sufficiently relaxed again and not so prone to attack, Blaine nudged him off his leg. Kurt moved and gave Blaine a pout as he stood. "You aren't going to stay with me?"

Blaine smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Kurt. "Well, water and rubbing may not help with the pain from the cream but I did order something that other people said alleviates the pain. I wasn't going to do this without some way of making it stop if it was too much."

He pulled a bottle out of the box that the cream had come in. He gestured at Kurt. "Pants down."

Kurt sighed as he moved off the bed, relieved to get the painful pants off of him. He shimmied out of them and pulled down his underwear before lying back down on the bed. Blaine kneeled next to Kurt as he opened the bottle of baby oil that he had bought.

"I'm not sure why this works when water doesn't but I'm not going to question it. You should feel relief right away. Before I put it on, can you tell me why I had to do this?" Blaine asked, wanting to be sure that Kurt understood why he had been punished before he took away any traces of punishment.

Kurt turned his head to the side so he was facing where Blaine was kneeling. "I made a promise to you knowing that I wasn't following it and I tried to hide it from you that I had lied."

"Good boy." Blaine said, gently rubbing Kurt's back before popping open the bottle of baby lotion.

He was pouring some into his hand when Kurt spoke. "I have to tell you something else. I don't think it's breaking the promise but I don't want you to be upset about it after you've put the lotion on and then you decide I need to be punished more."

"You're rambling babe." Blaine interrupted, looking down at Kurt quizzically.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry. Well, tomorrow, the Warblers are coming to McKinley for a presentation of MJ and I had Santana get a few of the Warblers in on it so we can turn them against Sebastian."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. "I see. How exactly will this turn the Warblers against him?"

"I'm going to toss a copy of the recording where he confesses to him, telling him that it's not how we do things in New Directions. Then we are going to start singing and as we do, some of the Warblers have been instructed to come join us. We think it'll start a movement and by the end of the song, Sebastian will be alone in the audience with the Warblers against him on stage." Kurt explained, twisting a bit so he could watch Blaine's facial expressions.

Blaine nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. "So do you think this breaks the promise you made to me to not get revenge on Sebastian?"

Kurt grimaced. "Maybe a little. Look, I know why you had me make that promise. You don't want anyone to get hurt and you truly believe the system will take care of Sebastian. And for the most part, I'm okay with that. But I don't think Sebastian cares what adults think of him. He cares about having the respect of his peers. So if we can take away his power base, maybe he'll learn something that way."

"Is Mr. Schue going to be there?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked, a little confused by the question that came out of nowhere. "Yeah, he'll be in the back of the auditorium just in case."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I think you have good reasons for this. While I'm not happy about you scheming behind my back, I know that you just want to make sure he feels some kind of consequence for hurting us."

"Honestly, I didn't mean to scheme behind your back. But the New Directions weren't accepting that you didn't want us to use the tape against him. This was a way to get them off our backs about that and get a little justice in the process." Kurt explained. He was still lying with his butt facing the room, feeling quite a bit exposed as they talked.

Blaine poured more of the bottle into his hands and began rubbing Kurt's cheeks. He did this in silence for a bit before he spoke. "Thank you for telling me what you were planning. Especially since you might have been putting your butt on the line doing it. It shows me you definitely learned what I wanted you to."

Kurt gave a smile at that, even as he turned red at the praise. He buried his face in his arms and let Blaine continue to rub lotion into his skin, feeling any lingering pain go away.

AN: Hope this cleared a few things up that you all asked. Definitely good questions about safewords and whatnot. You all help make the story so please review.


	48. Pass the Time

AN: I'm taking into account all you say about consent and safe wording. Writing this is a learning experience for me so please feel free to mention it if you have an issue regarding these things. I'm relying on your experiences since I only know my stuff through fanfic.

Chapter 48

Blaine closed the bottle once he had covered any area of Kurt's butt that had been in contact with the cream. Kurt continued lying there, giving Blaine a smile as he finished. "Thank you."

Blaine grinned and leaned down, lying on his side next to Kurt. He reached over and pulled Kurt to him, pulling him into a kiss.

Kurt moaned and leaned further into the kiss, moving so he was more on top of Blaine. Blaine helped Kurt out, pulling him closer to him. He gently opened Kurt's mouth and began exploring it with his own.

Blaine groaned as Kurt tried to take control of the kiss, letting his tongue dominate for a moment before he flipped them over. He pulled up, giving Kurt a small bite on the lip as he moved off of Kurt.

Kurt pouted up at him, eyes clouded over. "Why'd you stop?"

Blaine grinned. "You have school tomorrow. Time for homework."

Kurt rolled his eyes up as he groaned loudly. "Blaine! That's not nice."

Blaine chuckled at that. "If you go get it done, I'll suck you off later."

Kurt turned a bright red at the blunt words from Blaine. He sat up and got off the bed, pulling his pants up and over his half-hard cock. He sighed as he went over to his desk. "You know, I think that you sucking me off would be good motivation for me to start."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you wouldn't get anything done if I did it now. Sooner you get done, the sooner I start."

Kurt shot Blaine a mock-glare, laughing as Blaine put his hand over his heart and fell back on the bed. He turned to his homework and pulled out a text book, setting to work.

Blaine just rolled over and watched Kurt work, glad to see that he wasn't squirming as he sat anymore. The blog he had gotten the idea from didn't recommend taking away the sting from the cream but he didn't have it in him to leave Kurt to suffer. As far as he was concerned, as long as Kurt had learned his lesson, he didn't want Kurt to be in any pain.

He didn't get off on Kurt being in pain. Sure, there was a certain appeal to spanking Kurt and punishing him and he got warm feelings in his stomach as he did it. But he loved Kurt too much to want to cause him pain in any real way. And he would hate to leave Kurt in pain if he could help it.

Kurt had come close to not getting any relief though. The attitude when Blaine had followed him upstairs had almost convinced Blaine to leave Kurt alone for another hour or so. However, he decided that wouldn't be fair to Kurt as the only reason he was so upset was because he was still in pain.

It might be viewed as being too lenient but he didn't care. It worked for him and Kurt. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kurt turn around in the chair.

"Finished!" Kurt announced cheerfully.

Blaine grinned. "Well then I suppose it's time for me to pay up huh?"

He got off the bed and gestured for Kurt to stand, bringing him over to sit on the edge of the bed, pants and underwear back down around his ankles. Blaine knelt in front of him, having decided this would be the easiest way to do this with his injured wrist.

Kurt eyed Blaine in front of him, feeling the blood filling his cock again. He watched as Blaine moved forward, giving a tentative swipe of his tongue against his cock.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's gasp and repeated the action before gently taking in the tip of Kurt's cock in his mouth. He moved his tongue around it, sucking gently to create a vacuum. Pulling off, he gave a long lick on the vein underneath Kurt's cock, watching as Kurt fell back on the bed at that, hands covering his mouth as he held in his moans.

Kurt splayed his knees apart to give Blaine better access, his eyes clenched shut as he felt Blaine give another slow lick all the way up his erection before taking him in his mouth again.

Blaine relaxed his throat as he slid his mouth down Kurt's cock, feeling the warmth of it filling his mouth. He sucked hard even as he swirled his tongue around as best he could around Kurt, pulling up to breathe before going back down again.

Kurt writhed a bit, trying not to reach down and interfere, concentrating on not letting out his typical moans and whines as Blaine sucked and licked. Locked doors didn't mean soundproofed doors and the last thing he wanted was someone interrupting right now.

Thoughts flew out of his head as Blaine moved the suction of his mouth up his cock until he was just sucking hard at the very tip of his cock, tongue flicking gently at the slit. He saw stars behind his closed eyelids and he bit down on his knuckles as he came, shooting his come into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt through his orgasm, swallowing around his cock. When Kurt finally slumped against the bed, Blaine pulled off his cock, giving him small little licks all around to clean him up.

Kurt whined a bit at that, the oversensitivity getting to him. Blaine ignored that and continued his cleaning until he was fully satisfied he had gotten every last drop possible. Kurt shuddered a bit as Blaine finally moved away, the air hitting his wet cock and making him shiver.

Blaine helped Kurt out of his pants and underwear while he was down on the ground before standing. He pulled Kurt up, laughing as Kurt let himself be manipulated by Blaine into raising his arms so his shirt could come off too.

Blaine moved onto the bed, pulling Kurt against him, sighing in content as Kurt cuddled against him. Kurt slowly came back into himself and he began moving his hand slowly down Blaine's stomach towards the spot in his pants where it was very obvious he was hard.

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's straying hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Not right now babe."

"I want to do something for you though." Kurt pouted, looking up at Blaine through his lashes, knowing Blaine couldn't resist him that way.

Blaine groaned. "I just want to cuddle right now. How about tomorrow morning before school, you can do what you want, okay?"

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I suppose I can wait. But you'd better be prepared for tomorrow."

Blaine laughed. "Oh I will be."

AN: Not much to say here. Please review?


	49. Reciprocate

AN: Updates will be in the morning for a couple days. I forgot to mention it yesterday. Relatives in town and it's preventing me from updating at my normal time.

Chapter 49

The two of them eventually got off the bed to do their nightly routines, moisturizing and brushing teeth and whatnot. They got into bed and Blaine pulled Kurt tight against him as the little spoon, loving the feeling of falling asleep holding Kurt in his arms.

He loved even more the feeling of waking up with Kurt's lips wrapped around his morning erection. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blurry figure that was currently sucking at his cock.

"Good morning?" Blaine said, laughing a bit.

Kurt hummed a response around Blaine, causing tingles to shoot up Blaine's spine. He gripped the sheets of the bed hard as Kurt set to licking and sucking all around his cock. He was definitely rivaling the blowjob that Blaine had done on Kurt the night before.

Kurt felt Blaine buck a bit and took that as a sign to take him all the way in his mouth, deep throating him. Blaine gasped as the warm feeling of Kurt's mouth suddenly surrounded him. When he felt Kurt swallow around him, he couldn't hold back any longer and he came, turning his head to stifle his groans into the pillow next to him.

Kurt sucked until Blaine was finished before sitting up, smirking as he licked his lips. Blaine groaned at that. "That's really hot babe."

"Yeah well, I'm really hot." Kurt said smugly before getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately. He laid there on the bed for a few minutes, just basking in the post-orgasm feelings before he finally decided to get up.

He grabbed some clean clothes and changed into them, only misjudging the distance as he grabbed his clothes once. He was starting to get the hang of this lack of depth perception thing.

Kurt came out of the bathroom in a towel, hair already styled. He pulled out a button up shirt and some pants and put them on, shimmying his hips a bit when he caught Blaine watching.

Blaine just shook his head at Kurt, smirking a bit. Before they headed downstairs together, Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a kiss, pushing back once Kurt was out of breath.

"That's what you get when you tease babe." Blaine smirked before opening the door and heading out.

Kurt laughed at that, still a little out of breath from the deep kiss Blaine had just planted on him. He followed after Blaine and shot him a fake glare as he entered the kitchen, grabbing his cup of coffee and some oatmeal from the pot on the stove.

They ate their breakfasts in silence, just shooting each other looks over their cups of coffee. They headed upstairs and Kurt put all his school work in his messenger bag and put it over his shoulder before turning to Blaine.

"Off to school. We have the Warbler thing instead of glee club tonight so I'll be home a little early." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Okay. I can't wait to see you."

Kurt laughed, blushing a bit. "Good to see you haven't lost that cheese."

"Never." Blaine said, faking offense.

Kurt smiled before asking a bit hesitantly. "If some of the Warblers want to see you after this…"

Blaine sighed. "I'm just not sure I'm up for seeing them yet. They may not have thrown the slushie but they didn't help once it was done."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. If they ask, I'll say you're still recovering and you aren't up for visitors. It'll buy you a little time."

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a small kiss. "Thank you. Now you should go before you're late."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, giving him a quick hug before leaving. Blaine spent the morning dozing on the bed, just playing songs on his IPod and practicing the finger motions for the guitar parts of it.

He was startled out of it when the doorbell rang. He sat up and stood, deciding he should at least check the door since no one else was home. He went down and peeked out the window, a smile breaking across his face when he saw who was there.

He threw open the door. "Wes!"

Wes laughed and pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back before pulling back. He whistled. "Dang, nice eye patch dude."

Blaine brought a hand up and touched his eye. "Yeah well, it's all the rage in France. I wouldn't expect you to know good fashion."

Wes shook his head as he laughed. "So you going to let me in or what?"

Blaine opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. He led him into the living room and sat across from him on the couch. "So what are you doing here?"

Wes gave him a look. "I hear you are in the hospital, getting surgery, and I don't come visit? I don't think so."

Blaine smiled. "Well, it's great to see you. But aren't you missing school?"

Wes waved the question away. "Whatever. It's just syllabus week. My friends are more important than that."

Blaine turned a little pink at that, searching his mind for something else to say. "So how did you know I'd be here? I didn't mention it to anyone."

Wes smirked. "Kurt may have mentioned it when I told him I was planning to make a trip down to Ohio."

"Did you tell him you would be here today?" Blaine asked.

Wes shook his head. "No. I mean, he knew I'd be in town yesterday, today, and tomorrow morning since that's when I could find the cheapest travel times but I didn't plan out when I'd be here."

"Such a long visit. What did you do yesterday?" Blaine asked, curious as to what his friend had spent the day doing.

"I went and had a chat with David, Jeff, and Nick." Wes said, face becoming a little hard at the mention of them.

"Oh." Blaine said, looking over Wes' shoulder. "How-how did that go?"

AN: I really wanted some Wes!intervention during this episode. So I'm writing some. Just a little. Please review.


	50. Wes

AN: So here is the last of what I have stocked. With the relatives not leaving until late, I might not post any for this tomorrow. But check in case I do find time to write. And motivation. They are exhausting me.

Chapter 50

Wes smirked. "Well, I yelled for a while. They were definitely properly informed of just how I looked at their leaving you in that parking garage. And then I let them talk. See if they had a reason for not helping you."

"And what did they say?" Blaine wasn't sure what he was hoping to hear. He wanted them to have a good reason for leaving him screaming on the floor of the parking garage. But he didn't know what would be a good excuse for it.

"It wasn't a good one. Basically, they were just afraid of what Sebastian would do if they stayed with you." Wes sighed, knowing it really wasn't what Blaine wanted to hear.

"Why are they so afraid of him? Really, what can he do?" Blaine asked, frustrated.

Wes shook his head. "He's built up a pretty solid base of support with the newer Warblers. However, I'm meeting with the headmaster tomorrow and I'm recommending that he either reinstate the council or he give the Warblers a faculty advisor."

Blaine gaped. "A faculty advisor? The Warblers haven't had one of those in years."

"Not since the Warbler group of '57. I know. But desperate times." Wes said regretfully.

"Well, I hope the council gets reinstated. I might be pissed with those guys right now but still, it really sucks that they got kicked out from the job that was rightfully theirs."

Wes nodded. "I agree. I'm going to be researching the rulebook to see just what rule Sebastian used in the first place to take over the Warblers. I've never heard of a time when a single student ran them."

Blaine laughed. "Well, if you haven't heard of it, then it must not have happened."

"Shut up Blaine." Wes said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled a bit as Blaine continued laughing, knowing the truth behind Blaine's statement. He was a history buff and he knew quite a bit of useless trivia about the Warbler's history.

"Well, it sounds like you have things under control over at Dalton. You missing it?" Blaine questioned once he had finished laughing.

Wes shrugged. "Yes and no. You'll see next year when you and Kurt are off to college. On the one hand, high school is just not something to miss. But on the other hand, you know everyone in high school. You don't know anyone in any of your classes in college. Though, I suppose you'll have Kurt."

"Well, I don't know that we'll end up in the same college. I mean, we applied to a lot of the same places but I'm not sure we are on the same path. I love performing but I'm not sure musical theater is what I want to do. And Kurt is all about fashion some days and all about Broadway other days." Blaine said, running his hand through his hair.

Wes shrugged. "Well, either way, you'll have him to support you. That makes you very lucky."

"Things fall through with Jessica?" Blaine asked, remembering the name of Wes' girlfriend from his first semester of college.

Wes groaned. "She was so annoying. I don't know how I didn't notice last semester but I got back from break and her voice just drove me crazy. I couldn't spend more than five minutes with her."

"Well that's a change from 'Oh I love her so much'." Blaine teased, mocking Wes' voice as he spoke.

Wes reached over and punched Blaine on the shoulder. "Shut up. Now how about you be a good host and feed me?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Don't mind the fact that I'm basically blind. Just force me to make you food."

He stood and made his way into the kitchen with Wes laughing as he followed. Blaine made both of them a sandwich and they brought them back to the living room, sitting around talking about school and reminiscing about the Warblers.

They were still doing this when Kurt came in, the meeting with the Warblers over. Blaine checked the time, shocked to see that so much time had passed. He stood up and walked over to Kurt, giving him a hug.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "Perfectly, of course. I mean, I planned it."

Blaine laughed. "Of course."

Kurt's smile faded a bit and he pulled Blaine into another hug as he whispered in his ear. "We need to talk later."

He pulled back and smiled over Blaine's shoulder at Wes. "Hey, good to see you. You been here long?"

Wes smiled as he caught sight of the worried look on Blaine's face. "Yeah, I guess it's been a few hours. I should actually head back up to Westerville. If you're back, I'm guessing the Warblers will be heading home too. I promised I'd stop in tonight."

Kurt nodded. "Well, it was good seeing you even if it's just for a minute. I'm going to head upstairs, get started on my homework. Have a safe trip back."

Wes waited until Kurt had disappeared upstairs before turning to Blaine. "Was I sensing a little hostility there?"

"Not towards you. Looks like I might be in trouble." Blaine said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Better you than me. I'm going to head out. Take care of yourself man. Don't go losing the other eye." Wes gave Blaine a quick bro-hug before grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Yeah, yeah. You think you're so funny. Tell the guys…say hi for me okay?"

Wes gave Blaine a nod. "Sure. I'll text you later."

With those words, he headed out, leaving Blaine to turn and face the stairs with butterflies in his stomach. He slowly walked over to them and headed upstairs as slowly as he felt he could get away with.

When he reached Kurt's room, he shut the door and locked it behind him. Kurt didn't look up from his desk, just spoke quietly. "We need to talk but I'm going to finish this first. You'll have to wait."

"Okay." Blaine said, eying the back of Kurt's head for a minute before going to sit on the bed. He played with his nails as he waited for Kurt to finish up his work.

AN: Dun, dun, dunnn! Haha, I know what the conversation entails but I haven't written it yet so it may or may not be up tomorrow. Please review.


	51. Consent

AN: So it might not be up to par since I didn't have much time to write it but I hope you all enjoy anyways.

Chapter 51

Kurt finished up and sighed, stretching his neck for a moment before he turned around. He had to smile at the sight of Blaine sitting on the bed fidgeting. He knew only too well just how it felt to be on the other end of this.

Knowing this, he stood up and walked over to the bed, grabbing Blaine's hands and stopping him from picking. "You are going to ruin your cuticles and I don't know if even I could revive them if you don't stop."

Blaine gave a small smile at that. "Oh, I'm sure you could. You've worked miracles with them before."

Kurt beamed at that. "Yes, well it's a talent I have. Anyways, back on topic."

He gave Blaine a slight glare as if reprimanding him for distracting him. Blaine just smiled at that before looking attentive to what Kurt was going to say.

"I was talking to Tina earlier and she asked if I was in trouble for the Sebastian thing. So I told her the truth and we had a chat and I realized a few things and I'm kind of upset about them." Kurt said very matter-of-fact before giving Blaine an expectant look.

Blaine just looked confused. "Okay…what are you upset about?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't like how that last punishment went. I feel that it was unfairly decided upon and I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me to get me to agree."

Blaine blinked, completely shocked. "Taking advantage? Kurt, I would never do that. You know I wouldn't. How did I take advantage?"

Kurt searched Blaine's face for any sign that he might be lying before deciding that he did seem to be telling the truth and was genuinely dismayed at the idea that he had taken advantage of Kurt.

He reassured Blaine. "That's what I said too. But I had to make sure that you were just as unaware as I was. You do more online research about this kind of thing than I do so I wasn't sure if you were aware of it and just using it to your advantage or not."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm still really confused. What are you talking about?"

"Well, how did it feel to get told that we needed to talk and then get left alone to just contemplate that for a while?" Kurt asked.

"Not so good." Blaine answered honestly, still confused.

"Well, imagine if I had said that before I went to school. You would have spent the entire day tied up in knots, trying to figure out what you had done wrong and what was going to happen. By the time we get around to talking, you are ready to agree to anything in order to make me forgive you." Kurt explained, trying to put words to how he had felt the past few days when he left for school.

Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't even think about it. I was thinking that I didn't want you to walk into an ambush. I should have realized it would be even worse to have to think about it all day."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. "It's not that big of a deal. I just want you to know how it makes me feel so that you can decide for yourself whether this is the effect you want. Tina pointed out that you probably didn't realize just how anxious it was making me."

"I really wasn't. I'm sorry babe." Blaine apologized earnestly.

Kurt nodded. "Forgiven. I just had one more thing to talk to you about."

Blaine took in a deep breath. "Go for it."

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine and brought his nail to his mouth, biting at it as he tried to figure out a good way to explain this next part. "Well, when I'm in trouble and I know you're going to punish me, it puts me in a different mind-frame."

Blaine nodded. "I can tell. You seem to go into a different way of acting."

Kurt brought his legs up and sat with them crossed, leaning forward as he spoke. "Right. Well, the thing is, when I'm in that mind-set, I'll say yes to just about anything. I mean, I'll still have my limits but if it sounds halfway rational, I'll agree."

Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt's fidgeting hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "So what does that mean?"

Kurt sighed and looked down, mumbling as he answered. "It means that when you asked for consent to use the cream to punish me while I was in that mind-set, you couldn't really get consent. I would have agreed to pretty much anything."

"I-I didn't even realize. Are you sure?" Blaine asked, completely thrown by this revelation that he might have done something to Kurt that he hadn't consented to.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip for a second. "I know that you didn't know but, when I'm in trouble, it's like my mind just goes into obedience mode. I just want to make you happy at that point. Even if it means consenting to something I'm not comfortable with."

Blaine felt his stomach drop at Kurt's words. "Did-do you consider the cream something you aren't comfortable with?"

Kurt looked up and caught sight of the stricken look on his boyfriend's face. "No, no, not at all. Honey, I'm telling you this for the future." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's face and pulling him into a kiss.

Blaine pulled back for a second and asked. "Are you sure?"

Kurt gave him another kiss before answering. "I'm positive. I hate that cream, it hurts like hell, but it's not something that I'm uncomfortable with. I just want to make sure that we are clear for the future. You can't bring up new ways to punish me when I'm in trouble."

Blaine sighed in relief before nodding. "I can agree to that. Most definitely. Kurt, I am so sorry. None of the blogs I had read really talked about this kind of thing. The last thing I wanted was to be taking advantage of you in any way."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I believe you. And it's okay. Like I said, I just want to make it more clear for the future so we don't end up running into any problems."

AN: So yeah. Please review. I had to pull this one out for you all and trust me, after the day I've had, I was exhausted. Reviews make it all worth it!


	52. Sex Break

AN: So I thought they would talk for a bit more since they always love to talk but then…well go find out. Honestly, these boys.

Chapter 52

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, bringing him into a cuddle against the headboard of the bed. Kurt sighed in contentment, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and leaned his own head onto Kurt's, both of them silent for a minute.

"So you've been chatting with Wes behind my back?" Blaine asked, trying to sound serious.

Kurt smirked. "Yup. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Blaine laughed at that. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to punish you."

Kurt let out a squeal as Blaine's hands found his sides and began digging in. He tried to squirm away from Blaine but his body was trapped against Blaine and all he could do was writhe under the influence of Blaine's fingers.

"Stop, stop, I can't breathe." Kurt gasped out between peals of laughter. Blaine let up, stopping his fingers but leaving them poised for action.

Kurt slumped against Blaine, panting for breath. "So not fair." He complained, laughter still breaking through his words.

Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Well, neither is hiding things from me. So we're even."

"What? Didn't like your surprise?" Kurt asked, twisting so he could face Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a smile, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. "I absolutely loved it. Being home all day alone, not able to do anything was getting really old, really fast."

Kurt frowned a bit as he nodded. "I can imagine. I would be climbing the walls by now. Of course, you climb everything else so it wouldn't be anything new for you."

Blaine gasped, faking shock that Kurt could ever say such a thing. "Well, I see you haven't quite learned you're lesson yet."

At those words, Kurt tried to get away from Blaine. He only made it a foot away before Blaine pinned him down as his fingers began their assault once more. Kurt tried to push Blaine away but was unable to, too out of breath from the tickling.

Blaine finally relented once Kurt was unable to do anything more than squirm feebly under the tickle assault. "Now, what were you saying about me climbing on things?"

Kurt shook his head, not able to talk just yet. At last, he managed to pant out. "No-nothing."

Blaine laughed. "That's what I thought."

He continued to hold down Kurt on the bed as he regained his breath, the blush in his cheeks from the tickles first fading and then returning as he realized Blaine was holding him down on the bed, staring at him with almost predatory eyes. He turned his head to the side, looking away from Blaine's stare, unknowingly baring his neck to Blaine.

Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck, lightly sucking at a spot that never failed to cause shivers to run through Kurt. He gasped as Blaine lightly nipped him near his collarbone, sending blood rushing down his body to his hardening cock.

Blaine shifted his weight to his good wrist and brought his other hand over to stroke lightly over Kurt's nipple through his shirt. Kurt squirmed, his nipples incredibly sensitive. Blaine knew this and continued lightly thumbing at them, feeling Kurt growing harder against his thigh.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine moved to a new spot on his neck, the sensations sending jolts down his spine. "Please, Blaine…"

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, voice low against Kurt's throat.

"Fuck me."

Blaine groaned at those words, his kink for Kurt swearing causing his own cock to grow. He pulled away from Kurt, causing him to let out a whine. He smirked at that, reaching over to Kurt's nightstand to grab some lube and a condom.

Kurt smiled at the sight, reaching his hands down to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine began stripping himself, watching Kurt as best he could through his good eye as more and more of Kurt's skin was bared.

Finally, both boys were naked on the bed and Blaine pushed Kurt back down so he was lying on his back. Blaine grabbed Kurt's knees and bent them until they were pushed against Kurt's chest. "Hold them there."

Kurt grabbed his knees and watched as Blaine took in the sight of his completely exposed cock and hole. He squirmed a bit, wanting Blaine to start touching him so he wasn't just being watched. He couldn't deny the thrill though as was evidenced by his lightly leaking cock lying against his stomach.

Finally, after what felt like years to Kurt, Blaine popped the lid off the lube and began fingering him. At that angle, it didn't take long for Blaine to accidently brush up against his prostate, causing him to gasp.

Blaine smirked and pulled his fingers out, rolling the condom onto his own hard cock. He lined up to Kurt and began slowly pushing in, not stopping until he had fully entered Kurt and was pressed flush against Kurt's thighs.

Kurt groaned at the feeling, completely full. He could feel a slight burn from Blaine, his body taking a minute to adjust. Blaine waited patiently, feeling Kurt lightly squeezing around him. He finally got a signal from Kurt that he was ready for Blaine to move.

Blaine grinned. "Hold on."

With just that as warning, he began to thrust hard in and out of Kurt. Kurt tried to hold in his noises but finally couldn't resist any longer and began groaning with every powerful thrust into him.

Blaine grinned as he saw Kurt coming unraveled beneath him, feeling him clenching around him. Both of them were quickly approaching the edge, growing louder and louder as pleasure overcame them when they froze.

The door had slammed downstairs.

Kurt turned wide eyes to Blaine, pupils completely blown. He let out a quiet whimper as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. Both of them waited, not even daring to breathe until they heard a door close down the hall.

Blaine listened for any more signs of life before continuing to thrust into Kurt. Kurt bit down on his lip, holding in any sounds as Blaine's thrusts brought both of them over the edge.

They came nearly simultaneously, both of them holding their breath as they did, not wanting to let any noises out that might alert who ever had just entered the house that the two of them had been in the middle of sex.

AN: So yeah. Not what I had intended for this chapter but I can't control their sex drive. Hope you enjoyed and will review!


	53. Out of Town

AN: This chapter is not my best. Honestly, I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do Spanish Teacher. Not really a good episode (except the Santana calling out Mr. Schue bits) so this is just filler. Mostly.

Chapter 53

After recovering, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and walked into the bathroom, throwing out the condom and grabbing a washcloth. He went back into the bedroom and helped clean up Kurt, laughing as Kurt just rolled over after Blaine was done, leaving his pale butt facing the room as he sprawled on the bed.

Kurt was ready to just drop off to sleep and groaned when Blaine tried to pull him up. "Come on babe. We should go start dinner."

"You do it. I'll be here." Kurt mumbled into the bedspread, his body aching in a very familiar and welcome way.

Blaine wouldn't take that as an answer and after getting dressed, he laid back on the bed next to Kurt. His mouth was right next to Kurt's ear. "You sure you don't want to come with me? Keep me company in the lonely kitchen?"

Kurt shook his head, scooting his body closer to Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him even closer. Kurt grinded back against the clothed Blaine.

Securing his grip on Kurt, Blaine sat up, bringing Kurt up with him into his lap. Kurt gave Blaine a glare. "Blaine, do we have to go downstairs?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's whine. "Sadly enough, we do. Food is kind of a necessity and if we don't make it, Finn will."

Kurt scrunched up his nose at that. "Good point. Fine. I'll go with you."

He got off the bed and looked around for his jeans, finding them in a heap on the floor. As he bent over to grab them, Blaine landed a swat with his left hand on Kurt's pert ass. Kurt yelped and stood up, shooting a glare at Blaine as he rubbed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, pouting a bit.

"I need a reason?" Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt gave him another glare before shimmying into his jeans, protecting his butt from any more assault by Blaine. He pulled his shirt on too and after making adjustments to his clothes in the mirror, deemed himself ready to go into more public parts of the house.

When he turned to face the bed, Blaine stood and pulled him into a hug, letting one hand stray down to lightly grope at the cheek he had swatted. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he brought his arms around Blaine. "That's better." Kurt said. "Respect the butt."

Blaine laughed at that, giving him a squeeze before stepping back. "Oh I do. I very much respect it. I just couldn't resist earlier. I had to touch it."

Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a light shove. "Hush you. And go make me dinner."

Blaine raised his hand up and saluted Kurt. "Yes, sir."

Kurt giggled as Blaine fake-marched out of the room. He followed him down and they made dinner together, scraping together a pasta dish with some of the veggies in the fridge and a box of pasta.

Finn came thundering down the stairs and settled in front of the TV as he waited for them to finish Burt joined him when he made it home and Carole got in just as they were draining the noodles.

The family gathered around the dinner table and was in the middle of the meal when Burt cleared his throat. "I have some news."

Kurt groaned. "The last time you said that, you told us you were running for office. What's next? Going for president dad?"

Burt chuckled. "Can you really picture me in the white house? No, it's not that. It is related to that though."

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I have to go back to Washington next week. I'll be gone for a month." Burt said.

Silence set in over the table as everyone took that in. Finally Carole cleared her throat. "Since it is such a long time and you boys are all adults now, I'll be going with him."

Finn and Kurt exchanged glances, already mentally making plans for what they could do with an entire month of free reign over the house.

Burt caught their glances at each other. "No parties. I will be telling the neighbors and they'll be keeping an eye on the place for me. If I hear that either of you had a party, you can consider yourselves grounded until you graduate."

Finn groaned. "Man."

Blaine laughed at that as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can you define a party?"

Burt sent a look to Kurt. "You can have those glee kids over. Anyone more than that is a party. Any alcohol is a party. Police intervention is a party. Clear?"

Kurt nodded. "Works for me."

"Good. Your actions reflect on me as a politician now and if the press gets wind of you boys throwing parties while I'm out of town, it would lead to bad things for me in office." Burt explained, giving all three of them looks as he spoke.

Kurt nodded. "We wouldn't want to cause you any problems in Washington. Right, Finn?"

Finn shot Kurt a glare when he kicked him under the table. "Of course not."

Carole laughed, knowing exactly what had just happened with her mother's instincts. She looked over at Blaine. "You'll keep an eye on these two right? Make sure they don't kill each other while we are gone?"

Blaine raised his hands in surrender. "Far be it from me to get between these two. Besides, I think I'm injured enough for now."

"Aww, are you scared of me and Finn honey?" Kurt teased, bumping his shoulder into Blaine.

"Absolutely terrified." Blaine responded in a deadpan voice.

The table laughed for a bit before returning to their meals. As they were finishing up, Carole made a noise, causing the table to turn to look at her.

"I just had a thought. Blaine, I know your mom wanted you to stay here while you were recovering so you wouldn't be alone. Do you think she'll be okay with it just being the three of you here without adult supervision?"

The small smiles on Blaine and Kurt's faces dropped at that thought, neither of them sure just how Blaine's parents would feel about it.

AN: Oh no! Whatever will his parents think? Find out next time because I honestly couldn't tell you where this little plot line is going. Please review, send me ideas for anything you want to see happen specifically regarding the episode Spanish Teacher. I am totally blanking. Absolutely no Klaine interaction to work off of.


	54. Gone

AN: So yesterday was kind of a painful day. Lots of ups and downs. On the plus side, we got the box scene! If you haven't watched it yet, go now, do not pass go, do not stop to read this chapter, just go watch it. On the down side, chik-fil-a. I was just kind of astounded by a comment a friend on facebook made about yummy chick-fil-a yesterday. And it shouldn't have hurt so much except she was a really close friend of mine. It kind of brought my day down because I don't want to be friends with someone like that. And I have a tendency for focusing on the negative so despite numerous watches of the box scene, I'm kind of sad right now. And it sucks because I'm trying hard not to go to a dark place because I haven't gone there in over a year but it just hurts. Sorry about this but nobody here cares enough about these kinds of things for me to share with them. Anyways, read on.

Chapter 54

After dinner finished, the two boys headed upstairs silently. Kurt shut the door behind him and watched as Blaine picked up his phone and began pacing as he listened to it dial.

Kurt sat on the bed and just listened in on Blaine's half of the conversation.

"Hey mom…no, everything is fine…doctor said that it went really well and I should be good as new in no time…yeah, me too…how's the conference going…that's great….oh, wow…well, Mr. Hummel has to go back to Washington…no, she's going with…we are adults mom…yeah, I know…but isn't it better than…yeah…okay, I'll give him a call…I know…I love you too…bye."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and rolled his eye as he pressed the call button on his phone one more time.

Kurt just smiled back affectionately as he watched Blaine begin tugging at his hair as he paced.

"Hey dad…yeah, it's going well…yeah, I just talked to her…I was telling her that Kurt's parents are leaving next week until mid-February…well, Kurt and Finn will still be here…yeah, I know…oh, you will be…oh…yeah…okay, I understand…no, that makes sense but…okay…see you in a couple weeks…bye."

Hanging up the phone, Blaine walked over to the phone and laid face down on the bed. Kurt moved closer to him and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the problem hon?"

Blaine groaned. He mumbled something into the comforter and Kurt laughed.

"Sorry. I can't understand that. Want to try again?" Kurt teased.

Blaine lifted his head up and glared at Kurt. "Was I this mean to you when you were having your moment earlier?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "Yes. I do believe you were."

"Well, I apologize. May I go back to my moment with the bed?" Blaine asked, already trying to drop.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine before he could, pulling him further up the bed and into his arms. "Here. You can have a moment with me instead. I'm probably a better conversationalist anyways."

Blaine groaned as he cuddled into Kurt. "Well, my mom wasn't thrilled with the idea of my being here alone with you two. Never mind that I basically was here all winter break and the alternative was being home alone. But she told me to call my dad."

Kurt laughed. "That conversation sounded like it went well."

Blaine huffed. "He said he's okay with me staying here until the beginning of February. But then he has a conference in another part of Ohio and he wants me to come stay with him there until I can go back to school."

Kurt frowned. "Wait, you're going to be out of town for how long?"

Blaine sighed. "That's the bad part. His conference is until the seventeenth. So I'll be at least four hours away for all of the beginning of February."

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized just what date that would fall over. "So Valentine's day?"

Blaine shook his head into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt could feel his shirt getting a bit wet. "I'm sorry Kurt. I wanted to make it really special this year to make up for being an idiot last year and now I won't even be here."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and buried his face in Blaine's hair. "It's okay hon. We can celebrate when you get back. And hey, look on the bright side. We still have a couple weeks left until you go and then it's only for a short time. It'll be okay."

Blaine sniffed. "I know. You're right. I just was really looking forward to getting to spend time with you on Valentine's day."

Kurt laughed. "Remember what I said last year about it being a commercial holiday and how it was only created so that we would spend money on stupid things we don't need? I meant that. It wasn't just the moanings of a bitter single person."

Blaine giggled despite himself and looked up from his spot on Kurt's shoulder, one eye a little watery. "You mean that?"

Kurt gave him a kiss. "Of course. And if you really feel bad, you can make it up to me with really hot sex."

Blaine barked out a laugh at that, not having expected those words to come out of Kurt's mouth. "Oh my god, Kurt. I love you so much, you know that?"

Kurt gave him an amused smile. "Oh I had some idea of that, yeah."

Blaine gave him another kiss, this one going a little deeper, letting his tongue gently into Kurt's mouth. Kurt surrendered to Blaine, letting him control the kiss, groaning as he felt Blaine's tongue swipe over his own.

They lay there for several minutes, just letting themselves get caught up in the joys of kissing. They were eventually interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both of them sat up and Kurt straightened his hair while Blaine went over to the door.

"Hey Carole." He said, opening the door wide.

"Hey boys. I just came to see what your parents said." Carole explained, smiling a bit at the sight of both of the boys' slightly swollen lips. Not hard to guess what they had been up to.

Blaine explained what his dad had said about the conference and staying with him and Carole nodded understandingly, looking just as put out about them missing Valentine's Day together as they were.

"I'm sorry that you boys won't get to spend the holiday together." She said sympathetically.

Kurt came up beside Blaine and wrapped an arm around his waist. "It'll be okay. We'll just have to make it up once he gets back. And all the candy and flowers will be on sale then so if anything, this is even better."

Carole laughed at that. "Well, that's a way to look at the bright side of things. I'm glad you have a plan. Now would you boys like to come join us for a game of Monopoly?"

They agreed and headed downstairs, joining the impromptu family game night. If they sat a little closer together than they normally would, no one commented.

AN: Anyways, if you didn't feel like reading the huge chunk of AN up at the top, go watch the box scene now! Was the main point of that. The rest was me sharing some feels. Anyways, please review. Make my day…or my week. Whichever. Although topping the box scene would be pretty darn hard. Also, sorry if this isn't up to par or if you are disappointed with how they decided to do things. I seriously didn't know what was going to happen until I typed it. One of those things.


	55. Planning

AN: Thank you all for the kind comments. I am still recommending the box scene. It's an amazing thing and I could look at their faces for ages and just melt into a puddle of happiness. Anyways, go read.

Chapter 55

The next week passed by in a blur, the household seeming to be constantly busy as the adults packed their things for a month in Washington. Luckily, due to the nature of his business in Washington, Burt had an apartment already set up for him and Carole to live in while they were gone.

Glee remained a place of typical drama and craziness, as Rachel began her normal 'I'm better than everyone' diva rants, sparking many of the others to protest. Kurt stayed out of it, not wanting to get dragged into anything even though he knew he was much better than Rachel.

Finn couldn't stay out of it as Rachel dragged him in and the couple ended up on the outskirts within the whole glee club for the week. While explaining this to Blaine, he just laughed and expressed how glad he was to not be in school then.

The two adults left on Thursday the week after they had made their announcement at dinner. As soon as they had headed off, Finn turned to Kurt and Blaine. "So the boys are going to come over tomorrow for a video game marathon. You two in?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, the doctor says I'm allowed to watch more TV finally. I don't know how good I'll be with one eye out of commission but I'm in."

Kurt crinkled his nose. "Well, if you're going to be occupied, maybe I should have that sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes. They've been getting kind of upset that I haven't had time for them lately."

Finn patted both of them on the shoulder before heading upstairs. "I'll let the rest of the guys know."

Blaine and Kurt watched him go upstairs before resuming their conversation. "They've been upset?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Well, Mercedes has been making little comments about how I never have time for her anymore. And Rachel is less subtle than that."

Blaine rolled his eye. "Do you want to hang out with them? You don't have any obligation to spend time with them if you don't want to."

The two migrated to the couch in the family room as they spoke, curling to face one another as they spoke. "Honestly, I can think of better things to do with my time but they are my friends and I don't want any drama between us during our final semester of high school."

"Well, it's your choice. And I think you'll have fun." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt scoffed. "Of course I'll have fun. Kurt Hummel knows sleepovers. If I'm there, it's a guaranteed good time. I don't know, I'm just tired of all this high school crap. I'm ready to graduate and get on with my life."

Blaine smiled. "Well, don't forget all of your high school people as you move on. Some of us don't want to be left behind."

Kurt gave him a look. "Really Blaine? There is no chance I would leave you behind. I sometimes feel like you are the one good thing about high school."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss at that, beaming. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. But what about glee? Or your friends? There have to be other good things from high school."

Kurt sighed. He rearranged himself on the couch before answering, going to snuggle against Blaine, still holding his hand as he tucked his head onto his shoulder. "I do love glee and my friends from there. But sometimes, after weeks like this one, I'm just so sick of it. There are so many more important things to think about and talk about than stupid competitions for solos and none of them see that."

Blaine nodded, truly understanding where Kurt was coming from. "You and I, we've had different experiences in high school. They've forced us to grow up a lot faster than the rest of the glee kids. Trust me, there are days when I am sitting in that choir room and I just want to tell everyone to shut up about their stupid teenage drama. But they'll grow up eventually and I think we would regret not having them in our lives."

Kurt twisted to look up at Blaine. "And just how did you get so smart?"

"My boyfriend must be rubbing off on me." Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed and leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Speaking of, the house is empty except Finn and he's probably got headphones in. What do you say we go up to my room?"

"I like the way you think." Blaine answered, wrapping his arms around Kurt and lifting him off the couch. The two of them giggled as they headed upstairs and proceeded to celebrate the lack of adult supervision for the next week and a half.

The next morning, Kurt headed off to school, leaving his room quietly as Blaine slept through his alarm. He left him a note next to the coffee machine telling him to have a good day for when he woke up.

At school, he found Rachel and Mercedes waiting at his locker. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you today?"

"Kurt, Finn informs me that the boys will be at your house tonight for video games and that you declined so you could spend time with Mercedes and I. Is this true?" Rachel asked, giving Kurt an intense stare.

"Yeah. I meant to text last night but I got a bit caught up." Kurt answered, rummaging in his locker for a text book. He missed the look exchanged behind his back.

"Caught up huh? We'll need details tonight at Rachel's. We're meeting up there at seven." Mercedes said.

The bell rang then and Kurt had just enough time to give his agreement before they had to separate to get to class. The day passed by quickly, the highlight of the day being when Blaine texted Kurt an 'I love you' when he found the note in the kitchen.

After school, Kurt headed home and found Blaine sprawled on the bed with his laptop, watching some animated show. After he packed some things up for the night, he joined him on the bed, watching the show with him until they started hearing loud voices downstairs signaling the glee boys had arrived.

AN: Skipping forward some. Glee skips months of school time so why shouldn't I? Anyways, review, tell me about your lives, your hopes, your dreams, your box scene reactions. You know, whatever.


	56. Sleepovers

AN: So I'm going to a conference in Florida next week. Updates might be difficult depending on the roommate and internet access and how much time I'll have to write. The conference isn't supposed to be super time-consuming but they've lied to me before. So heads up on next week maybe not having the regular daily updates. Now go read.

The two headed downstairs to find the boys crowded into the kitchen, eating pizza from the stack of boxes on the counter. After grabbing some for themselves, Kurt and Blaine watched as the group began setting up for the long night planed of video games.

Kurt had to laugh as he watched Finn and Puck try to figure out the best way to set up the wires so that Artie could still get by and Blaine wouldn't be tripping on the wires. Eventually they managed to get everything set up to what they deemed perfection.

Checking the time, Kurt headed upstairs to grab his bag and he headed out, Blaine giving him a kiss in the hallway where none of the boys could see them. This didn't stop them from making kissing noises and laughing when Blaine came back into the family room, red in the face.

Kurt laughed to himself, glad that he didn't have to go in and deal with that as he headed over to Rachel's. He got there and after passing on Rachel's vegan snacks, they headed up to her room, planning to watch the Twilight movies.

Kurt wasn't a huge fan of the franchise, not really approving of the message the whole concept sent out. However, he was a fan of Taylor Lautner's abs and since it appeared that he had a deal with the movie maker about having to be shirtless for at least ninety percent of his screen time, Kurt was very much satisfied with the movies.

They were in the middle of one of the movies when Kurt felt he had to speak up. "So what's with you two? You're both being a little quiet tonight."

He eyed Rachel and when she wouldn't make eye contact with him, turned to Mercedes. Mercedes sighed. "I'm just really confused about Sam. I like him but I just don't know if it's worth trying a relationship when we aren't going to be in the same place next year. It's why we broke up this summer so what would stop it from happening again?"

Kurt patted her hand sympathetically. "You can't think about that sweetie. You have to think about whether you like Sam now and if you think you want to date him right now."

"Kurt's right. I say you go for it. You two are adorable together and he really likes you." Rachel added in.

Mercedes shrugged. "I'm thinking about it. I'm still trying to get over Shane right now but maybe I'll think about starting a little something with Sam."

Kurt laughed and bumped shoulders with her. "Make him work for it."

"Oh you know it." Mercedes agreed, both of them laughing.

Rachel bit her lip before reaching to the remote to pause the movie. She moved to face the two of them. "I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look before turning to Rachel. "I won't tell anyone unless you are planning something that's going to hurt someone."

"Fair enough." Rachel agreed. She reached into her blouse and pulled out the necklace chain tucked under.

Mercedes gasped. "That is not what I think it is."

"Rachel, please don't tell me…" Kurt trailed off, not able to say more.

Rachel slid the ring onto her finger and looked at it. "Finn proposed and I said yes."

Kurt groaned and shook his head while Mercedes began questioning Rachel about how it had happened. He interrupted them. "Rachel, you can't be serious. You're in high school. I'm going home right now to yell at Finn."

Rachel gave him a look. "That's not fair Kurt. If Blaine proposed to you today, what would you say?"

Kurt couldn't respond to that as he had already basically agreed to marry Blaine one day in the future. He sighed and let Rachel begin to tell the 'oh-so-romantic' story of Finn's proposal.

After she had finally stopped talking about it and had put the ring away, they began watching the movie once more, this time the silence a bit more strained. Finally Kurt sighed.

"Who wants a facial? With all this stress, I think I'm going to need the extra help to not break out."

Mercedes giggled at that while Rachel tried to look affronted before finally breaking into giggles of their own. Kurt got out his supplies and they ended up giving each other makeovers for the rest of the night. They didn't speak any more about the proposal or the ring hanging around Rachel's neck.

Back at the boy's party, Blaine was discovering just how much it affected his game to not have both eyes. He couldn't aim as well and ended up giving his controller over to Joe and showing him how to play the games. Apparently, it wasn't enough for his parents to home-school him. They had to keep all televisions and computers out of their house too.

They guys all sympathized with that but didn't let that stop them from killing his character whenever they could. "It's in the spirit of the game, dude." Puck explained after he threw a grenade towards Joe's character. Joe hadn't quite figured out how to run yet.

Blaine shook his head and continued helping Joe, determined that by the end of the night, he would be able to survive for at least five minutes.

Eventually, Blaine admitted defeat and just took to watching the screen, placing bets using the cookies that were on the plates in front of them as to who would win and who would die first.

Three rounds of this later, Blaine had most of the cookies, having been watching the rest of them at it for the whole night and having a good idea of who was good at what level.

They switched games and started playing Mario Karts, all of them doing their best to distract Puck from winning, not wanting his head to get too big.

They all dropped off around three, the sugar highs wearing off and their eyes growing tired of staring at the poor graphics on the screen.

Kurt had gone to bed an hour earlier and had sent Blaine a text telling him good night. Blaine had responded discreetly, laughing with the rest of them as Puck stole Finn's phone and read some of Rachel's texts out loud to them.

Morning came early for both groups but luckily it was the weekend and they had plenty of time to relax.

AN: Just a little bonding time with the friends. Review please. I swear, there is something more coming soon.


	57. Telling Blaine

AN: Hmm, nothing to say here. Please go read.

Chapter 57

Kurt came back to his house around noon to find the boys sprawled out all over the living room. He gently kicked Finn awake, just shooting the room a scathing look before heading over to Blaine. He didn't want to say anything to Finn because just the sight of him reminded him of the ring around Rachel's neck. He knew if he spoke, he would say something he'd regret.

Blaine woke to the sound of Kurt whispering in his ear and lightly nudging him. "Hmm, what's going on?"

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine up, giggling quietly at Blaine's sleep-rumpled appearance. "Nothing. Just thought maybe you should get up now seeing as it's after noon and Finn is going to start kicking people out soon."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen where they both had some coffee and a sandwich as they listened to the sounds of the rest of the glee boys waking and leaving. Finally, the door shut and they heard Finn go upstairs.

The two boys rinsed their dishes and headed upstairs themselves, both of them still feeling a bit tired from the late nights. They curled up in bed to nap. Blaine drifted off quickly, going into a light sleep.

Kurt shut his eyes and couldn't sleep. He lay there for fifteen minutes before he startled when Blaine spoke sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Go to sleep hon." Kurt whispered, gently stroking Blaine's hair.

"I can feel the tension rolling off you. What's up?" Blaine asked, opening his eye and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm not supposed to say."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "You're not?"

"I promised Rachel I wouldn't." Kurt responded before sighing as he realized he had given something away by saying Rachel's name.

Blaine grinned. "So it's Rachel huh? Well, what does Rachel not want you to say?"

"Blaine, I promised." Kurt whined, hearing Blaine laugh at that response. He pouted at Blaine.

"I wouldn't want you to break a promise. I'll just go back to sleep." Blaine said, closing his eye and snuggling back down in the pillows.

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine before rolling to look up at the ceiling. He wanted to say something to Blaine but wasn't sure about breaking his promise. Still, he could use some advice.

"Finn proposed and Rachel said yes." Kurt blurted out into the silent room.

He felt his boyfriend freeze beside him before he started moving, sitting up and looking down at Kurt. "What?"

Blaine's voice was as incredulous as Kurt's had been when he had heard. He rolled his eyes. "Rachel told us last night. She has the ring around her neck."

"That's just…I don't even know. What are they thinking?" Blaine asked, running his hand through his hair.

Kurt sat up and shook his head. "I don't know that they are. I mean, it's Rachel and Finn."

Blaine looked like he wanted to scold Kurt for that comment but he bit it back, not able to since he was thinking the exact same thing. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, just trying to wrap their heads around the idea that the two were engaged before Blaine sighed. "I can't deal with this now. We'll talk about it after a nap okay?"

Kurt nodded and laid back down with Blaine, able to fall to sleep quickly now that he had gotten the secret out. Both boys slept for another hour before waking up, Kurt rolling out of bed first to go take a shower. When he came out, Blaine took his place, both of them sad that Blaine still had the bandage on his eye that he couldn't get wet.

When both of them were finally cleaned up and dressed, Kurt gave Blaine a look, silently asking if they could talk about the mistake his stepbrother was making.

Blaine shot him a smile and gestured to the bed, both of them sitting on it, cross-legged across from each other.

"Now what's the biggest problem you have with them getting married? It can't be the age thing since…" Blaine trailed off, just reaching out to touch the two rings, one real, one made of gum wrappers, currently on Kurt's finger.

Kurt sighed. "Well, the age thing is sort of a problem since I don't think either of them is mature enough for this. But my big problem is Finn. What is he going to do while Rachel is in New York?"

"How do you know they'll end up in New York? Maybe they'll go together somewhere else."

Kurt shot him a look. "It's Rachel Berry. She'll end up in New York if it's the last thing she does."

"Fair enough." Blaine laughed. "Well, what do you think Finn will do?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just don't want him trailing after her like a little puppy and never trying to do anything for himself. He deserves better than that but I don't think he realizes it."

Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "It's sweet of you to care. And you should tell Finn what you're feeling. Just don't come across judgmental or he won't listen to you."

"Judgmental? Why would you say that?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand away from Blaine.

"I'm not saying you are or you will be. I'm just saying that it would make it worse if Finn thought you were judging him." Blaine explained soothingly, trying not to upset Kurt.

Kurt glared. "It sounds to me like you think you can be better than me at dealing with Finn. It sounds to me like you are calling me judgmental."

"I'm not. Kurt, I swear. I just don't want you to accidently make things worse." Blaine said, stumbling over his explanation.

"What makes you an expert, huh? Sounds to me like you are judging me and how you think I'll react when I'm talking to Finn. And that's just crap, Blaine." Kurt exclaimed, getting off the bed.

Blaine went wide-eyed as he watched Kurt storm into the bathroom and slam the door shut. What had he said?

AN: Yeah, there are some emotions. And they'll make sense tomorrow. Review?


	58. Resolution

AN: I liked the speculation from the last part. Go read.

Chapter 58

Blaine sighed as he tried the doorknob to the bathroom, finding Kurt had locked the door. He heard the sound of water running and decided to give Kurt some space, not really sure what had sparked that response in the first place.

Clearly, he had done something wrong. Deciding that he would apologize when Kurt came out of the bathroom, Blaine went downstairs, scoping the cabinets for the ingredients he needed.

Finding it all, he began mixing and measuring, working from memory a recipe that Kurt always loved. He put the finished product in the oven and headed back upstairs, setting the timer on his cell phone.

He came upstairs and found Kurt sitting on the bed, eyes a bit red. Blaine gave him a small smile and went to sit next to him. "Hey babe. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to imply anything about you. I should have phrased it better."

Kurt shook his head at that, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "It's not you. I just, this morning, Rachel and I got into a fight about the whole engaged thing and she said basically the same thing."

Blaine frowned at that and wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him into a side hug. Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I was getting ready to leave, Mercedes had already gone and I just asked her if she was sure. That's it. I didn't mean to imply anything and I wasn't judging her. Not out loud anyways. But she exploded on me. Called me judgmental and said that I was jealous and that I wasn't being fair. I wasn't though. I was just worried, I am worried because I'm not sure why they are doing this and I want them to be happy but I don't know if this is what will make them happy and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Kurt trailed off, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just listened, shocked at all the things coming out of Kurt's mouth. When Kurt finally stopped and was just quietly sniffling into his shoulder, Blaine spoke. "You know, it seems to me that Rachel's reaction was a bit much. And maybe it's because she's been having some second thoughts herself."

Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "Careful or she might start calling you judgmental too."

Blaine laughed at that. "Oh, Rachel doesn't scare me. I'm actually taller than her."

Kurt giggled at that despite himself. "It must be strange for you, finally achieving that."

Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter before releasing him as his phone went off. "How about we go downstairs where I have a surprise for you and then we can come back up here and talk a bit more?"

Kurt nodded and wiped his face off, giving Blaine a smile when he grabbed his hand. Blaine led Kurt downstairs and sat him at the kitchen table while he pulled out the batch of cookies he had just made.

"You made cookies?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine pulled them off the tray and onto a cooling rack.

"Well, I did promise to do this twice a year. And I figured a little sugar and chocolate might make you feel better." Blaine explained.

He put a few cookies on a plate and brought them over to the table, pulling his chair closer to Kurt's. He picked one up and blew on it before holding it out for Kurt to take a bite.

Kurt gave Blaine a grin before leaning forward and taking a bite, eyes closing as the chocolate melted in his mouth. "Damn you make good cookies."

Blaine laughed at that, taking his own bite. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Kurt laughed and the two continued eating, both of them settling down in the silence and domesticity of the occasion. Once they had both eaten their fill, they headed back upstairs, leaving the rest of the cookies in a Tupperware container for Finn.

They went back up to Kurt's room and curled up on the bed together, facing one another. Blaine rubbed his thumb on Kurt's cheek after giving him a quick kiss. "Feeling better?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. It was just too much for me earlier. Too little sleep, I guess."

Blaine laughed. "I can understand that. Long night."

"Mmhmm. And I couldn't really sleep because all I could think about was what I was going to say to Finn and Carole and my dad. I can't hide this for him." Kurt explained, getting tense just thinking about it.

"You don't have to hide it. That's your decision. And if Finn is trying to hide it from your parents, that says a lot about his decision to propose and whether he is mature enough for it." Blaine answered back, trying to calm Kurt down but at the same time, getting a bit frustrated with Finn and Rachel.

Kurt sighed. "Maybe I am kind of judging them. I don't think they are stable enough to make a long-term commitment like this. And I'm not going to be shy about it. I feel how I feel. I'll be nice but they'll get the idea for how I feel."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure they will. You aren't the most subtle of people. Especially when your glare gets going."

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine for that before laughing himself. "True enough. You won't get mad at me for confronting them about this?"

"Kurt." Blaine said fondly. "Of course not. You're entitled to an opinion. All I ask is that you be polite about expressing it. There is a right way and a wrong way to do things and I'm sure you know how to do it the right way."

"Well, that way isn't as satisfying but I suppose." Kurt sighed, shooting a teasing grin at Blaine.

"Brat." Blaine responded, reaching out to poke Kurt in the side. Kurt squealed and moved away, pouting at Blaine.

"Not fair."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and put his hand over the spot he had just poked. "I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you? Let's go on a date tonight. It's been a long time."

Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a kiss. "It really has been. I would love to."

AN: Hope this makes sense. So bad news. The place I'm staying in Florida has no internet access. I don't know how I'm going to deal but it means that Tuesday will be your last update for a week. My flight is a red eye on Tuesday night so I can't post for Wednesday at midnight like normal. And while there may be free internet some places, this isn't the kind of thing I can post while in public. So starting Wednesday, it'll be a week until I update. But I may post more than one chapter Tuesday to tide you all over. Not sure just yet. Please review.


	59. Dating

AN: Double update today to mark the beginning of a week of silence. Sorry everyone. Have a good sort of middle of August! I'll be trying to survive in Florida with the heat, humidity, and no internet.

Chapter 59

The two teens lay in Kurt's bed for another hour, chatting idly about the other things they had done the previous night interspersed with kisses. Finally though, Kurt got off the bed, heading into the bathroom to style his hair.

Blaine pulled out some nicer clothes, still in the sweats he had slept in the night before. After changing, he tried to style his hair into submission without the use of gel, knowing how much Kurt loved it natural. He didn't want it to look like a disaster though so he went into the bathroom to get it a bit wet.

Kurt was just finishing up and eyed his clothes as he walked by. "I like those pants. Why have I not seen them before?"

Blaine shrugged. "Never a good time to wear them."

Kurt stepped up behind Blaine and whispered into his ear. "With how your ass looks in them, I'd say it's always a good time."

Kurt gave him a quick grope through his pants, fondling his butt before heading into the bedroom, laughing to himself at the shocked look on Blaine's face. He picked out his own outfit for the night, making himself look extra special to celebrate the two of them finally getting to go out together again.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and froze. "Dang babe. You sure you want to go out? I kind of want to stay in, seeing you in that."

"Oh, you like it?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt, freely groping Kurt's butt. "More than like it. Who knew jeans could be made so tight?"

Kurt laughed and swatted Blaine's hands away. "Uh-uh. I expect dinner first. Now let's go."

He stepped away from Blaine and grabbed his phone and wallet, winking at Blaine before heading out of the room. Blaine just shook his head and followed, whispering quietly. "Such a tease."

They put on their coats and got into Kurt's car, Blaine still restricted from driving. Kurt took them to their favorite restaurant. Breadsticks.

They got out of the car and walked quickly inside, shivering a bit as they crossed through the chilly outdoors. Kurt held the door open for Blaine, laughing to himself as Blaine walked in and found himself bombarded by the wait staff at Breadsticks.

After much cooing by the middle-aged hostess, Blaine and Kurt finally got themselves led to a booth in the back. Kurt laughed as Blaine sat down and shot him a confused look. "What just happened?"

Kurt shook his head. "You realize we haven't been here since the accident. And the people who work here don't go to McKinley. So they haven't heard what happened. I'd say they are a bit concerned."

Blaine reached up to tentatively touch the patch covering his eye. "Oh, I didn't think about that."

Kurt reached across the table to grab Blaine's hand and pulled it down to the table. "Don't worry about it. They can clearly see your fine and after a little cooing, it'll be okay."

They got the chance to test Kurt's theory a few seconds later when their normal waitress came up to the table with their drinks. "Hi boys. I've already put in your usual order but I have to ask, what happened?"

She had such a concerned face and was always so kind to the two boys when they were out on their dates that they couldn't not tell her. So Kurt began explaining about Sebastian and Blaine followed up with what had happened in the parking garage.

When the story was over, she looked very upset. "Please tell me that he was expelled or something. He could have done some really bad damage to your eye."

Kurt scoffed. "Please, he's rich. He isn't going to be in any trouble. But we'll kick his butt during our next competition and he'll get what's his."

She nodded. "Good to hear. Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm going to go check on your food."

She left and Blaine turned to Kurt. "Do you really think he won't be in any trouble?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, hon, if he was going to be in trouble, he would have already faced it. Sebastian is going to get away with it. So we are just going to have to kick his butt, using MJ, and be satisfied with that."

Blaine rolled his eye. "I guess you're right. Well, when I get back to school, we will work hard to get everything done perfectly so we can crush them."

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand again, squeezing it. "Sounds like a plan. But let's talk about something else for a while. This is not what I consider good date discussion."

Blaine laughed. "You're right, you're right. So what would you like to talk about?"

Kurt made a thoughtful noise before grinning. "How about a game of 'Would you rather?'"

Blaine groaned and shook his head, even as his smile agreed to the proposition. "Fine, we can play. But no getting mad about my answers and no getting around answers like you did last time."

Kurt gasped. "I'm astonished you would even suggest I'd do such a thing."

Both of them laughed a bit at that, knowing exactly how the last game of 'Would You Rather' had ended. The two of them played this until the food showed up, only getting through a couple rounds as the questions caused them to delve into other discussions about the merits of eating twenty hot dogs in twenty minutes over only eating pretzels for a month.

When the food came, they ate quickly before heading out, going to their favorite movie theater. They still couldn't believe it was in business with how empty it always was.

They went into the theater and sat in their favorite seats, grinning as the movie started and they were still alone. Kurt got up from his seat and straddled Blaine, grinning as his hands automatically came around to hold him close and grab his ass.

"I just realized, I've seen this movie before." Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find another way to entertain ourselves." Blaine smiled before pulling Kurt down into a heated kiss.

AN: Go read the second chapter I posted today! Hooray for double updates!


	60. Going Home

AN: Second chapter posted today for those of you who didn't see ch. 59's AN.

Chapter 60

Kurt gasped at the intensity of the kiss before returning it, moaning as he ground lightly into Blaine's lap. Blaine squeezed his hands over Kurt's butt as he worked his tongue into Kurt's mouth, exploring every bit.

He moved down from Kurt's mouth, going to making marks on his neck. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine did this, the sensations sending lightning bolts down his spine. "Blaine!" He half-yelled, half-moaned as Blaine sucked hard over his pulse point.

Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's neck at that, reaching one hand up to force Kurt's mouth back down to his. Kurt had no problems with this, returning the kiss with the same fervor.

They were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't notice when someone entered the theater and sat down in the front, only becoming aware when the person sneezed. They froze for a moment, sending wide-eyed looks at one another.

Kurt quietly got off of Blaine, sliding back into his seat. Both of them slowly relaxed as they realized the person in front didn't know they were back there. Still, neither of them was comfortable doing anything more than occasional kisses knowing there was a risk a stranger could catch them.

The movie seemed to pass by slowly after that, both of them turned on from their brief yet passionate make-out session. When the movie finally ended, they waited for the other person to leave before quickly making their way out of the theater and back to Kurt's car.

Kurt drove them back to his place quickly, sighing in relief when they pulled up and saw Finn's car was gone.

They made their way up to Kurt's room and shed their clothes quickly, not even remembering to shut the door until they were both already nude. Blaine turned from where he was locking the door and swallowed hard, taking in the sight in front of him.

Kurt was on his knees in the middle of the room, idly stroking his already hard cock. Kurt blushed as Blaine's heavy gaze fell on him but he pushed down his natural embarrassment and licked his lips.

Blaine crossed the room to stand in front of him and Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. He slid his eyes down his body until he was facing Blaine's hard cock, right in front of him. Licking his lips once more, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned at the soft touch, bringing his hand down to tangle up in Kurt's hair. Kurt grinned at the reaction and gave Blaine a tentative lick, groaning himself when Blaine's hand tightened in his hair in reaction, creating a light pull.

Blaine tested Kurt's reaction, pulling his hair once more. When Kurt moaned again, Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt forward to take him into his mouth.

Kurt continued stroking himself, the hair-pulling only adding to the overall pleasure he was feeling. He tried to concentrate on swirling his tongue just right for Blaine, stroking him on the vein underneath his cock like he liked, but eventually just resorted to sucking and licking when he could. Blaine continued pulling his hair, using it as a means to move his mouth back and forth on his cock.

Kurt started stroking himself faster as he realized that Blaine was basically fucking his mouth, the thought of it a lot hotter than he would have considered. Blaine could hear the sound of Kurt's mouth around him, the sound of Kurt's hand as it stroked up and down his own hard cock. He thrust forward into Kurt's mouth and came hard, feeling Kurt's throat swallow around him, milking out his orgasm as he shot his load.

His hands involuntarily tightened in Kurt's hair as he came, holding him in place. This last bit of pain mixed with pleasure was the final thing needed for Kurt and he came too, coming on his hand, stomach and partly on Blaine's leg.

Kurt let Blaine's now softened cock fall out of his mouth, leaning back onto his legs and looking up at Blaine. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's hair back into place, tenderly soothing his scalp with his fingers that had just been pulling.

Kurt preened under the attention, loving the gentle feeling of Blaine's hand stroking his hair. When Blaine moved to sit on the bed, Kurt shuffled the few feet on his knees, lying his head down on Blaine's knee.

Blaine gave the top of Kurt's head a tender smile before resuming his soothing strokes through Kurt's hair, murmuring quietly to Kurt as he did so. "You're amazing, you know that? Just amazing and I'm so lucky to have you. You are always surprising me."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, still keeping his hair within stroking distance as he smiled up at Blaine. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek before resuming his ministrations with his hair.

He gradually came to a stop, realizing Kurt couldn't be too comfortable on his knees and with the hardening remnants of his orgasm on him. "Come here babe."

Blaine helped Kurt stand, making sure he was stable before leading him into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the tub as he grabbed a washcloth and wiped what he could off of both of them.

Once the water had filled the tub, he turned it off, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the tub with him. They sat down, Kurt with his back to Blaine's chest, the warm water surrounding them.

Kurt moaned and curled into Blaine. "You are so amazing."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, thank you. But I think you are the amazing one in this relationship."

Kurt shook his head. "We are not going to be one of those couples that has arguments about who the amazing one is. You're just going to have to accept it's you."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Kurt's yawn. "Tired babe?"

Kurt nodded. "Long day. And you just wear me out."

Blaine smiled as Kurt cuddled more into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He grabbed a loofah and washed what he could reach of Kurt before cleaning himself off.

Pulling the plug on the tub, Blaine helped Kurt out and dried them off before leading them into the bedroom.

Blaine pulled the covers up on the bed and both of them slid in, cuddling together naked on the soft sheets.

AN: So that's it for a week. And no internet means I won't be able to read reviews or messages until next Wednesday. You could leave me something to come home to, aka lots of reviews. If you wanted of course. Have a good week everyone!


	61. Advising Finn

AN: I hate red eyes. Let that be known. However, I had a pretty good time in Florida, despite the lack of internet. I didn't know anyone and I'm not the most outgoing of people but it was fun watching all the really extroverted people. And coming back to all your lovely reviews was just amazing. So updates will be a bit different. I start school and work next week which means my schedule will be filled. So I'll do daily updates as often as possible but there may be days when they are late or skipped. Darn RL.

Chapter 61

The following day passed quietly, Kurt working on the homework he had put off for the weekend while Blaine watched a few videos on YouTube, occasionally interrupting Kurt to show him the funnier ones.

Finn was gone Sunday morning and didn't come back until late Sunday night, after the two were already in bed. After he had finished his homework, Kurt had done some research online, looking up options for Finn.

Blaine had helped and they had managed to find a variety of good school programs that Finn might be interested in. While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt printed an article about the high separation rates of high school couples to slip into the pile of information he would be giving to Finn.

The next morning, Kurt dropped Blaine off at the doctor's on his way to school as he had an eye appointment scheduled. They parted with plans for him to pick Blaine up at lunch.

Kurt's first few classes passed quickly and he ended up in the library during study hall. Telling Tina to text him if the teacher got suspicious, Kurt slipped out of the room and headed to his locker, grabbing the pile of pamphlets and articles he and Blaine had gathered.

Heading to the locker room, Kurt peeked in to make sure none of the Neanderthals were inside before slipping in. He walked up to where Finn was lifting weights and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey bro. I haven't seen you all weekend." Finn said, turning to talk to Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I was busy doing research."

Finn looked at the pile in Kurt's hands. "Looks like you have a lot there. What are you researching?"

"Your future." Kurt said simply.

Finn put the weight in his hand down. "What are you talking about?"

"You got engaged Finn. What were you thinking?" Kurt hissed, shoving the papers into Finn's hands.

"How'd you know that?" Finn asked, taking the papers without thinking about it.

"Rachel told me and Mercedes on Friday night. Blaine and I spent all day yesterday looking up other options for you. Some of those programs are in New York if you and Rachel are still together. But there are other good things in there, both here in Ohio and in other states." Kurt explained.

Finn put the papers down. "Look, dude, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to New York and start working. Maybe I could get a job in a garage there or something."

Kurt sighed. "You can do better than that. And I'm sure our parents will agree."

"You can't tell them!" Finn objected.

Kurt scoffed. "I can! I'm not keeping this bad idea a secret for you."

The two were cut off when Kurt's phone started beeping. "We can talk about this later. I'm supposed to be in the library right now. Just, think about it Finn."

He left the room, leaving Finn to stare at the pile sitting on the weight bench. He returned to study hall and went through the next couple of classes before hightailing it out of the school when lunch started.

He went over to the hospital and picked up an excited looking Blaine. "Hey, good news?"

Blaine nodded. "I never thought I'd be so excited but I can start doing school work and reading now. It'll take me a while to catch up and I still can't do a full day of school as it would be too much but it's a start."

Kurt grinned. "That's great. Do you want to stop by McKinley on the way home to pick up your stuff?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "It would take too long. I'll call the school when I'm back at your place and give my teacher's some warning. Could you maybe go and pick it up after school?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure. Probably would be faster that way."

He pulled up to his house and after checking the time, walked Blaine to the door. "I have to head back now. Have a good afternoon."

"Love you." Blaine said, kissing Kurt.

"Love you too." Kurt smiled, laughing as Blaine disappeared inside his house. That had been a bit backwards, kissing Blaine goodbye at his own house.

He returned to yet another boring half of a day at school, not even having glee club to look forward to as Mr. Schue had been called into a meeting that afternoon.

He went around to each of Blaine's teachers and collected his homework, not envying his boyfriend having to do this huge list of work in addition to whatever he had to do for his college course.

He returned home after everyone else and was ill-prepared for just what he would be walking into.

"What the hell dude? What gives you and Kurt the right to tell me what to do?" Finn was yelling upstairs.

Kurt shut the door and headed upstairs, listening to the quiet sound as his boyfriend responded inaudibly.

"Then why would you give me an article about high school relationships ending?" Finn asked.

Kurt grimaced a bit, realizing just what had set Finn off and now Blaine was getting blamed for it. Kurt continued walking up the stairs, intending to interrupt them and set the record straight.

"I didn't give you any article like that." Blaine objected.

"Then what's this?" Kurt heard papers rustling and he paused outside the door, out of sight of the two inside.

He heard Blaine sigh. "Well, that's kind of disappointing. Look, Finn, Kurt must have slipped this in there. But honestly, the rest of this information is what's important. We just want you to know your options fully."

Kurt heard Finn gathering things together and he stepped back to the staircase, just listening as Finn moved out of the room with his final words. "Maybe you guys should just stay out of it."

Finn's door shut and Kurt slumped to sit on the stairs, still out of sight of his room. He had made a mistake, putting that article in there. He hadn't expected Finn to react so badly but he knew he had been taking a risk when he had done it. And Blaine had said it was disappointing.

He had disappointed Blaine. He buried his face in his hands as a cold feeling swept through him.

AN: It took a lot for me to write today. Traveling all night exhausted me and I slept until well into the afternoon today. It was nice but not conducive to writing. So review, send me love after being away from all of you amazing people for a week.


	62. Hiding

AN: Nothing to say here. Still too tired. My sleep schedule is all messed up.

Chapter 62

Kurt sat slumped on the staircase, bag next to him for a few minutes, not able to work up the energy to go and see Blaine. The Blaine he had disappointed.

He jerked up as he heard a door open and Finn stomp down the hallway. He looked up from where he was sitting as Finn came into view.

Finn glared down. "Not cool, dude. I'll be at Rachel's. Don't wait up."

He walked down the stairs and Kurt listened to the door slam shut, wincing at the sign of Finn's anger. He was still staring down the staircase to where Finn had disappeared when he heard a throat clear behind him.

He looked up slowly, taking in the upset face Blaine was making. "Come in the room. We need to discuss a few things."

Kurt shivered, watching Blaine walk back down the hall to his room. Kurt stood slowly and followed Blaine into the room, stomach in knots. He came in and found Blaine just sitting in the chair, staring at him.

Kurt tried to smile, putting his bag down by the door. "I picked up your assignments for you. It looks like you have a lot of work to catch up on. If you want to get started, I can just go downstairs, maybe see what we could have for dinner. That sounds like a good idea. I'll just go down now."

Blaine let Kurt ramble nervously, his hands twisting a bit as he spoke, not interrupting him until he started heading for the door. "Sit down Kurt."

Kurt sighed slightly, not really upset as he hadn't expected that to work anyways. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, folding his hands in his lap. He tried to meet Blaine's eye but found himself unable to, feeling the shame and disappointment creeping up on him. He just looked down, his face turning red.

Blaine said nothing, just continuing to stare at Kurt. He wanted Kurt to admit what he had done and not just outright accuse him of anything.

After several minutes of very tense silence, Kurt cleared his throat before saying quietly. "I'm sorry."

He glanced up at Blaine, hoping that his apology would grant him some reprieve. When he caught sight of Blaine's unwavering gaze, he looked back down and began speaking quietly. "I knew you wouldn't like it so I waited until you were in the bathroom before printing it and slipping it in the pile."

"I see. So you were sneaking around, lying to me again, and doing so in a way that would put the blame on me for it." Blaine listed, emphasizing a few words to make sure he was reflecting just how upset he was with his words.

Kurt gave a small nod at that. "I didn't mean for you to get blamed for it. I was going to come in and correct Finn but…"

"But what?" Blaine asked when it became clear that Kurt couldn't finish.

Kurt sniffed, a couple tears already coming down his face. "You said it was disappointing. That I disappointed you. And I just couldn't face that."

His arms came around him, hugging himself tightly as he kept his head down, waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine gave a sigh, seeing his boyfriend try to comfort himself. He knew how the word affected Kurt and while he had been disappointed, he needed to make it clear to Kurt that the word didn't mean he'd be leaving him or anything like that.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was disappointed. I saw the article and realized that it meant you had been lying to me and that hurts me." Blaine began.

Kurt cringed and ducked his head further down, tears flowing freely now. Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "But just because you do something that disappoints me, doesn't mean I'll leave. It just means that we are going to have a long _talk_ about just why you shouldn't ever do it again."

Kurt slumped in relief against Blaine. While rationally he knew that Blaine wasn't going to leave him when he said he was disappointed, the extra reassurance was necessary for his irrational fears. That relief didn't stop him from shivering a bit at the ominous sound of the word talk.

"Wh-what kind of talk?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine replied. "I think you know exactly what kind. And I have good news. Well, you might not think so now but it's still good news. The doctor called about my wrist and I've been cleared for normal activities."

"Does it make me a bad boyfriend if I say that I'm not happy to hear that?" Kurt asked, mostly joking.

Blaine took it in the spirit it was intended and laughed. "I suppose I can understand that reaction. I wouldn't be too thrilled if I were you either."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, sitting up so he could look at him. He found that Blaine's gaze had finally softened and he could make eye contact once more. He asked. "So how bad is it going to be?"

Blaine shook his head. "I haven't decided yet. On the one hand, it was just an article and maybe you didn't intend for it to be taken so badly. But on the other hand, we just had a talk about you sneaking around and lying. It was just last week Kurt. Obviously I need to be a little more strict here."

Kurt turned red again, feeling shame and guilt fill him as he realized that he really had broken the same rule twice in as many weeks. He just waited quietly as Blaine sat there thinking.

"I think some time in the corner for you will be good and will give me a chance to think about how I'm going to handle this." Blaine said, standing up. He pulled Kurt up to and walked him over to the corner.

After positioning Kurt facing the corner, he reached around his waist and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees, leaving his butt bare. "To help you focus." Blaine explained, giving Kurt's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving Kurt alone, facing the wall.

AN: To the anon who requested double post day, not going to happen. I have nothing written in advance and if I manage to write ahead, I'll be saving it for the busy days ahead. Anyways, review, make me a happy author as happy authors write more. :D


	63. Honestly Honesty

AN: So…go read on. This chapter hopefully clarifies why Kurt is in trouble.

Chapter 63

Kurt stood in the corner, nervously fiddling with his hands. This whole pants down thing was certainly forcing him to think about what Blaine wanted him to. However, the longer he stood there, the more he upset he became.

Blaine watched as Kurt seemed to become more and more tense before Kurt let out a loud huff. "Is there a problem?"

Kurt crossed his arms, trying not to think about how ridiculous he probably looked doing so. "It's just an article, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, not caring that Kurt couldn't see it. "You're right. It was just an article. But why did you feel the need to hide it from me? If it was just an article, you wouldn't have hidden it."

Kurt sighed loudly, rolling his eyes to himself. "It was just an article! I didn't think you would like it but it was just an article."

"I don't have to like everything you do. But you don't get to hide things from me just because I won't like it. Had you told me about the article, I would have let you give it to Finn. It's not like it's that bad or mean or anything. But you didn't tell me or give me any warning so that when Finn comes yelling at me, I could be prepared. I don't appreciate that." Blaine lectured, walking over to Kurt as he spoke and turning him around.

Kurt kept his arms crossed, grateful his shirt was long enough to cover him up or this would be a lot more embarrassing. He didn't say anything, only glared at Blaine.

"Why don't you tell me why you didn't just tell me about the article?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as he asked the question.

Kurt flushed as a million answers flooded through his mind, ranging from 'You wouldn't like it' to 'I didn't think you would let me' to 'I didn't want you to stop me'. As these answers ran through his head, his arms became looser and he dropped his defiant stance, going back to twisting his hands. He looked down at the floor as he realized the point Blaine was trying to make.

Blaine nodded to himself as he saw Kurt lose his anger but he wanted to reinforce it. He grabbed his chin and tilted his head back up, asking. "Well?"

Kurt grimaced as he answered. "I wasn't sure if it was allowed and I didn't want you to stop me."

"So instead you hid it from me. And the ironic part is I wouldn't have cared if you had put that article in the pile. If you had just been honest with me, we could have avoided all of this." Blaine said, forcing Kurt to maintain eye contact despite his squirming.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry now and I've totally learned my lesson?" Kurt asked pleadingly.

Blaine sighed. "I'm glad you understand. But I think you need a little more reinforcement of the lesson. Especially since we just talked about it last week and you still didn't understand the problem today."

He let go of Kurt and walked over to the chair, sitting back down in it before gesturing Kurt over. Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "Please, Blaine?"

"Either safeword or come here, Kurt. Those are your options." Blaine said, unrelenting.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to step forward. It had been so long since he had last been spanked, the cream from last week not counting as a spanking. He really didn't want to go over Blaine's knee. He shook his head once more.

Blaine crossed his arms at that. "That isn't one of your options. You have until the count of three, Kurt. Safeword or come here."

Kurt continued to stand still, growing nervous as Blaine counted. "One."

At the sound of "two", Kurt rocked back and forth on his feet, knowing he should just go forward and get it over with. Still, he hated that he had to make the effort and walk over to Blaine himself. It was so much easier when Blaine just led him over. As he was thinking this, Blaine sighed. "Three."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he took a few steps forward, walking halfway to Blaine. "W-wait, I'm coming."

"You've already earned your extras. Better come over here before I start adding more." Blaine said unmoving as he watched Kurt finish the trek across the room.

When Kurt finally reached Blaine, Blaine grabbed his hands and forced him to stop his nervous hand wringing. "Tell me, what is this going to be for?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "We just talked about it. Can't we just get this over with?"

He yelped as Blaine twisted him around and gave him a quick swat before turning him back to face him. "You are already in trouble, Kurt. I would suggest dropping the attitude."

Kurt ducked his head down, the heated spot on his butt making him want to reach back and rub. Sadly, Blaine had grabbed his hands again and he could just stand there, feeling the bright spot and dreading the feeling of more. "Sorry, sir."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands reassuringly. "Thank you. Now tell me why we are here."

Kurt looked down, quietly reciting his answer. "I tried to hide the article from you because I didn't think you would like it."

"And why is that a problem?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a quiet whine before answering. "Because it means I wasn't being honest with you."

"That's right. Kurt, I'm not asking for anything more than what every other functioning couple asks for here. I want you to be honest with me. Hiding things, lying to me, I will always punish you for that. That, I promise you."

Kurt nodded, not able to bring himself to say anything in response. Blaine dropped his hands as he said the next sentence. "I need you to go get your hairbrush."

Kurt looked up at that, pleading with his eyes for Blaine to relent. Blaine shook his head, gesturing for Kurt to go. Kurt went over to his vanity and picked it up, hating himself for having such a hard looking brush.

He returned it to Blaine who set it down near him. "I'm using it at the end to really reinforce the message. I can't have you hiding things from me. And for not coming to me when I told you, I'm adding a few more strokes with it. And they will hurt. You have to listen to me. Understood?"

Kurt just nodded, really just wanting to get the next few minutes over with so Blaine would cuddle with him and they would be back to normal. Blaine pulled him over his knee and Kurt almost sighed in relief. It was finally about to begin.

AN: Yeah. Anyways, review? :D


	64. OTK

AN: I'm not too sure how this one came out. About to read through it to see if it even makes sense. Fingers crossed!

Chapter 64

Blaine settled Kurt over his lap, lightly pushing him forward so his butt was in the perfect position for spanking. He rested his hand for just a moment on Kurt's cheeks before lifting and bringing it down in a light swat.

Starting slow, he began landing swats across Kurt's cheeks, causing an even pink layer to form. Once he had determined that his wrist really was healed enough for this kind of activity, he began spanking harder.

He felt Kurt begin squirming as the harder swats fell across his already warm cheeks and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, holding him in place. He began directing his swats lower, stinging the still white spot between Kurt's cheeks and thighs.

As those swats began falling, Kurt started gasping and his squirms got worse, his legs kicking with each smack. Pleas began to come out of Kurt's mouth as the swats continued down his legs. "No more, please, please. Sir, it hurts, owww."

Kurt didn't hold up much hope that Blaine would stop so soon but his mouth had more hope than he did. Still, as the swats continued and the flames in his cheeks began reaching unbearable heights, he couldn't help but think it would end soon.

Blaine returned his swats to Kurt's red cheeks and Kurt broke, flinging his hand back with a gasp. "Please, sir, I won't do it again."

Blaine paused and grabbed Kurt's hand, pinning it to the small of his back. "I have to make sure."

His hand, which had been resting on Kurt's heated cheeks, rose up. Kurt spoke quickly, twisting to try to make eye contact with Blaine. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Blaine asked, keeping his hand poised to swat.

Kurt gave up trying to turn around and just slumped over Blaine's lap, asking quietly. "Are you still disappointed?"

Blaine sighed and brought his hand back down to rest. He knew Kurt reacted badly to the word but he couldn't lie to him. "I was. I was very disappointed by your choice to hide it from me. But you're being punished. When this is over, the slate is clean. We just have to get through it. Okay?"

Kurt sniffled. "Yes, sir." It hadn't been the answer he wanted but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Good. Now hold tight. We still have a bit of a way to go." Blaine said, squeezing the hand he was holding before he lifted his other hand up.

Kurt tensed as Blaine's hand lifted and he braced his free hand on the floor. When Blaine's hand came down, he yelped, it hurting even more after the brief pause. Blaine resumed spanking Kurt, landing hard rapid swats all over Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt had been holding back for the beginning of the spanking but the renewed pain quickly pushed him over the edge. Tears began falling quickly down his face, Kurt not even bothering to wipe them away. He started sobbing, apologizing to Blaine. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry. Please, please, sorry."

Blaine paused, adjusting Kurt so he was just over one knee, his other leg pinning Kurt from his frantic kicking. "We're almost done here, Kurt."

He grabbed the brush and tapped it in warning on Kurt's lower cheeks. "This part is to really reinforce that you can't hide things from me. I don't have to like what you do but you can't hide it from me."

He raised the brush and brought it down with a thwack on Kurt's right cheek. He added two more swats in the same exact spot before switching sides. Kurt froze at the first swats, the pain taking him by surprise before he started moving everything he could, fire erupting in his cheeks.

Blaine held him tight though and continued, moving the brush lower. Kurt's cheeks were looking very red at this point, well beyond the pink they had been at the beginning of the spanking. Kurt was still kicking with each swat but seemed to have resolved himself to the spanking as that was his only reaction.

Finally, in what felt like years to Kurt but was only thirty seconds, Blaine stopped. He waited until Kurt's cries had died down before speaking. "I wish we were done. But you earned a bit more. I promised this to you."

Before Kurt could even begin to plead for leniency, Blaine began landing a flurry of light, stinging swats on Kurt's sit spots. Not moving his swats from there, Blaine landed swat after swat, building up a sting that prevented Kurt from making any sound of protest until it was over after a minute of quick smacks.

When he finally felt the swats stop, he slumped down and cried, glad the spanking was finally over. Blaine set the brush down and released Kurt's hand, watching it fly forward so he could cry into his hands.

Blaine patted Kurt's back soothingly, just letting Kurt cry it out over his knee. Kurt finally began to calm down, the loud sobs becoming quieter. Blaine helped Kurt up and pulled him over to the bed for their normal, post-spanking cuddle.

Kurt went more than willingly, allowing himself to be draped over Blaine and continuing to cry softly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, don't be disappointed in me. Please, sir, so sorry."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, continuing to soothe Blaine, giving him the reassurance he needed. "It's okay. I'm so proud of you, far, far from disappointed. It's all over, you faced your punishment and now it's all okay. I promise."

Kurt's cries slowly tapered off at Blaine's words, the fire in his cheeks already fading a bit. He wanted to reach back and rub but didn't want to stop hugging Blaine tightly. Somehow, Blaine sensed that and began gently rubbing Kurt's warm cheeks, soothing the sting he had created just a little bit ago.

The two lay there for over an hour, just soaking up the feeling of a clean slate and the presence of the other. What had felt like a long afternoon was finally over.

AN: Not as bad as I thought it would read. Anyways, review, tell me what you think. We are going to be moving forward a lot in a few chapters since Blaine is leaving and I don't want the boys apart long. That is, if I can write the chapters. I've hit a bit of a block.


	65. Making it Better

AN: Just go read the story already!

Chapter 65

Kurt was just beginning to drift to sleep while lying on top of Blaine when Blaine's stomach growled loudly.

He startled out of his half-awake state and laughed quietly. "Hungry?"

"What was your first clue?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt.

Kurt moved off of Blaine and stood up, fixing his clothes. He looked at Blaine who was still lying on the bed. "Well, you coming to eat?"

Blaine grinned and followed Kurt as he strutted out of the room, glad that he had chosen looser pants today. He must have had a feeling the afternoon wouldn't go so well. The boys ate a couple sandwiches down in the kitchen before returning to Kurt's room.

Blaine pulled out the bottle of lotion and grinned at the look of relief on Kurt's face.

"Oh thank god. I was hoping you would offer." Kurt said, rubbing his butt tentatively through his pants.

Blaine chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, patting his lap. Kurt walked over and pushed his pants and underwear off, throwing himself over Blaine's lap. Blaine opened the lotion and poured a generous amount directly on Kurt's still red cheeks.

Kurt hissed at the shock of the cold before moaning as it sapped up any last sting in his cheeks. Blaine smiled fondly at the noise, beginning to smooth the lotion into the skin.

Kurt spread his legs, allowing Blaine to soothe any area that might have caught even a small bit of his hand or the brush. After covering all spanked parts, he allowed his fingers to dip further into Kurt's spread legs.

Kurt moaned louder as Blaine's slick hand brushed the back of his balls before moving to circle lightly at his hole. Arching his back, he further opened himself to Blaine's finger, groaning as Blaine began pushing against his hole.

Kurt thrust back and grunted as Blaine's finger fully entered him. Blaine pushed down on Kurt's back, holding him in place so he couldn't thrust before he began moving his finger in and out on his own, quickly adding a second and a third finger.

Once Kurt was lying unresisting over his lap, three fingers inside him, Blaine began fucking him with the fingers. He thrust them in and out quickly, listening to Kurt's moans and whines as they grew louder and louder as he became more aroused.

Blaine felt a growing hardness against his thigh and gently moved his leg, rubbing Kurt's cock with it as his fingers continued to thrust and brush against Kurt's prostate. Kurt came, yelling loudly and Blaine felt wetness on his leg. Probably should have taken his own pants off first.

He held his fingers still inside Kurt as he came down from his orgasm, waiting until Kurt had fully recovered his breath before he began gently moving them again.

Kurt moaned, too sensitive to be able to get hard the way he wanted to at the sensation. "Blaine, too much."

Blaine felt his own arousal grow at the sound of his debauched boyfriend's voice. He continued gently fingering him, avoiding contact with his prostate as he reached down with his free hand to pull his own hard cock out.

Kurt clenched around Blaine's fingers, moaning as he wasn't allowed to recover from the intense orgasm. He felt Blaine moving around next to him and turned to look with heavy eyes.

Blaine was staring down at him, jerking himself off as his fingers continued to send painful pleasure through him. Kurt stifled a moan as he spoke. "If you wanted to jerk off, you could have just said so."

Blaine grinned down at Kurt, letting one of his fingers brush against the nub inside Kurt to cause him more pleasure. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Kurt groaned and just slumped down, letting Blaine do what he want as he tried to relax into the strokes. He felt Blaine begin writhing underneath of him and turned in time to see him come. Finally, Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine's lap and into a kneeling position on the ground. He looked up at Blaine a little confused. "What was that about?"

Blaine gave Kurt a sheepish smile. "I got a little carried away?"

Kurt snorted. "Well, that much is obvious. Go wash your hands so you can stroke my hair in apology."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head even as he got up to do as he was told. "You are spoiled."

He turned the water on and heard over the sound of his hands being washed "And whose fault is that?"

Turning off the water, he walked back into the room and grinned. "That doesn't really help your case for getting pet, babe."

Kurt pouted up at him, sending him sad looks. Blaine smiled fondly and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the same spot as before. Kurt grabbed his clean hand and directed it to his hair, resting as Blaine began running his fingers through it.

Kurt's eyes drifted close and he hummed in contentment, only the slight sting at his butt hitting his feet causing any pain. After a few minutes of this, he sighed and opened his eyes, moving away from Blaine.

"Well, both of us have homework to do. And unlike you, mine is due tomorrow." He explained as he grabbed his bag.

He handed Blaine his pile of work, laughing quietly to himself at the sight of Blaine's face at the amount of work. Grabbing his own books, he set up shop lying down on his stomach on the bed. Blaine grabbed one of his books for English and laid down next to him.

The two worked in silence for a while until Blaine yawned. Kurt checked the time and sighed when he saw that he should get ready for bed if he wanted to get a decent amount of sleep. He did his moisturizing routine as Blaine got ready for bed.

They flicked the lights off and curled together in bed. Kurt asked quietly after a few minutes in the dark. "Do you think Finn will still be mad tomorrow?"

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. "Finn isn't one to hold a grudge. We'll apologize and it will be okay. I promise."

Kurt nodded and curled closer into Blaine, feeling himself beginning to fall asleep already with how active the day had been.

AN: A little after spanking bonding for the boys. I'm not sure why but Kurt keeps pushing me to get his hair pet. I don't even mean to do it but then Kurt just pokes at me until I write it in. He is a spoiled brat. Anyways, review. Save me from talking about my characters to myself.


	66. Headaches

AN: So I wanted to be able to skip days but it's not happening until Blaine leaves. In the mean time…go read.

Chapter 66

Kurt may have drifted right off to sleep but Blaine wasn't as fortunate. Spending all day stuck in the house didn't take up a lot of energy and neither did the doctor appointment earlier.

After he heard Kurt drift off to sleep, he laid there for over an hour, trying to sleep before he slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs, hoping some milk would calm him down. If nothing else, he didn't want to wake Kurt up when he had class early the next day.

Blaine went and sat down in the living room, relaxing against the couch. He listened to the quiet sound of the house settling, the sound of an occasional car driving by on the road. He smiled to himself as he thought of his sleeping boyfriend upstairs, looking forward to the day that he shared an apartment with him and this was their everyday life.

As he was thinking these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep, snoozing away on the couch downstairs until the sound of the front door slamming shut woke him up.

He startled awake, sitting up on the couch and looking around confused. Catching sight of the clock on the wall, he groaned, not happy with being awake so early after a late night.

He got off the couch and headed upstairs, seeing Kurt had left. Deciding he must have been the one who slammed the door, Blaine shrugged and slid under the covers, going back to sleep, hoping to head off the building pain in his head.

When he woke several hours later, he got showered and ate before tackling his pile of homework. However, the interruption to his sleep earlier along with the strain on his eye resulted in a monster headache that was just reaching full force when Kurt got home.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Kurt asked cheerfully, walking in the room and taking in the sight of the work spread around Blaine on the bed.

He walked over and moved a couple papers so he could lean over to give Blaine a hug and kiss hello when Blaine glared at him. "I'm trying to work here."

Kurt blinked, confused as to why Blaine sounded so upset. "Did I do something wrong here?"

"What would make you think that?" Blaine asked bitterly, glaring down at his papers. It was stupid but he blamed Kurt for his headache. If he hadn't slammed the door and woken him up so early, he would be fine right now.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe it's the way you are talking to me. I'm not really appreciating the tone here."

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate getting woken up so early but we can't have everything." Blaine retorted.

"What are you talking about? I left you alone this morning because I figured you couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you up." Kurt defended himself. He did not understand where all this hostility was coming from but it was pissing him off.

"Yeah, sure. Well, way to slam the door this morning. Thanks for taking into consideration your boyfriend."

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked over to the door. "You know what Blaine? I didn't slam the door this morning. You should take that up with Finn since he left after me. And whenever you want to apologize for this little tantrum, I'll be downstairs."

He grabbed the door and slammed it shut angrily, stomping down the stairs. He pulled out his own work and sat at the kitchen table, getting started as he waited for his idiot boyfriend to apologize.

Blaine grabbed his head as the door slamming echoed through his mind, the headache made worse by the loud noises of the argument and the door. He grabbed his papers and began putting them away, cleaning up the bed so he could lie down and try to sleep off the headache.

But first, he had a boyfriend to go grovel to.

He went downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment, working up the nerve to speak when Kurt's voice broke through the silence. "Either apologize or go away. Just staring at me is creepy and badly resembles Twilight."

Blaine smiled at that, knowing that if Kurt could make a joke, he wasn't too upset. "Well, I wouldn't want that. I'm sorry about that, Kurt. I shouldn't have blown up at you."

"No, you shouldn't have." Kurt sniffed, looking away from Blaine for a moment before turning to face him with a small smile. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Blaine groaned and sat down next to Kurt, putting his face in his folded arms. "I have a monster headache and it started when I got woken up this morning. I should have realized you'd be more considerate. I just thought maybe you did it because I left you last night or something. I don't even know what was thinking. My head's too jumbled to make sense."

"Aww, my poor Blaine." Kurt cooed, reaching over to rub at the base of Blaine's school, working at the knots there.

Blaine groaned. "That feels so good."

"You like it?" Kurt asked coyly, digging in a little harder. Blaine groaned even louder, embarrassing the both of them.

They were even more embarrassed when they heard Finn speak up. "Dudes, take that upstairs. We eat in there."

Kurt turned around to glare at Finn, seeing he had his eyes covered. "We aren't doing anything, Finn. I'm rubbing his neck because he has a headache. I don't know what's going through your dirty mind."

Finn dropped his hand and took in the very innocent scene. He shrugged. "It didn't sound like that."

Kurt just rolled his eyes before changing the subject. "You're home early."

Finn nodded. "I'm just dropping off some books."

"Oh. Okay. Well, then, will you be back tonight?" Kurt asked awkwardly. There was still unresolved tension between the two.

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe? Depends on what Rachel wants to do."

"Right. Of course." Kurt said. He wasn't going to say anymore but Blaine nudged him. "About the article, Finn…"

"Don't worry about it, dude. I know you're just trying to look out for me." Finn said, giving him a grin.

"Be that as it may, I could have done it a little better. And I hope you don't disregard the rest of the pile because of that one thing." Kurt said, grinning when he saw Finn's face light up.

"Definitely not. There are some pretty awesome things in there. I gotta run but I'll see you guys later. And maybe we could work on a couple applications?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Kurt agreed for the both of them and they just listened as Finn headed up the stairs.

AN: Yeah. I don't know where this chapter came from. My characters control me.


	67. Naps and Kisses

AN: These boys. Three more chapters and then Blaine leaves. They just don't want it to happen so they keep giving me other things to write.

Chapter 67

Kurt got up and began rummaging through the cabinet, quietly trying to find a pan. He pulled one out and set to work heating up a soup that had been in the freezer. Blaine just continued resting his head on the table, the bright lights too much for him.

When the soup was ready, Kurt took it off the stove and poured two bowls, bringing one to Blaine before turning off the kitchen lights. There was still some natural lighting outside that they could see by but it wouldn't be as hard on him as the fluorescent kitchen lights.

Blaine's stomach rumbled at the smell of the soup and he hesitantly sat up, sighing in relief when he saw that the lights were off. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled at the grateful look on Blaine's face and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course."

The two ate in silence, listening as Finn headed out of the house. When they finished eating, Kurt put their bowls in the sink before ushering Blaine upstairs. He pulled back the blankets on his bed and waved Blaine under them, tucking him in.

Blaine let Kurt fuss over him, only protesting a little bit as Kurt tucked the blankets in around him. "I'm feeling better already, Kurt. I don't need to go to bed yet."

Kurt shook his head. "I think you could use a little more sleep. Get rid of that headache and maybe make you less grumpy."

Blaine blushed, pouting up at Kurt. "I said I was sorry for that."

Kurt gave him a kiss. "I know. And I forgive you. Now take your nap. You'll thank me later."

Blaine sighed as Kurt left the room, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't all that tired but the pillows were soft and Kurt had tucked the blankets in around him so snugly. Blaine didn't even realize as he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt went downstairs and cleaned up the dishes before setting to work on his homework, figuring that when he finished, Blaine would be more well-rested. He was just finishing up when he heard a crash upstairs.

Startled, he raced up the stairs to find Blaine standing sheepishly next to his pile of books. "I forgot where I had put them and knocked them over while heading to the bathroom." He explained at Kurt's questioning look.

"Sure you didn't knock them over deliberately? I wouldn't blame you." Kurt teased as he began scooping the books up.

Blaine laughed. "Well, it was tempting."

He grabbed the books out of Kurt's hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That nap was perfect. I think I just overdid it today with trying to catch up on the schoolwork."

Kurt nodded. "Well, next time, try to limit yourself. You won't get back to school sooner if you start damaging your good eye."

Blaine nodded and set his books down before heading into the bathroom. Kurt went downstairs and grabbed his own schoolwork, bringing it up to his room. He lounged back on the bed and smiled as Blaine joined him.

"So, how was the work? Everything going good?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "Mostly. The math is hard with no one to teach it to me but everything else is cake."

"Well, maybe tomorrow, I can go over a few of the math concepts with you before you leave." Kurt offered.

Blaine frowned. "I don't want to go. Can't I just hide here until my dad has no choice but to leave without me?"

Kurt laughed at the sad face Blaine was making. "As much as I wish we could, you and I both know that wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Blaine whined. "I'm small and compact. I could fit somewhere and hide really well."

Kurt snorted at that. "Well, that's true enough."

"You're not supposed to agree with me. You're supposed to tell me that I'm not short." Blaine said, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

Kurt teased. "You told me that I have to be honest though."

Blaine hmphed at that, not able to fault that logic. Still, he knew what he had to do to win. Quickly pinning Kurt's hands down, he began tickling Kurt. "What was that about me being short?"

Kurt squealed, wriggling around under Blaine. "Not again. Blaine! You can't keep doing this to me."

"But I'm short, remember Kurt? You should be able to stop me." Blaine retorted, continuing to tickle his squirming boyfriend.

Kurt was nearly out of breath. He shook his head. "Not short, not short."

Blaine stopped his tickling, keeping Kurt pinned down. "What was that?"

Kurt regained his breath slowly, taking the time to try to plot his escape. Moving his legs into position, he quickly flipped them around, finding himself lying on top of Blaine now. "You're just a little short."

Blaine yelped, not prepared for the flip. At Kurt's answer, he growled, bringing his hands back to Kurt's sides and continuing his tickling. Kurt grabbed his hands and twined their fingers together, halting the attack. He looked down at Blaine, smirking a bit. "No more tickling."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "No more tickling."

Kurt rolled onto his side still holding Blaine's hands, moving them so they were facing one another, legs twisted together too. Kurt was still flushed from all the laughing and movement. "You know, we really need to work on your comebacks. You're automatic response is tickling."

"It works though." Blaine defended.

Kurt laughed. "That it does. But it makes you a dirty fighter. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Blaine made a thoughtful face. "Dirty huh? Why wouldn't I want that?"

Kurt disengaged their hands for a second to smack him on the shoulder. "Not what I meant. Mind out of the gutter."

Blaine pouted. "But it's happy there. There are so many fun things to keep it occupied."

Kurt giggled at that. "I'm sure there are."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him with their entwined hands, giving him a gentle kiss. Kurt brought it to a new level, lightly gaining entry to Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

Blaine moved so he was on top of Kurt, probing his own tongue into Kurt's mouth. The two made out like this for quite a while, only breaking apart when they needed air.

At long last, they stopped, both of their lips swollen to the point that any further kissing would start to hurt. Kurt smiled contentedly at Blaine. "Is it strange that of everything we do, that's my favorite?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's mine too."

Kurt gave Blaine just a light peck at that, neither of them up for more before they both laid down in the bed recovering.

AN: Yeah, just a little fluff. I have smut planned for tomorrow for those of you here for that and not the fluff these boys talk me into.


	68. Roleplay

AN: So about that smut I promised?

Chapter 68

The two lay there together until Kurt yawned, prompting him to roll over to check the clock. "It's that late already?" He asked, a little startled.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, changing into his pajamas before coming out to do his moisturizing routine. Blaine brushed his teeth quickly and then just watched him, still ready for bed as he had changed into comfortable clothes early in the day with his headache.

Kurt finished up and snapped the light off, crawling into bed next to Blaine. "Think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe. I'm more tired than I was yesterday so fingers crossed."

Kurt smiled and snuggled up to Blaine. "Okay. Good night."

"Night. I love you." Blaine answered back, eyes already closing.

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled sleepily. He burrowed further into Blaine and both of their breaths quickly evened out as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Blaine was much more well-rested and got up with Kurt, joining him for a quick breakfast. He gave him a kiss goodbye before heading upstairs to do a little work, making sure to take breaks so he wouldn't get another headache.

Kurt came home late that night, a small smile on his face. "Hey. What has you in such a good mood?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt sighed dreamily. "Well, we had a sort of sub help out in glee today. And he was something else."

Blaine felt a little jealousy rise up but squashed it down. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and flopped down on the bed. "Well, he had the sexiest accent and the way he moved his body, you should have seen it Blaine."

Blaine frowned to himself at Kurt's lovesick ramblings. "Yeah. Well, anything else exciting about your day?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and took in his face, laughing to himself as he got off the bed and walked back over to his boyfriend. "Well, I'd have to say seeing you is probably the high point of my day."

Blaine smiled at that. "Really?"

"Always." Kurt answered, giving Blaine a kiss. He added on. "Though, the sub did give me an idea."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Well, there was no denying he was physically attractive but he was no you. So I have to wonder, why did he seem so hot? And there's only one answer." Kurt said, trailing off.

Blaine pouted as he listened to Kurt. "What's that?"

"Well, he's a teacher and the fantasy is kind of thrilling, isn't it?" Kurt asked, grinding his hips into Blaine.

Blaine groaned, his own hips thrusting back in response. "It is pretty hot. So what do you want to do about it?"

Kurt leaned forward, face ablaze as he whispered in Blaine's ear. "Well, why don't you teach me a lesson, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine felt a little light-headed at that, blood rushing from his head to…other regions. He pulled back and asked quietly. "You sure about this?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, embarrassed now that Blaine was actually face-to-face with him. Blaine grinned before schooling his expression to something more serious. "Well, in that case, Mr. Hummel, this kind of behavior is most inappropriate for a student. Flirting with a teacher."

Kurt made a contrite face, looking down. "I'm sorry Mr. Anderson. You're just so hot."

"That's enough of that. I see you are desperately in need of some guidance." Blaine lectured, trying not to break character.

Kurt bit back his own laugh at the terribly cliché things they were saying. He looked up at Blaine through his lashes, trying to appear innocent. "Guidance, Mr. Anderson? What do you mean by that?"

Blaine groaned as his erection grew harder at that look on Kurt's face. He pointed to Kurt's desk. "I think a little punishment is in order. Bend over."

Kurt sniffled, walking over to the desk. He looked back at Blaine, eyes pleading despite the twinkle in them. "I promise I'll be good, Mr. Anderson. You don't have to do this."

"I do have to do this." Blaine answered, walking over. Kurt bent over, his pants tightening as he bent, his cock cutting into the desk until he readjusted. Blaine rested his palm on Kurt's butt. "I believe ten should suffice for now. Count them."

The first swat came down and Kurt squirmed. "One, Mr. Anderson."

The next swat was a tad harder and caused Kurt to rock into the desk. He counted, barely getting it out before the next, then the next. The ten swats passed quickly, leaving Kurt on the edge, Blaine not far behind him.

Blaine held Kurt down over the desk, keeping up the act. "I'm not sure you have learned your lesson yet. Let's get these pants down so I can really teach you a lesson."

He reached around, pretending to gasp in surprise as he touched Kurt's hard cock. "What is this? Clearly, I need to punish you more if you're enjoying it this much."

He pulled Kurt's pants down, grinning when he discovered Kurt wasn't wearing underwear. "Well, I can see I desperately need to teach you. Not wearing underwear, for shame."

Kurt blushed, pushing back into Blaine's hand as it came back to rest on his pink cheeks. Blaine wrapped his other hand around Kurt's cock before landing a swat, sending him thrusting into his hand.

Kurt groaned at the dual sensation, close to the edge. Blaine swatted again, reprimanding. "I don't hear you counting."

He spanked him again and Kurt came, crying out as he did. "Mr. Anderson!"

Kurt lay slumped over the desk, quite satisfied with how the events had turned out. He turned his head to look at Blaine and, seeing the bulge at the front of his pants, got on his knees. "Let me help you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine watched as Kurt took out his hard cock and began licking and mouthing at it. He swallowed a gasp as Kurt swallowed him down, not lasting long as Kurt continued to give him a blow job to end all blow jobs.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and over to the bed where they lay down after sorting out their clothing, blissful smiles on both their faces. Kurt let out a giggle, looking over at Blaine. This sparked a reaction and both of them just started laughing, not calming down for several minutes.

"Oh, man. That was fun." Blaine said, glancing over at his flushed boyfriend.

"I'd have to agree. But we need better dialogue." Kurt said, giggling as he thought about it.

AN: Yeah, thought I'd give role-play a shot but…this is what you get. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed.


	69. Applications and Baking

AN: I'm glad you all enjoyed that badly written roleplay. Now here's some fluff.

Chapter 69

The two of them were still laughing quietly when the door shut downstairs. Kurt turned his head to look at the door. "We didn't even remember to shut the door." He whispered.

Blaine gave a mock-gasp. "Oh no!"

Kurt smacked him, giggling at the expression on his face. Finn came up the stairs and poked his head in the room. "What's so funny?"

"Just an inside joke. What's up?" Kurt said, sitting up. Blaine sat next to Kurt, still muffling his laughter.

Finn just eyed the two for a second before giving them a grin. "You have time to help with my applications today? A couple are due Friday and I haven't got anything started yet."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and, seeing he was still chuckling to himself, volunteered him. "Blaine would love to give you a hand, right honey?"

Blaine gave Kurt a mock-glare before nodding at Finn. "Sure. How about we work downstairs so we can spread out?"

"Sounds good." Finn said, leaving the doorway. Blaine got up and blew Kurt a kiss before heading downstairs.

Kurt shook his head and started on his own homework, taking advantage of the moment of silence to get the work done quickly. He finished a half an hour later and headed downstairs, finding Blaine and Finn bent over a packet of papers. "How's it going?"

Both of them looked up at him and made identical faces of annoyance. He laughed. "That well, huh? What's the problem?"

Blaine gestured down to the paper. "He has to write an essay on the experience that changed him the most in high school."

Kurt made a face that seemed to indicate he needed more information. Finn groaned. "How am I supposed to pick just one? They were all important."

Kurt sighed and sat down across from the two of them. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

Finn shrugged. "I was thinking either the first competition we won as a glee club, the football game where we did Thriller, or when I first met Rachel. But Blaine says I should do the first two. What's wrong with talking about Rachel?"

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine for a moment, having a quick conversation just with their faces before Kurt answered Finn. "If you talk about meeting Rachel, it would be about her, not you. You have to write something that will sell you. I think the glee competition is a good one."

Blaine nodded along to what Kurt said and Finn gave them a grin. "Okay. Thanks, dudes. I'll start writing it then. I'll let you guys get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Blaine and Kurt laughed at that, making Finn cringe. "I don't want to know."

He got up from the table and brought his papers upstairs with him. Kurt just shook his head and got up from the table, going to sit next to Blaine. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "This isn't fair. You leave tomorrow and Finn is actually here tonight."

Blaine sighed. "I know. But what can we do about it? We can still have fun tonight. Just with less sex than we might have thought."

Kurt groaned. "So not fair. Think I could go insult Finn until he left again?"

Blaine chuckled, recognizing it as a joke. "That might give us a night alone but I don't think you'd want that."

"Darn." Kurt said. He sat up. "Well, in the meantime, what do you want to do?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

Kurt glanced around the kitchen, eyes lighting up. "Let's bake a cake or something."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. But only if it's chocolate."

"Of course." Kurt scoffed, getting up from the table. He began pulling out ingredients. Blaine joined him at the counter and together they began mixing together the flour and sugar and eggs. Kurt grabbed a pan and poured the batter in, setting the bowl down to put the pan in the oven.

He turned around to find Blaine licking batter off his fingers. "Blaine! You could get sick from that." He might have been taken more seriously if he wasn't laughing at Blaine's face as he got caught.

Blaine frowned. "But it's so tasty. It can't be bad for me." He scooped up another fingerful and held it out to Kurt. "Try it."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Raw eggs can be very bad for you."

Blaine just made a pouty face and stepped closer to Kurt, putting the batter close to his face. Kurt sighed and relented, not able to say no to that face. He took Blaine's finger in his mouth and sucked the batter off, humming around it. He pulled off the finger with a pop. "Delicious."

Blaine groaned. "That is so not fair."

Kurt laughed. "Neither was that face. I'd say we are even now."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, grabbing another bit of batter. He poked Kurt's nose, leaving a dot of chocolate behind.

Kurt gasped. "Now it's on."

He grabbed his own bit and went to get Blaine, only to find him on the other side of the room. "You can't get away from me!"

He chased Blaine around, dodging Blaine's own efforts to batter him, laughing to himself as the pun came to him. In his moment of distraction, Blaine got more batter on him, leaving himself open to attack.

This chase continued for quite a time, only stopping when Finn came downstairs. "What's going on?"

The two of them froze, taking in the sight of each other before laughing. "Umm, we're baking?"

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun then." Finn said, shaking his head at the two of them. He went back upstairs and Kurt went over to the sink to clean up while Blaine finished licking batter from the bowl.

The timer dinged shortly thereafter and Kurt pulled out the cake, fending Blaine off. "It has to cool off. And we should eat dinner first."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Can we have pizza then?"

Kurt agreed, wanting to make Blaine's last night perfect and all three boys ate several pieces of pizza followed by a good portion of the cake before heading upstairs for the night.

AN: One more chapter of fluff after this and Blaine leaves. But I already wrote that and I brought him back in the same chapter. My boys can't be apart! Anyways, review. I think writing is actually causing insanity. I need rational beings to help…if you are rational. We are Klainers after all.


	70. Jokes and Fluff

AN: IMPORTANT NOTE! So the reason this update is a little late is my roommate forgot to pay the internet bill. If looks could kill…well, anyways. My posts will not be happening until maybe mid-week after Sunday. It'll take that long for our internet people to let us back in. So you have one more chapter after this and then I'm out for a few days. But I'll be back soon, possibly roommate-less.

Chapter 70

Kurt laid back on the bed and watched as Blaine gathered up his things and packed. "These next few weeks are going to suck."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave him a small smile. "Well, you'll at least have school and glee and your hot sub to keep you occupied. I'll be stuck in a hotel room bored."

Kurt sighed. "True enough. And he's not as hot as you, you know."

Blaine smirked. "Well, obviously."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Don't go getting a big head. I'd hate to have to deflate it."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Is that supposed to be dirty? Because it definitely sounds dirty."

Kurt laughed, reaching over to hit Blaine on the arm. "You hush and get back to packing. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can cuddle."

Blaine laughed and finished up his packing before bounding over to the bed. He jumped on and landed next to Kurt, bouncing. "Hi."

Kurt laughed. "You are such a puppy. Hyperactive much?"

Blaine leaned over and licked Kurt's face. "Woof."

"Eww!" Kurt said, laughing as he wiped off his face. "Blaine Anderson, you did not just lick me."

Blaine leered at Kurt. "I've licked you almost everywhere else. What's wrong with your face?"

Kurt turned a bright red. "That's not the point. You can't just go around licking people."

"I'm not licking people babe. Just one person. You." Blaine said before licking Kurt again.

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine down, straddling him to hold him down. "If you do not stop, I swear I will…"

"You'll what?" Blaine asked teasingly as Kurt trailed off.

"I…I won't send you any texts the whole time you're gone." Kurt finished, giving Blaine his best bitch look.

Blaine pouted. "You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

Kurt leaned down, hands on either side of Blaine's head as he spoke quietly. "Just try me."

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head before he could get back up and pulled him into a kiss, delving his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned, feeling Blaine's tongue massage his. He pulled back and grinned when Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "I suppose that's an acceptable use of your tongue."

"Blaine!" Kurt whined, hitting him lightly on the chest. "No fair joking about that when we can't follow through."

Blaine laughed. "I'm not the one sitting on top of someone here."

Kurt looked down and blushed. "Oops. Didn't even think about that."

He moved off of Blaine and laid down next to him on his side. "Is that better?"

Blaine sighed. "Depends on your definition of better." He gave Kurt a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever. It's the best you're going to get. Now, how about you tell me how you plan to make up for our missed Valentine's Day?"

Blaine chuckled. "Nice try. But you are going to have to wait for your surprise."

Kurt sighed. "You, sir, are a tease."

Blaine gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "Me? I resent that accusation."

"No, the word you are looking for is resemble. You resemble that accusation." Kurt answered back, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"Hmmph." Blaine pouted, crossing his arms. He didn't answer back, just turned away from Kurt.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine, turning him back around. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Let me kiss it better."

He pulled Blaine closer and just as he was about to kiss his lips, moved so his kiss landed on his cheek. "There! All better."

Blaine laughed at that one, having totally believed Kurt was going to actually kiss him. "Now who's the tease?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm not denying it. Unlike some people, I know just what I'm doing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and pulled Kurt closer. "Well, time for us to stop teasing."

He pressed his lips against Kurt, feeling Kurt move underneath him. Gently opening Kurt's mouth, he let their tongues collide, neither of them pulling back this time. Their tongues moved together, both of them getting a chance to explore the other before finally they pulled back, panting.

"Well, I'd say neither of us are teases now." Kurt said falling onto his back. Blaine did the same beside him, grabbing his hand.

"No. No we aren't." Blaine agreed. He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I can't say I'm not disappointed that Finn is here because I really wanted to spend the night in a slightly more R-rated way."

"I think you mean "Arrr"-rated way." Kurt interrupted, sounding like a pirate.

There was a moment of silence before both of them started laughing loudly. "I can't believe you just said that." Blaine said, turning onto his side as he laughed.

"I can't either." Kurt said, face turning red. That was definitely not something he had planned to let slip, even though he had been thinking of a million pirate jokes all week.

When their laughter finally died down, Blaine shook his head. "Anyways, like I was saying, while I had kind of hoped that we could do something more mature tonight, I'm glad we got to spend time together just hanging around, joking like we used to. Don't get me wrong, I love the sex, but we've been having a lot of it and I want us to be about more than that."

Kurt sighed, giving Blaine a smile. "You lied to me before we got together."

Blaine gave him a confused look. "You said you weren't good at romance. Well, let me tell you something, Blaine, you are far more romantic and wonderful than you give yourself credit for. I can't even believe how lucky I am to be with someone who wants me for more than just sex. Even if I do love it just as much as you."

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "You aren't too shabby yourself, there Mr. Hummel. So what do you say to a movie night, at least until you have to go to bed?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed his laptop, both of them deciding that rom-coms were the way to go for the evening. They both got ready for bed, dressing in pajamas and moisturizing and whatnot before curling up, laptop ready. And that's how they fell asleep several hours later.

AN: So there's a wee bit of fluff for you all. And bad jokes. My apologies.


	71. Valentines

AN: So last day before internet is out for a few days. Blame the roomie.

Chapter 71

The next morning was filled with kisses and hugs as Blaine's dad was picking him up while Kurt was still at school. Kurt drove off with a sad look on his face, determined to make it through these next few weeks without any drama.

Luckily for him, the drama in glee club seemed to be surrounding Santana and Mr. Schue's racist attitude. While Kurt definitely had problems with some of the things Schue did, he didn't want to get involved as he didn't know what to say. Besides, Santana was in such a mood his help wouldn't have been wanted.

So he filled his time with texting Blaine, sending him pictures from the internet of different shops in New York, clothes that he wanted, and foods that looked good. Blaine, trapped in a hotel room in the middle of Ohio, returned these texts with pictures of his own, giving Kurt a picture tour of the small room he was staying in.

They skyped every night and that helped ease the pain of being apart. However, it definitely made them both very grateful that they weren't going to be apart next year. Kurt helped Finn with his applications while Blaine was out of town, helping him to turn in several before setting him off to do them on his own. He could only take so much repetition.

A few days prior to Valentine's day, Kurt started getting random flowers and chocolates and notes from a 'secret admirer'. Blaine had been hinting the week before about a surprise on Valentine's day so Kurt thought nothing of it, sending Blaine a picture of himself with the flowers and a wink emoticon.

Had Blaine not been on his way back to Lima, he would have noticed the pictures sooner and realized that something was not quite right. However, he had turned off his phone so he wouldn't be tempted to tell Kurt that he was going to be back early and he missed the pictures Kurt sent.

Kurt took Blaine's silence as confirmation that Blaine was the one sending him the many gifts so when one of the notes said to meet before Sugar's party on Valentine's day, he went eagerly. It got him out of the meeting between Rachel's family and his about the engagement. He loved the Berry's as they gave him hope for a gay couple in Ohio. But they were kind of crazy.

He was sitting in his and Blaine's usual booth when the gorilla walked in. He gave a big smile to 'Blaine'. "You can take that off now, you know. I know it's you."

The person in the gorilla suit reached up and pulled the head off. Kurt's face dropped. "Hey, Kurt."

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, completely confused.

Dave sat down and looked at the table shyly. "I'm your secret admirer."

Hearing this, Kurt was crushed, confused as to why Blaine hadn't warned him and a little annoyed that Karofsky would do this. Still, he knew how hard it was to tell someone you liked them so he decided to be gentle. "Dave, that's really sweet. And I would love to be friends with you but I'm with Blaine."

Dave nodded. "I know. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Just in case. Kurt' you are amazing to me. You're so proud of who you are and I really lo-like that about you."

Kurt ignored the slip up, telling himself that there was no way David Karofsky had almost said love and commented on the rest of it. "Well, it's taken me a while to get here. And you could do it too. But Dave, I'm not…interested in you that way."

Dave sighed. "It's okay. I didn't think I'd get a good reaction but I had to try. Thanks for not just running away when I took the mask off."

Kurt grinned. "Well, I don't think you are supposed to run from gorillas. It makes them more likely to attack."

Dave let out a startled laugh. "I don't know about all that. Well, I'll let you get on with your Valentine's day plans with Blaine. Where is he anyways?"

Kurt blushed. "He's out of town. Which is kind of why I didn't figure out who was sending these things earlier. I thought it was him."

Dave chuckled. "Well, I'm sure he's got something else planned. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt stood up with Dave. "Yeah. Call me if you want to talk."

Dave was about to reply when a couple of guys in letterman jackets started making comments to Kurt. Then they turned on Dave, making insinuations about why he was there with Kurt.

Dave ran out, not looking back. Kurt glared at the group until one of the waitresses came by and kicked them out for a 'private party'.

Kurt gave her a weak grin, knowing the party didn't start for another hour. He quietly told her thank you before slipping out of the restaurant, heading to the Lima Bean to kill a little time before the party started.

He texted everything to Blaine, questioning him about why he hadn't warned Kurt that the gifts weren't from him. When no reply came, Kurt got frustrated and left, walking back to Breadsticks. He would help decorate. That always put him in a good mood, even if the decorations were tacky.

When the party finally started, Kurt ended up sitting alone, the downside to Sugar's party being couples only. He kind of wished Sugar hadn't made an exception for him as it left him as the third wheel in any conversation.

Still, he could enjoy the music and the food well enough, even if it wasn't the same without Blaine sitting across from him, enjoying it with him. Finn and Rachel slipped in a little later, both of them grateful to have Kurt to buffer the conversation. Apparently, the social experiment of playing a married couple hadn't gone well.

Kurt was brought out of his gloating thoughts when Sugar announced a special guest. Perking up as he knew Sugar's dad was rich and had maybe got someone amazing, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine walk in the door, a heart eye patch in place.

Grinning ear to ear, Blaine started singing, flinging the eye patch off. He crossed the room to Kurt and relied on the backing vocals to pick up for him as he gave Kurt a quick kiss in front of their friends before dragging Kurt into the song with him.

AN: So I'll talk to you all in a few days. Hang in there dears!


	72. Blackmail

AN: So internet is finally back up. However, school and work have picked up big time. So I will only be updating what I write during the weekends. I'll try to stock up for the week since I have no time to write then.

Chapter 72

Valentine's day ended and Kurt and Blaine spent that night cuddled together in Kurt's bed. The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by for both of them as Blaine was buried in make-up work plus the new work teachers were assigning and Kurt was trying to help him learn the new material.

By the time March came around though, things had slowed down for both of the boys. Blaine's parents still hadn't come back from their conferences and weren't scheduled to be back for another few weeks. This led to the two of them staying at Kurt's together many nights as the empty house began to depress Blaine.

Even as the two settled back into a routine of school and glee, Kurt had a cloud hanging over him as he thought about Dave and his attempt to woo him at Valentine's day. While he had long since forgiven Dave for everything that had happened, he still had knots in his stomach at just the idea of being in a romantic relationship with him. Too much had occurred between the two.

Through all this, Sebastian was plotting his own retaliation against New Directions. Regionals was only a week away when Sebastian approached Kurt and Rachel at the Lima Bean and tried to blackmail them into dropping out of the competition.

Kurt rebuffed Sebastian, telling him off for even trying. A comment about horse teeth might have been slipped in there before Sebastian left the two. Kurt convinced Rachel not to mention that when she retold the story to the rest of the glee club in an effort to save himself from Blaine finding out from someone else.

That night, he went over to Blaine's so they could pick up some more clothes for Blaine to wear. While Kurt was sifting through his drawers, he told Blaine about Sebastian's attempts at blackmail.

"Honestly, I told him that he shouldn't even try something like that. Then he said I looked like something from a Puerto Rican pride float. What does that even mean?" Kurt asked, flustered as he turned around to look over at Blaine.

He shook his head at the shirt Blaine was holding out. Blaine shrugged and put it away, responding. "I doubt even Sebastian knows. Was that all that was said?"

Kurt sighed and turned back to the dresser, answering quietly. "I may have said I couldn't hear him through his giant horse teeth."

Blaine was glad Kurt was turned around as it gave him a moment to stifle the smile that Kurt's insult of Sebastian gave him. It would have sent the wrong message to Kurt. As much as Blaine disliked Sebastian, Kurt insulting him wasn't right. Schooling his face into a more stern expression, Blaine sighed. "Do you think that was appropriate?"

Kurt twisted the shirt he was holding a bit involuntarily before smoothing it out. "No, sir. He got me frustrated but I shouldn't have responded by stooping to his level."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Good boy. I'm glad you recognize that. I'll say no punishment this time but getting a warning this time means that if you break the rule again, it's double the punishment severity. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, leaning into Blaine. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Blaine gave the side of Kurt's face a kiss before pulling back. He gave Kurt a quick stinging swat before going back over to the closet. Kurt yelped, reaching a hand back to rub at the spot. He pouted at Blaine for a moment before going back to his clothes search.

After finally grabbing enough clothes, they headed out. When Kurt got to his place, he and Blaine holed up in his room for the night. Kurt had promised not to mention anything to Finn as Rachel wasn't sure what she was going to do about the threat.

The next day at during glee, it became apparent that Rachel was going to put herself first in this situation. Kurt watched from the back of the room as Finn exploded at the perceived threat.

Blaine got pissed off because Mr. Schue refused to do anything more than tell Dalton's headmaster about it and they had all seen just how badly that went over the last time.

Finn and Rachel ended up not talking at the end of glee, both of them mad at the other for not understanding where they were coming from. Finn stormed out and Blaine and Kurt just exchanged looks, not wanting to get into the middle of it with them.

That afternoon, glee was still very much a source of drama as the two 'captains' still weren't talking to one another. Kurt slipped out after Blaine, watching as he paced on stage for a bit before entering the auditorium.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, shrugging off his bag and setting it down.

Blaine sighed. "I'm fine."

"You seemed kind of upset." Kurt said, giving Blaine a look. Blaine just shook his head and continued pacing so Kurt continued on. "Look, if Sebastian-"

Blaine interrupted. "I don't want to talk about Sebastian."

Kurt clicked his mouth shut, watching wide-eyed as Blaine continued pacing. Blaine groaned and turned to face Kurt. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you. I'm just so frustrated and I am tired of talking about Sebastian."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?"

Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "I've been working on a song for regionals. Do you want to hear it?"

Kurt nodded. He laughed as Blaine bounded over to him and led him over to a stool at the edge of the stage before setting up in front of a microphone.

When Blaine started singing, Kurt grew increasingly more worried that everything wasn't okay with his boyfriend. Blaine finished and Kurt crossed the stage, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked quietly, resting his head on Blaine's hair.

Blaine shook his head. "Not right now. I'm not really sure what's going on right now."

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine but nodded, grabbing his bag and following him out of the auditorium.

AN: I'll admit, I'm timid about writing the rest of this episode. I'm really hoping I can do it justice. And I'll try not to trigger anyone but be warned, I will be covering the Dave plotline and Blaine and Kurt's feelings about it.


	73. The Attempt

AN: I'm hoping I do well with the sensitive topic discussed in here.

Chapter 73

They headed back over to the choir room and joined a smaller group around the piano. Kurt watched as Blaine's upset expression smoothed back into his normal cheery persona.

Making a mental note to follow up with him later, Kurt joined the group as they sang silly songs that they remembered from television shows and such. As they were doing this, Kurt's phone buzzed.

Pulling it out, he saw the pile of missed calls from Dave had grown to nine. Sighing, he pressed the ignore button and went back to singing. He would talk to him another day. He didn't want to send the wrong signal by talking to him too soon. Besides, he was having fun with his friends and couldn't be expected to drop everything then and there.

Eventually, the group headed home, not able to think of any other theme songs from past shows. Kurt drove them back to his place and they headed up to his room, seeing Finn's door was shut.

Kurt set his stuff down before turning to Blaine, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Well?"

Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed. "It's stupid but I'm really upset the Warblers still haven't called me."

Kurt walked over to sit next to him. "That's not stupid. They're your friends. Why shouldn't you be upset when they don't call you?"

Blaine flopped back on the bed. "Schue mentioning Dalton reminded me of it and it just kind of renewed my anger with them. I mean, Wes talked to them over a month ago. Why haven't they called yet?"

Kurt smiled down at his pouting boyfriend. "You ever consider that they are waiting for you to call so they know they aren't in any more trouble?"

Blaine groaned. "No? That makes sense. But at this point, I might as well just wait until Regionals. Then I can talk to them all at once."

Kurt shrugged. "Your choice. But you know what's not your choice? That terrible paper we got assigned earlier. What are you writing about?"

With that, the two began discussing their homework, quickly working through it. Dinner came and went and the two went to bed together.

The next morning, Kurt got called into Ms. Pillsbury's office and found her and Mr. Schue sitting at the desk. He sat down and asked. "What happened? Is it my dad?"

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No, Kurt. It's not your dad."

Kurt looked questioningly at the two when they didn't expand. He found that they were waiting for Blaine to come in and he sat down next to Kurt, grabbing his hand as the two adults stared somberly at them.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked when no one broke the silence.

Ms. Pillsbury sighed. "Last night, Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself."

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face, the thought not even crossing his mind when he had been called in. He gripped Blaine's hand tightly as he whispered. "What?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, taking in the way he was shaking. He moved closer to him, rubbing his arm soothingly. Mr. Schue looked at the two boys with pity in his eyes. "He was found by his dad last night after trying to hang himself. Luckily, his dad got there in time to save him and he is currently in the hospital on suicide watch."

Ms. Pillsbury pulled out a pamphlet, one of the few that didn't have a silly title on it about suicide. She passed it across the desk and Blaine picked it up, seeing Kurt wasn't going to move. "We didn't want you to find out through the rumors that are sure to be going through the school."

Blaine nodded. "Do you know why he did it?"

"Apparently, somebody at the school started rumors that he was gay and began bullying him in person and online. It became too much for him." Mr. Schue explained.

Kurt shook his head, pulling his hand from Blaine. "This is all my fault."

Blaine tried to reach for Kurt but he took off quickly, a couple tears streaming down his face. Without looking at the two teachers, he followed after, grabbing Kurt's things along with his own.

He headed to the empty classroom they had used before on a hunch, thinking Kurt might have gone there. He walked in to find Kurt sitting at one of the desks, staring silently at the board as tears went down his face.

Putting their stuff down, Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled a chair close to him before sitting. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him even as Kurt resisted for a moment before breaking into sobs against his shoulder.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back through his tears, a couple of his own escaping. He didn't say anything, not wanting Kurt to push Kurt if he wasn't ready. Kurt's tears slowed down and he pulled away from Blaine. "He called me."

"Dave?" Blaine asked, confused by the non-sequitor.

Kurt nodded. "Over and over again. And I kept ignoring it. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression after Valentine's day."

Blaine's heart broke a bit as he heard the guilt in Kurt's voice. "You couldn't have known."

"I said I would be his friend though. A friend is there when someone needs help. He did this because he felt alone. I should have been there for him." Kurt said, dissolving into more tears.

This time, Blaine spoke through Kurt's tears. "You aren't responsible for this. You aren't obligated to answer anyone's phone calls. And you couldn't have known what he was going through the past couple of weeks."

"But if I had answered his calls, I would have." Kurt sobbed out.

Blaine shook his head. "It might not have helped. You can't think that you're not answering was the tipping point."

"But you don't know that it wasn't." Kurt said back.

"Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, not sure what else to say to make him feel better.

Kurt whispered quietly. "Can you go? I need some time alone."

Blaine nodded, getting up and watching as Kurt quietly wiped some tears away as he left the room.

AN: Yeah. So anyways. Review please?


	74. God Squad

AN: We are still in this episode so if it's a trigger, tread carefully.

Chapter 74

Eventually Kurt got up and left the room, heading to his fourth period class as he had spent two periods just sitting in the old classroom staring at nothing. Going to class wasn't much better and it became apparent that not only had the students been told Dave had tried to kill himself but also why.

Most students just avoided looking at him, probably fearing catching the gay. Dave's old football friends watched him, muttering amongst themselves. Kurt largely ignored it as he spent the day in his head.

When he got home, Burt was already there and wrapped him up in a hug, visibly shaken by what Dave had done. Kurt reassured him that he was okay even though he wasn't before disappearing up to his room.

Blaine just followed silently, waiting to catch Kurt in case he fell. Kurt did his homework and ate dinner in a daze before spending the rest of the night curled in a ball under his blankets with his computer. Blaine took the laptop away when he saw that Kurt was on Dave's Facebook page staring at the comments still being posted. Kurt didn't say a word as Blaine slipped the computer away from him.

Blaine had no idea what to do or say. He didn't understand how Kurt could be feeling any responsibility and didn't know what to say to convince him of his innocence.

He eventually settled for lying down with Kurt, holding him in his arms as he fell to sleep. Kurt didn't sleep much that night, not able to shut his mind down as he thought of the missed calls and his bad reasons for not answering.

The next morning, Kurt was walking through school in a daze once more when he bumped into Joe. "Sorry." Kurt muttered before stepping around him.

Joe reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him for a minute before answering. "No. Not really."

"Is it about Dave? I heard there was history between you two." Joe said.

Kurt sighed. "He was terrible to me last year but we were doing better this year. And he got found out because of me."

Joe gave him a confused look. "How is it because of you?"

Kurt gestured to himself. "Look at me. It's pretty obvious that I'm gay and we saw some guys he knew at Breadsticks and they jumped to conclusions."

"You can't help what others do. All you can do is be there for Dave and his family now. If you want, the god squad will be holding a meeting for him today at lunch. You're welcome to join us." Joe offered.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the offer. But me and god don't really mix."

Joe nodded. "Well, if you change your mind, feel free to come."

With a final pat to his shoulder, Joe walked away. Kurt headed into his classroom and sat down, mind churning as he considered and reconsidered going to the meeting at lunch.

He wasn't going to but found his feet heading that way when the bell rang. Even then, he wasn't going to go in but when he heard Quinn badmouthing Dave for trying to commit suicide, he had to intervene.

In his book, Quinn was lucky. Sure, she had gotten pregnant. But that had been largely forgotten around school and she had no lasting damage from it other than the obvious changes to her personality. And besides that, it was her own decisions that led to her becoming pregnant. She made the choice to sleep with Puck without protection. That was on them.

Dave, on the other hand, had not asked for or chosen to be gay. That was just who he was. It was a lot harder to be hated for who you are than a choice you make. And Kurt considered Quinn very lucky to have never had suicidal thoughts.

Kurt had considered it, wondering if it would just be easier. Ultimately though, he could have never gone through with it as he had friends and his dad. But Dave didn't have that support. His friends were all jocks, the most homophobic population in high school. And his parents, that was always unknown in Ohio whether they would be okay with it.

Kurt sat through the meeting, not really praying to anything as he still didn't believe in god but he needed to be with a group that was taking it seriously and that wasn't just writing off his feelings of responsibility.

Blaine was concerned when Kurt never turned up for lunch. He grabbed an extra yogurt and protein bar from the cafeteria before heading to glee. He handed it to Kurt and sat down next to him. "Where were you?"

Kurt looked at the food and began picking at the protein bar. "I went to the god squad meeting. They were praying for Dave."

"I thought you didn't belie-"

Kurt cut him off. "I don't. That hasn't changed. But they listened when I talked about how responsible I feel."

"Do you think I didn't listen?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I feel like you didn't take it seriously. He called me the same day he tried nine times. Nine, Blaine. If I had just picked up once…"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Okay. I get it. I don't agree with you but I understand now."

Kurt slumped against Blaine and continued picking at his lunch as the rest of glee club quietly filed into the room.

Schue came in and told them they had a free period to talk about things and to meet in the auditorium before he went into his office. The club split into groups, quietly chatting with one another.

They kept their distance from the somber looking Kurt and protective Blaine. Gradually, the volume in the room picked up as the club members began their normal singing and goofing around. Kurt and Blaine just sat quietly until the bell rang before Blaine escorted Kurt to his next class.

AN: So a chapter tomorrow might not happen. I wanted to get a lot of writing done this weekend but this is a hard topic to write and it has some personal stuff that I am trying to not touch on so I don't get triggered writing. I'll try but my weeks are so busy that I just can't guarantee it.


	75. The Edge

AN: A miracle! A chapter today plus I started the next one. So fingers crossed everyone.

Chapter 75

After their classes ended for the day, the glee club regrouped in the auditorium. Kurt watched, slightly exasperated as Schue gave Rory peanut butter as though it had some deep meaning.

When he commented on this, Blaine shot him a sympathetic look, wanting to show support for his grieving boyfriend. Schue began leading them in a discussion about a time when he had thought about suicide.

Kurt listened, internally trying to not complain about how bad of a story it was. Honestly, Kurt was trying not to judge but Schue had been very fortunate in high school. Glee club had been popular then. He didn't know how bad his kids had it. So while he might have had a terrible moment, the rest of them had been through a lot more. And it was still going.

So he couldn't help asking if that was a true story. It sounded a bit like something out of the Breakfast Club. Still, he let it go and the discussion dissolved into the issue of Regionals and it turned into a rehearsal. Kurt stood back from the group, just watching them as they acted as though nothing had happened to cause them to act differently.

Blaine just watched as Kurt stood detached from the group. The one time he tried to engage with him, he was rebuffed so he just let it go, figuring Kurt needed some time to himself.

Really, Kurt was feeling like a time bomb, waiting to explode. When glee ended, he took off, not even waiting for Blaine before he drove off in his car. He made his way to a park and got out of the car, going to sit at the swings.

Blaine went out in the parking lot and saw Kurt had already left. Getting worried, he caught a ride with Finn back to his place, getting dropped off before Finn went over to Rachel's. An hour later, Kurt finally came into the house.

Blaine perked up as Kurt walked into the bedroom, glad to see he was looking better and was actually there. "Where'd you go?"

Kurt shrugged. "Out."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Blaine. Is everything okay?" Kurt replied bitterly, walking into the bathroom.

Blaine followed him in and watched as he scrubbed at his hands. "Why are you acting like this? Have I done something?"

"No Blaine. You have done nothing." Kurt answered. Blaine ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to think of the attitude Kurt was having or how to respond to it.

"If you have a problem, just say it."

Kurt turned the water off and turned to face Blaine. "Nope. Not a problem."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his chin. "In that case, knock off the attitude."

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, glaring resentfully at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Kurt slumped against the counter, upset his plan hadn't worked. While he was sitting in the park, he had realized that all of the guilt he had could be gone if he could find a way to get himself punished. And normally, having an attitude with Blaine would get him spanked fast.

Figures that Blaine would choose now to start being more lenient. All it did was add to the guilt he already felt. He headed out to the bedroom and pulled out his homework, setting to work mechanically as he thought of another plan to get Blaine to punish him.

He had the feeling Blaine wouldn't do it if he asked as he would guess the reasoning behind it and disagree. He had to trick Blaine into it but in a way that wouldn't be too obvious.

After he finished his homework, he pulled his computer over to his bed and cuddled up next to Blaine, pulling up a celebrity gossip website. Blaine finished up his own work and leaned against Kurt, looking over his shoulder as he scrolled through the recent gossip.

When Kurt was sure he had Blaine's attention, he began commenting on the different articles out there, making little comments about the different scandals rocking Hollywood.

Then he progressed into talking about what they were wearing, commenting on how they looked slutty or trashy, making snide comments about the various failed fashions displayed on the page.

Blaine put up with it for a bit before he snapped. "Kurt, seriously. You need to stop now."

"What? I can't help it if they dress horribly. Honestly, I think it's a shame." Kurt replied, trying to look innocent.

Blaine grabbed the computer and moved it away from them before grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him over his lap. "Stop it right now."

He punctuated the sentence with hard smacks across Kurt's covered butt before resting his hand. Kurt lay quietly for a moment before speaking up. "You're just upset I'm right."

Blaine shook his head and continued the smacks, aiming them all towards the base of his butt, trying to get him on the most sensitive area to make a good impression. After a minute of this, he stopped and pulled Kurt back up.

Looking into his teary eyes, he spoke firmly. "It ends now. You will not manipulate me into punishing you. Understood?"

Kurt bit his lip, nodding. Blaine pulled him up and walked him over to the desk chair, sitting him down in it on his freshly spanked butt. Pulling out a piece of paper, he wrote at the top. "What happened to Dave is not my fault."

"Do the full page. We'll see if you need to do more when you finish." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt leaned against him, tears streaming down his face from the emotions. The mini-spanking had hurt but not in a way that was lasting. However, getting put in that position and being forced to face the guilt he was feeling was a lot to take.

He picked up the pen and began writing, relaxing as Blaine didn't immediately walk away. Blaine stood by Kurt for the full first page, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. When Kurt flipped the paper over and continued writing, he gave him a kiss before leaving him to the work.

AN: Yeah. I just don't feel like Blaine would do a full out spanking. It would send the wrong message. That's just what I think though.


	76. Saturday Wedding

AN: So sorry for not updating yesterday. I had no time to write and I barely had time for this post. But weekends coming up so fingers crossed for a little writing time.

Chapter 76

Kurt finished the paper and put his head in his arms, tearing up once more. Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "Feeling any better babe?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Do you need to write more?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt.

Kurt sniffled. "I don't want to."

Blaine sighed. "Do you need to though?"

"It wasn't my fault." He responded hesitantly, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"No, it wasn't." Blaine replied back, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt slumped against Blaine and wiped the tears from his face. "I know in my head that it wasn't my fault. But I still feel responsible. And all the lines in the world won't help that."

Blaine nodded. "I know. But at least now you have acknowledged that it isn't rational thought. The rest will take time to go away but it will eventually. But not through you manipulating me into punishing you. Okay?"

"Sorry." Kurt agreed, twisting a bit in Blaine's arms to better be held.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head before pulling him up and over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around him before falling back, making them land on the bed with a small thud. It evoked a giggle from Kurt so Blaine considered it a success.

Kurt curled into Blaine and the two laid there together, listening as they heard Finn come in, followed by Burt, then Carole. They were eventually called down to dinner.

When they got down there, they found Carole and Burt staring incredulously at Finn. "What's going on?"

The two parents turned at Kurt's question. Finn spoke up. "Rachel and I have decided we are moving the wedding to Saturday after Regionals."

Kurt blinked, completely shocked into silence. Blaine broke that with a loud "What?"

Finn's face grew stormy. "Why is everyone reacting like this? You knew we were engaged. We're just pushing up the date. After this week, we decided we didn't want to be apart for any longer than we had to."

Kurt shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Completely ridiculous."

"Shut up Kurt. What do you know?" Finn asked defensively.

"I know you shouldn't be getting married this weekend. Do you even have any plans for where or how or anything?" Kurt asked, listing off things that popped into his mind.

Finn glared. "I don't have to deal with this. You are all invited but only if you can be supportive. Otherwise, don't bother coming."

With those words, he stormed up the stairs, slamming his door shut behind him. Kurt scoffed and shook his head, heading further into the kitchen. Carole took off after Finn, looking like she was about to cry. Burt and Blaine joined Kurt at the table and the three ate in silence, joined a little later by Carole.

Dinner was cleaned up and the boys went upstairs, locking the door behind them. Kurt picked up his phone, noticing that it was lit up. "Oh great. Rachel wants me to go dress shopping with her tomorrow."

"She's getting her wedding dress the day before her wedding? That's just crazy." Blaine said, looking over Kurt's shoulder at his phone.

Kurt sent back a message agreeing to go, not able to boycott dress shopping even if it was insane.

Kurt sat back on the bed, shaking his head to himself. "I can't believe they are getting married this weekend. What the hell are they thinking?"

Blaine sat next to him. "Probably something along the lines of, Oh my gosh, what if we put it off and then never can get married?"

Kurt groaned. "It wasn't a serious question. I know what they are thinking. I just can't believe it. I mean, married in two days. It's just totally…"

"Unbelievable?" Blaine provided.

Kurt nodded. "Exactly. I mean, whatever, I'm past the whole, they want to get married in high school thing. But this is way too fast. They're going to regret it."

Blaine sighed. "Probably. But we should do our best to be supportive. Just grin and fake it if you have to."

"I will." Kurt agreed. "We just have to get through Regionals and the wedding. Also, on Saturday, I was going to go visit Dave. Do you want to come?"

Blaine hesitated. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'll go with you to the hospital but I don't think I should go in the room with you."

Kurt nodded. "I get it. But I'd really appreciate the support even if you just wait outside for me."

"Of course." Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a kiss and was interrupted by his phone going off. "Damn."

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine away. "Go answer it. Might be important."

Blaine went over and looked at the id on the text message. "It's from Sebastian."

Kurt glared. "What does he want?"

"He wants to meet with us and Brittany and Santana tomorrow morning."

Kurt looked questioningly. "So all the LGBT community at McKinley and him? That sounds suspicious."

"Well, we should at least see what he wants. It could be important." Blaine said, adding the last bit when Kurt directed a glare at him.

"Fine. We can go see him. But seriously, if he tries anything, we are taking him down hard. I'm not in the mood for his crap this week." Kurt agreed reluctantly.

Blaine sent out a few texts, informing the others of the plan to meet before joining Kurt back in the bed. "We just have to get through the next couple days. And then, everything will be a little easier to deal with. There won't be any more wedding craziness."

"That'll be a relief." Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine.

"You're telling me. I can already tell that you are going to be too busy for me tomorrow. Busy dress shopping. Why don't they ever invite me?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, they like me better. Duh."

Blaine gasped, putting his hand to his heart. "How could you? So mean to say that."

Kurt just gave him a cheeky grin, both of them dissolving into quiet laughter.

AN: Mostly plot stuff today. Probably not going to change for a little while unless the boys start getting out of hand and having sex every chapter again.


	77. Sebastian

AN: I just could not write this weekend. Very little time plus a case of not being able to pick the right words left me struggling. But here's something to brighten everyone's Monday.

Chapter 77

The night passed by quickly, rushing the boys into what would be the busiest two days ever. Not only did they have to meet with Sebastian and get ready for Regionals, but they had a wedding to prepare for and a visit with Dave scheduled.

They got up early the next morning and headed over to the Lima Bean, meeting up with Santana and Brittney outside before going in and approaching the table Sebastian was sitting at together.

Kurt took the lead, glaring down at Sebastian. "What do you want? Come to harm more of us?"

Sebastian smirked. "Well, if it isn't gay face, the pirate and the cheerleader lesbians. How wonderful to see you."

Santana crossed her arms. "Is there a point to this little rainbow meeting? Because we have better things to do."

Sebastian raised his hands in defense. "All right. I called you here to call a truce."

"Like we are going to believe that." Blaine said, giving Sebastian the dirtiest look he could.

Sebastian sighed. "I know you have no reason to believe me-"

"You're right. We don't. You nearly blinded me, you're blackmailing one of our lead singers-" Blaine interrupted.

"I deleted all the pictures. And your eye was an accident, a bad joke gone wrong and I do apologize for it." Sebastian interjected, his face as close to remorseful as it could get.

"Why now?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't appear to have anything more to say to Sebastian.

"When things like what happened with Dave occur, it makes you reevaluate." Sebastian explained.

"How did you even know Dave?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"I saw him at Scandals a lot. And last week, he came up to me and I made…a rather unfortunate comment looking back. I don't ever mean to push anybody that far and if I had any hand in what he tried this week, I have to make amends. So tomorrow, win or lose, the Warblers will be asking for donations for the Trevor Project." Sebastian didn't make eye contact with any of them as he explained, completely out of character for him.

It was because of this that Kurt responded the way he did. "That sounds like a great idea, Sebastian. We'll accept the truce. Break a leg tomorrow."

Sebastian gave him a hesitant grin before the group left. The girls waved to the two boys before getting in their own car to head to school. Blaine asked Kurt once they were in the car. "What was that about with Sebastian? You were almost nice to him at the end."

Kurt sighed. "When he was explaining about Dave, I realized something. He and I are unbelievably similar. And the way he acts sometimes, maybe it's just a cry for attention. I almost feel bad for him."

"You think he needs a top?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't tell me you never thought he needed a spanking. I know it's crossed my mind." Kurt responded, stumbling a bit on the 's' word.

Blaine laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe your brat senses are tingling around him. You know, brat to brat."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I am not a brat. You are calling me names and it is not polite."

Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot and turned to face Kurt. "I do apologize. I thought I was just stating fact though."

Kurt gasped. "Well, how rude."

He opened his door and got out of the car, laughing to himself. Blaine followed, chuckling. He was glad Kurt seemed to be in a much better mood after the tough week he had.

The day flew by for both of them as they spent all of their free time practicing for the competition the following day. After classes ended, they were in rehearsal for several hours before Schue released them with a warning to be back to school by 8 the following morning.

Kurt headed off with the girls to dress shop, leaving Blaine with free time. He headed over to the gym, deciding to hit the bag for a little while and relieve some of the stress from this week.

As he was doing this, the glee boys burst into the weight room, all of them talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Hey Blaine, you coming out with us tonight?" Puck asked, slinging an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Where are you guys going?" Blaine asked.

"Bachelor party. We're going to hit up some bars for Finn's last night of freedom." Puck said.

"We can't even drink though." Blaine responded, shrugging Puck off of him.

Finn shrugged. "We look old enough."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm going to pass. You all have fun."

Puck eyed Blaine. "What's wrong? We all know you drink. You certainly had fun at the party last year."

Blaine chuckled at that embarrassing reminder. "Yeah, that's why I'll pass. Besides, Kurt and I might have plans."

"Suit yourself. Have fun with the wife." Puck teased before heading out of the weight room. Finn followed with Rory.

Mike shrugged at Blaine. "Have fun with Kurt, dude. I'll be spending the night keeping them in line."

Blaine grimaced. "Best of luck."

Mike left the room and Blaine turned back to the bag, no longer having the motivation to work out. He went into the shower and cleaned up before heading out, stopping by his house.

Kurt finished dress shopping after long hours of biting back comments about the ugly choices Rachel was making. Blaine would be proud. Despite Quinn's blowup in the dressing room, he stayed and dealt with the girls.

However, when they finally finished, he was looking forward to some alone time with Blaine. He called Blaine as he left the dress shop and when he found Blaine was at his house alone, he headed over right away.

Blaine ushered him in and brought him to the kitchen for some pasta. Kurt smiled as he saw the small spread Blaine had prepared. "How did you know? I'm starving."

"I figured you would be." Blaine smiled, serving him some pasta.

They ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company until dinner was over and they could do something more fun.

AN: Could that be code for porn? Maybe…review please.


	78. Sexy Time At Blaine's

AN: I had a monster migraine yesterday. Which sucked because I actually had time to write. And I really miss updating daily. It's just not in the cards at this moment but fingers crossed that it will be soon. But here's a whole chapter of porn for everyone.

Chapter 78

They cleaned up their dishes before heading up to Blaine's room, brushing each other's shoulders as they walked up the steps. Kurt nudged Blaine back and walked in front of him, taunting him a bit. "I'm winning!"

Blaine tried to shoulder in front of Kurt before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back. "No you're not."

Kurt mock-scowled. "That's so cheating!"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Nowhere in the rule books does it say lifting your opponent is not allowed. In fact…"

Blaine trailed off as he turned to face Kurt right outside his door. Before Kurt could get away, he grabbed him around the waist and lifted him over his shoulder. Kurt yelled, not expecting the quick lift. "Blaine Anderson, you put me down now!"

Blaine laughed as he walked in the room. "I don't think so. In fact, I think I'll wait until you're by the bed, then I'll throw you down on it and have my way with you."

He proceeded to toss Kurt lightly onto the bed as Kurt giggled. "Have your way with me? We really need to work on your euphemisms."

Blaine climbed onto the bed, straddling Kurt. "Such a brat. Whatever will I do with you?"

Kurt made a thoughtful face. "Well, I can think of a few things."

Blaine grinned. "So can I. Hmmm…" He reached over to his drawer and brought out his old ties that had been used for certain activities in the past.

He set them down and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, pulling it off of him. He gently thumbed over his nipples before trailing his hands up Kurt's arms until they were wrapped around his wrists. "Want me to tie these up?"

Kurt, who had been squirming under Blaine's fingers, nodded at the question, mouth dry. Blaine smirked. "Good. It wasn't really your choice."

He grabbed one of the ties and tied Kurt's hand to one of the bed posts before tying the other hand. He didn't wait for Kurt's cooperation, instead just pulling him into the position he wanted. Judging by the growing hardness against his ass, Blaine would say Kurt didn't mind one bit.

When Blaine had Kurt's arms tied up nice and tight, he moved off of him. He pulled off his own clothes and Kurt's pants, leaving Kurt left in tight boxer briefs, his cock tenting in them.

Blaine climbed back onto Kurt, settling his naked butt right on top of Kurt's covered groin, moving his hips a bit to get comfortable. Kurt groaned. "Blaine, stop teasing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and reached down, pinching quickly at one of Kurt's nipples. "How about a please?"

Kurt's body went hot at the pain from the pinch, the heat rolling through him before settling in his groin. He squirmed a bit under Blaine before pouting up at him. "Please?"

Blaine grinned. "Better. But I think I'll have a little bit of fun first."

Kurt whined at that, Blaine's fingers moving down to stroke around his chest, outlining his light muscles. He occasionally let a finger drift close to his hardened nipples, never quite touching them. Kurt felt so sensitive there already, in constant anticipation for the touch that wouldn't come.

When it finally did, Kurt gasped loudly, bucking up into Blaine. Blaine groaned at that, the feeling of Kurt underneath him plus the power he had over him making his already hard cock throb. He reached a hand down to stroke at himself as he began gently scratching a fingernail against Kurt's nipple.

Kurt watched, his own cock hard and getting no attention as Blaine jerked himself off. He tried writhing around to bring Blaine's hand and attention elsewhere to no avail. His pleas were ignored but he continued begging, hoping Blaine would bring him some relief. "Please, Blaine, touch me, I want to come so badly, please."

As Blaine came, he shot his come onto Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt pushed away thoughts of his skin routine as the hotness of being marked by his boyfriend in such a primitive rolled through him.

Blaine came down from his orgasm high and moved off of Kurt, moving down to settle between his legs after pulling off his cum-stained underwear. Bypassing his cock, Blaine bent Kurt's knees so he had access to his balls and his hole. Grabbing lube, he quickly slid a finger in, letting Kurt adjust around it for a moment before he began harshly thrusting one finger in and out.

Kurt moaned loudly at the semi-painful sensation of the finger first entering him. He was so turned on, pain was translating directly into pleasure. He continued making high-pitched noises in the back of his throat as Blaine began brushing against his prostate with every third or so stroke. Blaine kept it random enough that Kurt never knew when he would hit it.

When Blaine sensed Kurt was close to the edge, he stopped his movements, smirking as Kurt tried to thrust his body against his stationary finger. "Blaine, please, so close."

Blaine just shook his head, waiting until Kurt stopped moving before he began slowly moving his finger once again. Kurt stayed still, wanting to keep Blaine from stopping again. However, as the sensations once more began overwhelming him, he began writhing under Blaine.

Blaine once more stopped just before Kurt could come, listening to the near sobs Kurt let out as he tugged at his bonds. "Blaine, please."

Eventually, Kurt once more settled, his cock steadily dripping precome onto his stomach. Blaine began moving his finger once more, not warning Kurt as he added a second then a third in quick precession. He aimed for his prostate this time, determined to get Kurt off without a single touch to his cock.

Kurt thrusted up, his cock seeking some kind of attention as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. After a couple minutes though, the build=up and the constant feelings overwhelmed him and he came, shooting his come onto himself to join Blaine's on his stomach.

Blaine continued to fuck him with his fingers until Kurt's body slumped against the bed, his body completely relaxed.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. It's been a while since I wrote sex in here so…hope it was good.


	79. Regionals

AN: A little fluff, a little plot, and a little angst. Least, that's what I think I'm giving you here.

Chapter 79

Kurt sighed as he curled up next to Blaine in the bed. They had grabbed a washcloth and wiped Kurt's body down, not wanting the come to solidify on his skin. Blaine looked at Kurt thoughtfully. "What was that sigh for?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just trying to remember why sex used to scare me so much."

Blaine laughed, Kurt's matter of fact tone making his random comment that much better. "I'm not sure either. I'm glad it doesn't anymore."

"Me too. What would we do with our time if we didn't have sex?" Kurt asked, pretending to be serious.

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "Well, I would hope that you know it's not about the sex for me. We would go on more dates and find other things to do together. We don't even have to have sex as much as we do."

Kurt looked at Blaine in horror. "I wasn't serious. No decreasing how much sex we have. It's too good to stop."

Blaine shook his head. "Oh, I see. So you're using me. All this time, I worried it would be the other way around but no. It's you who is the sex fiend."

"Sex fiend? Who even says stuff like that?" Kurt asked incredulously, laughing a bit.

Blaine shrugged. "Everyone who isn't one. That must be why you don't use it."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't even make sense. I'm done talking to you."

Blaine sniffed. "See? Further proof you're just using me for sex. You get what you want and then ignore me."

Kurt laughed, turning to kiss Blaine. "I want you for far more than just the sex."

Blaine made an aww-ing noise and Kurt couldn't help adding. "You cook for me too."

Blaine mock-gasped. "What a brat!"

Kurt laughed to himself, burying his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine reached down and gave Kurt's bare butt a smack. Kurt yelped and stopped laughing, giving Blaine a pout. "Is this how you're going to win arguments now? Just going to hit me?"

Blaine smirked. "It's either that or tickling and I think you have made your view on that very clear."

Kurt faked a shudder. "I'll take the smacks. Your fingers are murder to my sides."

Blaine grinned. "And don't you forget it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we should head back to mine. It's kind of late."

Blaine looked over at his clock and his eyes widened. "Oh, wow. I didn't realize how long we had been here."

They got up and dressed, heading out quickly. When they got to Kurt's, they found all the lights off and everyone asleep already. Changing and getting ready for bed, they crawled under the covers of Kurt's bed.

Kurt whispered to Blaine. "I love you. For so many reasons and in so many ways. You do know that right?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a kiss. "I do. And I hope you know the same. I love you."

Kurt grinned. "Good night."

"Good night." Blaine whispered back. The two drifted off to sleep, both exhausted after such a long day, knowing full well the next day would be even longer.

Before they knew it, Kurt's alarm was going off. Both of them jumped in separate showers, not having time to have a shared one as the distraction would be too much. They got into the car and headed to the school already dressed, ducking in through a back entrance so that arriving schools wouldn't see their outfits.

They warmed up in the choir room, doing quick run-throughs of each of the songs. Before they knew it, they were headed out to the audience to watch their competitors. Kurt ducked behind Blaine as one of the judges was announced. His fear of vampires superseded his need to appear poised at all times.

They watched as the warblers performed, saying a bit about Dave and the donations they would be accepting. Before they knew it, McKinley was headed backstage. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed tight before they headed out in formation. Kurt squeezed back before dropping the hand and heading on stage.

In a blink of an eye, they were finished. Kurt wasn't even sure what he had done. He just knew that the audience was cheering loudly and that meant good things. Blaine pulled him into a hug and they waited in the choir room, chatting with the rest of the group as the adrenaline pumped through them.

When the time came, they stood in the back of the group, holding hands tightly as they waited for their names to be called. When they won, they cheered loudly, giving each other a quick hand squeeze before hugging their nearby choir members.

After five minutes of hugging and jumping on stage, they headed back to the choir room. Rachel and Finn left right away, needing to get ready for their wedding. The girls left soon after and the school emptied of its people.

Kurt and Blaine trekked through the halls, heading to Kurt's car. They came across Quinn and Rachel in the middle of a hallway. Kurt was going to comment about Rachel still being there but decided to let it go, not wanting to get involved in whatever drama the two might have going on.

He had plenty of his own drama to worry about. Now that the competition had ended, he was no longer able to distract himself from what he was going to do before the wedding. He still had the hospital visit to get through.

Blaine watched as Kurt lost some of the cheer in his face, obviously remembering what he was planning on doing now. Blaine lent silent support, giving Kurt's hand squeezes and gently stroking the back of his hand with his palm.

However, by the time they got to the car, Kurt had fallen silent and had grown pale. Blaine took his keys from him and wordlessly slipped into the driver's seat after helping him into his seat.

The drive to the hospital passed quickly and Blaine parked, leading them up to Dave's room. He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek outside the door before stepping back, letting Kurt take it at his own pace. Kurt squared his shoulders and stepped in.

AN: I didn't want to squeeze the Dave chapter in and I'm writing this right before posting. It deserves more time than that. So if I don't post tomorrow, it's because I didn't have time or energy to deal with the next part.


	80. Hospital Visit

AN: Sorry this took so long. Lots of drama in RL. Darn it. Anyways, I just finished writing this and decided to post now instead of waiting. A treat since you all waited so patiently.

Chapter 80

Kurt squared his shoulders and stepped into the room, knocking lightly on the door. "Dave?"

Dave turned his head from the window and smiled lightly when he saw Kurt. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt hesitantly stepped in, stopping at the foot of his bed. "Hey. How are you?"

He grimaced, realizing what a terrible question that was. Dave shook his head. "I'm about as well as could be expected."

Kurt nodded. "Right. Of course. I just…" He trailed off, not sure what to say or how to handle this situation.

Dave gestured to a chair. "Why don't you sit?"

Kurt sat on the edge of the seat, twisting his hands nervously. "I'll have to go soon. Finn and Rachel are getting married in a couple hours."

Dave blinked. "Wait, what?"

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know already. It's been all over Facebook…oh, shoot. Sorry."

Kurt looked out the window, catching a glimpse of Blaine standing a little ways down the hall. Strengthened by that, he turned back to Dave.

Dave's face had fallen a bit at the mention of the social media site. "Yeah, I'm not really going on Facebook right now. The psychologist said it would be detrimental to my mental health."

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating before he asked. "Is it helping you? Talking to someone?"

Dave shrugged. "I guess. But he keeps telling me to visualize myself in a happier place and I just can't anymore. I won't try what I did again but I still don't feel like my life has meaning anymore. That's why they won't release me from the psychiatric hold."

Kurt was shocked Dave was so open about this. If he was where Dave was, he probably wouldn't even talk to Kurt. Still, since he was, Kurt had to offer some advice. "I get that. You have to think beyond high school and how terrible it is. Picture where you want to be in twenty years."

Dave sighed. "What am I supposed to think about? I mean, twenty years is a long time."

Kurt smiled. "Break it down then. What are you doing career wise? Are you married? Kids? See the ideal future that you want."

Kurt watched as Dave closed his eyes and a small smile slowly grew on his face. Kurt's thoughts turned to the man standing down the hallway and he grinned as he thought about how in twenty years, he wanted nothing more than to be with Blaine, still happy.

Dave's eyes fluttered open and he grinned at Kurt. "That worked so much better than all of those stupid techniques the shrink has been showing me. Thanks."

"I'm glad it worked for you. I know I love doing that. Imaging myself out of McKinley, in New York. It sounds cheesy but it does get better." Kurt replied.

Dave nodded. "I really hope so. I just lost sight of that. My dad is looking into getting me transferred to that school you went to last year. They have that zero tolerance thing so it'll be better."

Kurt grinned. "Dalton is a great school. And most of the guys there are really friendly."

Dave nodded. "Sebastian came by yesterday to officially greet me on behalf of Dalton. I think he felt bad."

Kurt's smile faded a bit at that news, face troubled. "There were a few of us who felt bad. I know Sebastian was feeling guilty about some run-in at Scandals."

Dave nodded, looking confused. "You said a few of us. Why do you feel bad?"

Kurt looked back at his hands for a moment. "I promised I'd be there for you and then I didn't even answer your calls. I can't help thinking that if I had just answered once…"

Dave shook his head, cutting into Kurt's words. "Don't blame yourself. If anything, you not answering put it off for a while." It was Dave's turn to look down. "I was calling to apologize one more time and say good-bye. I wasn't looking for someone to stop me."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Dave's hand. "Either way, I should have answered and I swear, you need me, call. I'll pick up for you from now on."

Dave nodded, giving Kurt's hand a thankful squeeze. "Thanks, Kurt. I don't want to keep you and Blaine waiting any longer for the wedding."

Kurt cocked his head to the side a bit. "How'd you know Blaine was waiting too?"

"Because he loves you and is good for you. And because of that, he'd be here for support." Dave said simply, only a little sad looking at his words.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Well, you are right. We should head to the wedding soon. But I expect to hear from you soon. Let me know when you start at Dalton and I can introduce you to some people."

Dave nodded. "That'd be nice. I'll see you, Kurt."

Kurt gave a small wave before exiting the room, watching as Dave closed his eyes as he walked down the hall. Kurt walked past Blaine and led him silently to his car.

Before getting in, he turned and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and gently rubbed his back. Kurt took in a shaky breath before pulling back, wiping lightly at his watery eyes.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, gently squeezing Kurt's arm.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good. It's just hard to deal with. I mean, it brings up a lot of bad moments for me. A lot of which he caused. So it's complicated."

Blaine sighed. "I think I get it. It's strange seeing him where you were emotionally at one point."

Kurt smiled. "I knew you'd get it. But I hope I was able to be supportive anyways."

Blaine leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you did amazingly. Did he seem better?"

"A little bit."

"Good. Then focus on that and not the negative. Especially since we have this wedding to get to." Blaine said, giving Kurt one last hug before walking around to the driver's side.

Kurt looked at his watch and gasped. "We're late. We need to go now."

AN: I did my best and I hope it worked for everyone else. I had to get that scene in where Dave pictures his future but I revamped a bit. It'll be a few days more before I post again. My boss quit and the new person…well, they have no clue what they are doing and I'm working more hours as a result on top of my classes. So, when time permits, I'll be back.


	81. Wedding Jitters

AN: My first day off, no lie, in three weeks. And I wrote you all a chapter to celebrate. Please enjoy! (Sorry for the super long wait)

Chapter 81

Kurt and Blaine pulled up to the small building where the ceremony would be held, Kurt jumping out of the car before Blaine went to find a place to park.

Kurt headed inside and got dressed quickly, styling his hair with a quick hairspray before taking off down the hall to the bride's dressing room. After a quick knock, he stepped inside.

Blaine entered the place and took his time getting dressed, guessing that Kurt had swooped through already and was already pestering Rachel about her hair and makeup and the like.

Deciding to leave him to it, he joined the rest of the boys, Tina, and Mercedes in the hall. They were playing cards and Blaine sat and watched as Tina called bullshit on everyone while successfully lying to everyone.

She was down to three cards and put one down, claiming it was a three. The rest of the group looked at her and shrugged, not seeing any trace of a lie. Mike held out his hand though, stopping play from continuing. "BS."

Tina groaned and grabbed the huge pile of cards, now in last place. She pouted at Mike, giving him a mock glare. The others laughed even as Mike pulled her into his side, hugging her close.

Blaine chuckled, watching the interaction between the two. Still, he got bored pretty quickly as the game wasn't really a spectator sport. He decided to go check on Kurt and the rest of the girls.

When he came in, he found Rachel being poked and prodded at by Kurt and Santana as Brittany did her nails. "Did you not use that moisturizer I gave you last week?" Kurt was asking as he smoothed foundation on her face.

"I did once but it smelled weird." Rachel claimed, trying not to move her lips as Santana applied a coat of lipstick.

Kurt sighed. "A little weird smelling is worth it for shrinking these pores. Besides, use it at night and no one else smells it."

Rachel scrunched her nose a bit. "I have to smell it though."

Kurt shook his head. "Why do I even try with you?"

He moved away, foundation applied. Picking up a curling iron, he lightly touched it to test the heat before he began wrapping Rachel's hair into loose curls.

Blaine continued watching, not noticed by any of those in the room as they were concerned with styling Rachel. Brittany did notice him and waved before going back to applying polish to Rachel's nails.

As he watched though, he realized Kurt was acting a little…frenzied. And rude. He kept snatching clips out of Santana's hands, making comments about split ends and scalp treatments. Rachel was mostly ignoring him, caught up in her own drama as she texted Quinn, trying to track her down.

Still, Blaine couldn't just ignore it. He cleared his throat, startling the three of them. "Kurt, can you come give me a hand with my hair?"

Kurt sighed and put down the curler. "I have to do everything don't I? Sure. Santana, try not to mess it up too much."

"Porcelain, yous best be walking away now. I don't think your boyfriend is too thrilled with you." Santana said as she stepped into Kurt's place. She smirked as she eyed Blaine's crossed arms.

Kurt shot her a glare before walking over to Blaine. Blaine took his hand and they walked over to the empty boys' dressing room. Kurt pushed Blaine into the chair and began lightly styling his hair. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Blaine sighed at Kurt's small voice as Kurt finally realized Blaine wasn't in the happiest mood with him. "Do you think I should be?"

Kurt went over to rinse his hands free of hair gel before coming back to stand in front of Blaine, shoulders slumped. "Maybe?"

"Maybe. Well, I am kind of mad. It's Rachel's wedding day Kurt. You could take it easy on her." Blaine said, sitting back in his chair and taking in Kurt's posture.

"I know. I'm just feeling a little anxious I guess. I feel really jittery." Kurt twisted his hands a bit, shifting his weight from one side to another.

Blaine nodded. "I can see that. I want you to go stand in the corner for a bit. Just until I think you're a little calmer. Then you can go back to styling and primping. Okay?"

Kurt glanced anxiously at the door. "Santana needs my help though."

Blaine shook his head, grabbing Kurt and guiding him to a free corner. "She will be just fine. You focus on calming down a bit. It's been a really hectic day which is why I'm being lenient here."

"Lenient? You're making me stand in a corner." Kurt complained.

Blaine gave him a quick swat. "If it were any other day, you'd be getting spanked for some of the things you were saying. So yes, I'm being lenient. Now focus."

Kurt yelped, letting his hands stray back to rub for a bit before he began to really focus on calming down. Blaine was right, it had been a really crazy, really long day for him and he needed the downtime to center himself a bit. And he was glad Blaine had decided against spanking. It could have been a lot worse.

Blaine locked the door and then watched as some of the tension in Kurt's body left, waiting for ten minutes after he stopped fidgeting to call him out. Kurt turned around and blushed, a small smile on his face.

"You good now?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Better. Thanks."

"Any time." Blaine quipped, laughing as Kurt poked him in the side.

Kurt pulled back and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check on Rachel. You want to come?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll go see how the parents are doing."

Kurt grinned at that and nodded and both boys left, heading in opposite directions to do their appointed tasks.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. I sincerely think that the wait time between chapters will be shorter from now on. My new boss is finally adjusted and not relying on me as much. So hang in there everyone. And review so I know people still read this.


	82. Quinn

AN: If this isn't faster, I don't know what is. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 82

The group stood around, all of them dressed, waiting for Quinn to arrive. Kurt was sitting in a chair at the back of the room, filing his nails in an attempt to stop picking at Rachel's hair. Blaine was sitting next to him, drumming his fingers on the arm rest as he watched Rachel beg the owner of the place for a little more time.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and spoke quietly. "I understand she really wants Quinn to be here but what kind of wedding waits for a guest that isn't part of the bridal party?"

Blaine shrugged. "You think they are putting it off?"

Kurt eyed the way Finn was pacing nervously in a corner and how frenzied Rachel was as she texted. "Let's just say, I don't think the wedding is happening today."

"I think you're right." Blaine whispered back.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, just watching as the rest of the group went crazy. The longer they waited though, the more worried everyone got.

"This isn't like her." Tina said quietly. She was biting nervously at one of her nails, eying the clock in the corner.

No one responded to that, all of them in agreement. They had all left from the same place and the fact that Kurt and Blaine were there before her when they made an extra stop didn't make sense.

It all became clear though when Carole's cell phone went off. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the number, blinking in shock. "It's Quinn's mother."

Everyone looked at each other confused as she left the room to take the call. Finn watched as she left. "Her mom hasn't called since Quinn and I dated sophomore year. That's weird."

Carole walked back in, her face pale. "What is it?" Rachel asked, going over to grab Carole's hand.

Carole blinked, still shocked for a moment before she spoke. "Quinn was in an accident on her way here. She's currently in surgery and they aren't sure…" She trailed off, shaking her head before continuing. "We need to get there, now."

The group stood frozen for a moment, all of them shocked, before a frenzy of activity started. Rachel was helped out of her dress as it wasn't good for getting into a car and then they took off.

Blaine and Kurt ended up in his car by themselves once more, Blaine behind the wheel as Kurt once again was in no position to drive. He was pale and shaking, his knees up to his chest as he watched Blaine drive them carefully to the hospital.

At a stop light, Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand for a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't know that. Not everyone who gets into a car accident survives, Blaine."

Blaine was a little shocked that Kurt would snap at him like that but didn't let it get to him. "I know that. But we don't know that Quinn is one of them."

Kurt glared. "We don't know that she isn't either. I'd rather not have false hope."

Blaine shook his head and took his hand back. "Okay."

The rest of the car ride was made in silence, Kurt stewing in anger and guilt and Blaine filled with worry for Quinn and Kurt. Blaine arrived at the hospital and parked, getting out of the car.

Kurt followed, biting his lip for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand. "Sorry." He whispered softly.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "It's okay. Let's go see if there's any news."

Kurt nodded and they walked in, joining some of the group who was already standing in the entry way with a sobbing Mrs. Fabray. They made quite the scene as it wasn't anywhere near prom season but they seemed too young for a wedding, especially since Rachel was no longer in her huge white dress.

The group huddled together in a corner of the waiting room, none of them talking. After an hour of this, the doctor finally came out and pulled Quinn's mom away. They could see them on the other end of the room and tried to read what they were saying. All of them felt relieved when they saw Quinn's mom give a small smile before continuing her tears.

However, fear crept back into them when she burst into loud sobs at something else the doctor said. He patted her on the shoulder before leaving and she turned around. Carole went over and pulled her into a hug, nodding along to whatever it was she was saying.

Carole looked over Mrs. Fabray's head. "Quinn is out of surgery and she's stable. But they aren't sure how much damage she might have. Apparently her spinal cord was injured in the crash and they aren't sure what affect it will have until she wakes up."

The group exchanged looks with each other, several of the girls and boys near tears or past that and crying already. Santana looked around the group and scoffed. "Don't forget, she's Quinn Fabray. Queen bee. She'll be fine."

Finn glared at her. "You can't know that."

Santana glared back and went to reply when Brittney grabbed her arm. "It's okay Santana. He just doesn't understand what you mean."

Santana stepped back into Brittney's arms, resting her head on Brittney's shoulder. A few tears slid down her face that she tried to hide from the group. It became clear to Kurt and Blaine along with some of the others that Santana saying Quinn would be fine was just as much for Santana's sake as everyone else's.

Nothing more was said for a few moments. Quinn's mom cleared her throat and addressed them. "The doctor said she won't be able to have visitors for a couple days. So why don't you all just head on home?"

The group didn't really want to leave but there was nothing more they could do there. Slowly they separated and left, passing their condolences to Quinn's mom as they did.

AN: Well? Let me know what you think.


	83. Westerville Mall

AN: Weird schedules means weekends are no longer good writing time. I'll figure it out eventually. Enjoy.

Chapter 83

The rest of the weekend passed by in a daze, the New Directions phone tree active for the first time in a while. Any news about Quinn was funneled down from Finn and Kurt, not that there was much news to pass down.

All the doctors would say is that she would wake up when she was ready and not a moment sooner. Still, updates came fairly regularly from Quinn's mom. They were more for her sake than anyone else's as she didn't give new information, just spoke with Carole at length about her worries.

Burt and Carole could empathize with her, knowing how it was to be a single parent and not have a partner to vent to and cry on.

The phone calls tapered off when Monday came around and the week passed without any news. Finally Friday arrived and with it came the relief that Quinn had finally recovered enough to wake up.

Anything else wasn't disclosed as that was all the doctors could share at the moment. Until she could start moving around, they couldn't speak to whether she was going to retain full mobility. It was looking pretty grim though.

After the long week of worries and tears, Kurt and Blaine needed a break from everything. So they headed out of Lima and over to Westerville on Saturday morning, deciding to make a day out of it.

They started at the mall, Kurt wanting to check out the sales and Blaine willing to be a shopping partner. Still, even Blaine had his limits and he waved Kurt on after three hours of shopping, telling him he'd be in the food court and to meet him there for lunch in twenty.

Kurt moved onto the last store, browsing through the pants there. Finding a charcoal pair he liked, he pulled it off the rack and held it up to himself. Musing for a moment, he draped it over his arm and headed towards the dressing room.

"You sure about those?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Kurt stiffened, waiting for the punch line. He turned around and glared. "Well, well. If it isn't Sebastian. What are you doing here?"

Sebastian gestured to the tie in his hand. "My father's birthday is next week and I'm picking out a tie to send him."

Kurt crinkled his nose. "You're sending him a tie? And an ugly one at that?"

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah. He has terrible taste in ties. This will go perfectly with the rest of them."

Kurt eyed Sebastian's outfit, taking in that he was still in the Dalton uniform. "Does the apple not fall far from the tree? You are allowed to wear other clothes on the weekends."

He was shocked when Sebastian actually blushed at that. "Yeah, I sort of messed up when I packed. I only brought clothes appropriate for fancy dinner parties and for clubbing. Neither of those is everyday type clothes. So I'm kind of stuck in the Dalton uniform."

"So why didn't you just get better clothes during winter break?" Kurt asked, still looking to find some kind of fault in Sebastian. They may have called a truce but old habits die hard.

"I stayed here during winter break, remember? All my stuff is in Paris and my parents never remember to send me what I ask them to." Sebastian explained, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, that sucks." Kurt said, feeling a little bad now. If Sebastian had been here during winter break and his home was in Paris, that really sucked for him. He must have been lonely.

"It is what it is. Anyways, back on topic, those pants." Sebastian gestured to the forgotten pants on Kurt's arm.

Kurt glanced down before asking defensively. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They're just a little…boring. And a size too big. What happened to your tight pants wearing habit?" Sebastian asked, fiddling with his tie.

Kurt turned pink. "I don't always wear tight pants. And since when have you noticed what kind of pants I wear?"

Sebastian blatantly checked Kurt out. "You aren't exactly hard on the eyes there."

"Umm, what's going on here?" Blaine asked, coming in to find out why Kurt was taking so long. He noticed how Kurt was holding a pair of pants in front of himself and his red face and looked questioningly at Sebastian.

He held up his hands defensively. "I'm just buying a tie."

"Uh-huh. Kurt?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend, looking skeptically at him.

"I'm just buying pants?" Kurt offered. Sebastian snorted at that and Kurt glared over at him.

Blaine shook his head. "Well, are you almost ready to go eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah. I think I'll say no to these pants. Good luck finding a tie." Kurt told Sebastian, putting the pants back.

Sebastian nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you both around."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and they walked out of the store, heading to the food court. Blaine spoke after a few moments of silence. "What was that really?"

"I think that was Sebastian being nice." Kurt said, sounding like he was in disbelief.

Blaine blinked, shocked for a second before laughing. "Should we head for the bomb shelters? The apocalypse must be coming."

Kurt nudged him in the side. "Oh, hush you. Whatever happened to playing nice?"

Blaine shook his head. "You're right. I'll be nice. Did you play nice with him?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "Yes? Maybe not at first. I thought he was being mean again when he first talked to me." Kurt added the last part in response to Blaine's look.

"Well, it looks like he's making an effort. So we should do the same. Even if it might be difficult." Blaine stepped up to the counter of the line they were in.

Kurt muttered under his breath. "Or impossible."

Blaine eyed him out of the corner of his eye, letting him know he heard as he gave their order to the cashier. He paid and they headed over to a table to wait.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. I didn't intend for Sebastian but I kind of like him so he just sort of popped in there.


	84. Communication Problems

AN: So an update for you today. And good luck to all of us tonight.

Chapter 84

The two grabbed their food when they were called and sat down, Blaine clearly giving Kurt questioning looks.

After a few bites, Kurt rolled his eyes and set down his sandwich. "What?"

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering if there is something you aren't telling me."

Kurt sighed. "Seriously Blaine, nothing is going on. Now can I eat in peace?"

Blaine eyed Kurt for one more moment before directing his gaze back at his own lunch. The two ate in silence and finished up, throwing out their trash before wandering down the mall to the movie theater. They quickly decided on the movie they wanted to watch and headed in, settling at the back of the theater.

Kurt leaned his head down on Blaine's shoulder. "I think he was flirting with me."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's head, shocked. "Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded. "He mentioned my tight pants. I don't know any other way to take that besides flirting."

"Huh." Blaine said. "Well, did you want him to flirt with you?"

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine incredulously. "Why on earth would I want him to flirt with me?"

Blaine answered defensively. "I don't know. I'm just wondering if that's why you didn't say anything until now."

Kurt scoffed. "I didn't say anything because I was still in disbelief. I can't believe you would think I'd want him to flirt with me."

"You're the one who said that you felt bad for him." Blaine accused.

"I'm not having this conversation. Just because I can feel sorry for him doesn't mean I'm attracted to him."

Kurt sat back in his seat, arms crossed and leaning away from Blaine. He glared up at the screen where the previews were playing.

"You can't just not have the conversation with me." Blaine tried, growing angry when Kurt didn't so much as blink. "Answer me now or…"

Kurt turned his glare to Blaine. "Or what?"

Blaine shook his head. "Or you'll be in trouble."

Kurt took a deep breath, looking ready to explode for a second before he calmly stood up. His voice was steely as he spoke. "I'm going to go. I'll text you in a few hours when I'm ready to go. Until then, I'd recommend you rethink that last statement."

Kurt left, stomping down the stairs of the movie theater. Blaine watched him go, feeling cold from the chilly tone Kurt had adapted to talk to him. He had really stepped in it.

The movie began and Blaine sat there, staring at the screen. He wasn't really taking anything in, his mind too busy running through the argument he had just had with Kurt. The two didn't fight all that much so when it happened, it was hard for either of them to function until they made up.

Blaine knew he had made a mistake though. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he had wanted to take them back. Kurt trusted him not to use the agreement they had against him and he had tried to because of a stupid fight. By the time the credits came on the screen, Blaine was full of guilt and remorse, hoping Kurt would text soon.

Meanwhile, Kurt left the theater, heading back to the food court. He bought himself a piece of cheesecake from one of the vendors and sat, letting the anger drain out of him. He was glad he had left when he had instead of giving into the urge to tear Blaine to shreds with his words.

Kurt couldn't believe just how quickly the conversation had devolved and he really couldn't believe that Blaine would try to use their arrangement against him like that. It might have been said in the heat of the moment but it was still a huge breach of trust.

Still, as the anger left him and the cheesecake filled him, Kurt slowly calmed. While he still didn't appreciate Blaine speaking to him like that, he would forgive him. Kurt understood better than most just how easy it was to say something you didn't mean in the moment and then regret it later.

Blaine had just better regret it. Otherwise there would be problems.

This final thought in mind, Kurt checked the time on his phone and sent a text to Blaine, telling him to meet at the car.

They arrived at the same time and Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into his arms, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the arm. "Don't talk about my boyfriend that way. And of course."

Blaine pulled back and looked sheepishly at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and gestured at Blaine to get in the car.

Both of them sat down in the front, turning to face each other so they could talk. "I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have used it against you to provoke you into an argument."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you shouldn't have. But it's okay. I know that Sebastian is a bit of a trigger point for both of us. You were upset and saying whatever you could. But you can't say that. Not for something like this."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I won't. I was upset and you were ignoring me so I just wanted to say something that would get you to react. Not my finest hour."

Kurt laughed. "Not at all. But it happens. Just try to keep it to a minimum and it won't be a problem."

Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times, yes." Kurt answered.

Blaine snorted. "Well then, what do you think? Should we call it a day or do you want to go do something else?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "We are going to finish our date. Let's go roller skating for a while and then you owe me dinner. For all the trouble. Then we are even."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds fair to me. Let's go then."

Kurt turned the car on and drove them off, Blaine paying for the rest of the day. Kurt was over it already, figuring they had talked it out and they were even now. Blaine on the other hand, was finding it much more difficult to forgive himself.

AN: The fight was going to last longer and then I realized the day. And I couldn't leave you all sad here when I don't know how tonight's going to turn out. And it might be the weekend before I update again. Stay strong tonight everyone. Hang on to your fellow Klainers.


	85. Brothers

AN: I'm finally not too angry to write. That last episode was such crap and I'm not acknowledging it right now. Also, Kurt isn't ever going to punish Blaine in this story. It's not where I'm seeing these characters. However, I'd consider writing a separate story if enough people were interested. Now go enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 85

The next week drifted by, Blaine pulling back from Kurt a bit. Kurt was busy prepping for his NYADA auditions and planning senior activities. Blaine wasn't all that interested in being involved in the planning process so he left that to Kurt and the core group from New Directions.

It turned out to be a good thing because he needed the spare time. His parents came back a few Mondays after Quinn's accident and acted highly suspicious. He would catch them having whispered conversations behind his back only to cut off when he entered the room.

After a few days of this, he was highly on edge. So when he was talking to Kurt in the hallway only to have him cut off in shock mid-sentence, he couldn't say that he was overly shocked.

And then Kurt started raving about the most attractive man in America walking down the hallway. Blaine groaned inwardly as he turned to greet his one and only brother.

"Blainers! There you are!" Cooper cried, throwing his arms around Blaine in a giant hug.

Kurt gasped in shock as Blaine gave him a weak grin through his brother's hug. "Hi, Cooper. How are you?"

"Cooper? Wait, Blaine, this is the Cooper you're always talking about? Your brother is the guy in the credit score commercials?" Kurt interjected.

"Yeah. Cooper, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother-" Blaine began.

Cooper cut him off. "Cooper Anderson. Pleasure to meet you, Kurt. Blaine's told me so much about you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "I wish I could say the same."

Blaine gave them both a weak grin when they looked to him. "So, Cooper…what are you doing here?"

Cooper tossed his arm around Blaine's shoulder and began walking down the hallway, Kurt following them smiling. "I can't come visit my baby brother? I'm between auditions and I thought I'd drop in and see you. Maybe take you out for lunch?"

Blaine smiled. "That's really nice of you but I'm in school right now. I can't just go to lunch."

"Of course you can. I'll just ask one of your teachers to write you a note." Cooper said, acting as though it would be simple as that.

Blaine watched incredulously as Cooper walked away from him and over to where Coach Sylvester was yelling at some freshmen. Kurt and Blaine spoke quietly together as Cooper proceeded to charm Sue.

"How did it never come up in our conversations that he was your brother?" Kurt whispered, still staring after Cooper.

Blaine shrugged. "It just didn't."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and took in his slouched stance and the almost dejected look on his face. He grabbed his hand. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just…look at him. Everywhere he goes, people faun over him. And he just eats it up."

"Are you jealous?" Kurt asked.

"No, I mean, not really. But I would have thought that at least my own boyfriend thought I was the more attractive one." Blaine muttered.

Kurt giggled at the put out look on Blaine's face. "Oh Blaine. You are the more attractive one. Your brother is hot and I'm sorry if my saying that hurts you but he's also old. And I don't love him."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "I am acting stupid aren't I? It's just, he always wins. He always gets everything."

"Well, he won't get me. Doubt he wants me anyways. Now, go have lunch with your brother. Have fun."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick push over to his brother. Blaine shot him a look over his shoulder but laughed when Kurt just blew him a kiss before he headed off with his brother.

Kurt headed to his next class, not having a famous brother to get him out of it. He did however have a step-brother who snagged him just before he walked in the room. "Hey Kurt."

"Finn, be careful. This jacket is designer." Kurt sniped, smoothing out the sleeve where Finn had grabbed it.

"Sorry dude. You want to come to the library? Quinn's back and we're all meeting to talk about senior ditch day." Finn offered as a peace treaty, hands up in defense.

Kurt brightened at the thought of seeing Quinn and walked over with Finn, grinning when he saw her. "Quinn! How are you?"

He went over and gave her a half-hug, not able to really get his arms around her since she was in a wheelchair. "Hey, Kurt. It's good to see you."

Kurt laughed. "It's probably better to see you. I didn't know you were coming back today."

"I was getting tired of doing nothing at home. So I convinced my mom to let me come back today. Now enough about me. Tell me, what are we doing for senior ditch day?" Quinn asked cheerfully, turning in her chair to face the whole group.

The conversation in the room was quite stilted and Kurt could tell that some of those in the room felt completely ill at ease with Quinn being there in the state she was in. The class period ended and the group headed off together to lunch, all of them offering to help Quinn carry her tray.

They finally dispersed when Artie came over and asked Quinn to come with him. She left and the group looked at each other for a moment. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously, if she doesn't want us to make a big deal about it, you all need to stop. You stare at her with these eyes, looking like you're about to cry. I wouldn't want to be around us."

Rachel looked upset at Kurt's words. "We're just concerned. She's our friend."

"I know that. But you all are acting like she's changed completely. She's still Quinn." Kurt remarked.

Blaine, having just got back from a frustrating lunch with his brother, walked up to the group. "What's going on?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Quinn was hanging out with us last period and these guys were acting like idiots around her."

Blaine shot Kurt a look before looking back at everyone. "Quinn's back? And wait, don't you all have class last period?"

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine directed a questioning look at him.

AN: This was for the fandom. Haha, whoever reviewed that to me made me laugh and it inspired me to write. So be thankful to that person.


	86. Unease

AN: More to read for you all today. Hope you enjoy. Hope it clarifies and isn't too cheesy or anything.

Chapter 86

"About that…" Kurt trailed off, looking over at Finn.

Finn grinned. "No big deal, dude. Classes aren't even all that necessary anymore."

Kurt rolled his eyes. That was decidedly not helpful. He cleared his throat and gained Blaine's attention back to him. "We were talking about senior ditch day."

Blaine nodded. "And what did you all decide on?"

"Six Flags." Kurt grinned, watching as Blaine cringed.

"Oh you would." Blaine complained.

Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around Blaine, pulling him over to their table to sit while the rest of them ate lunch. "It's nothing personal. Now, how was lunch with your brother?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He hasn't changed at all. He's still the same self-absorbed person he always has been."

At the bitterness in Blaine's voice, Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed. "What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed and turned so his back was to the rest of the table, leaving the others out of the conversation as they chattered on about other things. "Nothing. I shouldn't be surprised but I would have thought he'd mature a little bit as he got older. If anything, going to Hollywood has made him worse."

"Worse?" Kurt asked.

"Having a conversation with him is basically him just listing off what makes him perfect and you imperfect. It's really frustrating." Blaine clenched his hands, clearly tense after just an hour alone with his brother.

Kurt rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Do you need to go hit the bags? I can get Miss Pillsbury to write you a note for class."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not going to cut class again for him. Speaking of, what was that about?"

Kurt looked down for a moment. "I was going to class and Finn pulled me away. Said Quinn was here and we needed to talk about senior ditch day."

Blaine smiled. "Was it good seeing Quinn? I know you've been worried."

Kurt sighed, a little bitterness of his own coming out. "It would have been better if these idiots hadn't been acting like she was a whole new person."

"Kurt!" Blaine admonished quietly, not approving of the word Kurt used to describe his friends.

"What? You didn't see them and how they were treating her. It's ridiculous." Kurt disagreed, definitely acting more upset than he should be.

Blaine glanced at the rest of the table and saw only Mike and Brittany were paying any attention to the two of them. So Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him up from the table, leading him out of the cafeteria and to their classroom.

"Tell me, what's really wrong?" Blaine asked, leaning casually against the door.

Kurt glared at him for a moment before he began pacing. "It's nothing."

"Kurt, come on. This is clearly not nothing." Blaine walked across the room and pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him through his struggles.

Kurt eventually sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I don't know. I just, seeing her like that…have I ever told you about Quinn?"

"What about her?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's back.

"Freshman year, she was new to Lima and she should have been slated to be one of the losers with the rest of us. But she managed to charm Coach Sue, something nearly unheard of." Kurt spoke quietly, clearly picturing all these things in his head.

"And ever since, you've always been a little in awe of her?" Blaine guessed when Kurt fell silent.

Kurt nodded. "And watching them treat her like she'll never recover, like she's different, it's just not right. They clearly don't know Quinn Fabray if they think that."

Blaine gave Kurt a final squeeze before pushing him to sit on one of the desks. "I know you think she's infallible but there is a chance she'll never get better."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you think I don't know that? I'm not stupid. But she definitely won't recover if we treat her like she's an invalid."

Blaine sighed. "You have to keep in mind that the other's might not be as able to differentiate her injuries as you are. That does not make them idiots, clear?"

Kurt blushed at the scolding. "I know. I'm just a little defensive I guess. Am I in trouble?"

Kurt asked that knowing the answer would likely be yes considering his insulting the group when they were two feet away. That's why he was shocked when Blaine shook his head. "No. Not this time."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt answered, a little confused. The bell rang, interrupting their conversation and Blaine began moving towards the door. Kurt followed and they went to glee where the group spent their time talking to Quinn and catching up.

As they were leaving, Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'm going to the gym after class today and then my family expects me home for the night. So I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine disappeared into the crowds. Kurt went to his next classes and then home, all the while feeling like something had gone fundamentally wrong during their conversation earlier.

Blaine had no such feelings. He had already made a silent promise to himself that he'd be backing off on Kurt, not wanting to overstep the boundaries that he had set for himself after that slip at the mall. Kurt didn't need him for that anymore.

He went to the gym after school and if he punched just a little longer and a little harder than was normal, no one was around to notice.

He went home and dealt with another conversation and meal spent praising his brother. When he discovered that Cooper would be teaching his glee club how to act, he groaned inwardly, still presenting a cheery front lest he spark a lecture from one of his parents.

He went upstairs after a few hours and pulled out his computer. After a quick Skype session with Kurt, he went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would end with a better feeling.

Kurt shut down his Skype and crawled under his covers, too busy thinking about what seemed so different with Blaine to find enough peace to fall asleep.

It was only at three in the morning that he finally drifted off due to sheer exhaustion. Tomorrow would be a long day.

AN: So there it is. I'm setting up for the next couple episodes. Hope you enjoyed.


	87. Misunderstanding

AN: So here's more. Sorry if it's a bit choppy. I couldn't figure out just how to push it so it might not have come out well. Words aren't flowing easily right now.

Chapter 87

Blaine walked into school the next morning with his brother in tow, watching as he walked off down the hall. Blaine contemplated going with for a moment before waving the idea off, not wanting to deal with his brother for any longer than was strictly necessary.

Instead, he headed off to find Kurt, finding him slumped against his locker, looking quite bedraggled.

"Hi? You feeling okay, babe?" Blaine asked, leaning against the locker.

Kurt yawned. "Yeah. Just a long night. Couldn't sleep."

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt nodded. "I think so. How's everything with you and your brother?"

Blaine groaned. "Just wonderful. He's going to be teaching us during glee today. Won't that be great?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can tell you are just thrilled."

Blaine laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm feeling right now."

Kurt shut his locker and looked at Blaine, a bit of his tiredness fading from his face as he spoke with excitement. "Well, I know just what will cheer you up. Senior ditch day tomorrow."

Kurt clapped his hands a bit, waiting for Blaine to show some excitement. Blaine frowned. "I don't think I'll be going."

"What? You have to go." Kurt exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend intently.

"No, I don't. I'm not in the mood for going to an amusement park." Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt grabbed his hand. "All the better reason to go. I know it's hard for you, having your brother in town but it's because of that that you should come."

"I'd just bring everyone down." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

"Then how about I stay here with you and we spend the day together?" Kurt offered, trying not let any disappointment into his voice.

"No, I don't want to skip any more classes this week. One was enough." Blaine smiled, genuinely not meaning any type of scold with that comment.

Kurt was still feeling a bit guilty about the previous day though and read too much into the comment. "What are you trying to say? That I shouldn't go either since I skipped class yesterday?"

"No, Kurt, I'm not saying that at all. I just-" He got cut off as the bell rang.

Kurt pulled away, still looking upset with Blaine. "I'm going to class now. I'm sure you're doing the same."

Blaine could only watch as Kurt disappeared into the crowds of students heading to class. He groaned internally, seeing any hope of this day getting better go down the drain. He didn't understand why Kurt was so upset with him. Deciding it must have been the lack of sleep making him more defensive, he went to class. He'd make it up to him at lunch.

By the time lunch time came around though, Kurt was in no mood to talk to Blaine. He seated himself in the middle of the table with no open seats around him. It wasn't anger driving these actions, it was guilt.

He had overreacted earlier that day. He had gotten to his first period class and sat with his head in his hands the whole time, hating that lack of sleep could cause him to misread the situation like that. And now, he didn't want to go near Blaine as he knew he would have some trouble if he did.

Blaine wasn't aware of these feelings going through Kurt, he only saw his boyfriend not wanting to sit by him after they had a fight that morning. Blaine sat at the end of the table and picked at his food morosely.

The bell rang for lunch to end and the gleeks headed over to the glee classroom. Kurt sat next to Blaine here, offering him a small smile. Blaine gave him a weak one back, happy Kurt seemed to be over his anger with Blaine.

Cooper chose that moment to walk into the room, cutting off any chance of conversation the two could have. He began speaking to the class, playing it up for the girls.

He ended up calling Blaine down for a song, not giving him any chance to warm up or prepare. Still, Blaine finished and went to sit down and Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Clearly he hadn't done too poorly.

Cooper on the other hand, felt the need to pick apart the performance, detailing just what he had done wrong. Blaine slumped down in his seat, not making eye contact with anyone as he glared resentfully at the ground.

He stayed quiet for much of Cooper's 'lesson', only speaking up when he couldn't take it anymore and had to say something. What ended up coming out was far from polite and far from rational. Blaine had been pushed past his breaking point with his brother.

Kurt watched as he stormed out of the room, hesitating only for a few moments before following. Blaine headed straight for the gym and didn't even bother changing before he began hitting the bags.

Kurt watched from around the corner as Blaine worked out his anger in a flurry of punches. Blaine finished quickly, working out his anger within a few minutes before he slumped against the bag, face stricken with tears.

Kurt considered going to him but knew that Blaine didn't want to be seen like this. Blaine disappeared into the shower area and Kurt let him go, heading out of the locker room. He would catch him after school and make sure he was feeling better.

By the time after school came around though, Blaine was gone. He had left early, deciding to skip glee for the day in case his brother was there.

He went home and to his room, only coming out for dinner. He sent a text to Kurt saying that he was heading to bed early and to have fun at Six Flags in lieu of their normal Skype session.

The following day, Kurt was gone, having went with the rest of the club to Six Flags. Blaine stayed at school and then was stuck at home all weekend as his parents expected him to spend time with his brother.

When Monday came around, Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken in three days and neither was too sure where they stood.

AN: Well? Sorry it's not really…flowy. My brain is just not in the writing mode.


	88. Resolving Differences

AN: This one is better I think. I'm almost through the hard part. Once I get through, I know what I'm doing. I promise.

Chapter 88

The boys arrived at McKinley separately on Monday, Blaine once again having to drive in with his brother. After the long weekend, he wanted space from him so as soon as he parked, Blaine took off down the hallway to his locker. Cooper watched, confused as to why his brother didn't seem to want to be around him anymore.

Kurt had stopped off at the Lima Bean before school and carried a cup of coffee down the hall. Hiding one hand behind his back, Kurt handed Blaine the cup. "Happy Monday?"

Blaine gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. My Monday just got infinitely better."

"I know something else that will make it better." Kurt grinned, bringing his other hand around and showing Blaine what he was holding. It was a small, soft looking stuffed dog. Kurt held it close to Blaine's face and spoke with a slightly accented voice. "Margaret Thatcher dog at your service."

Blaine cooed, grabbing the dog. "For me? It's so cute."

"I saw the little guy and had to get it for you. All I could think of was you on Friday and this weekend." Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, grateful for the hall being mostly empty so he could express his affection. "I've missed you too."

Kurt grinned. "So, did your weekend get any better?"

Blaine grimaced. "If by better, you mean even more put-downs and comments about how I'm not good enough, then yes."

Kurt sighed. "Your parents don't really let him do that, do they?"

Blaine shrugged. "He does it in a way like he means to be helpful. But he never gives a single compliment. Why can't he just say one good thing?"

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms as he heard Blaine's voice crack as he questioned his brother's motives. Rubbing his back, Kurt quietly spoke. "It doesn't matter what he says. You know and I know just how good you are. You don't need his approval."

The bell rang, startling both boys. Blaine pulled back from Kurt and gave him a weak grin. "I'll be alright. Let's just get to class."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away, shaking his head before heading to his own class. Kurt figured Blaine would be better by lunchtime.

Little did he know, Blaine turned the corner only to run into his brother, his idiot brother who decided that the morose looking Blaine needed to be told that he wasn't looking up to par and he should put a smile on. Show smile if he couldn't manage a real one.

Cooper moved on, going down the hall to sign a few autographs, leaving behind a fuming Blaine. Changing his mind about attending class, Blaine went to the gym and changed before attacking the bags with a vengeance.

Over an hour passed before Blaine felt calm enough to stop. Stripping, he went into the shower and stood under the spray, waiting for the tension to melt away in the water.

He left and went to his locker, pulling out a different outfit, this one more characteristic of his style. Without realizing it, he had taken his brothers critique of his bowties to heart and hadn't worn one. Luckily he had a spare in his locker and put it on, reveling in the feeling of going against what Cooper wanted.

He went to class, it being third period now. The time remaining until lunch was a blur of boring academics.

Cooper had tracked down Kurt during passing period between third and fourth period and had pulled him into an empty classroom. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt looked hesitant as he answered. "I guess."

Cooper looked upset as he asked. "Why does Blaine hate me now? Is it because I've been gone for so long?"

Kurt sighed. "He doesn't hate you. He looks up to you. You're his big brother and all he wants is your approval. And yet, every time you talk to him, you put him down. It hurts him."

"I just want him to succeed." Cooper said, voice pleading for Kurt to understand.

"Maybe. But it seems to me that if you want him to succeed, you'll build him up."

Cooper nodded, looking contemplative. "Could you…could you get him to meet me in the auditorium at lunch?"

Kurt nodded, still giving Cooper a look. "I will. But this is your last chance. Screw it up again and don't expect any help from me."

Cooper smiled. "I knew I liked you. Blaine needs someone like you in his life."

Kurt shrugged. "He also needs his brother. Make sure you know what you're doing."

Kurt left the room and Cooper, heading to his next class. Luckily, Schue was teaching and just waved him in even though he was late.

When lunchtime came, Kurt went to Blaine's locker, hoping to catch him before he headed to the cafeteria. Blaine was just shutting his locker when Kurt walked up. "You are coming with me."

Blaine grinned as Kurt began pulling him down the hall, away from the crowds of students. "And just what are we doing?"

Kurt blushed at the tone of voice, feeling his body respond before shaking it off. "Nothing like that. You are going to talk to Cooper."

He stopped outside the auditorium and gestured to the door. Blaine shook his head. "I have nothing to say to him."

Kurt gave him a look. "That's a lie. Now go in there and work things out. He's your brother. Brothers are stupid. You have to forgive them sometimes."

Blaine looked at the door and seemed to brace himself, taking a deep breath in. Giving Kurt a nod, he pushed open the door and stepped in. As he entered, music began playing. Blaine shook his head, thinking to himself just how typical it was of his brother.

Still, he was in glee club. If anyone could express themselves through song, it was him. Kurt watched from the balcony as Blaine and Cooper sang together, pain leaking out of both of their voices. When they finished and began talking, Kurt walked out, giving them some privacy.

AN: Almost through with Big Brother. Thank goodness. Cooper is hard to write. I love the actor but Cooper's a pain.


	89. End of Cooper

AN: I'm trying to pass time quickly here. I need to get to the next episode already.

Chapter 89

Kurt was leaning against a locker, picking at his nails when Cooper and Blaine walked out of the auditorium, Cooper with an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "So I hear you've been meddling."

Kurt blushed. "Just a little. You mind?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. We're good now."

"So good, Blaine is going to help me with my audition for a movie that's coming out soon." Cooper grinned at both of them.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What movie?"

"Transformers 4. We still need a camera man if you want to give us a hand." Cooper offered.

Kurt nodded. "You doing it now?"

Blaine shrugged. "Why not? It's not like we'll be doing anything in glee."

"True enough." Kurt agreed and gestured for the brothers to walk on, following behind them with a smile on his face.

Blaine seemed much more relaxed and happy now. Kurt hadn't realized just how bad he had gotten this past week until he was seeing him back to normal. Resolving to have a chat with him later, Kurt continued to follow them, helping them create the film.

He didn't know much about acting but he was fairly certain this audition tape would not get Cooper into the movie. Still, the two brothers had so much fun creating it that Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just tried to keep his laughter from making it onto the tape.

The bell eventually rang, signaling the end of glee and they each headed in separate directions, the boys to their classes and Cooper to head home for a bit.

After school ended, Blaine disappeared once more, this time wanting to go spend time with his brother since they were finally getting along and he was leaving the next day. Kurt headed back to his own place and worked on some homework for a bit before pushing it away.

He logged onto Facebook and wasted a couple hours there, chatting with gleeks. Dinner came and passed and Kurt returned to his computer, putting off his math for just a bit longer.

At least, that was the plan. However, his Angry Bird's addiction got in the way and he ended up playing to the point of exhaustion. He got ready for bed and went to sleep, figuring he would have time to finish it in the morning.

However, morning came and he didn't have time. He turned in his half complete homework with a slight grimace, figuring one low grade wouldn't hurt him too much.

He opted not to mention his incomplete homework to Blaine at lunch though, still remembering the argument they had had over his homework months ago. He didn't want to hear 'I told you so' and he figured he would spare himself the trouble.

That day after classes, Blaine and Kurt went out for the first time in what felt like weeks. What with Cooper visiting, they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together.

They were sitting in the Lima Bean together sipping coffee. Blaine asked. "So what have you been doing this past week while I've been busy?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not much of anything. Trying to beat my high score on Angry Birds."

"How's that going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grinned. "Well, I got close last night. Played for hours and almost beat it but I ended up screwing up on the last level."

Blaine shook his head. "I do not understand your obsession with that game."

"Blame Tina. She's the one who got me into it." Kurt defended.

"Oh sure, blame Tina when she isn't even here to defend herself." Blaine teased.

"Better her than me." Kurt replied back, smirking.

Blaine laughed. "Fair enough."

"So how was the rest of Cooper's visit?" Kurt asked, leaning back in his seat.

"It was good. Slightly more bearable than the rest of his visit." Blaine answered. "He's still my brother so he's still annoying. But it was definitely better."

"Good. I'm really glad to hear that. I was getting worried for a little while." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I know. I could tell. It's just been really stressful having him around. Does it make me a bad brother to say I'm glad he's back in LA now?"

Kurt shrugged. "Does it make me a bad brother to wish Finn would move to LA? Or anywhere far away?"

Blaine laughed. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing in particular. Just his usual nonsense." Kurt rolled his eyes. "And if I have to hear one more sappy monologue about Rachel, I am going to scream."

"Are you saying you don't do the same thing about me?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

"My monologues are tasteful. And they consist of more than 'She's so pretty and talented and uhh…pretty'." Kurt grunted to end his Finn impression.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You don't call me pretty and talented?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So not the point."

"Cut him some slack. Rachel's more high maintenance than I am. Maybe he has to practice saying all sorts of compliments about her so he can keep her happy?" Blaine suggested.

"More high maintenance than you? Impossible." Kurt teased before adding. "I know he loves her and all that. It's just so annoying to listen to. But enough about that. Let's talk about something else."

Blaine leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. "And just what would you like to talk about?"

"Seen any good movies lately?" Kurt offered weakly.

Blaine laughed. "Not really. Is that an offer for a date?"

"It could be. You want to go out this Friday?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. We can go watch a movie."

"Typical date night then." Kurt teased.

"Yup. You know you love it."

"Yup."

The two smiled at each other for a moment only to be interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing.

He answered and after a short conversation, hung up. "Not used to the parents being home. I'm late for dinner."

Kurt checked the time and blinked. "Oh wow. It's later than I thought. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I guess so." Blaine smiled. They walked out to their cars and after a quick kiss, headed their separate ways.

AN: Just a bunch of nonsense here. I need to decide if I'm just skipping forward a couple weeks or not. I think I might. Kind of tired of this part of the story. I need something fresh. Please review.


	90. Math Woes

AN: Bit of conflict here. Still plot building but I gave you all the date night…sort of. Enjoy!

Chapter 90

The problem with not doing math homework one night became known to Kurt when he went to do the next couple's days works. It got more and more difficult to understand the further from the day he skipped it.

And then on Friday, they had a pop quiz. Kurt sat there, trying to work out at least one of the answers. But since the questions consisted only of what they learned that week, he couldn't answer a single question.

He left his math class, test blank with answers and just full of random guesses in the hopes he'd get some credit. At lunch, Blaine watched as Kurt picked at his food, looking a bit forlorn.

"Anything wrong?" Blaine asked, leaning over to speak quietly to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "No. All good. Looking forward to our date tonight."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "You sure? You don't seem to be okay."

"I'm fine. No worries. So, are we getting dinner beforehand? I want to try that new Indian place that opened up last month." Kurt perked up, faking a good mood to get Blaine off his trail.

Blaine nodded, letting Kurt change the subject to something else. "Okay. Sounds good. Do you know what movie you want to watch?"

Kurt shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Your choice."

The bell rang and the gleeks headed off, going to hang out in the choir room for the period. Mr. Schue was clearly out of ideas for lesson plans so they just were singing random songs.

The rest of the day passed by and Kurt stopped off at his locker before leaving for the day, picking up his math book to do some extra studying for the weekend. He started for his car and ran into his math teacher on the way out.

She pulled him aside. "I see you have your book with you. That's good. Have you not been understanding the material?"

Kurt blushed. "I missed one of the homework assignments this week and it just threw me off."

"Did you not understand it? I can find someone to help you with the work." The teacher offered.

Kurt turned even brighter red as he admitted. "I'll understand it. I just didn't spend time on it. I got a little…distracted."

"Ah. Well then, best study up this weekend, Mr. Hummel. You'll need to make up for the quiz score today." The teacher admonished, still giving him a smile.

Kurt nodded. "I will. Have a good weekend."

"You too." She replied before walking away.

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head before going back into the main hallway. He bumped into Blaine. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Blaine peered around the corner, trying to see where Kurt had just been. He didn't have class that way except in the mornings. Kurt crinkled his nose. "Talking to my math teacher."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, looking a bit interested as they began walking down the hallway towards the front door.

Kurt sighed. "I may have failed a test today."

Blaine looked over at Kurt in shock. "What? What happened?"

"I may have skipped a homework assignment while I was working on my high score on Angry Birds." Kurt admitted very quickly.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt…"

They got to Kurt's car and Kurt gave Blaine a weak grin. "I'll see you in a couple hours for dinner?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

Kurt nodded, surprised Blaine was willing to drop it just like that. Blaine gave him a quick peck and left.

Kurt got in his car and began driving home before a though hit him. Maybe Blaine was just waiting until he had calmed down so he could think of a punishment. Kurt rested his head on his steering wheel for a moment as the anxiety bubbled up in him. Sitting back up, he continued driving, knowing there was no sense in dwelling right now.

Blaine got in his own car and drove home, his mind racing. Kurt had been hiding things from him. He had lied to him. That much was very obvious. And they had agreed that merited punishment. He really ought to spank him.

Still, he had to wonder if that was right. He had put off homework himself in the past so who was he to punish Kurt for him. As well, he didn't want to force Kurt into anything. He didn't want to hold this over his head in any way. Thinking on it, Blaine decided to let it go, figuring it wasn't dangerous or anything. No sense in overstepping.

Resolved, Blaine got ready for the date before heading out to pick up Kurt. Kurt approached his car with trepidation, giving Blaine an uneasy smile as he got in.

"You look nice. Is that a new shirt?" Blaine asked after giving Kurt a kiss. He began the drive to the restaurant Kurt wanted to try.

Kurt looked at his shirt in confusion before answering. "Yeah. It is. Got it online last week."

"You and your shopping habits. So did you look at any movie times or are we just we winging it later?" Blaine asked.

"I guess we're winging it." Kurt answered, still a bit confused. Still, as more time passed without Blaine bringing up the math issue, Kurt became more and more relaxed.

The Indian restaurant was a bust. As Kurt mentioned, it was Ohio. Not exactly the culture capital of the world.

Still, they managed to find an interesting enough looking romantic comedy and cuddled together in the back row, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grinned down at Kurt, reveling in the feeling of having Kurt in his arms. The movie was predictable but had enough uniqueness that both of them were relatively entertained.

After the movie ended, they headed back to Kurt's place. Blaine walked him to his door. "I guess this is good night."

Kurt pouted. "You could come in. Dad and Carole are in D.C. for the month and Finn is off with Rachel."

Blaine shook his head. "I wish I could. But my parents are still here for a couple days. They'll expect me home."

Kurt sighed. "Well, then, I suppose this is good night."

"I love you." Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, watching Blaine head back to his car.

AN: And now we are past Cooper. I think I am going to skip a couple weeks. It's needed.


	91. Escalation

AN: So here we go. Development. Finally!

Chapter 91

Kurt went up to his room and lay down on his bed. Blaine's excuse was perfectly probable. His parents probably did want him home by a certain time. But something felt rather off to Kurt.

It could be that Blaine had been acting off for quite some time now. They hadn't had sex in who knows how long and Kurt hadn't been in trouble in just as long. But he had certainly earned a punishment or two so he couldn't figure out just why Blaine wasn't following through on their rules.

It wasn't that he wanted to be spanked. But the absolution that came with it, the guilt leaving him, the knowing that Blaine wasn't going to get fed up with him because of something he did but would instead punish him was reassuring. And it was working. Kurt couldn't even remember the last time he had genuinely insulted someone's clothes.

Maybe as a joke but not for real.

Kurt shook his head. He wasn't going to get anywhere just thinking about. He would figure out a way to push Blaine into punishing him. Not a hard punishment, but something. Time out or lines or something.

What was the world coming to that Kurt was plotting just how to get punished? Kurt sighed before he got up and went to do his skin routine before heading to bed, completely confused as to how things had gotten to this point.

The weekend passed by with texts going between the two. Blaine's parents took off for a long trip at the end of the weekend so Kurt decided it was time to initiate his plan. They would have plenty of place for privacy should they need it. Kurt hoped they would because his plan wouldn't end until Blaine would have sex with him again too.

The next two weeks passed by, Kurt gradually growing more and more desperate as his attempts to gain Blaine's attention failed. If anything, the more he bratted out and insulted people, the more Blaine pulled away.

They hadn't been on a date since that night before Blaine's parents had left. Blaine was always making up excuses about needing time for homework and such, sending him home just after classes and glee.

Both boys had empty houses and yet no sex was to be had.

Another week passed, Kurt growing glum as Blaine continued ignoring him. He couldn't bring himself to just ask, at this point wanting proof that Blaine loved him enough to initiate punishment without needing the reminder.

Nothing came but Kurt still persisted, asking Blaine to go to Between the Sheets with him. He gave him a look at that, making it clear that the offer was meant to sound dirty and have double meaning.

Blaine shook his head no, citing a need to go home to call his parents. Kurt watched as Blaine walked away, aching inside.

Taking a shaky breath, Kurt turned and walked out to his car, getting in and driving to the music store.

Just going inside made him feel better. He and Blaine had spent quite a bit of time there the past summer, looking at music and plotting out his musical, 'Pip, Pip, Hooray'.

Smiling a bit as he recalled one of the songs Blaine had made up on the spot, he began sorting through a stack of records. A hand tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, startled. "Can I help you?"

A boy stood there wearing a hat and scarf, looking quite fashionable even by Kurt's estimations. "I saw you wearing that shirt and I just had to stop you. That shirt is so amazing."

Kurt blushed. "Oh thank you. I saw it in that last edition of Vogue-"

"In the article about new patterns for the spring. I saw it. I loved that article." The boy interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chandler."

"Chandler? I'm Kurt." Kurt said, reaching a hand out and shaking his outstretched hand tentatively.

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just had to speak to what must be the most fashionable person in all of Lima." Chandler stated, eying Kurt.

Kurt blushed once more before snarking back. "Lima? I think you mean Ohio."

Chandler laughed. "I suppose I do. Do you think…could I get your number?"

Kurt hesitated. This would be the moment where he should tell Chandler that he had a boyfriend, a wonderful one at that. But after over a month of emotional distance between them, Kurt couldn't do it. Besides, what harm was there in giving a number?

He nodded and grabbed Chandler's phone, typing in his number before giving it back with a wave goodbye. Kurt left, not having accomplished what he went to the store for. He hadn't found music yet for that week's assignment but he could figure something out later.

Right now, he needed to go home and figure out just why he felt so guilty all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Blaine was over at his place, fingers idly strumming his guitar as he lay on his bed. He'd been spending quite a bit of time like that, not doing anything productive, just thinking.

He could tell Kurt thought something was wrong. And he knew he was no longer being subtle with his whole 'no more punishments' thing. Kurt had been acting out for the past month and his hand was itching to get that butt over his knee and spank it.

But he had promised himself he would stop. No matter how many rules Kurt broke. And as soon as he could figure out a way to have sex with Kurt without the urge to dominate him overpowering it, they could return to that too.

It just had to wait a little bit longer. A little longer and it would all sort out.

AN: Sorry this one's a bit shorter. Seemed like a good stopping point.


	92. Discovery

AN: So here it comes. The buildup had a purpose. I told you all it would.

Chapter 92

The next day at school, Blaine continued to keep his distance from Kurt. Kurt compensated for that by texting his new friend more, laughing as Chandler sent him cheesy pick-up lines. After school, the glee club met up and Kurt and Blaine sat by Mike and Tina. Blaine went up front to begin his song for the week and Kurt's phone buzzed.

As he pulled it out to check what the latest text from Chandler was, Mike nudged him. Kurt looked over at him questioningly and Mike nodded his head to the front of the room. Kurt noticed Blaine was staring at him as he sang. Blushing, Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and blew his boyfriend a kiss.

Blaine didn't acknowledge it, upset that Kurt had been ignoring him while he was singing. Besides, all of his friends, all of the people he would text, were sitting in the room then. So who was texting him?

The song ended, the ending a lot less powerful than the beginning as Blaine lost his concentration. Blaine went back to sitting and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze before turning back to the front of the room where Schue began talking.

Kurt zoned out after a bit, pulling out his phone and texting Chandler back, pulling from his memory a terrible pickup line.

Blaine watched as Kurt's cheeks turned pink as his phone went off. He wondered what was causing Kurt to blush or rather, who.

Glee ended and Kurt began to leave, eyes still glued to his phone. Blaine hesitated a moment before reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him back into the emptying room.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt glanced down at the phone in his hand before meeting his eyes.

"Oh, umm, tonight's no good. How about tomorrow?" Kurt responded.

"Yeah. That works." Blaine nodded, smiling weakly at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back, leaning forward to give Blaine a quick kiss. "Okay. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine called out a bye, just managing to get it out before Kurt swept out of the room. With a sigh, Blaine sat down and put his head in his hands. Now what was going on?

Kurt spent the night texting Chandler and working on homework, heading to bed early and forgetting to send Blaine a text that he wouldn't be doing their skin routine that night.

Blaine waited up for an extra hour, waiting for Kurt to call before giving up and going to sleep. The next morning, he watched as Kurt spent all of his free time glued to his phone. His curiosity was overwhelming him, wondering just who would be texting him so much.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but want it to stay a secret. He had a bad feeling about what he would find out.

At lunch time, Mike and Tina exchanged looks with one another as they eyed the two boyfriends. When the bell rang for lunch to end, Tina grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him off with her while Mike stopped Kurt from leaving.

"Who have you been texting?" Mike asked, tone low and serious.

Kurt looked startled as he realized just how easily he had been separated from everyone. He answered back. "No one. Just a friend."

"Someone from Dalton? Because it's not someone here." Mike stated.

Kurt shifted in his seat. "Just a guy I met at Between the Sheets. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you are hurting Blaine with every text you send. He can tell something is wrong."

"Why is this any of your business? And since when do you interfere with other people?" Kurt asked, upset.

Mike sighed. "Tina asked me to talk to you. She said you had been flirting with some guy on your phone. She told me she had warned you it wouldn't end well."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "And I'll tell you exactly what I told her: back off and stay out of my relationship. It's none of your business."

Kurt stormed out of the cafeteria, heading for the glee room where he sat apart from the group, texting Chandler just to spite the interfering Mike and Tina.

Meanwhile, Tina was having a chat of her own with Blaine in an empty classroom. "What's going on with you and Kurt?"

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tina shook her head. "Don't try that with me, I can tell something is wrong. So tell me, what is going on with you two?"

Blaine slumped down in his seat. "Look, Tina, I really appreciate that you are concerned for Kurt and me, but it's not something you can help with."

Tina sighed. "It was worth a shot. At least you phrased it better than your boyfriend did when I talked to him earlier. You might want to have a chat with him about how he talks to his friends by the way."

Blaine gave her a confused look. Tina explained. "He basically said I needed to butt out and keep my meddling away from him and to consider examining my own relationship as opposed to looking down on others."

Blaine blinked, shocked at the words Tina said had come from Kurt. It was clear something was up.

After school that day, Blaine met up with Kurt and headed over to his place. For the first time in days, Blaine saw Kurt put down his phone for more than five minutes. They sat together on Kurt's bed, chatting quietly about classes and such.

The tension in the room was thick as the awkward conversation faded to a stop. Kurt bounced up from the bed. "I'll go get us snacks. Just…make yourself comfortable."

Blaine nodded, wondering how far they had come that Kurt was acting like this with Blaine. Kurt went downstairs and Blaine listened to him rummaging around downstairs.

Kurt's phone went off and Blaine glanced over at it, shaking his head. He didn't want to know.

It went off again and Blaine edged closer, debating calling Kurt. If it was an emergency, then he should get him.

The phone went off again and Blaine reached over, touching the screen. He read a text from Chandler. 'Are your lips Skittles? Because I want to taste the rainbow.'

Snorting at how cheesy it was, Blaine opened the phone, wanting to figure out who Chandler was. He found over a hundred texts in the conversation, all of them flirty. And they were both received and sent.

AN: So here we are. Time for conflict has arrived.


	93. Fights

AN: Angst lies ahead. And I know it's a fragile time for Klainers but try to stay strong. I only write happy endings. I promise.

Chapter 93

Blaine looked up from the phone as Kurt walked into the room. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Who's Chandler?"

Kurt's smile faded from his face. "Why are you looking at my phone?"

"It wouldn't stop going off. Now tell me, who is Chandler?" Blaine glared at Kurt, eyes moist.

"Just a guy. We met a couple days ago. It's no big deal." Kurt said, trying to shrug it off.

Blaine stood up and waved the phone around. "Just a guy? Then why is he sending you so many flirty texts? And why are you flirting back?"

"It's just a bit of fun." Kurt answered, hesitating a bit as he saw how angry Blaine was.

"Fun? This is cheating, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, throwing the phone down onto Kurt's bed.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "No, no it's not. It's just texting."

"Just texting? You don't just text these things to people, Kurt. It means something." Blaine exclaimed angrily.

"It doesn't though. I would never actually do anything with him." Kurt tried to explain.

Blaine stalked over to the door, looking over Kurt's shoulder as he spoke. "It's still cheating. How could you?"

"How could I? Let me tell you how I could! You have been ignoring me for the past month! I can only go so long without…" Kurt began yelling, trailing off as he realized he had nowhere to end the sentence without causing a mess for himself.

"Without what? Without cheating? Without needing to flirt with someone and joke about kissing and other things?" Blaine picked up where Kurt left off, finally looking at Kurt.

Kurt shivered at the coldness in Blaine's eyes. "No, not that. I just…I wanted your attention."

"Well, that's backfired now, hasn't it? I'm done, Kurt." Blaine said, backing up and out of the room.

"Wait, Blaine, please. It's okay." Kurt pleaded, stepping forward.

"No, Kurt. No, it's not." Blaine finished, turning around and leaving the house.

Kurt called after him, breaking into sobs when he heard the front door slam shut. Going to the window, he watched through his tears as Blaine climbed into his car and drove off, not once looking back.

Kurt crawled into his bed and wrapped around one of his pillows, burying his face as he sobbed. His phone buzzed and he glanced over at it, seeing that it was Chandler. Letting out a loud cry, he picked up his phone and threw it over in the corner of his room. Hearing it land with a soft thump, he turned back to his pillow.

The tears slowly faded but his body still racked with sobs. All he could hear in his mind was the echo of Blaine saying he was done. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Blaine would say that and mean it. They were meant to be together forever, weren't they?

Blaine was unaware that Kurt would spend the rest of the night crying, never once getting up from his bed, not for food or to moisturize. He drove off to the gym, pulling out his gloves and hitting the bag for hours, eventually pulling the gloves off and continuing to punch, needing the burning feeling of his knuckles hitting the bag.

For a long while, he imagined it as the faceless Chandler. Eventually though, he got tired out and he left the gym, going home. Anger faded, all he was left with was the feeling of betrayal and sadness. He went up to the shower and cleaned up, heading into his room.

A picture of him and Kurt broke him. He began crying, going over to pick up the picture. He couldn't believe this. He would have never imagined Kurt would cheat on him. And then he tried to say it wasn't a big deal.

Blaine shook his head, hearing Kurt's resentful accusations that he had been ignoring him. This wasn't his fault. Kurt had made the choice to flirt with some other boy. Kurt had made the choice to do this instead of just talking to him.

Blaine's tears dried up and he curled under his blankets. He didn't know where they stood but he didn't want to talk to Kurt. He didn't want to hear his excuses. And while he didn't want them to break up, he wasn't going to tolerate Kurt cheating on him.

Closing his eyes, Blaine went to bed, not knowing what the future would hold, or even what he wanted the future to hold.

The next morning, he went to school. Any and all anger had completely left him. Now he just felt like crying every second. Seeing Kurt tore at him. He forced himself to ignore him as he walked by his locker, steeling himself against Kurt's voice, pleading for him to stop and listen.

Blaine turned the corner and ducked into the bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls until his tears stopped before going to class.

Kurt slumped against his lockers, not bothering to hide his tears as he watched his boyfriend walk away from him. The bell rang and Kurt shut his locker, deciding to skip class. He headed to the classroom he and Blaine used when they wanted privacy and sat with his head on a desktop, sleeping fitfully, tears intermittently flowing.

Blaine went to all of his classes, sitting and staring at the boards without taking in a word. His eyes misted over repeatedly, never letting a tear come out until he was in the privacy of the bathroom.

Mike and Tina watched this behavior, noting that Kurt wasn't here. From what they could tell, Blaine and Kurt were fighting. About what, they could only guess but considering the behavior the last couple days, they had a very good guess.

When lunch time came, Mike followed Blaine as he took off once more to the bathroom. Resolved to solve this, Tina headed to the cafeteria, hoping to see Kurt there. She would have words for that boy.

AN: Sorry to leave it here. I can't always resolve conflict for you all in one chapter. Please review.


	94. Kurt's Side

AN: Tina and Kurt in this one, Mike and Blaine in the next. Hopefully you all like where I go with this.

Chapter 94

The bell for lunch rang and Kurt stood, going to the cafeteria in hopes of seeing Blaine. Blaine was not in there and Kurt couldn't help but read it as Blaine ignoring him. He turned to leave and was intercepted by Tina.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go eat together." Tina said kindly, leading him out of the room and over to the auditorium. They sat and Tina handed him a sandwich, giving him a look when he tried to protest. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kurt sniffled. "Yesterday at lunch."

"Then I expect that whole sandwich eaten. Get to it." Tina ordered.

Kurt obeyed without a thought, not wanting to upset yet another person in his life. He finished eating and slumped down in his seat. "He hates me Tina."

Tina had been waiting for Kurt to start talking. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see how he looked at me yesterday. I didn't…I didn't think it was that big a deal." Kurt whispered, his voice cracking.

Tina shook her head. "What happened?"

"He found the text messages. He said it was cheating. He said we were done." Kurt's voice faded to almost nothing at the last sentence.

Tina watched as he folded into himself, bringing his legs up and burying his face as he cried. Giving him a couple minutes to cry, Tina finally spoke. "Did he say those exact words?"

"He said, 'I'm done.' Then he left." Kurt answered, voice choked with tears.

Tina nodded. "Well, it sounds like you've really screwed up this time."

Kurt gave her a hurt look and Tina raised her eyebrow at him. "What, am I supposed to commiserate with you? I warned you that you were getting yourself into some deep crap when you were texting Chandler. You didn't listen and now look where you are."

Kurt's jaw dropped a bit, almost unable to believe that Tina would be so harsh. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Tina gave him a smile, breaking the steely mask she had on. "I am. And I think you need to hear this. Instead of sitting around, playing the victim, you need to realize that this is your fault and get started on making it up to your boyfriend."

"He ignored me first. We haven't spent time together in a month." Kurt tried to deflect.

Tina asked, voice blunt. "Did you ask him what was going on?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Instead you decided to find a replacement?" Tina asked.

Kurt hugged himself tighter. "I just wanted him to pay attention to me. I wanted him to notice what I was doing."

"Well, he noticed. And now, you are in far deeper than I think you anticipated. You are going to be sore when he gets through with you." Tina smiled, nudging Kurt.

Kurt gave her a weak smile. "You think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will. You'll need to grovel a bit and I'm sure you will be spending a lot of time over his knee, but I'm sure you two will get past this." Tina reassured.

Kurt blushed at that answer. "He hasn't done that in so long. It's been over a month."

"Really? Because I can think of several different occasions where you have certainly earned a spanking." Tina teased, still worried at the implications of what Kurt was saying.

Kurt laughed at that. "I may have been trying to get him to punish me. He just stopped. Maybe he doesn't care enough to do that anymore."

Tina watched the smile leave Kurt's face as he spoke. She sighed. "Or maybe he's being stupid. Don't you worry. Mike is talking to him now and I'm sure you'll be getting spanked by him any day now." And if not, she'd be having words of her own with both Mike and Blaine.

"Is it weird that I find that reassuring?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

Tina pulled him into her arms, shaking her head. "Nope. Not at all."

Kurt sighed, resting his head on Tina's shoulder as a few more tears leaked out. Taking a deep breath, he sat up. "Okay. So how am I going to fix this?"

Tina smiled. "I'd say give it one more day. Blaine will need the time to cool off more after what you did and to think of the consequences."

Kurt sighed. "I really didn't want you to say that. Waiting another day will be terrible."

"Well, I'd say it's fair. You'll have to live with that guilt for a bit longer. Give Blaine the time he needs." Tina stated.

"I'll give him all the time he wants. I just want things to get better." Kurt admitted.

Tina gave him another hug. "Don't you worry about that. Mike and I will be keeping tabs on you two for a while. Make sure you stay on track from now on."

Kurt gave her a weak smile. "You're a good friend. I'm sorry I told you to butt out yesterday."

"You said some other things that were not polite. But it's okay. I forgive you."

Kurt shivered. "I haven't had someone say that in too long."

Tina sighed. "He'll forgive you. It might take a bit of punishment, but he'll get there."

"That thought will get me through the next couple days." Kurt admitted.

"Good. Now, it's time for class. No more skipping. You don't need to add to the list of things you've done wrong." Tina pulled Kurt up.

Kurt gave a small laugh. "You're right about that."

"And don't be too concerned about Blaine. Mike will fix him up right. And if he doesn't do a good job, I'll be doing a little intervention of my own." Tina reassured as she followed Kurt out of the theater.

Kurt gave her a smile before heading off to class.

AN: She may have been harsh but it's how she wanted to be. She wouldn't let me type her as nice. But don't worry. Blaine will get his own segment in the next chapter. And Mike isn't exactly Mr. Nice Guy either.


	95. And Blaine's

AN: And here's what the other two were up to. Enjoy.

Chapter 95

Mike waited outside the bathroom and grabbed Blaine when he left. "Come on."

Blaine went with him without protest, just asking quietly. "Where are we going?"

Pushing open a classroom door, Mike gestured for Blaine to enter before following and locking the door behind him. "Sit."

Blaine sighed and sat down, looking over at Mike with red-rimmed eyes.

"Want to tell me what's going on with you and Kurt?" Mike asked.

Looking down at the desk in front of him, Blaine began. "I looked at his phone last night. He's been texting some guy, flirting with him, cheating on me."

Mike nodded, gesturing for Blaine to continue. "Well, I yelled at him and he yelled back some and then I left."

Mike sighed. "What was yelled?"

"Just that he was cheating and stuff. He tried to pass it off on me and I left." Blaine stated, not getting into details.

Mike sat down in front of Blaine. "Look, you have to give me something to work with. Whatever you say won't get spoken of to anyone. I'm just trying to help and I can't do that unless you tell me what's up."

Blaine looked at Mike and saw in his face that he truly did just want to help. Taking a deep breath, he started at the beginning, going through their whole fight nearly word for word. Finishing, he looked back at Mike, seeing he had a question on his mind.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Why did he say that thing about wanting your attention? No offense man, but you and Kurt spend a lot of time together, don't you?" Mike asked.

Blaine blushed. "You said you wouldn't say anything to anyone."

Mike nodded. "I won't say a word."

"Well, you know that Kurt and I have a…unique type of relationship." Blaine tried to think of a way to phrase it.

Mike sighed. "By unique, you mean you punish him for things?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Look, you don't need to be embarrassed. You know Tina and I have experimented a bit with that type of thing. So just say it and we can get through this a bit easier." Mike stated, wanting to make this easier on both of them.

"Okay. Well, about a month and a half ago, I made a comment during an argument about that. I tried to use it against him. Since then, I haven't been able to bring myself to punish him. And along with that comes sex because I haven't wanted to dominate him either and I kind of can't help it when we have sex. So I can kind of understand his point about attention but that still doesn't give him a right to cheat."

Blaine let out a deep breath, looking a bit astounded at just how much he needed to let out.

Mike blinked, thinking for a second. "Okay. So you used your agreement against him in an argument so you decided to stop that agreement. Did Kurt agree to that?"

Blaine made an uncomfortable face. "I didn't really tell him."

Mike let out a whistle. "Wow. So you basically just stopped punishing him out of the blue, making him think that you just no longer cared about his behavior?"

"Well, I…yes?" Blaine answered.

"I don't even…damn it Blaine. You realize that to Kurt that reads as rejection right? You stopping punishment and sex out of nowhere will read to him as him screwing something up. Kurt tries to pretend he's over the past but he's not. He's had people just stop hanging out with him and being friends out of nowhere. And he's your sub. You do not treat him that way, ever." Mike lectured, letting anger seep into his voice.

Blaine cringed. He hadn't thought of it that way. He looked down at the desk, feeling like an utter screw up. Mike continued speaking. "You need to go and talk to him. If you don't want to continue punishing him, that's your business but you need to explain to him that it isn't him, it's you. But I'll be honest, I think your agreement was good for him. So consider his needs before making your decision."

"I just don't want to overstep again. I don't want to screw up again." Blaine admitted.

"That's a terrible reason not to continue. You'll mess up. Just learn from it and try to move on." Mike said, not at all reassuringly.

Blaine sighed. "But what do I do about this past month? Do I just ignore it?"

"Absolutely not. You punish him for every single thing he has done this month, not the least of which is cheating on you." Mike stated firmly.

"But it's my fault he did this. If I had just been consistent…"

"Consider it your punishment then. As you punish him, you think about how much pain you could have spared him if you had just talked to him."

Blaine shivered a bit, not looking forward to this. He reflected on the past month and the number of punishments Kurt had earned added up to quite a bit. He'd have to get creative.

Mike cleared his throat and Blaine looked up at him. "If you still feel guilty after the weekend, you can come to me or Tina. We can figure out a way to get you past that. Tina is having a talk with Kurt right now and I'm sure you two will want to talk tonight. I'd recommend waiting until tomorrow. Give you some time to clear your head and Kurt spending one more night with his guilt won't hurt him. Just remind him you love him."

Blaine slowly nodded. "Okay. I…thanks Mike."

"Not a problem, man. We're friends. But seriously, if you mess up like this again, I won't stop Tina from coming after you."

Blaine laughed. "You're pretty scary yourself."

Mike smirked. "You should see her when she gets in lecture mode. I look like a kitten compared to her."

Blaine shivered. "Good luck with that."

"Good luck with yours." Mike patted him on the shoulder and left the room, giving Blaine a bit of time to think to himself.

AN: So Blaine certainly isn't feeling blameless in this. Hope you all liked stern!Mike. I rather enjoyed him myself.


	96. Beginning to Talk

AN: Sorry for the delay. The last couple of days have been unbelievably busy. Presentations and meetings galore. Now go read and enjoy!

Chapter 96

Both boys went to their final classes that afternoon, their attention a bit better than it had been. When the final bell rang, both of them made their way to glee club, not sure what it would bring.

Kurt got there first and sat down in his normal seat, waiting for Blaine to come in. Tina and Mike came in hand in hand, both of them giving him a look before they sat down.

Blaine came in and froze for a moment, reading the look on Mike's face saying to go to Kurt before he looked over at Kurt. Kurt caught his glance for a moment before looking down at the ground, not wanting to see Blaine's rejection take place.

He was very surprised when just a few seconds later, Blaine's shoes came into his line of sight. He glanced up and watched as Blaine sat next to him in his normal seat.

Kurt gave him a small smile, hoping for something back. Blaine frowned a bit before turning to the front of the class, not able to return the look. He felt more than saw Kurt deflate next to him. Reaching over, he grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before simply holding it loosely in his own hand.

Kurt was shocked. He tightened his hand around Blaine's, trying to soak up any reassurance he could get before Blaine could take his hand away.

But Blaine didn't. He seemed to need the physical contact just as much as Kurt did. He held his hand through the whole lesson, neither of them participating in the various songs the others did.

When the club finally dismissed, Blaine and Kurt stayed after, watching everyone filter out.

Mike and Tina were last out, Tina shutting the door behind her with a wink at the two boys.

"So you talked to Mike earlier?" Kurt asked hesitantly after a couple minutes of silence, sitting there holding hands.

Blaine nodded. "And you talked to Tina."

Kurt sighed, waiting a second before turning in his seat to face Blaine. "Please Blaine, talk to me."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that easy. I love you and we'll get past this but I-I can't even look at you right now."

Kurt's heart broke a bit at that. "Oh, okay. Well, I get it. Just, let me know when we can talk?"

Blaine heard the sadness in Kurt's voice and mentally reviewed what he had just said. Realizing what Kurt had thought he meant, he groaned. "No, I don't mean I'm so upset with you that I can't look at you. I mean, I'm too upset with myself to look at you. I let you down, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin. "You did no such thing. This isn't your fault."

"It is. You don't see it, but it is." Blaine tried to object.

"Stop. This is my fault. I have done so much wrong this past month. And to top it off, I was flirting with another boy. I don't agree with you that it's cheating but I knew it was still wrong. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. You didn't cause that." Kurt admitted to Blaine, dropping his hand from Blaine's chin and twisting his hands together.

Blaine sighed. "We aren't going to play a game of whose fault it is. I did some things wrong too. I shouldn't have pushed away from you the way that I did. I stopped sex and punishment without talking to you and I'm sure that played a role in your decision to flirt with some random person."

"Why did you do that? Do you just not…want me that way anymore?" Kurt asked, voice cracking as he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Never. I want you any way I can get you. I just worried that I was overstepping so I figured taking a step back would help."

Kurt laughed at that. "There is a difference between taking a step back and running away."

Blaine chuckled ruefully at that. "You're right. That is definitely true. We need to talk about that and about this past month and how we are going to handle all of that."

Kurt nodded. "I know. And it might seem weird but I really hope you aren't deciding to stop everything permanently. I need you to do this for me."

"Do you though? Or did I push you into this and then use it against you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glared. "Don't you dare say crap like that. You and I both know that this has been working for me. And you can't just stop it without telling me."

"Are you sure you want me to keep doing it? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Trust me, Blaine. If I didn't want you to do this, I wouldn't let you. We have safewords and I have proved that I can hold you off if need be."

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I suppose that's fair enough. So I guess the only question is, are we going to pretend the last month didn't happen or are we going to deal with everything that happened?"

Kurt turned a bit pale as he remembered just everything that he had done the past month, all of their rules he had broken. Still, he took a deep breath before answering. "I need you to deal with the past month."

Blaine nodded. "I had the feeling you'd say that."

Kurt gave him a weak smile. "I never said I was low maintenance."

Blaine gave him a hug. "No, no you did not."

Both of them laughed a bit as they sank into the hug, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another once again. They pulled apart after a long hug, Kurt reading on Blaine's face a hesitance still there.

Leaning forward, Kurt gave him a small kiss. "Whatever you decide about how we go on from here is okay. I trust you."

Blaine smiled at that, thankful for Kurt's trust even as he felt the knot in his stomach grow at the responsibility of correcting the past month.

AN: So there we go. A little communication because they were making me sad. Please review.


	97. Chats

AN: And more for you all. Yay! Go read.

Chapter 97

The two only chatted for a brief bit more. Blaine was taking Mike's advice and giving himself another night before he started making decisions about what he was going to do. Kurt accepted this when Blaine told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to his car.

Kurt knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night, considering all the guilt and worry he still had in his stomach. At least now it was tempered with the relief that Blaine wasn't giving up on him and would be doing something to take care of it.

He went home and set about keeping his hands occupied, catching up on his moisturizing routine and doing an extended version since he had time to kill. He did all of his homework for the next week and then went about fixing his nails.

He finally knocked out around one that morning, not looking forward to having to wake up for school in five hours.

Blaine didn't do much better. He was trying to figure out just how he was going to punish Kurt without being abusive. Kurt's reassurances that he wasn't pressuring him into the relationship had helped to assuage a lot of his fears but he still didn't want to do too much. And they had a lot to address from the last month.

The way Blaine saw it, Kurt had broken nearly every single rule that they had established. He had been disrespectful, disobedient, had insulted himself, had skipped meals, the list went on. The only rule Kurt hadn't broken had been the safety rule.

Blaine sat at his desk, trying to think of the best way and time to do this. With so many things to punish, they needed time. Blaine hated to do it, but he was going to have to make Kurt wait until the weekend.

It would give them time to take care of all of the punishments and reconnect with one another afterwards. Plus, it would give Blaine time to prepare emotionally. He didn't just need to stop feeling guilty so he could be stern enough. He needed to get rid of some of his anger and hurt with Kurt for texting that other boy.

He had let it go earlier but Kurt was still not admitting that what he had done was cheating. Kurt and him clearly had different definitions of what was cheating. They needed to hash out just what had taken place between Kurt and this Chandler character before he could punish Kurt in any way for it.

Sighing, Blaine decided that he would just have to work with his instincts when they started the weekend. Kurt always gave him signs during previous punishments of what he saw as too much or just right. Hopefully, that would hold true this weekend.

Blaine went to bed and laid down, eyes closed as he tried to make his mind shut down so he could sleep. Neither of the two of them got a lot sleep that night, both of them entirely too wrapped up in the tension filled days that they had just had.

Come morning, they both went to class, not seeing each other until lunch time. Blaine bought lunch for both himself and Kurt and intercepted his boyfriend as he was entering the cafeteria.

Kurt followed Blaine out, ignoring the catcalls from his oblivious friends as the two of them disappeared. Somehow, he and Blaine had managed to fight like this without most of the school noticing. Only Tina and Mike had said anything at all. That was fine with both of the boys, neither of them too inclined to bring the whole glee club into their problems.

The two went to their classroom and sat down at a table across from one another, eating in silence for a bit. After finishing his sandwich, Kurt cleared his throat. "So have you decided anything yet?"

Blaine finished his bite before responding. "I have. We are going to wait until the weekend. I have the feeling it might take a while for us to take care of everything that happened this past month and I want to make sure we can do it safely. This means not rushing."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. It makes sense. It just really sucks too. I don't want to wait that long."

"I know babe and trust me, if there was a way I could do this now without it being abusive, I would. But I think we both need more time before the punishment plus we need time for the punishment itself." Blaine sympathized but he really did believe that waiting was for the best.

Kurt nodded. "I understand the reasoning. I'm just thinking of how little sleep I'm going to get until then."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "I haven't been getting much sleep either. Maybe we could try having you stay over with me. Your parents are still gone right? We could just stay at my place until the weekend is up."

Kurt shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. And…I've missed being around you."

Blaine moved around the table and sat in a chair closer to Kurt before pulling him over and basically into his lap. Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine. "I've missed being around you too. I've been too afraid to be close to you."

"Afraid?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything but if I start any physical contact with you, I just want to take control." Blaine explained.

Kurt shuddered. "I love it when you take control. Not always but I will never object to it. Do you know how good our sex is when you take over?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm there too. I should hope I know how good it is."

"Well then, why would I ever want to give it up?" Kurt questioned.

The bell rang then, startling Kurt a bit. He stood up from Blaine's lap and leaned down, giving Blaine a deep kiss. "Consider that for a while too. Maybe things between us have changed. But change isn't bad."

Kurt headed off to class, leaving Blaine with even more to think about.

AN: I know, nothing good yet. Sorry everyone. Probably not anything in the next one either. They have a lot to talk about.


	98. Once and For All

AN: Some of you are a lot more cruel than I am. Blaine isn't going to be that mean. He'll be firm but fair. So while I appreciate some of the suggestions, I won't be writing them in. At least not for this story. It's a bit much. Anyways, go read.

Chapter 98

When classes let out for the day, Kurt headed home and packed up enough supplies to get him through the weekend at Blaine's. He passed by Finn on his way out the door. Finn just smirked and gave him a fist bump when he saw all of the stuff that he was carrying out.

Kurt shook his head, bemused as he got in the car. That certainly proved just how little Finn had been paying attention this past week. Still, it saved him from explaining why he would be spending the next few days with Blaine.

Kurt just hoped they would be doing some of what Finn thought they would be doing. Sex would be nice. Pushing the thoughts of his mind before they could devolve further, Kurt drove over to Blaine's.

Blaine had headed straight there after school to clean the place up a bit and make sure they had enough food for both of them that weekend.

He confirmed there was something to eat for their meals and then went upstairs to his bathroom, starting a bath. Kurt arrived shortly after he turned the water off and Blaine greeted him downstairs.

"Let me get your stuff." Blaine offered, taking the bag from Kurt and carrying it upstairs.

Kurt smiled and followed Blaine up the stairs, watching him put the bag down on his bed. Kurt went over to unpack a couple things from it when Blaine grabbed his hands. Stilling, Kurt watched as Blaine began working at the buttons on his shirt, pulling at his arms so he could get the shirt off.

Blaine then went to work on Kurt's pants, quickly stripping him and then himself before guiding Kurt into the bathroom. Dipping a toe into the bath to test the temperature, Blaine stepped in and pulled Kurt in, sitting down with Kurt in front of him.

Kurt let Blaine do what he wanted, sighing as he stepped into the warm water. He slumped back against Blaine, enjoying the intimacy of being with Blaine.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's head, rubbing his hands down his sides as they settled in the warm waters. "How was class today?"

Kurt giggled. "Really? Are we turning into that kind of couple? It was fine, dear. How was your day?"

Blaine poked Kurt in the side. "Hey now. Be nice. I was just asking."

Kurt shifted a bit so he could look back at Blaine. "Okay, okay. Just...I get here and we don't say anything as you take off our clothes and we get in a bath. And then the first thing you ask is 'How was school'. Am I not supposed to make fun of it?"

"Such a brat." Blaine enunciated, poking Kurt's side with every word.

Kurt laughed a bit more before curling up against Blaine. Blaine idly began washing Kurt, rubbing his back and arms. Kurt spoke up quietly after a bit. "I've really missed this."

Blaine smiled. "I have too. It's been a long month."

"Too long. Let's never do that again." Kurt agreed.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized, yelping when Kurt pinched him. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Apologizing. This isn't just your fault you know. There are two of us in this relationship. I could have said something, should have said something." Kurt argued, turning so he could look at Blaine.

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "Maybe. But I should have said something too."

"What started all of this Blaine? How did we get to this point?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed. "Do you remember the argument we had at the mall?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. Wait, is that what started all of this? Really?"

Blaine blushed. "Maybe just a bit."

"Damn it Blaine. I can't believe you. That one little argument was all?" Kurt asked, incredulous. He stood up and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.

Blaine pulled the plug on the drain and got out himself, drying off and following Kurt into his room. "It seemed like a big deal to me. I didn't want to take advantage."

Kurt sat down on the bed. "That is it. We are having this out once and for all. Why do you think that our agreement is you taking advantage? Because it was originally your idea? What?"

Blaine sat down at the headboard of the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. "How can it not be? It puts me in a position of power over you. I'm constantly in fear that this will end up with me abusing you."

Kurt reached over and smacked Blaine on the leg. "You worrying you'll abuse me is just why I don't worry about it. Sure, what we have is strange and might look like abuse to some but, Blaine, I never worry about you going too far. You've never come anywhere near my limits."

"But what if I do one day?" Blaine asked, voice cracking.

Kurt sighed. "I won't let you. I wouldn't stay with you if I thought I was being abused. My self-esteem is too good for that."

Blaine gave him a look. "You can't know that you won't stay in the future."

Kurt sighed. "I'm not going to force you into a relationship like this with me if it isn't mutually beneficial. Do you or do you not want to be with me?"

"I do." Blaine answered earnestly. He opened his mouth to continue but Kurt shook his head, cutting him off.

"And do you want to be in charge of me? To rein me in when I get a little out of control?"

Blaine bit his lip, thinking it over for a moment. He thought back to why he had come up with the idea in the first place, to how much Kurt seemed to want it before nodding. "Yes."

"Then commit to it. You can be worried, I'd be shocked if you weren't but you can't let the worries control you like that anymore. Got it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. Because next time it happens, I'm going to sic Tina on you. She's scary when she's in Dom-mode." Kurt teased.

Blaine bit his lip, hesitating a bit before speaking. "About that…"

AN: Sorry. Couldn't resist. I'm hoping I can update regularly this week but lots going on so I'm not sure. Please review.


	99. Continue

AN: Sorry for the wait. Busy week but I had a slight break today and voila! New chapter.

Chapter 99

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as Blaine trailed off, not finishing his thought. "About what?" he finally asked, trying to get Blaine to continue.

Blaine blushed as he cleared his throat. "Well, when I was talking to Mike, he offered…I mean, he said that if I wanted…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, not used to seeing Blaine so out of sorts. He scooted up the bed and rubbed Blaine's shoulder reassuringly. "What did he say?"

"That if I was still feeling guilty after I finished punishing you, that he and Tina would…take care of me?" Blaine finished, his voice rising towards the end as if questioning the words he was saying.

Kurt looked a little skeptical, not sure how he felt about Blaine getting punished. "Why would you be feeling guilty?"

Blaine scoffed. "I'm going to spend the weekend punishing you for something that is at least partly my fault. How could I not feel guilty that you're punished and I'm not?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you can't…you can't just get punished out of a sense of fairness. If you think you need it to get through your guilt, then I can support it. It's a little weird to think of them punishing you but I'll be there for you if you have good reasons for it. But if it's just because you want to balance it out, it's not right."

"Why does it matter why I do it? Either way, I earned a punishment." Blaine asked, not understanding what Kurt was getting at.

Kurt shook his head. "You didn't earn anything. There aren't set rules and consequences for you like there are for me. And sure, that's not really fair but it's what I need. If you need the punishment, then okay but if you just want it because you feel like you are obligated to make it fair, then you aren't doing either of us any favors."

Blaine fell silent for a bit at that explanation, trying to determine just where his motivations lied. He finally spoke. "I can see what you mean. And I'm not going to make any decisions until after we get through all of your punishment. But I wanted you to know that I was thinking about it."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Well, thank you for letting me know. Now, what do you say we get dressed?"

Blaine grinned. "Do we have to?"

Kurt laughed at that. "If we want to eat. And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

He got up from the bed and got dressed before heading downstairs. Blaine took a bit longer, sensing that Kurt needed a bit of time to himself. He tidied up upstairs before heading down to find Kurt making pasta.

He went to the fridge and grabbed some vegetables to chop into the pasta, setting to work. They made dinner in silence, both of them thinking about the things they had discussed in the past hour.

When they sat down to dinner, they made light conversation, neither of them coming close to touching on the topics they had discussed that day. Instead, they talked about glee and classes.

After dinner, Blaine pulled Kurt into the living room and sat on the couch with him, pulling Kurt so he was almost in his lap. Kurt curled up into Blaine, letting out a deep breath as he snuggled closer. "Everything okay?" Blaine asked, able to tell that Kurt still had a lot on his mind.

Kurt had been trying to process the idea of Mike or Tina punishing Blaine the way Blaine punished him. While he could appreciate that Blaine might need it, he wouldn't be comfortable with it until he could talk to Mike or Tina about his boundaries for what they could do. Still, he didn't want to influence Blaine's decision one way or another about going to them for it so he just gave Blaine a smile. "Of course. Everything okay with you?"

"Well, not really. See, I can tell that my boyfriend is feeling weird about something but he won't tell me what." Blaine answered, giving Kurt a look.

Kurt squirmed a bit, not having gotten that look from Blaine in quite a while. "Well, maybe your boyfriend is just trying to keep from influencing you."

"Kurt, tell me what's going through your head." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek, looking confused.

"Nothing. Just let it go Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "Come on. We need to start working on building our communication back up and we can't do that if you won't tell me when something is wrong."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back from Blaine. "Nothing is wrong. It's really not that big of a deal."

Blaine just gave Kurt a look, waiting him out. As Blaine's look burned into him, Kurt's resolve weakened. "You are so infuriating. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with them punishing you in certain ways. It doesn't matter yet since you might not even ask them to do anything."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, that is important. If you aren't comfortable with it, then I won't ask them to."

Kurt shook his head. "This is why I wasn't saying anything. Look, it's not the idea of them punishing you. It's just the idea of them seeing you…you know, naked. That's it. Don't let my feelings stop you from what you need."

Blaine couldn't help it, he laughed. "Kurt, you think I'm comfortable with that? The only one allowed to see me like that is you. It would be a limit if they did end up doing anything. Okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine a mock glare for laughing at him. "Fine. How was I supposed to know that?"

Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms. "By asking me instead of keeping your feelings to yourself." He admonished gently.

"Yes, sir." Kurt responded, burying his face in Blaine's neck in embarrassment. It had been so long since he had said those words but he needed to say them, to start them on the track back to where they had been.

Blaine smiled at that, bringing a hand down to gently stroke Kurt's back, silently praising Kurt.

AN: That's all for now. Happy Halloween!


	100. Jitters

AN: Another brief break. I will not have one of these tomorrow so no updates until possibly Saturday. Sorry everybody. Happy triple digits. Please enjoy!

Chapter 100

Kurt walked down the hallway at the end of classes on Friday, slowly heading to Blaine's car. He knew he had asked for this but that didn't mean he wasn't dreading what was coming.

Sighing, he leaned against the passenger door and waited for Blaine to come. The next twenty four hours or so would suck but then everything would be water under the bridge. That's what Kurt continued thinking over and over as he waited for Blaine to come out of the school.

He had chosen this. He thought back to the other night when they were cuddled on the couch.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked at Kurt, eyebrow raised at Kurt's tentative tone.

"Have you decided how you're going to punish me yet?" Kurt asked shakily.

Blaine sighed, rubbing Kurt's back reassuringly. "I'm a little torn. As much as I want to just do one big spanking and get past this, you broke too many rules for that. But at the same time, I can't give you a spanking for every single time you broke a rule. I don't think your butt would survive that."

Kurt slumped into Blaine. "I don't either. It wasn't exactly a good month."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I know it wasn't. So I'm thinking a spanking for every single rule broken and I'll just lump all the infractions together. So you would get one spanking for all the times you were disrespectful and one for all the times you disobeyed and so on."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds…fair, I guess. Not exactly fun but fair."

"Good. The only thing I'm torn on is whether I want to get it all done with on Friday and Saturday or if I want to start on Saturday and give you more time between spankings by going through Sunday." Blaine explained, looking quizzically at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about which one he would prefer. "I'd rather get it over with. Well, I mean, I want to get past all this and I would rather have Sunday to recover and spend with you without getting punished."

"Okay." Blaine agreed, nodding.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Okay? That's it?"

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "What? I'm agreeing with you. We'll start after school Friday and be done by Saturday night."

"But be done with what?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine pulled Kurt back into him. "I'm not telling you every single punishment you're getting. Part of the punishment is not knowing everything I'll be doing. You aren't in control of this."

Kurt sighed. "I know that. But I just wanted some idea of what to prepare for."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, playing with the back of his head. "Be prepared for a sore butt. Beyond that, it might be a boring day as you will be spending quite a bit of time in the corner or doing lines."

"Is that all? No soap or cream or anything?" Kurt asked, not wanting to give him any ideas but needing to know what he was facing.

"No cream. That's only for when spanking you isn't an option. As for soap, I make no promises either way. I haven't worked out all the details. I'm going to be going off my instincts." Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I wouldn't be able to take that cream on top of a spanking. That stuff hurts a lot."

"I know. I remember how you were when I used it. It will only make appearances when absolutely necessary. It's a bit extreme for my tastes on a regular basis." Blaine reassured.

They fell silent for a bit, Kurt brimming with anxiety over what the weekend would hold while Blaine considered once more just how he was going to punish Kurt. Eventually, they got up and headed upstairs, getting ready for bed before curling together.

Blaine drifted off quickly while Kurt had a bit more difficulty, unable to get his mind off the punishment coming his way. Still, the lack of sleep from the rest of the week plus Blaine's reassuring presence behind him helped him to fall asleep eventually.

Blaine startled Kurt out of his thoughts on the previous day's conversation as he approached his car. "Hey, Kurt. Ready to head home?"

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to unlock his door before slipping in quickly. Blaine got in and drove them silently over to his place. When he pulled into his driveway, he turned the car off and waited a few moments before speaking quietly.

"We're going to start soon. But not just yet. Go ahead inside and get some water, a snack if you need it. I'll meet you up in my room whenever you're ready okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

Blaine leaned over and pulled Kurt into a kiss. "Try to relax. I'm still Blaine, you're still Kurt. It's going to be a crappy day and then it's over, okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile. "Any chance you have a fast forward button?"

Shaking his head, Blaine laughed. "I wish. But it'll be done soon. Now go on in. I'll see you when you're ready."

Kurt clicked off his seatbelt and grabbed his stuff, grabbing Blaine's hand for a moment before getting out of the car and heading in.

Blaine took a deep breath before exiting himself, going up to his room. He might have been trying to reassure Kurt but he was nervous too. It had been a long time since they had been in this position and he was nervous about it. He didn't want to go too far. Pulling his chair out, he tried to center his thoughts as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking for a few moments before setting it down. His stomach was twisted in knots and he didn't think he could stand to eat anything right now.

As much as he wasn't looking forward to the next day, he wanted to get it started with so that he could stop worrying over it. That thought in mind, he grabbed his water bottle and headed upstairs to Blaine's room.

AN: That's all for now. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write on Saturday. Review please.


	101. It Starts

AN: And we finally get to punishment. Wow.

Chapter 101

Kurt knocked on the door, seeing Blaine sitting in the chair staring at the floor. He watched as Blaine looked up, startled for a moment before a calm seemed to overtake him. "Come here."

Blaine beckoned Kurt over to him, a wave of control coming over him as he observed Kurt walk across the room to stand in front of him. Suddenly, all his fears of not knowing how to handle the punishment went out the window. He knew how to do this. Kurt had given him this responsibility and power because he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't let him down now.

He grabbed the water bottle out of Kurt's hand and set it down before he spoke quietly. "We both know why we are here but it's been a while between some of the incidents and this punishment. So I want you to tell me the rules you have broken in the last month. Then I'll tell you which rule I'm spanking you for and we'll get started, okay?"

Kurt nodded, mouth dry. He swallowed hard as he thought about what he was going to say. "I broke the respect rule and the obedience rule. I lied to you and hid things. I skipped meals and didn't tell you when I was having a problem with something you were doing."

"You're missing something important. Did I or did I not hear you insulting yourself last week?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down as he recalled the incident in question where he referred to himself as stupid a couple times. He should have known Blaine heard him. "And I insulted myself. A few times."

"I really hate when you do that. You know I love you and I think you are perfect. You aren't stupid in the least and shouldn't call yourself that." Blaine lectured, grabbing Kurt's hand and focusing his attention back up to him."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

"I think we will start this off light. Let's talk about skipping meals." Blaine said, giving Kurt a look that indicated he wanted Kurt to speak.

"Like why do I do it?" Kurt asked. At Blaine's nod, Kurt groaned. "Because I'm not hungry? I think that's reason enough."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's it? It has nothing to do with you feeling like you shouldn't eat for some reason?"

Kurt shifted his weight from foot to foot. He didn't want to admit it but Blaine was right. Blaine knew his bad habit of skipping meals when he was feeling guilty. "I just didn't want to."

"Kurt, now is not the time to be lying or hiding things from me. You and I both know what happened. Say it so we can talk about it." Blaine scolded.

"Fine. I didn't eat because I was feeling guilty and didn't think I deserved to eat. Okay?" Kurt asked, ripping his hand from Blaine.

"No. Not okay at all. Food is never going to be used as a punishment and I won't have you using it that way against yourself. You always deserve to eat and we are going to be having more discussions about your relationship with food if you don't get that into your head." Blaine lectured, grabbing Kurt's hand once more and holding it tightly.

Kurt blinked a few tears back at Blaine's words. He tried to tug his hand away from Blaine but wasn't able to. When he thought he could speak, Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye for a moment, trying to see if he had gotten through at all with his words. Finally he nodded too. "Okay. So I'm going to give you a spanking right now and then we'll have dinner. See if maybe we can't figure out where this idea of food as punishment comes from. For now though, I want you to think about all of those meals you skipped knowing full well you are supposed to eat at least three meals a day. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides as Blaine reached for the front button of his pants. Blaine pulled them down to just below his knees before grabbing Kurt's underwear and bringing them down to join the pants.

Kurt turned red as Blaine pulled him over his lap. Something he would never stop being embarrassed by was his boyfriend pulling his pants down for a spanking. He squirmed as Blaine pulled him further over his lap so his butt was clearly presented. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's bare cheeks and patted lightly before raising his hand high.

Wanting to set the tone for the next day, he brought the hand down with a hard thwack. Kurt cried out at the unexpected pain, no longer used to being spanked. Blaine watched a pink mark form on Kurt's skin before bring his hand back down again and again and again, trying to turn the cheeks pink quickly.

Kurt squirmed as the hard smacks continued coming down, his legs too tangled in his clothes to kick at all despite the growing sting in his cheeks as his butt turned hot pink. Blaine pressed his hand down harder on Kurt's back to hold him in place as he began aiming his smacks to the bottom part of Kurt's cheeks, getting the crease under his cheeks a bright pink with a quick flurry of swats.

Kurt gasped out at this, letting out small cries of pain each time Blaine's hand came down on a particularly sore spot. He began varying his swats between the cheeks and sit spots, never letting Kurt guess just where the next one would land. Kurt began crying when Blaine's hand wandered down to his untouched thighs, turning them pink before moving back to his light red cheeks.

"I hope I'm making it clear that you aren't allowed to punish yourself. And you are not allowed to skip meals to do so." Blaine lectured, punctuating his words with wristier smacks.

Kurt nodded frantically, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please, please, never again. I'm sorry."

Blaine slowed down the swats, landing them at about half the pace and half the strength. "I hope so. Because I'm going to be watching from now on. I won't have you becoming unhealthy because of this. Understood?"

"Uh-huh. Yes, sir, please, I understand. Owww." Kurt bucked a bit, not even noticing the reduction in swats with how much his bottom already burned.

Blaine came to a stop and rested his hand on Kurt's cheeks, gently patting as Kurt sobbed over his knee.

AN: Eating disorders are serious business. That said, I do think Kurt has displayed some inclinations towards it. I don't think he has one nor am I giving him one. But they will talk more about Kurt's weird eating stuff in later chapters. Anyways, review please.


	102. Food Break

AN: Talking in this one. Had to be done. I should be able to update consistently this week. Projects are all turned in so hopefully it works out.

Chapter 102

Once Kurt's tears had mostly faded away, Blaine helped him to stand up, giving him a hug. "Go ahead and get dressed, wash your face, all that. I'll go get dinner ready. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, wiping his face a bit. Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's chin, forcing eye contact. "Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, blushing as his eyes dropped down to stare at his feet. He'd forgotten about the verbal answers rule for when he was in trouble.

"Good." Blaine answered back, gently stroking Kurt's cheek with a thumb before turning and leaving the room, hoping to give Kurt a little time to compose himself and to give himself time to evaluate how things were going.

He set to making some leftover pasta, glad he had thought ahead about what they would be eating. He didn't want to spend too much time apart from Kurt, not with how intense the punishments would get. As he watched the microwave spin the food around, he thought about the spanking and if he had gone too far at all.

Pretty pleased with the severity of the spanking and how quickly he had fallen back into routine with Kurt, Blaine grabbed a couple water bottles out of the fridge and set them on the table before grabbing the food.

Kurt washed off his face, only the red of his eyes giving evidence to how he had been crying before. Pulling on pants, he hissed, tugging them back off. He pulled out a pair of sweats he had brought just for this moment and sighed in relief as the loose pants barely brushed his hot cheeks.

Giving a small rub, Kurt headed downstairs to find the table set and Blaine waiting for him. Easing himself into his seat, Kurt waited for Blaine to gesture to the food to begin eating. Despite the pain that came with sitting, it was a pleasant meal, the two of them talking mildly about the songs they were doing for a glee assignment the next week.

When they finished, Kurt stood before Blaine could and cleared their plates, going to wash them in the sink. Blaine watched Kurt for a moment before going over to dry the dishes. When they were done, Kurt turned to Blaine, waiting for him to tell him what they would be doing for the rest of the night.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the living room and into his lap on the couch, settling Kurt so no weight fell on his cheeks. Kurt curled closer, smiling a bit as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Is this how we're spending the rest of the night?" He asked, a little hope coloring his voice.

"We are going to talk for a bit. And I figured this is a pretty nice way to talk." Blaine answered, not addressing the full question as he didn't want to give away all his plans.

Kurt didn't seem to notice and nodded. "I like cuddling with you."

"I like cuddling with you too. You think they'd let us sit like this in class? I think school would go much better if we could be like this." Blaine asked.

Kurt snorted. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces if we did this in school?"

Blaine laughed too, just picturing it. "Okay, maybe not. Oh well, it's a nice thought."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed, sighing as he slumped further on Blaine's lap.

Blaine gave him a few moments of silence before he began speaking. "Do you think you could tell me why you don't eat when you're feeling bad?"

Kurt stiffened a bit, realizing he should have guessed they'd continue talking about this. "I don't know. It's just what I've always done. It's only every once in a while and it's not like I skip meals for days or something."

"But you realize skipping meals at all isn't healthy, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess. It's just, when I feel guilty about something, my stomach is in knots and I lose my appetite. So it just makes sense to skip meals."

"So this whole skipping meals started because you don't feel like eating when you're feeling guilty?" Blaine reiterated, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Yeah. I mean, if I'm already feeling like I can't eat, if I tell myself not eating is punishment, it knocks out the guilt so that I'll be able to eat later." Kurt tried to explain, looking a bit confused himself.

Running a hand down Kurt's back, Blaine nodded. "Okay. I see where you are coming from. But you understand that this can't continue right? It's not really a healthy way of thinking about food."

"I only do it when I'm feeling guilty. And if there is one thing spankings are good at, it's knocking out guilt. It's just, when you weren't punishing me, it didn't stop me from feeling bad. So I had to do something." Kurt defended.

Blaine sighed. "I know. But from now on, no more. I'll be there to punish you if you're feeling guilty about something so I don't want you taking it into your own hands, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, not minding. He liked food. He didn't always feel like eating but as long as Blaine was there, he wouldn't have an issue with the guilt overwhelming him.

"Good. Thank you for agreeing." Blaine praised, pulling Kurt in tighter to him.

He sat there, holding Kurt and letting Kurt hold him for several minutes, the conversation having taken a lot out of them. After a bit though, he knew he needed to get back into the right attitude for the rest of the weekend.

Nudging Kurt, he got him to sit on the couch next to him so they could face one another. "This next part is about school. I've noticed you've been letting your grades slip in some of your classes."

Kurt squirmed, not liking the look in Blaine's eyes. He wanted to go back to the cuddling part of the evening. "Yes, sir."

"School is important. Both of us want to go to New York next year but that won't happen if you end up failing one of your classes because you aren't doing homework." Blaine lectured.

Kurt nodded along, hoping that Blaine would just get to the point soon. "Since it's not explicitly stated in the rules, you'll just be doing lines for this. 'I will try my hardest in my classes.' Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, internally groaning. He hated lines. They were boring and annoying.

Blaine set Kurt up upstairs at his desk, telling him to work on lines until Blaine came back. Scowling once Blaine turned away, Kurt set to work.

AN: Trouble's brewing. Haha, stay tuned for more tomorrow.


	103. Line Troubles

AN: Well, here's today's update. Hope everyone enjoys.

Chapter 103

Blaine left Kurt alone in his room, not wanting to be a distraction while Kurt wrote lines. He decided to give Kurt an hour of solid writing time, not looking for a set amount of lines to be done. He headed downstairs and cleaned up the living room a bit before settling in front of the TV, turning it down so Kurt wouldn't hear it from upstairs.

Kurt wrote the lines, growing more and more annoyed with every word he wrote. It was so boring and he couldn't let his mind drift or he'd screw up the set line. 'I will try my hardest in all my classes.'

It didn't need to be said. Sure, he had slipped a bit this past month but it was senior year. Everyone slipped a little bit. Senioritis and all that. Kurt grumbled as he considered how nobody else had to write lines for their slipping grades.

Looking down at the last line he had written, Kurt snorted when he realized his inner anger had come out with the line. 'I will not try my hardest in all my classes.'

Rolling his eyes, Kurt continued writing, figuring the one word wouldn't be all that noticeable in the page with everything else on it. And if he let himself slip a few more times to break up the tedium, well, what Blaine didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

By the time Blaine came back upstairs to stop Kurt, his hand was cramping quite a bit. Blaine told Kurt he could put down the pen and go to the bathroom or stretch his legs if he needed it.

Kurt took the opportunity to head to the bathroom and Blaine skimmed the page while he was gone, surprised at just how many lines he had managed to write in an hour. His eyes caught on what seemed to be a strange part of the page.

Focusing on it, he saw that Kurt had added a 'not' to his line. Furrowing his brow, Blaine began looking more intently at the lines, making a mark on every sentence that was written incorrectly.

Twenty three lines. Twenty three lines were written with the word not added. That was way more than would make sense if it was just an accident. This was a very deliberate addition on Kurt's part.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Blaine came to a quick decision about how to handle this. Kurt walked into the room and saw the dark look on Blaine's face. "Blaine?"

Blaine crooked his finger at Kurt. "Come here. Now."

Kurt crossed the room quickly, not wanting to further upset Blaine. Blaine grabbed his arm as soon as he was close and pulled him back over his lap after pushing his pants and underwear down.

"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, kicking his legs as he tried to turn to face Blaine even though Blaine was holding him down in position.

"Let's see. 'I will not try my hardest in all my classes.' Ring a bell Kurt?" Blaine asked, giving him a spank on the word not.

Kurt yelped, not expecting it. He cursed inwardly, not having anticipated this reaction. "I-I didn't mean to?"

Blaine gave him another smack. "You really want to add lying to the list? You did it twenty three times. That's more times than an accident."

At those words, Kurt slumped down, accepting his position over Blaine's lap. He had definitely overdone it. "Sorry, sir."

"Are you though? Because it was clearly done intentionally. So I'm not sure you're sorry. Not yet anyways." Blaine patted Kurt's pink cheeks to emphasize what he meant.

Kurt tensed a bit. "It's not fair though. Everyone's grades slip their final semester of school. They even have a name for it. Senioritis."

Blaine shook his head. "Other people aren't my concern. You are. And we agreed that if your grades started slipping, I would step in. Well, this is me stepping in."

Kurt thought back, trying to remember that conversation. Remembering the Angry Birds conversation, he sighed. He had said that. And it was over the same thing that was his downfall now, those damn angry birds. "I did say that didn't I? Can I just rewrite the lines?"

"Yes you did and no you can't. That blatant disrespect during a punishment definitely earned you a spanking. I wasn't going to spank you anymore tonight but you asked for this." Blaine rubbed his hand across Kurt's warm cheeks.

"Please sir? I'm sorry." Kurt pleaded, really not wanting an added spanking.

Blaine didn't respond, instead bringing his hand down in a quick flurry of spanks, all aimed towards the base of Kurt's cheeks. Left, right, then middle. He did this for twenty one spanks then added two extra spanks on top of the last on in the middle.

Kurt was not expecting this quick attack and grabbed Blaine's ankle as his sit spot flared with renewed fire. The final three spanks burned a spot into his mind and he kicked a bit with each swat.

When Blaine stopped, Kurt thought it was over. However, Blaine paused for a moment to grab the hairbrush from his bedside table and placed it gently on top of his cheeks.

Kurt reached his hand back. "Wait, please. No hairbrush, please Blaine."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pinned it to the small of his back. "Nope. You'll get twenty three with this. Every time you cheat on your lines like that, you'll get a swat with my hand and with the brush for each one. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, back tense. "Yes, sir."

Blaine followed the same pattern he had for the hand swats, this time going slower so each swat could be felt individually. Kurt squirmed and kicked with each one, the bottom of each cheek turning a bright red. When Blaine got the final three, he propped his leg up higher and aimed carefully at the target.

Finishing, he set the brush down and pulled Kurt into his arms against the headboard. Kurt was sniffling, not full out crying since it wasn't a full spanking. But the shame in getting an extra spanking and the pain from the swats he had gotten was enough to cause a few tears.

He curled further into Blaine, tucking his head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Blaine rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before replying. "It's okay. It's over for now."

AN: So yeah, I've definitely done that when I've had to do lines. Luckily I never got caught though. Haha, hope you all liked his little rebellion.


	104. Fluff Interlude

AN: A little needed fluff. I needed it anyways. Enjoy.

Chapter 104

"Were you really not going to spank me again tonight?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence spent snuggled close to Blaine.

Blaine laughed quietly. "I really wasn't. I didn't count on you being a brat though."

Kurt smacked his chest lightly. "Not nice. I'm not a brat. I just have brat-like tendencies."

"If it looks like a brat and acts like a brat…" Blaine teased, relishing the look of mock-outrage on Kurt's face.

"Hmph." Kurt crossed his arms, moving only a bit out of position from Blaine.

Blaine poked him in the side until he relaxed against him again, letting a hand drift down to rub at Kurt's sore backside once he had him in his arms once more. "You know I only say brat with the utmost love."

"Yeah. I know. I never thought of myself in those terms before though." Kurt sighed, kicking off his pants and pulling his underwear back up. He could tolerate being half bare for a little while after a spanking but at some point, it just became embarrassing.

Blaine helped Kurt out, helping him move into an easier position to get clothed before pulling him back down to cuddle. "What did you call that kind of behavior then?"

"The way I would describe it would probably get me another spanking." Kurt admitted.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss to the top of his head. "I figured. It's okay to act like that occasionally. Be prepared to deal with the consequences but I'm not going to think any less of you for it. And I won't describe it in any of those terms I'm sure you're thinking of."

Kurt sighed. "I know. But most people would describe it as bitchy."

Blaine brought a hand down to cup Kurt's warm cheeks. "Others might say that. But they just don't understand a brat when they see one."

Kurt squirmed a bit, taking the warning for what it was and backing off. "I suppose you're right. But I don't know how I feel about being called a brat. I'm a little angel."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say dear."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I'm serious. Can't you see my halo?"

Both of them cracked up a bit at that, neither able to take Kurt seriously when he insisted that he was an angel. Too much evidence to the contrary and he wouldn't be Kurt unless he acted like a brat sometimes.

"You're cute. You know that?" Blaine teased when the laughter finally faded a bit.

"I know. You aren't bad either." Kurt poked his tongue out at Blaine.

"Oh, I'm not bad huh? Isn't that just the best compliment ever?" Blaine retaliated, mock pouting.

"Best you'll get from me anyways." Kurt laughed, rolling out of Blaine's arms and getting up from the bed.

Blaine's mock pout turned into a real one. "And just where are you going?"

"Moisturize. All this crying will kill my skin. Besides, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'm thinking early bedtime."

"Fair enough." Blaine said, watching as Kurt disappeared into the bathroom for a bit. When he came out, Blaine went in to take his place, getting ready for bed himself.

He crossed over to his drawers and pulled out some pajamas, changing quickly while Kurt did his moisturizing. Blaine crawled back into bed, bringing his laptop with him. He queued up a movie on Netflix for them before surfing the internet as he waited for Kurt to finish up.

Kurt clicked close the last of his bottles of moisturizers and was about to head back to bed when his eyes caught on the forgotten pages of lines he had done. Picking it up along with a pen, he went through and crossed out all of the not's he had added in.

Satisfied, he went over to the bed and got under the covers next to Blaine. "What was that?"

Kurt blushed a bit as he answered. "Just fixing a few mistakes I made earlier."

Blaine tugged Kurt closer and gave him a quick kiss. "Not a total brat then."

Kurt smiled at that. "I've been told I have some redeemable qualities."

Blaine read into the shy way Kurt said that and hastened to reassure him. "That you do. You have a lot of wonderful qualities, not the least of which is your cute way of bratting out and then fixing it in your own way. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Kurt sighed as he brought his head down to rest on Blaine's chest, listening to his heart as he responded quietly. "Some days I'm just grateful you'll have me any way. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, feeling Kurt curl even closer to him at the reassuring gesture. "I think you'd get along just fine. But luckily, we don't have to find out. I'm not going anywhere and I won't be letting you get away either."

Kurt reached over and blindly grabbed Blaine's hand, the one that had been used earlier that day to spank him and would be used for the same purpose the next day. He gave it a light squeeze before pressing a kiss to it, hoping Blaine would read into the gesture everything he wanted to express.

Judging by the responding kiss to the top of his head, it seemed Blaine did get it. Kurt pressed play on the movie Blaine had chosen and the two curled closer together as they watched.

Both of their thoughts were a little preoccupied with thoughts of that day and the next one. Having the time to process everything they had gone through already and everything they would get through in the next twenty four hours was important to both of them.

Kurt used the time to try to get in the right frame of mind for the punishments. He pledged to himself he wouldn't have any more brat attacks like earlier with the lines.

Blaine was mentally going over everything else he needed to cover with Kurt and how he wanted to address it. Hoping for the best the next day, both boys settled down to sleep.

AN: So hope you all enjoyed the brief interlude in punishments. It's going to be a painful day of punishment for both so I wanted something nice for them.


	105. Morning Time

AN: I'm back! Go read!

Chapter 105

The next morning, Blaine woke up first and got ready for the day before heading back to the bed. He pulled the covers off of Kurt and rubbed his back as he spoke. "Time to get up. Go take a shower and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes for breakfast."

Kurt rolled over and looked at Blaine through bleary eyes. "What time is it?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Time to get up. Now move."

He left the bedroom then, not wanting to give Kurt the opportunity to brat out at him and get himself in more trouble. He turned the coffee on and set to work fixing pancakes, knowing both of them would need something substantial in their stomachs to get through the day.

Kurt rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Getting ready was a slow process, mostly because of his tiredness. He might have been dragging his feet a bit too but he felt it was justified. After all, it was going to be a very long day.

Still, he made sure to get downstairs before his time was up, not wanting to upset Blaine in any way before he went over his knee. Glancing gratefully at the cup of coffee at his spot, Kurt sat down and began eating quietly, trying not to let his worries prevent him from eating. He didn't want Blaine to think he hadn't learned his lesson the day before.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head when he sat down and began eating, glad that they were starting the morning off without problems. When he finished eating, he glanced over at Kurt and saw he had eaten quite a bit and seemed to be forcing himself to eat more.

He grabbed the plate from him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you for trying. I know you're probably a little too nervous to eat more right now. Just go stand in the corner while I finish up the dishes."

Blaine gestured to an empty corner in the kitchen where he'd be able to keep an eye on Kurt while he worked. Kurt got up and went over to the corner, not too happy about Blaine's watchful eyes on him as he stood staring at the blank walls.

All too soon, the water running at the sink stopped and Kurt heard Blaine walk over to him. "I want you to go upstairs and grab the brush. Then come back down here. Okay?"

Kurt's cheeks clenched involuntarily as he thought about the brush. He hated the damn thing and he hated getting sent to get it. However, he still had some sense and knew that raising an objection at this point would just make his inevitable spanking even worse. He turned from the corner and started walking towards the stairs when Blaine cleared his throat.

Turning around, Kurt gave him a questioning glance. "What are you supposed to do when I tell you to do something?"

Kurt flushed. He had forgotten again. He wasn't doing so well at this rule. "Sorry. Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't take too long." Blaine said, dismissing Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he walked slowly up the stairs. He really couldn't bring himself to move any faster. To him, it seemed like no time passed at all before he was grabbing the brush and heading back downstairs.

Blaine ushered him into the living room where Kurt saw he had pulled a chair from the kitchen. Blaine unbuttoned the pants Kurt had put on and pulled them down, tapping at Kurt's ankle to get him to step out. He pulled them completely off and folded them nicely, putting them on the couch. "You won't be wanting these for the rest of the day. We have a lot of ground to cover and this will spare you a little bit of pain in between spankings."

Kurt groaned a bit at that, accepting the explanation but not really happy about it. After all, it basically told Kurt that he would be too sore the rest of the day to wear pants. It was going to be a very long day.

Blaine walked over to the chair and sat, holding Kurt's hands as he stood in front of him. "First thing on the agenda for today is the disrespect you have been showing yourself. We have talked about this several times and I hate hearing you say bad things about yourself. Calling yourself names, saying that you are stupid or bitchy, is not appropriate. You are smart and amazing and when you talk about yourself like that, it hurts me and you."

Kurt fidgeted, not able to look Blaine in the eye as he lectured. Wanting to get Blaine's stare off of him, Kurt tried to deflect. "You call me a brat. How is that different?"

"Don't even try. You and I both know that brat is hardly an insult. It's my way of describing your behavior sometimes and it is not at all done to put you down or make you feel bad about yourself. Not like the way you call yourself names. Mine is a term of endearment, yours is a put-down." Blaine looked at Kurt, making sure he had him pinned with his eyes. "Does that make sense to you?"

Kurt contemplated lying a bit, wanting to prolong the time before the brush would be spanking him. Still, he knew Blaine would be able to tell right away if he tried. So after a brief hesitation, he answered. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Stop trying to deflect. You've understood from day one the difference between when I call you a brat and when you call yourself a bitch and trying to put off your punishment will only make it worse. Got it?" Blaine's voice hardened, letting Kurt know in no uncertain terms that he had been found out and Blaine wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Yes, sir." Kurt replied meekly, looking down at their conjoined hands.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Now, like I said, this part is about how disrespectfully you refer to yourself. And by the time I'm done, you won't do it again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt swallowed hard as he felt Blaine's grip change, finding himself being pulled over Blaine's knee, the other one pinning his legs down. Blaine kept hold of his hand, giving Kurt nowhere to move.

AN: Sorry for the lack of post yesterday. Surprisingly busy day. Please review.


	106. Length Over Intensity

AN: You know how we left the boys last time. So go read what happens next.

Chapter 106

Trapped in position over Blaine's lap, all Kurt could do was tense up and wait for the first blow to come. And it came, swiftly and painfully striking his cheeks with an unexpected force. Blaine was starting with the hairbrush.

Already, Kurt wanted to plead with Blaine as more swats continued raining down. Still, he had the feeling Blaine was nowhere near even considering stopping. All Kurt could do was wriggle a bit and let out little yelps every time the brush landed.

Blaine watched as the skin of Kurt's cheeks gradually turned pink, then red. He varied his swats, switching spots with every swat. He didn't want any one spot to be sorer than another. He wanted to create a burn that encompassed the whole spanking area.

That goal in mind, Kurt was never able to predict whether his cheeks, his under curve, or his thighs would be spanked next. Blaine kept up an unrelenting pace, breaking down any barriers Kurt might have put up to drown out the spanking. When the brush smacked down on Kurt's cheek after it had been turned a decent shade of red, Blaine heard Kurt begin sniffling steadily.

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. He used his left hand to wipe his face a bit before putting it back on the floor to brace himself. His feet fluttered under Blaine's leg pinning them down. He could do nothing else, totally trapped. Finally, he couldn't hold back his pleas anymore. "Please, no more, I'm sorry."

Hearing Kurt's pleas, Blaine set the brush down. He rested his hand on Kurt's red hot cheeks. "Why are you sorry?"

Kurt cried for a bit longer, sobs getting less frantic as he registered that Blaine had set the brush down and was no longer spanking him. He answered quietly, tears chopping his words a bit. "I was talking about myself in a mean way."

"That's right. We've talked about this before. So let's see if I can show you once and for all just how much I hate when you do that." Blain's hand lifted from Kurt's sore cheeks and came down hard, reigniting the fires in them.

Kurt's tears restarted, flowing steadily as Blaine's hand began peppering down swat after swat on his burning butt. "Nooo." Kurt moaned, trying to pull his hand out of Blaine's grasp so he could protect his sit spots that Blaine was now aiming repeated swats at.

"Yes. I'm going to get my point across to you once and for all." Blaine sternly lectured as he snapped his hand down again and again on Kurt's vulnerable behind.

He was definitely getting the point across to Kurt. Kurt broke into steady sobs, hanging limply over Blaine's knee, only jerking a bit when the swats came down on particularly sore places. Blaine kept him in this state for minute after minute, letting light swats land on Kurt's carefully reddened bottom, making it seem like he was getting spanked hard due to the pain already present even though Blaine was barely spanking him.

Finally satisfied that he had impressed onto Kurt his point, Blaine stopped spanking. He eyed the red bottom over his knee, taking in where it seemed to be darker and some of the places he hadn't gotten as much to keep in mind for the spankings later.

Kurt continued to cry hard, almost unable to believe the spanking was over. That had easily been the longest spanking he had ever gotten from Blaine. His bottom wasn't much worse off than it had ever been despite how long he had lied there but something about being held down for spank after spank, minute after minute, made it feel worse than it was.

When Kurt's cries finally began breaking up a bit, Blaine pulled him up and lightly directed him to the corner. "Wait there for a bit. No rubbing."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his body, grabbing himself tightly so he wouldn't reach down to put out the fire in his nether cheeks. He occasionally rubbed his face on his shirt sleeve, brushing away the tears.

Blaine headed upstairs and grabbed the lotion and a box of tissues before going down to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, Blaine returned to the living room and set the stuff on the couch before returning to where Kurt stood in the corner.

Kurt's tears had mostly stopped, just the occasional hitch in his breath evidence to the fact that he had been crying minutes before. His red butt was clearly on display in the corner, his underwear having been left forgotten on the floor by the chair.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and gently turned him, pulling him into a hug. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and buried his face in Blaine's neck. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Blaine smiled gently at Kurt's whispered words. "I really hope not. Because if it does happen again, I'll make the spanking even longer than that. A fifteen minute spanking would hurt a lot worse."

Kurt tensed just at the thought before melting back against Blaine as he reaffirmed his promise to himself to never, ever insult himself again.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back lightly before pulling back and directing Kurt over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Kurt into his lap, keeping most pressure off his cheeks. He handed him a tissue so he could clean up his face.

Kurt wiped at his tear stained cheeks before blowing his nose. He put the tissue down on the table and leaned into Blaine. Blaine grabbed the glass of water and directed Kurt to drink it. "You lost a lot of water crying earlier. Drink."

Kurt grabbed the glass and took a sip after a quiet 'Yes, sir'. When Kurt had drank about half the glass and was just fiddling with it, Blaine took it and set it back down before nudging Kurt around back over his lap.

Kurt, having seen the lotion on the table, went willingly, letting his body stretch out across the couch and Blaine's lap comfortably. If he wasn't going to be spanked, Kurt was willing to admit that this was a very comfortable position to be in.

AN: That's all for today. No double updates in the foreseeable future. I have to keep you all in a little bit of suspense.


	107. Communication

AN: A little after care coming your way.

Chapter 107

Blaine reached over and picked up the lotion bottle. He poured a bit into his hands and began working it into Kurt's skin, watching as Kurt first tensed at the added pressure to his sore butt before lying limply again.

"I don't want you to dry out too much. With the amount of punishment you're facing today, it could be a problem." Blaine offered as explanation.

Kurt recognized it as the idle chat it was and nodded agreeably. "No objections here. Anything that eases the day for me and my poor butt is fully accepted."

Blaine laughed at that, getting a bit more lotion on his hands as he began rubbing it into the lower portions of the spanked area. Kurt spread his legs a bit, maybe subconsciously trying to entice Blaine into another type of activity.

Ignoring it, Blaine finished rubbing the lotion in and set the bottle back down. "So, that's one more punishment down. What's left on the list for us to talk about?"

Kurt sighed, not wanting to go back to talking about punishment. He felt like he had been spanked long enough for it to last for weeks already. Still, he wasn't going to go looking for more trouble by ignoring the question. "We still have to cover lying, not communicating, disobeying, and disrespecting others. Blaine, I can't take four more spankings."

Blaine lightly patted Kurt's bare butt. "It's not up to you. I'm deciding your punishment and you need to trust me to know what you can and can't handle. Okay?"

Kurt buried his face in his crossed arms, body tense. "Yes, sir."

Blaine gave the back of Kurt's head a small smile as he continued. "But you won't be getting four more spankings. You're looking a bit too sore back here for that."

Kurt let out a breath of relief, turning a bit so he could give Blaine a smile. "Thank you."

"I'm only telling you that because you're communicating with me. Telling me that you aren't sure about something I'm doing or you're nervous. That's something we need to work on so I'm going to reward that behavior. You won't be getting a spanking for not communicating with me this past month. It'd be a bit hypocritical since I was doing the same thing. But also because we are going to make efforts to communicate better today instead." Blaine explained, thumb absentmindedly stroking the back of Kurt's thigh as he spoke.

"How?" Kurt asked, not sure he understood just how Blaine intended to get this rule across.

"I'm going to be asking you how you are feeling at random points today. Honest answer or you earn spanks. So it's in your hands whether you get a spanking for this rule or not. Okay?"

Kurt nodded briefly, remembering the time earlier that year that he had been on this rule because he'd been overusing the word fine. He had gotten the hang of it after a while. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let's go get some lunch. You didn't eat much at breakfast and this kind of thing takes a lot of energy."

Blaine gave Kurt's bottom a pat to indicate he should get up. Kurt moved from the couch to grab his underwear, pulling it on with only a slight wince. He gave his folded jeans a look of distaste and left them on the couch. "You were right about those. I definitely do not want to put them on right now."

Blaine laughed and walked over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking with him to the kitchen. "When will you learn, I'm always right."

Kurt snorted at that. "Yeah, sure."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before shooing him towards his chair. "Sit while I make some lunch."

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, habit kicked in for remembering the verbal answers rule while he was in trouble. He walked over to the chair and slowly sat down, squirming as the weight added an unpleasant pressure to his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he pulled out a knife and began slicing a tomato.

Kurt winced as he put too much weight on a sore spot. "Kind of sore. Not so much when I'm standing but sitting kind of sucks."

Blaine nodded, beginning to stack some vegetable onto bread. "I figured."

He brought a plate over to Kurt and set down the sandwich. "Go ahead and eat. When you finish, you can get up but you'll be spending time in the corner until I'm done so it's up to you which is worse. Sitting or corner time."

Kurt picked up the sandwich and took a bite, not rushing himself. He watched Blaine make himself a sandwich and sit down across from him. Kurt timed it so he finished eating at about the same time, both of them eating in companionable silence. While he didn't feel much like sitting, he wanted the time with Blaine. Standing in the corner was getting old already and he had a feeling he'd be experiencing a bit more of it today.

His suspicions were proven true when Blaine took his plate and sent him towards the corner. "Go think about why you shouldn't lie to me. When you have five good reasons, come find me and we can discuss them."

Kurt sighed as he stood up, grateful to get the pressure off his butt but not wanting to face walls for more time. "Yes, sir."

He dragged his feet as he walked over to the corner, slumping once he was in position. Why shouldn't he lie to Blaine?

Because he'd end up in the corner again. Kurt rolled his eyes as he thought of that. Probably not what Blaine meant. He probably wanted more along the lines of, 'it hurts our relationship', 'causes problems with communicating', that sort of thing.

Well, that's two right there. Kurt brightened at that thought, realizing this corner time could go super-fast if he thought of reasons quickly enough. Thinking, he added 'problems with guilt' and 'can make other people have to lie' before he hit a block.

Not able to think of a good fifth reason, he just settled on 'it breaks the rules' so he could leave the corner and find Blaine.

AN: Review please?


	108. Lies

AN: Here it is. Controversial punishment ahead. Last time I did this, it sparked debate. Please keep in mind, it's fiction. Not recommendation for how people should do stuff in RL. Thanks.

Chapter 108

Blaine was sitting down on the couch when Kurt wandered into the living room. Gesturing Kurt over to him, he pulled Kurt down next to him before asking. "Well, let's hear it. What'd you think of?"

Flushing, Kurt spoke. "It hurts our relationship, causes problems with communication, it-"

Blaine cut him off. "Whoa. One at a time. We're going to talk about these reasons. See if that helps you remember better before you lie why you shouldn't."

Kurt turned red, feeling his cheeks burning at the light scolding tone Blaine was using. He repeated the first one. "It hurts our relationship."

Blaine nodded. "How?"

Kurt sighed, bringing his legs up folded under him before answering. "It makes it harder for you to trust me."

"And why is that a problem? Especially in a relationship like ours?" Blaine asked, pushing Kurt to fully analyze his reason.

Biting his lip, Kurt thought about it for a minute before asking unsure. "Because if you can't trust me, then I could be lying about something important. And it could be a sign that I don't trust you."

"Good. Now, what's the next reason?" Blaine asked, deciding to let Kurt do any further analysis of that one in his head.

"It causes problems with communication and for basically the same reasons I just said. You don't know if what I'm saying is the truth but you'll treat it like it is and that could cause problems." Kurt explained, not needing the prompting to know what Blaine would want.

Blaine nodded. "Okay, next?"

"It can make other people have to lie." Kurt offered hesitantly. Blaine just raised his eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. "I might ask someone to cover for me and then it becomes a whole mess because they have to lie even if they don't want to."

"You aren't responsible for what other people choose to do. No one has to lie for you. But I can definitely see this being a problem with lying. Next?" Blaine explained, not letting Kurt take any blame he wasn't due.

"Right. Umm, it causes me to feel guilty." Kurt blushed, not knowing why he couldn't say that one without turning red.

"And what happens when you're feeling guilty?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing for reassurance.

"I do things to get your attention and not necessarily in a good way. Or I punish myself." Kurt answered quietly, not wanting to admit this but wanting to get through this conversation.

"Which goes back to communication. How are you feeling right now?" Blaine questioned.

"Embarrassed." Kurt answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing. I mean, I feel guilty so I act out so you'll punish me. It's not exactly normal." Kurt said, getting a bit angry at the probing nature of Blaine's questions.

"Since when are we normal? I thought we were too good for normal." Blaine teased, trying to put Kurt back in a good mood. Getting a small smile at that, he continued. "It's not something to be embarrassed about. It's who you are and I love you because of it, not in spite of it, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, final reason?" Blaine asked, just as eager to get through the conversation. He could sense Kurt's unease and didn't like being the source of it even if he knew it was only going to help it.

Kurt took a long time hesitating before he answered. He didn't know how Blaine would feel about this one. "It's against the rules."

Blaine sighed. "Well, that is a good reason not to lie. But why is it against the rules?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Because of all the things I said before?"

"That's true. It's against the rules because I rely on you to tell me the truth. I'm not a mind reader and I need to know that if I do or say something you don't like, you can tell me honestly. Does that make sense to you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "It does. And I'll try."

"Good. Now, let's finish this lesson up." Blaine stood, giving his hand to Kurt.

Kurt reluctantly took it, letting Blaine lead him. He was surprised when they passed the chair where Blaine had spanked him earlier and began questioning where they were going when they headed upstairs. "Where are we going?"

"Bathroom. We're going to wash your mouth out."

Kurt stopped, pulling at Blaine. "Wait, do we have to? Please, can't I just do lines or something?"

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and got him to continue walking. "No, we can't. I want you to associate lying with this kind of punishment. For you to feel this when you are considering lying. Maybe it will help you stay honest."

Kurt whined at the back of his throat as they entered the bathroom and Blaine pushed him to sit at the closed toilet. "I'll remember already. Please?"

"Are you asking me because this is a genuine problem for you or because you just don't like it?" Blaine asked, squatting so he was in front of Kurt.

"I just don't like it." Kurt admitted quietly, grimacing as Blaine returned to opening the soap and running it under water. "It tastes so bad and it's just gross. And it can't be healthy."

Blaine turned to Kurt, sudsy bar of soap in hand. "I did research and bought this soap just because it is safe for this kind of thing. Besides, you aren't swallowing it. Now open."

He moved back to in front of Kurt, waiting as Kurt reluctantly opened his mouth. Sliding the soap in, he told Kurt to shut his mouth around it. "Hold it there for a minute. Then you can rinse."

Kurt squirmed a bit as the soap dripped on his tongue. He tried not to move his mouth at all but the taste still managed to get everywhere, his tongue unable to help getting in contact with it. He whined a bit, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine brushed his hair back, murmuring quietly. "Almost done. Try to remember this next time you lie to me, got it?"

Kurt nodded, glad when Blaine stepped back and pointed him towards the sink. He pulled the soap out and spat as much as he could before running water and scooping it into his mouth, rinsing what he could away. Blaine stood behind him, rubbing his back as he worked at getting the taste out.

AN: That's all for today. Hope some of you are enjoying your three day weekend.


	109. Disobeying

AN: It gets a little rough this time. Go read.

Chapter 109

After giving Kurt a couple minutes to rinse, Blaine turned the water off. "All right. We need to keep going."

Kurt gave one last spit into the sink before standing up. He gave Blaine a slightly resentful look. "I can still taste it."

"You're going to taste it for a while. Rinsing more won't help." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

Kurt followed Blaine downstairs, scraping his tongue on his teeth as he walked. He knew Blaine was right that more rinsing wouldn't get rid of the taste but at least while he rinsed the taste wouldn't be so bad.

Blaine stopped in the living room and took a look at Kurt who was standing there glowering, obviously still upset with the taste of soap in his mouth. "How are you doing?"

Kurt turned a glare towards Blaine. "Fantastic. Who doesn't love the taste of soap?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that answer. "I see."

Before Kurt could register the cool tone of voice and realize he was headed for trouble, Blaine turned him around and landed three hard swats to his butt before twisting him back around.

"Oww." Kurt moaned, trying to reach back to rub. Blaine grabbed onto his hands and gave him a look. "Sorry."

Blaine nodded. "Good. Now answer the question with a little less attitude please."

"I'm okay, I guess. The taste is still bugging me but it's more of a nuisance than anything else." Kurt answered, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"And mentally, how are you doing?" Blaine asked, letting his voice grow soft now that Kurt wasn't bratting out to him.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It's just a lot."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thank you for your honesty."

He pulled Kurt into a hug and held him tightly for a few minutes, letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder for a bit before pulling back. "We need to keep moving. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, reluctantly letting Blaine pull him over to the corner.

"Think about all the ways you disobeyed me this past month. I'll let you know when you can come out." Blaine directed, turning Kurt to face the wall.

Kurt sighed as he stood there, already tired of standing in the corner. And this time, he couldn't control when he would get out. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to get comfortable in some way. He began counting the seconds, trying to guess just how long Blaine was going to leave him there. And he could feel him just behind him, staring at his back. Flushing, Kurt thought of the picture he must make, standing in the corner with only a shirt and underwear on. Kurt groaned quietly, wishing he had put his pants on despite the pain.

Blaine watched Kurt fidget and moan and groan, waiting until he had settled down quietly in the corner and appear to be thinking about what he had told him to before he started the timer. If this meant Kurt was in the corner for 25 minutes as opposed to his normal 18, Kurt had no one to blame but himself.

After the eighteen minutes of quiet had passed by, Blaine called Kurt to him.

Kurt turned around, stomach dropping as he took in the foreboding figure of his boyfriend waiting in the chair to spank him. He slowly walked over, dragging his feet. When he reached Blaine, Blaine grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down past his knees before pulling him over his lap.

Resting a hand on Kurt's still dark pink cheeks, Blaine asked. "Why am I doing this?"

Kurt grumbled a bit under his breath, something vaguely resembling 'to torture me'. Blaine gave him a heavy swat. "Speak up."

Kurt yelped, banging his fist on the ground before he spoke again. "Because I was disobeying you this past month."

"Yup. The rule is that if I tell you to do something, you do it or you safeword. That got a bit lost this past month but let's see if we can help you remember." Blaine agreed, lecturing a bit before raising his hand.

Kurt had time for one thought about the royal we that Blaine had used in his sentence and just where Blaine could stick that royal we before Blaine's hand came down and destroyed all semblance of thought.

Blaine spanked rhythmically this time, landing two swats at each spot before moving to the other side, gradually moving his hand lower and lower. He came to a stop once he reached the halfway point between the knees and butt and tapped Kurt's clenched legs. "Relax a bit."

Kurt turned around to give him an incredulous look. "You want to try relaxing while getting spanked?"

Blaine shook his head. "I phrased that poorly. Unclench a bit or it's just going to hurt you more. And knock off the attitude. Consider just where you are before you decide speaking to me like that is a good idea."

Kurt turned back to glare at the ground, trying to ignore his teary eyes as he let his body un-tense just a bit. Blaine resumed spanking, going back up the ground he had already covered. It was beginning to get very difficult for Kurt to cover his reactions. Each spank caused the fire in his cheeks to flare up again, pushing him closer and closer to the point where he couldn't help vocalizing the pain.

He squirmed a bit when Blaine reached the top of his cheeks again. He really hoped Blaine wasn't going to go back down and up again. It was a lot of swats covering the same, small amount of space and he knew if it happened again, he wouldn't be able to hold back his sobs.

What came was even worse. Blaine could tell Kurt was trying not to let him get in and decided to aim at the more sensitive spots to get a reaction. He began landing swats down at his sit spot, taking aim at the harder to reach middle and outer edges before spanking down his inner thighs. Kurt broke down in tears at these spanks, twisting and kicking as this sensitive area became engulfed in flames.

"Please, oww, not there, owww." Kurt pleaded through his tears as Blaine continued coloring his inner thighs a bright pink.

Once that was done, he went up the fill in the color on Kurt's cheeks, aiming at the white line down the middle. Kurt slumped over his lap at that, giving a kick with every swat as he sobbed. Blaine finished up with two more swats to the cheeks and stopped.

AN: Well then. That's all today.


	110. Naptime

AN: This almost didn't happen today. So much to do. I shouldn't be writing this. I really don't have the time but I love procrastinating.

Chapter 110

Kurt slowly stopped crying, wiping his face as he pushed up from Blaine's lap. Blaine helped him up gently, not sure where Kurt's head would be considering how he had been acting before the spanking.

To his relief, Kurt immediately flung himself into Blaine's arms, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "That really hurt."

"I know." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back for a moment.

Blaine slowly stood, holding Kurt tightly in his arms. He moved them over to the couch and sat with Kurt in his lap. Grabbing the cup of water, he held it up to Kurt's mouth and slowly tipped it to help him drink. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped the few remaining tears from Kurt's face before handing it to him.

Kurt blew his nose and threw the tissue on the table before curling into Blaine. Blaine lay back against the arm, keeping Kurt curled on top of him.

Kurt sniffed and gave Blaine a watery glare. "It really, really hurt."

Soothingly, Blaine nodded. "I know babe."

Kurt rested his head back down, reaching a hand back to rub at the sore skin. It was burning so much that touching it wasn't all that soothing and he winced while he rubbed. "Why did you aim there? It's so sensitive."

"I know." Blaine answered, getting cut off before he could continue.

"Would you please stop saying you know?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. But I know it hurts more there. That's part of why I did it. It got through to you didn't it?"

Kurt gave a reluctant nod, not looking pleased to be answering that. Blaine continued. "Also, the rest of you was a bit too sore for a continued spanking. I had to move the swats to a slightly less spanked area."

"Never again. There is a reason those spots aren't as easily spanked and it's because it is just cruelty to do that." Kurt pouted dramatically.

Blaine gave him a look. "Is it a limit?"

Kurt sighed. "No."

"Then it's fair game." Blaine answered back.

Kurt whined. "But Blaine, it really hurt."

"I know it did. And I'll keep that in mind. Have I ever unnecessarily added an extra element to a spanking? Or have I always had a reason for escalating it?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt thought about it and slumped as he realized the answer. "There's always a reason. But I don't think there's a good reason for that. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk because of that thigh trick."

Blaine reached down and gently rubbed Kurt's thighs. "I didn't spank them that hard. It was more a shock value this time."

"This time?" Kurt moaned. "I'm going to die."

Blaine snorted at that. "You are quite dramatic for someone post-spanking."

"Would you prefer me quieter?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a look that suggested he had better answer carefully.

"Of course not." Blaine denied quickly. "But you're not normally like this."

Kurt yawned, giving Blaine a grin. "I don't know. Guess it's just a weird day and is sparking a weird reaction."

"Understandable. What do you say we take a nap?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt yawn again.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine. "Do I have to move?"

Blaine reached under himself and adjusted the pillow under his back before tightening his arms around Kurt. "Nope."

"Then naptime it is. Night, love."

Blaine smiled. "Sleep well."

Kurt's breathing quickly evened out as he lay curled in Blaine's arms, the spankings and corner time and soap and everything catching up with him. Blaine lay under him, sleep taking a bit more time to catch up. His ordeal was more emotional than physical so it was a bit harder to fall asleep.

Despite Kurt's complaints, Blaine was feeling okay about the last spanking. It wasn't something he had done before but it had seemed a good alternative to continuing to spank very red looking cheeks. He had the feeling Kurt would come to appreciate that when the time came for his final spanking.

Blaine let out a breath of relief when he realized that there was only one spanking left that day. Well, only one as long as Kurt kept his attitude in check and was honest about how he was feeling. Which, judging by the complaints about the spanking, he felt he would be. Maybe a little too honest.

Blaine settled back in the pillow below him and shut his eyes, listening to Kurt's quiet breaths on top of him as he slowly drifted off.

When Blaine woke again, it was to find Kurt no longer on top of him and nowhere in the room. Wondering how he had missed Kurt getting up, Blaine checked the time and found an hour had passed while he slept.

Blaine got up and went into the kitchen. He found Kurt eating an apple at the counter. "Hi, sleepy head." Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled. "Hi. How did you manage to get up without me noticing?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. You were snoring pretty loud so you must have been sleeping deeply."

"I was not!" Blaine exclaimed, going over to poke Kurt in the side. "You take that back."

"Nope." Kurt answered, before taking a crunchy bite of the apple. The look he gave Blaine over the apple was definitely smugness.

Blaine waited until Kurt had swallowed before he shook his head. "Well, I warned you." He pinned Kurt against the counter and began tickling him. Kurt squealed and tried to get away, batting at him with the hand not holding an apple.

"You give?" Blaine asked, teasing his fingers on Kurt's side.

"I give. Now let me eat my apple in peace, you brute." Kurt answered, giving a mock sniff as though this was below his dignity.

Blaine laughed. "Oh whatever. You eat that apple."

"Oh I will." Kurt teased, trying to eat the apple in a sexy way. He quickly discovered this was harder than it looked and grimaced as the bite he took was too big.

Blaine shook his head and walked away from Kurt, calling over his shoulder. "Whenever you're finished, you can come get lotion."

Kurt looked at his apple and took one more big bite to finish it off before quickly following Blaine out to the living room.

AN: There you have it. Might not be an update tomorrow. My apologies in advance.


	111. And Disrespect

AN: Long chapter today. Go enjoy.

Chapter 111

Blaine seated himself on the couch and Kurt walked into the living room. Blushing a bit, he pushed his underwear down before lying down over Blaine's lap. Blaine pushed the underwear down a bit more, wanting to make sure he could get all the parts of his thighs that he had spanked earlier.

Popping open the lotion, he poured a generous amount into his hands and began rubbing it into the red cheeks before him. Kurt sighed and almost melted into Blaine's lap, the cool lotion taking away the remaining burning in his bottom cheeks.

He had taken a look at them in the mirror while Blaine had been napping earlier and he couldn't believe just how red they were. He didn't think he had ever been this well-spanked before and he never wanted to be again. And they still had disrespect to others to get through. He sighed, trying to push these thoughts away and just enjoy the cool feelings on his butt while he could.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh and asked quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Kurt answered reflexively before stiffening a bit and adding. "Just a little worried about the final punishment."

"Good save." Blaine smiled, moving to rub lotion into the pink thighs. Kurt willingly spread his legs to allow Blaine access to his poor inner thighs.

"I'm just not sure if I can take another spanking. Have you seen how red my butt is?" Kurt whined quietly, his genuine nervousness coming out.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm looking at it right now. And it does look pretty darn sore. But I'll bet a spanking on this butt will definitely teach you about being disrespectful to others. Won't it?"

Kurt tensed up a bit, tearing up as he heard it confirmed that he would be getting another spanking on his sore cheeks. "Yes, sir."

Blaine heard the wetness in Kurt's voice and realized that Kurt was already getting upset about his next spanking. He finished rubbing the lotion in and patted the cheeks in front of him lightly. "But that spanking won't be coming for a little bit. We're going to finish it all up before dinner tonight but I want you to take whatever time you need to rest up before that. So the rest of the afternoon is yours to do what you want. When you are ready for your final spanking, come ask me and we will take care of it."

Kurt mentally groaned, hating the idea of having to ask for the spanking. And he didn't want to ask for it yet because he was still so sore but at the same time, having to wait was going to be torture. He pushed up from Blaine's lap and pulled his underwear up, rubbing softly at his butt. "Okay."

"Good. I'll be up in my room when you decide you're ready." Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and stood, quickly exiting the room. If his idea was going to work, he needed Kurt to get into the right frame of mind.

Kurt watched Blaine leave the room and sighed, lying back down on the couch with his butt in the air. Crossing his arms, he rested his chin on them and lay there, thinking hard about whether he wanted to get it done with now or wait. Deciding to wait, Kurt turned his head to the side and sighed, watching the clock tick on the wall as he contemplated his fate. He really didn't want another spanking.

Two hours passed with no movement from Kurt. He had drifted to sleep after a bit before waking back up and looking at the clock. He reached back and rubbed his butt, trying to determine if it was less sore yet.

Sadly, he realized that there was only so much healing he was going to do and he was going to be going into this spanking with a sore butt. That realization in mind, Kurt stood up, steeling himself as he began walking up the stairs to face Blaine.

Blaine had settled down at his desk and was just browsing through people's pictures on Facebook when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning, he faced the door and waited for Kurt to appear.

Kurt stopped in the doorway of the room and looked down at his feet, unable to meet Blaine's stern gaze. "Sir, will-will you give me my final spanking?"

Blaine watched Kurt shift from foot to foot embarrassed as he asked for the spanking. Clearing his throat, he waited until Kurt had looked at him before speaking. "Repeat that. I can't hear you if you're mumbling."

Kurt turned a brighter red, forcing himself to maintain eye contact as he asked in a louder voice. "Will you give me my final spanking?"

"What is the spanking for?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms as he continued to present a stern front to Kurt.

"Being disrespectful to you and other people." Kurt answered, wringing his hands together.

"That's right. We've talked about this many, many times before. And yet, here you are, about to get yet another spanking for such naughty behavior. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Blaine scolded.

Kurt dropped his gaze and shook his head. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

"You will be." Blaine answered back ominously. He stood up and crossed the room. Reaching Kurt, he grabbed him by his upper arm and guided him out of the room. Pulling him downstairs, Blaine escorted him over to the chair and sat before pointing at the coffee table. "Grab me the brush."

Kurt felt the strength in Blaine's grip on his arm and worried about the future of his butt. When he heard Blaine ask for the brush, Kurt's heart stopped for a second, worry taking over his body. He reluctantly went to the table and grabbed it, hand shaking a bit as he handed it to Blaine.

Blaine took the brush and set it down beside him. Grabbing the waistband of Kurt's underwear, he pulled them down to his knees before lecturing quietly. "I don't appreciate you not following this rule. This is one rule that you have consistently and repeatedly broken and I want you to know that I don't like it. You deserve every bit of the spanking you are about to get and I hope it gets through to you."

Kurt shivered at the cold tone of voice and let Blaine pull him over one knee. Blaine pinned Kurt in place, trapping his legs between his own. He reached down and grabbed both of Kurt's hands, forcing Kurt to rely entirely on Blaine's grip to be held up.

Kurt squirmed in nervousness. Never before had Blaine pinned him quite so tightly. He knew he was in for a painful time if Blaine felt the need to trap him down this much.

Blaine rested his hand heavily on Kurt's cheeks. "The disrespect will stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered quietly, already on the verge of tears.

Blaine lifted his hand up and brought it down hard in one heavy swat, covering the middle of Kurt's red cheeks.

Kurt cried out, the sting rapidly radiating through his whole spanked bottom.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and helped him sit up, pulling him into a hug. "Good. We're done then. You did so well."

Kurt was confused for a second, not sure why the swats had stopped and he had been released. He realized quickly though that Blaine didn't intend to spank him more and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, burying his face. As he did this, he began quietly crying.

AN: So that's all folks. Tell me what you think. I figured Kurt had been well punished enough and the act of submitting for the spanking would be enough. I might update tomorrow. We shall see.


	112. Afterwards

AN: Glad you all enjoyed the little twist. Now go listen as the boys talk. And talk.

Chapter 112

Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms and carried him back to the couch, whispering quietly. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay babe."

Kurt stopped crying a lot slower than he had started, keeping his face buried in Blaine's neck as he felt Blaine arranging him in his lap. The relief he felt going through him that the punishments were over, that he wouldn't be going through another spanking….Kurt shuddered.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, concerned at the amount of tears and the shaking Kurt was doing.

Kurt nodded, trying to get himself under control so he could explain. "I-I just, I'm so glad it's over. And it wasn't as bad as I thought. You had me thinking it would be a lot worse than that."

Blaine made a noise of agreement. "I know. It wasn't the nicest thing ever but I figured it would be better than another spanking."

"So much better. I was so worried about having to get another spanking. I'm so sore from the last few." Kurt agreed, reaching back to rub at his stinging backside. "That one swat was more than enough."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm glad. I was looking at you after the last spanking and decided I just couldn't do it again."

"And yet you still made me go through all that? Asking you for it and getting the brush for you? So cruel." Kurt shook his head, giving Blaine a mock stern look.

"I had to make it dramatic enough to still be punishment even without the spanking. I'd say you learned your lesson well enough without the spanking. Plus, I was so pleased with how well you listened to me. No complaints about having to ask or get the brush. You definitely earned the freedom from another spanking." Blaine praised Kurt, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt blushed, ducking his head back into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled at that and went back to rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt sighed and rested against Blaine as he took in the idea that he wasn't facing any more spankings, any more corner time. At least, not until the next time he broke a rule. The past day had been a very effective punishment for the past month and Kurt was determined after this that he would never break so many rules again. He didn't think his butt could take it.

Blaine was just relishing having Kurt in his arms and knowing that he no longer would have to do something to cause him pain. He'd do it if he had to but he was glad that the punishments were over for now. He just wanted to spend time with Kurt in a less painful way for both of them.

Kurt eventually moved off of Blaine's lap, blushing a bit as he pulled his underwear back up. "I don't know why it's so embarrassing. It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a hug at his nervous explanation. "It's different and we both know it. Being naked for sex and being naked for punishment are two very different things."

Kurt nodded, not looking at Blaine. "So speaking of sex…"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's obvious change of subject, letting it happen since he wanted to talk about it too. "Well, speaking of sex, what?"

"When can we have sex again? Because let me tell you, I have missed it. Like, a lot." Kurt asked, turning red.

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. I've missed it too. I was thinking we could spend all day tomorrow in bed together. No technology, no distractions. Just occasional breaks for food and bathroom."

"That sounds really nice. Think we could start tonight?" Kurt asked, trailing his hand down Blaine's chest.

Blaine grabbed the wandering hand and held it tightly. He gave Kurt a smile. "No. I think something we need to consider changing is how closely we associate punishment and sex."

Kurt pulled back and gave Blaine a look. "What does that mean?"

Blaine sighed. "Hear me out. Okay?" He waited for Kurt's nod before continuing. "In the past, we have let punishments be followed by sex of some sort. I've been looking online and it makes sense to me that we wait until the next day after a punishment before we can have sex. Just to make sure that neither of us are confusing one for the other."

"But I don't want to wait." Kurt pouted.

Blaine laughed. "I don't either. But I want to make sure that both of us are in the right mind-frame for it and that neither of us isn't feeling up for it. Because Kurt, as hot as I find it to spank you for fun, spanking you for punishment doesn't turn me on. After punishing you, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Kurt mock-grumbled. "I'd be more okay if you would have sex with me."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. Kurt sighed. "But I understand your point and I guess it makes sense. But let the record show that I still think it sucks."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Agreed. Suck-ish but necessary."

"Well in that case, can we eat? I mean, since we can't have sex, we might as well eat." Kurt sighed, acting as though it was such a hardship on him.

Blaine laughed and lightly pushed Kurt off his lap and onto the couch next to him. "Yes, we can. I'll go heat up some pasta. You can go get cleaned up."

Blaine went into the kitchen and set to fixing up dinner while Kurt headed into the bathroom in Blaine's room to wash his face with a few of his products. When he was done, he looked a little less like he had spent the day in and out of tears. He headed downstairs and the two boys ate dinner together before settling in front of the television for a marathon of bad reality tv.

They fell asleep on the couch, spooned together and holding on tightly.

AN: So there we are. Day of pain and punishment is over. Day of sex to come. And it might not be tomorrow. Sorry. Busy Mondays.


	113. The Following Day

AN: Sorry. I'm so sorry. I meant to update last week before I headed to my grandmother's for the holiday. But time slipped away. And considering the contents of this chapter, I hope you all can understand why I couldn't write this at my grandmother's house. Go enjoy.

Chapter 113

Kurt jerked awake, looking at the clock sitting on the mantle. Wiping his eyes, he rolled off the couch, gently disengaging himself from Blaine's arms. He headed over to the bathroom and took care of his morning routine before walking back over to the living room.

Watching Blaine for a minute, Kurt smiled at Blaine's sleep disheveled hair. It made him look younger than he was and Kurt wanted to run his fingers through the hair. However, as Blaine moved on the couch a bit and presented his slightly tented pants towards Kurt, he had a different thought.

Kneeling down, Kurt gently worked Blaine's pants down so he could get his hands on Blaine's morning wood. Kurt worked his hand up and down Blaine's cock, keeping an eye on Blaine so he didn't wake him too soon. Once Blaine was fully hard, Kurt licked his lips before sinking his mouth down around Blaine.

Blaine woke slowly, a pleasant sensation filling him and surrounding him. He couldn't feel Kurt anywhere by him and he peeked his eye open, looking next to him. Not seeing Kurt, he glanced down and groaned out loud at the beautiful sight.

Kurt's mouth was stretched around Blaine's cock, eyes half closed with pleasure as Kurt worked his tongue around Blaine. Blaine reached down and threaded his hand in Kurt's hair, gently tugging. "Good morning."

Kurt murmured around Blaine's cock, vaguely resembling a reply. Still, the vibrations from the speech sent Blaine pleasurable feelings that shook him. He bucked his hips up, needing more.

Kurt laughed around Blaine, pulling up a bit to work his tongue around the tip of Blaine's cock, catching a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves as he trailed his tongue up the back of his cock.

Blaine groaned, writhing beneath Kurt's mouth as Kurt began humming as he moved slowly back down Blaine's cock, taking him entirely in his mouth before moving back up. When Kurt reached the top once more and sucked hard, Blaine came, shooting into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallowed around Blaine, a bit of come escaping his mouth. When Blaine seemed to be finished, Kurt pulled up and licked his lips clean.

Blaine sighed, reaching blindly down towards where Kurt had last been. Feeling his hair beneath his hand, Blaine gently stroked his head. "Very nice."

Kurt blushed, not sure how he felt about essentially being pet by his boyfriend as he kneeled next to him. Well, his brain wasn't too sure how he felt but judging by his erection, other parts of him definitely didn't mind. He hesitantly scooted closer, leaning his head against the couch as Blaine continued lightly running his fingers through his hair.

When Blaine felt like he had a bit more energy returned to him, he let his hand move down to stroke Kurt's cheek and lift his head a bit so Blaine could lean down and give him a kiss.

Kurt returned the kiss eagerly, not having gotten his own pleasure yet. Blaine pulled Kurt up onto the couch next to him, continuing to kiss him, letting his tongue run through Kurt's mouth. He brought his hand down and began palming Kurt through his pajama pants.

Kurt bucked into Blaine's hand, seeking more of the friction. Blaine ground his hand down a little harder before pulling Kurt's pants down and properly gripping Kurt's erection in his hand. Kurt's head fell back with a gasp as his hips shot forward into Blaine's tight grip around him.

Blaine maneuvered them carefully so he was on top of Kurt, straddling him as he continued jerking Kurt off. He leaned down and began placing hard kisses down Kurt's neck, sucking and biting to mark Kurt as he felt Kurt writhing under his hands.

As he felt Kurt get closer, he moved down Kurt's body, continuing to kiss and nip at every bit of exposed flesh until he reached Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt cried out as Blaine's mouth surrounded him, warming his flesh and providing a warm, wet vacuum that Kurt bucked into as he came with a shout.

It was Blaine's turn to swallow around Kurt, licking up every little bit that escaped him as Kurt continued to writhe and squirm under him. Finally satisfied that Kurt was clean, he pulled up and laid down, half on top of Kurt, half beside him.

Kurt huffed out a breath, laughing a bit. "That is definitely my preferred way of waking up."

"You're telling me." Blaine smiled, turning to give Kurt a gentle kiss. He grimaced as he looked at Kurt's neck.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, reaching up to his neck.

"I might have gotten a little carried away." Blaine offered weakly, looking at the various red marks he had left on Kurt's neck. He loved to see them on Kurt's skin but Kurt hated when he left marks on him. Especially now that scarf season was over.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And this is why I buy concealer."

Blaine gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Kurt eyed Blaine for a bit before closing his eyes and smiling. "It's okay. I'll just have to return the favor later."

Blaine gave a smile of his own at the thought, snuggling down closer to Kurt. At least, he did for a minute before his body started sending him messages that he needed to get up. "Be right back." Shimmying out from behind Kurt, Blaine headed over to the bathroom.

Kurt watched him go before getting up and heading over to the kitchen, pulling out a couple eggs and bread. By the time Blaine came back from taking care of his morning business, Kurt had whipped up some French toast for the two of them.

Blaine sat down across from Kurt at the table and they silently ate their way through the stack of French toast. When they finished, Blaine did the dishes before heading upstairs to find Kurt lounging on his bed. Naked.

Grinning, Blaine pulled off his shirt before getting on the bed. "Well, I like this. What's the occasion?"

"You made me wait yesterday with the promise that you'd spend the day having sex with me today. I expect you to keep your promise."

AN: Hope my American readers had good holidays. To the rest of you, sorry our celebrations prevented my story from being updated. Hope you enjoyed.


	114. Say Please

AN: More sexy times ahead. Yay!

Chapter 114

"I did promise that, didn't I?" Blaine asked, lying next to Kurt and running his hand down Kurt's arm.

"Yep. Now get to it." Kurt teased, sprawling back on the bed.

Blaine laughed, sitting up so he could take in all of Kurt. Grabbing his arm, he quickly flipped Kurt over and straddled him, his cock straining against his sweats as he sat just below Kurt's butt.

Kurt let out a small yelp, not expecting the fast move. His cock grew harder at the rough handling and he ground his hips back against the hard-on he felt pressing against him. Blaine leaned down and lightly bit the back of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to let out a groan as his body slackened under Blaine.

Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's side, reaching under to brush against his nipple before coming to a stop on Kurt's hip. Blaine sat back up and looked down at Kurt's butt. Seeing the still pink skin there, he couldn't resist grabbing both cheeks and lightly squeezing.

Kurt moaned, pushing back into Blaine's hands. He'd seen his rear in the mirror earlier and knew it still was a decent shade of pink. It was still sore but not so much that he couldn't feel the pleasure in the actions. "Blaine."

Hearing Kurt groan out his name, Blaine stopped holding his butt and asked worriedly. "What is it? Does it still hurt?"

"No, don't stop." Kurt whined, wiggling his hips a bit.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheeks, feeling the residual warmth there. "Does it still hurt?"

Kurt sighed. "Not in a bad way. It's mostly just turning me on."

"And the rest of it?" Blaine asked, ignoring the attitude in Kurt's voice. He knew he was being a cock-blocker right then but he wasn't going to let Kurt distract him from making sure he was okay.

"It hurts a bit when I sit but that's not that big a deal. Just a reminder from yesterday to not break rules. Now can we get back to sexy times?" Kurt huffed out, really wanting to not talk about it.

Blaine leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Can I get a please?"

Kurt shivered at the dark tone, turning his head so he could look in Blaine's direction. "Please?"

Blaine grinned. "I like the sound of that. I think I'm going to make you beg for this one."

With those words, he got up from the bed. Kurt let out a low whine in the back of his throat, turning to look at Blaine. "Blaine, come back."

Blaine continued over to his destination, grabbing some things he would be needing for their day of sex from his night stand before turning back to the bed. "Turn back over."

Kurt obeyed, his frustration evident in his movement as he turned to face down on the bed and not watch Blaine in his preparations. Blaine smiled and walked back over to the bed, moving to the head of the bed first. Grabbing Kurt's hands, he quickly tied them together at the top of the bed.

Kurt tugged at his hands for a second before relaxing in the bonds, tilting his head up at Blaine. Blaine gave him a kiss before heading down the bed. Grabbing one of his spare pillows, he tugged Kurt's hips up and placed the pillow under so he was arching his back to better present his butt for Blaine.

Satisfied, Blaine got on the bed and spread Kurt's legs, settling himself between them. Bending down, he reached under Kurt and slipped a cock ring on Kurt, giving a small grin as he heard Kurt groan at that. "Like I said, I want to hear you beg today."

Kurt laughed exasperatedly at that. "Please, Blaine?"

Blaine gave a small chuckle at that. "Well, those are the right words. But not quite the right attitude for it. But we'll get there. I'm sure."

Kurt rolled his eyes, just imagining the look on Blaine's face. "Whatever. Can we get started please?"

Blaine gave Kurt a light smack. "Bossy. You aren't in the position to be making demands right now."

"Blaine." Kurt said, mentally giving Blaine a look. He groaned when he felt Blaine's tongue swipe against his hole in one quick move.

Blaine could hear Kurt's tone of voice and didn't want to push his boyfriend. Tied up or not, pissed off Kurt was scary. He set to work with his tongue, exploring every crevice of Kurt within reach. He felt Kurt's squirming and shivers as his tongue pressed a bit further into Kurt before moving on.

Kurt stretched his legs as wide as he could, hoping to give Blaine more room to work with his magical tongue. Blaine continued working his tongue for several minutes, leaving Kurt a whining mess below him. Pulling up, Blaine grabbed the tube of lube and began prepping Kurt.

Kurt moaned when Blaine's tongue was replaced with a finger, quickly breaching his hole. "More, more Blaine." Kurt groaned, pushing back at Blaine's finger.

Blaine added a second one, thrusting them in and out quickly before adding a third. Kurt hissed at the slight sting. It had been a while. Still, he was so turned on at this point he just wanted Blaine's cock already.

Blaine made sure Kurt was stretched out before pulling out. Rolling on a condom, he lubed up and began slowly pressing into Kurt. It was torture for both him and Kurt. He could feel as slowly, bit by bit, his cock was pressed into the warmth of Kurt. Kurt could slowly feel himself being filled, Blaine not moving anywhere near as quickly as he wanted. "Please, Blaine, please."

Blaine heard Kurt's pleas and took that as the signal to begin thrusting in and out quickly. "That's it. Take it babe. Tell me how much you want it."

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine began fucking him, feeling him brush past his prostate. His cock lay trapped in the ring, ready to come if it wasn't for the tightness stopping him. "Oh, yes. Faster, harder. Please Blaine! Need it, need to come, please."

Blaine groaned loudly, shooting at Kurt's words, feeling Kurt clenching around him. Reaching down, he began stroking Kurt's cock, further pushing him to that edge he couldn't go over. Kurt moaned, thrashing in his bonds. "Please, please, need it, please."

Hearing the desperation in Kurt's voice, Blaine slowly pulled the cock ring off, teasing Kurt as he did so. When it was off, he gave Kurt's cock one last stroke and listened as Kurt came loudly, yelling his pleasure before slumping down on the bed.

AN: So yeah. I meant for talking but not this kind. Oops? Oh and this story is now officially longer than the other one. Celebration time! Probably an update every day this week. I will try. But no double updates. No time for that.


	115. Just Like Bunnies

AN: Teenagers. Gotta admire that stamina. Plus it's fiction so…go read.

Chapter 115

The blissed-out look on Kurt's face didn't fade as Blaine untied his hands and rubbed his arms a bit to restore circulation. It didn't fade as Blaine pulled his pillow out from under Kurt. It didn't fade as Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and curled up around him. Only after several minutes of no more stimulation did Kurt finally start coming out of his orgasm-blown mind.

By the time Kurt did come out of it, Blaine was feeling pretty good about himself and his ability to pleasure his boyfriend. He laughed when Kurt blinked for the first time in a while and looked around, startled. "Back with us then?"

Kurt nodded. "That was…wow. A month without sure makes it super good when you finally have it."

"Well, we won't be taking any more months off. So enjoy this feeling." Blaine teased.

"Oh trust me. I am. God, why didn't we start doing this last night and just fuck through the night and into today?" Kurt groaned, stretching out his limbs before curling back towards Blaine.

"Because we had to separate punishment and sex, remember?" Blaine answered back, eying his boyfriend's lithe body.

Kurt hummed. "That's right. I would have objected more if I had known just what I was missing out on."

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing a bit at Kurt's words. "Wasn't it worth the wait though?"

"It was pretty damn good. But I guess I'm still not sure why we didn't do it last night. I mean, it's not like you to say no to sex." Kurt turned on his side so he was looking at Blaine.

Blaine snorted. "That's an understatement. But I didn't want it to be tied to punishment at all."

"What does that mean though? I don't think of sex and punishment in the same way at all so what's the harm in it?" Kurt asked, completely confused about Blaine's reservations.

Blaine sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it so Kurt would get where he was coming from. "Well, if I spanked you and then immediately started fucking you, it would probably be pretty painful. Plus, you might start always associating spanking with ultimately getting pleasure and then spanking wouldn't be much of a punishment for you."

"But you've done it for fun before. How is that different?" Kurt asked.

"The emotions are different. When it's punishment, you know that I'm upset with you and it's not intended for pleasure and so it isn't pleasant. But when it's fun, both of us are in the right frame of mind to enjoy it." Blaine answered.

"I can see what you mean. I don't think I would start thinking that I want to get punished so I can have sex though. That's kind of ridiculous."

Blaine shrugged. "It wouldn't be an actual thought. It'd be sort of subconscious. You'd stop thinking of spanking as such a negative punishment and then we'd have more trouble."

"You really think I'd do that?" Kurt asked, looking a little hurt that Blaine would think he'd start seeking out trouble just to get spanked.

Blaine hastened to reassure him. Stroking his cheek, Blaine spoke. "It's not just you. I was doing more research online and a lot of couples with relationships like ours will take steps to keep sex separate. It's a biological thing."

Kurt nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's hand. "You and your research. It's getting in the way of my sex life."

Blaine laughed, relieved because if Kurt could complain about his sex life, he understood what Blaine had been trying to say and was okay with it. "It's not getting in the way right now."

Kurt's eyes grew darker and before Blaine knew it, Kurt was straddling him. "True enough. I think it's your turn to beg for it."

Blaine gulped, groaning loudly as Kurt bent down and began sucking along the pulse point on his neck. "Oh, Kurt, your mouth."

Kurt laughed under his breath as he sat up and heard Blaine whine quietly. Reaching over, he picked up the lube. Sliding down Blaine's body, he began gently circling the outside of Blaine's hole, lightly pushing in once Blaine was relaxed. Curling his finger up, he watched as Blaine bucked under him and began growing harder.

Working his finger in and out, he added another then another, stretching Blaine out to prepare him for his cock. It had been even longer for Blaine so Kurt took his time, listening to Blaine's moans and watching his hands clench tightly on the blanket.

Pulling his fingers out, Kurt rolled a condom on and pulled Blaine's legs up, lining up with his entrance. Blaine groaned as he felt himself getting stretched around Kurt's erection. Kurt pushed all the way in before stopping, gently stroking Blaine back to full hardness after the slight pain of entrance.

Blaine started wriggling a bit, enjoying the feeling of fullness. Kurt began slowly thrusting back and forth, watching the way Blaine's eyes fell shut and he groaned every time Kurt was fully inside him.

"You feel so good. So good, Blaine. Do you like it? Does it feel good for you?" Kurt groaned, the tightness pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Blaine nodded, bucking up to meet Kurt's thrusts. "It's so good. Harder, please, go faster."

Kurt moved even faster at that, thrusting his hips. As he felt himself get close to the edge, he began working his hand up and down Blaine's leaking cock, bringing him over the edge with him.

Both boys came with shouts, heavy pants filling the room as both of them came down. Kurt pulled out slowly, disposing of the condom and grabbing some tissues to quickly wipe Blaine down before lying down on the bed.

Blaine didn't open his eyes, just reached blindly for Kurt's body and pulled him closer as his heart rate slowed down. Kurt snuggled even closer to Blaine, feeling Blaine put a possessive arm around him. "Nap time?"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed before silence filled the room as both of them drifted into sex-induced sleep.

AN: So yeah, review please?


	116. Cavity Inducing

AN: Because we all could use some sugary sweetness. Beware of fluff.

Chapter 116

When he woke, Blaine rolled out of bed with a slight wince. He headed over to the bathroom and laughed when he saw the various hickeys he had on his body. He took care of his business there and went downstairs to make them some lunch, sticking with something simple so he could eat it in bed with Kurt.

Carrying a plate upstairs, he set it down on his nightstand before crawling back into bed with Kurt. Kurt had sprawled out in his absence and was lying face down, head buried in pillows. Blaine laid down half on top of him. "Kurt, time to wake up."

Kurt mumbled and tried to shake Blaine off of him. "No. Sleep."

Blaine laughed, gently stroking a hand down Kurt's back. "But then you can't eat the delicious sandwiches I just made for us."

Kurt's stomach growled at the mention of food and Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. "Do I have to get up to eat?"

"I'm afraid so." Blaine answered back, moving off of Kurt.

Kurt groaned and turned over, stretching out. "I wish food would just appear in my mouth so I could still sleep and eat at the same time."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, looking from Kurt to the plate before picking up a sandwich half and holding it to Kurt's mouth. Kurt turned pink as he bit into the sandwich, reaching up to take it from Blaine. "S'good."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's mumble around the food in his mouth, watching as Kurt sat up so he could eat the sandwich without a choking hazard. "Well, thank you. I am quite the chef, I know."

"It's a sandwich. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Kurt teased, taking another bite out of his sandwich before reaching for another.

Blaine pouted at Kurt. "You don't think I could be a chef with my sandwich talents?"

Kurt reached over and patted Blaine on the arm. "It's okay. You're still an excellent sandwich maker."

Blaine gave a mournful sigh after he finished his sandwich. "But still, all my dreams about being a professional chef, ruined. Absolutely ruined."

Kurt laughed at the dramatics of his boyfriend, watching as he flopped back on the bed and placed an arm over his face. "Well, you certainly have a career in theater waiting for you. Drama queen."

Blaine peeked out from under his arm. "Drama queen? How dare you?"

Blaine reached out and poked Kurt in the side, smirking as he let out an involuntary giggle. "I'll show you drama queen."

Kurt caught his hands before he could start tickling. "Wait. I take it back. No tickles. I just ate."

Blaine twisted his hands in Kurt's grip so he could hold them. "Fine. No tickles for now. But you just watch out. Calling me a drama queen. It's like you've never met yourself."

"Well, I haven't. It's actually physically impossible." Kurt quipped.

Blaine glared at him, breaking character when Kurt laughed. "Okay. I suppose that's a good point. Now what are we doing with the rest of our day?"

Kurt stretched out again, lazily turning to face Blaine. "I don't know. I know I said I wanted a full day of sex but I don't know how much more I'm up for."

"Getting old huh?" Blaine joked, laughing when Kurt shot him a look. "I'm just kidding. I'm tired still too. Want to watch movies?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good."

Blaine rolled back out of bed, taking the plate with him. "I'll go clean this up and then we can start."

"Okay." Kurt agreed, getting out of bed to head to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror and decided he would need to have words with Blaine. Turning around, he rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom.

He entered the bedroom and stood in the doorway, giving his boyfriend a look. "What'd I do?" Blaine asked, recognizing the look in Kurt's eyes.

"Do you not see the problem here?" Kurt asked, gesturing to his neck and chest.

Blaine looked at Kurt, proud of himself as he saw all of the marks he had left on Kurt. "I'm not seeing a problem."

"Blaine." Kurt whined out before catching himself and beginning again in a more serious tone. "Blaine, I can't cover all of this. I mean, honestly, it looks like I got in a fight with a vacuum and lost."

Blaine laughed at that, getting up from the bed and crossing the room to Kurt. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Blaine gave him a kiss on the lips before replying. "I'm sorry. You're just so damn beautiful I can't resist. I'll help you cover the ones that are visible."

Kurt sighed, losing the tension in his body as Blaine kissed him. "Fine. But try not to add anymore this weekend, okay? Or at least put them somewhere less visible."

Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to one of the bigger marks. "Agreed. Now let's go watch our movies."

He pulled Kurt over to the bed and they curled up together. Before Blaine hit play, he couldn't resist adding one more thing. "Besides, you can't get too mad at me. You left your fair share of hickeys on me."

Kurt turned bright red. "Shut up. Those were on accident. I bet you did this on purpose just to embarrass me."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah. Because I have that much mental capacity when we are having sex to think these things out."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm still thinking it was on purpose."

Laughing, Blaine pressed play. "Think what you want. But that just means I'll be thinking the same things about you."

Kurt groaned, hitting his forehead gently against Blaine's shoulder. "Can we just watch the movie?"

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, chuckling quietly. "Of course, love."

AN: So just fluff today. Just in case today's episode hurts. I don't know how much more of sad!Blaine I can take. It hurts L


	117. A Reminder

AN: So this chapter is just, ugh. I forgot something important and since no one reminded me in their reviews, I'm guessing maybe everyone else forgot too.

Chapter 117

The movie was just getting to the good point when Kurt's phone went off. Reaching over, he picked it up and glanced at the screen. What he saw there made him stiffen.

Shit. The whole reason they had started this weekend, the catalyst for all of this, and they had forgotten. Kurt looked up to see if he would be able to sneak away from Blaine for a bit to deal with the message. However, Blaine had felt Kurt tense as he looked at his phone and was now watching Kurt curiously.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned by the stricken look on Kurt's face.

"It-it's Chandler." Kurt said quietly, turning the phone to show Blaine the text from Chandler asking if everything was okay.

Blaine felt himself grow tense at those words, eyes narrowing as he looked at Kurt's phone. Somehow, in all the discussions about the past month, they had forgotten to have a talk about Chandler. And here he was, like a ghost from the past, rising up to remind them they weren't done with dealing with their problems.

"Better reply to him." Blaine stated quietly, staring intently at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, sliding his finger across the phones screen and opening the keypad. Sighing, he found Chandler's number and hit call. As he listened to the phone ring, he stared back at Blaine, his gaze heavy.

Blaine watched as Kurt called Chandler, not really taking in the words that Kurt was saying, watching as he got off the bed and began pacing as the conversation grew more heated. Finally, Kurt hung up and turned to face the bed again, eyes red-rimmed. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, coming back into his head.

"I was cheating on you." Kurt said, disbelief coloring his voice as he admitted this. He hadn't thought he was before but when he told Chandler that he had a boyfriend, Chandler had gone off on him, telling him that he had been leading him on, convincing him he had a chance and that they were on their way to being more than friends.

Blaine's heart broke a bit as he heard how upset Kurt was with what he was saying. As well, it hurt him to hear those words coming from Kurt at all, even if he had already known about it. He held his hand out to Kurt and pulled him back down on the bed when Kurt grabbed his hand.

Kurt curled up into Blaine's arms, crying quietly. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't think I was but he said I had been leading him on and that I had him convinced we were more than friends. I-I didn't mean to."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, letting him get out all the tears as he listened to Kurt speak. As he listened, he thought about what they were going to do about this. He didn't know how both of them could have forgotten about it during all the punishments the day before unless it wasn't that big of a deal. And yet, hearing Kurt cry in his arms, Blaine could tell that it was a big deal, a bigger deal than either had thought.

"Blaine? Say something." Kurt pleaded, looking up at Blaine from where he was curled up, taking in the sad look on Blaine's face.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not really sure what to say here."

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, hearing the monotone to Blaine's voice and interpreting it as Blaine pulling away from him out of anger.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. Honestly, I'm a little shocked I forgot about this. And I'm wondering if me forgetting about it is a sign that I shouldn't do anything about it."

"I didn't remember either. I feel kind of bad about that. I mean, I was leading him on, letting him think that he might have a boyfriend out of this and I totally forgot about him. Even if I was just considering him a friend, I should have more consideration than that, shouldn't I?" Kurt asked, totally unsure as to what he was supposed to be feeling about all of this.

"I-I really don't know what to do with this." Blaine admitted, looking at Kurt for the first time since Kurt had started crying.

"Am I in trouble for this? Are you going to punish me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to? We don't really have a rule about cheating. And I said we were done with the past month." Blaine asked, needing Kurt's input on this. Before they had started the weekend, Kurt hadn't been feeling like he deserved punishment for the Chandler incident and since it wasn't explicitly against the rules, Blaine wouldn't force punishment for it.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees and shrugged. "I want to be done with it all. But after talking to him, I realize that what I did was cheating and I feel absolutely terrible. How could I do that to you?"

"You were trying to get my attention."

"That's no excuse. I still shouldn't have been flirting with some stranger like that. I mean, what kind of boyfriend does that? Just starts flirting with random people for attention?" Kurt shook his head, looking like he was already beating himself up inside for everything.

"The kind of boyfriend who felt like he was being ignored and neglected for no good reason and was desperate to do something that would get his boyfriend back." Blaine answered back understanding. He was doing a bit of his own self-kicking as he thought about how he had contributed to all of this.

Kurt sighed. "We both screwed this one up. Didn't we?"

Blaine nodded. "Now the question is, how do we go on from here?"

Groaning, Kurt put his face in his hands. "Why couldn't we have remembered this yesterday so it could have been dealt with already?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. But we didn't so now we have to figure out just what we are going to do."

AN: I totally forgot about Chandler. Then I was falling asleep last night and remembered and was kicking myself for forgetting. I really don't know what I'm going to do. You all tell me what you think, has Kurt been punished enough? Does more need to happen or can they talk through this one?


	118. What Does It Mean

AN: I read everyone's thoughts and I agree with a lot of you. So go read and tell me what you think.

Chapter 118

Blaine sighed, getting up from the bed and pacing a bit. He finally stopped and turned to face Kurt on the bed. "I really don't think I should punish you for this. I know I said it was cheating before and I still stand by that, but I don't think you intended for it to be that. And intention matters in this."

"But how much does intention really matter? I didn't intend to cheat but that's what I did. I just-I can't even believe it." Kurt shook his head, looking like he was in total disbelief at the idea.

"I think the lines aren't as cut and dry as we think about cheating. I was really upset last week when I found out about it but now that I have some distance from it and I know why, I can see why you wouldn't consider it cheating." Blaine rubbed his head, getting a bit of a headache as his thoughts went in circles.

While he was glad Kurt hadn't been physically cheating, at least it would have saved them from having to figure out just what they considered this to be and how they would deal with it. It would be a lot clearer and wouldn't have as much gray area for debate.

Kurt groaned, the same thoughts going through his head. When he had been texting Chandler, he hadn't even been considering what he might have been leading Chandler to believe. He was almost so used to everyone knowing that he was part of 'Kurt-and-Blaine' that he didn't consider that he had never told Chandler and he might be leading him on. All so he could get his boyfriend to pay attention to him.

And that's another hard spot for Kurt. Because while he did feel terrible about what he had done by leading Chandler on and sending flirty texts to someone other than his boyfriend, it had still ended up being good for their relationship. He didn't think he could bring himself to regret the action. Only the problems the actions had ultimately caused.

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it. "What are you thinking?"

Kurt sighed. "I feel bad for hurting you and Chandler. But at the same time, while I was doing it, I didn't consider it cheating. And I wasn't looking for someone to replace you in anyway so while it's cheating, it's not cheating cheating."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head a bit. "What?"

"While you consider it cheating and I can agree that it was a type of cheating, it wasn't intentional cheating so I don't think it should count." Kurt tried to explain, pouting when Blaine laughed at him again.

"I'm sorry but this is just so confusing. And when you say it like that, it makes this really weird sense but it's not at all logical. I think we're going insane, babe." Blaine chuckled, trying to contain his laughs so Kurt would stop looking at him like that.

"And here I thought we were already there." Kurt quipped, laughing when Blaine sent him a glare.

As their laughter faded, they returned to their discussion, the air in the room a lot less tense and both of them with clearer minds.

"Since you really didn't think it was anything more than texting, I can't see myself punishing you for it. Especially since you only did it because we were having some problems." Blaine spoke, grabbing Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt nodded. "I really didn't. And while I see now it was more, I really had no idea before. Are you sure you aren't upset about it?"

Blaine sighed. "It still kind of hurts that we got to the point where it felt necessary to you to do that for my attention. But it has less to do with you and more to do with us. And considering it was a breakdown in communication between both of us, it needs to be fixed with us talking."

"More talking? Ugh." Kurt mock-whined, flopping back dramatically on the bed.

"And he calls me the drama queen." Blaine said, shaking his head in resignation.

"Oy. I can hear you." Kurt stated, looking up at Blaine.

"Well, good. Then hear this. We are going to be talking and talking and talking until both our jaws fall off and our ears stop working from overload. How do you like that?" Blaine grinned, waiting for Kurt's reaction.

He didn't disappoint. "Noooo!" Kurt yelled dramatically. "I can think of so many better things we could do. So how about we talk for a bit and then stop so we can get to those better things?"

Blaine pretended to think about that for a bit. "Hmmm, compromise. I suppose that's fine. But I reserve the right to declare we must talk and talk and talk if the occasion speaks for it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. You'd get sick of talking before I did so whatever you say, honey."

Blaine laughed, moving to more comfortably sit on the bed facing Kurt. "We'll see about that. Now, let's get down to business."

"Business, eh?" Kurt smirked, watching Blaine blush just a bit. He smiled and got serious for a minute. "Okay. What do we need to talk about?"

Blaine refocused his thoughts and answered. "How can we prevent something like this from happening again?"

Kurt began looking contemplative, thinking about what could have been done to prevent this. "Well, in the future, if I feel like you are pulling away, I'll ask you about it instead of trying to get your attention in the ways I did."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. And I will try to make it clear to you if I'm feeling like something is wrong and not just stop being with you without explaining."

"That'd be good." Kurt admitted, giving Blaine a small smile. "I was really worried this past month."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have at least told you I was having a crisis."

"And I could have asked about it. Both of us have blame for this one. But we've learned from it. I don't think we'll have a problem like this again." Kurt answered back, not letting Blaine get into his self-pity thing too much.

Blaine gave him a smile and leaned forward, giving him a quick peck. "I don't think so either."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile, eyes twinkling. "So does that mean we are done talking now?"

AN: So yeah. They just couldn't stay serious for long and I wouldn't want them to. I need cutesy Klaine in my life.


	119. The MikeTina Quesion

AN: There won't be an update tomorrow. I need to study so if I do update tomorrow, I'm procrastinating and I should be discouraged from doing so. Honestly, I have no willpower. Anyways, go read.

Chapter 119

Blaine laughed, enjoying the silly side of Kurt that was coming out to play more and more frequently today. "We have a bit more talking to do yet."

Kurt let out an over exaggerated groan. "What more could we possibly have to talk about? We've established that it was cheating but not intentional so I'm not in trouble and while I feel guilty, I don't feel guilty enough to ask you for punishment. We've reestablished that we need to communicate better in the future to prevent incidents like this from happening. What else could we possibly have to go over?"

Blaine blinked, shocked at how quickly and succinctly Kurt managed to sum up the past hour's discussion. "Umm, wow. Well, when you put it that way, we are done with that particular discussion."

Kurt let out a cheer, grinning when Blaine gave him a look before rolling his eyes. "However, we aren't done talking yet."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. What else would you like to talk about? The earth, the universe, the meaning of life?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, amused at Kurt's snarkiness but wanting to get them to discussing what they needed to without further distractions. "You need a minute to calm down there babe?"

Kurt caught the slight edge of sternness to Blaine's tone and tried to rein in his high energy. The high emotions of the weekend were pretty overwhelming and he was having a hard time processing. "Sorry."

"No worries. I know it's been a tough weekend. We just have a bit more to get through and then we can get to the good stuff again." Blaine reassured Kurt, watching as some of the tension drained out of him as he focused himself.

"And here I was promised we'd be doing the good stuff all day today." Kurt answered back, giving Blaine a small grin.

Blaine accepted the tease in the spirit it was a meant, sticking his tongue out at Kurt. "Yeah, well I sure tricked you didn't I?"

Kurt laughed, giving Blaine a slight shove on his shoulder. "Hush you. Tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"I can't hush and tell you." Blaine teased, unable to resist getting one last line in. Kurt just gave him a look and Blaine laughed before continuing. "I wanted to talk to you about something I mentioned before the weekend started. The Chandler stuff reminded me of it since it was partly my fault too."

Kurt looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh, right. You mean what Mike offered about helping you with your guilt?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, that. What do you think?"

Kurt sighed. "I really don't want to influence you one way or the other."

"I'm asking for your opinion though. I promise I won't let it affect my ultimate decision but I would like to know how you feel about it?"

Kurt grimaced. "I'm not really comfortable with it. Just, bringing people into our relationship, even in that capacity, feels wrong somehow. Even if they do both know about us already, it just seems strange to me."

Blaine nodded. "I can definitely see where you are coming from. What if I was feeling really badly about all of this though and I felt I needed it in order to continue on past it?"

"I suppose I'd have to accept it and let you do what you needed." Kurt admitted with a sigh, obviously uncomfortable with the thought. "Maybe it's hypocritical of me but I don't much like the idea of you being punished."

"Even though you get punished fairly regularly?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. Like I said, I know it's a little hypocritical. But I don't think you need it in the same way I do. You don't have the same personality as I do."

"You're right. I'm nowhere near as amazing and fabulous as you." Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt gently to get him to smile. "I'm just asking this for future reference. In case in the future, I do something so spectacularly idiotic that I can't help but feel I need punishment. This way we know the boundaries for that before it happens."

Kurt asked, a little confused. "So you won't be asking them for it this time?"

Blaine shook his head. "I still feel bad that it was my failure to talk to you that instigated all of this but I think that everything we have done this weekend has helped and I'm not feeling like I can't move on and learn from this."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I really didn't want to have to see you punished by Mike or Tina. They're our friends and it would just be…awkward."

"But it's not awkward when I punish you?" Blaine asked, not trying to hint at anything, just genuinely curious.

Kurt shrugged. "It is a bit. But at the same time, you're my soul mate. If I can't feel comfortable with you despite everything, then who can I feel comfortable with?"

Blaine gave a wide grin at those words, loving the words soul mate coming from his love's mouth. "That is an excellent point."

"Of course it is." Kurt sniffed, looking like Blaine should have known this all along. "So tell me, what do you suggest we do if we ever do come across something so bad, we can't talk you past your terrible feelings?"

"I hope it never comes to it but would you feel comfortable with punishing me?" Blaine asked, looking uncomfortable just asking the question.

Kurt sighed. "I don't think I could punish you physically. I'd probably just give you lines again. And I would have to be convinced that you weren't asking out of a sense of fairness. But I'm sure I could come up with something if the time ever came. I just hope it doesn't."

"Me too." Blaine agreed.

The two sat silently for a minute before Kurt cleared his throat. "So, is that everything? Think we are done talking for now?"

AN: That's all. When I eventually finish this story, I think I'm going to be doing requests for a while. So those of you who wanted a scene where Mike or Tina or Cooper punishes Blaine, I'd be willing to write it then. But it just doesn't fit the story in my head. So keep it in mind for when I ask for requests in the future. Please review.


	120. Let The Games Begin

AN: And here we go again. Enjoy.

Chapter 120

Blaine laughed. "I suppose we can be done for now. So what do you want to do now? Watch a movie, read a magazine?"

Kurt gave him a look at the teasing. "You know what I want to do."

Blaine's smile turned into a smirk. "Yeah, I do. Now get your pants off and lay down."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he scrambled to do as he was told. His pants got sent across the room and he laid down on the bed, looking up at Blaine. Blaine moved so he was kneeling next to Kurt. He put his hands on either side of Kurt, trapping him in place before leaning down to kiss him.

Kurt gasped at the brutal force of the kiss, not having expected it. Blaine used that momentary surprise to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, dominating the kiss and Kurt fully.

He pulled back and gave a small laugh when he saw the blissed-out look on Kurt's face. He began pressing kisses down Kurt's body, keeping an eye on Kurt's reactions, enjoying the gasps and moans from just the work of his mouth. When he had just about reached Kurt's cock, he stopped and sat up.

Putting his hands on Kurt's hips, he quickly flipped him over. Kurt squeaked, not expecting the abrupt movement. Blaine straddled him from behind and slid his hands down his arms to wrists, encircling them tightly. He stretched his arms up to the headboard and squeezed for a moment before letting go. "Don't move them."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his hands around the headboard. He jumped when Blaine gave him a spank. "I didn't hear you. I said, don't move them."

"Ye-yes, Blaine." Kurt gulped out, butt clenching at the sting. His cock was growing even harder at this treatment so he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. He loved when Blaine took control and became super dominating.

Kurt was interrupted from his musing when Blaine grabbed him by the ankles and spread him apart. Kurt's flexibility was something both of them appreciated in the bedroom. Blaine pulled Kurt's legs as far apart as they could get without too much strain on Kurt's thighs. He once again squeezed the ankles before letting go with the same instructions. "Don't move."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt answered, fighting the urge to squirm as he felt Blaine's eyes on him, taking in his very vulnerable state right now. He forced himself to relax, turning his head to the side so he could sort of rest as he waited for Blaine to do whatever it was he was doing.

Blaine was taking in the beautiful sight in front of him, enjoying watching Kurt's muscles tense and relax as he thought about his position. When he felt Kurt was relaxed enough, he moved, reaching over Kurt's body to reach into his nightstand and grab a couple things before moving back to sitting between Kurt's stretched legs.

Blaine rubbed one of Kurt's legs, soothing him when he felt him jump a bit under his hand. "We are going to play a little game. Doesn't that seem like fun?"

"Blaine." Kurt whined, moaning when Blaine gave him another spank.

"Answer the question please." Blaine admonished, rubbing at the spot he had just spanked. He wasn't doing it hard, just a light tap to warn Kurt and, judging by his reactions, turn him on.

"Yes, Blaine. What kind of game?" Kurt couldn't help adding. He didn't think his body was in any state to play a game. At this point, he was hoping for something quick so he could come already.

Blaine smiled at the impatience in Kurt's voice, loving that just this little bit of dominance turned him on so much. Besides, he was going to have fun teasing Kurt. "Well, I have a vibrator here so I'm going to use that on you. And when you get close to coming, you have to tell me. Then I'll stop and let you cool off for a bit before beginning again."

Kurt groaned at this, his dreams of coming quickly dashed. Blaine's voice brought his attention back. "And if you don't tell me to stop in time and you come, well, that doesn't mean the game ends. It just might get a little painful for you then. I'm sure you remember how…intense…the vibrator is after you've orgasmed."

Kurt shuddered at that, remembering all too well just how it felt to have that thing buzzing away at him after he had orgasmed. The overwhelming pleasure quickly became painful, still mixed with a pleasure that held no promise of orgasm.

"Now then, are you ready to play?" Blaine asked, putting a bit of lube on the vibrator as he waited for Kurt to answer.

Kurt swallowed hard, shakily answering back. "Yes, Blaine."

He clenched his hands tighter around the headboard as he felt Blaine move a bit behind him. He twitched his legs a bit, not able to help it as he felt Blaine's hand on his butt cheek, pulling them apart.

He was nervous about this game. Not because he was afraid of Blaine or anything like that. But just because he was so close to the edge already that he was afraid he would tip over the edge before he could get Blaine to stop.

Blaine took his time preparing Kurt even though he was already pretty relaxed and open. He fingered Kurt for a few minutes, just barely stopping himself from brushing his prostate. He wanted to save that for when he was using the vibrator. It would make the sensation that much more fun for Kurt. And him.

Finally satisfied, Blaine pulled his fingers out and turned the vibrator on, filling the room with the low buzzing noise. He started low, pressing it just behind Kurt's balls, keeping on hand pressing reassuringly on Kurt's leg.

Kurt jumped, not having expected the sensation there. He arched his back and tried pressing back against Blaine, moaning as Blaine circled the vibrator around. His cock was already pressing against his lower stomach, straining to get sensation so he could come. And Blaine hadn't even started yet.

AN: Sorry to cut it off here but this could take a while and I don't have time to write more today. I'm a tease I know.


	121. Ending the Teasing

AN: Okay. No more being a tease. Now it's Blaine's turn. Haha.

Chapter 121

Kurt adjusted his grip around the headboard as he felt Blaine move the vibrator to his hole and begin pressing it firmly against. "Oh, god, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, hearing the break in Kurt's voice as he moaned out about the sensations. He began gently pressing the vibrator inside, letting Kurt feel every centimeter of the vibrator as it slowly entered him.

Kurt groaned, legs twitching a bit closer together as he tried to get the vibrator in faster. Blaine stopped his hand, holding the vibrator still as he gave a light spank to Kurt's thigh. "Legs apart. Don't make me have to get something to tie you down."

Kurt spread his legs apart again, whimpering as the vibrator continued buzzing away as Blaine scolded him. "Sorry, sorry. Just, please, Blaine, put it in already."

"Losing patience already babe?" Blaine teased, resuming his slow entry into Kurt. "I could do this all day."

Kurt whimpered, burying his face in the bedspread below him at those words. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to lay here all day, waiting for Blaine to let him go over that edge. His whimpers turned high pitch when Blaine reached the end of the vibrator, the toy now buzzing away fully inside of Kurt.

Blaine circled the vibrator around, keeping a good grip on the toy as he felt Kurt thrash below him. He had found the prostate. Kurt kicked his legs as the vibrator began to brush against his prostate with its buzzing intensity. He felt the pleasure growing in his mind, his body unable to stop bucking against the bed. "Blaine, Blaine, so close."

Blaine quickly twisted the dial on the vibrator, shutting it off. Kurt's moan turned into a whine at the loss of sensation. He did his best to still his hips, not wanting to accidently come because of the feeling against his hard cock. Blaine watched, waiting for Kurt to relax more before he turned the vibrator on again, setting the dial low this time.

He moved his body into a more comfortable position, settling himself for being here for however long Kurt could take it. Eying Kurt's legs, he gave a slightly harder smack to his cheeks. "Keep those legs spread Kurt."

"It's so hard though Blaine." Kurt moaned out, the light buzzing keeping his mind focused on his cock and unable to think of anything else, like how far apart his legs were supposed to be.

"I'm sure it is hard. That's the point." Blaine teased, smirking as he watched Kurt's hips seem to move of their own volition, bucking into the bedspread to rub Kurt's hard cock and help him get off.

Blaine grabbed the vibrator again and turned the dial up, watching Kurt's body tense and the way his hands scrambled to tighten their grip on the headboard. "Does it feel good Kurt?"

"So good. Please, let me come, please?" Kurt begged, feeling Blaine begin to pull the vibrator in and out, fucking him with it.

"Not yet. Make sure to tell me when you're close." Blaine ordered, turning the vibrator up even higher before pushing it in, aiming for the spot that never failed to make Kurt go crazy.

"Oh god, please, please, so close." Kurt whimpered out, nearly crying when Blaine turned the vibrator off again, leaving it inside him so he could feel the fullness without the pleasure of the vibrating sensation.

"Good boy, Kurt. You're doing so well." Blaine praised, running his hand down Kurt's side, taking in the flushed appearance of his skin.

Kurt moaned at just the sensation of Blaine's hand on his sensitized skin. All sensation was coming across sexual with how turned on he was. His breathing was harsh, his body still trying to calm down. Blaine took the opportunity while Kurt calmed to once again adjust his legs. "Make sure to keep these nice and wide for me. I want to be able to see everything."

Blaine waited until Kurt's breath had returned almost to normal before patting his butt. "Ready?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned the vibrator on to the highest dial and circled it around, keeping it fully inside Kurt. Kurt nearly screamed, not having expected such a huge sensation so quickly.

Only twenty seconds into this, Kurt began begging once again. "Please, Blaine, please, I'm so close. Just let me come, please, sir."

Blaine turned the vibrator down and began gently thrusting it in and out of Kurt again. "Don't come yet. You're doing so well right now."

Kurt whimpered, burying his head in the bed in front of him as a few tears leaked out of him. On the next thrust, he gasped out. "Stop, stop."

Blaine turned the vibrator off and watched as Kurt's body seemed to spasm for a second. He waited for a moment before asking. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm so close. I can't hold on any longer." His voice was pleading, breaking as he begged Blaine for something more.

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's leg, gently reassuring him. "Okay, shh. You can come on this next one if you ask me nicely."

Kurt whined out, shifting his body. Just the slight shifts brushed his leaking cock against the bed and he moaned, not wanting to come until he had permission but just breathing was making him harder. "Please, Blaine, sir, can I come? Please?"

Blaine grinned. "How could I say no to that? You can come."

He turned the vibrator on once again and used it to quickly fuck Kurt, aiming for the prostate with every thrust. Kurt barely lasted before he was coming hard. He let out a loud groan, his whole body twisting and squirming under the sensation of an orgasm long denied.

Blaine held the vibrator in place as he waited for Kurt to finish coming, the sight alone enough to get him close. When Kurt seemed finished, he pulled the vibrator out and turned it off before he began jerking off.

With just a few strokes on his cock, he came, shooting on Kurt's still well-presented butt.

Both boys stayed on the bed, Blaine panting loudly, Kurt still out of breath.

AN: So yeah. No update tomorrow. Once again, if I do update tomorrow, it's because I have terrible willpower and I really should be doing things for RL. So I hope I don't update tomorrow.


	122. Brains, Beauty, And Brawns

AN: A little aftercare, a little fluff. Just go enjoy.

Chapter 122

Blaine finally got enough energy back and got off of the bed, heading into the bathroom to clean up before coming back out with a washcloth. Seeing Kurt still sprawled in the same position, Blaine gave a fond smile to the back of his boyfriend's head before climbing onto the bed.

He gently turned Kurt over, using the washcloth to wipe him down before leaving him lying on the bed as he brought the washcloth to his laundry hamper. He came back to the bed and curled up next to Kurt, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, a little concerned by Kurt's utter lack of reaction to everything Blaine had been doing.

"Mmm, can't move. Too…gooey." Kurt murmured, his body sinking against Blaine's.

Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt a bit. "Too gooey huh? What does that even mean?"

"Shh, too many questions." Kurt whispered, flopping over and looking at Blaine. "Just enjoy the moment."

Blaine pulled Kurt tight against him and held him. "I can do that."

Kurt made a soft humming noise, clearly content to just be held in Blaine's arms for a bit. Blaine continued to run his hand through Kurt's hair, occasionally stroking Kurt's arm. Kurt slowly came back into his mind, feeling the fuzziness that had come with their previous activity begin to fade.

Kurt finally broke the silence, turning his head so he could give Blaine a smile. "That was just…wow. You sure know good games."

Blaine chuckled at that. "I could tell you had fun. You've been out of it for the last half hour in recovery."

Kurt blinked, a little shocked. "Half an hour? It didn't feel that long."

Blaine got a smug look on his face. "I'm just that good."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, sure. That must be it."

"Are you feeling less gooey now?" Blaine asked, teasing Kurt for his previous choice in words.

Kurt flexed his muscles a bit, wiggling his toes and fingers to see how he was doing. "Yeah. That was…I felt like my whole body was a pile of goo and all my bones and muscles were just gone."

"That's kind of weird." Blaine said, looking at Kurt like that was incredibly strange.

"Not at all. That was the best feeling ever. I've never felt so relaxed." Kurt corrected him gently, knowing that the way he was explaining it made it sound weird. If Blaine was able to feel it for himself, he would know just how amazing it was. It had felt like he was floating elsewhere, apart from his body and everything was thick and heavy and comforting. It was wonderful.

"I'll take your word for it." Blaine answered back, not able to deny that Kurt had clearly enjoyed their time just judging by the look on his face as he thought about it. "I take it I'll be doing that again in the future?"

Kurt nodded. "Please? I kind of hated you in the moment, all I wanted was to come and you kept stopping. But that orgasm at the end, so worth the wait."

"Good to know. I'm not sure I want you hating me though." Blaine pouted, knowing what Kurt had meant but wanting to tease him a bit.

"Not real hate. More love hate, as in 'I love you so much but right now, I hate you. Now let me come.'" Kurt tried to explain.

Blaine laughed. "Oh well, that makes so much more sense."

"It really does. I can't help it if my logic is too difficult for you." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine poked Kurt in the side, making him laugh and squirm to get away. "Too difficult huh?"

Kurt pushed away from Blaine, moving to get off of the bed. "Yes, too difficult. It's okay. I'll just be the brains in this relationship."

"Does that make me the beauty?" Blaine asked, fluttering his eyelashes up at Kurt.

"No, that's still me. You can be the brawn. Just leave all the thinking and looks to me." Kurt teased, edging backwards towards the door.

Blaine gasped, putting his hand on his heart as though he was mortally offended. "Are you calling me the dumb muscle?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Kurt trailed off, eyes widening when Blaine scrambled off the bed. He shrieked as he ran out the door, narrowly escaping Blaine's reaching fingers. He made it to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind him.

He laughed as he heard Blaine huff out his breath when he locked the door, knowing Blaine wouldn't be able to do anything to him as he couldn't reach him.

"I'll get you eventually, Kurt. Can't escape me forever." Blaine called through the door before walking back down the hall.

Kurt listened and heard his footsteps fade away. He decided to rinse off really quickly, his body still sticky from their earlier activities. He got out of the shower and realized he didn't have any clothes with him. Wrapping a towel firmly around him, he made plans to get his clothes.

Putting his ear to the door, he listened for any sounds. Not hearing anything, he slowly opened the door and began sneaking back towards Blaine's room to get his clothes, looking behind him frequently in case Blaine might try sneaking up behind him.

He reached Blaine's room and saw his clothes. He quickly grabbed them and made his retreat back to the bathroom, eyes on his surroundings at all times. He reached the bathroom and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

He let out an involuntary yell when he saw Blaine had been hiding behind the door waiting for him. He tried to pull the door open again so he could make his escape but Blaine was too fast for him. He put his weight against the door and locked it, smirking evilly at Kurt.

"So who's the brain now?" Blaine teased, slowly approaching Kurt.

Kurt laughed nervously, backing up until his back hit the wall. "Now, Blaine, honey, you know I was just teasing."

Blaine continued approaching, pinning Kurt against the wall. "Wrong answer."

Kurt steeled himself as he felt Blaine's hands at his sides.

AN: So yeah. These boys just can't help the fluff. Cavities are their fault, not mine.


	123. Tickles and Nerves

AN: All right. Sorry about not updating yesterday. Go read.

Chapter 123

Kurt tensed, screwing his eyes hut as he waited for the tickle torture to begin. Blaine heightened the anticipation, moving even further into Kurt's personal space before backing off.

He laughed as Kurt peeked open and eye before opening them to ask him where he was going. "Making you wait is half the fun." Blaine teased before exiting the bathroom.

Kurt scowled, pulling on his clothes before following Blaine out and down the stairs. "Making me wait is cruel and unusual punishment." He called after him.

He walked into the kitchen and blinked, confused as to where Blaine would have disappeared to. At that moment, he felt hands at his sides and fingers began tickling him. "Nooo. I take it back!" Kurt cried, squirming and laughing as he tried to get away from Blaine's torturous hands.

"Too late. You didn't want to wait." Blaine chuckled, keeping Kurt easily in his grasp as he continued tickling.

Kurt tried to get away, twisting this way and that but never able to escape the fingers doing their dance on hiss sides. "No more, no more." He gasped out, crouching down in a final attempt to get away from Blaine.

"You going to call me dumb muscle again?" Blaine asked, stilling his fingers as he waited for an answer.

Kurt regained his breath slowly, shaking his head. "No."

"Good." Blaine answered back, stepping away from Kurt.

Kurt straightened up, still a bit out of breath. "Although technically, you called yourself the dumb muscle. I just said you were the brawns."

He quickly moved into the kitchen before Blaine could resume tickling him at this little bit of added speech. Blaine laughed, realizing Kurt was right and following him in. He wouldn't tickle him anymore but it was kind of funny watching Kurt try to stay in front of him with his eyes on him at all times.

The two set to work making dinner, both of their stomachs growling for food after the strenuous 'exercise' they had been doing all day. It was a little difficult since Kurt wouldn't let Blaine move behind him without turning to keep his eyes on his hands, just in case.

Finally, Blaine decided to put Kurt out of his misery for the sake of eating sometime that night and swore he wouldn't tickle him anymore. Kurt relaxed after that and dinner was quickly made and eaten, both of them chipping in to do the dishes.

After this, they moved out to the living room and curled up on the couch for a bit. "So what are we doing tonight?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt nuzzled his head up into Blaine's hand, loving the mini-head massage he was getting. "I don't know. I think I'm sexed out."

Blaine laughed. "I'm with you on that. Still, I think we made a good start on making up for lost time."

Kurt smiled, reflecting on the lovely day they had just had. "Yeah, we made a decent dent in the pile of lost opportunity."

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Blaine asked gently, running his hand down Kurt's back.

Kurt sighed. "I guess. It just feel surreal after spending the whole weekend with you, no outside contact. I wish we could stay like this forever."

Blaine smiled wistfully. "Me too."

"I'm kind of nervous about seeing Mike and Tina tomorrow." Kurt admitted after a bit, not wanting to withhold any information from Blaine. He had learned his lesson about honesty and communication.

"How come?" Blaine asked, looking confused. He knew why he was nervous to see them after their offer but Kurt hadn't mentioned anything that might make him nervous before.

"Well, they know we spent the weekend with you sp-spanking me." Kurt said, blushing furiously at the word. "And I'm just nervous because what if they expect something tomorrow? Like, a big change in how I'm acting? And what if I screw up again so soon after a whole day of punishment? I just don't want them to judge me."

"Kurt, no one is going to be judging you. Both of them have been in your shoes before. They are hardly going to expect miracles. And if you screw up, then it means the same thing it used to mean. Break a rule, I punish you, all's forgiven. That's all that matters." Blaine reassured, sensing that Kurt was just letting idle thoughts grow into huge problems in his head.

"You don't know that. You've never had to go back to school after a weekend of being punished and having people know you spent a lot of time getting punished. You don't know what they expect." Kurt defended, getting a bit panicky.

Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Kurt. "Shhh, take a deep breath babe. You're freaking yourself out over nothing here. You don't know what they expect either. And it doesn't matter. What happens between us is between us only, okay?"

Kurt nodded, burying his head against Blaine. "But what if they do look at me differently?"

"Well then, I'll have to have some stern words of my own for them. But I think it's more likely that everything will go back to normal. I think you're just feeling embarrassed because they are going to know you were spanked this weekend." Blaine said, giving Kurt his thoughts on the matter.

Kurt whined. "I don't want them to know that."

"Didn't you and Tina talk about this months ago? You aren't the only one who has done this before. You don't have to be embarrassed with them. I understand why you are but they have been in your shoes. They are hardly going to look down on you for something they have done." Blaine stated firmly, wanting to get through the haze of panic that was clouding Kurt's mind.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "You're right. I'm freaking out over nothing aren't I?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, it's hardly nothing. I think you're just nervous about having to go back to school after our amazing weekend together."

"Amazing huh? I'll give you that today was pretty amazing but yesterday, not so much. More painful than amazing." Kurt teased, nudging Blaine to show he was just teasing.

Blaine laughed. "Well, yeah. Okay. Yesterday wasn't that amazing. I'll give you that." Kurt nodded decisively, clearly showing that of course Blaine should agree with him. "Now how are you feeling about going back to school?"

Kurt sighed. "I still would rather stay here with you forever. But I'm not as nervous now."

"Good." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt tightly.

AN: So no update tomorrow but updates should be every day after that. Yay!


	124. Freak Out

AN: Plot will start again tomorrow. For today, have a little cuddling.

Chapter 124

"What about you? Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Kurt asked, turning so he could look at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I suppose. I'm kind of just ready for school to be over and for us to graduate already."

"I know what you mean. Can you believe we only have a month left?" Kurt questioned, looking like he was in disbelief himself.

"High school. It feels like it will never end and then you find yourself at the end and almost missing it." Blaine shook his head wistfully.

Kurt laughed. "I don't know what high school years you are going to miss but I am so ready for it to be over. I want to be in college in New York already."

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm done with high school too. Scratch that last thought."

"That's what I thought. Don't be getting soft on me now." Kurt teased, elbowing Blaine playfully. He laughed for a moment before he went totally still, eyes widening in shock.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, scared at how quickly his boyfriend had changed moods. He looked at him frantically, trying to see if he was hurt.

"My audition is next week. Blaine, my audition is next week!" Kurt yelled, going from quietly saying it to himself to yelling it.

"I know. And you've been rehearsing. What's the matter?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's arm while cringing a bit as Kurt's loud voice reverberated in his ear.

"I didn't practice at all this weekend. I'm going to totally screw up this audition. I need to go rehearse right now and every day after school. Do you think Tina will be free to help me? Oh god, what if she can't help me anymore? And my costume, what if it's too derivative? Blaine, why are you just sitting there? We have to go fix this." Kurt panicked, jumping up from the couch and pacing as he began having a meltdown over everything that could go wrong.

Blaine sat and watched him for a moment before jumping up and pulling him down on the couch again, wrapping his arms and legs around his body so he couldn't start pacing again. "Shhh, take a deep breath. No, no don't talk. Just breathe."

Kurt struggled for a bit before relaxing at Blaine's presence surrounding him. He took a couple deep breaths before he felt Blaine loosen his grip a bit. "You feeling better now?"

Kurt nodded. "Sorry. I panicked a bit."

Blaine laughed. "A bit? That's a bit of an understatement."

Kurt pouted. "Mean. This is a huge audition and I can't screw it up."

"And you won't. You know what you are doing and you could probably nail the audition right here and now if you had to. So just relax. You aren't going to do any rehearsing tonight. You can talk to Tina about your audition tomorrow." Blaine reassured Kurt, making sure he gave Kurt clear enough instructions so that he wouldn't panic that night and start overexerting himself.

Kurt sighed. "Okay. You're right. I have been practicing. I'm just freaking out over nothing."

"It's not nothing. It's your future. But you are amazing. And if the person coming to see you doesn't see that, it's their loss because you will just make it big somewhere else." Blaine smiled, knowing Kurt would be successful somewhere even if it wasn't NYADA. He still needed to go and have some words with Miss Pillsbury about telling Rachel and Kurt about that school.

"I really want NYADA though." Kurt whined, crossing his arms as best he could with Blaine still wrapped around him.

Blaine sighed. "I know you do. But you know they only a few people every year. I'd say it's a huge accomplishment to get this far in the admissions process."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not though. I mean, what's an audition compared to actually attending the school?"

"I'm not going to argue this with you. Just know that whether you get in or not, I'm so proud of you for getting this far. And there are still other schools. When do we hear from NYU?" Blaine asked, changing the subject before Kurt could continue getting upset.

"Sometime soon I think. But you know we'll both get in there. We're amazing." Kurt answered, wriggling back against Blaine comfortably.

Blaine laughed. "That we are. Now, what do you say we watch some TV for a bit?"

Kurt looked at the remote on the table in front of him. If he moved his legs just right, he could get the remote without having to move. "Hang on."

Blaine watched as Kurt used his awesome flexibility to grab the remote without moving. Kurt handed him the remote and he quickly found a marathon of a show both of them liked. "Very nice use of those legs."

Kurt smirked. "I thought you might like that."

"Well, you know me. I'm a big fan of your flexibility." Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah you are. And as you well should be."

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side, gently caressing him. "Oh trust me. I appreciate a lot about this body. It's pretty fantastic."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head down out of embarrassment. Blaine gave a small chuckle at that and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, feeling him shiver at that. The two curled up and fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the host of the show as he announced the competition.

After a couple hours, Blaine heard slightly louder breathing sounds coming from Kurt. Looking at him, Blaine saw he had fallen asleep. Blaine turned the television off and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it tight around both of them before falling asleep himself.

AN: That's all for today. Please review.


	125. Choices

AN: Plot! Hooray for plot.

Chapter 125

The next morning, the two of them rushed to get ready on time, needing to leave early so Kurt could stop by his house to pick up some homework before they got to school.

The rushing around didn't leave them enough time to worry about Mike or Tina or any of that. So when Kurt saw Tina waiting at his locker for him, he turned a bit paler than normal but continued the walk over. "Hello Tina. How was your weekend?"

Tina smiled, taking in the relaxed look to Kurt's shoulders and the slight smile on his face. "Nowhere near as good as yours I'm sure. You look a lot more settled."

Kurt blushed, grinning a bit. "We had a good weekend. Well, Sunday was good anyways. Saturday, not so much."

"Focus on the positives. And is everything better now?" Tina asked, walking with Kurt down the hall towards their classes.

"Yeah. We talked, and _talked, _a lot. It was actually really good." Kurt admitted, looking away from Tina as he felt her eyes come to stare at him.

"Well, that is good. So are you ready for classes then?" Tina asked, dropping the subject now that she was suitably reassured that the two of them had worked out their issues. She could tell Kurt was embarrassed by the subject but she wanted to be sure that they were okay before she let the subject go.

Tina's abrupt subject change did remind Kurt of something and he turned to face her, stopping both of them from continuing the trek to class. "My audition is in a week. You'll still help me right?"

Tina blinked, shocked for a moment. After processing, she nodded. "Yeah. You all right there Kurt?"

"I keep forgetting. I need to rehearse. You'll help with rehearsal during glee today right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. But for now, let's get to class." Tina said, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him down the hall. Kurt grumbled but let her pull him, mind running through the things he needed to do to in preparation for his audition and the rehearsals. As well, he began the debate in his head once again for what song he was going to use for his audition.

Blaine had found the other half of the Mike/Tina couple waiting for him at his locker. He gave Blaine a grin as he walked up. "Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. How about you?" Blaine asked, grinning when he heard Mike give a tiny sigh at his lack of answer.

Blaine laughed to himself as he heard Mike answer. "I'm good." He knew Mike would be too polite to straight out ask him if everything had worked itself out and he was kind of enjoying watching him struggle.

He finally decided to be nice and give Mike what he wanted. "Kurt and I are good now."

Mike smiled, giving Blaine suspicious look. "You knew. You knew what I was asking and you still made me wait."

Blaine tried to hide his grin but failed miserably if the punch Mike aimed at his arm was any sign. "Sorry, sorry. It's just too easy."

"You are such a-" Mike cut off, not one to curse.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told that before. I just can't help myself." Blaine teased, shutting his locker and walking down the hall.

Mike followed after, shaking his head. Before they reached their classroom, Mike reached out and grabbed his arm. "Look, about what we talked about before the weekend."

Blaine pulled Mike further to the side so their classmates could walk into the classroom. "I-uh, I'm good."

"You sure?" Mike asked, not trying to talk Blaine into it but wanting to be sure that Blaine was saying no for the right reason.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But thanks." Blaine answered, giving Mike a smile before turning to walk into the classroom.

Classes passed by quickly that morning and Blaine soon found himself sitting at the lunch table, waiting for Kurt to show up. When five minutes had passed and neither Kurt nor Tina had appeared, Blaine had the feeling he knew where they were.

Grabbing a sandwich from the lunch line, Blaine headed down to the auditorium. Opening the door, his eyes widened as he took in how many candles were set around the stage. He stayed quiet as he listened to Kurt sing his audition song, walking down the aisle to sit in the front row as he waited for Kurt to finish.

"That was really good." Blaine said, clapping as Kurt finished.

Kurt startled for a second before smiling. "It has to be better than good. It has to be perfect. Maybe it needs more candles."

"Oh god no. No more candles." Blaine's eyes widened involuntarily. "How about you take a lunch break for a bit?"

Kurt sighed, looking at the stage and at the annoyed look on Tina's face. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Tina."

She nodded, walking off the stage. Kurt sat down at the edge of the stage and reached down to grab the sandwich Blaine was offering him. The two ate in silence for a bit before Kurt asked. "What would you think of me switching audition songs?"

"What's wrong with this?" Blaine asked, not offering his opinion one way or another.

Kurt sighed. "I just feel like this is a little played out. I mean, how many others do you think are going to be auditioning with this same song?"

Blaine shrugged. "Probably a few. But you just have to be better at it than them. And you are."

Kurt smiled. "Stop. Now, tell me honestly what you think. And stop with the flattery. Save that for next week. Right now I need honest opinion."

Blaine sighed. "Honestly? I feel like you have done this song so many times it's been overdone. And I think it doesn't really show your range well."

"Well, I asked for honesty. Okay. Well, maybe I'll start rehearsing the new song too and pick before the audition."

"You know Rachel is going to go ballistic right?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt's face dropped. "Shoot. Can we not tell her?"

AN: A little movement. Yay. Review please.


	126. Over Rehearse

AN: Moving right along. I'm wondering how many of you are still reading. Reviews have dropped off a lot.

Chapter 126

It was true. Rachel did go ballistic upon hearing about Kurt's choice to possibly change his song for the audition. After her rant about how this would affect her and all of that, she stormed off, leaving Kurt to roll his eyes at her dramatics as he went the opposite direction to rehearse some more in the auditorium.

Blaine was waiting by the door, holding a bottle of water ready for him. "How'd it go?"

Kurt groaned. "Somehow, she made my changing my song about her."

"Typical. Did you tell her that you weren't very sure you would be changing it?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't get the chance. She started screeching about how I was trying to sabotage her by changing my song and how she just wanted her best gay to join her in New York." Kurt complained, storming into the auditorium.

Blaine laughed a bit incredulously as he followed Kurt into the auditorium. "Are you kidding me? She really called you her best gay?"

Kurt groaned. "I don't think she means for it to sound as bad as it does. But for whatever reason, she makes it seem like I'm just an accessory for her to carry with her as she succeeds in life. It kind of makes me feel like an animal or something that follows her around."

Blaine scrunched his nose. "That doesn't sound good. Have you been having second thoughts about New York?"

Kurt laughed, turning to face Blaine. "You're kidding right? Nothing Rachel Berry does or says will make me forget about my lifelong dream of making it in New York. It was my dream before I even met her. But it does make me rethink NYADA."

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean, with her pressuring me, I can't be sure just how much my dream of NYADA is me wanting it versus her wanting it for me. And Kurt Hummel wants his own dream, thank you very much." Kurt sniffed, giving Blaine a snooty look.

Blaine shook his head, laughing. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, dear. Now, are you still rehearsing?"

Kurt grinned. "Of course. I still need to prove that I can get into NYADA doing things my way even if it isn't necessarily where I want to go. I might change my mind about wanting to go and if I didn't rehearse, I would have no chance of succeeding."

"Right. Well, as long as it's for the right reasons." Blaine teased.

Kurt just stuck his tongue out at Blaine before getting to work practicing. Blaine left him to it, only watching for a bit as he worked out choreography with Brittany and Tina before leaving.

However, as the week went on, Blaine noticed Kurt was spending large amounts of time rehearsing. Brittany didn't seem to mind, she was content as long as she was dancing, but Tina was beginning to look pretty annoyed with all of the hours Kurt was expecting her to help out.

Finally, on Friday, Blaine put his foot down. "You aren't going to rehearse again today."

Kurt looked at Blaine, shocked. "You can't tell me I'm not allowed to rehearse. My audition is in just a few days."

"Exactly. And you have been practicing nonstop all week. The girls need a break and I'm sure your vocal chords could use the rest too." Blaine stated, ushering Kurt out of the school building and towards the car.

Kurt grumbled as he followed Blaine out. "I'm fine. I still have a few adjustments I want to make and the girls are fine. They can go for today but I need to stay and work some more. Can you try to be a little supportive?"

Blaine sighed, opening the door to the passenger side and gesturing for Kurt to get in. Kurt glared at him but got in, folding his arms across his chest. Blaine went around to the driver's side and got in, starting the car up.

"I haven't said anything all week. You have been working through lunch and glee and after school for hours for the entire week and I haven't said a word against it. I've been bringing you food and water, giving advice and encouragement. You can't say I haven't been supportive. But I can't continue supporting this obsession. You'll take the rest of the night off. You can rehearse for a few hours tomorrow and that's it for the weekend." Blaine lectured as he drove them towards Kurt's house.

"A few hours aren't enough, Blaine! I still need to do final run-throughs and to make sure the costumes look alright while we dance. You can't order me around on this." Kurt almost yelled, not happy with Blaine telling him what to do like this.

"Kurt, I'm concerned. That's why I'm doing this. You don't want to over-rehearse. You and I both know that part of the reason this song will work for you is because it has so much opportunity for spontaneity. And if you over-rehearse it, you'll lose that fun aspect to it." Blaine stated, looking over at Kurt as they pulled into his driveway.

Kurt sighed. "I understand what you are saying but I don't think it's necessary for me to take all of today and Sunday off."

"You shouldn't rehearse the day before your audition. You don't want to strain your vocal chords." Blaine advised.

Kurt shook his head. "Fine. I'll give you Sunday. But I don't understand why I can't rehearse more today."

Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "I don't like how obsessed you've been this week. And I think it will do you good to have a little separation from it. I've seen your last few runs, and they have been amazing. I think you are nitpicking at things that no one else can even see and I think a night off will help you realize that."

Kurt pouted, accepting that Blaine's plea was coming from a place of caring. "Fine. I'll take the night off. But I don't have to like it."

With those words, he got out of the car and stormed up to his house. Blaine rolled his eyes and followed him to the door at a much more sedate pace. It would be a long night.

AN: So there we are for today. Review please.


	127. Tantrum

AN: Thanks for the reviews yesterday. I just worry sometimes because I don't consider myself much of a writer and I get it in my head that I'm the only one still actually reading this.

Chapter 127

Kurt stormed up to his room and pulled out his neglected text books, deciding that if he couldn't rehearse then he might as well get some of the homework he had been putting off done. Blaine followed him up and settled on his bed with his laptop. Unlike Kurt, Blaine was caught up on homework and just needed to kill time until dinner. Or until Kurt was ready to be social again.

Kurt finished his homework quickly, none of the teachers assigning a lot since prom was coming up and nobody could focus in class. However, he didn't let on that he was done as he still wasn't in the mood to talk to Blaine. He might understand Blaine's reasoning for not wanting to let him rehearse more but he wasn't happy about it.

Pulling out a new piece of paper, he began listing the revisions he wanted to make to his dance, adding in commentary here and there about the current choreography and how it could be improved. He was so into this that he didn't notice Blaine get up and leave the room or hear him come back and stand behind him.

"Kurt. When I said no rehearsing, I also meant no thinking about the audition or trying to work on it. You need a break from it." Blaine's voice startled Kurt as he reached forward and grabbed the paper from Kurt's hands.

Kurt turned and glared angrily at Blaine. "You can't control what I do. I need to practice and work on my audition. You just don't understand."

Blaine sighed, setting the paper down on the bed behind him before grabbing Kurt's hands. "I do understand. I understand that you are working yourself into a state right now because you are nervous. And I don't want you to be so tense. You need the night off even if you can't tell right now."

Kurt huffed, trying to pull his hands out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine's grip around Kurt's wrists tightened and Kurt gave up fighting, going loose in Blaine's hands. "This isn't fair. It's my future and I need to rehearse."

At Kurt's whine, Blaine knew he was quickly reaching meltdown point. Tugging him up, Blaine pulled him over to the bed and sat him down, crouching in front of him. "I know you feel like you need to rehearse right now. But you aren't allowed and the sooner you accept that, the easier this will be on you."

Kurt thrashed his hands in Blaine's, trying to pull free. "Please, please, let me practice. Just a little bit. I need to finish my list and work on the dance. There isn't enough time."

Blaine squeezed his hands around Kurt's wrists, holding him in place. "Shh, enough now. No more words. Just be quiet and relax a bit."

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to say more in combat to that. He stopped at Blaine's stern words. "Don't even think about it. You will be quiet right now or I will find something to make you quiet."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and glared at Blaine, pulling more at his wrists. When he realized that there was nothing he could do to escape Blaine's hold, he pouted, glaring sulkily at the floor. Blaine smiled to himself, making sure Kurt wouldn't see it. His boyfriend was adorable, even if he was throwing a tantrum.

"Good boy. Now, why don't you lie down on the bed and I'll give you a massage? It'll help you relax." Blaine offered kindly.

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to give Blaine an inch, even if a massage sounded amazing right then.

Blaine shrugged. "Your loss. How about we just watch some tv then? I think we missed a couple shows this week."

He waited for a response from Kurt but didn't receive one. Taking that as a yes, he let go of Kurt's wrists and reached to grab his laptop. Kurt waited until he was on the other side of the bed before reaching to grab the abandoned list he had been making earlier.

Blaine saw the movement and moved quickly, snatching the paper up and putting it on the desk before shaking his head at Kurt. "No. No list. No rehearsal."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest and Blaine gave him a quick swat. It wasn't hard but it got his attention. "No. Now are you going to sit on your own or do you need help?"

Kurt sat down with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring as Blaine pulled the laptop over towards him. He let out a whine when Blaine grabbed a scarf and reached for his wrists. "Blaine…"

"Shh, no talking. I think this will help you relax. You can safeword if you don't like it but I think it will help." Blaine reminded Kurt as he tied his wrists together. The reminder soothed both of them as it helped assuage any guilt Blaine had about controlling so much of his boyfriends' behavior and it reminded Kurt he did have some control over how much Blaine was able to tell him what to do.

Kurt settled down as he felt the scarf tighten around his wrists. He couldn't cross his arms anymore and he wasn't able to talk. All his forms of protesting had been taken from him and he could already feel his body relaxing. He hated it when Blaine was right.

AN: Shorter today. Sorry all.


	128. A Walk

AN: I'm traveling for the holidays so my access to internet and time to myself to write this is limited. So fair warning now, updates may be choppy. As well, they might be shorter than normal. I only get a little time to myself before someone comes bursting in on me.

Chapter 128

Kurt gradually sunk deeper into relaxing, slumped against Blaine as the computer played some shows for them. He lost track of time, settling into the sensation of having his boyfriend in control of what he could say and how he could move. There was something reassuring about not being allowed to make those decisions for himself.

Blaine let one final episode play to the end before he stopped the computer. He could tell by Kurt's lack of reaction that he had drifted to that place where he wasn't aware of what was going on around him. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling when Kurt turned his head to look at him. "Hey, beautiful. What do you say we go eat dinner now?"

Kurt continued giving him a smile, rubbing his head up into Blaine's hand. His stomach growled, making it clear that if he were more aware, he would be hungry. Blaine laughed a bit, his own stomach rumbling in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's just get your hands untied and we can go see what there is to eat downstairs."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, gently working loose the knot around Kurt's wrists. He slowly pulled the scarf off, wanting to give Kurt time to become more aware of what he was doing. Kurt sighed as he watched, pouting when Blaine had pulled the scarf off of him completely.

"You can talk now. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands over Kurt's wrists and feeling for any places that might have been rubbed wrong by the scarf as he waited for an answer.

Kurt gave out another sigh, shaking his arms a bit. "I'm good. It's all just really...heavy."

"What's heavy?" Blaine questioned, grabbing Kurt's hand in his and pulling him off the bed. He guided him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Coming back up. Everything is so light and now it's so heavy." Kurt tried to explain, sitting in the chair Blaine pulled out for him.

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning glance, not sure what he was talking about. He pulled out some leftovers and started heating them up as Kurt further explained. "There's something about being tied up, about knowing that you are in control and will take care of everything, that makes it all so light. And I feel like I'm drifting. So when I have to come back, it's all just really heavy."

Blaine set the food down in front of Kurt before grabbing utensils for them and joining him at the table. "Okay. I guess I kind of get what you're saying. So you enjoyed that?"

"I feel better now. I'm sorry I was being so...bratty earlier." Kurt answered, sidestepping the question neatly.

Blaine smiled. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't a brat sometimes."

Kurt pouted, crossing his arms as he glared at Blaine. Blaine laughed and reached over to Kurt's plate, stealing a bite from there. Kurt gasped, reaching over with his fork and stealing a bite back before guarding his plate. "Rude..."

Blaine chuckled, continuing to eat from his own plate. "So did you enjoy it or was it too much?"

Kurt groaned, shaking his head as he realized he should have known Blaine wouldn't let it go that easily. "It wasn't too much."

"Kurt, you don't have to be embarrassed about this. If you don't tell me what you like, I won't be able to do it again." Blaine said, not teasing when he saw the red staining Kurt's cheeks.

"Fine. I really liked being tied up. And you telling me I couldn't talk. Okay?" Kurt answered back, tone defensive.

"Okay. So what do you want to do for the rest of the night? I'm not really feeling like going out-out but I'd be up for a walk." Blaine changed the subject, sensing that Kurt was reaching his limit of comfort with talking about this.

"A walk would be nice." Kurt returned after a minute, grateful that the subject had been dropped. He felt like he should be angry at Blaine for telling him not to talk but he couldn't help it that he had enjoyed the afternoon with his speech and movement restricted. It didn't mean he wanted to talk about it though.

They finished dinner soon after and quickly gathered together their shoes and coats, heading out into the dark streets of Lima. People were out and about still so they couldn't hold hands. They settled for letting their hands brush one another every so often, huddled close together as they walked down towards their park.

They reached the park and sat on a bench, both of them watching the little kids running around for the last few minutes before their parents pulled them inside. Making a game out of it, they began trying to guess which kid went with which parent. Kurt had a better eye for detail and got more of the matches right but Blaine made the more obscure connections. For instance, he could tell that one little girl was the child of two of the adults there even though her parents weren't sitting by each other.

Blaine shrugged when Kurt looked at him questioningly, putting it down to how the girl had been looking at both adults. Eventually all of the kids were gone and the two boys were able to go sit on the swings without adults getting mad at the teenagers. They played on the swings for a bit, looking up at the starry sky as they swung backwards.

It began to get cold out so the two trekked back to Kurt's house, hands intertwined with one another now that the streets were empty.

AN: That's all for now. Please review.


	129. Relaxing

AN: Momentary break in the festivities plus actual internet access means an update for you. Yay!

Chapter 129

They entered the house and Blaine helped Kurt take his coat off, rubbing his shoulders briefly. "What do you say to a nice warm bath right now?"

Kurt shivered, his head falling back as Blaine's fingers worked magic on some of the knots in his back. "That sounds good."

Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's head before giving him a light swat. "Go run the water. I'll be up in a minute."

Kurt did as he was told, rubbing lightly at the place where Blaine's hand had connected as he walked up the stairs. Blaine hung up their coats and went into the kitchen, checking on the surprise he had for Kurt before heading up the stairs.

He entered the bathroom and found his boyfriend half-dressed, kneeling in front of the tub. "Water's warm."

Blaine nodded, stripping off his shirt before pulling Kurt up. He unbuttoned his pants for him, pushing them down and helping him step out before removing his own pants. Reaching into the water to test the temperature, he turned the faucet off and stepped in, pulling Kurt in in front of him.

The two settled comfortably in the water, both of them sighing as the warm water heated their skin up after being outside in the cold air. Blaine cupped some water in his hands and poured it down Kurt's back, rubbing his shoulders as he followed the water down. Kurt groaned, his head falling forward as Blaine worked through every bit of stress that had accumulated in his muscles the past week.

Blaine worked until he reached water level before stopping, just running his hands down Kurt's arms before pulling him back. Kurt flopped back, head coming to rest on Blaine's shoulder. The massage had left him feeling boneless and he was willing to be moved whatever way Blaine wanted him to. Why he had denied Blaine the right to give him a massage earlier, he didn't know.

"God, you have magical fingers." Kurt groaned, nuzling his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned, Kurt's voice rough as he relaxed against him.

"I try." Blaine answered back, settling comfortably against the back of the tub. He held Kurt contently in his arms until the water grew cold before nudging him up.

Kurt whined, willing to stay put even if it wasn't warm anymore. "Too comfy. Stay here."

Blaine laughed as he sat up, managing to stand up from behind Kurt and step out of the tub, drying himself off. "I wish. But if we don't get out of the tub now, you won't get your surprise."

Kurt perked up at that, looking at Blaine. "Surprise? You aren't just saying that to get me out of here are you? There is actually a surprise?"

Blaine shook his head as he reached down to unplug the tub so the water could rush out. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him up, wrapping a towel around him and beginning to dry him off. "Of course there is actually a surprise. You think I would lie about something like that?"

"Well..." Kurt trailed off, smirking teasingly at Blaine.

Blaine humphed. "Well, I never. You go and get yourself dressed and I'll get your surprise. I'll show you."

Blaine left Kurt to finish drying off as he went into the bedroom to put on some pajamas before going to the kitchen. He grabbed the surprise from the back of the fridge where he had hid it before going back upstairs. Hiding it behind his back, he smiled at his eagerly waiting boyfriend. "Ready for your surprise?"

Kurt nodded, eyes widening as Blaine revealed what he had been hiding. "Is that..."

"New York cheesecake. Your favorite." Blaine finsihed for him, moving to sit opposite him on the bed.

Kurt reached out eagerly, grabbing the fork and taking a bite, moaning loudly at the taste. "This is so good."

Blaine grinned, watching his boyfriend take another bite and moan loudly. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Kurt ignored him, continuing to eat his cheesecake. He had another bite before he cut off a bit and held it out in the fork for Blaine. Blaine smiled and took the bite off the fork, chewing slowly to savor the taste. When Kurt offered him another, he shook his head. "No thanks. I got this for you. You know I'm not as big a cheesecake lover as you are."

"You just don't know good things." Kurt said, injecting pity in his voice. He was quickly coming to the end of the slice, mournfully scraping up the last bits from the plate. He licked the fork clean before setting it down on his night stand, a smile on his lips.

"Enjoy your surprise?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't move for a little while.

"So much. How do you always know just what I need?" Kurt answered, leaning forward to give Blaine a kiss.

"It's in the job description." Blaine answered back, moving to settle next to Kurt on the bed. "Now, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Kurt leaned against Blaine, relaxing against him even as a blush began spreading on his cheeks. "What is it?" Blaine asked, reading into Kurt's silence that he was embarrassed and needed a push.

Kurt asked quietly, speaking into Blaine's shoulder as he buried his face. "Can we do what we did this afternoon?"

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling as he heard Kurt speak. "Of course. Let me just grab the scarf."

He gave Kurt a quick kiss as he moved away from him, grabbing the abandoned scarf and smoothing it out before turning to face Kurt. "Can I have your hands please?"

Kurt pushed his hands out, not making eye contact with Blaine as he tied the scarf around his wrists. Blaine leaned forward and tilted Kurt's head up before giving him a kiss. "Does it feel okay?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as Blaine got on the bed next to him. Blaine grabbed the laptop and brought it close to him before tugging Kurt against him. "Same rules as before. No talking, no thinking about the audition. Just relax."

Hearing Blaine say it so definitively made some of the tension that had been starting to grow in Kurt disappear. He relaxed against Blaine, curling into him as he hit play on the show they had been watching before. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, down his back, using his contact to relax Kurt as much as he could. Kurt felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy, closing them as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

He fell asleep that way, hands tied together, Blaine's arm around him, not a thought in his head about the audition in three days.

AN: A quick update for you all. Enjoy. (And for those of you who like Kurt with a little rebellion in him, it's coming. I can already feel Kurt protesting.)


	130. Final Rehearsals

AN: I have time today! I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. You all don't even understand, my family have been driving me crazy. We were driving to our relatives the couple days leading to Christmas and then spent all of yesterdays at my grandma's. I'm finally alone for more than fifteen minutes. And I reached 1000 reviews yesterday and I'm so excited so longer update today. Go read.

Chapter 130

The two woke up the next morning and relaxed together in the bed for a while before getting up to begin the day. Blaine wouldn't relent on his declaration that Kurt could only practice that afternoon so Kurt waited impatiently for the morning to go by. As they got closer and closer to the time he could begin rehearsing, he grew more and more tense, nervously pacing and randomly practicing moves from his dance.

Blaine was working on an essay and keeping an eye on Kurt. Understanding how nervous he was, Blaine didn't force him to sit down and try to relax, knowing that at this point, nothing he did would be able to help until Kurt was on the stage rehearsing.

Kurt made them lunch and ate his quickly, waiting impatiently for Blaine to finish eating his so they could drive over to the school. Kurt sent a text to Tina and Brittney, asking them to meet him there. Blaine drove them over as Kurt's attention was now completely shot.

They pulled into a parking spot at the school and got out, Kurt power walking over to the auditorium. Blaine followed at a more leisurely pace, knowing Kurt wasn't going to wait for him to get started. He walked in to find Kurt standing on stage already, cuing the music on the sound system.

Blaine walked down and sat towards the front, far enough back that he'd be able to take in the whole stage but not so far that Kurt couldn't see him. Kurt hit play and did a run through of his audition piece, performing it perfectly. At least, Blaine didn't see any flaws with what Kurt did. Kurt, on the other hand, saw a lot of things wrong with it. He pulled out his paper from his bag and began making notes, absentmindedly performing some of the moves as he edited them on paper.

When he was done with this, he began the song again, cutting off in the middle when Tina and Brittney walked in. "What took you so long? We have a lot of work to do."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, making a note to talk to Kurt about how he was treating his friends later as he didn't want to embarrass him now. Tina had no such issues. "I think the words you are looking for are, 'Hi, Tina and Brittney. Thank you so much for all the hard work you have been doing and for coming in on your Saturdays to help.'"

Kurt huffed out a sigh, waving his hand as he gestured for the two to come on stage. "Of course, of course. So good to see you even if it is fifteen minutes late. Now please, let's get started. I'm making some changes to a few of the steps."

Blaine watched as Kurt showed them the new additions to his audition, marvelling at just how quickly the two picked it up. All those years in New Directions had clearly helped them to pick moves up quickly. They practiced the new moves a few times very quickly before Kurt gestured to them to get in their places for the beginning.

Brittney raised her hand and Kurt sighed before smiling tightly and asking her to speak. "I need to warm up still. Mr. Schue said that if you don't warm up, you could make your muscles break."

Tina and Kurt both looked a little confused, wondering just what Mr. Schue had actually said since muscles couldn't actually break. Still, Kurt couldn't deny that warming up was necessary. He led them through a quick stretch as he worked his vocal muscles. A few minutes later, he once again gestured for Tina and Brittney to take their spots as he hit play.

The three ran through the piece over and over, each time hitting every single cue and every single move just right. Blaine had no criticism to offer, believing that all three of them were already perfect. Kurt found little things to nitpick at, mostly in his own performance, sparing the other two his criticisms.

They took a break to grab some water and Blaine made his way to the stage, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Hey."

Kurt sighed and slumped into Blaine. "Hey."

"You know it's perfect already right?" Blaine asked gently after a few moments of just holding Kurt in silence.

Kurt sighed and pulled himself out of Blaine's arms. "You just don't get it. It has to be better than perfect. I have to nail this audition if I want any chance to get into NYADA."

Blaine crossed his arms as he watched Kurt walk away. He clearly wasn't in the mood to listen so Blaine went to sit down again, this time front and center so he could keep a closer eye on Kurt.

After several hours of rehearsing the same song over and over, Blaine stood up. "I think that's good enough."

Kurt glared down at where Blaine was standing, trying to see past the lights. "I disagree. We need to make sure we are nailing that last turn."

Blaine crossed his arms. "You can practice one more time. Then I think it's time that the girls go home."

Kurt huffed, clearly not pleased. "Fine."

He hit the music once more, all three performing perfectly once more. The music ended and all three of them stood on stage, panting for breath, sweating quite a bit after several hours of strenuous exercise. "That was amazing. Excellent job, Tina, Britt. We'll see you two on Monday." Blaine congratulated them.

Kurt turned around to face his two dancers and gave them smiles. "That was pretty good. However, Brittney, that second jump needs to be higher. And Tina, if you could work on moving a little faster during the turns, that'd be great."

Tina went to grab her stuff, downing some water before facing Kurt. "I'll see you Monday. Try to relax."

She walked off the stage, pulling a confused looking Brittney behind her. Blaine waited until the door had shut behind them before turning to Kurt. "You could have thanked them you know."

Kurt took a long drink of water before turning to look at Blaine. "They know I'm thankful. What they don't know is all of the mistakes they are making. Now, I need to run through the dance a couple more times." Kurt answered dismissively.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned the music on and performed his dance one more time, not singing to save his voice. Blaine made his way on stage during the final notes of music and turned the speakers off after Kurt had finished. "And you're done. Time to go home, relax your muscles, get some food."

Kurt came across the stage and hit the power button once more. "No, I need to rehearse again."

"Kurt, please. You agreed you would rehearse this afternoon only. Tina and Brittney are gone, your dance is perfect. It's time to go home." Blaine said soothingly as he turned the speaker off again.

Kurt glared and turned it on again. "You can't tell me what to do. I need to rehearse. I can't mess this up."

Blaine wanted to pull Kurt into his arms and hold him as he heard the panic in his voice. Still, he couldn't do that with Kurt still acting the way he was. "Kurt, turn the speakers off."

"No." Kurt crossed his arms and pouted, looking and acting all of seven years old.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, giving Kurt a stern look. "Do it or you won't like the consequences, babe."

Kurt whined in the back of his throat, clearly panicking as he didn't want to give into Blaine's order that he stop rehearsing. Blaine wasn't sure if this was the best route to go with getting Kurt to stop, but he couldn't think of anything else. "You have until the count of three."

Kurt looked incredulously at Blaine at that, eyes widening as Blaine began counting. "One."

Kurt squirmed, clearly uncomfortable but not ready to give in just yet. Blaine sighed. "Two."

Kurt fidgeted, eyes glancing over at the power button, hand reaching out to shut it as Blaine began the final count. Blaine heaved a sigh of relief internally, not really sure just how he would have reacted if he had to get to three. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to his bag, putting it over his shoulder before leading Kurt off stage.

Kurt clung to Blaine's hand as they left the stage. Kurt was unable to express his relief at being out from the stage lights, the headache he had had for the past hour receding a bit. He let Blaine guide him to his car, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked out of the auditorium.

AN: That's it for today. Please review.


	131. Dealing with Tantrums

AN: I'm back! Not consistently until next week as I'm still traveling but I'm finally in a hotel and not on a relative's computer. Enjoy your update. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 131

The exhaustion from hours of rehearsal began to catch up with Kurt, making him extremely irritable. The closer they got to his house, the more unreasonable he thought Blaine was being. When Blaine pulled into the driveway, Kurt stormed out of the car, stomping his way up to the house. Blaine winced as the door slammed shut behind him.

Sighing Blaine grabbed their things and followed, entering the house just in time to hear a door slam upstairs, shaking the house. Blaine gently shut the front door and put the bags down out of the way before going into the kitchen. He could take a hint and clearly Kurt did not want to be disturbed just then.

Blaine made a quick dinner for both of them, eating his own serving and putting Kurt's in the microwave to stay warm. He went back out to grab their bags before making his way up to Kurt's room.

Kurt had slammed the door shut and locked it, not wanting to deal with Blaine just then. When he didn't hear Blaine's foot steps on the stairs or him testing the door knob, Kurt frowned and unlocked the door, quietly poking his head out. He heard Blaine moving around in the kitchen and felt some guilt build up in him, knowing his boyfriend would be making him food too and here he was acting like a brat.

When time passed without Blaine calling him to go and eat, Kurt grew more and more guilty, wondering if Blaine really hadn't made him any because he was being so rude. He heard Blaine washing some dishes and shut the door again, clicking the lock. He headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When he shut the water off, he heard Blaine knocking on his door. Wrapping a towel around him, he went into the bedroom and stood at the door, hesitating with his hand over the knob.

"Kurt, let me in." Blaine asked through the door, managing to not make it sound like an order. He could see Kurt's shadow underneath the door frame. When he heard no movement inside, Blaine knocked again, this time adding some steel to his tone. "Kurt Hummel, open this door."

Kurt responded automatically to that tone, his hand twisting the knob and opening the door before he knew it. Blaine stood there, giving him a look as he waited for some kind of response. Kurt turned red and moved out of the way of the door, letting Blaine in.

Blaine stepped in the room, setting the bag down by the door before turning to face Kurt. Kurt stood in his towel, hair still dripping a bit, staring down at the floor as he felt his boyfriends gaze on him. Blaine shut the door before going over to Kurt, grabbing his wrist and leading him back into the bathroom.

Pushing him to sit on the closed toilet, Blaine grabbed another towel and set to work drying his hair, taking care not to pull or damage it. Kurt reached up to try and grab the towel from Blaine so he could do it himself but Blaine gently grabbed him by the wrist and forced his hand back down before returning to his ministrations.

Kurt squirmed at that, letting Blaine do what he wanted as he sat there in just a towel. Blaine pulled the towel from his head and hung it to dry before pulling Kurt back up and into his bedroom. Passing his closet, Blaine went to his dresser and grabbed him some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, setting them on the bed.

He grabbed the towel from Kurt's waist, setting it on the chair by Kurt's vanity. Kurt had been following Blaine along docilely, watching nervously as Blaine grabbed him clothes and took his towel. He let out a small cry of surprise when Blaine moved quickly, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking him under his arm, butt now readily available to Blaine's hand.

"You do not throw temper tantrums like that. Slamming doors and locking me out. That's something I would expect from a four year old." Blaine lectured, staring down at Kurt's naked body tucked under his arm. He raised his hand up and brought it down in a series of hard swats on Kurt's white butt, turning it a shade of pink.

Kurt stomped his feet, trying to wiggle out of Blaine's grip. It was nowhere near as bad as previous spankings and he was glad he wasn't over Blaine's knee as that would have meant an even longer spanking but this was embarassing. Blaine was spanking him the same way one would spank an out of control kid. Which he had been acting like, Kurt admitted to himself as he yelped at the final swats to his cheeks.

Blaine stood him up and grabbed his sweat pants, helping Kurt step into them and pulled them up for him. Kurt sniffled, rubbing his sore cheeks as Blaine dressed him. Blaine grabbed the shirt and pulled Kurt's arms up, away from his butt. He slid the shirt on and walked Kurt over to a corner, positioning him nose first in the corner. He grabbed his hands and folded them behind his back, away from his butt before leaving him.

Kurt listened as Blaine moved around behind him, hearing drawers open and shut and Blaine moving in and out of the bathroom. Corner time was incredibly short as Blaine came and grabbed him, pulling him out of the corner. Kurt swallowed nervously, hoping Blaine wasn't going to bring him over to a chair or his bed for an extended spanking. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaine pulled him out of the room entirely and down the stairs.

Blaine settled Kurt in his chair and grabbed his dinner, setting it down in front of him. "Eat up. I'm sure you're hungry after your long practice today."

Kurt picked up the fork and brought a small bite to his mouth, chewing slowly as he twirled the food around on his plate. Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt, placing his hand on Kurt's, stopping his motions with the fork. "Are you going to eat or do I need to feed you?"

"I'll eat, sir." Kurt answered quietly, looking down at his plate. The last thing he wanted was the final embarassment of his boyfriend feeding him.

Blaine grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, smiling when he made eye contact with Kurt. "It's okay babe. You had a brat attack. It's not the end of the world. We'll get through it just like we always do. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, feeling his stomach untwist itself as Blaine said the words he needed to hear. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now eat. I thought you might like this. I added a couple extra spices to change it up a bit." Blaine encouraged, dropping his hand from Kurt's and watching as Kurt ate the meal with a bit more gusto now, still not making much eye contact with Blaine.

He finished eating and Blaine cleared the plate, washing the dishes quickly in the sink while Kurt waited quietly for Blaine. Blaine finished and walked over to the table, grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him up. He led him back up the stairs to his room, Kurt a little bemused at how much Blaine was leading him around.

Blaine pulled him into the bathroom and put some toothpaste on his toothbrush, handing it to Kurt. Kurt took the toothbrush and looked at it for a moment before looking at Blaine questioningly. "You use it to brush your teeth."

Kurt gave him a look. "I know that. Why am I brushing my teeth now though?"

"You have to brush your teeth before you go to bed." Blaine answered simply before adding. "Now, are you going to brush your teeth or do you need help?"

Kurt brought the tooth brush to his mouth and began brushing, feeling Blaine's eyes on him. It was kind of weird having Blaine watch him as he did activities he had been performing by himself for years but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He finished brushing and rinsed out his mouth quickly before turning to stare at Blaine, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Do you need to go the bathroom?" Blaine asked, knowing Kurt was going to be embarrassed by that question.

Kurt turned red, bypassing pink entirely at that question. Clenching his teeth, he gave a short nod, sighing in relief when Blaine left the bathroom with no other words. Kurt shut and locked the door, feeling better as soon as he did so. He went and took care of his business before washing his hands in the sink. When he finished, he kept the water running for a moment, knowing Blaine would expect him to open the door as soon as he was done.

He took those few moments to calm down as he felt a bit of anger rising back up in him at his embarrassment. He didn't think that had been Blaine's intention with all of this, at least not as much as he had been feeling. It wasn't so much that he disliked what Blaine was doing. If he was perfectly honest, he didn't mind having Blaine take care of him. But he knew Blaine was doing it to treat him the way he had been acting and it was embarrassing to be punished this way. Pushing down those feelings, Kurt shut the water off and opened the door. Blaine was waiting for him and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed.

Kurt was surprised when instead of going over Blaine's lap for a spanking like he had thought he might be getting, Blaine pushed down the covers and laid him down on the bed, tucking the blankets around him. Kurt watched with disbelief as Blaine walked over to the lights and turned them off, finally finding his voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go on the computer for a bit. You just go to sleep." Blaine answered, walking back over to the bed. He knew that wasn't what Kurt had meant but he couldn't resist the tease.

"Blaine, why am I in bed? It's not even seven yet." Kurt whined, pouting up at Blaine.

Blaine smirked and pushed Kurt's hair back from his forehead, leaning down to give him a kiss. "I figured with how you were acting earlier, you needed the extra sleep. Now close your eyes and rest, babe."

Blaine turned from the bed and walked over to the desk, settling in at the chair there. He turned the screen light down and angled it away from Kurt so he wouldn't be disturbed.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, unable to process just what was going on. He had been expecting a spanking followed by a night of cuddling. Instead, Blaine was making him go to bed by himself at an unbelievably early hour. Regaining his voice, Kurt spoke up. "This isn't fair. You can't make me go to bed this early."

Blaine turned to face the bed, giving Kurt a look. "It's not fair? How fair was it that you didn't thank Tina and Brittney when they spent their whole Saturday afternoon helping you? How fair is it that I have been given nothing but attitude since telling you rehearsal was over? If you want fair, I can give you a spanking first and then you can go to bed."

Kurt burrowed under the covers, not wanting to face Blaine at hearing the surpressed anger in his voice as he responded. Kurt didn't respond, silently willing Blaine to turn back to the computer and stop staring at him. Finally, Blaine figured Kurt got his point and turned back to the computer, going back to what he had been doing.

Kurt didn't move for a few minutes more, not wanting to attract any attention from Blaine. Quietly, he turned over, facing away from where Blaine was sitting. He sniffled quietly, rubbing at his watery eyes as he curled into a ball. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry. Taking a shaky breath, his throat caught and he let out small sob, quickly smothering it in the pillow when he heard Blaine moving behind him.

Blaine crossed the room to where Kurt lay, quietly crying to himself. Sighing, he reached down and picked Kurt up, sitting down in the bed as he held Kurt in his arms. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's chest, letting out his tears as he sobbed quietly into Blaine. "I'm sorry."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in response, shushing him quietly. "It's okay. Hush now. It's okay."

"I didn't mean to be such a brat." Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, rubbing at his watery eyes.

Blaine hmmed in response, gently soothing Kurt. "I know. Just rest babe."

Kurt finally stopped crying, eyes feeling heavy as his tears stopped falling. He sniffled quietly before gently trying to push out of Blaine's arms. "I'll go to sleep now. I promise."

Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back, still holding him firmly in his arms. "You can go to sleep right here. Just close your eyes."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to force Blaine to take care of him after he'd behaved so badly. He closed it quickly when Blaine's hand strayed down to his butt. "I don't want to hear another word from you. Close your eyes and go to sleep now."

Kurt snapped his eyes shut, not willing to push Blaine any further than he had already. Somehow, Blaine knew and began quietly praising him. "There you go. Good boy. My good boy. Just rest now and it will all be better in the morning."

Kurt relaxed against Blaine, feeling better for the first time all day as he slowly drifted to sleep in his loving boyfriend's arms. He didn't even wake when Blaine eventually moved him to sleep on the bed, going back to the computer for a bit before getting ready for bed himself. Blaine got into bed and pulled Kurt back into his arms, smiling as Kurt snuggled closer even in his sleep.

AN: So there you are. I kind of really like this chapter. I've been feeling restless and something about how Blaine acted was good for that, I think. Anyways, please review. Happy New Years!


	132. Run and Shower

AN: Here we are again. Sorry it took so long. I'm terrible, I know. Go read and enjoy.

Chapter 132

Kurt woke early the next morning, just as the first bit of sunshine began trickling in through his window. Yawning quietly, he stretched out, turning to see Blaine sprawled on the other side of the bed, still snoring away.

Slipping silently out of the bed, Kurt headed over to his closet, pulling out some sweats. He grabbed his phone and wallet and left his room, leaving his snoozing boyfriend alone in bed.

Heading out his front door, Kurt set out in a light jog, gradually picking up speed as he went. As he ran, his mind began processing the events of the past week, glossing over his performance and ending in the events of the previous night. His pace picked up more as embarrassment over how he had been acting and how Blaine had responded came into his mind.

He didn't really have a problem with any of what Blaine had done. Looking back on how he had been acting with a rational, well-rested mind, he couldn't help but admit that it had been the best course of action. Still, it took the better part of the run for Kurt to admit that, not wanting to admit even silently in his own head that he had been acting like a four year old and had deserved the treatment.

Really, Blaine wouldn't have been wrong to spank Kurt for what he had been like the previous day. Kurt was glad he had found an alternative, his cheeks still feeling sore as he thought about his most recent spankings.

Coming to a stop light, Kurt jogged in place as he waited for the light to change. He crossed the street and headed inside of the shop in front of him, breathing hard as he waited towards the back of the line.

Finally reaching the counter, he ordered a medium drip and purchased a gift card along with a cute stuffed frog that was holding a coffee cup by the counter. Heading out, Kurt took the short way home, making it back in fifteen minutes.

He entered the house and found Blaine waiting for him by the front door. "Where were you? I was about to go looking for you."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile as he offered the coffee cup to him. "Coffee?"

He slipped by Blaine and headed into the kitchen, putting some bread into the toaster and pulling out some peanut butter. Blaine followed him in and sat at the table, sipping at his coffee. "Well that explains where you were. Why didn't you leave a note though? I woke up and you weren't there. I thought maybe you were upset about last night."

Kurt shook his head. "I brought my phone with me. I didn't think you'd wake up though. And I'm not mad about yesterday. It was a lot better than the alternative and probably better than I deserved."

Blaine sighed. "I'd still prefer if you left a note but I guess I can see why you wouldn't. And you just needed sleep. It's been a long and stressful week and that would make anyone act a little..."

"Cranky?" Kurt chimed in as Blaine's voice trailed off. He gave him a rueful smile. "I was acting like a kid who hadn't gotten enough sleep. But I'm well-rested now and I'm ready to go."

"Go? Where are you going?" Blaine asked, looking startled.

Kurt finished the last bit of toast and walked over to Blaine, grinning as he leaned down to give him a kiss. "We. And we are going to go and take a shower and then head out for a day out having fun."

"Mmm, shower together? I'm there." Blaine answered, bounding out of his chair and following Kurt up the stairs gleefully.

"Thought that might appeal to you." Kurt teased, taking off his shirt. Blaine followed suit and soon both boys were naked and under a hot stream of water, making out for the first time in what felt like ages to the two.

"I can't wait until this audition is over so we can spend every day doing this." Kurt groaned, head falling back as Blaine's mouth moved down to his neck. He let him suck and bite for a minute before suddenly pushing him away, Blaine staring at him worried he had done something wrong. "My audition outfit doesn't cover my neck. No marks where it'll be visible."

"So marks elsewhere are okay? Good." Blaine answered back, moving back in and biting lower down before sucking and kissing as he moved down to kneel in front of Kurt. Wrapping his lips around Kurt's wet and erect cock, Blaine slowly moved down the length, listening to Kurt's low moans above him.

Blaine hummed around him, licking and rolling his tongue every which way. Kurt's hands scrambled for something to hold onto as Kurt's body automatically responded, bucking his hips and growing weak kneed.

Blaine swallowed around Kurt and Kurt came with a loud yell, falling against the wall in a slump. Blaine continued to lick until he had cleaned every bit of Kurt possible, his hands on Kurt's hips the only thing holding Kurt up. Standing, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, front to back. His own still erect cock brushed against Kurt's butt and Blaine groaned, beginning to rub against Kurt in an effort to come.

Kurt came back to himself, feeling the hardness rubbing against him. Kurt pushed back, randomizing his movement so Blaine couldn't predict whether Kurt would rub hard or soft, his hand venturing back to hold Blaine tightly against him as he felt Blaine getting closer.

Blaine came with a yell, shooting his load between the two of them. He carefully angled them so the water would wash the stickiness away as he breathed hard, recovering from his own orgasm.

Kurt let go of Blaine and cleaned himself up quickly before washing Blaine down, giving him a rough kiss as Blaine's eyes cleared from the orgasm haze. "Ready to go?"

Blaine groaned. "We can't just stay in here all day?"

Kurt laughed at that even as he turned off the shower.

AN: Sorry it took so long. Updates should be a bit more regular though every day might be a little difficult for a bit. I'll try though. Please review.


	133. Surprise

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've never had the flu before and I always thought it was just like a cold but with a bit more fever and cough or something. Yeah, no. Having the flu sucks. And that plus not being on vacation anymore was not a fun combination. Thanks for your patience and go enjoy.

Chapter 133

The two got dressed and headed out, Kurt not telling Blaine his plans. Blaine watched as Kurt drove out of Lima completely and began heading out on the highway. Blaine spoke up after a bit of driving had passed and he had no clue where they were headed. "Where are we going?"

"Not telling you." Kurt teased, laughing as Blaine pouted at that.

"In that case, this is kidnapping and totally against the law. Let me out, let me out." Blaine answered back, thrashing a bit in his seat.

"Hush you. You're going to distract me from my driving." Kurt admonished, rolling his eyes fondly at Blaine's theatrics.

Blaine sighed mournfully, sitting back in his seat. "So mean to me. Was all that niceness just a way to lure me into your car and now you are going to have your wicked way with me?"

Kurt snorted. "Thought I already did that this morning."

Blaine grinned, reminscing fondly on their shared shower. "So true. Anytime you want to repeat that, I won't oppose."

"Good to know. But sadly, that's not what is on the agenda for today." As Kurt said this, he turned his blinker on and merged right, continuing to signal as he took the next exit.

Blaine looked at the signs for the off ramp and smiled. "Are we going back to the theater where we saw Rent?"

"Maybe. A little birdie might have told me that the show has returned on its second tour." Kurt answered, smiling when Blaine let out an excited noise.

"You have tickets for it? Aren't they sold out? How long have you been planning this?" Blaine asked, firing off the questions quickly in his excitement.

"So I take it this is a good surprise?" Kurt asked, the answer made clear when Blaine reached over and grabbed his free hand, pressing kisses to it since Blaine couldn't kiss Kurt.

"This is the best surprise. We haven't seen many shows since we got together." Blaine answered, squirming in his seat.

Kurt pulled into a parking lot and parked his car, Blaine barely waiting for Kurt to turn the car off before he grabbed his boyfriend and began planting kisses on him.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the kisses. There will be time enough for that later. Right now, we need to pick up the tickets for the matinee show and then I was thinking we could grab lunch since we still have a couple hours to kill." Kurt laughed, pulling away from Blaine.

Blaine opened his door and bounded out, rushing around the car to hold the door for Kurt. When he got out, Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, both of them out of breath when he finally pulled back. "This is amazing, Kurt. How long have you been planning this?"

Kurt gave Blaine a fond smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with him as they walked over towards the theater. "A few weeks. I heard it was coming back and I thought this would make a nice surprise. Besides, we were still being all uncommunicative then and I was hoping this would stop that if nothing had changed before then."

"I don't think I would have been able to keep my hands off you. Even with the weirdness we were having before." Blaine admitted, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

They reached the box office and Kurt gave his name, receiving two tickets. He put them in his wallet and they turned and started walking down the street, agreeing without words to head to the diner they had eaten at back when they first saw the show.

Kurt arched an eyebrow as Blaine let out a sad, long sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about all that time wasted at the beginning. We could have been going on our first date here." Blaine answered, thinking back to his first few months with Kurt.

"I actually thought it was a date at first." Kurt admitted. "But I think it was better this way. Instead of dating a stranger, I got to date my best friend. The time as friends was good."

Blaine sighed. "If you say so. I'm just sorry I made you wait so long."

"I'm not. It gave me time to realize that you are not infallible. This relationship wouldn't have worked if we had gotten together at first. Your ego would have gotten too big." Kurt teased.

"Hey, now. Not nice." Blaine nudged Kurt, laughing as Kurt sent him a smirk. The two entered the diner and were quickly seated.

They placed their orders and the food arrived quickly, the two having a light conversation, talking about the show and which actors they hoped were the same or different. When the time came to pay the bill, Blaine tried to take it from Kurt. "You bought us the tickets for Rent. The least I can do is buy lunch."

Kurt shook his head, snatching the bill from Blaine. "This day is for you. Just consider it a thank you for putting up with me this past week."

He exited the booth and headed to the counter to pay. Blaine followed and made no more objections as Kurt pulled out the money. As they walked back down the street, Blaine quietly spoke. "I don't put up with you, you know. I love being around you even when you are in one of your moods and I never consider it a burden."

Kurt sighed and, spotting a bench a little further down the sidewalk, pulled Blaine along into sitting next to him. "I know you don't consider me a burden. I'm not trying to say that. But I know it isn't easy to deal with me when I am in 'one of my moods', as you say."

"It's always worth it for me." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands.

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile, eyes shining as he looked at his boyfriend. "I know it is. It's always worth it for me too. But you do so much for me. And even if it's always worth it, it isn't always easy. So if I can do little things like plan a fun day for you to make it better, I will. Because I love you and I want to do anything I can to make you happy."

"I love you too." Blaine answered back after a moment of silence. He leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss before pulling back and giving Kurt a teasing grin. "I also now officially give you the crown for cheesiest in this relationship."

Kurt huffed, standing up and pulling Blaine with him. "It's all your fault you know. You started this whole cheesy thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Just blame it all on me." Blaine sighed, acting like he was so wounded.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine with him as he headed towards a row of shops. "Let's go look at clothes. We have time to spare."

AN: So a wee bit of fluff and such. Please review.


	134. Back to Blaines

AN: It's short today. I'm sorry. This is just not a good month for me. I'm hoping to update again later when I have little more time to write more. Go enjoy the short bit I have now.

Chapter 134

After a brief bit of window shopping, the two made their way to the theater, settling in just before the show started. The cast was mostly the same as the first time they saw it, the only change was a new Joanne. During intermission, the two compared performances, both agreeing that this actress had a deeper voice and was more suited to the role.

Eventually the show ended and the two teens made their way out of the theater and out into the darkening night. "We should get back to Lima before it gets too late." Kurt said, pushing Blaine over towards the car.

"Pushy, pushy." Blaine teased as he went the way Kurt directed. They got into the car and Kurt drove them back to Lima. Blaine was surprised but didn't question it when Kurt didn't turn down towards his street. He quickly recognized that they were heading towards his place.

"So, we're staying at my place tonight?" Blaine smiled, warm at the fact that Kurt felt comfortable inviting himself over.

"Finn called the house for the night and you have a perfectly empty home." Kurt answered, pulling into Blaine's driveway.

"This is true. And since you have given me such a nice day, I think I'm going to give you a nice night." Blaine leered at Kurt, laughing at Kurt's expression.

"Never make that face again and we will have a wonderful night." Kurt teased, getting out of the car.

"Promise?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a pleading look.

They entered the house and Kurt waited for Blaine to lock the door before pushing him up against it. "Oh, I promise."

Blaine groaned as Kurt gave him a kiss before pulling away and heading to the kitchen. Kurt pulled out some food and made a quick dinner, Blaine watching as Kurt quickly assembled sandwiches for them both.

They ate quickly before heading into the living room. They curled up on the couch in there, Blaine's arm tight around Kurt as they turned the TV on and watched quietly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began playing with his fingers, tracing the lines as the TV played quietly. Blaine let him do this for a while before grabbing his hand and holding it still, pulling Kurt tight against him.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine, trying to calm his mind. Now that the day had ended, he was reminded once again that his audition was the next day and he could feel the butterflies forming in his stomach. Blaine felt the nervous energy in Kurt, watching as he couldn't keep his fingers and feet still as they sat there.

Blaine grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, pulling Kurt up from the couch as he did so. He cut off Kurt's mild protest quickly. "Don't speak. Up to my room and strip."

Kurt froze momentarily before giving Blaine a nod and heading upstairs. He pulled off his clothes and folded them carefully before he sat down on the bed. Fidgeting, he moved around before deciding to lie back on the bed. Squirming after a moment, Kurt stood up and crossed his arms, toes tapping.

Blaine walked in then and gave Kurt a look when he saw how nervous he was. "Relax. Kneel down and close your eyes."

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment, hating being told to relax. It's not as if that really worked. Still, he kneeled down and closed his eyes, reluctant to admit even to himself that he could feel the tension seeping out of his body just by being in that position. He listened as Blaine moved around the room, hearing various drawers opening and shutting before he heard clothes stripping off.

Blaine looked down at his kneeling boyfriend, loving the sight of his smooth skin and watching as he seemed to relax with every breath. Blaine reached down and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up and over to the bed. Kurt let Blaine pull him, keeping his eyes shut.

Blaine set Kurt face down on the bed, his hips propped up by a pillow. Stretching his arms out, Blaine squeezed his hands around Kurt's wrists, giving the silent order for Kurt to stay still. Kurt buried his face down in the bed in front of him, waiting for Blaine to start whatever it was he had planned.

AN: I'll try to write more later. Sorry it's so short.


	135. With Happy Ending

AN: Sometimes I feel like I'll never finish this story. I've hit writer's block for the past week (since recovering from the flu) so I'm just going to push through. I will write something every day until this darn story is over. Haha. But I want to know, would you all prefer I wait to post until it's a certain length or should I post every day whatever amount I write? I don't have a preference, I'm writing on the doc manager so it's super easy to edit anyways. Let me know when you review.

Chapter 135

Blaine grabbed the lotion he had set out and settled himself below Kurt's butt. Warming it in his hands, he leaned forward and began firmly rubbing at Kurt's shoulders, kneading at the knots he had building up.

Kurt groaned, his body melting as Blaine's hands rubbed into his shoulders and down his back. He hadn't even realized how much tension he was holding until Blaine was releasing it. He could feel it leaving his body in shivers, getting pushed out with every stroke of Blaine's hands.

Blaine grinned as his boyfriend turned into putty below him, practically melting into the bed. When he had finished his shoulders and neck, Blaine worked his way down Kurt's back, gentling the touch as he reached the bonier portion of his back but staying firm enough to continue inducing the moans and groans from Kurt.

By the time Blaine reached the top of Kurt's hips, Kurt was breathing deeply, feeling loose and pliant in a way he hadn't felt in weeks, if ever. Blaine reached over to grab some lube, continuing his massage down onto Kurt's cheeks, slowly spreading him wider and wider with every circle he made.

Blaine adjusted himself quickly, settling in between Kurt's legs, forcing them open wider. Kurt let Blaine do what he wanted, his mind feeling heavy and settled. Blaine took his time, slowly fingering Kurt open for his cock. Kurt didn't show much reaction to Blaine's ministrations, only a subtle shifting of his hips as he adjusted for his hardening cock evidence that he was aware of what Blaine was doing.

Slicking himself up, Blaine slowly entered Kurt, pushing forward until he was as deep into Kurt as he could get. Leaning down, Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. Voice deep, he whispered. "I'm going to make sure you feel this tomorrow. The whole time you're on stage, I want it in the back of your head just how hard and how long I fucked you today."

Kurt shivered at those dark words, feeling his cock jump beneath him at just how hot it was when Blaine said things like that to him. Kurt spread his legs more in silent encouragement of Blaine's words, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes as he waited for Blaine to start.

At these actions, Blaine gave Kurt another kiss before moving back up and grabbing Kurt's hips. Tightening his grip to prevent any movement that Blaine didn't control, Blaine slowly pulled out before pushing forward again. He repeated this action over and over, moving slow with each pull back and fast as he moved back in, making love to his boyfriend in a way that would ensure he would feel it.

Kurt found himself clutching tight to the top of the bed, fighting to keep from reaching down and finishing himself off, from helping Blaine along. Blaine kept up this rhythm minute after minute, the only sounds in the room the two boys breathing hard, the occasional groan from Kurt as Blaine slammed back into him. If nothing else, Blaine was right. Kurt would be feeling this all the next day as he danced across the stage.

Finally, after keeping this up for twenty minutes, Blaine couldn't hold back any longer. He picked up the pace, allowing his body to move out faster and push in harder, taking care now to aim for Kurt's prostate. He pulled Kurt up so he could get a better angle, Kurt's leaking cock now unable to rub against the pillow he had been laying on. His grip tightened on Kurt's hips as he reached orgasm, shooting deep into Kurt before he let go of Kurt and slowly pulled out.

Kurt whimpered as his hole was emptied, feeling strangely sad at the loss. Besides that, he still hadn't orgasmed and he moved his hips to basically hump the pillow in front of him, hoping to get off that way.

Blaine grinned at that even as he swatted the pale cheeks in front of him. "Hold still. You'll get to come but not yet."

Kurt moaned, the spank reverberating through him to his cock. He couldn't resist another thrust of his hips, yelping when Blaine's hand came down harder in response. "Don't test me. I can go and grab the cock ring and you can just not orgasm instead."

Kurt shivered, not even able to process just how terrible that would be considering how hard he was already. Even so, he felt himself get closer to orgasm just at the dark tone of Blaine's voice and the idea of Blaine punishing him in that way.

Before he could have the chance to analyze that any further, he felt something big and hard pressing into his loose hole. Blaine finished inserting the object and smiled, rubbing lightly at the pink spot on Kurt's cheeks. "That's better. This will hold in all of my come for a little while plus..."

Blaine trailed off as he twisted the end of the new vibrator. Kurt gave a small spasm as the sensations hit him. He squealed for a moment as the vibrations hit his prostate and began pushing him further towards that edge. "Oh god, Blaine..."

"I haven't said you could talk yet." Blaine admonished, twisting the vibrator to a higher setting as 'punishment'. He also landed another spank for good measure. At Kurt's answering moan and hip thrust, Blaine began lightly landing spanks all over Kurt's butt, occasionally landing one on the moving vibrator.

Kurt's vision grew black as the sensations pushed him over. He came with a loud cry, his whole body clenching and tensing as he went over the edge. Blaine continued to spank him through it, letting the spanks and the vibrator milk every bit of the orgasm from Kurt as it could before he stopped it all at Kurt's whimper.

Carefully pulling the vibrator out, Blaine grabbed a tissue and cleaned Kurt up as best he could without getting a washcloth. Moving down the bed, Blaine grabbed Kurt from his slumped position and pulled him on top of him, cuddling him close.

"Good babe?" He asked, idly rubbing Kurt's butt with a free hand as he looked down at the blissed out expression on Kurt's face.

AN: So lots of smut for you all today. Please review, answer my question from my first AN, tell me what you thought. Happy Fridays (if it's still Friday wherever you are).


	136. Through the Night

AN: I'm going to post daily no matter how much or how little I write. This way, I'm made accountable by you all for actually writing every day. Maybe that will be motivation to push through the block.

Chapter 136

Kurt sighed softly as he cuddled closer to Blaine. He shivered a bit as he cooled off and Blaine wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Cold?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to shower then head to sleep."

Blaine grinned. "Want some company in that shower?"

Kurt laughed, sitting up in bed. He winced a bit as the soreness hit him. "Just don't expect to get anymore tonight. You wore me out."

"Good. I want you to sleep tonight." Blaine answered, slipping out of the bed and following Kurt into the bathroom. They stepped under the spray, both of them quickly washing themselves off so they could return to bed. Both of them were pretty exhausted after that round of sex.

"Well, I feel like I could sleep for weeks right now so I think it worked." Kurt replied, gently washing his lower cheeks of any residue from their earlier activities.

Blaine sighed, tilting his head back into the spray for a moment before stepping out of the shower. "Well, if it doesn't work and you wake up tonight, let me know. I don't want you stressing out alone. Promise?"

"Okay. But I'm telling you, I'm going to sleep good tonight." Kurt retorted as he got out of the shower.

Both of them finished getting ready for bed, dressing in pajamas and brushing their teeth. They slipped under the covers and Blaine spooned Kurt, holding him close as he listened to his breathing even out. "Good night."

"Night." Kurt mumbled, turning his face into the pillow as he drifted to sleep. Blaine followed close behind and for several hours, both of them were deep asleep, not to be awoken by anything.

However, at around 2, Kurt jerked awake, startled out of his dreams by the sound of his phone buzzing. He groaned as he realized that he had mistakenly set his alarm for his audition for 2am instead of 2pm. The unwelcome reminder woke him and he couldn't fall back asleep.

Turning over, he stared at Blaine for a bit, debating waking him up as he felt his nerves getting the better of him. However, his boyfriend looked so peaceful that Kurt didn't want to disturb him the way he had been disturbed. Turning back over, he tried fluffing his pillow a bit before laying back with a quiet sigh.

Blaine felt the movement next to him and slowly awoke, eyes blinking blearily as he took in the dark room. Looking over, he saw his boyfriend staring up at the ceiling, eyes open and clearly wide awake. "What time is it?"

Kurt startled, not having realized Blaine had woken up. "About 2."

Rubbing his eyes, Blaine sat up. "What are you doing awake?"

"My phone went off. Just go back to sleep." Kurt answered, rolling over to look at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head as he slid out of bed. "Bathroom." He said by way of explanation as he shuffled over to the door.

Kurt waited on the bed for Blaine to return, not able to fall asleep still. Blaine came back in looking decidedly more awake. "I thought you were going to wake me if you couldn't sleep."

Kurt sighed. "No reason for both of us to suffer."

"Kurt, I didn't ask you. I told you to do it and you agreed." Blaine quietly admonished as he got back in bed.

Kurt couldn't meet Blaine's eye at his stern tone. "I would have felt stupid waking you up. I'm not a little kid."

Blaine sighed, scootching over on the bed and pulling Kurt into him again. "If you didn't have that audition later, you would so be getting a spanking for this."

Kurt grimaced. "Just because I didn't wake you up?"

"You promised me you would. I want to be here for you and I can't do that if you don't let me. But it's late and I know you're nervous about the audition so it's okay. I just want you to get some sleep. So I want you to close your eyes." Blaine waited until Kurt had followed his instructions. "Now don't think about anything. I want you to just focus on my voice."

Kurt curled closer to Blaine as he began singing quietly, only making it through a couple songs before Kurt was once again asleep. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead before drifting back to sleep himself, hoping Kurt would sleep through the rest of the night.

AN: Well, that's all for today. Hope you all enjoyed.


	137. Audition Drama

AN: Another update. Wooh! Go read and enjoy.

Chapter 137

The boys woke the next morning and got ready in silence, stopping by the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before they headed out the door. They stopped by Kurt's place, picking up their bookbags and Kurt's outfit for his audition later. Kurt grabbed his emergency sewing kit as well just in case anything should tear or rip between then and two.

All there was for them to do for the rest of the day was wait. They headed to their classes, Blaine walking Kurt to each of them before rushing to his own so he wouldn't feel alone with his thoughts during the passing period.

The gleeks were on the lookout for any type of panic that Kurt or Rachel might have that day so Kurt found himself being pulled into silly conversations in each of his classes. By the time lunchtime came around though, none of their efforts to calm him could work. Especially not with Rachel panicking across the table from him.

Tired of listening to Rachel's worried monologues about everything that could go wrong, Blaine pulled his sick-looking boyfriend up from the table and guided him out of the cafeteria. They walked down the hall to the room they had started thinking of as their classroom, Blaine locking the door behind him.

"What can I do to help?" He asked simply, looking over to find his boyfriend pacing back and forth quickly.

Kurt shook his head. "There's nothing. I just need it to be time for the audition already so I can stop thinking about it."

Looking at his watch, Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "Well, only an hour until then. So how about we do some warmups and stretch for the next hour? It'll be relaxing plus it'll get you all set to blow the audition out of the water."

"Yeah, that could work. Could we stay in here though? Rachel is probably going to use the choir room to do her practicing and I can't be around that tension right now. I'll end up saying something we'd all regret." Kurt admitted, coming to a stop and looking sheepishly at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "You aren't alone there. I was ready to tell her to shut it earlier. Now vocal or dance warmup first?"

The two set to work, Blaine providing a counterpoint for Kurt to work off of for his vocals, stretching his muscles with him, and just generally being good support for his boyfriend. At twenty to two, they left the classroom and headed to the theater, stopping by Kurt's locker for his outfit on the way.

They made it to the theater and Kurt changed, stretching his muscles once more now that he was wearing the tighter clothes he was auditioning in. He did a mirror check to make sure everything was sitting right before he sat and waited. He could hear Mr. Schue walking in, talking to someone else. A light came on onstage and Kurt took a deep breath, letting out a slow exhale as he heard his name called.

Blaine gave him a quick kiss for luck before gently pushing him onstage. Kurt walked to the center and took a breath before smiling and beginning to introduce himself. In a short time, Kurt was coming backstage, getting swept into a hug by his ecstatic boyfriend.

"That was so amazing Kurt. You have never performed so well. And she loved you. Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt blinked, returning the hug shakily. "I can't believe it's over. That was so-"

He didn't get to finish his thought as Rachel stormed up to him. "How could you change your song like that and not tell me? Now I'm going to end up all by myself at NYADA and really Kurt, you could have messed up my audition by changing things like that. Lucky for you, I'm a professional and I won't let your mistakes affect my performance."

Kurt turned red, looking dangerously close to exploding. Blaine was no better and it was fortunate for all of them that Rachel's name was called just then.

The two boys went around the auditorium, going to sit in the audience. They watched as Rachel choked, not once but twice before running off the stage at Carmen Tibideaux's words. Kurt turned to Blaine clearly surprised at just how badly that had turned out for her.

By mutual decision, they didn't stay for glee that day, not wanting to deal with Rachel if she was there. While he felt badly that her audition had gone so poorly, Kurt wasn't going to soon forget her words to him before her audition and she would try to blame him if she saw him that day. Hopefully, it had been the nerves talking and she would get a clear head soon.

Either way, neither boy was feeling particularly good towards Rachel so they left the school and headed to Blaine's, waiting until they got inside before Blaine pulled Kurt into a heavy kiss.

"I am so, so proud of you. You never cease to amaze me." Blaine congratulated Kurt between kisses, smothering his face in pecks before returning to his lips once more.

Kurt laughed. "So you said. Really, I couldn't have done it without you. Or Tina and Brittney." He added on, mentally reminding himself to give them their gifts the next day. He'd been so caught up he hadn't even really thanked them after the audition.

"You would have still been brilliant because you are amazing and wonderful and just so many words I can't even name." Blaine objected, pulling back and giving Kurt a huge grin.

Kurt tugged Blaine closer to him, tucking his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "Okay, okay. I am awesome but so are you. And right now, I just want to relax with our awesomeness together."

Running his hand up and down Kurt's back, Blaine held Kurt tightly. "Of course. Whatever you want tonight."

"Can we just watch TV, order a pizza, and do nothing tonight? I think I'm going to crash now that the audition is over." Even as he said this, Kurt could feel his body growing tired.

Blaine felt Kurt get heavier in his arms and smiled, sweeping Kurt up and over his shoulder. "Well, we can't have that. Let me just escort you to the couch."

Kurt laughed, protesting as Blaine began walking. "Put me down, you neanderthal."

Blaine gave Kurt a light swat on his protruding butt before gently setting him on the couch and sitting next to him. He gave Kurt a smile as he took in his flushed face.

"I still don't think it's fair you can do that. You're smaller than I am." Kurt pouted.

Blaine laughed, leaning over and kissing Kurt's lips. "You love it and you know it. Now, what show would you like to watch?"

AN: Just a little fluff. Set up some drama. You know, the usual. Review please.


	138. Pants

AN: Beginning of the weeks are the busiest so updates will be at night on Mondays and Tuesdays for sure.

Chapter 138

As the two sat on the couch together watching TV, Blaine became more and more aware of the weight of his boyfriend on his side. Shifting slightly, he was startled when Kurt slid down to lay with his head on Blaine's lap, snoring lightly.

Chuckling a bit, Blaine stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair, playing with it softly as he watched TV. After a particularly loud fight scene on the show, Kurt stretched out, laying across Blaine's lap before turning to curl away from the TV.

Blaine turned the volume down and continued watching, only becoming aware when he felt Kurt stretch once more, this time clearly beginning to wake up. Blaine rubbed his back, smiling down at Kurt as he blinked into awareness.

"What happened?" Kurt yawned, rubbing his face. He turned bright red as he realized his position over Blaine's lap. "How did I end up like this?"

Blaine raised his hands in defense. "Don't look at me. You're the one who kept stretching further and further over my lap. And I'm hardly going to object to this view."

Blaine reached down to grope Kurt through his tight gold pants. Kurt let out a yelp, not having expected that. He moved to get up and Blaine gently held him down, arm around his waist. "Blaine? What are you doing?"

Kurt was clearly a bit nervous, well aware that being over his boyfriend's lap bottom up had not ended well for him in the past. Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt and rubbed his back reassuringly at the tone. "Hey, you aren't in trouble here. I just want to admire the view for a bit before you get up. We can get up and go eat if you'd prefer."

Kurt settled down at the assurance that he wasn't in trouble for anything, surrendering his body to Blaine's whims. "I don't mind. Go ahead and enjoy the view. These pants do make my butt look fabulous."

Blaine grinned, running a hand down the back of Kurt's pants, stopping to rest at the top of the mound. "That they do. It's just gorgeous."

Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine's fingers behind dancing across his cheeks, spreading his legs a bit and subtly pushing into the caress. Blaine used both hands to grab the cheeks and gently squeeze, his cock growing hard as he heard Kurt let out a moan at the feeling.

Letting go, Blaine went back to rubbing, letting his hand dip down between Kurt's legs to rub behind his balls and cock. Kurt thrusted his hip into Blaine's lap, both their cocks hardening more at the sensation. Blaine gave Kurt a light smack, causing him to thrust again, moaning loudly.

"Wait, wait." Kurt gasped out, wriggling his hips a bit.

Blaine paused, hand gently petting Kurt's pert rear. "What is it?"

"I made these pants. I don't want to ruin them by coming in them." Kurt answered back, reaching under him to try and unbutton them.

Blaine laughed before moving Kurt's hands out of the way, deftly undoing the button before helping him to push them down to his thighs. Kurt sighed as his free cock rubbed against Blaine's leg. "That's better."

"For you maybe. I'm still pretty caught up here." Blaine sniped back, envious of Kurt's freedom as he felt his own erection straining against his tight jeans.

"Aww, do you need some help there?" Kurt teased, laughing at Blaine's misfortune. He ground his hips down on the hard cock he felt through Blaine's jeans.

Blaine groaned, deciding to exact his own revenge. He brought his hand down again, the sound sharper as it was no longer muffled by Kurt's pants. Kurt yelped, dissolving into giggles as Blaine began mock-lecturing him. "Making fun of me, huh? Let's see how you like this. Going to spank you until you can't sit down again without remembering what happens when you make fun of me."

As he lectured, he brought his hand down in a series of light swats, aimed more at warming Kurt's cheeks and turning him on than anything else. Through his laughter, Kurt began pleading with Blaine to stop, all the while thrusting and grinding his hard and leaking cock into Blaine's thigh.

Blaine could tell Kurt was close and reached his hand underneath Kurt, taking his erection in hand and stroking him to completion as he landed a couple harder swats. Kurt came with a groan, laughter faded as his mind went blank from orgasm.

He lay there recovering for a bit before he remembered his boyfriend's neglected cock next to him. Sliding to the ground, Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine, reaching for the button on his pants.

Blaine let Kurt open his pants up, lifting his hips enough that he could get his pants down so his hard cock was free. Licking his lips, Kurt leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lap at the tip of Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned, sliding his hips forward to give Kurt better access. Kurt took advantage, opening his mouth wide to take Blaine in. Rolling his tongue as he went, Kurt let out a moan as he began sucking, letting the sensations do the work to push Blaine over the edge.

Blaine came with a yell, shooting into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed around Blaine, licking up every bit of evidence of orgasm he could. When Blaine finished, Kurt moved away from Blaine's softening cock, sitting on the floor against Blaine's leg.

He hiked his pants up to cover his own cock and bare butt, not bothering to try closing the button as he relaxed against Blaine.

Blaine recovered and pulled his pants up, fastening the button. He looked down at Kurt and saw he seemed content to sit on the floor against his leg. He reached down and began stroking his hair once more, smiling when Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's leg, eyes closed. Blaine turned the volume back up on the TV and the two resumed watching.

AN: Short little smut to get those gold pants in. Kurt didn't want anymore as he was very proud of those pants of his. Anyways, review please.


	139. Hunger and Future Talk

AN: Fluff. And it's short. Sorry. I have time to actually put together a bit of plot tomorrow so it'll be a bit better.

Chapter 139

Blaine's stomach growled loudly after another hour watching TV. Kurt stifled a laugh as he looked up at Blaine, watching his face turn red. "Hush you."

Kurt let out a small laugh, turning to look back at the TV innocently. "I don't know what you are referring to. The growling monster you have in your shirt seems like it wants something though."

"Oy." Blaine exclaimed, gently pulling Kurt's hair in mock-reprimand. "I thought I said hush."

Kurt turned to give Blaine an innocent look, gazing up at him through his lashes. Blaine sighed, leaning down to give Kurt a gentle kiss. "You are so beautiful. I'll be back. Pizza right?"

Kurt nodded, his cheeks flushed at Blaine's simple compliment. Blaine left the room, going to order a pizza for the two. Kurt turned back to the TV, wiggling a bit to get into a comfortable position now that Blaine had left. Sitting on the floor, while not necessarily comfortable on his legs, made him feel safe in a weird way. But doing it while Blaine wasn't even in the room just felt odd.

Standing up, Kurt headed upstairs, changing out of the tight gold pants and into pajamas. By the time he came down, Blaine was off the phone and back on the couch. "No more gold pants?"

Kurt shook his head, going to lay on the couch next to Blaine. "Not comfortable enough." He used Blaine's leg as a pillow as he turned to look back at the pillow.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's rather cat-like behavior as he curled closer to Blaine to be more comfortable. Blaine resumed petting Kurt's hair, grinning at the look on Kurt's face. "I feel like you would purr if you were able to."

"Keep petting my hair like that and I just might." Kurt quipped back, rubbing his head into Blaine's hand. They were only interrupted when the doorbell rang a half an hour later.

Blaine helped Kurt to sit up before making his way towards the front door. He grabbed the pizza and paid, shutting the door and bringing the food into the kitchen. Kurt had grabbed plates for both of them and they each grabbed a water bottle before sitting at the table to eat.

After a few moments of silent chewing, Blaine asked. "Are you feeling okay?" Kurt gave him a questioning look and he elaborated. "You just seem quiet tonight."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't think it's quite hit me that auditions are over."

"So what happens now?" Blaine asked. He knew the timeline, Kurt had told him before, but he felt that maybe talking about it would help Kurt out.

Between bites, Kurt laid out the timeline. "In a couple of weeks, letters of offer will be sent out. Luckily Ohio and the rest of this area are among the last places they do auditions at so I don't have to wait months like the California kids. From there, I either accept or decline and then classes start in September."

"And what about the other schools? When do they expect acceptance letters or denials?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure Kurt knew the timelines of his backup schools as well, just in case. Of course, he firmly believed that with today's audition, his amazing boyfriend needed no backup plan.

Kurt grinned. "I like them better just because they don't do in-person auditions. Using past glee performances was so much less stressful than today's audition nonsense."

"I was definitely glad I didn't have to do an audition. I don't think we could have handled two of us stressing over auditions." Blaine laughed.

Kurt sighed. "I wish you had at least applied to NYADA though."

Blaine shook his head. "I like watching musical theater but it's not a career for me. Being Tony was fun but not as much as I thought it would be."

"I know. I just want to go to the same school as you next year." Kurt pouted.

"We'll still live together no matter what. Even if we both have to make long commutes just to meet somewhere in the middle." Blaine promised.

The two had finished off the pizza at this point and Blaine put the box on the counter to bring to the trash later. They headed back to the living room and curled up on the couch. "Long commutes to our tiny, tiny apartment."

Blaine sighed fondly, already looking forward to it. Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before tucking his head down on Blaine's shoulder. "The other schools start sending letters out soon. I wouldn't be surprised if we got some in later this week."

"When do they need acceptance by?" Blaine asked, realizing he didn't know if the timelines would overlap for NYADA and the other schools.

"Last day to accept is about a week after NYADA is scheduled to come out. I don't know what I'd do if it hadn't worked out like that." Kurt answered, playing with Blaine's hand.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "Well, I suppose now we just wait to find out what our future holds."

"Oh joy. I love waiting." Kurt said, voice completely deadpan. The two both laughed softly before falling into silence as they relaxed.

AN: Sorry it's not so good today. I seriously had twenty minutes of free time and this is what I managed.


	140. Proud

AN: This chapter was written at two separate times. And I wrote the second half first. So sorry if it's kind of weird. I'm in a weird kind of mood today and I feel like I sometimes use Kurt as an outlet for that, using him to get the response I want from Blaine. Maybe it's not fair but too bad. I can't afford therapy and a partner is clearly too much to ask for so this is what we all get to deal with. On that note, enjoy.

Chapter 140

Kurt was quite tired after his long day, not feeling up to much strenuous activity. He let out a yawn and stretched, grinning when Blaine ran his hands down his bare sides as his shirt lifted. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, very much. I have such an incredible boyfriend. And this is just the outside. You're even better inside." Blaine said, leaning forward to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt blushed, not used to receiving that level of compliments. Pulling away, he teased. "Well, how about you join this incredible boyfriend in the bath?"

"I'll get it started." Blaine replied, eager to ease Kurt's night after the stressful day. Besides, he hadn't missed Kurt's deflecting and wanted to give him the opportunity to recover a bit.

Blaine ran the water and the two of them settled in the tub together, both sighing as they felt the strss melting off their bodies. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered, closing his eyes and leaning back against Blaine.

"Good." Blaine rubbed his hands down Kurt's arms, rubbing a bit to work out any kinks in them. He gave the parts of Kurt's back he could access a massage before grabbing the soap and washing both of them off.

Gently pushing Kurt forward more, he grabbed some shampoo and massaged it into Kurt's head, grinning at the loud groan Kurt let out. "Like that?"

"Oh, it's perfect." Kurt said, eyes closed tightly in preparation for the water.

Blaine gently rinsed Kurt's hair out, giving Kurt a kiss once all the suds were gone. "Anything for my perfect boyfriend. After watching you today, I just want to do anything I can for you to show you how proud I am."

Kurt turned red again, looking down at the water. He knew Blaine didn't mean any harm by it but all of the compliments were making him stress out about living up to Blaine's expectations. He didn't say anything in reply as Blaine quickly washed his own hair.

By mutual decision, the two decided to call it an early night and both of them got ready for bed, completing their own nightly routines around each other. They climbed into bed and Blaine clicked the lamp next to his bed off. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a kiss before curling up under the covers. Once he was situated, his mind began racing with thoughts about the audition earlier and the low admission rates and worries over not getting in, not succeeding. After hearing his boyfriend's praises all night, he was worried about how he would react if he didn't get into NYADA. What if he disappointed Blaine? At that thought, Kurt couldn't help but seek reassurance from Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered quietly, half hoping Blaine wouldn't hear.

Still awake, Blaine turned his head towards Kurt. "What is it?"

"If I don't get into NYADA, will you still be proud of me?" Kurt asked, eyes down despite the darkness. He really didn't want to see Blaine's face as he asked that question.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously, his voice raising out of surprise.

Kurt winced, beginning to speak fast. "It's just, you were really proud of my performance and I really loved that but what if I don't get in? What if I'm not good enough even with my best performance? How could you be proud of me then? I don't really deserve to get into NYADA. I mean, there are so many more talented people out there and I wasn't even that good and I don't want to disappoint you."

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth, stopping him in the middle of his rant. "No more speaking. You get to sit there and listen and if you interrupt, you're going to be in big trouble. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, eyes wide as Blaine removed his hand. He bit his lip, hoping he would remember to stay quiet.

Blaine sat up in bed and turned the light back on, staring down at his boyfriend. Running his fingers softly through his hair, Blaine began speaking. "I don't know what gives you the idea that I would be any less proud of you than I already am. Every day, I see you and I am just in awe of everything you do. You are so talented and the reason I was so proud today was because of how hard I know you worked. Not because of what the end result will be."

Seeing Kurt open his mouth, Blaine sharply tugged Kurt's hair, hearing him let out a whimper. "Don't speak." Kurt nodded and he gentled his hand once again, soothing the area he had just hurt. "Good. Now, yes, I will be proud of you if you get into NYADA because I know it's your dream and I know how much you want it and how hard you've worked for it. If you don't get in, I will still be proud of you for trying your hardest but I won't be any less proud. NYADA is a tough school to get into. Only a very small number get in every year and I almost wish you hadn't heard of it because of how small the chances are for anyone to get in."

Bringing his hand down to cup Kurt's cheek, he finished. "I have every amount of faith in you and your ability to get where you want in life. And as long as you do your personal best, I am always going to be proud of you. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, eyes watery. He was too choked up to speak and Blaine didn't seem to need a verbal response. He just leaned down and gave Kurt a gentle, reassuring kiss before turning the light back off.

Moving to lay back down, he pulled Kurt close to him again, his hand straying down to pat Kurt's butt. "And if I hear anymore nonsense about you not being good enough, we are going to be having a long, intimate discussion of just how amazing you are. And it won't be any fun for you. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, feeling oddly reassured even with his boyfriend threatening the welfare of his butt. "Yes, sir."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt one more kiss to the back of the head. "Good boy. Now sleep."

Kurt sighed, his thoughts no longer racing with worry. Blaine had quite efficiently done everything he could have to push away Kurt's worries and he was left feeling nothing but relief and safe in his boyfriend's arms. He quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Blaine was laying there listening to his boyfriend sleep as he tried to think of what he could do to fix Kurt's apparent low self-esteem. It didn't spread to all areas of his life but occasionally, in terms of performance and looks, Kurt was incredibly harsh with himself. Resolving to try to better reassure his boyfriend on a more regular basis, Blaine closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

AN: So that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed.


	141. End of the Week

AN: Just some time skipping and a little bit of teenage boyness. Mostly a filler though. Go enjoy.

Chapter 141

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for the teens. With the end of the year fast-approaching, glee was beginning to take over their lives as they rehearsed for nationals.

On top of that stress, they still hadn't talked with Rachel since the incident backstage. By the time the weekend came, Kurt was absolutely fed up with her glares at him and her constant chatter about how she knew she could convince Carmen Tibideaux to give her another chance. And in addition to that, Blaine was distracted from dealing with that drama by Brittney's crusade against his hair gel.

Needless to say, both boys were relieved when the weekend finally arrived. They packed up some things from Kurt's place and retreated to Blaine's where there was absolutely no risk of anyone, especially Rachel, interfering with their weekend together.

"It doesn't make sense to me. You did the swimming thing at school and your hair wasn't gelled after that." Kurt spoke up randomly as they lounged on the couch Friday night. They had spent the evening in Blaine's house, cooking together and just enjoying the peace between them.

Blaine shrugged. "It's different. I don't really have that big of an issue with it. But for something like prom, I want to look my best for you and that involves taming this crazy thing on my head called hair."

Kurt laughed, reaching over to gently play with some of the loose curls at the nape of neck. "Well, you do look very dapper this way. But I love how you look with your hair loose."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed, still looking uncomfortable.

"Is something else wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned by his boyfriend's lack of normal cheer.

"It's just...maybe I don't want to go to the dance. I mean, neither of us have actually had all that good of luck at these things and I want to end our senior year on a high note. Not with one of us getting hurt or voted prom queen." Blaine rushed out, not looking at Kurt for fear of his reaction.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "If you don't want to go to prom, I'm hardly going to force you. I can think of several things we could do that night that would be more fun."

"Really?" Blaine asked, leaning into Kurt. "I thought going to your senior prom was a big deal to you. That's why I didn't say anything."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. It kind of did lose it's appeal after last year. Let's just stay home and have a night to ourselves."

"Ooh and what shall we do with that night to ourselves?" Blaine asked suggestively.

Kurt laughed, nudging Blaine away. "We won't be doing anything if you talk like that again. Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"You aren't the boss of me." Blaine protested.

"If that's what you want to let yourself think, you go right on ahead." Kurt said smugly.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "You're adorable. Now what are we doing with the rest of our night tonight?"

"Hmmm, the possibilities." Kurt stroked his chin thoughtfully, laughing when Blaine poked him in the side. "Hey now, hands to yourself."

"Man, it's really going to be a boring night if I have to keep my hands to myself." Blaine mourned, shooting Kurt a sad look.

Kurt shook his head, standing up from the couch. "Come on you. Let's go find ourselves something fun to do."

Blaine grinned widely, grabbing Kurt's hand and leaping up from the couch. "Let's go have sex."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Blaine. That was what I was implying. Thank you for pointing it out so obviously."

"No problem. Now come on." Blaine excitedly pulled Kurt towards the stairs, intending to go to his bedroom.

Kurt let him pull him for a bit before stopping. "Wait. We have the house to ourselves. Why should we use your bedroom?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows at that. The few times they had had sex outside of a bedroom, Blaine had had to initiate it. However, his eyes darkened with lust as he took in the various possibilities around the house for where they could have sex. This could be a fun night.

AN: Sorry it's short today. I'm not in a smut writing mood today and this was the best cutoff point. Tell me what you want to see. If I get the suggestions before I write the next part, I'll see what I can do to work it in.


	142. Decorations

AN: Just a wee bit of sex here. Go read.

Chapter 142

Kurt led Blaine back over to the couch, grinning as he pulled off his shirt. Blaine reached out and ran his hands down Kurt's chest, lifting his arms as Kurt stripped him of his own shirt.

"Do you have lube?" Kurt asked, leaning forward to give Blaine a kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

"In my bag. Give me a minute." Blaine answered, unable to resist grabbing another kiss from Kurt before he moved away to go to the hall where his bag.

"Be quick. And we'll talk later about why you carry lube with you everywhere." Kurt laughed, taking the time while Blaine was gone to strip the rest of his clothes off and fold them on the armchair.

Blaine came back in the room to find Kurt standing there naked, waiting with his cock hard against his stomach. Blaine handed Kurt the lube and a condom before pulling off his own clothes, caring much less about the wrinkles than Kurt.

Kurt took the time to open the lube and get some on his fingers, pulling Blaine close with his other hand when he was nude. "Where do you want to go?"

Blaine gave Kurt a smile at that, loving how one minute, he could be totally self-assured and the next, he'd ask a question with so much nervousness in his voice. "Where do you want me?"

Kurt looked around, taking in the couch, the table, the wall, before shrugging and looking back at Blaine. "What's comfortable for you?"

Blaine gave Kurt a grin, pulling him over to the wall before turning to face it and spreading his legs dramatically. "Take me!"

Kurt laughed, giving Blaine a smack to the side of his hip. "Drama queen."

"Yup. And a hard one at that. You going to do something with that lube anytime soon?" Blaine asked, wriggling his butt at Kurt.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips. "Hold still and we'll see."

Deciding to get started and get into the more serious fun stuff instead of the joking, Kurt began pressing kisses to the back of Blaine's neck, continuing to pepper kisses to what areas he could reach as he brought one finger to Blaine's hole. They switched but it seemed like they had fallen into a routine with who bottomed and who topped lately. Kurt had missed getting the chance to feel Blaine tight around him and his cock grew even harder as he thought about how it would feel to have the heat around him like it was around his finger now.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pushed another finger in, spreading them around as he thrusted them in and out. He moved forward so he could lean on his elbows, making his butt even more accessible to his boyfriend. Kurt took advantage of that by pressing another finger in, taking his time to get Blaine to adjust before he began thrusting hard with his fingers.

Blaine was letting out moans as Kurt did this, sensitive after how long it had been. Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and pulled his fingers out, slipping the condom on quickly and lubing up as he watched his boyfriend twitching at the sudden emptiness.

Moving forward, he gently guided himself into Blaine, going slowly as he listened to Blaine's shallow breaths. Once he was fully in, he stroked Blaine's hip gently. "You all right?"

Blaine nodded. "You feel so good. Please, move."

Kurt began thrusting gently, not wanting to overdo it on Blaine's first time as bottom in a while. Blaine wasn't having that though. "Move faster than that. Come on."

Kurt picked up the pace a bit, still taking care to be gentle. Blaine groaned, a little in frustration though he was also definitely enjoying what he was getting. He began moving his hips, forcing Kurt in and out of him faster. Kurt took the unspoke cue from these actions and tightened his grip on Blaine's hips before pushing into him hard before pulling back to repeat the action.

Blaine leaned back against the wall, hanging on for all he could as his boyfriend roughly fucked him. He might have to be pushed into it, but Kurt gave it his all once he was there. "That's it, harder. Oh, god. Kurt, so good."

Kurt continued the harsh thrusts, listening as his boyfriend unraveled under his hands. He reached a hand around and jerked Blaine off as he felt himself getting close. Kurt came first, snapping his hips forward one final time.

Blaine felt Kurt come behind him and felt himself get closer to the edge. A few more strokes of Kurt's hand and he followed behind, shooting his come at the wall in front of him.

Breathing hard, Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine, tying off the condom and managing to throw it away in the small trashcan in the room. Blaine slowly collapsed to the ground, lying on his side as he recovered.

Kurt came over and slid down to sit beside him, running his hand through his hair. "You okay?"

Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "So okay. I just need a minute."

"Sounds good." Kurt said, closing his eyes as he regained his breath leaning against the wall.

Slowly, both boys evened out their breath and heart rate, recovering from their orgasms. When Blaine was feeling more aware, he slowly sat up, hissing when he put weight on his butt. He caught the guilty look on Kurt's face and was about to comment, reminding him that he had wanted it when he noticed the new wall decoration. "Crap. That'll come out of wall paper right?"

Kurt turned to look at it, forgetting his guilt as he took in Blaine's come staining the wall. "You'd better hope so. You don't want to explain that one to your parents."

Blaine just shot Kurt a look and made no further reply.

AN: That's it for today. Sorry if it's not up to par. I think winter is getting to me. I have zero motivation to do anything. Including write. I'm glad I'm managing to write a chapter a day right now.


	143. Feeling Guilty

AN: Kurt insisted on pursuing this. Go read.

Chapter 143

Groaning, Blaine stood up, wincing as he moved. "I'll get a washcloth and clean it up."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned as he stood up.

"I'll be fine. Just a little sore. Relax." Blaine reassured Kurt, his body betraying him as he couldn't help wincing again as he moved.

"You go rest and I'll clean it up." Kurt said, moving Blaine over to the couch.

Blaine let Kurt settle him down on the couch, watching as he quickly and efficiently began wiping the wall. Judging by the tense set of his shoulders, he was clearly berating himself for the pain Blaine was in. When he had finished, he left the room to put the washcloth in the laundry room before returning to the living room.

Blaine took one look at the guilt on Kurt's face and decided to take action. Snapping his fingers, he pointed to the floor in front of him, pushing himself to sit up, weight on his hip. Kurt came over and looked hesitantly down at Blaine sitting on the couch. "Kneel down. I don't want to have to stare up at you." Blaine ordered, watching with slight amazement as Kurt automatically obeyed his order and dropped to his knees.

Kurt was in a bit of shock himself but he couldn't deny that he liked being there, safe on his knees in front of Blaine. He looked up at Blaine, relaxing when he took in his smiling face. "Want to tell me what the problem is?"

Kurt looked back down, guilt rising up in him again as he realized why Blaine was doing this. "I hurt you."

"Not really. I mean, I had to push you to get you to do the little bit that you did. I'm sure I'll be all better by morning." Blaine shrugged it off, watching as Kurt bit his lips as emotions flew across his face.

"I did it too hard. It had been too long for you for me to be able to do it so hard safely." Kurt answered back.

Blaine shook his head. "You don't get to have guilt over this one babe. I asked you to do it, heck, I ordered you to do it. And I have no regrets. I'm liking this bit of soreness. It's been a while and I'd forgotten how good it felt to have a reminder of our activities afterwards."

"Are you sure?" Kurt finally asked, hesitant as he looked up at Blaine.

"Yup. I am absolutely sure. Now quit with the guilt unless you want me to go grab the brush and work it out of you." Blaine threatened, only a little serious. He'd prefer not to do it but he knew his boyfriend's guilt complex was pretty terrible sometimes.

Kurt paled and shook his head. "That's okay. I'll be fine."

Blaine grinned and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I thought you would be. Now what do you say we have some ice cream and relax for the night?"

Kurt nodded and stood up, lending a hand to Blaine to help him up. The two of them went upstairs to change into pajamas before heading back to the kitchen. After scooping bowls for both of them, they went back to the living room.

Kurt handed Blaine the remote and slipped down to sit on the floor in front of the couch, leaving his boyfriend to make himself comfortable on his side. They ate in silence for the first part of the show before both finished. Kurt grabbed Blaine's bowl before he could move and brought it to the kitchen to wash them before returning to the living room.

Blaine intercepted Kurt before he could go back to the floor, pulling him down to lie on the couch with him. Running a hand down Kurt's side, Blaine quietly reassured Kurt. "We're okay. Just relax, let me worry about whether you've done anything wrong. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, turning to bury his head in Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry. I know you said I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just...I don't know. I feel weird."

"That's okay. You're allowed to have feelings. You do what you have to to feel better and I'll be here." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss to the top of his head before turning back to the TV.

After a few minutes of watching in silence with Kurt slowly relaxing on him, Blaine spoke quietly. "Bet you five bucks she's going to slap him in the next ten seconds."

Kurt giggled when the girl slapped the guy not even two seconds after Blaine finished speaking. "Told you. Now you owe me five bucks."

"I didn't agree. I'll bet you ten bucks that he starts yelling at the pedestrians in the next twenty seconds." Kurt obbjected, relaxing further as the two of them got swept into the melodramatics of the reality TV show.

"Raising the stakes eh? Big spender here." Blaine teased, poking Kurt in the side just as the guy on the screen did as predicted.

"We need to find better TV if we can predict this crap so easily." Kurt answered, wriggling away from Blaine's finger.

After that, the tension that had been in the room since their sex was gone, both of them relaxing cuddled together on the couch with the crap TV playing.

AN: So there we are. Enjoy your day/night everyone!


	144. Making Fun

AN: This is for you who wanted a spanking. I needed some build up. So go read.

Chapter 144

The next morning, Blaine was much recovered as he had predicted and seeing him move without wincing drove any last bits of guilt out of Kurt. The two spent a quiet Saturday in, not anticipating the drama that would occur the following day.

Deciding that they should venture from the cave of seclusion they had been in the rest of the weekend, Kurt and Blaine called up Tina and Mike and headed to the mall with them. While they were out roaming the shops, the subject of Rachel came up.

"Can you believe Rachel demanding she get all the solos at Nationals? I don't even think we should trust her after her audition and what happened there." Kurt brought up as he flicked through some shirts.

"I just don't understand why she always gets everything. It's not like the rest of us haven't been in glee as long as her." Tina complained to Kurt quietly while Blaine and Mike were across the store. She had already gotten into it with Mike about Rachel earlier that weekend.

"Right? I can sing anything she can and I won't choke like her." Kurt bragged, ignoring the slight twinge that came up as he talked about her choking. If she had been nicer about everything, Kurt wouldn't be making fun of her for choking. As it was though, he felt fully justified in making comments about it. Well, mostly justified as he checked over his shoulder to make sure Blaine wouldn't hear his comments.

Tina sighed. "But no. Little miss Rachel Berry will always get everything and we will be left picking up the little scraps she leaves us. I wish I could have seen her choke. It would have been hilarious."

Kurt laughed, remembering the look of shock on Rachel's voice as she forgot the words to her song. He ignored the part where she ran off the stage in tears. "You should have seen it. It was pretty priceless."

"What was?" Blaine asked, coming up behind Kurt and putting an arm around his waist.

Mike was giving Tina a questioning look, neither of them suspicious until they saw their partners turn pale. "Nothing, nothing. Just that outfit that girl was wearing on the last outfit of Project Runway."

Tina nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty outrageous."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend's face, observing the way he was studiously avoiding making eye contact with him. "Uh-huh. You wouldn't lie to me, would you Kurt?"

Kurt flushed and looked down for a moment before remembering he wasn't supposed to be acting guilty. "I plead the fifth. Now how about we go get a pretzel?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Come on Kurt." Tina agreed quickly, grabbing Kurt's arms and pulling him after her before Blaine could demand a better answer than that from Kurt.

Mike and Blaine exchanged looks with each other before following, figuring one of them would admit what they were talking about sooner or later.

Tina glanced back at their boyfriends and sighed in relief. "I thought we were busted for a minute there. I do not want to hear another long lecture on being nice to our friends and not taking pleasure in someone else's failure. Mike can go on. Why did you say that about pleading the fifth?"

"I would willingly take that lecture over what Blaine would do if he knew I was making fun of Rachel's failure. And Blaine wouldn't have asked that if he didn't know I was lying. I'm not going to make it worse about lying about lying. I rather enjoy sitting comfortably." Kurt complained, pouting at Tina.

Tina laughed. "Oh, please. You love it and you know it. You wouldn't act like such a brat if you didn't like it."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Kurt complained, not denying Tina's claims.

Their boyfriends caught up with them as they got to the pretzel place so Tina just laughed and stuck her tongue out at Kurt before going to order. Kurt huffed and got in line behind her, Blaine coming to stand next to him. "What's Tina teasing you about now?"

"Nothing. She's just being mean to me." Kurt pouted, leaning gently against Blaine for a moment before pulling away.

"Well, I'll save you from the mean Tina. Come, let me take you back to my fortress and we can spend the rest of our days away from all the mean Tina's in the world." Blaine declared, hands on his hips as he posed.

"You are ridiculous. Mike, can you keep both of these crazies away from me?" Kurt laughed.

Mike chuckled. "Well, I can keep this one. But looks like you'll just have to deal with him."

Kurt gave out a long, mournful sigh. "It's so hard to be me sometimes."

The group laughed at that, finally making it to the counter and getting their pretzels. They ate together and window shopped for a little while longer before heading out.

Kurt and Blaine stopped by Kurt's place to grab a forgotten textbook Kurt needed for the next day. They quietly entered, not wanting to disturb Finn as they had seen his car in the driveway.

As they headed up the stairs, they heard loud sobs coming from Finn's room. It was decidedly more high-pitched than Finn and they could hear the occassional cry about messing up and forgetting words as they walked up the stairs. Thy grabbed the book from Kurt's room and left, not wanting to alert Finn or Rachel that they were there.

Both of them were extremely uncomfortable. While Rachel had been clearly upset in school all week, she had always seemed more angry than sad about her choking. Hearing her cry like that showed them that she had been hiding a lot and it sounded like they had been there for a long while.

Kurt was beginning to feel even more guilty about making fun of Rachel for choking now that it was clear how badly she was hurting. He began picking at his nails nervously, feeling like he should admit to Blaine what he had been saying.

Blaine could tell Kurt had something on his mind as they pulled into the driveway at his house. Blaine opened his door and went around to get Kurt, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him out of the car. Pushing him towards the house, Blaine gave him some orders. "Go sit on the couch and decide how it is you're going to tell me whatever it is that's on your mind."

Kurt gave no objections, just heading in and sitting on the couch. Blaine brought his textbook in and put it away before going to the living room and sitting on the table in front of Kurt. "Well?"

Kurt shook his head, lips tight as he objected to speaking. "Nothing? You can go stand in the corner until you're ready to talk then."

Kurt gave Blaine a look of dismay mixed with anger, crossing his arms tight across his chest. Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. "You can go by yourself or I can help you. Your choice. Or you can just talk and tell me what's upsetting you."

Kurt stood up and stomped over to the corner, letting the anger take over him so he wouldn't feel the guilt over making fun of Rachel. Blaine shook his head and made himself comfortable on the couch, prepared to wait for the rest of the afternoon if he had to.

AN: That's all for today. Please review.


	145. Cursing and Kicking

AN: So Kurt has a bit of a tantrum here. I don't even know where it came from. Go read.

Chapter 145

Kurt grumbled in the corner, hearing Blaine sit on the couch behind him. Cursing to himself, he kicked the wall in front of him, angry that he had once again found himself here. "Kneel."

He whirled around and glared at his boyfriend. "What?" He snapped out.

"I know you heard what I said. Neither of us needs to speak higher than regular volume to be heard." Blaine scolded lightly.

"Why should I kneel?" Kurt asked petulantly, still glaring at Blaine.

"What is the rule about obedience, Kurt?" Blaine asked back, leaning forward on the couch.

Kurt didn't want to answer that. He knew he was pushing that rule if he hadn't already broken it. He turned back to the corner and knelt down, resting his butt on his feet and crossing his arms again. He muttered to himself. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to answer a question with a question?"

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough as Blaine sighed and stood up, walking over to the corner. He grabbed Kurt's hair and gently pulled to direct Kurt's gaze to him. "What is the rule about obedience?"

Kurt's neck was twisted, putting him in a vulnerable position with Blaine controlling him. He felt his anger fading slowly but he still didn't want to cooperate. "You know what the rule is."

"You really don't want to make this easier on yourself, do you?" Blaine asked, a little amused even through his exasperation at Kurt's actions.

Kurt heard the amusement and grew incensed. He reached up and swatted Blaine's hand, trying to free his head. "I'm glad this is such a joke to you, asshole. Now let go of me."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hair in shock for a moment before recovering. He dropped down to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, holding him as he struggled. "You still have your safeword. Try and relax for me."

"Fuck you. Let me go, let me go." Kurt thrashed, not even contemplating using his safeword. He didn't feel unsafe, just anger and more than a little guilt over how Blaine was going to react to all this. He wasn't even aware of himself anymore. All he knew was that Blaine was going to be pissed when this was all over and Kurt didn't want to face it. He didn't want Blaine to know what he had done and he was so sure Blaine was going to be disappointed.

Blaine could feel Kurt shaking and his movements began to calm down. He loosened his grip enough that he could get a good look at Kurt's face and his stomach clenched as he saw the tears falling down Kurt's cheeks. "Oh sweetheart. Whatever it is, it's not as bad as all that."

Kurt broke at that tone of voice, burying his face into Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry." He wailed. "Don't hate me."

"It's okay, I'm not going to hate you. How could I ever hate you when I love you so much? It's okay." Blaine soothed Kurt, running his hand through his hair.

When Kurt stopped the loud sobs, Blaine began quietly speaking. "I don't know what caused all of that but I want you to know there is nothing you could do that would make me hate you. Even if you murdered someone, I'd still love you. And I don't think what you did is as bad as that so you're safe. Okay?"

Kurt sniffled, nodding his head. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now you want to tell me what happened that started all this?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt took a deep breath, his hands twisting in Blaine's shirt. "You're going to be disappointed."

At Kurt's quiet whisper, Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter. "Never in you. Maybe by something you did but I'm always proud of you."

"I was making fun of Rachel for choking." Kurt admitted quietly, swiping at his face as more tears began falling.

Blaine sighed, trying to keep it quiet as he knew Kurt would hear how upset he was with the sigh but unable to stop himself. For Kurt to break down this bad, it would have had to have been some terrible words being said. "Did you do it to her face?"

Kurt shook his head. "I haven't talked to her since the auditions. Tina and I were upset earlier and I said some really mean things."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, voice still gentle even as he steeled himself for what was to come.

Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to openly face what was coming when he repeated his earlier words. "That we couldn't trust her and that her choking was funny and that I'm better than her at singing and I won't choke like her."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, letting the mean-spirited comments from his boyfriend process in his mind. It wasn't often anymore that Kurt was outright rude towards someone. Months of this relationship had curbed that trait of his quite a bit. With all the strain between the two singers, there was clearly a lot of anger festering on Kurt's end. That did not excuse him from facing the consequences of his actions though. "When were you saying these things?"

"While you and Mike were looking at the hats right before we got pretzels." Kurt bit his lip, hoping against hope that Blaine wouldn't remember the lie he had told when the boyfriends had crept up on their conversation.

His heart sank at Blaine's next words. "So let's see if I have the timeline of this right. You and Tina were making mean, rude, terrible comments at Rachel's expense, taking care to not have this conversation until Mike and I were across the room and then when we come over, you lied to me about what you two were laughing about. Is that right?"

Kurt shivered, Blaine's anger finally penetrating his voice. "Yes, sir."

"Well, you have certainly gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. I thought we were past you speaking so horribly about your friends but clearly you need a harder lesson. We'll see if I can't make more of an impression this time." Blaine lectured, feeling his anger growing. Now that he knew the full story, he needed time to calm down again before he punished Kurt. In this mood, he might end up hurting his boyfriend unnecessarily.

Standing up, he guided Kurt back into the corner, still on his knees. "You can stay here and think about why such deplorable behavior is not allowed. I expect better from you and judging by your reaction to my pushing, you expect better too. Let's see if you can't think of ways to not let either of us down in the future."

Kurt nodded, resting his forehead on the wall in front of him. He had began crying once more as he listened to Blaine's opinion on his actions and heard the anger in his voice. Blaine took a couple steps away before turning around and returning to the corner. He leaned down and gave the top of Kurt's head a kiss. "It'll be okay. I still love you and it'll all work out."

With that reassurance out, Blaine walked out of the room, staying within earshot but needing to get some distance so he could calm down a bit. Kurt felt a bit lighter at Blaine's reassurance and could feel the worry at what his punishment was going to be piercing through the guilt in his stomach.

AN: So yeah. Tomorrow will either be talking or punishment. Knowing these two, it'll be talking though. Sorry all.


	146. Speaking And Admissions

AN: Talking. Yay!

Chapter 146

Blaine sighed and angrily paced the hallway for a few minutes before sliding down the wall to sit as he thought. Kurt wasn't a deliberately cruel person. He had his moments but for the most part, he was kind to people if a little thoughtless about how his words would be taken.

But this, this was obvious meanness on a level Blaine hadn't realized Kurt was capable of. The only saving grace here was that Kurt hadn't actually said these things to Rachel.

And he still didn't know exactly what was said, he thought to himself. Pushing himself up, Blaine pulled his stern mask on before re-entering the living room. He couldn't fairly come up with punishments until he knew what had been said and why.

"Kurt." He sounded out sharply, looking over at his kneeling boyfriend.

Kurt turned around, looking up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes. "Yes, sir?"

"Come here. We need to talk." Blaine ordered. He sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt to walk over to him.

Kurt came over and hesitated, looking at Blaine for a moment before kneeling down in front of him. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You don't have to kneel for me you know."

"You made me earlier." Kurt said quietly, not belligerent, just factual.

"I did. I don't appreciate you kicking the wall. But we'll talk about your tantrum after we take care of what happened at the mall. Do you want to kneel or sit next to me?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a smile to show he didn't mind either way.

"I'd prefer to kneel, sir." Kurt blushed, dropping his gaze from Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nodded, gently stroking Kurt's cheek. "That's fine. But you still have to make eye contact while we talk. Understood?"

Kurt raised his eyes back up, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I want you to tell me what exactly was said between you and Tina earlier." Blaine ordered, holding Kurt's chin in his hand as he turned stern again.

Kurt squirmed, trapped in Blaine's gaze. "I don't remember everything."

"Try."

Kurt resisted the urge to sigh, twisting his hands together. "I made a comment about how it wasn't fair Rachel expected the solos at Nationals and how we couldn't trust her not to choke anymore. Tina agreed and made some other comment, I can't remember. I responded by telling her that I was a better singer and I wouldn't mess up like Rachel. Tina laughed at that and said she wish she could have seen Rachel choke at her audition. I said it was priceless and that she should have seen it and you and Mike walked up."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, trying to read if that was everything. Kurt had maintained eye contact but only because of the hand Blaine was using to keep his head up. He wanted nothing more than to duck his head and hide his shame but he was being forced to expose it all to Blaine. Blaine seemed to see something in his face and nodded. "Good boy. And that was all?"

"I think so, sir. That's what I remember." Kurt answered, feeling more settled at Blaine's light praise.

Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's chin and leaned back against the couch cushions. "Well, let's see. We have you being deliberately disrespectful to the point of cruelty towards a friend. On top of that, we have a lie to me. I do appreciate that you didn't compound the lie by lying when I asked if you were being honest so I'll give you credit there. Still, you are in for a nice, hard spanking."

Kurt flushed and looked down. It was what he had expected but hearing it said out loud was too much for him to face head on. Blaine let it go, letting Kurt contemplate his fate for a moment before reaching over and gently pulling his face back up. "That's not the end. After I give you a spanking over my knee for your cruel words and lies, you are going to sit down on your painful butt and write a two page apology letter to Rachel."

Kurt cringed, looking like he wanted to object. Blaine put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "Hang on. I won't make you give it to her. It's too close to the line of public punishment for either of us. Besides, Rachel doesn't need to know the mean things her friends have been saying behind her back. I think this will make you feel better though and it might help with the tension between you too."

"It's her fault though." Kurt protested, biting his lip when Blaine raised an eyebrow at his interruption.

"She said some mean things of her own. And I'm not saying you have to forgive her now or ever, really. But I also know that you have it in you to be the bigger person. Rachel is very much a self-absorbed diva. She might not ever apologize without you talking to her first. And I think you miss her." Blaine lectured, looking at Kurt's pouting face.

"Only a little. Really though, it's frustrating for me. I did amazingly on my audition and the only praise I got on it was from you, my dad, and Tina. Brittney isn't aware enough to realize how good I was as much as I love her and everyone else is so absorbed in Rachel's choking that I'm once again forgotten. It's just like the audition letters again." Kurt complained, slumping against Blaine.

It all clicked in Blaine's mind then. "You're jealous. Even when you do better, she gets all of the attention."

"It's childish, I know." Kurt admitted, wiping at his face.

Blaine sighed and reached down, pulling Kurt into his laugh. "Babe, the way you go about seeking the attention is childish. Wanting recognition for your amazing accomplishments is human. I hadn't realized no one praised you. Not even Mr. Schue?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You still expect too much from him. He doesn't focus much beyond his main players. And he has never considered me talented enough for that."

"That's his loss. You know you are beyond talented and so do I." Blaine reassured Kurt before returning to the subject at hand. "All of this doesn't excuse your cruelty. It helps to explain it but I'm going to get through to you that there are better ways of asking for things than by bratting out and being cruel to someone."

Kurt sniffled. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I want you to go grab the brush. You might want to change into pajamas for after your spanking and letter-writing. You won't want anything tight on and these jeans are the definition of tight." Blaine gently pushed Kurt from his lap.

Kurt gave a yes, sir before heading upstairs to change and grab the dreaded hairbrush. He felt lighter already, knowing that Blaine was there for him and could at least understand how he was feeling even if he didn't condone the actions. Now he just had to get through the spanking and letter-writing and it would all be over.

Kurt froze, hand over the brush. He had changed into pajama pants already and was getting ready to return downstairs when a terrible thought crossed his mind. Blaine hadn't mentioned how he was going to punish him for that tantrum.

AN: Couldn't resist. See you all tomorrow, my dear readers. Please review.


	147. Facing Consequences

AN: Spanking ahead. Be warned!

Chapter 147

"Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively as he reentered the living room. Blaine had moved a chair in there and was sitting, waiting for Kurt.

"Yeah babe?" Blaine asked, grabbing the brush from Kurt and stroking Kurt's hair reassuringly.

"You never said what you were going to do about my freaking out earlier." Kurt shuffled his feet, not meeting Blaine's eyes. He recalled cursing at Blaine not once, but twice and this was after Blaine reminded him he could safeword.

"Well, we're going to talk about that after we take care of this punishment. You don't have to think about it. Just let me handle it, okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, let's get this spanking out of the way. I trust you understand why you are going to be getting a spanking and why I'm using the brush." Blaine asked, sitting back in the chair.

Kurt sniffed, nodding as he looked back up at Blaine. "I understand."

"Then I won't waste any more time lecturing you about your terrible words or your dishonesty. We'll just jump straight into the spanking." Blaine said sternly, emphasizing his words to leave Kurt with no misinterpretations about how he felt about his behavior.

Kurt flushed as he felt Blaine's hands on his hips, pushing down his pants and underwear. Blaine pushed them down to his knees before guiding Kurt over his left knee, his right leg swinging over to hold Kurt steady.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, resting his palm on Kurt's trembling butt cheeks. "I'm going to make sure you understand just how much I disappove of your words earlier, Kurt. I know you know better and if you don't learn to act like the kind-hearted person I know you are, you will be finding yourself over my lap far more often."

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's leg just as Blaine's hand came crashing down on his bare cheeks. Kurt bit back a yelp, already tearing up as he heard the restrained anger and upset in Blaine's voice. He had really let Blaine down with his words earlier and Blaine was making that clear as he slowly landed spank after spank on Kurt's quickly reddening cheeks.

Blaine was using his full arm to drive the spanks in, slowly covering every inch of Kurt's cheeks. Once he had turned them appropriately red, he moved down to add the same color to Kurt's thighs. Blaine's palm was hurting from the hard swats and he knew Kurt was feeling it worse as he listened to his tears grow in pitch as he hit the more sensitive areas.

He continued on though, slowly landing spanks down. Kurt was crying steadily by the time Blaine finished reddening his thighs, unused to this method of spanking. Normally, Blaine spanked quickly, landing stinging swats all over to quickly redden. This way hurt in a different way, deeper than the sting that normally came. It was also a much slower process and by the time Blaine's hand stopped falling, Kurt was spent, lying over Blaine's knee crying hard.

Blaine sighed, looking down at the red hue that had overtaken Kurt's previously white cheeks. His hand was aching and he knew Kurt couldn't take any more of the hard swats without him crossing a line into bruising that he didn't want to cross.

Reaching down to grab the brush, Blaine waited until Kurt had settled down a bit before he began landing light swats all over. Kurt shrieked, not having noticed Blaine grabbing the brush. The sting from the brush hurt so much on top of the red that Blaine had created with his hand. Kurt couldn't help himself and threw his hand back as the brush continued falling.

Blaine winced as the brush caught one of Kurt's fingers. He grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the injured finger, checking to make sure it was okay. Kurt grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's as best he could at that angle. Blaine took that as a sign that Kurt was okay and ready to continue. With a squeeze for encouragement, Blaine began spanking again, keeping the swats light and stingy, barely landing them before moving onto the next spank. He continued this treatment as he covered all the way across both cheeks and down both thighs, covering the whole reddened area with stinging swats.

Kurt writhed at this treatment, the sting unbearable. And yet, he had no choice to bear it. All he could do was tighten his grip on Blaine's hand and cry hard, hoping that he would never do something to put himself in this position again. Blaine aimed a final flurry of spanks at Kurt's upper thighs and sit spots, turning it a darker shade of red, wanting to give him something to focus on while he wrote his letter after this. Kurt's feet fluttered as he tried to kick out his pain as the fire in his butt raged, finally becoming aware that the brush was no longer landing on his cheeks and Blaine's hand was gently running over his cheeks, soothing them.

Kurt choked back a sob, just now becoming aware that he had been crying out apologies for the duration of the spanking, making promises to do better. He quieted down, listening to the soothing sounds Blaine was making above him. Hearing Kurt's cries stop, Blaine pulled Kurt up and scooped him into his arms, taking him over to the couch.

"There we go. The spanking's over now. It's okay. You took that well. It's over." Blaine whispered quietly, rubbing Kurt's back as he sat down with Kurt in his lap.

Kurt wiped his face on Blaine's shirt, not even thinking about how gross that was or how bad it was for the fabric. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, I know. And it's okay now." Blaine soothed.

They sat quietly for a bit, Blaine waiting for Kurt's tears to stop before he straightened up. "Okay babe. It's time for you to write the letter."

Kurt hissed as his hot cheeks brushed the couch with Blaine's movements. "Do I have to sit while I do it?"

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt to stand. "It's part of the lesson. I think it will help focus you on what you need to remember and maybe show you that the things you say have consequences. Now go sit at the kitchen table while I grab you some paper."

Blaine pushed Kurt towards the kitchen, trusting he would do as he said as he grabbed paper and a pen. Blaine came into the kitchen to find Kurt wriggling on the chair. "I want two pages from you, apologizing for your rude comments and with ways that you can express your annoyance without being cruel in the future. No rubbing or standing until then."

Kurt picked up the pen and started writing, not putting thought into the order of the letter. He just wanted to finish it up and do well enough that Blaine wouldn't make him try again.

His burning butt, further enflamed by sitting on the hard wooden chair, pushed him to write faster and he finished quickly, pushing the letter across the table to Blaine.

Blaine read through the letter, not racing through it but fully aware that Kurt was hoping he would finish quickly and letting that push him to read a bit quicker. He gave Kurt a smile as he finished. "It's fine. You can stand up now."

Kurt stood and his hands flew to his cheeks, gently rubbing at them. Blaine came over to him and wrapped him in a hug, taking over the rubbing. "Now it's all over. Did you learn from this?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder, sighing as his butt cheeks cooled a bit at the soothing treatment. "Yeah. I won't be mean like that again. I shouldn't have done it today."

"No, you shouldn't have but it's okay." Blaine said, keeping his tone light. He didn't want Kurt to think he was scolding. "Like I said before, at least you didn't say it to her face. And I know we won't have this problem anymore. So it's in the past as far as I'm concerned and you are all forgiven."

Kurt sighed, relaxing against Blaine. The process to feeling this way might be painful but he couldn't deny that the aftermath was worth it. Forgiven and in his boyfriend's arms.

AN: Yeah. Sorry for that terrible last paragraph. Writing just isn't working for me today.


	148. Mean

AN: Go read about what Blaine has decided to do.

Chapter 148

After their hug in the kitchen, the two went back into the living room, Kurt scooping up his pants from the ground. Blaine returned the chair to the dining room as Kurt dressed.

The two curled up together on the couch, Kurt now in clothes once more. Blaine had refused to put lotion on his butt then, wanting to make sure the lesson stuck. He would put some on him before they went to sleep that night to prevent any dryness but he wanted Kurt to feel every bit of the soreness that he had earned.

Kurt squirmed, unable to find a comfortable position. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer, lifting his weight off of his butt. Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Of course. Besides, we still have a bit more talking to do and this way you remember that I can be nice to you." Blaine said, gently rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt stiffened, not liking the sound of that. "Why do I have a very bad feeling right now?"

Blaine sighed. "Look, I'm not going to give you another spanking. I think you are much too sore for that and to be quite honest, I just don't want to."

Kurt bit his lip. "So what are you going to do?"

Blaine looked up at the ceiling for a moment, seeming to look for words to tell Kurt. "I'm going to do something much meaner. And Kurt, I want you to know that this one hurts me to do but I think it will clearly show you just how much I don't want you cursing at me like you did earlier."

"Blaine, you're kind of scaring me here. Just tell me what you are going to do." Kurt burst out, nervous tension rolling off of him.

"I'm grounding you. From now until Saturday morning when you wake up, you aren't allowed out of my sight except for classes and you can only be here, your house, or at school." Blaine said, keeping an eye on Kurt.

The moment that it hit Kurt just what this meant was obvious. He turned to face Blaine, putting distance between them even as it put pressure on his sore backside. "But...wait. Prom is Saturday."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"I'm supposed to go shopping with the girls this week. And I have to help the boys find coordinating colors. I can't be grounded. Blaine, this isn't fair." Kurt whined, looking horrified with the idea of missing all of the shopping.

"It's not fair? What would be fair?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Anything else. I can't miss this week. How am I supposed to say no when they ask me to go with them? I can't leave those girls to pick out dresses on their own. Who knows what monstrosities they'll end up with if I'm not there? You can't do this to me." Kurt protested, getting up from the couch and beginning to pace.

Blaine sat back and watched, calmly replying. "I can do this to you. You gave me the right to do this when you agreed to our relationship and you asked for this when you decided it would be a good decision to call me an asshole and say fuck you to me. I'm not sure what got into you then but it won't happen again. I will not allow you to say those things to me. It was rude and uncalled for and it hurt my feelings that you would say those things to me."

Kurt had stopped pacing and was facing away from Blaine, red with anger at the idea of being grounded during such a crucial shopping week. It was beyond cruel in his estimation. But when he heard Blaine's voice crack at the last sentence, Kurt's anger collapsed, leaving behind a mountain of guilt.

Biting his lip, he looked down at the ground, wanting to be in his boyfriend's arms, reassuring him and getting his own reassurance back, but he couldn't bring himself to face Blaine. He was right. Kurt had said some terrible things to him and they had been incredibly rude, especially considering how wonderful Blaine treated him even when he was acting like a terrible person.

Blaine wiped a tear from his face as he waited for Kurt to respond. Hearing those words from his boyfriend sucked, even if it was said in anger and he hadn't meant it. He still had a memory of his boyfriend, his love, calling him an asshole and saying fuck you to him.

Hearing Blaine sniff, Kurt turned around and threw his arms around Blaine, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things and even if I didn't mean it, it was still so wrong of me to say. I don't deserve you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, adjusting him so he was sitting comfortably in his lap. "I know you didn't mean it. But I don't want you to say it ever again. And if that means I have to be super mean and stop you from going out this week, I'll do it. Because I can't be with somebody who will call me names like that."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't put up with it from you and you deserve the same respect. Grounding me is fair. It's beyond fair. I deserve worse for being so terrible to you." Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck, his head tucked in against him.

Blaine laughed, gently teasing. "First I'm too mean, now I'm too nice. Babe, you have got to make up your mind here."

Kurt lightly hit Blaine on the shoulder. "Now you're back to mean again. Feel better?"

"Yep. I'm just a terrible, mean ogre." Blaine grinned, glad Kurt wasn't beating himself up anymore.

"Just the worst." Kurt replied, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before lying back against him.

The two sat there in silence once more before Blaine cleared his throat. "One other thing."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"I've told you before, you deserve me. Don't say you don't deserve me. I don't know what I would do without you and I fully expect you to know just how much I love you and adore you. Got it?" Blaine asked sternly, pushing Kurt up so he could look at him.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Blaine. And I love and adore you just as much."

"Good. Now then, what would you say to a quick nap before dinner? I'm kind of worn out." Blaine asked, all traces of dominance and sternness gone from his voice.

Kurt nodded. "That sounds good."

The two manuevered themselves onto the couch, pulling a blanket over them and drifting off into a light sleep.

AN: So, what do you all think of this decision? I was back and forth on what I should do but this won out in the end.


	149. Excuses

AN: I knew this day would come. A day when I would have barely any time to write and really not wanting to write. But I promised an update a day. So this will be one, just very short.

Chapter 149

When the two woke up and went about making dinner, Kurt was quiet. He responded when Blaine asked him a question but his whole demeanour was subdued. As they sat down to eat, Blaine was understandbly concerned by his normally boisterous boyfriend's quiet.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt toy around with the food on his plate.

Kurt sighed. "I just...what am I supposed to tell them? I agree, I deserve something for what I said to you, but how am I supposed to turn down going shopping without them thinking something is off?"

"Well, why don't we brainstorm some reasons? And you can always tell Tina and she can try to deflect from you." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "I feel like every time I talk to Tina these days, I'm in trouble. She's going to think I'm just horrible at following rules."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, Kurt, I doubt she thinks much of it at all. But if you don't want to tell her, it's fine. We could say that I'm having some kind of crisis and need your help."

"I don't want to lie to them. But I don't want to just outright say that you grounded me. It's a little strange." Kurt teased, now eating his food.

Blaine was relieved to see that Kurt wasn't quite as stressed now that they were talking about it. He didn't want to see him skipping meals out of worry. "So don't lie. Say you want to spend time with me."

Kurt laughed at the puppy dog eyes Blaine gave him at that statement. "I said I didn't want to lie."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted.

"Kidding, kidding. I guess I'll just say you and I already have plans. I can still go with them if they still need help Saturday right? Last minute prom emergencies are not something to be handled by amatuers." Kurt asked, sounding concerned.

"Of course. I stopped it at Saturday just for that reason." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"Thank god. I don't want to even contemplate the horror of last minute dresses some of our friends would pick. I love them but some of them just have no sense of color." Kurt shook his head in dismay.

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's empty plate, bringing it with his over to the sink. "I'll take your word on that. Now what do you say we go watch a movie or something?"

"Oooh, can we watch an old musical? I think I saw something new come out on Netflix last week." Kurt asked, eyes brightening.

"Of course. You set up while I clean here?"

"Sounds good." Kurt answered, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek before heading out of the living room.

Blaine sighed in relief. He knew grounding Kurt would be complicated. He was sure that at some point this week, Kurt would get angry with him again. In all honesty, grounding Kurt was less about punishing him for the cursing and more about finding out just what had provoked him to those lengths and just how they could avoid it in the future.

Kurt set up the TV quickly before curling up on his side on the couch. He had his fingers crossed that Blaine would let him off early for good behavior. Still, he wasn't counting on it and was hoping he could talk the girls into waiting until Saturday to do some of their shopping. Just because he didn't want to go to prom didn't mean he didn't want to partake in the pre-prom fun of shopping.

Blaine came into the living room and curled up next to Kurt, both of the snug under a blanket as the movie started up. They were both focused more on their thoughts, thinking about the boy sitting next to him and just what this week would hold for them both.

AN: I'm sorry it's so short and terrible. I have no more time today to spare. I'm getting ready to leave even as I type this sentence.


	150. Pre-Prom Planning

AN: I'm sure I'm missing plot points from glee but I didn't like the third season enough to really want to rewatch episodes. So I'm piecing stuff together as best I can so bear with me please.

Chapter 150

Monday passed by easily enough for them. The girls in glee weren't planning any shopping trips for after school that day. It was a huge topic in glee though as they worked out who would be singing what songs for the dance. This discussion inevitably devolved into a discussion of dresses and colors and accesories while the boys just tried to get through the week.

Kurt did what he could to instruct his fellow glee club members on dresses, avoiding questions of when he was free to go shopping smoothly by changing the topic to who was going with who.

It came out that Finn was planning to run for king with Quinn as his queen. Kurt couldn't bear sitting back and watching Rachel alone any longer. As much as she annoyed him, she was still his friend and she was hurting. Heading over to the corner of the room where Rachel had secluded herself, Kurt quietly greeted her. "Hey, Rachel."

"Kurt." Rachel sniffed, looking like she was trying to hold it together.

Kurt put a tentative hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, Kurt!" Rachel wailed dramatically, wrapping her arms around a shocked Kurt. "Finn is going to prom with Quinn. I thought he loved me. We're engaged and everything and he's still going to prom with another girl."

Kurt patted Rachel's back, shooting a look over at Blaine, asking for some help. Blaine smoothly pulled himself from his conversation and headed over to the two. "Hey, now, what's the matter?"

Rachel turned to cry into Blaine's shoulder, leaving Kurt looking relieved. He helped direct the two into Mr. Schue's empty office. "Rachel is upset because my idiot stepbrother is taking another girl to prom."

"Oh." Blaine said, rubbing Rachel's back. He looked over her head at Kurt, mouthing the word 'Really?' as if even he couldn't believe it.

Kurt shrugged, eyes wide. He didn't pretend to understand Finn's motivations for things.

Rachel sniffed and pulled back. "He says that she needs his company more than I do because she's still in a wheelchair for her senior prom."

Kurt nodded and was going to ask a question but Rachel was now firmly in rant mode and he couldn't get a word in. "I understand he's trying to do the right thing but honestly, we're getting married soon. Shouldn't he put my needs first? I suppose I'll just have to go solo to my own senior prom. This will at least make an excellent chapter in my memoir when I write it."

Blaine gave Kurt a look, both of them a little incredulous at just how quickly Rachel could change emotions. Rachel had continued rambling and Kurt tuned back in just as she asked. "So how does that sound to you guys?"

"What?" Kurt asked, catching a clueless look on Blaine's face showing he hadn't caught the question either.

"I asked if you two wanted to join me in having an anti-prom party at the hotel by the highway. It'd be much more fun than going to the real prom and seeing my fiance holding another woman. Besides, it would show him that I don't need him to have fun." Rachel looked smug as she finished her explanation, clarly sure that she was going to get her way.

"I don't know Rachel. Blaine and I had plans for Saturday night." Kurt hesitated, trying to get out of it. He couldn't imagine a worse way to spend senior prom night than with Rachel Berry in a hotel room.

"Kurt, you'd really leave me all alone on prom night?" Rachel pouted, tearing up again.

Blaine wasn't as strong as his boyfriend and gave in at the sight of her tears. "Of course not. We'll be there. Just tell us where."

"Excellent. I'll put the word out for anyone else that doesn't want to go." Rachel clapped excitedly as she walked out, all traces of tears gone.

The door shut behind her and Kurt groaned, turning to glare at Blaine. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want her to start crying again. That was terrifying." Blaine defended himself.

Kurt sighed. "You have a lot to make up for now. If my Saturday night is going to be ruined, the rest of the weekend better be magical."

How Kurt could look so intimidating, Blaine wasn't sure. He didn't question it, just nodded along agreeably as Kurt exited the room. This anti-prom party was going to be a disaster.

He left the room to find only Kurt still in the choir room. Grabbing his things, they headed over to Kurt's for the night, both of them working on homework and trying to avoid the topic of prom and anti-prom.

The next day at lunch, things started to get messy. The girls were beginning to feel the pressure of prom coming up and they were planning a shopping trip for the next afternoon. "Kurt, you'll come with and help us out right?"

The girls all turned expectantly to Kurt at Tina's question. Kurt glanced quickly over at Blaine before using his best acting skills to answer. "I'm sorry ladies. Blaine and I actually have plans tomorrow. But if you want, I can come up with a few ideas for what you all should look out for."

The girls appeared to accept that answer and they talked about different dress cuts and how formal they wanted to go with their dresses to give Kurt some ideas. That day after school at Blaine's house, Kurt finished his homework quickly and started sifting through magazines to find dress ideas for all of the glee girls.

Blaine left Kurt to it, knowing he had to be upset that he couldn't actually be there for the shopping trip. However, when dinner time came and passed and Kurt still hadn't moved from his steadily growing pile of clippings, Blaine couldn't hold back any longer.

"Kurt, what do you want to eat?" Blaine asked, his own stomach growling.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing right now. I'm busy."

"Babe, you already have a lot of things cut out. Can we eat now?" Blaine pouted at Kurt.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned back to the magazines. "No. You can go eat if you want to. I'm busy."

Running his hand through his hair as he passed by where he sat on the bed, Blaine left Kurt alone, going to make them both food. Maybe the smell would make Kurt realize he should be hungry by then. They hadn't eaten for nearly seven hours.

Kurt ignored his own growling stomach as he went through the same magazine for the sixth time. He was feeling a little bitter about not actually getting to go shopping and he wanted Blaine to feel his anger a little bit. Even if was less than deserved.

Kurt sighed. He'd be nicer to Blaine the next time he came up here. Especially if he came bearing food. Now that Blaine had pointed it out, he was super hungry.

AN: Yeah a little all over the place. My apologies. Review please.


	151. Competition

AN: Talking. Go read it.

Chapter 151

"Kurt, I made dinner for us." Blaine announced as he walked into his room.

Kurt looked up from the bed and gave Blaine a small grin. "Thanks. I'll be down in just a minute, okay?"

Blaine sighed in relief that Kurt seemed to be in a better mood, giving Kurt a nod. "Sure."

Blaine left the room and headed downstairs, setting the plates up for both of them and setting the table. Kurt cleaned up the magazine scraps and headed downstairs, squaring his shoulders before entering the kitchen. "It smells delicious."

"Thanks. I tried something a little different with the spices. You'll have to tell me what you think." Blaine answered, gesturing for Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt crossed the kitchen to give Blaine a kiss first, eyes apologetic as he pulled back. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

Blaine smirked. "Well, I am pretty awesome at everything. So I'm sure my cooking will be great too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, heading over to sit down. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let that head of yours get too big. You don't want to get stuck."

"Ooh, someone's jealous of all of my mad skills." Blain sat and grabbed his fork, beginning to eat.

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "Dear, you can't pull off the gangster phrases so please don't try. It's adorable but I don't think that's what you are going for."

Blaine pouted at Kurt, refraining from answering so that both of them could eat their dinner. The two made their way through the meal quickly, both far more hungry than normal. Blaine grabbed the pan and scooped out seconds for both of them, this round eaten at a much more leisurely pace.

"It is really good. Did you add cumin to it?" Kurt asked, taking another bite.

"Just a dash. I'm surprised you can taste it over the garlic." Blaine answered, impressed.

Kurt grinned. "You should know by now, I have extremely good taste. This extends into food and therefore I am able to discern different tastes from each other."

"Oh, of course. My apologies for not realizing it sooner." Blaine teased, raising his hands in defense.

Both laughed, finishing up the last bite and bringing their plates to the sink. Kurt began washing as Blaine grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink. After everything was cleaned up, Blaine turned to Kurt. "So are you still working on the prom ideas?"

Kurt shook his head, blushing a bit. "No. I've picked out at least five dresses per glee member. I think it's time to stop."

"So do you want to watch a movie with me then?" Blaine asked, looking excited.

Kurt laughed. "I suppose I can do that."

The two settled on the couch, Blaine putting a DVD in to play. It was an old favorite of theirs and they watched with their attention divided for a bit as both of them decompressed after the last couple days.

Kurt took a deep breath, nervous about speaking and breaking the silence. It wasn't that he didn't think Blaine would listen or even that they were so intent on the movie that he didn't want to interrupt. It was more that the comfortable silence between the two was settling and Kurt didn't want to break it. Still, he could feel it building up inside him, the need to say something. He blurted out. "I'm sorry."

Blaine turned to Kurt, eyebrow raised. "What for?"

"I was being rude earlier. I was hungry, I just didn't want to admit it and let you win." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"Let me win what? We aren't in competition over anything." Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Maybe it doesn't feel like it to you because you're always winning."

"Winning what?" Blaine asked incredulously when Kurt didn't continue.

"At being the better boyfriend." Kurt said after a few moment's hesitation.

"What?"

"Well, you are. It all just comes so naturally to you, being romantic and nice and doing things for me. I spend most of my time in trouble or acting like a brat and feeling like I can't beat you." Kurt was clearly frustrated, not sure how to explain what he had been feeling. "It's like, our relationship is mostly me doing things and you being an amazing boyfriend and fixing the problem and being nice to me. You're always winning."

"Kurt, I'm not trying to compete with you. And if we were competing, you would win. You're better at expressing yourself and giving yourself to this relationship. I feel like I have to make an effort to share with you and for you, it's effortless." Blaine shook his head, clearly not having expected their conversation to go down this path.

"You're wrong. I mean, Blaine, the things you do for me and the way I treat you in return, it's not fair to you. Take tonight for example. I'm in a mood because of something that is my fault and I take it out on you. In return, you make me an amazing dinner and cuddle with me. It's not fair to you at all." Kurt looked upset at Blaine, tears pooling in his eyes.

Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "I didn't realize you were looking at our relationship in those terms. You know I don't consider us in competition. I do my best for you and you do your best for me. That's all we can ask of each other."

"But what if my best isn't good enough?" Kurt asked, brushing his cheek against Blaine's hand.

"Oh, Kurt. That will never be the case. I've seen your best and I've seen your worst and I would take either one and anything in between if it meant I could have you. It doesn't matter to me who does what as long as we're both happy." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

Kurt sighed, pulling his knees up and curling into a ball next to Blaine. "Are you happy?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and turned his face so he could look him in the eyes. "Unbelievably so. Every day I'm with you is another day of extreme happiness for me. Are you happy?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, then I suppose we are just going to have to accept that we are well-suited for each other here and just accept our happiness as well deserved. Okay?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a peck on the mouth.

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"Good. Now no more of this competition stuff. We both bring different things to this relationship and they aren't comparable. There's no room for competition in between us." Blaine firmly stated, realizing that while he could say this over and over, it would take time and more conversations for Kurt to realize he meant every word he was saying.

Kurt didn't answer, just curled up closer to Blaine. He did feel a bit better knowing that Blaine did believe he offered him something in the relationship. It just seemed like lately, all Kurt did was take as Blaine gave. He'd do what he could to balance that out and stop taking so much. Starting with being nicer about this whole grounding thing.

AN: This chapter is really messy. I'm sorry. I didn't know Kurt would go this route until it happened and then I had to try to make it make sense. I hope I succeeded.


	152. Quiet Day

AN: Short today. I'm sorry. I'm running against that writer's block again. Grounding isn't very interesting to write about.

Chapter 152

Blaine grabbed the remote and restarted the movie, both of them actually able to concentrate on it now that they had talked a bit. They finished the movie and headed to bed.

The next day, Kurt met with each of the girls and detailed exactly what they should look for and what they should avoid on their shopping trip later. Most of the girls were receptive to his advice although he had a difficult time getting Santana to agree with him. When class ended, the girls headed out, carpooling together to the mall.

Kurt gave them all a sad wave, trying to pretend he was excited about his and Blaine's imaginary plans for the afternoon. Together, they headed back to Blaine's place.

Kurt buried himself in homework, deciding to get the work for the week done in addition to that day's work. He curled up on the bed with all of his books and papers. Blaine decided to do the same, knowing Kurt was hurting with not being able to go with the girls.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he picked it up, glaring at the message for a bit before putting it down and turning back to his books. It went off again, Kurt not picking it up this time. It continued to buzz and finally Kurt picked it up with a loud sigh of frustration and started typing on it quickly.

Blaine watched as Kurt's face spoke of how he felt about the different texts, able to see the disgust at some texts along with the delight at others. Finally, Kurt set the phone down and turned back to his work to find Blaine staring at him. "Creepy much?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm not allowed to creep on my boyfriend? I was just watching your face. So who found the one good dress in all of those messages?"

Kurt turned red, unaware he had been so transparent. "Quinn. Everyone else still needs a lot of work. They're already planning a bigger shopping trip Friday since they can stay out later."

"Nobody else found a dress?" Blaine asked, a little surprised. He would have guessed that at least Tina or Mercedes would have picked something out too.

Kurt shook his head. "This is what happens when our prom is planned at the last minute. All of the dresses have been picked over here in Lima. They're planning to go to Columbia Friday."

"Can't get them to do it Saturday?" Blaine asked gently.

Sighing, Kurt looked down at his phone. "No. They're too nervous about leaving it until the day of. But it's okay. At least I can be with them by phone."

Kurt picked up his pencil and went back to work, trying to push thoughts of the shopping trip out of his head. Blaine turned back to his own work but he was pretty distracted now. He was upset for his boyfriend that he would be missing all the prom shopping.

Looking at his boyfriend sadly and calmly accepting his grounding, Blaine came to a decision in his mind. Time off for good behavior would be fair. Kurt just had to continue to show that he had learned his lesson by continuing to stay calm.

Kurt finished some reading and decided to go make them dinner. The two ate and returned to their books, not really needing to do anything more but not in the mood to watch a movie or TV. Finished with the next couple weeks worth of work, Kurt shut his textbook with a thunk.

"I'm so bored." He said, flopping back on the bed.

"Really? I'm having a lot of fun." Blaine teased.

Kurt reached over and flipped Blaine's book shut. "There. Now you can actually have fun."

Blaine laughed, pushing the book off the bed and to the floor. "Fine. And what do you want to do?"

Kurt groaned. "I don't know. Can we go get ice cream or something? I feel really cooped up here."

Blaine frowned, looking contemplative. "We can get ice cream in the kitchen and go eat it on the back porch."

Kurt sighed. It wasn't quite what he wanted but he had the feeling it was the best offer he'd be getting. "Deal. You get the ice cream, I'll get the blanket."

That set, the two separated and joined back together on the porch. They curled up on the swing out there and ate their ice cream as they stared up at the stars. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they swayed on the swing, ice cream long since finished.

As he let out a yawn, he stood, offering a hand to Blaine. They folded up the blanket and headed in, washing their dishes and preparing for bed.

They crawled under the covers and Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine, pulling him close. Blaine turned and gave Kurt a kiss before closing his eyes, both of them going to sleep.

AN: It's short. Again, my apologies. Review anyways?


	153. Remote Control Battle

AN: I wrote this in ten minutes. I think it might be a new record. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 153

The next day of school passed by quickly, leaving the glee kids to gather in the auditiorium for a final rehearsal of their proposed songs for nationals. Kurt and Blaine volunteered to go last, Kurt mainly because he didn't want to go back home and be cooped up for another night. Blaine knew why he was doing it and went along with it, not exactly looking forward to another night in, especially now that they had each finished their homework.

When glee rehearsal finally ended, it was late already and Kurt consented to letting Blaine pick up some fast food on the way home. He wasn't in the mood to cook and it would put Blaine in a better mood. He could deal with one night of greasy food. He would just step up his skin care routine that night.

They ate together at the table, both munching on fries and burgers quietly. When they finished eating, Kurt went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. "Blaine, your house is so boring."

Blaine laughed, following Kurt in and sitting on the armchair. "I'm sorry."

"Fix it." Kurt huffed, rolling over on the couch and pouting at Blaine.

Blaine grinned and came over to Kurt, pushing his legs out of the way so he could sit. "We can watch TV if you want."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose. You can pick. But choose wisely."

"Choose wisely? Or what will happen, oh great mystic one?" Blaine teased, grabbing the remote.

"Or I'll just have to steal the remote from you and find good TV. Your remote control priveliges will be forever revoked if you fail this task. Choose wisely." Kurt stretched his legs back out, putting his feet in Blaine's lap.

Blaine snorted. "Brat. It's my TV. You can't revoke remote priveliges on my own TV."

"Oh I can't? How much do you want to bet?" Kurt asked, sitting up on his elbows. He smirked at Blaine.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "One hundred million dollars."

"Deal." Kurt said, quickly reaching forward and taking the remote from Blaine. "Consider your TV priveliges revoked and you my eternal slave. At least until you can pay me one hundred million dollars."

Blaine laughed, his head falling back. "Well, you certainly got me. I wasn't expecting that. I guess I'm your slave now. What do you require of me?"

Kurt stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I require a foot massage. Get to work peasant."

Blaine shook his head, grabbing Kurt's foot even as he did so. "Watch who you're calling peasant. You're in a vulnerable position here." He tickled Kurt's foot for a moment just to prove his point.

Kurt giggled, trying to pull his foot back. Blaine kept a hold of it and went back to massaging as Kurt found a show both of them liked to watch. After Blaine had massaged both of his feet, Kurt sat up. He reached over and grabbed Blaine's legs, pulling them onto his lap without a word.

"You don't have to give me a massage just because I gave you one." Blaine groaned out as Kurt's fingers began their work.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "You didn't have to give me one either. Even if you are my slave now."

Blaine laughed at that, conceding the point. "Fine. Then please do continue. Your hands are magical."

"So you've said." Kurt teased, continuing the massage.

After the show ended, Kurt ended up giving the remote back to Blaine, both of them lying on the couch. TV wasn't too interesting, none of their favorite shows had any new episodes on Thursday nights but there was a couple reruns of shows they liked.

After a few hours of TV, they went upstairs and Kurt took care of his skin routine while Blaine sorted out some of his laundry to do the next day.

They curled up under the covers together and fell asleep.

AN: So yeah. Just some fluff today. Review please.


	154. Permission

AN: Just a filler. Read on.

Chapter 154

The next day, Blaine waited until Kurt had left the bedroom to pack his bag for class, sneaking Kurt's wallet into his bag and making sure it was well hidden in case anyone went through it.

They headed off to school, Blaine giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his locker, Kurt watching forlornly as the girls in glee planned out who was driving. He was once again invited, reassured that they would have space for him. "I can't tonight. Blaine and I have plans. You still have to text me before any purchases are made though. I mean that."

The girls nodded, all agreeing to this provision before they returned to their discussion on which stores they wanted to go to. The bell finally rang for first period and they all separated to get to class. Discussion about prom resumed once more at lunchtime. "I'm so excited for tomorrow night. I can't believe it's tomorrow." Mercedes gushed.

Rachel nodded along. "It's shocking just how quickly these four years of high school have passed. We've all overcome so much here and I for one am very impressed with how far we've come. Nationals in a couple weeks, graduation just after that."

She clearly would have continued going on if Santana hadn't interrupted. "Oh my god, Berry, shut up. You aren't even going to prom tomorrow. So don't even give us that crap about overcoming things."

"You know, Santana, I have put up with you for years now and it is getting old. Don't you have better things to do than put me down?" Rachel huffed, glaring at the cheerleader.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. But they definitely aren't more fun."

Rachel scowled at that and slumped in her seat, clearly deciding that ignoring Santana was the best path. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look across the table, fond exasperation in both of their faces. Those two girls had big personalities and were not meant to be near each other for extended periods of time. For a moment, Kurt was almost grateful he wasn't going shopping that afternoon so he didn't have to deal with any fights. It was a fleeting feeling though and he quickly grew forlorn once more, saddened that he would be missing out on the chance to shop with his friends.

Blaine had decided at the beginning of the day that he was going to wait until after school to let Kurt know he could go shopping with the girls. He wanted it to be a surprise plus he wanted to be sure that Kurt didn't end up breaking any rules at the last minute. If he did that, he didn't need to know he had ruined his chances to go shopping.

But as he saw the sadness sweep over Kurt's face once more, Blaine couldn't help it. He wanted to see the surprise on his face. "Kurt."

Kurt looked back over at Blaine when he called. "Yeah?"

"I uh- I need to cancel our plans for tonight. So you're free to go shopping with the girls." Blaine phrased this carefully, wanting to make sure Kurt understood the message he was trying to get across without anyone at the table cluing in.

The girls all let out a cheer at this, excitedly beginning to talk about their plans and how happy they were Kurt could come. Kurt felt a smile growing on his face. He leaned across the table. "Really?"

"Yeah. Have fun." Blaine's eyes twinkled as he saw the excitement on Kurt's face.

Kurt clapped his hands together joyfully, quickly giving Blaine a kiss before sitting back and turning to talk with the girls. Blaine grinned himself, his boyfriend's excitement infectious.

The bell rang for lunch to end and Kurt pulled Blaine behind the group, telling the girls they'd meet them in a few minutes for glee.

"Why-what changed your mind?" Kurt asked quietly as they walked down the hall.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze. "You've done really well this week. And this is our senior year. I can't make you miss out on such a big part of it."

"Thank you. I wish you had told me earlier though. How am I supposed to go shopping when I don't even have my wallet or anything?" Kurt's face now held a bit of panic as he realized that he couldn't buy anything without money. And with curfews set, they had to leave right after school to maximize their shopping time.

Just before they walked into the choir room, Blaine reached into his bag and grabbed Kurt's wallet. He handed it over with a smile. "I'm not going to be so cruel as to send you shopping without money."

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you." Kurt cheerfully grabbed the wallet, giving Blaine a hug. "But wait, you took my wallet? Theif!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's mock accusation. "Is it really theivery when you leave it on my desk in my room? Really?"

Kurt huffed, poking his tongue out at Blaine. He headed into the room to catch the end of an impromptu performance from Rachel, expressing her sadness at something or other. Kurt sat next to Blaine and grabbed his hand, squeezing it occasionally even as he carried on conversations about prom dresses with the girls.

AN: Yeah. Review.


	155. Gaming and Texts

AN: I just lost the entire chapter. I'm so sad right now. This rewrite won't be as good and I apologize now but my heart hurts from losing the chapter.

Chapter 155

The bell rang for classes to end and Kurt headed out to the parking lot to meet the girls. Blaine intercepted him on his way to one of their cars and pulled him into a hug. "Behave tonight." Blaine said warningly, pulling back and giving Kurt a smile. "And text when you're done so I can pick you up."

"Will do." Kurt answered to both orders, heading into the car.

Blaine waved as they pulled out before getting into his own car. He stopped by the Lima Bean and then headed home. Grabbing several bags of chips, he headed to the living room and pulled out his game system, prepared to veg out in a way he couldn't get away with when Kurt was around.

Kurt would steal the controller from him and easily beat his high score before pulling him away from his game whenever he tried to play. At this point, all of his games that kept a record had Kurt as the high scoring player on them.

After two hours of playing, Blaine was interrupted by a text on his phone. He paused the game and picked it up. 'You should be proud of Kurt.'

Confused by the random text from Tina, Blaine prepared to write a response when he got another text. 'Some lady in sweats just stole a hat from him and he didn't attack her even with her ugly outfit being an easy target.'

'Did he find another hat?' He texted back. He wasn't really sure how else to respond to Tina and he wasn't really sure why she was texting him.

'Yeah. Gotta go. Dress with my name on it ahead.'

Putting his phone down, Blaine went back to playing his game, concentration shot as he tried to work out just why Tina had felt it necessary to text him that information.

Breaking for a quick dinner, Blaine returned to the game, only packing up when the curfew for some of the glee girls approached and Blaine prepared for a text from Kurt. Sure enough, a few minutes after he had finished packing up, Kurt sent him a text that he would be at the school in ten minutes.

Putting on his shoes, Blaine headed out, only waiting a minute or two before the girls and Kurt pulled in. The girls waved and called out to Kurt as they headed to their own separate cars.

Blaine eyed the big garment bag over Kurt's shoulder as he approached. "I take it you bought something."

"I found the best outfit for Rachel's anti-prom party tomorrow." Kurt said excitedly, eyes bright. Blaine began driving them home as Kurt chatted on about the shopping trip. "Everyone found such amazing dresses, I can't wait for you to see. Oh, but Brittney chose her own. She'll pull it off because, well, she's Brittney, but it wasn't my pick for her. And wait until you see 'Cedes. It's gorgeous."

Kurt talked the entire drive back to Blaine's, only finishing as they pulled into the drive. "And what have you been doing all this time?"

Blaine laughed. "I've been trying to beat your high scores."

Kurt shook his head, walking into the house. "When will you accept that I'm just better at video games?"

"Hey, I'm pretty good." Blaine defended, taking off his shoes again.

Kurt teased. "Sure you are, sweetie. Sure you are."

"Brat." Blaine reached over and poked Kurt in the side.

Kurt squealed and danced away. "Don't. I have to pee. Public restrooms are disgusting."

He ran up the stairs before Blaine could further attack him, leaving Blaine to carry his bag upstairs for him. As he went upstairs, Blaine was suddenly struck with the realization of why Tina had texted him. In all of his talking about how the mall trip had gone, Kurt hadn't mentioned the lady and the hat.

Putting his stuff in the closet, Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kurt. Kurt exited the bathroom and Blaine called him over. "Tina texted me earlier."

"Oh? What'd she want?" Kurt asked, a little worried about Blaine's suddenly serious demeanor.

"She wanted to tell me about an incident at the mall." Blaine said, watching as Kurt frantically thought about what had happened at the mall.

"What did I do?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Guilty conscience? Tina wanted to tell me I should be proud of how you handled some rude hat-stealing lady in sweats."

Kurt stiffened for a moment before whacking Blaine on the shoulder. "You scared me. I thought I was in trouble."

"Not this time." Blaine teased, submitting to the next whack on the shoulder as well-deserved. "I am proud of you, you know. I'm sure she deserved a good Kurt lecture but I'm glad you didn't stoop to insulting her."

"I was tempted. But I didn't want to do anything wrong on this trip. Not when you let me off early for good behavior." Kurt admitted, moving to sit on Blaine's lap as they cuddled on the bed.

Blaine laughed at that. "Am I your jailer in this scenario? Is that a roleplay you want to do?"

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So funny. Save the jokes for the professionals dear."

"Oh, like you?" Blaine asked, digging his fingers into Kurt's sides, making him laugh loudly as he fought to escape. "Sounds like you find me plenty funny."

"Not fair." Kurt gasped, grabbing onto Blaine's hands to stop his fingers.

"I never said I was fair. But I'll stop. You earned a reprieve tonight. I was really happy to hear that you weren't doing anything at the mall." Blaine relented, twisting his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt rested against Blaine, letting silence fill the room for a few moments before he quietly replied. "I want to make you proud."

Blaine's heart hurt at Kurt's quiet admission, prompting him to hug Kurt tighter. "I am. So very proud."

Kurt relaxed at those words, resting together with those words between them.

AN: So in the process of writing this chapter, ff . net deleted it twice. So, the beginning part is annoying the crap out of me because it's not my original words but a paraphrase and it's not as good and I'm sad. Reviews to make me feel better until Klaine is on my TV screen?


	156. Prom Day

AN: Go read it.

Chapter 156

The next morning found Kurt and Blaine staying under the covers together for hours after waking up. They only stopped their activities when the hunger for actual food became too much. Kurt headed into the shower to clean up a bit while Blaine headed downstairs wrapped in a sheet with only boxers on underneath.

He got started making waffles, leaving it to Kurt when he came down fully dressed. Kurt took over as Blaine got cleaned up, both of them devouring a stack of waffles once they were finished.

"So do you know what you're wearing tonight?" Kurt asked, pouring more syrup on the waffles.

Blaine nodded. "I have a suit in my closet I can wear. And my new bow tie from my wonderful boyfriend of course."

"Of course. We don't have to stay long do we?" Kurt asked, crinkling his nose at the thought.

"We should stay for a little while." Blaine answered, popping another bite in his mouth.

Kurt sighed, putting his fork down as he finished eating. "An all night Rachel Berry pity party. I'm glad we started the day the way we did considering neither of us is going to have a fun night tonight."

"Kurt, we don't have to go if you really don't want to. I thought it would be a nice thing to do as her friends but if you don't want us to go, we can stay here tonight or go somewhere else." Blaine said seriously, putting his fork on his own empty plate.

Kurt grabbed the dishes and headed over to the sink, rinsing it all off before replying. "I want to go. I know it has to suck for her that my stepbrother is too much of an idiot to realize why taking someone other than his fiancé to prom is a bad idea. I just don't want to get stuck there if it turns into another Rachel Berry train wreck extravaganza."

Blaine walked over to the sink and began drying the dishes Kurt was washing. "Fair enough. I know I volunteered us for this and I should have asked you before accepting on our behalf. But I don't think it will be that bad. We'll keep her distracted. Besides, I heard Puck and Becky are going too."

"Puck and Becky?" Kurt asked incredulously, turning to look at Blaine for a moment before turning back to the sink. "Well, it'll be an interesting night anyways."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll have more fun than you thought." Blaine nudged his hip into Kurt's.

Kurt laughed. "Only if we can get the rest of them to leave the hotel room and we have a little alone time."

"This morning wasn't enough for you?" Blaine asked, turning to stare at Kurt.

Kurt's cheeks steadily turned pink as he finished washing the last dish. He could feel Blaine's gaze on his and it was making him blush. He handed the plate to Blaine and dried his hands before responding. "Why don't we go back up to bed and I'll show you?"

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Blaine quickly dried the plate and followed, eager to start round two. Well, technically round four for the day.

Kurt called a halt to the activities as the afternoon grew later, needing time to look his best. He may not be going to prom, but it was no excuse for a less than perfect appearance. Blaine waited a bit longer before he started getting ready, using as much hair gel as he wanted since he wasn't going to be under Brittney's rule.

He finished sooner than Kurt and made them both some dinner, forcing Kurt away from his skin routine to eat it. "I promise, your flawless skin can wait until you've eaten a little bit of pasta."

"It's only flawless because I spend so much time on it." Kurt scoffed, following Blaine down anyways.

They ate in relative silence, only an occasional comment from either of them breaking up the sounds of chewing. Blaine shooed Kurt back upstairs as he did the dishes, wanting to give his boyfriend ample time to get ready since he was being so good about having to go to Rachel's party.

They headed out right around the time Rachel had told them to be at the hotel, neither wanting to get stuck alone in a hotel with Rachel Berry. At least with Puck and Becky there, there would be some kind of buffer between them and her craziness.

They arrived to find Rachel pacing the lobby in a prom dress, both scared as she turned a glare on them as they walked in. "Where have you been? I said 8 and it's twenty minutes past that."

"My hair hurries for no one, Rachel. Now, do you have the room yet? Why are you down here?" Kurt rolled his eyes, walking past Rachel to the elevators.

"I have the room. I texted Puck the number since he's driving Becky here. They'll be here in a couple minutes." Rachel answered, following the two boys over to the elevator.

They headed up to the room and Blaine looked around at the TV while Kurt tested the bed out in case they got some alone time in there. Rachel waited by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

A knock came on the door and she threw it open, looking ready to chew Puck out as he barreled past. "I've got beer."

"Noah, I said no alcohol." Rachel protested, looking scandalized at the six pack Puck set down on the table.

"Calm down, Berry. It's just a little alcohol." Becky rolled her eyes, walking past the gaping Rachel to sit on the bed.

After that, silence fell in the hotel room, Puck popping open a can of beer and chugging it down after offering it around the room to the rest of the occupants.

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and rolled his eyes. Blaine just shrugged, mentally wondering how long they had to stay to be polite.

AN: I'm trying to get through prom. And I was in no mood to write smut. When you don't feel well, sex doesn't really sound appealing. Review please.


	157. Prom Night

AN: I just realized I had them practicing songs to perform at prom even though they are supposed to decide to go to prom last minute. I'm going to have to go change that since it's a continuity error that will just get on my nerves until I do. How did I not realize this sooner?

Chapter 157

Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone. They had only been there for fifteen minutes and he was already done with Rachel's idea of an anti-prom. Honestly, for a girl who didn't want to go to prom and see her boyfriend with another girl, she was checking her phone for updates from the other glee girls often.

He went onto Facebook and checked out the pictures that had already been uploaded, pointing them out to Blaine and talking about how he had talked this girl into that dress or pair of shoes.

Blaine could sense Kurt growing more and more bored, mainly because he was too. Rachel hadn't thought to provide any sort of entertainment and Puck's idea of strip poker was not something he wanted to partake in. Not unless everyone left and it was just him and Kurt in the room.

Blaine's thoughts on naked time with Kurt were interrupted by Rachel's gasp. "That's it. I'm going over to that school and I'm giving Finn Hudson a piece of my mind."

Kurt glanced over at her phone, catching a glimpse of a picture of Finn and Quinn together. "You sure about that?"

"Of course. I'll go there, tell him that I find it incredibly rude and disrespectful of our engagement for him to be going on a date with another girl and then I will leave." Rachel sniffed, grabbing her coat and bag.

Kurt rolled his eyes over to Blaine, eyebrow quirked up. "Want to go watch?"

Blaine sighed. "I'd have to take my hair gel out."

Kurt shook his head, standing up and pulling Blaine off the bed. "I'll protect you from the evil Brittney. We should at least put in an appearance at our senior prom."

"Fine. I guess we can stop in there." Blaine agreed, straightening his clothes out. He turned to Puck and Becky. "Do you two want to come too?"

Puck shook his head. "No. Prom isn't my thing."

Becky looked from Blaine to Puck before answering. "It's not my thing either."

"Okay. Have fun then." Blaine answered, leaving the hotel room. Kurt gave Puck a stern look before leaving, warning him without words about treating Becky nicely.

As the door shut behind them, Kurt heard Becky ask. "So about that strip poker."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and both of them shook their heads, not wanting to think further on that as they walked down the hallway. Rachel stormed ahead of them, not even waiting at the elevator for them in her determination to get to prom.

Kurt and Blaine arrived to prom a few minutes after Rachel, just in time to see her and Finn entering the dance hand in hand. "Darn. I guess that means no drama for us to watch." Kurt sighed mournfully.

"Behave brat." Blaine laughed quietly, looking around at the interesting decorations for prom.

Both of them were startled by Brittney's voice popping up behind them. "I knew I smelled hair gel. I'm going to have to ask you to leave here until it's gone."

Kurt turned to glare at Brittney as she walked away without another word. He turned to Blaine. "Well?"

Blaine pouted. "I really like how it's shaped today."

Kurt smirked. "Go rinse that hair out. You can scare some of the younger kids here with how crazy that hair of yours is."

"Gee, thanks for the support." Blaine said blandly before walking away.

Kurt stood on the edge of the crowd, waving as he made eye contact with some of the gleeks dancing. One song later, Blaine came back, hair in total disarray. "She said no hair gel. Not no style."

Blaine scowled, looking out at the dancing couples. "She wants no hair gel, she can deal with it at its ugliest."

Kurt smiled at his sulking boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the crowd. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. Now come dance with me, Borat."

Blaine grinned at that line, letting Kurt lead him into the crowd. They danced along to several songs sung by their friends before the music stopped. Figgins stepped on stage to the microphone. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly, remembering how this portion of the evening had gone last time.

Figgins cleared his throat before speaking. "Students of McKinley. A round of applause for your senior class president, Miss Brittney Pierce for planning tonight's prom. Now for the announcement you have been waiting for."

He pulled an envelope out and began to tear it open. "Kurt Hummel, will you please come to the stage?"

Kurt shot a look at Blaine before he walked up, prompting Blaine to follow him and wait for him at the edge. "As last year's prom queen, you get the honor of announcing this year's king and queen."

Kurt gave a thin smile to the principal, turning to face the silent crowd. He tore open the envelope and smiled briefly before announcing. "This year's prom king is Finn Hudson."

Cheers erupted and Finn came to the stage as Kurt opened the second envelope. His eyes widened with obvious shock before he spoke. "And prom queen is Rachel Berry."

Kurt stepped off the stage quickly, joining Blaine as they watched Rachel go up on stage, clearly in disbelief. Quinn and Santana shooed them offstage and began singing for their dance.

The two boys just exchanged questioning looks, both startled by this turn of events. They watched as Rachel and Finn danced together, enjoying their moment in the middle before Quinn stood up. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm in disbelief, now completely shocked at the events taking place at this year's prom.

When the song ended, Kurt pulled Blaine over towards the front. "I don't think I can handle anymore prom. You want to go?"

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt over to the photographer. "As soon as we get a picture."

Kurt rolled his eyes even as he laughed fondly. "Fine. One picture and we're out of here."

"Deal." Blaine agreed, bounding forward to climb on the dinosaur. "Come on Kurt."

Kurt laughed, going over and climbing carefully on behind Blaine. He grabbed his hat as the dinosaur tilted back. A bright flash went off and Kurt realized this was the picture he would have to remember this night forever. It somehow seemed fitting after the rest of the strange events that night.

AN: I finished prom. Thank goodness. Review and be happy with me about finishing this episode.


	158. Starry Night

AN: I'm not sure where this chapter came from. A little fluff ahead.

Chapter 158

"So where are we headed?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned down the wrong street for them to be heading to either of their houses.

"It's a surprise. As I seem to recall, someone said I had a lot to make up for since I agreed to go to Rachel's anti-prom party." Blaine teased, glancing over at his boyfriend.

Kurt blushed as he responded. "You made a good start earlier."

"That was mutually beneficial." Blaine laughed, pulling to the side of the road.

Kurt hadn't noticed as they left the busy parts of town and entered the more farm parts of the town. Blaine had pulled to the side of an empty road next to an empty field. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "And just what are we doing here?"

Blaine smirked and slipped out of the car, not answering Kurt. Kurt stepped out of the car and watched as Blaine pulled a couple blankets out of the trunk. "Blaine?"

Blaine continued not to answer, shutting the trunk and spreading one of the blankets out on the ground. He folded the second blanket up and set it down towards the top before laying down, resting his head on the makeshift pillow. Only once he was settled did he look over to Kurt and wave him over.

Kurt crossed his arms, protesting even as he walked over. "I know you don't expect me to lay down on the ground in this outfit."

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him down onto the blanket next to him. Kurt grumbled, objecting mostly for the sake of objecting, not because he was actually upset about it. He quieted down as he took in the view above them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Blaine asked quietly, voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, snuggling closer to Blaine as they stared up at the stars.

"Did you ever learn how to find the constellations?" Blaine asked, twisting his head around to try to find the north star.

"I can only ever find Orion's belt. You?" Kurt answered, turning to look at his boyfriend as his face scrunched up adorably.

"I knew how to find a few things when I was younger. I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger." Blaine answered, pointing up at a random collection of stars and telling Kurt what constellation it was.

Kurt humored Blaine, not really seeing the picture in the stars that was there but appreciating that Blaine was trying to show him. "An astronaut huh?"

"I thought it would be so cool to be in space, floating around, no one to tell you what to do." Blaine said wistfully.

"What changed?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Wanting to be an astronaut is a kid's dream. It's not really practical." Blaine answered, sounding as though he was repeating something he had heard before.

"Tell that to all the people who become astronauts as adults. Someone has to do it." Kurt answered, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "That dream was a long time ago. Dreams change, mine for the better. I would never want to be away from the people I love for so long now."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he turned back to look at the stars. "I wouldn't like that much either."

The two lay in silence, just taking in the vast expanse of space before them before the cold night air became too much. Kurt shivered, not wanting to say anything and spoil Blaine's surprise but too cold to help himself.

"I think it's time to go." Blaine said, feeling the cold seeping into his own body and knowing Kurt felt the cold much more acutely than he did.

"This was really nice. How long have you been planning this?" Kurt asked, standing up and offering a hand to Blaine.

"Just a few days. I saw that the night sky was supposed to be super clear tonight and figured that if we had time, I could show you the stars." Blaine answered, unable to refrain from the cheesy ending.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing the blanket he had been folding into Blaine's arms. "That was terrible."

Blaine pouted and Kurt continued, giving Blaine a fond smile. "But this wasn't. Thanks for tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Blaine answered, giving Kurt a quick kiss.

The two headed into the car, turning up the heater before they started the drive back to Blaine's.

AN: Just a little update. I want someone to do this with. I love stars but I can never find any constellations. Anyways, review please.


	159. Props

AN: Moving forward in the plot. Enjoy.

Chapter 159

The two spent the rest of the weekend hanging out around Kurt's house. They didn't feel like dealing with other people and there weren't any good sales out to push them into going out. Kurt did see a paper about a clearance event at the mall for the next day so they agreed to go then.

Monday came all too soon for the boys and with it, a large amount of drama. Tensions were obviously high in the glee room, Rachel freaking out since letters from NYADA were coming out in a week and letters from other colleges were beginning to trickle in already. Nationals were at the end of the week and they still hadn't established a set list, although that drama was fairly typical.

What wasn't typical was the blowup that happened when Rachel tried to take all of the solos for herself in order to improve her chances at NYADA. Kurt was biting back a retort to that, only restraining himself because he could feel Blaine's hand squeeze his and didn't want to end up feeling that hand in a more painful place.

Tina clearly had no such boundaries, getting out of her seat and screaming in Rachel's face. When Mike tried to calm her down, both Blaine and Kurt flinched at his choice of wording, knowing that placing Rachels Berry's needs ahead of Tina's wouldn't end well.

Tina stormed out, topping any storm out Rachel had ever done. Rachel followed after and the rest of the group chose that as their cue to disperse quietly.

Kurt left Blaine to go talk with Mike, mentally hoping he was going to tell him off for saying Rachel's needs were more important because she was a senior. Blaine came back over to Kurt and they made their way out of the choir room.

Together, they headed to the mall, avoiding talking about the Rachel/Tina showdown. Kurt felt much the same way as Tina did and wanted to keep his anger from spilling out and getting him in trouble. Blaine just didn't want to bring it up because he knew Kurt was on edge about it all and didn't want to set him off. They stuck to light conversation for their trip, stopping to talk on the massage chairs after a couple hours of shopping.

It was while they were there that the world caught up with them and forced them to confront the Rachel/Tina problem. Tina walked by, grumbling to herself as she carried large amounts of fabric.

They called out to her but she either didn't hear them or ignored them as she walked. They watched as she approached the fountain in the center of the mall and fell, tripping over one of the fabrics and landing head first in the fountain.

"Oh my god." Kurt cried out, running over. Blaine grabbed their things before rushing over, helping Kurt pull Tina up.

They waved their hands in front of her face for several seconds, watching as she seemed to drift in and out of awareness before suddenly smiling up at them. "Are you okay, Tina?"

"I'm okay. Why am I wet?" She looked down at her dripping clothes, face heating up when she caught sight of the crowd around her.

"You fell into the fountain. Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, helping Tina stand up.

"Yeah. I actually know what I'm going to do now." Tina said, gathering the fabrics up.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look over her head before Blaine asked. "What you're going to do about what?"

"About Rachel. I have to help her get into NYADA." Tina  
answered, turning to smile at the boys. "Gotta go."

She walked away quickly, leaving both boys gaping for a second before they followed her out of the mall. "Wait, Tina. How are you going to help her into NYADA?"

"I'm going to take her to see Carmen Tibideaux. She's teaching a class at Oberlin." Tina answered, reaching her car and piling the fabrics in.

Kurt grinded his teeth together for a moment before responding, keeping his voice neutral. "And how will seeing Madam Tibideaux help Rachel?"

"She just needs to hear Rachel sing once in order to understand how much Rachel deserves to get into NYADA. She's done so much for the glee club, I have to help her out." Tina answered, slamming the trunk shut.

Blaine took in Kurt's clenched fists and realized he was getting upset at what Tina was saying. Pulling Kurt back a bit, Blaine calmly spoke. "Tina, Rachel already had a chance with NYADA, remember? She auditioned at the same time as Kurt."

"Yeah, well, she was having an off day. She was probably just thrown by Kurt's song choice. That's no reason for her to not be able to achieve what she's been working towards." Tina responded before getting in the car. "I have to go now. Bye."

With those words, she pulled out of the parking lot, leaving a fuming Kurt behind. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gently squeezed it. "We should head to our own car."

"Yeah." Kurt answered, pulling his hand from Blaine's and pulling out his phone. He typed out a text as they walked.

"Who are you texting?" Blaine asked, not enjoying the silent side of his boyfriend.

"Mike. Tina clearly has a concussion of some kind and needs some kind of mental help." Kurt answered, restrained anger in his voice.

"She probably should get checked out, that fall looked pretty bad." Blaine answered mildly, putting their bags in the car.

Kurt got in on the passenger side and slammed the door shut, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for a response from Mike. Blaine got in the car as a response came through. Kurt let out a grunt as he read the text, tossing the phone on the floor of the car.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, eying Kurt.

"Apparently, Mike disagreed with my assessment of the mental state of his girlfriend." Kurt answered, crossing his arms angrily.

Blaine reached down and grabbed the phone, holding it out of Kurt's reach as he grabbed for it. "No. You threw it, you lost privileges to it for a while."

He unlocked the screen and sighed as he read the messages. "You didn't think to mention that she hit her head before calling into question her mental state? And was it necessary to phrase it this way?"

Kurt shrugged, glaring out the window.

"Fine. We can talk about this when we get back home." Blaine answered, shutting the phone off and slipping it into his pocket before buckling his seatbelt. "Put your seatbelt on so we can go."

Kurt didn't respond, not moving at all. Blaine rolled his eyes at the behavior, not understanding what was causing this brat attack from Kurt. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over Kurt, grabbing at his seatbelt. He pulled it down, buckling Kurt in before putting his own back on.

"We'll be talking about this attitude too so be thinking about that as we drive home." Blaine commented, turning the car on.

Kurt kicked a foot out, hitting the dash board in front of him but giving no other response as Blaine drove them home.

AN: There we go. A little brat attack from Kurt. Hope you liked it.


	160. Stress

AN: A little talking for the lovely boys. Enjoy.

Chapter 160

When they pulled into the driveway at Blaine's house, Kurt sighed, all of his anger spent. "I suppose I should go stand in the corner?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered tiredly, waiting for Kurt to exit the car before letting out his own loud sigh. "Damn it."

He opened his car door and got out, grabbing their purchases for the day before heading in. He put the stuff upstairs before coming down and sitting on the couch. "Kurt."

Kurt turned from where he was standing in the corner and turned to face Blaine. Blaine waved him over and Kurt came, giving Blaine a sheepish look. Blaine pulled Kurt down on to the couch next to him. "What the heck was that?"

Kurt shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Blaine shook his head. "No. What was that?"

Kurt groaned, flopping his head back on the couch. "I don't know. I was upset."

"I got that. You made that very clear with the little tantrum you had."

Kurt blushed at that, bringing his knees up to his chest. "I had a right to be. Tina went and started supporting Rachel out of nowhere. And why should she get a second chance? Nobody else in the country gets one and Rachel Berry, for all she thinks she is, isn't that special. So what the heck?"

Blain watched as Kurt clenched his fists together, working himself up into another fit. "Take a deep breath, babe. Don't need to get yourself all upset again."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, looking noticeably calmer when he was through. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You're allowed to be angry. We have got to find you a better way of expressing it that kicking things and taking it out on people." Blaine gave Kurt a stern look at that.

"I should probably text Mike back, huh?" Kurt asked, biting at a finger.

"I'd say so. Your words were less than polite and you clearly had a motivation other than concern for your friend when you told him." Blaine lectured a bit, handing over Kurt's phone as he did so.

Kurt bit his lip, tapping out a text to Mike. He handed it back to Blaine, leaving him to read the message and press send if he approved. Blaine hit send and turned the phone off, putting it back in his pocket. "I'll hold onto this for the rest of the night. Maybe that will help you understand throwing it isn't allowed."

Kurt sighed, accepting it as fair. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now we just have to deal with the rest of your tantrum." Blaine answered, turning to fully face Kurt. He pulled his feet down, forcing him to sit up and face Blaine.

Kurt squirmed, seeming to resolve himself to the talk before looking over at Blaine. "I screwed up. I know. Can we just get on with it?"

"We'll get there. But we need to talk about why you reacted so strongly." Blaine raised an eyebrow, wordlessly telling Kurt to settle down.

Kurt sighed. "I told you. I just got really frustrated with Tina and Rachel and just everything."

"This is the second time in a couple weeks though. It's not like you to get so upset over things." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, trying to make it clear he was concerned more than angry.

Kurt was silent for a bit, clearly thinking. Rubbing at his face with his free hand, he answered. "I think it's just all of this stress with graduation and college and everything. I'm just not dealing with it as well as you are."

Blaine shook his head at that. "It's not a competition. And besides that, I've upped my boxing to four times a week from my normal two. It's not just you feeling the stress. We just need to find a healthier way for releasing it than letting it get to the point where you boil over."

Kurt frowned. "I don't want to punch bags. No offense but it's very Neanderthal of you."

"No offense taken." Blaine said flatly, rolling his eyes at Kurt. "So we'll figure something out for you. You could do yoga or dance or something."

"I don't really like yoga. Too many weird poses. Maybe I'll try running again." Kurt mused.

Blaine shrugged. "Up to you. You just have to do something. We can't keep having this talk every week."

"I don't really want to do this every week either." Kurt sighed. "I'll try running and hopefully that helps. It's a good time to think anyways."

"Okay. If you ever want a running buddy, let me know. I know a guy." Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled at that. "I'm sure you do."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before pushing at him to stand. "All right. Time to finish this up."

Kurt stood and turned to face Blaine, fidgeting a bit as he let Blaine pull at his pants and underwear. Blaine grabbed his arm and tugged him down, helping him to rest comfortably over Blaine's lap.

AN: Sorry to end here but I have to get some work done and this day will never end if I don't stop now. Review please.


	161. Frustrations

AN: A whole chapter of spanking ahead. Enjoy.

Chapter 161

Blaine wrapped an arm loosely around Kurt's waist, resting his hand on Kurt's bare, upturned butt. "This one is going to last however long it needs to for you to get all of the stress and anger out. It's less about teaching you a lesson and more about providing an outlet right now to get all your anger out. And if it takes you a while to get to the point where you can let it out, it's on you."

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, resting his head on his folded arms. He could tell by the position Blaine had him in that he intended for this spanking to take as long as it needed. All of his body was supported on the couch, his butt raised up by Blaine's knees underneath him. He could be comfortable in this position for a long time. Well, as long as Blaine's hand didn't do any more than rest on his cheeks. And that didn't seem to be the plan.

Getting the signal from Kurt, Blaine started. He began with a medium smack, intended to sting and pinken the skin. Hand steady, he continued letting smacks fall down, never changing the tempo or the intensity.

Kurt had had far worse than this before and made it through the first minute before he began squirming a bit, moaning as the hand continued in its unwavering spanking. "Owww."

Blaine heard Kurt begin to groan, his voice hissing out as Blaine aimed towards his thighs. He just continued on, feeling that Kurt was nowhere near done. Kurt started kicking a bit, his feet thumping down on the couch cushion as Blaine's hand landed on his reddened cheeks.

His face felt hot and sticky, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as Blaine's hand continued on, never ending. "Oww, it hurts."

Blaine didn't respond, just tightening his grip around Kurt's waist as Kurt began banging on the couch. "I said it hurts. Damn it, oww."

Wriggling around, Kurt couldn't avoid the hand on his burning cheeks. He reached back, trying to block Blaine from hitting anymore. "Stop it."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pinned it to his back, entwining their fingers together even as his other hand never faltered despite the heavy stinging in his palm and the bright red of Kurt's cheeks. His slaps were landing all across the cheeks, never in the same spot twice in a row, steadily warming and reddening from the top of his cheeks to halfway down his thighs. He needed as much spanking space as possible in case Kurt didn't give in soon.

Judging by his body language, Kurt wasn't ready to give in. He continued pulling with his hand, trying to protect his butt as he yelled angrily at the pain. When Blaine didn't respond to any of his yells, Kurt fell silent, his legs still kicking with each swat. His hand stopped pulling and his fingers wrapped around Blaine's as his cries grew louder, this time filled with pleas. "I'm sorry. Please, stop. No more."

Blaine wanted to give in then, hearing the pain in Kurt's voice, feeling it in his own burning hand, and seeing it on Kurt's darkened cheeks. Still, he continued on, spanking and spanking as Kurt let out plea after plea before once more falling silent, only the sound of sobbing and the smacking of hand against bare hand filling the room.

Kurt's body was slumped across the couch, his shoulders shaking with the force of his tears as he cried out his frustration. Blaine lightened his smacks, aiming now for spots that weren't as well attended to. He gradually tapered off the spanks, finally stopping and just resting his hand on Kurt's dark red backside.

He let go of Kurt's hand and it flew forward, his arms crossing and Kurt continuing to cry hard into his arms. Blaine rubbed his back with his now free hand, waiting for Kurt's tears to slow down.

It took a while, far longer than it had taken in other spankings, but finally Kurt's sobs slowed and stopped. He didn't move from where he lay over Blaine's lap, feeling the steady presence of Blaine's hand on his smoldering cheeks. He didn't even want to think about how his cheeks and thighs felt. Sitting in class the next day would be terrible. Still, even despite all of that and despite the gross feeling of his face covered in tears and snot, he felt better than he had in a long while.

Breath still unsteady, he turned his head towards Blaine, not moving his position. Blaine gave him a gentle smile. "Better?"

Kurt nodded, his throat sore from crying and yelling.

Blaine let a small breath of relief. "Good. You did really well."

Kurt let out a watery laugh at that. He whispered quietly, voice raspy. "That's an odd thing to say."

"Well, it's true. It was good. My good boy." Blaine said the last bit quietly, almost to himself.

Kurt still heard it and smiled, closing his eyes tiredly. "Yours."

Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by moving, knowing that they made quite a picture the way they looked. Blaine's hand still rested on Kurt's red butt, Kurt's pants and underwear entangled around his knees. Still, the contentment on both of their faces spoke more to where they both were at that point.

AN: There we go. Sorry for teasing yesterday but I needed the time to write this. Hope you enjoyed.


	162. Normal

AN: Just a bit of dialogue tonight. Go read.

Chapter 162

Kurt groaned quietly, moving out of the way as Blaine shifted. He curled up at the end of the couch as Blaine stood up. "What time is it?"

"You've been out of it for about an hour." Blaine answered, checking his watch.

Kurt blushed. "And you've just been sitting there?"

"I didn't realize it had been an hour either." Blaine smoothed out his pants, grinning at Kurt. "Both of us were a little out of it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling his pants up, wincing as it scraped against his well-spanked butt. "You're in charge here. You're not supposed to lose track of time like that."

"Hey, now. I do my best." Blaine pouted, giving Kurt a sulky look.

Kurt laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And you do wonderfully. Now if you don't mind, I need some food."

Blaine beamed, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking with him into the kitchen. They put together some sandwiches, touching each other when they got a chance to as they moved past each other in the kitchen. Sitting down to eat, Kurt pulled his chair close to Blaine's and leaned on him as he ate, partly to keep his butt off the hard chair and partly to stay as close to Blaine as he could. He was feeling a bit needy at the moment.

Blaine clearly didn't mind, wrapping an arm around Kurt as he ate his own dinner. When they finished up, they cleaned the dishes and headed up to Blaine's room, Kurt holding Blaine's hand tightly. Detaching only to take care of their business in the restroom, they found themselves curled together on Blaine's bed in pajamas, both of them still tired despite the missing hour where both had zoned out.

Kurt sighed as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "That wasn't much of a punishment."

Blaine looked down at the top of his boyfriend's head, bemused. "Should I have done it harder?"

Kurt snorted. "No. That was plenty hard, thanks."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "Not hard enough, clearly."

"Oh hush. You love me snarky." Kurt quipped, moving to give Blaine a kiss.

"That I do." Blaine sighed, smiling at his boyfriend.

"What I meant was, that wasn't really a punishment was it? That was for me." Kurt continued on after a few moment's silence.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"You knew what you had done wrong, you were agreeable and cooperative. You didn't need punishment to teach you what to do. You needed tension relief." Blaine answered, strugling to articulate his response so Kurt would understand his reasoning.

"It helped." Kurt said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, hearing the upset in Kurt's sigh.

"What kind of person needs this?" Kurt questioned, rolling over to look at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "It doesn't mean anything bad about you. I know you're thinking it but you're wrong."

"Doesn't it though? I mean, this isn't normal." Kurt grimaced, reaching back to rub at his lower cheeks.

"And haven't I said before that normal is overrated? In fact, I seem to recall you saying that too. Besides, if we were going with normal, we wouldn't be here in bed together. Let's leave the normal for the boring people in the world and we'll stick with what works for us." Blaine answered, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Do you really not think it's weird that I need this and want this?" Kurt asked, turning a pleading look to Blaine.

"I really don't." Blaine answered, giving Kurt a kiss before continuing. "And there's a lot more people who do this kind of thing than you realize. If you weren't so shy about the internet, you'd know that."

Kurt shuddered. "I do not want to be looking at that stuff. Honestly, Blaine, porn leaves a lot to be desired."

Blaine laughed. "You've just been finding the terrible stuff. But take my word for it then. What we do is not abnormal. Other people do this. So stop worrying about it."

"Oh, yes. Because telling someone to stop worrying makes them stop." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a look.

Blaine sighed. "Well, then. I suppose I'll just have to keep convincing you. Oh woe is me."

Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "That's all right. I'm pretty well-convinced for now. Just forewarning, no guarantees for how I'll feel tomorrow. Especially when I have to try to sit in class."

"Noted." Blaine replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head before closing his eyes as he and Kurt cuddled.

AN: Short today, I know. I'm so distracted. Things are happening and I'm trying to process. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review please.


	163. Put It To Practice

AN: Another little chapter today. Enjoy.

Chapter 163

They woke up fairly early the next morning, their early bedtime the night before making both of them wake before the alarm clock. Blaine took a quick shower before Kurt, dressing in his bedroom as Kurt showered. When Kurt came out in just a towel, Blaine waved him over.

"What?" Kurt asked hesitantly, playing with the towel around his waist as he stood in front of Blaine.

Blaine waited a moment before he pulled the bottle of lotion out from behind him with a grin. "Thought you might like this."

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm. "Jerk."

Blaine laughed. "I couldn't resist. You have the most adorable look on your face when you look guilty."

Kurt sniffed, crossing his arms. "Whatever. You going to give me lotion or not?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him over his lap without hesitation, causing Kurt to let out a squeak. Blaine pulled the towel off and rubbed Kurt's bright red butt. "Still sore?"

"A little. Sitting is going to suck for sure." Kurt answered, his face a matching red as Blaine admired his bare cheeks.

Blaine opened the lotion and began rubbing it into the skin, making sure to cover all areas he had reddened the day before. He focused a lot on the sit spot, knowing Kurt was going to be feeling it today. Kurt spread his legs as Blaine's hand strayed close to the middle, arching up for his touch.

"No time for that now, babe. But tonight, if you're good, we'll do something fun." Blaine promised as he moved away from rubbing where Kurt wanted him to.

Kurt sighed, pushing himself off of Blaine's lap as he finished rubbing in the lotion. "Best I'm going to get huh? Can't convince you to skip today and just spend all day in bed?"

"As wonderful as that sounds, we can't. Neither of us needs our parents getting phone calls saying their kid skipped school. They might actually come home." Blaine answered, watching as Kurt got dressed carefully, his slightly hard cock making it more difficult than normal. He really wished they could stay home and take care of that.

"That would be terrible. Although, with graduation coming up, I think we might be getting more and more visits from them." Kurt said, shooting Blaine a sad look. Parents meant less time spent together, doing things that their parents did not need to know about.

"Boo." Blaine pouted.

The two finished getting ready and headed downstairs and out of the house. They stopped in at the Lima Bean, getting coffee and pastries for breakfast. Kurt squirmed as he tried to find a good position in the chair, giving Blaine a mock glare once he was settled.

He ended up being a little grateful for the soreness when glee time came around later. He and Blaine were sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to Rachel and Tina plot about how to convince Carmen Tibideaux to give Rachel another audition when Sue came bursting in. Kurt's already sour mood was made much worse when she told him he had to wear a dress in order to compete with Unique.

He shared a look with Blaine, both of them clearly outraged at Sue's idea that because Kurt was gay, he would be okay dressing up in women's clothes. Kurt refused loudly, only staying civil as the hard chair underneath him reminded him of what consequences he faced if he blew up at Sue and Mr. Schue for considering this.

When glee let out, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the locker room. All the team sports were over for the year so it was luckily empty. Kurt opened his locker and pulled out his gym clothes with a look of disdain. "I'm going to run home. Can you take my stuff for me? I don't want to leave my clothes here overnight. They'll end up smelling like locker room."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Keep your phone on you though. Just in case."

He took Kurt's bag from him, full of his clothes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. Kurt stretched carefully before heading outside and beginning his run home. Focusing on his anger, Kurt began to run faster and faster, gasping for breath by the time he reached Blaine's house. He felt a lot better though, envisioning Rachel and Sue's face on the ground having helped him work out his anger.

Blaine had already arrived home and had put their stuff away before heading into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for Kurt before making a light snack for both of them. When Kurt got there about half an hour later, Blaine wordlessly handed him the drink and the snack.

Kurt wolfed it down, his run having taken a lot out of him. Giving Blaine a quick thanks, he headed upstairs to shower. He cleaned himself very thoroughly, remembering Blaine's promise of what they would do tonight if he didn't lose his temper.

AN: There we go. I don't run so I can't describe running well so this was my attempt. Hope you enjoyed. And yes, I'm a tease. I know.


	164. BJ

AN: So here's a bit of smut to get you all through your day and/or night. It's short but it has sex in it. Enjoy.

Chapter 164

When Kurt left the bathroom after his shower wrapped only in a towel, he found himself quickly wrapped in Blaine's arms and pulled to the bed. "I believe I promised you something if you kept your cool today. And you did so wonderfully."

Kurt blushed as Blaine tossed the towel away from them, leaving him naked. Blaine gently pushed him onto the bed, leaving Kurt staring up at Blaine. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Blaine's eyes were dark as he climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend, settling in between his legs. "You'll see."

Kurt licked his lips, watching as Blaine grabbed a pillow and put it under his head before pushing him down. He grabbed Kurt's legs and pushed them up, bending them at the knees to tuck into Kurt's chest. "Can you hold this position?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing his knees with his hands. He could feel his cock grow harder as Blaine's gaze moved down, taking in how exposed Kurt was. In this position, Blaine had access to all parts of Kurt, leaving Kurt to squirm as Blaine just stared for a moment.

Finally, Blaine moved down the bed, settling with his face above Kurt's cock. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Kurt whimpered, not able to buck his hips up with the position he was holding. "Please Blaine."

"Or how about I rim you? Would you like that babe?" Blaine asked, his mouth close enough to Kurt's sensitive areas to blow air across them and make him grow harder as he felt Blaine so close yet so far from touching him.

Kurt bit his lip, not knowing how to reply. Either one sounded good, anything sounded good as long as Blaine touched him. His cock strained against the air, body rocking a bit when Blaine finally gave in and brought his mouth down. He licked around the tip of Kurt's cock for a moment before sucking and letting his mouth move down Kurt's erection.

Kurt gasped as the warmth flooded around his cock, the wet sucking making him groan. Blaine hand moved to begin fondling at Kurt's balls, gently rubbing all around them as Kurt's cock was licked and sucked. Blaine began humming, sending vibrations through Kurt's cock.

Kurt struggled to hold his knees up to his chest, his approaching orgasm making it difficult for him to concentrate. He nearly lost his grip entirely when Blaine's mouth moved back up his cock and began focusing solely on sucking at the tip of his cock, tasting the precome that was coming out.

Blaine continued sucking the tip, tasting everything with his tongue as his hand moved to begin jerking off the rest of Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped and started to come, Blaine swallowing and continuing to suck throughout.

Kurt's head fell back and he closed his eyes as he came, his body floating on the sensations. Blaine's mouth continued working his cock, sucking every last bit out that he could. Finally, Kurt whined as the sensitivity of his cock made it painful for Blaine to continue.

Blaine sat up, his face grinning down at his boyfriend. "Good?"

Kurt nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Wonderful. Because I'm just getting started."

AN: Super short, I know. I'm really sorry about that but I don't have enough alone time today to write a long sex scene. And another tease. Too bad for you. I love you all really. Review and tell me you love me too?


	165. Rimming and Spanking And Sex, Oh My

AN: More smut. Enjoy. (And to the reader who wanted to know what sites I use for info about spanking, my knowledge is mostly coming from other stories like this one. I did a bit of research on a DD blog for the silent spanking chapter but other than that, it is just fanfic).

Chapter 165

Blaine pushed Kurt's legs back up as they began to fall. "I didn't say you could let go yet."

Kurt moaned as Blaine smacked his exposed ass once as he spoke. "Do you need help holding position?"

Kurt shook his head, adjusting his grip on his knees. "No. I got it."

"Then make sure to keep it up. If you need help, I can get something to tie you into place." Blaine offered, moving off of the bed.

Kurt's soft cock gave a twitch at that even as he shook his head once more. "That's okay. I'll hold it."

"Okay. Don't let it drop." Blaine stripped quickly and grabbed some things from the bedside table before returning to the bed, kneeling once more between Kurt's legs.

Kurt gasped as Blaine gave no warning before his mouth descended, once more licking only this time at his exposed hole. His fingers dug into his knees as Blaine's warm tongue flattened against his hole. "Damn it Blaine."

"Don't like it?" Blaine asked, smirking at Kurt as he knew the answer to that. Kurt's already hardening cock was answer enough.

"A little warning would be nice." Kurt answered, voice going high pitched as Blaine again began licking without warning. His tongue began pushing against Kurt's hole, Kurt's toes curling at the feeling.

Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's pink cheeks and squeezed them as he spread them wider so he could get his tongue at Kurt better. Kurt gasped, his legs slipping from his grip for a moment. Blaine squeezed harder in response, waiting for Kurt to resume the position before he continued at his licking and sucking at Kurt's hole.

By this time, Kurt was once more hard, recovery time diminished at Blaine's actions. Blaine finally sat up, giving Kurt a grin. "Want me to fuck you now?"

Kurt nodded. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine moved one of his hands, pressing his thumb against Kurt's wet hole. "I don't know. You dropped your legs after telling me you wouldn't. Have you earned it?"

Kurt whined, feeling the light pressure at his hole, not pushing in but just making its presence known. "Please."

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt, raising it up and bringing it down with a thwack. Kurt gasped, the warmth from it shooting straight through him to his cock. "Blaine." He moaned.

Blaine smirked. "Patience. I think I'll give you a bit of incentive to keep that butt up and exposed. A bit of spanking and then I'll fuck you hard."

Kurt groaned, feeling Blaine shifting around on the bed. Blaine's hand began lightly patting his butt. His face turned red as Blaine's hand came down and his cock jumped in reponse to the sensation. "You like that?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine's hand came down again on the other cheek. "Tell me. Say it out loud Kurt. You like my hand on your butt, spanking you, turning your cheeks all red."

"Blaine, please. Just fuck me already." Kurt pleaded, gasping loudly as Blaine's hand came down on his exposed hole. The smack wasn't as hard but it was enough to send the shock of it straight through Kurt.

"That wasn't what I told you to say." Blaine admonished, using his fingers to gently pat at Kurt's hole. Judging by the high-pitched whines Kurt was letting out and the precome leaking from Kurt, he enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Love your hand, spanking me. Please, Blaine." Kurt begged. He pulled his legs up tighter, leaving himself even more spread out and exposed to Blaine.

Blaine continued landing smacks all around Kurt's butt, listening to his gasps and moans until he couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed some lube and opened Kurt up quickly, leaving Kurt gasping as his fingers twisted around inside of him.

Stroking himself with the lube, he lined himself up and pressed in, grabbing onto Kurt's legs to hold him in position and help himself stay stable as he entered fully into Kurt. When he was as far in as he could get, he looked down at Kurt's red face below him. "You can come when you want. But I'm not stopping until I'm done and I won't slow down just because you're done."

Kurt swallowed hard, admitting in his own head how hot he thought that was. Blaine must have seen the lust grow in Kurt's eyes because he took that as his cue to start. Gripping Kurt's thighs tightly, he began thrusting in and out of Kurt, starting hard and fast.

Kurt threw his head back and closed his eyes, groans escaping from his lips without him realizing it. He was already so close and wanted to come, he wanted to come so much. But knowing Blaine wouldn't stop, he wanted to wait until Blaine was at least a bit closer to coming before he came. He knew how quickly the sensitivity became too much.

Still, with Blaine's repeated thrusts into him, his cock brushing against his prostate, Kurt wasn't going to last long. He had been so close to the edge from the rimming and the spanking and now, with Blaine pounding into him, Kurt didn't stand a chance of waiting. He felt his orgasm approach quickly, sending him over the edge. He came hard, his cock untouched as his whole body shook.

Blaine felt Kurt come below him, his hole squeezing around his cock involuntarily. Blaine didn't slow his pace, continuing to thrust in and out of the tight heat surrounding his cock. Kurt continued to groan below him, his breath becoming more high-pitched when Blaine's cock continued to hit his prostate. It was too much too soon.

Blaine could hear the change in Kurt's pitch, knowing Kurt was feeling oversensitive now. Still, he continued to hold his legs up, leaving himself open for Blaine's cock. This thought was enough to push Blaine over the edge, spilling into Kurt's hole as he came.

Blaine held himself still in Kurt, taking a moment to recover before he looked down at Kurt. Kurt was still breathing hard, his whole body flushed and covered with a thin layer of sweat at the exertion. Still, when Blaine's eyes met his, he smiled, an exhausted tinge to it. "Damn."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, laughing breathily.

AN: More tomorrow. Teenagers, you know? Anyways, thanks for the reviews yesterday. My readers, you are the reason this story is so dang long. I never dreamed I'd write this much (especially this much porn).


	166. Random Bits

AN: It's short and it's choppy. But I tried.

Chapter 166

When he had regained his breath, Blaine reached over Kurt to grab something off the night stand, still keeping himself fully inside of Kurt.

"I want you to hold me inside you for a while. Will you do that?" Blaine asked, holding up the butt plug he had just grabbed.

Kurt shivered involuntarily, giving Blaine a nod. Blaine carefully pulled out of Kurt before pushing the plug in gently. Once he had set the butt plug in so it was stable in Kurt, he moved to lay beside Kurt. Grabbing his boyfriend, he pulled him into his arms, one hand possessively covering his red butt.

"Did you like that?" Blaine asked, his other hand running down Kurt's side.

Kurt nodded, rearranging himself so he was more fully on top of Blaine, his head on his shoulder. "I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow."

Blaine blushed. "I might have gotten a little carried away. I like the idea of you feeling me though."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. "I like it too. I really liked it."

Blaine laughed. "Well, then. I guess we'll have to do that more often."

"Is it possible to tie my legs up so they can't drop?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence. He brought a hand to his mouth and covered it as though he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Blaine grinned. "You want to be tied in that position?"

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a small smile.

"I'll figure something out. I loved having you so exposed for me. No hiding anything, all of you so open." Blaine's voice turned reflective, his cock twitching against Kurt's side as he thought about it.

Kurt's face turned brick red, his eyes dropping out of embarrasment. "Stop."

Blaine bit his lip, realizing he had gone a bit too far. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You can't just say those things. Not when we aren't doing things." Kurt whispered through his fingers.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Good." Kurt said, dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

The two lay in silence for a few minutes, Blaine not wanting to overstep and Kurt still trying to get past his embarrassment. It might seem odd that he could be embarrassed talking about those things with his boyfriend when he was lying naked on top of him, a butt plug holding his come inside him, but it was different to talk about things than it was to do them.

Kurt sighed, breaking the silence. "I'm hungry."

Blaine felt Kurt roll off of him and sat up. Kurt grabbed a robe and wrapped it around himself, giving Blaine a smile over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Blaine grinned back, glad that his boyfriend seemed to have recovered. "After you, babe."

"As it should be." Kurt sniffed, walking out of the room with his nose in the air. Blaine grabbed pajama pants and quickly pulled them on before following after his boyfriend, swooping him up in his arms as he passed. Kurt shrieked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I am not an object. Put me down."

Blaine laughed, not listening to his boyfriend as he heard the giggles escaping him. "Oh I'll put you down when I'm good and ready too. Until then, you'll just have to suffer the pain of being carried."

"No. Anything but that!" Kurt gasped out, going for dramatic but his giggles causing it all to fall short. Blaine set Kurt on his feet when they reached the kitchen, gesturing him towards a chair as he headed to the fridge. He pulled out some leftovers and heated them quickly, giving generous portions to both of them. Kurt had gone running earlier and both of them had just had some strenuous exercise.

He brought the plate to the table, handing his still standing boyfriend a fork. "Not going to sit?"

"Trying to decide if it's worth it." Kurt answered. At Blaine's questioning look, Kurt sighed. "Well, it was hard enough sitting all day today and then somebody got a little rough earlier. So I'm trying to decide if sitting is worth it."

Blaine watched as Kurt slowly sat down, squirming in his seat for a moment before he seemed to find a comfortable position. Blaine sat down next to him and the two dug into the meal.

AN: I know it's short. I think I might be coming down with something. Hope you liked it anyways.


	167. College

AN: Moving on with the plot.

Chapter 167

After dinner was eaten and all cleaned up, the two headed back up the stairs. Kurt went into the shower to clean up, watching as Blaine ran water in the bathtub.

He rinsed himself off, taking the plug out and getting cleaned up so he could join Blaine in the hot bath without getting the water dirty.

Blaine shut off the bath water just as Kurt turned off the shower and Blaine stepped in, holding his hand out to Kurt to help him in. The two slowly sat down in the water, both letting out sighs as the heat flooded around them.

Kurt hissed a bit and twisted to sit on his hip, the water making his spanked skin even more sensitive to the pressure of sitting. "Not a word." He admonished Blaine when he opened his mouth to comment.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted a hand there." Blaine defended, his eyes twinkling with controlled mirth.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned heavily back on Blaine, causing him to let out a grunt as Kurt's elbow found its way into his stomach.

"Point taken." Blaine groaned, rubbing at the abused area.

"Thought it would be." Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a kiss before leaning back once more, this time gently and resting his eyes.

The two didn't speak as they soaked in the tub, just using the time to allow their bodies to relax and to be near each other without it having to mean anything. Eventually, the water turned cold and they got out, both dressing in pajamas for the night. They curled up together on Blaine's bed and watched a few episodes of shows they needed to catch up on before falling asleep.

The next day, when they returned to glee, Kurt didn't allow Sue's pressuring him to wear a dress to effect him at all. He merely gave her a look of indifference, quickly forgotten as disbelief flooded everyone's expressions when Puck walked in wearing a dress.

Kurt shook his head, exchanging a look with Blaine. Something was clearly going on with that one but neither of them were sure they wanted to be the one to approach it. After glee club ended, Kurt headed to his place while Blaine hit the gym. He needed to grab some more clothes and check that Finn hadn't burnt the place down in his absence.

While he was there, he checked the mail, rolling his eyes when he saw the mailbox was filled to the brim. Clearly Finn wasn't capable of opening the mail either. Kurt sorted out the letters, his eyes widening when he found letters from colleges addressed to him.

Grabbing the pile, he forgot about the clothes he had come there to grab and headed out, driving quickly to the school. He burst into the weight room, letters in his hand. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked, startled. He turned away from the punching bag.

"College letters came."

Blaine's eyes widened and he crossed the room quickly, looking at the letters in Kurt's hand. "Oh god. We have to go get mine."

"Go change. I'll be at the car." Kurt said, pushing Blaine away from him and towards the lockers. He didn't want Blaine sitting in his baby when he was all drenched in sweat like that.

Blaine changed quickly and headed to Kurt's car. They drove quickly to Blaine's house where he pulled out a few letters from his mailbox. They went into the living room and sat on the couch at opposite ends from one another.

Slowly, they made their way through the letters, both of them having received envelopes from the same three schools. When they finished, they looked over at each other, both of them grinning. "Did you get it?"

"Which one?" Blaine asked.

"NYU. Come on Blaine." Kurt answered, reaching over to read Blaine's letters himself.

He let out a shriek of joy and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "We both got in!"

"I knew we would." Blaine said excitedly, hugging Kurt tightly.

"What about the others?" Kurt asked, pulling back. Both of them knew they wanted NYU unless Kurt got into NYADA. Still, they had both applied for a smaller college in New York as well as Columbia, for a safety net and just to try respectively.

"I got into both." Blaine admitted, looking over at his pile of letters with a grin. "You?"

"Waitlisted at Columbia. What can you expect with McKinley High on your transcript?" Kurt answered, not sounding at all upset.

"Who cares? We're going to New York!" Blaine cheered, standing and pulling Kurt up. He danced around the room, sweeping his laughing boyfriend into his arms.

"We were always going to New York. But at least now we have plans beyond living in Central Park and hoping to get seen by music people." Kurt shuddered, finally admitting his biggest fear.

Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a kiss. "That would never happen. We're going to New York."

Kurt's eyes widened. "We have to start apartment hunting. We can't be too far from campus but prices are probably a lot higher. And we have to start shopping for furniture and-"

Blaine interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss. "We can plan all that later. For now, let's just celebrate."

Kurt laughed and the two jumped around the room for a bit, both excited and sharing it with each other before they separated to call their parents with the great news.

AN: Sorry if this seems strange. My college acceptance letter was online and I opened it after midnight and couldn't really do the whole 'celebrate' thing so I'm not sure how it's really supposed to go. Hope you enjoyed.


	168. Rest of the Week

AN: Filler again! Yay.

Chapter 168

When the two got off the phones with their congratulatory parents, they decided to celebrate by going out to Breadsticks for dinner. Blaine showered and changed, his body still sweaty from his interrupted gym workout.

They had a wonderful dinner, uninterrupted by any annoying people or New Directions members. They stopped off at the grocery store on their way back to Blaine's and picked up a carton of ice cream. Curling up on the couch together, they ate their way through it as they watched television.

The next day in school, they shared their news with some of their friends. Kurt chose to keep it quiet from Rachel and Tina, aware they were still working to get Carmen Tibideaux to let Rachel re-audition. Kurt didn't want her bringing him down when he was so excited so he decided to avoid talking to her.

Glee passed by quickly, all of them swaying in the background behind Rachel as always. Or at least, that's how it felt to Kurt. He tried not to let it get to him, choosing to run home once more to get rid of some of the tension. He got to Blaine's in high spirits only to realize after showering that he was out of clean clothes.

Sighing, he stole some of Blaine's clothes, heading down the stairs to see if Blaine wanted to come with him to grab the clothes he had meant to grab the day before at his place.

Blaine had other plans. His boyfriend walked into the room where he was lounging on the couch, hair still wet, in his clothes. He couldn't resist going over and cutting off whatever it was Kurt was going to say. He pulled him into a kiss, hands reaching to grope Kurt's butt through his pants.

Kurt let out squeak, not having expected that reaction. However, he quickly flowed into the kiss, his own hands doing some exploring as the two allowed their tongues to press against one another, exploring a bit. Somehow they managed to make their way to the couch, Blaine pulling Kurt on top of him. His hands continued to fondle Kurt, dipping in the back of his pants to explore the skin.

Kurt bucked his hips forward into Blaine, both of them groaning. From there, it only took a few minutes of awkward writhing on the couch with their hands fondling and squeezing before both of them were coming.

Kurt broke off panting, laughing as he pressed his face into Blaine's chest. "I came down to tell you I was out of clean clothes and to ask if you wanted to come with me to my place to get some. But I can see clean clothes are a problem for both of us now."

Blaine shook his head at that. "Definitely need to do laundry. How about we both get changed, I'll start a load, and then we go to your place while they wash?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt agreed, pushing himself off of Blaine. He grimaced as he felt the pants stick uncomfortably. "Sorry about the clothes."

"I can hardly blame you considering I started that." Blaine shrugged, trying to ignore his own discomfort.

"True. What was that about?" Kurt asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is to see you in my clothes? Because it is hot." Blaine answered, smirking at his boyfriend even as he stripped off his pants and underwear to put in the laundry.

The two got changed quickly, Kurt choosing not to respond to Blaine's last statement. Blaine started a load of colors before the two headed to Kurt's.

The rest of the night was spent with the two doing laundry together and cleaning up the house a bit.

The rest of the week flew by, preparations for Nationals taking over the glee club. Friday afternoon was there before they knew it. Blaine and Kurt had spent the week basically in isolation, Kurt on the outs with his two best girl friends and Blaine trying to be an attentive boyfriend.

The next day would be a long one, an early start needed so they could get to Chicago for the competition. They would be staying there for the night, separated for the first time in a long time. Mr. Schue was splitting them up along couple lines this year which meant Kurt and Blaine couldn't be together.

This meant they spent Friday night wrapped in each other's arms, both of them too full of nerves to fall sleep easily. Burt and Carole were flying into Chicago to watch the competition before staying in Lima until graduation. This meant they would have to move back to Kurt's place and give up some of their privacy.

However, they were going to use the opportunity to start apartment shopping with the help of the adults. Graduation was just around the corner and they wanted to move to New York early enough to get established in their living space and with jobs before classes started.

Neither of them was particularly well-rested that night but the excitement of facing Nationals was enough to pump them up.

AN: More fill, I know. We're coming up on the end though. There's only so much I can add in and domestic!Klaine is cute.


	169. Pre-Nationals

AN: I don't feel like re-watching this episode. So sorry now for any discrepancies. Go read.

Chapter 169

Both boys were quite tired when the alarm went off the next morning. They just managed to drag themselves to the car and to the waiting bus. They had already packed all their stuff together for the weekend so they didn't have to worry about forgetting anything.

They sat towards the back of the bus and drifted off back to sleep. A couple hours later, they woke up as the noise level in the bus grew. Fill a bus with musical teens and it won't be quiet for long.

Kurt grumbled at the back of the bus for a moment before joining along in the singing, the excitement filling the air in the bus. Blaine was a little harder to convince. They hadn't thought to grab coffee and he was feeling the effects of it more than Kurt was.

Eventually though, even he couldn't help but get pulled into singing along to whatever song happened to come into their minds. They repeated many of the performances of the year on that bus, minus the awesome dancing. Rachel refused to join in, leaving her numerous solos up for grabs as she rested her voice for the competition.

They all settled down as they got close to Chicago, not wanting to overdo it on the singing. Kurt and Blaine found themselves chatting quietly with Sugar and Mike about what they thought their chances for the year was. Tina and Rachel were conspiring in the front of the bus leaving Mike time to hang out with others.

When asked what they were up to, he gave Kurt a hesitant look before answering. "Tina and Rachel went to see Madam Tibideaux at Oberlin yesterday. They think she's going to come to the competition today."

Kurt huffed out a breath. "And of course, she doesn't tell me. Not that it matters much since I don't have a solo this time anyways. No chance I can screw up and choke like Rachel did."

Blaine gently elbowed Kurt. "Play nice now. You have to admit, this is pretty desperate of Rachel. Find it in your heart to pity her."

Kurt snorted at that. "Oh I pity her quite a bit. She's in for a shock next year. I almost hope she does get into NYADA just so she can see that she isn't as unique as she thinks she is."

Blaine rubbed his hand down Kurt's arm. "Calm down. Just do your best today. What happens, happens and there isn't anything we can do to change it."

Kurt shook his head, giving Blaine a smile. "You're right. Sorry. I think being cooped up on this bus is frustrating me. Are we almost there?"

Sugar looked at her phone. "Ten more minutes. I'm with you. They could have scheduled at least one break in this ride."

"It's probably a way to save money." Mike chimed in.

"Typical." Kurt laughed.

The four of them continued talking until the bus pulled into the parking lot of a giant hotel. There were several other busses there as well, all the show choirs staying in this hotel for the competition.

They were bustled off the bus and into the lobby. Schue went to grab their keys and handed them out, double checking everyone was properly separated from their current romantic partner. He had decided to ignore the possibility they'd be with past partners since the group had been entirely too incestuous.

Kurt ended up in a room with Santana, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar. There were two beds and a fold out couch in the room. Sugar claimed a bed for herself, citing her dad's money having paid for the extra rooms this trip as her reason. Kurt shrugged and sat on a bed. Santana ended up winning a game of rock, paper, scissors and came to put her stuff on his bed.

Mercedes and Tina claimed the other bed and they unpacked their costumes. Room service came by with lunch for all of them as they were styling their hair. All seemed well until all of a sudden, Mercedes raced towards the bathroom.

All of them looked at each other with wide eyes as they started hearing loud retches from inside. Kurt went inside and rubbed her back as she sobbed over the toilet. The other girls went to the other rooms to see if anyone had any medicine. The teachers came and checked on Mercedes, deciding together that she wasn't well enough to perform in a couple hours.

Just like that, Rachel Berry got another solo. Kurt seemed resigned to it but Blaine grew angry. He still hadn't gotten his daily intake of caffeine and he was more than a little fed up with Rachel. He was about to speak up and question why she should get the solo when she wasn't even originally in the song when Kurt came over.

"Let her have this." Kurt muttered quietly. His eyes were blazing and he was clearly annoyed as well but he wasn't as upset as Blaine. "If you start a fight, we might end up losing her entirely. And we can't have that. She can handle the same notes Mercedes can."

"And so can you." Blaine insisted. The two were standing separate from the rest of the group as they fussed over the sick girl.

"Not at the level of depth they can. I can hit the notes but it's not as full. It's something I have to work on. But this isn't the time or place." Kurt shook his head, closely watching Rachel as she warmed up her vocal cords.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I'm proud of you."

Kurt gave an amused smile at that. "Yes, well, as you should be. Now come on. We should go practice."

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Not yet. I mean it. I am so unbelievably proud. You are being so completely selfless right now and I know it's hard but you are still being supportive and awesome."

Kurt turned red, letting Blaine's words actually effect him this time. "Okay. Now can we go practice?"

Blaine laughed, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss. "Yes. I'm done embarrassing you. Let's go."

AN: Hope you enjoyed. To all of you who asked about me writing about their time in New York, it might happen. After this is done, I'll be taking requests for one shots and such that people would like to see and you could request a scene from their time in NY. I'll also be working on my Dalton story as well as a Sebklaine thing I have sitting in my doc manager. So a trilogy isn't out of the question but it's not a high priority when this is done. I'll need a break from long, epic fics like this.


	170. After Nationals

AN: More plot stuff. Enjoy.

Chapter 170

Before any of them knew it, before any of them felt at all prepared, it was time for them to go onstage. Kurt and Blaine grabbed hands momentarily before the lights came on and their performance began.

All too soon, it was over and they were backstage. All of them were celebrating, Rachel more so than any of them as she told anyone who would listen that Carmen Tibideaux had come to see her. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to the opposite side of the room, continuing his celebrations in peace.

The group headed out to the audience, joining the giant crowd there to watch the show choir competition. They had gone towards the end of the day so after a few performances, they were free to leave the auditorium. The winners would be announced the next day.

Kurt headed off with Finn and Blaine to fin Burt and Carole. Spotting his dad's baseball cap, Kurt ran over and was wrapped in a hug.

"That was amazing, bud. You all did wonderfully." Burt congratulated him, patting him on the back. Finn was getting smothered in kisses from Carole and Blaine was standing awkwardly to the side. Burt let go of Kurt and gave Blaine a hug, congratulating him as well.

Kurt gave Blaine a grin at that, happy his father was so accepting. The family made their way out of the auditorium. Burt waved to Mr. Schue before leading the boys to his car. They didn't want him to think the boys had gone missing.

They headed to a diner, super excited to celebrate the amazing turnout at the competition. All of them had a really good feeling about how they would place the next day.

The boys listened as Carole and Burt shared their stories about what they had been up to in Washington. As the meal ended, they started talking about the college plans for the boys.

Finn hadn't gotten acceptance letters for any of the New York colleges he had applied to. Kurt wasn't altogether surprised considering how low his grade point average had always been. However, he had gotten into OSU. He just hadn't found the time to break it to Rachel yet.

"You are planning to go to OSU right?" Carole asked when she sensed her son's hesitations.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Do I really need college? I could just move to New York with everyone else and get a job, support Rachel."

Kurt gave Blaine a look before shaking his head. He wasn't going to touch this one. Clearly not wanting to cause a big scene in the diner, Carole said nothing to that, just asked for the check from the waitress when she came around.

They paid and their parents dropped them back off at the hotel, promising to see them the next day for the awards ceremony. They headed up to the block of rooms that had been purchased for them and were accosted by the sound of loud music when the elevator opened on their floor.

Finn immediately got swept into the crowd, many show choirs mixing about in the hallway. Rachel was clutching at his arm, crying a bit as she told him how she had missed him. Clearly, alcohol was somewhere in the vicinity and Rachel Berry had gotten her hands on it.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed hands and began making their way through the crowd. They checked inside of Blaine's room first and saw that the party had extended into there, various people dancing and making out inside.

They were relieved to find that nobody was inside Kurt's room and they stepped inside quickly, not wanting to let any of the drunken teens in the hallway in. "Damn."

"You said it." Blaine laughed, sitting down on the bed.

Kurt sighed and flopped down next to him. "So what do you want to do?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "I kind of want to join them. I mean, how many more chances are we going to get to party with our friends and just have fun?"

"God, I was hoping you'd say that." Kurt admitted, grinning up at his boyfriend. "But we cannot get caught. The last thing I want is for my dad to find out and for me to get grounded again. I don't want to be apart from you."

Blaine pulled Kurt up and gave him a kiss. "Then we'll be careful. No hanging out with the drunker people and no drinking, okay?"

"Agreed." Kurt said, pulling Blaine to the door.

The two headed out and made their way towards one of the open rooms, joining the large group inside that was singing along loudly to music.

The party went on for a few more hours before it started dying down. Many of the show choirs had had an equally early start that morning and nobody was awake enough to party until the late hours.

Separating at the door to Blain's room, the two boys exchanged a kiss before heading to bed for the night.

AN: Just to clarify, when the time comes that this ends, that's when I'll start taking requests. I don't want to accidentally skip anyone's so this way everyone sends them in around the same time.


	171. National Drama

AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Hope you didn't miss me too much.

Chapter 171

The group had to be up early the next day for the presentation of the trophies. Kurt and Blaine met up in the lobby to grab some coffee, stifling laughs as they watched hungover teenagers walking through the lobby.

They headed into the giant auditorium and waited hopefully for the list to get posted of the top ten groups. From there, the groups would go onstage and would wait for their places to get announced.

The group was altogether quiet, everyone suffering from a hangover after the partying the night before. Santana was particularly irritable with a blinding headache and seeing Kurt and Blaine completely fine and happy just agitated her more.

"Hey, hobbit. Did porcelain there tell you what went on in the room last night?" Santana asked, making it seem like something had happened.

Kurt gave her a look as Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. "What happened?"

"Little porcelain here showed us how to do body shots. Boy can hold his alcohol." Santana smirked, waiting to see the fireworks. If she was going to be miserable, she was going to make everyone else miserable.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt flushed, making him seem incredibly guilty. "It's a lie."

"Then why are you blushing?" Blaine asked, taking his voice down a notch. If Santana was making it all up, she didn't deserve the entertainment value of seeing them argue.

"I can't help it. I'm a little pissed that Santana feels it's okay to make up lies about me." Kurt raised his voice at the last sentence, glaring over at the girl.

"So you weren't drinking last night?" Blaine asked, looking over at Santana as well to see if he could get a clue about the truth from her. She was too busy enjoying herself watching the two of them.

Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's cheek and waited until he was making eye contact before responding. "I promise you, I wasn't drinking last night."

Blaine smiled. "Okay." He gave him a quick kiss before they turned to face the front of the room.

Santana scoffed from behind them. "That's it? I make up an awesome story and that's all I get for it?"

Kurt whirled around to glare at her. "That's it. I'm not sure what you were trying to do here Santana but you need to back off. Now. Because I'm not above going to Schue right now and telling him all about what you and Brittney were up to in our bed last night. And thanks for that, by the way. Of course, you were totally wasted, weren't you? I'm sure there's pictures somewhere of last night."

Santana gaped for a moment before remembering herself and grinning. "Well, damn. Put the claws away. No need to threaten me. I was just kidding around."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not a joke though. Why did you want us to fight?"

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? I'm just hungover and you two are all cutesy as always. It's just too much this early." Santana sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, steadily watching the empty stage as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. Blaine leaned over and the two talked quietly for a moment. "That blackmail. It was a little harsh."

"I'm not going to put up with her making up lies about us." Kurt scoffed.

"I know. It's okay, I'm just saying. You aren't in trouble or anything. She really did stuff with Brittney in your bed?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shuddered. "I slept on the floor. I'm not sure where Brittney went to though because she wasn't in the room when I woke up this morning."

Blaine subtly checked behind them before looking around the group. "That's weird. She's sitting about as far from Santana as you can get."

The two didn't have any more time to speculate because music started going off and the judges walked on the stage. After a long speech, the main speaker announced the names of the top ten groups. New Directions jumped up and cheered as they were called.

There was a fifteen minute break to give the groups time to assemble on stage. New Directions joyfully made their way around the auditorium to get on the stage. Blaine and Kurt grabbed hands, hoping for the best as the winners were announced.

It came down to the end and the judge announced their name as the national champions. They all screamed, hugging and jumping and cheering as the trophy was handed over. Rachel grabbed it and held it up, all of them putting a hand on it, unable to believe that this moment had come.

They made their way off the stage, happily chatting away and passing the trophy around between them. Burt and Carole met them backstage and gave all of the boys hugs, sharing in their excitement.

They couldn't talk for long. The bus was due to leave in half an hour and they had to go pack up and check out. Waving goodbye, they headed upstairs and half an hour later, they were on the bus back to Lima, all of them smiling brightly.

Except for one couple at the back of the bus. Santana and Brittney sat huddled together in the back, Santana looking angry and Brittney sad. The rest of the bus ignored them, wanting to enjoy their win and not get involved in another couple's drama for once.

Eventually the two girls hugged and moved forward in the bus to join in the celebrations, happy grins on everyone's faces. Kurt watched the two girls for a bit, resolving to find out just what had happened. But not today. Today, he was going to celebrate beingg part of the best show choir in the nation.

AN: So yeah. A wee bit of drama. But I couldn't write Kurt drinking. It just doesn't fit who he is right now. Please review.


	172. Moving On

AN: Plotty, plot, plot.

Chapter 172

The bus let them out at McKinley and Mr. Schue took the trophy from them, promising to put it in the trophy case in the choir room. The group separated with Kurt and Blaine heading off to Blaine's house.

A quick stop there to grab their stuff plus supplies to last Blaine the week at Kurt's, they went over to Kurt's place. Kurt grinned when he walked in and could smell someone cooking in the kitchen. "I love coming home to the smell of dinner getting made."

Blain smiled. "When we live together in New York, we'll switch who cooks so that we can both get the pleasure."

"Ooh, we get to start looking at apartments now." Kurt clapped his hands excitedly after setting his stuff down in his room.

"That we do. There's only a week and a half left until we graduate. Can you believe that?" Blaine asked, flopping back on Kurt's bed.

Kurt shook his head as he began unpacking. "It's amazing. There were times when I really thought I wouldn't see the day."

Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile and got up from the bed to give him a hug. "I know. But those days are over now. From now on, everything's coming up Kurt."

Kurt laughed at that, having to explain to Blaine about his song his sophomore year from his 'straight' phase and how he had changed the lyrics back then to the same thing. Blaine just sighed fondly, wishing he could have seen Kurt during this phase. "That must have been adorable."

"Oh, it was something but I don't know if adorable is the right word for it. Not even I have the power to pull off that fashion." Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure you managed just fine." Blaine flirted.

Kurt burst into laughter when his attempt to kiss Kurt was interrupted by Carole calling them down for dinner. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his bedroom. Blaine followed after and the family sat down together for its first home-cooked meal together in ages.

They stayed at the table for hours after dinner was done, chatting about what had been going on the past couple months and what the plans were for the future. Finn shocked all of them when he mentioned his plans to join the army once more.

Kurt could kind of understand where Finn was coming from and he was glad to see Carole was at least trying to accept it. He wished him all the luck with telling Rachel and got him to promise to do it far, far away from Kurt so he didn't have to deal with the fallout.

Growing tired after the long day, the group finally got up from the table and went their separate ways for the night. Kurt and Blaine went up to his room and curled up on the bed together, looking through apartment advertisements for New York together.

Both of them were a little shocked to see just how pricey the apartments were. Looking into it, they decided to focus their search in Brooklyn, looking at some of the older buildings there to find a cheap one-bedroom.

They saved the links, knowing they would need at least one adult to look it over with them to make sure they didn't get screwed over by false advertising or raised prices. Still, both of them were feeling the excitement growing in them as they planned their future together, never so tangible as it was just then.

Eventually, they turned off the light and headed to sleep. They might be graduating soon but they still had to go to school for eight more days. And morning bell came awfully early.

The next morning, all of New Directions met up at the Lima Bean for coffee. They wanted to walk into that school together, as National Champions. Armed with caffeinated beverages, the group headed inside, all of them freezing to a stop when they were confronted by a giant group of jocks carrying slushee cups.

Kurt flinched, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand. It had been quite a while for all of them. The jocks aimed as one and threw the cup, all of their eyes squeezing shut involuntarily. However, the cheers and sound of clapping made them all open their eyes in confusion. Confetti floated through the air, clearly a result of the jocks actions.

The gleeks looked at each other in happy disbelief for a moment before they started getting pulled into hugs by various people in the crowd. Kurt was even hugged by one of the jocks, causing him to grimace at the painful back pounding that came along with bro hugs.

The group walked through the hall, accepting congratulations from the students lining the locker. Kurt pinched himself subtly to make sure he wasn't dreaming, shrugging when he saw Blaine watching him. "Who knew that all of these people wanted to see us win so much?"

"This is what it should have been like since the beginning. It's about time they recognized your talents." Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, making sure no one else would hear them and get upset.

"True enough." Kurt sniffed, smirking proudly for a moment.

The bell rang and the crowd soon departed, leaving just the gleeks standing around with each other. All of them had happy, if slightly confused, faces. They were startled from their disbelief when the warning bell went off and all of them separated to get to class.

AN: There's only going to be a couple chapters left in this story. I could have finished it in this chapter if I wanted but I want everyone to have a little forewarning. Prepare yourself for the end.


	173. Opening Letters

AN: Ooh, it's long today. Go enjoy it.

Chapter 173

Everyone in the glee club was surprised at how quickly their last full week at McKinley High passed by. When they weren't spending their time hanging out with friends, the boys were back at Kurt's house, plotting their apartment hunting plan of attack for the summer.

Burt had sat down with both of them one night and had gone through their saved links with them, giving his opinion on one advertisement for another. The boys learned quite a lot that night about just how someone could misconstrue something to make it seem better than it was.

"Never settle for an apartment that says large or spacious. Get the numbers and determine that for yourself. And a fixer-upper just means it's a wreck and they want you to do the work to make it better." Burt lectured as he deleted a couple of the ads from their list on that basis alone.

Eventually, they got it narrowed down to five apartments. They called the numbers on the ads and set up appointments to see the spaces in a few weeks. None of them were comfortable renting out an apartment that they hadn't seen yet. They had to make sure it was at least moderately clean and that the 'quiet neighborhood' really was quiet.

After making those appointments, the boys booked a couple of train tickets to and from, planning to stay in New York only for two days to find an apartment. They would have plenty of time later in the summer and the rest of their lives to spend time in New York, without having to pay for a hotel.

Once that was set up, Kurt started browsing through stores online, looking for cheap furniture in case the place they chose was unfurnished. Only one of the places they were looking at came furnished and Kurt wasn't sure he would want to use that furniture anyways. Blaine let Kurt take control of that activity, knowing his boyfriend had a better eye for these things than he did. Instead, he started working out a budget for them, averaging the amount rent would cost at the various places.

It was a lot of work but both of them were super excited as they clicked around on their computers, planning their future together.

This domestic bliss was interrupted on Thursday when Kurt received his letter from NYADA. He brought it into the house and set it down on the counter in the kitchen, deciding to wait for Blaine to get there after his workout before he opened it. Just in case the news wasn't good.

However, this plan was interrupted when Rachel called him about fifteen minutes later. "Kurt! Did you get your NYADA letter?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered, cutting off the excited sounding girl before she could continue talking. "I'm guessing from your call you got yours."

"Of course I did. Now I know things have been a little tense between us but we have been planning for NYADA all year and I would like to open my letter with you. So make sure you save it and we can open it before school tomorrow in the choir room. Okay?" Rachel rambled down the phone line.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was going to-"

"Sorry, Kurt. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. No peeking tonight!" With that, Rachel hung up the phone.

Kurt let out a sigh, putting his phone back in his pocket. Rachel Berry was incredibly exasperating. He didn't want to wait for her to open the letter. Especially if it didn't hold good news.

He went upstairs to do some more furniture shopping as he waited for Blaine to get there. An hour later, Blaine poked his head in Kurt's door. "Hey, you. I saw the NYADA letter on the counter. You going to open it?"

Kurt waved Blaine in, wrinkling his nose at the sweaty state of his boyfriend. "I was waiting for you to open it but then Rachel called and now I have to wait until tomorrow."

Blaine came to sit down at Kurt's desk, getting stopped by Kurt. "Shower first and then we can talk, okay?"

Blaine wriggled his eyebrows. "Thought you liked me all sweaty."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "I don't like you sweaty. Not unless we both get that way together. Now go shower."

Giving him a mock salute, Blaine went into the bathroom. He exited fifteen minutes later, his hair fluffy and his body clean. "There. Now can we talk?"

Kurt waved his hand over the bed next to him, gesturing to Blaine that he may sit. Blaine bounded over and flopped onto the bed space on his stomach, looking up at Kurt with an innocent face. Kurt laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss before sitting back against the headboard.

"So Rachel wants you to wait to open the letter?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a smile when he rolled his eyes.

"Of course she does. But I don't want to open it with her if it's bad news." Kurt sighed.

"I doubt it will be. However, you don't have to wait for her. It's your college letter and you can open it when you want to." Blaine sat up, giving Kurt a serious look.

"I tried to object but she didn't really let me talk." Kurt admitted.

"Did you promise to wait for her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. She didn't give me time to speak. I think she knew I was going to say no."

"Then you are under no obligation to wait for her. Go open your letter." Blaine nodded towards the door.

Kurt hugged his knees to his chest. "What if I didn't get in?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, quietly reassuring him. "Then that school doesn't recognize true talent and you'll be better off now going there. This isn't going to make or break your future. You know you already got into NYU, you already have plans in place. This won't be the end of anything."

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath before getting off the bed. He went downstairs and grabbed the letter before quickly returning up to Blaine. He leaned against Blaine's chest as he stared at the letter. "Well, here it goes."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt as he carefully opened the envelope. Blaine felt Kurt slump in his arms before he was able to read the first line. 'We regret to inform you that...'

"Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry." Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt sniffed, tossing the letter away before turning to face Blaine's chest. He wasn't really crying. His eyes were watering up though and he wiped at them, frowning. "I don't understand."

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "I know, babe. But just think, you're still going to an amazing school in New York next year. You can still do whatever you want to do."

Kurt sighed, letting a few tears fall. "I know. It's just...it doesn't seem fair."

The two sat together, Kurt letting a few more tears drop before just resting comfortably in Blaine's arms. It really was just one school. He had plans in place and it wasn't as though this was the only school he had applied to.

Finally, Kurt moved out of Blaine's arms and grabbed the letter, putting it back in the envelope. He got off the bed and grabbed a glue stick from his desk, closing the envelope once more.

He gave Blaine a grin. "I'm glad that didn't happen while Rachel was around. And now I can open it with her again and not be as upset."

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine agreed.

The two headed back downstairs and cooked dinner. That night at the dinner table, Kurt shared his news with the rest of the family, getting a promise from Finn that he wouldn't tell Rachel he had already opened his letter. Finn got really excited at the idea. He still hadn't told Rachel he hadn't gotten into the New York school and he decided he would do the same thing as Kurt at the meeting the next morning and fake open the letter for the first time.

It all went according to plan the next morning. Blaine was waiting just outside the choir room, providing a convenient excuse for a quick escape after they opened the letters. Finn opened his first and faked reading it for the first time fairly well.

Kurt went next and let some of the excess disappointment show on his face in reaction. Rachel looked nervous as she tore open her letter. "I-I got in."

Kurt bit his lip, holding back his first reaction of anger at how she had gotten in after choking. He managed to get out a broken up "I have to find Blaine" before taking off.

He stormed out of the choir room and grabbed Blaine's hand as he passed, dragging him down the hall towards their classroom.

AN: I know you all don't want it to end but it has to at some point. And it won't be the last of the boys. I'll be doing one shots and such. I've gotten so many requests while writing this, I can't even keep track of them. So don't get too sad everyone.


	174. Rachel

AN: I'm not a Rachel fan but I'm honestly trying not to let that influence my writer. But I can only imagine how annoying it would be to be in Kurt's shoes in this situation and I can't help letting my own feelings about what happened influence Kurt's actions. I think it fits the characters though. Enjoy.

Chapter 174

Kurt slammed the door shut to the classroom and began pacing furiously. Blaine sat down at one of the desks and waited for Kurt to calm down. It took a while, the bell for class going off and neither of them leaving the room. They had less than a week of classes left and there was little point in going. Kurt stomped back and forth across the room, acting like he was trying to break the ground with every step.

Finally, Kurt stopped and turned to look at Blaine. "She got in."

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"That damn, self-obsessed little-she got in and I didn't." Kurt huffed out, cutting off what he was going to say mid-sentence.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't believe that. After everything, after the mess at her audition and stalking the professor, she still got in?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine, can I have one minute of just saying exactly what I need to say without having to deal with you getting mad at me for it?"

Blaine thought about it for just a moment before nodding. "Go ahead. Say what you want worry free."

At that, Kurt let out a string of every insult he could think of for Rachel, putting the words together in varying ways that had Blaine just a little impressed. Finally, Kurt finished and slumped down in a desk, anger spent.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked after giving it a few moments of silence to make sure Kurt was done.

"Not really." Kurt sighed, looking over at Blaine miserably. "Does it make me a bad friend to think that I deserve it more than her and I wish she hadn't gotten in?"

Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "She's not a very good friend to you. And since you didn't say those things to her face, I would say you are a far better friend than she deserves."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm tired of being her friend. It feels like it's more about her than us and it's only when it's convenient for her."

"Well, there's only a week of high school left and then you can associate with whoever you want to. Whether that be everyone from New Directions or none of them." Blaine answered. "It's always your choice. And it doesn't make you a bad friend to realize that some people aren't as good a friend to you as others."

Kurt sat up, rubbing his face. "We should go to class. No sense skipping when all we are doing is watching movies."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand to hold him back from leaving the room.

"Not really. But I'm better. Thank you." Kurt answered, leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. Pulling back, he gave Blaine a small smile before pulling him out of the classroom.

They stopped off at their lockers before heading to their classrooms. The word got around amongst the gleeks that Rachel had gotten in and Kurt hadn't and many of them stopped him between classes to offer their condolences. It seemed to be the consensus that they thought he had been ripped off and Rachel didn't deserve it.

At lunch, Kurt and Blaine sat on the opposite end of the table from Rachel, not wanting to push their nerves by sitting by Rachel and exposing themselves to her celebrating.

They were supposed to meet up in the choir room after school to have a party celebrating their win. As they all milled around the classroom, a terrible rumor came through the room and reached Kurt's ears.

"She's what?" Kurt practically yelled.

"She's going to defer her acceptance for a year so she can move to New York with Finn." Mercedes repeated.

"Oh, no she's not." Kurt objected. He stormed out of the room at that, leaving the party early.

Blaine didn't notice for a few minutes and followed after, catching him in the parking lot. "What's wrong?"

"She's deferring for a year. I'm not letting this happen. I'm going to talk to her dads." Kurt answered, crossing his arms.

"How about you stop for a minute and take some deep breaths? You seem a little upset right now and I don't know if you're making the best decisions." Blaine suggested.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to. But I'm just trying to keep you from doing something that will make things worse." Blaine stepped back, moving out of the way so if Kurt wanted to go, he could.

Kurt shook his head. "Fine. I'm going for run."

He stormed back to the school and out of Blaine's sight. Blaine sighed, not liking how emotionally involved Kurt let himself get in Rachel Berry's business. She wasn't a good influence on Kurt and he couldn't wait until they didn't have to see her daily.

He headed back into the choir room, steering clear of Rachel as he couldn't guarantee he would keep his temper. The party eventually broke up as they headed out their separate ways to enjoy the weekend. Blaine headed to the locker room. Seeing Kurt's clothes still in his locker, he changed into his own workout clothes and started doing his routine with the punching bag while he waited for Kurt to come back from his run.

He finished up on the bag and went into the locker room to see a freshly showered Kurt sitting on the bench. He gave Blaine a sheepish smile when he walked in. "Good workout?"

"Yeah. Yours?" Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. "Really good."

Blaine began cleaning up, grabbing a towel to go into the shower when Kurt blurted out. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I shouldn't get so annoyed with her. It's just, she gets everything and I'm so sick of it. And then she doesn't even appreciate it. I mean, does she have any idea how much I would give to go to NYADA next year?"

Blaine sighed and sat next to Kurt. "I know she bothers you sometimes. She bothers me too. And I know it's hard when you see her getting things that you deserve. Because you do deserve it. But that's just the way the world is."

"I know. I think I just let this whole week get to me. I should have gone out for a run last night or earlier today." Kurt admitted.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You didn't blow up at her and you weren't even rude to me earlier. A little abrupt but I was being condescending and you have the right to call me on that. So we're all good. Now I'm going to go shower and then maybe you and I can go out for the night. Have a little celebration date of our own about our future."

Kurt gave Blaine a grin. "That sounds good. Now go clean yourself up. Stinky."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt as he got up and headed to the shower. "I know you are but what am I?"

Kurt laughed. "Two-year-old!" He called after him.

He set about gathering their stuff in their bags so when Blaine got out they could head straight for their date. He was ready to put this day behind him.

AN: Drama. Sorry if it's choppy. I have a bit of a headache. Review please.


	175. Continuation

AN: Everyone's favorite: Conversations!

Chapter 175

After their customary dinner at Breadsticks together, they deviated from the usual dinner and movie date to grab some ice cream. Parking in front of one of the playgrounds in the neighborhood, the boys got out and walked over to the swings, sitting and eating at their ice cream as they gently swayed.

"It's hard to believe that in just a couple months, we won't be here anymore." Kurt spoke, breaking the silence.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't believe it. I mean, high school is almost over, we're headed to New York. It's kind of scary."

"Terrifying." Kurt agreed quickly, giving Blaine a grin. "I'm glad I'm not doing it alone."

"I don't think I could do it alone." Blaine admitted.

"I don't believe that. You'd be fine on your own. Same as me. But together, we're so much better." Kurt disagreed, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Aww, who's the sap now?" Blaine teased, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hand before he pulled it away.

"Wow. Way to ruin the moment." Kurt shook his head and got up from the swing.

Blaine followed him as he threw away the ice cream remains, giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand again. The two headed back to Blaine's car and went back to Kurt's for the night. They ended up in the living room watching TV with Burt and Carole for a few hours before they called it a night.

The next morning, Finn headed off with the parents to a recruiting center to speak with an officer about joining the army. Carole and Burt weren't thrilled with this decision but he was convinced it was his best choice. They wanted to make sure they got all of the information about college scholarships and classes within the army before they let him sign anything.

This left Kurt and Blaine with the house to themselves. After a rousing round of sex followed by a shower (and more sex) and breakfast, the two found themselves once more curled up together in Kurt's bed.

They were watching old TV shows for about an hour when Kurt reached over and hit the spacebar, pausing the episode. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked.

"What are we going to do next year? I mean, about the whole spanking thing?" Kurt questioned, not meeting Blaine's eyes as he turned red.

Blaine sighed, moving the computer out of the way and sitting up in front of Kurt so they could carry out this conversation face to face the way it deserved. "That's going to depend on you."

"On me?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine confused.

Blaine smiled. "Of course. All of this started because of some crazy idea I had one day after I got fed up with some of your behavior. But, Kurt, you have gotten so much better about being polite and respectful of people and being truthful. I'm so proud of you because, even though we've had a few bumps in the past few weeks, you're still doing so much better than you were. You don't need this in the same way that you did then, you know?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. He had turned a bright red at Blaine's praise and was once again avoiding his gaze. "So what does all that mean?"

Blaine sighed. "It means that where we go from now on depends on you. The way we started this part of our relationship wasn't very consensual which is my fault." Kurt tried to interrupt here so Blaine quickly continued. "And yes, I know that you have since told me that you needed this and wanted it but the fact remains that I shouldn't have presented this as the only option other than breaking up."

"Honey, I thought we were past this." Kurt interjected.

"I'm never going to feel great about how that conversation went. But I do know that I did it with the best of intentions and that it really did work out for us so I don't feel that bad about it. However, it does mean that it has to be your choice from now on whether we continue in this kind of relationship or not." Blaine admitted, needing Kurt to understand that while he didn't regret the outcome, he did regret the way they got where they were.

"I don't want you to feel bad about it at all. But I do understand guilt so I can't ask you to just stop." Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hands and pressing a kiss to them before he continued. "But I'm happy now. I feel better about how I treat people I care about and I like knowing that I could rely on you to put up with me at my most terrible and you would still stick with me and help me through it. You might regret that conversation but I don't."

Blaine smiled at that. "I feel better knowing that."

"Good. Now, none of this is answering what we are going to do once we are in New York." Kurt redirected them firmly, giving Blaine a grin.

"True. Like I said, it's up to you if you want us to continue this kind of relationship. And if so, whether we change the rules at all."

Kurt looked down at their joined hands for a while, thinking. He began to speak, clearly embarrassed. "I want you to continue to sp-spank me when I do something wrong. I like knowing that there is someone that is going to make things right when I feel guilty about things."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Do you want me to continue doing the other punishments as well or just the spankings?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Can't you decide that?"

Sighing, Blaine answered. "I'd prefer it if it was your choice this time. I made all of the decisions last time and I want you to have some say in it now that we are starting a life together."

Kurt sighed heavily at that, clearly not happy with that answer. "Fine. Then I guess you can continue doing all the other things too."

"Nothing I've done that you want to put off the table? Everything is okay with you?" Blaine asked just to double check. He didn't list everything out even though he would have liked to in order to make sure Kurt knew what he was agreeing to. His boyfriend looked like he would die from embarrassment if he did that though so he refrained.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Just...keep in mind that some stuff is worse than others."

"I will. I always remember that." Blaine reassured him. "Now, do you want to change the rules at all?"

AN: Sorry to cut it off here but I have to get actual work done and if I continued writing, I would lose all motivation to do it. Hope you liked it.


	176. More About Rules

AN: More talking and a little teasing. Yeah.

Chapter 176

Kurt shrugged. "We can leave them the way they are."

Blaine laughed at that. "Are you saying that to get out of talking or because you agree with all of the rules?"

Pouting, Kurt answered. "To get out of talking."

Blaine moved to sit against the headboard and pulled Kurt against him, front to back. "I know talking about this isn't easy for you. But it's important that both of us are on the same page."

Kurt sighed. "I know. It's just embarrassing."

"Well, I'll do what I can to make it less embarrassing for you. You just have to help me out a little bit. This conversation can go very fast if you'll cooperate." Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter against him, knowing it was easier for him to not have to face Blaine while they talked.

"I'll try." Kurt agreed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you. Now let's start with the disrespect rule. I think it should stay in effect. You know better now when you are crossing the line but sometimes there is a bit of relapse in that one." Blaine began.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I have a way with words."

"That you do." Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "However, you have learned a lot about what is and isn't acceptable so if it's a clearcut case, you'll be in for a long spanking for breaking that rule."

"And if it's not so clear?" Kurt asked, avoiding thinking about the long spankings he predicted would definitely happen at some point.

"We'll do what we always do. Talk about it and see if we can reach some agreement. Okay?" Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. "'Kay."

"I'm also standing by the added 'no disrespecting yourself' rule." Blaine continued on when Kurt had nothing more to say.

"I-would you really spank me for fifteen minutes if I insulted myself again?" Kurt asked hesitantly, remembering the threat Blaine had issued the last time he had been in trouble for breaking that rule.

"I really would." Blaine stated firmly. "I don't like hearing you talk badly about yourself. I want you to be able to see the goodness in yourself as well as I do. And you can't do that if you're too busy saying lies about yourself."

Kurt smiled at that, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'll do my best with it then."

"That's all I want." Blaine answered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Honesty rule still stands." Kurt continued on down the list after a few moments of silence.

"Of course." Blaine agreed.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "And I forgot to mention it, but thank you for believing me last weekend with Santana. I was worried for a minute that you weren't going to believe me."

Blaine smiled. "You promised. And you told me quite a while ago you wouldn't lie to me and then promise you were telling the truth. We've had some white lies and some misleading comments but I don't think you have ever outright lied to me."

"Well, except about presents." Kurt grinned.

"Of course." Blaine laughed. "Now about the obedience rule. Do you want to continue that one?"

Kurt bit his lip, looking away from Blaine again as he blushed. "I really like that rule sometimes. I like it when you tell me what to do in bed and stuff."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I like it too."

"But if we are going to be living together in a shared apartment, I don't think that should be a rule for all the time." Kurt continued on. "I'd get frustrated if you tried to order me around all the time, not that I think you would. But I would rather it just be a thing we save for in bed."

"Fair enough. I also need you to listen to me if you're in trouble." Blaine added on.

Kurt laughed. "No promises there. It can be a rule but my brattier side might have some objections."

"True." Blaine shook his head, recalling some of the more outlandish things Kurt had done during his bratty phases. "What else is there?"

"The eating three meals a day rule." Kurt offered. He sighed. "I don't think we should continue that rule. At least, not until we have settled into New York and our routine there. I might have days where I can't find time for a meal in the middle of the day or where I have to skip breakfast."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I can see where that could happen. Really, this rule was more targeted towards you using food to punish yourself. So as long as you don't skip meals out of guilt, I think we're okay there."

"No more of that. You punish me enough to get rid of any guilt I might have." Kurt rolled his eyes, gently elbowing Blaine in the stomach as he teased him.

"Oh I do, huh? Are you sure about that? I don't need to start instituting regular spankings every week to make sure you don't get in trouble?" Blaine teased back, poking Kurt in the side.

Kurt shivered, the idea both threatening and hot all at once. He swallowed hard before answering. "I-I don't think that'll be necessary."

Blaine pulled Kurt close once more as he murmured quietly into his ear. "Like the idea of being over my knee every week babe? Your poor little butt turning pink under my hand even though you didn't do anything wrong. Sound good to you?"

"A little." Kurt whispered, face a bright red.

Blaine hummed in thought. "I'll keep that in mind." He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before resuming the old conversation. "Now are there any more rules we need to go over?"

AN: Are there any more rules they need to go over? I'll look through later to see but I think I covered most of them. Oh, the safety rule. Anyone else remember another rule they haven't talked about yet?


	177. Finishing the Talk

AN: A wee bit shorter. I wanted to finish the conversation up and have that be the end of the chapter though.

Chapter 177

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, the safety one."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. I almost forgot. We'll have to write these down at some point."

"Didn't we do that once?" Kurt looked over towards his desk as if he expected to see the list there.

"Probably. I really hope no one else finds those." Blaine mused.

Kurt scoffed. "You really hope no one finds those? I really hope no one finds them. It's my butt on the line here...literally."

Blaine laughed at that. "I suppose that's true. Still, let's just hope for both of our sakes those lists have been thrown out or they're hidden somewhere."

Kurt looked back over at his desk. "I think one of them is in there somewhere. I'll have to clean this place out well before we move to New York."

"I'll just do the same at my place just in case." Blaine agreed. "Now where were we?"

"Safety rule." Kurt answered promptly, looking amusedly at Blaine and his distraction.

"Right, right. Well, I think that one should stand. For both of us really. New York is a lot more dangerous than Lima and we have to be careful there." Blaine began.

Kurt interrupted. "What exactly is this going to consist of?"

Blaine sighed. "We can't know everything until we get there and see just what kind of neighborhood we're living in. It might say the areas are gay-friendly online but there's no guarantee until we are there. And on top of that, just general crime levels are higher in New York. We shouldn't be staying out too late or taking unnecessary risks."

"Define late." Kurt said, wanting to get a feel for just how restricted his activities were going to be in the city.

"Well, I don't really know. Again, it'll have to wait until we are living there and know just what our daily schedules are demanding of us before we can really define this rule. But at the very least, we should call each other if we are going to be late home." Blaine answered, trying to make this rule fair and balanced for both of them. He didn't want Kurt to feel tied down by the rule but he did want them to be safe so he figured setting the standards for both of them as equal would help with that.

Kurt agreed. "That seems reasonable. I don't like the idea of setting specific times we have to be home or anything like that. It is college and things come up. And besides that, if we're both working, we might end up getting late shifts on occassion."

"Exactly. So we'll table this rule for now, just saying we won't do anything stupid and we will try to be courteous and let the other know if we plan to be back late." Blaine summed up.

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good. Any other rules we need to cover?"

The two sat in silence for a minute, reflecting on what they had covered so far. Kurt finally spoke up. "What about school work?"

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"It wasn't really a rule but you still punished me for falling behind in my math class earlier this year." Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Okay. And what do you want to do about it?" Blaine questioned, letting Kurt decide what he wanted from Blaine with regards to his schooling.

Kurt sighed. "I'd like to say that I want to be responsible for myself and that you should stay out of it. But I don't know what it'll be like in college, living with you in New York City with all of the distractions available. I don't want to fall behind because I have a focus problem and I'm refusing to let you help."

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's back soothingly. "You also don't know that you will need the help. You won't have to take as many boring classes once we are in college and maybe you'll be extra motivated."

"Maybe." Kurt said dubiously.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine finally asked point blank when Kurt didn't speak up.

"I don't want you in charge of deciding when I have to get stuff done and all of that." Kurt answered before sighing and continuing. "But if I start not turning in work on time or I start failing because I didn't study enough, I want you to do something about it."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I have every amount of faith in your ability to focus in college though. So I don't think we'll be needing this rule much at all."

"Well, here's hoping." Kurt joked. Blaine's stomach growled loudly, sparking more laughter from both of them. "So I take it we're done with this conversation for now?"

Blaine pouted at Kurt's teasing. "For now. Let's go eat and then we can take advantage of the empty house some more."

"Ooh, I like the way you think." Kurt agreed, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him off the bed and out of the room.

AN: So talk is over for now. There might be a little smut in their future. And in yours. See you all tomorrow. (Review please)


	178. That Sex That Was Promised

AN: Promised smut ahead!

Chapter 178

Sadly, the family came back just as the boys were finishing up lunch and they were unable to enjoy some alone time together. Instead, they stayed downstairs with the family, getting information about Finn's potential army career. They also talked a bit about Rachel. She had set a new date for her wedding, having decided that she would wait in Lima for a year with Finn so they could both go to school at the same time.

Kurt and Blaine both didn't think this was a good idea and spent some time trying to convince Finn to do the right thing and talk to her dads about what she was planning. Apparently, she hadn't told them that she was going to defer for a year yet.

They finally managed to convince Finn to go to talk to the Berry's the next day. Burt was planning to go into the shop then and Carole had a few errands of her own to run. This left the boys with the house to themselves once more.

The next day, they woke up and ate breakfast, waiting as one by one each family member left the house for a few hours. Finally, Finn headed out last, planning to have a talk with Rachel's dads followed by hanging out with Puck and Sam.

The door snapped shut and the two boys grinned at one another and retreated upstairs. Kissing, they began pulling at each other's clothes, separating only to get shirts off.

Naked, the two got onto the bed, Blaine between Kurt's legs. Grabbing some lube, Blaine began fingering Kurt, stretching him for his cock. Kurt squirmed at the quick entry, moving his hips to try to get Blaine's fingers to hit a good spot.

Blaine continued to use his fingers to stretch Kurt out even as he began rubbing lube on his cock with his other hand. Unable to wait any longer, Blaine pushed Kurt's legs up and lined himself up with his hole, slowly pushing in.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and held tightly as he slowly entered him, moaning at the slight pain that came with being entered. Blaine waited until Kurt's grip had loosened on his arm before he began moving.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's cock found his prostate and brushed past it on one of his thrusts. His cock lay hard and leaking between the two of them. One hand bracing himself on the bed so they didn't move around every time Blaine's hips thrusted forward, Kurt reached down and began stroking himself.

Blain grew harder at the sight, seeing his pale boyfriend's flushed cheeks, head thrown back and eyes closed as he jerked at his cock. When it seemed like Kurt was getting close, Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt before grabbing his hand and pulling it off his cock.

Tightening his grip on his wrist, Blaine pinned it to the bed for a moment. "Don't move it."

Kurt whined at that, his fingers clutching at the bedspread below. He was so close and the angle Blaine had hit at when he bent down to kiss him had felt so good. Just a few more strokes and he could have been done.

Blaine thrusted his hips a few more times, spilling into Kurt with a loud groan. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled out. Kurt moaned, his hand moving from its spot on the bed. "Can I come now?"

"Not yet." Blaine answered, pushing Kurt's hand back down. He reached over and opened Kurt's nightstand, rummaging inside until he found the butt plug. Pushing it into place, he let Kurt's legs drop back down on the bed.

Kurt's hips jerked up, his hard cock thrusting into the air as he sought any kind of friction on it. Blaine moved from the bed, standing beside for a moment and grinning at the sight of his hard and aching boyfriend. "Give me one second and I'll take care of that, okay?"

Kurt nodded, breathing hard as he tried to keep control and not just reach down and take care of himself. Blaine ran to the bathroom and washed his hands quickly, not wanting to get lube all over. Grabbing a small towel from the cabinet, he returned to the bedroom.

"What did I say about that hand?" He asked sternly as he walked up to his boyfriend.

Kurt's hand was loosely gripping his cock, not moving. He was biting his lip and he looked up at Blaine, half-smirking. "Wrong hand."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "You knew what I meant. Someone is being naughty. I'll have to take care of that."

Kurt groaned at that, his cock twitching at the words. "Blaine, I can't wait that long."

Blaine pulled at Kurt's hands, forcing him to sit up. "You'll wait as long as I say you have to. Now up and over my knee."

He placed the towel down on the bed before sitting on it, leaving a gap between his thighs. Kurt stood up shakily before letting himself get pulled over Blaine's lap, his cock slipping into the space. Kurt moaned as Blaine's thighs moved together a bit, rubbing at his cock.

Blaine didn't wait long, knowing just how close Kurt was. Pushing the plug in just a bit more to make sure it wouldn't slip, Blaine began lightly spanking all across Kurt's pale cheeks. He quickly created a pink hue across the cheeks, each smack getting met with a moan from Kurt as his cock pushed into the warm space between his thighs.

After both cheeks were a nice pink color and Kurt was clearly one spank away from coming, Blaine landed a gently spank on top of the butt plug. Kurt cried out, his come shooting between Blaine's thighs and onto the towel below. Blaine rubbed Kurt's warm cheeks through his orgasm, watching the muscles in his back and butt clench and relax with the sensations.

Finally, Kurt's breathing evened out and he slithered down from Blaine's lap, kneeling on the ground. He looked up at Blaine with cloudy eyes. "Damn."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, quietly laughing.

AN: Yeah. It's been a while since I wrote smut. Sorry if it's not up to par.


	179. Hickeys

AN: Short again. A kink in here that is not my kink but I've had people request it before so I'm including it. Sorry for lack of details but it doesn't really do anything for me so I don't read it often. (And this AN will make sense once you read the chapter)

Chapter 179

They heard the front door slammed closed downstairs and both of them burst into action. They headed into the bathroom, bringing with them all evidence of their activities.

Blaine tossed the towel into the hamper as Kurt turned the shower on. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled the plug out before stepping into the shower. Following him in, Blaine pushed Kurt gently so he was bracing himself against the wall.

He knelt down behind him and spread his cheeks, growing hard at the sight of his come slowly trickling out of Kurt's hole. Pulling Kurt's hips further out, he carefully leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to Kurt's hole.

Kurt gasped, turning his head to look back at his boyfriend. Blaine was licking his lips, a contemplative look on his face. Kurt barely had time to brace himself more before Blaine's mouth returned to his hole, this time eagerly licking at the exposed skin.

Kurt writhed a bit as Blaine's tongue pushed gently inside of him, licking and sucking as he rimmed Kurt whole-heartedly. Eventually, Blaine rocked back on his heels and stood up, moving forward to kiss the back of Kurt's neck. He pressed himself fully against Kurt's body, his hard cock pressed between their wet bodies.

Kurt moaned and pushed back, rubbing Blaine's cock with his body. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and began thrusting against him, letting his cock get friction from Kurt's body as he moved. He used one hand to grab Kurt's cock and he began jerking him off quickly, both of them hard and leaking. His lips attacked Kurt's neck, sucking just below his ear, causing Kurt to moan at the feeling.

Finally, both of them came, quietly groaning to muffle the sounds from whoever had come home. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's back for a moment before standing up straight. Grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned himself up quickly before handing it over to Kurt to clean up while he washed his hair.

Kurt followed Blaine's lead, his mind too orgasm-ridden to set his own shower routine. Blaine helped him wash his hair and then shut the water off, toweling himself off first before wrapping Kurt up in a fresh towel.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled him back into his bedroom, sitting him on the bed while he grabbed clothes for both of them. Kurt was beginning to grow more aware and he put his clothes on slowly, concentrating on buttoning up the shirt that Blaine had chosen for him. This action pulled him the rest of the way out of his mind and he returned to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Moments after he left the bedroom, he returned, marching over to Blaine and swatting him on the arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?" Blaine asked defensively, a little scared of where all this anger was coming from.

"Do you not see this giant hickey? How am I supposed to cover that up?" Kurt demanded, gesturing to below his ear where, indeed, there was a giant hickey growing.

Blaine gave a proud grin at that, quickly losing it in the face of Kurt's glare. "Sorry?"

Kurt growled, tapping his foot at that.

Blaine sighed. "I got a little swept up. I should have put it somewhere where it would be easier to hide. So I'm sorry for that. But I am not sorry for giving you that hickey because I have to admit, it's pretty hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Boys. Being all territorial and crap. Be more careful from now on."

Kurt poked Blaine in the chest to emphasize his point and Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him close. "Are you really upset about the hickey? Because if you are, I promise I won't do it again. But Kurt, I love seeing it on you, knowing that anyone else who sees it will know that I did that and that you are my boyfriend."

Kurt shivered as Blaine spoke into his ear. Blaine grinned at that and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin. "Now go finish doing your hair."

Kurt stood still for a moment, utterly confused as Blaine dropped his hand and moved away, taking all his dark, sexy airs with him. Kurt groaned and returned to the bathroom, not sure how he was already hard again when he had just come twice in the past half hour.

He fixed up his hair and plotted his revenge as he did so, putting a little makeup on to cover the part of the hickey not covered by his shirt's high collar. He left the bathroom and went into his bedroom, grinning at his boyfriend sitting in front of his mirror.

Going over, he bent down and whispered in his ear. "I don't mind the hickeys. Honestly though Blaine, don't you think you could be a bit more...creative with the placement? After all, there's so much of me to mark."

He gave a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek before standing straight and walking to the door. Unlocking it, he turned to grin at his shocked boyfriend. "We should go see who's here, shouldn't we?"

Blaine stared after his boyfriend for a moment, not having expected that. Kurt would need to be careful though. Blaine was going to make some plans and take Kurt up on his words.

AN: A little teasing never hurt anyone. Hope you all enjoyed. We are reaching the end soon so I'm trying to give us all a little bit of smut to go out on.


	180. Family Fun

AN: Got some Carole fun in here for those who wanted it.

Chapter 180

Blaine couldn't make good on his promise for the rest of the day. Carole had come home from running errands and needed Kurt's help with a meal she was planning to celebrate their upcoming graduation.

By the time they had finished rewriting the recipes to make them healthier, Burt and Finn had both come home and neither of the boys was comfortable trying anything in the middle of the day with everyone home.

Instead, they migrated to Finn's room to hear about how his conversation with the Berry's had gone. Kurt was surprised they had gone along with Finn's plan. "They're okay with sending their only daughter alone on a train to New York?"

"Yeah. She'll only be alone for the train ride, dudes. They're going to take an earlier train out and meet her there." Finn defended.

Blaine shook his head. "I can accept that part of the plan but do you really think it's a good idea to let her go along thinking the wedding is going to happen?"

"You really should tell her your plans Finn." Kurt agreed.

Finn sighed. "I can't. You guys know what she's like. She'd talk me out of it if I tried telling her what I was doing. And I really think this is the best plan for me."

"Maybe you don't have to tell her about the army. But you should at least tell her to cancel or postpone the wedding." Kurt rebutted.

"Look, you don't have to deal with her if I do that. I would never hear the end of it. So no. We're going ahead with my plan and neither of you can say anything to her." Finn glared at both of them.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. Finn's glare was pathetic compared to his and even Blaine's was more powerful than that. "I won't say anything but you really should."

With those words, he got up and left the room. Blaine shook his head at Finn as he followed after. "He's right, you know. It might be harder but it's the right thing to do."

They boys left Finn to contemplate on that and went to Kurt's room. Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine joined him. "My brother is an idiot sometimes."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I got one of those too. I know how that goes."

Kurt laughed at that and sat on the bed next to Blaine. "I guess you do. I can't believe he isn't going to say anything to her. She should at least be warned about the wedding."

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I am not getting involved in that mess. I'm just glad they didn't get the idea of sending her to New York on the same train ride as us."

"That would be a long train ride." Blaine sighed.

"I can't believe it's coming up. In just three weeks, we're going to be heading to New York to find our future apartment together." Kurt squealed, changing the subject with a grin.

Blaine laughed, the excitement catching. "I can't wait either. And in just a couple months, we'll be living there. Permanently. I can't believe it's almost here."

"I feel like we keep having this conversation but I keep getting hit with that same feeling. I'm so excited for the future. Why can't it just be here?" Kurt groaned as he flopped back on the bed.

"Only three more days left of high school and one of those is a half day." Blaine offered, almost as compensation.

"Yeah, but we still have to stay there to practice walking for graduation. And you know that's going to take forever with the Neanderthals at that school." Kurt pouted.

"Oh, poor baby. Having to deal with all those people and school. However will you go on?" Blaine teased.

Kurt sighed. "I guess you'll just have to be appropriately entertaining for the week to make time go by faster."

"You sure it needs to be appropriate?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt sat up and rolled his eyes. "That reaction is exactly why I added the word. I'll leave you and your cheesiness alone while I go work on dinner."

"You're just going to leave me here all by myself?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

Kurt shook his head with a grin. "All right. You big baby. You can come with."

Blaine cheered and followed Kurt down the stairs to the kitchen. Carole and Kurt worked together to make dinner as Blaine sat and chatted with them. Just as the food was almost done, Carole leaned over to whisper to Kurt. "You may want to go put a bit more makeup on before your dad comes in here."

Kurt looked confused for a second before turning bright red and covering his neck. Shooting a glare at a confused looking Blaine, he quickly left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as Carole giggled to herself.

"Oh, nothing dear. Just having a word about makeup." Carole answered, her eyes twinkling as Blaine caught on to what she must have said and turned red as well.

Blaine put his blushing face in his hands and groaned. "He's going to kill me."

"Buck up. I think you could take him." Carole patted him on the shoulder, breaking into more laughs as Blaine looked up from his hands to glare at her.

Kurt came back down and took in the sight of his red boyfriend and his laughing stepmom, squaring his shoulders to eye the scene disdainfully. "Is dinner ready yet?"

Carole nodded, controlling her giggles. "Go ahead and call the other two down."

Kurt did that and went to grab plates. Carole pulled him into a hug. "I'm just teasing you two. And don't worry. I won't say anything to your dad."

She leaned down to give the top of Blaine's head a kiss before moving away from the boys and grabbing the food, directing the conversation to the upcoming graduation as dinner was served and eaten.

AN: Just a little family fun. Hope you liked it.


	181. Almost There

AN: Just filler. I think I'm close to the end. Only one or two more chapters left everyone.

Chapter 181

The last two full days of high school passed by in a blur for all of the graduating seniors. All of them were filled with a sense of euphoria as college plans were set in place and graduation approached quickly. Rachel was getting swept up in wedding planning, allowing herself to forget that she was passing up her dreams to be a star.

Kurt had refused to help her plan the wedding for a number of reasons. He didn't want to see all the work go to waste as it was going to since Finn was still going ahead with his plan. As well, he didn't feel close to Rachel anymore and while he wanted to be there when the two got married, he didn't want to be part of the wedding party. Not on the bride's side anyways.

The teachers had long since given up trying to teach and were just showing different videos in class. If only all of high school had been as easy as the last two days, there wouldn't be such a yearning to get out and away as soon as possible.

Wednesday was a half day, the teachers giving soppy goodbyes to their students. Then the seniors went to the gym and were told to sit in the order they wanted to walk for graduation. Kurt sat next to Blaine in a row full of gleeks. It took the rest of the class a while to settle on an order and half an hour passed before Figgins began giving speeches about appropriate graduation decorum.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked to Blaine, laughing at his boyfriend's attentiveness. He pulled out his phone and started a two player game, passing it over to Blaine when it was his turn.

Blaine looked startled for a second when Kurt handed him the phone before laughing quietly and taking it. The next hour was spent with most everyone tuning out the multitude of people lecturing them about how to behave at graduation the next day.

Finally, the were taught how to walk, going in a specific order so they didn't bump into anybody. By the time the day was over, Kurt had had enough with the idiots at McKinley and was more ready than anybody to graduate and say goodbye to that school.

"Honestly, how he's graduating when he doesn't even know left from right, I'll never understand." Kurt scoffed, picking up his drink at the counter of the Lima Bean.

Blaine rubbed his head. He couldn't think of a single thing he could say to defend some of the less intelligent actions that had been done by the people at the assembly. "Maybe he was nervous."

Kurt laughed at that. "You always try to find the best in people. So you know it's bad when even you can't explain it."

Blaine smiled at that. "Yes, well, I'm sure there is an explanation."

Kurt bit his lip, not wanting to say the first thing that came to mind because he knew Blaine wouldn't be impressed by 'He was dropped on his head too many times as a baby'. Instead, he just sighed. "In twenty four hours, we'll never have to see those people again. Isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah." Blaine agreed wholeheartedly. The two sipped their drinks quietly for a bit, just watching the crowds of people filtering in and out of the coffee shop.

Finally reaching the end of the drink, they headed out, going back to Kurt's place. Burt was already hard at work in the kitchen so th two of them passed by, deciding not to go in when they heard pots clattering and Burt cursing.

Kurt smothered a laugh as they walked by, able to picture his dad inside, scratching his head as he looked at some burnt food on a plate. They headed up to his room and turned some music on, lying down on Kurt's bed to look through catalogues for furniture again. Kurt showed Blaine some of the choices he was considering, crossing out the ones that Blaine didn't compliment since that was his way of criticizing.

They got called down to dinner and joined the rest of the family. They shared some of their day, Kurt telling the parents about some of the more pathetic moments that had happened during the assembly.

Once dinner was done, Kurt and Blaine cleaned up the kitchen, Kurt shaking his head as he scrubbed at a questionable mark on the stove. Chores done, they headed to the living room, looking for entertainment.

They ended up having a family game night, something none of the boys would be telling their friends about the next day. Graduating from high school and they still played board games with their parents. And lost, pretty badly too. They all watched as Carole bankrupted each and everyone of them in Monopoly before Burt showed them his random knowledge in Trivial Pursuit.

Kurt grinned as he looked around the room, cherishing this moment with his family. There wouldn't be many more of them as time went on and they moved out and went on with their lives. That made Kurt a little sad but as he watched Blaine cheer as he got another wedge for his game piece, he decided he couldn't be too upset. He wouldn't be leaving behind all of his loved ones.

They finally called it a night and headed to bed. It took a while to fall asleep, both of them super excited for the next day. They ended up watching movies until early morning, not needing to be up until graduation in the afternoon.

AN: Sappy moments and everything. Just graduation left and this story is done. I think the next chapter might be the end. (Except all the one shots and requests from you all)


	182. Graduation

AN: Here it is. The last chapter of this giant monster of a story. Those of you who read my AN's know that this story and the one before it were never meant to be such an undertaking. I don't know how I got to this point, two stories over 100 chapters each. Thank you to each and every one of you who has ever reviewed or messaged. And to my silent supporters who read this, I love you all as well. You all have pushed me to keep writing this even when I was so done with writing it. My daily reviewers, you make me so happy and I am so grateful.

Now, enough mush. I will be taking any and all requests for one shots in this 'verse. Spin-offs, AU's, fillers, future fics, fics from before this started, any of it. Send it my way and I will put it in a list of things to write. (As long as it doesn't have anything in it that I don't write like some hard kinks). You can send these my way via PM or by reviewing. I have anon review on so if it's something you don't want to put your name to, you can still request it. I don't know when I'll start the writing process for these, it'll depend on when I get them. Also, the Dalton story (yes, the ever infamous Dalton story) needs a bit of work before I'll be starting on that. Updates won't be daily but they will probably be fairly frequent. Check my author's page to keep an eye out for the fics that will be coming out. Now go read the last chapter.

Chapter 182

They drained the last of their cups of coffee before heading into the classroom to pick up their gowns. After waking up late, they had headed to the Lima Bean for one last coffee date as high schoolers before heading to the school.

They joined the crowd of excited seniors, picking up black robes and caps. Kurt grimaced as he grabbd a cap and refused to put it on or allow Blaine to put his on until they had been desanitized. Luckily, he had brought a full assortment of clothes cleansers with as he knew he would have to wear other people's clothing.

Blaine let Kurt spray down his cap and gown as well. McKinley reused the gowns year after year so there was no telling what kind of germs were on it. The caps were their's to keep but they had just come out of the packaging and had a smell to them that was highly unpleasant.

After cleaning it up, they put on the cap and gowns over their nice clothes. Kurt sighed. "Such a shame to cover up this outfit."

Blaine laughed. "It is definitely a shame to cover up those pants."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Blaine. They headed into the gym and found their seats, watching as more and more seniors filtered in. "Some of these people almost look presentable covered up like that. Makes me almost support school uniforms if it saves me from seeing the travesty that is some of these people's fashion sense."

"You hated the uniforms and you know it." Blaine answered back.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I have taste in clothing. Maybe they should have everyone take a color matching test and if they score badly, they have to wear uniforms."

"What does it matter? In another hour, we'll have graduated." Blaine let out a cheer, causing others in the crowd to cheer back. "We're almost done with this place."

Kurt looked around the gym, watching the stands fill with family and friends. "I won't miss this place one bit. Is that bad?"

Blaine looked contemplative for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I think it's perfectly okay to resent this high school."

Kurt grinned as he caught sight of his dad in a baseball cap in the crowd. He pointed towards him and nudged Blaine. "Hey, looks like your parents made it."

Blaine looked over and grinned, waving his hand when he made eye contact with his parents. There had been a problem with the airline the night before and their seats had been double-booked, knocking them off the flight that was supposed to get them to Ohio. Blaine was glad to see they had managed to find another flight out. He had really wanted them here for his graduation. He grinned even more when he saw Cooper was sitting next to his parents. He hadn't known he was planning to attend.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly, sharing in his excitement. The crowd fell quiet as people began filtering on stage.

Speeches were made, resulting in a few nodding heads in the senior section as people struggled to stay awake. Finally, the glee club was called up to perform a song, all of them falling into a big group hug at the end of it. Finn and Rachel presented Mr. Schue with a teacher of the year award as Kurt shared a look with Blaine. He didn't think it was well-deserved considering he had gotten passed over for tenure and was discovered to know surprising little Spanish for a Spanish teacher. Still, the crowd gave obligatory applause and the group went back to their seats as the names of seniors began being called.

One by one, the glee club walked across the stage, grabbing a diploma and moving their tassel. Kurt felt a few tears come up and Blaine slipped him a tissue, showing him the pack he was carrying with a knowing grin.

Kurt's name was called and he walked across, hearing his dad let out a huge cheer along with his boyfriend's applause behind him. He grabbed his diploma and grinned broadly as he moved the tassel.

He moved quickly off the other side of the stage, turning to watch as Blaine received his own diploma. He waited for him at the bottom of the stairs and gave him a kiss, not caring who was watching. They were officially done with this school and soon enough, with this state.

They walked back to their chairs and sat through the many seniors names being called. Finally, all the diplomas were given out and a cheer rang through the gym as they tossed their caps in the air.

Kurt threw his lightly, grabbing it out of the air before someone else could touch it. Blaine just tossed his as high as he could, grinning broadly. As the cheers died down, he grabbed one that was close by, promising to wash it before he would put it near his head when Kurt gave it a disgusted look.

Grabbing hands, they made their way through the crowds, greeting their parents and taking many a picture before they could escape to return the gowns. Carole invited Blaine's family over to their place for a special graduation dinner and they agreed.

Kurt and Blaine left the group, dropping off their gowns before driving off to Kurt's. They had graduation dinner to get through with the family plus sharing the details for their New York plans with Blaine's parents. Then it was off to New York and their future together. High school was over.

AN: And so is this story. See my AN at the beginning for notes about the one shots, future fics, spinoffs, other stories, etc (yes, I know it's long and terribly intimidating looking but read it anyways). Thank you all for reading and following this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to miss writing this but I'm excited to start new things so be on the lookout for what comes next. I hope to have some familiar readers when other stuff starts coming out.


	183. AN

Not a new chapter. In case you hadn't seen it yet, I have started posting the requests. You can find the fic over on my profile page. It is called Continuations. I'm still taking requests so feel free to continue sending them in.


End file.
